Power of White 2
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Lima tahun setelah pemakaman jiraiya, ketika semuanya tlah menganggap akatsuki lenyap. kini akatsuki muncul kmbali dgn pemimpin yang baru. Chapter 34: Itachi & Sasuke vs Madara.
1. Chapter 1 (Rambut putih)

Yoshino says welcome to my new story.

Title : Power of White

Author : Yoshino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 1**

**Rambut putih**

Naruto pulang dari misi rahasianya untuk mengawal seorang gadis yang membawa jutsu terlarang milik klannya. "Baiklah sampai jumpa!"

"Terima kasih Naruto!" Teriak gadis itu sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum senang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Hotaru Utakata!" Naruto juga melambaikan tangannya dan masih berjalan menjauh dari desa klan Tsuchigumo. Ditemani Yamato, Sakura dan Sai, Naruto pun pulang ke Konoha dan misinya kali ini sukses besar.

Mereka berempat pun segera bergegas untuk pulang ke desa dengan melewati dahan pohon sambil meloncat-loncat seperti shinobi-shinobi jika dalam perjalanan dan hal yang mengejutkan pun terjadi, saat Naruto tersenyum dan hanya fokus ke depan, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya.

**Pugh ..**

Naruto pun berhenti dan berdiri di dahan pohon seraya melihat-lihat sekitarnya, Yamato, Sakura, dan Sai juga ikut berhenti karena Naruto yang berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Yamato merasa aneh kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam ditempat dan memandang semua arah. Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat aneh.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menepuk pundakku."

"Ha? kau dari tadi di belakang sendiri, mana mungkin ada yang menepuk pundakmu." Sakura menjawab perkataan Naruto yang dinilainya hanya sebatas imajinasi saja. Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura dan langsung maju ke depan dengan cepat.

"_Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja"_

Sai memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, _"Ada apa dengan Naruto, aku pikir ada yang berbeda dengannya?"_ Mereka berempat pun tetap melanjutkan perjalanan untuk segera pulang ke desa.

Loncatan demi loncatan, dahan pohon demi dahan pohon, sedikit demi sedikit, dan beberapa hari kemudian team 7 itu akhirnya sampai ke Konohogakure. Sejuknya angin konoha menemani langkah kaki Naruto untuk pulang ke rumahnya, Sai, Sakura dan Yamato pun mengucapkan kata berpisah dan berpencar untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sendiri.

"Jaa.." Naruto tersenyum sambil berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, dia pun sampai dan membuka pintu rumah. "Aku pulang." Suasana sama masih terasa di rumah Naruto, keheningan, kesepian, semua tampak jelas di rumah tua tersebut, kamar yang berantakan, barang-barang yang tidak terawat sampai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto terlihat tidak tertata dan tidak enak dipandang.

"Huh? Padahal hanya beberapa hari aku tinggal keluar, tapi kenapa langsung kotor? dattebayou" Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, sambil bersiap untuk membersihkan dan merapikan rumahnya agar dia bisa nyenyak saat tidur nanti.

"Akhirnya beres, dengan ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hehe.." Naruto mulai menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, tatapannya hanya tertuju ke langit-langit yang berada di atasnya.

Semua yang dialami Naruto saat misi berlangsung membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan mata, dia hanya bisa berbaring, berubah posisi, dan seterusnya sampai hal itu berlangsung beberapa jam.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur dattebayou." Ia mulai gelisah, dan memikirkan kejadian yang cukup membuatnya bingung. Disaat ia bertemu dengan Itachi.

.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sendirian, jadi mengapa kau tidak segera lari?" Itachi mengatakan kata-kata itu saat ia tidak sengaja berjumpa dengan Naruto sebelum memutuskan untuk melawan adiknya, Sasuke. Di tempat pertemuan itu terdapat banyak pohon yang rindang dan beberapa semak-semak.

"Hah! Jumlahku bisa mencapai ribuan! Dattebayou, selain itu aku tidak bisa melarikan diri, jika aku bisa menangkapmu, aku akan bisa tau dimana Sasuke" Naruto membalas ucapan dari Itachi dengan wajah percaya diri, seolah-olah dia tidak takut akan kekuatan Itachi.

"Mengapa kau begitu perhatian pada adikku? Dia adalah ninja kriminal" Itachi terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melibatkan nama adiknya.

"Itu karena dia tidak sepertimu, aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang saudara lebih dari yang pernah kau lakukan." Mendegar pernyataan Naruto, Itachi sedikit tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya tidak begitu jelas. Naruto mulai berlari ke arahnya dan seketika itu Itachi membuka jubah Akatsukinya dan burung gagak berterbangan dari jubah itu, terbang tepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mencoba menghindar namun apa daya dia sudah terjebak di genjutsu khas dari Uchiha Itachi.

Langit berubah berwarna oranye, awan-awan terlihat sedikit melayang di langit tersebut, Naruto melayang-layang di udara dan dikepung burung gagak hitam yang sangat banyak.

"Kau telah berada dalam jutsu ilusiku." Burung gagak terus memutari Naruto yang melayang di udara.

"Sial!"

Itachi pun mulai muncul, burung gagak berkumpul menjadi 1 dan berubah wujud menjadi Itachi. "Aku akan mengatakannya lagi, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar saja, kau sudah mencoba untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa, tapi bagaimana kalau itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan?" wujud Itachi tidak sempurna, banyak burung-burung yang masih memutari Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar hal itu terjadi."

"Bahkan dengan kekerasan, meskipun harapannya sangat tipis. Sasuke bisa ikut dengan mu secara sukarela, hebat. Tapi bagaimana kalau hal sebaliknya yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Itachi yang ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto, kenapa dia ingin membawa pulang Sasuke, yang notebene adalah seorang ninja krimanal.

"Apa maksudmu? dattebayou." Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Itachi. Itachi pun berusaha menjelaskannya lagi agar Naruto bisa mudah memahaminya.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau menganggap Sasuke seperti saudara, bagaimana jika Sasuke akan menyerang konoha? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto mulai berkeringat, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan menyerang Konoha.

"Apa? Mengapa Sasuke…? Dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" Ujar Naruto yang berusaha membela Sasuke.

"Sasuke sangat polos. Dia dapat dengan mudah terpengaruh. Dalam kasus seperti ini, apakah kau dapat menghentikannya?" Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi keungu-unguan, burung gagak masih terlihat mengelilingi Naruto.

"Bahkan jika kau harus membunuh Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut dengan pendapat Itachi, tapi dia masih berusaha mendegarkan perkataan Itachi.

"Bisakah kau mempertimbangkan bahwa Sasuke akan melawan seluruh isi desa?"

"Aku akan melindung Konoha! Tapi aku juga akan menghentikan Sasuke tanpa harus membunuhnya!" Seru Naruto keegoisan yang jelas masih terlihat di diri Naruto.

"Kau masih anak-anak, apa yang kau katakan tadi, semuanya kelihatan sangat fantasis, seorang ninja kadang-kadang harus membuat keputusan yang sangat kasar." Mendengar perkataan Itachi baru saja, Naruto pun mengingat sesuatu yang hampir mirip dengan kata-kata itu.

.

Naruto sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, perban putih menutupi sekujur tubuhnya terkecuali wajahnya, dia melihat Jiraiya yang duduk di jendela sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus berhenti mengejar Sasuke." Ucap Jiraiya tanpa melihat Naruto, ia hanya membelakanginya saja. "Dia ditakdirkan untuk pergi, cepat atau lambat, kau jangan menangis dan lupakan saja dia, bukan hanya jutsu atau kekuatan jika kau seorang shinobi. Bukalah matamu agar kau dapat membuat penilaian yang tepat, dan jika kau akan hidup sebagai seorang ninja, maka jadilah ninja yang lebih bijaksana, di dunia ini, tidak ada tempat untuk orang bodoh, itulah kenyataannya" Tambah Jiraiya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau hal itu menjadi lebih bijaksana, aku lebih suka menjalani hidup sebagai orang yang bodoh." Jiraiya hanya bisa terkaget dengan jawaban Naruto, karena ia teringat dengan kata-kata yang persis diucapkannya dahulu.

"Bahkan jika aku harus melakukannya sendiri, aku akan mempelajari hal yang lebih besar, jurus yang lebih hebat dan menyelamatkan Sasuke."

.

Langit kembali berubah warna menjadi oranye, burung gagak masih berterbangan mengelilingi Naruto. "Seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku sebelumnya, tapi bagiku, tidak ada pilihan, aku tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itu adalah cara ninjaku" Itachi tersenyum mendegar jawaban dari Naruto, senyumannya tidak begitu jelas terlihat oleh Naruto.

Dan Sesuatu mengejutkan Naruto, salah satu buruk gagak masuk ke dalam mulutnya begitu saja.

"Aku telah memberikan sedikit kekutanku kepadamu, meskipun aku berharap hari itu tidak pernah akan datang. Ketika kau harus menggunakannya." Ucap Itachi, genjutsu buatannya pun telah menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tidak menangkapku? Mari kita selesaikan ini!"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, aku punya tugas penting untuk segera dilakukan."

.

Naruto masih teringat jelas saat dia bertemu dengan Itachi, kata-kata Itachi membuatnya bingung karena apa yang telah ia lakukan hanyalah membantunya. Naruto hanya tengkurap dengan bantal yang ia tempelkan di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud dari Itachi? Mengapa dia..?"

"Setelah kau membunuh kakakmu sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto cemas terhadap keadaan Sasuke, dan hanya berharap ia baik-baik saja.

Tidak disadari Naruto telah tertidur cukup lama, pagi hari telah tiba, burung-burung berkicau, ayam berkokok, dan matahari sudah terbit dari timur, suasana pagi pun semakin sempurna karena langit biru tak berawan dalam artian pagi yang cerah.

Sesuatu mengagetkan Naruto, dia pun menoleh ke arah jendela dimana Kakashi sensei sudah duduk di jendelanya sembari mengetuknya.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Hokage memanggilmu, Ayo segera berangkat."

Naruto dan Kakashi pun berjalan menuju gedung pemerintahan pusat Konoha. Naruto melihat pemimpin katak dan Gamakichi yang sudah berjaga di luar gedung.

"Huh? Pemimpin katak dan Gamakichi? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini pagi pagi begini?"

"Sebenarnya?-" Gamakichi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, namun langsung disela oleh Ayahnya. "Gamakichi! Kau tidak berhak memberitahukannya, biarkan boss dan Tsunade yang melakukannya." Ujar Gamabunta dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto masih terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

"Bergegaslah, Naruto." Kakashi dan Naruto pun telah sampai dan membuka pintu ruangan Hokage. Setelah membuka pintu itu dia tampak terkejut dengan orang-orang yang tidak biasanya berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Huh?"

Disitu sudah berdiri Sai, Sakura, Shizune, dan beberapa pertapa katak, serta Tsunade yang sudah duduk di singgasana Hokagenya.

"Jadi ini ya, murid dari Jiraiya?" Ucap katak kecil yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Siapa katak ini?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu status katak kecil itu, Tsunade pun marah terhadap kelakuannya.

"Hey Naruto, bersikaplah sopan kepada Fukasaku-sama!" Seru Tsunade marah.

"Kenapa? Dia hanyalah katak kecil yang berjenggot?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade semakin marah terhadap Naruto, Shizune berusaha menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Fukasaku sama ini.

"Naruto, dia adalah orang yang satu-satunya yang mengajarkan mode sennin kepada tuan Jiraiya, dia adalah guru dari tuan Jiraiya." Shizune menjelaskan tentang siapa katak kecil tersebut.

"Heh?" Naruto terkejut, keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

"Hahaha." Tawa Fukasaku sama sembari memandang Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang diinginkan oleh kakek sage ini terhadapku?" Naruto langsung menanyakan apa tujuan dari kakek sage bertemu dengannya. Fukasaku hanya menundukkan kepalanya dia terlihat tidak ingin menyampaikan kabar buruk ini, tapi mau tidak mau, dia harus memberitahukan ini kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin harus memulainya dari mana, tapi akan aku coba, aku kira yang paling penting adalah…" Perkataan Fukasaku terputus untuk beberapa detik, dia pun mengalihkan pandanganya terhadap Naruto.

"Jiraiya telah tewas dalam pertarungan."

"Ha? apa yang anda bicarakan?" Wajah Sakura, Sai, dan orang-orang yang berada disitu mulai mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang mendengar berita buruk itu menimpa Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini secara tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, jika kau tidak mau mempercayai perkataanku." Jawab Fukasaku.

"Untuk beberapa waktu, ada desas-desus, bahwa pemimpin Akatsuki itu berada di desa hujan, Jiraiya-chan pergi secara pribadi untuk memverifikasi kebenaran desas desus tersebut." Jelas Fukasaku terhadap Naruto. Sakura pun mulai menyambung pembicaraan tersebut.

"Pemimpin Akatsuki itu berada di desa hujan?" Tanya Sakura yang baru saja mengetahui tentang kebenaran itu.

"Seingatku, desa itu sulit untuk disusupi. Sebuah desa yang tertutup oleh dunia luar." Ucap Sai meneruskan perkataan Sakura. Kakashi pun juga ikut larut dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ya, Namun, Tuan Jiraiya sangat terampil dalam taktik penyusupan dan mata-mata." Ujar Kakashi meneruskan perkataan Sai.

"Begitulah, namun musuh yang dihadapi bukanlah musuh yang sembarangan, mereka memiliki Rinnengan.." Perkataan itu membuat semua orang bingung dan penasaran hanya Kakashi dan Shizune lah yang sedikit mengerti tentang jutsu mata tersebut.

"Rinnengan adalah jutsu mata yang dalam legenda digunakan oleh ayah dari semua ninja, Rikudou sennin." Terang Shizune menjelaskan pengertian tentang mata rinnengan.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, mata itu memiliki kekuatan yang diluar akal pikiran manusia, dimana penggunanya dapat mengendalikan 6 jutsu dengan tipe yang berbeda, dari jutsu memanggil, menyerap, mendorong, memperbaiki, berubah wujud, dan satunya lagi aku sedikit lupa." Ujar Fukasaku menjelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai jutsu mata yang melegenda itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam, "Kenapa! Kenapa nenek membiarkan ero sennin pergi ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu?" Ujar Naruto marah, Tsunade hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan ocehan Naruto.

"Naruto? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan Hokage." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto, tapi Naruto malah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sial!"

"Naruto? Kau mau kemana!" Teriak Sakura yang berusaha mencegah Naruto yang pergi begitu saja.

"Jika ero sennin yang menjadi Hokage, maka dia tidak akan membiarkan nenek pergi ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu, tidak akan pernah!" Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut, serta mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat hati Tsunade hancur, bukan Naruto sajalah yang merasa kehilangan Tsunade juga, dia lebih lama mengenal Jiraiya dari pada Naruto.

"Maaf Fukasaku-sama, tentang Naruto nanti akan kuurus dia." Ucap Kakashi terhadap tuan Fukasaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Fukasaku sama.

"Aku dapat melihat bahwa anak itu benar-benar mencintai dan mengagumi Jiraiya-chan. Aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi aku berharap bahwa dia adalah anak yang diramalkan." Tambahnya.

Naruto berjalan keluar gedung, dia teringat kembali dengan saat-saat bersama Jiraiya.

.

"Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu jutsu pemanggil!"

"Aaaaa!, kenapa aku bisa masuk ke jurang sedalam ini dattebayou. Yosh Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Bughh asap putih muncul dan katak merah yang sangat besar pun hinggap diantara dinding jurang tersebut.

"Yatta akhirnya aku berhasil."

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa!? Mengapa aku harus pergi dengan ero sennin untuk melakukan pengembaraan?!" Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang berjalan di gang yang hanya mereka lah yang berada di gang tersebut.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang pengembaraan, ada seorang wanita yang ingin dijadikan bahan dan aku harus menemukannya." Jawab Jiraiya tersenyum.

.

Naruto memutari jalanan dengan riang gembira. "Katakan katakan! Mengapa kau memilih aku?"

"Dulu aku adalah guru dari Hokage ke empat, dan kau memiliki kemiripan dengannya."

.

Naruto terlihat masih berjalan di antara hiruk pikuk desa yang cukup ramai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya sembari tertunduk sedih atas sepeninggalnya Jiraiya.

.

"Aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu, selama perjalanan, kau harus memiliki perhatian penuh." Ucap Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Aku?"

"Saatnya untuk membuat kau lebih kuat dan melatihmu!"

.

Wajah Naruto tampak sangat sedih, dia sangat terpukul atas kematian gurunya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Hikz hikz hikz?" Waktu itu hanya 1 yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto, balas dendam atas kematian gurunya. "Persetan dengan Akatsuki! Aku akan menghancurkan semua anggotanya!" Naruto mengepal tangannya dia berusaha menahan emosinya karena ia masih di tengah jalan yang cukup ramai.

"Sial!" Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, dia terlihat sangat berbeda, tiba-tiba saja rambutnya berubah menjadi putih secara perlahan dan matanya menjadi mata yang penuh misteri. Dia masih berjalan dengan tatapan kosong untuk segera kembali pulang ke rumahnya, disaat perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan Iruka sensei.

"Yo, Naruto!" Seru Iruka sensei memanggil nama Naruto yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Naruto pun tampak acuh terhadap Iruka sensei yang menyapanya. Iruka sensei yang melihat penampilan aneh Naruto pun merasakan hawa yang menakutkan disekelilingnya.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia mengecat rambutnya?"_ Mungkin itulah yang sekarang berada dipikiran Iruka-sensei yang menduga rambut putih Naruto adalah hasil cat rambut.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu!" Iruka berteriak kepada Naruto yang mengubah gaya rambutnya, tapi apa yang Iruka pikirkan bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto masih berjalan dan tidak perduli dengan perkataan Iruka.

"_Apa jangan-jangan.." _Pikir Iruka yang menduga rambut putih Naruto_, _mengikuti rambut putih Jiraiya.

"_Sial! Sishou? Tunggu saja, aku akan membalaskan kematianmu…"_ Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah membalaskan dendam dan menghancurkan organisasi Akatsuki bersama orang-orang yang berada dalamnya. Dirinya masih tak tersadar dia hanya bisa berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosong penuh kebencian, semua orang yang melihatnya pun langsung menghindar dari hadapannya, mereka merasa takut terhadap tatapan mengerikan dari Naruto. Rambut putih yang mirip dengan Jiraiya itu seketika membuat semua orang yang menjumpainya berpikir-pikir. "Kenapa rambut kuning Naruto, berubah?" tapi tidak ada yang tahu mengenai perubahan aneh tersebut, Naruto pun juga belum menyadarinya, ia hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong kebencian masih menyelimuti hatinya. Dan sekarang dia juga tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, karena di kepalanya sekarang hanya terpikir bayang-bayang sang guru, kenangan-kenangan selama 3 tahun mengembara masih terkenang di hati Naruto, sampai ia meneteskan air mata, tetesan air mata keluar perlahan dari kedua mata Naruto, meskipun dia menangis, dia masih berada dalam suasana kegelapan yang sangat jauh dari ketenangan dunia, kegelapan tersebut mulai mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. "Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku ingin membalaskan kematian Sishou, bagaimana pun dia adalah sosok yang penting untukku, dan aku masih ingin ia berada di dekatku, dan menjagaku.." Naruto masih berjalan menyelusuri jalanan ramai, sampai ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya, karena emosi yang berlebihan ia pun memukul pintu berwarna hijau tersebut dengan keras.

_**Duarr! **_

Lantas pintu itu langsung terdorong ke belakang, dan disaat itulah Naruto melanjutkan berjalannya lagi untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Dia duduk di kasur dan memandang foto saat ia masih genin. "Aku membutuhkan mata itu." Pikir Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 1 END**

Terinspirasi ketika melihat opening Tokyo Ghoul bagian akhir saat rambut Kaneki berubah warna menjadi putih.

Thanks for reading.

See you ^^

**©Yoshino **


	2. Chapter 2 (Keputusan)

Yoshino says _Khusus Power of White akan saya perpanjang wordnya, di setiap chap menjadi 3,5 k per chapter jadi tolong review sebanyak-banyaknya ya …^^_

Title : Power of White

Author : Yoshino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 2**

**Keputusan**

Naruto terduduk di kasurnya, dia menundukkan kepala dan masih mengenang masa-masa indah pada saat pengembaraan bersama sang guru Jiraiya. "Shisou?" tidak seperti Jiraiya yang mempunyai rambut putih panjang, rambut Naruto masih sama seperti biasanya. Hanya saja warna rambutnya lah yang berubah menjadi warna putih. Kebencian di dalam hatinya kini mulai keluar dengan sendirinya, Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menghadap ke kaca yang sudah berada dihadapannya, dia pun cukup terkejut dengan warna rambut putihnya. "Hm? Rambutku?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak begitu mengerti apa artinya ini, namun dia berusaha untuk mencari tahu, kenapa rambutnya mendadak berubah warna mirip dengan rambut milik Jiraiya. "Rambutku seperti Shisou" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya. dan dia juga merasa ada bayang-bayang di dirinya, Naruto merasa sekarang sifatnya terbagi menjadi 2. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku merasa ada yang mengambil alih pikiranku" Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba mengalami pusing, dia hampir jatuh untuk beberapa kali, namun dia berusaha agar tidak pingsan dengan memegang wastafel yang berada di depannya. Matanya samar-samar, pandangannya mulai buyar dan pada akhirnya… "Aku pusing sekali"

_**Brukkk**_

Dan tidak disadari, Naruto sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya, alam bawah sadar yang lebih dalam dari tempat dimana Kyubi disegel, bahkan Kyubi pun tidak bisa memasuki tempat tersebut. Di tempat hening itu hanya terdapat kegelapan yang mencekam, entah mengapa tempat itu memiliki hawa yang tidak enak, ruangan dengan luas 30 meter dan atap terbuat dari kegelapan. "Dimana aku?" Naruto pun berdiri perlahan dan membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup, dia melihat ke atas dimana terdapat kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini? Dimana aku?" Naruto mulai kebingungan dan gelisah, karena tempat yang dia pijak sekarang adalah tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi, bahkan tempat tersebut lebih mencekam daripada tempat dimana Kyubi disegel. "Aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini, tapi tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat yang biasa aku datangi (Tempat Kyubi)" Naruto hanya bisa melihat-lihat sekitarnya, mimic wajahnya masih menunjukkan kegelisahan yang tiada tara, sampai dia mendengar langkah kaki, suara langkah kaki itu menimbulkan gemercik air yang diakibatkan oleh kaki dan air yang berada di bawah tepatnya adalah tempat dimana sekarang dipijak oleh Naruto. suara langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat. "Siapa itu?" Pikir Naruto. wajahnya mulai mengucurkan keringat, walapun begitu dia tetap memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu? sekarang Naruto hanya terfokus terhadap asal suara langkah kaki misterius itu. kegelapan yang sangat pekat membuat penglihatan Naruto terbatas dan masih belum bisa melihat siapa orang yang berada di balik kegelapan itu. sampai langkah kaki tersebut sudah terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Naruto. dan saat laki-laki berambut kuning itu hanya terfokus terhadap suara langkah kaki itu, datanglah seseorang dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya tapi rambutnya berwarna putih. "Kau?" Naruto pun terkejut, reaksi yang wajar. "Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruto dan berambut putih itu hanya terdiam, tatapannya masih sangat dingin. Dia hanya melihat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar polos. "Aku tidak tahu, siapa dia? Tapi dia mirip denganku" Pikir Naruto sambil menatap balik orang berambut putih tersebut.

Orang itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha menjabat tangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat uluran itu pun juga tidak bisa diam saja, dia menerima uluran tersebut dengan halus.

"Panggil saja aku White, senang berkenalan denganmu" Walaupun ucapan itu terdapat kandungan senang atau tersenyum, namun itu adalah hal yang salah, dia menjabat tangan Naruto tanpa berekspresi. Mereka pun bertatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Namaku Naruto, ehhhh bukan itu maksudku, siapa kau? dan dimana ini?" Naruto pun langsung menanyakan hal yang membuat dirinya penasaran, White pun hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku" Perkataan itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung, memang White hanya berbicara sedikit dan tidak berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Naruto, dalam keadaan ini, Naruto benar-benar stress sampai melupakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam yang baru saja ia alami.

"Yang benar saja, jelaskan lebih detail lagi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!?" Bentak Naruto yang mulai menahan emosinya, ekspresi Naruto terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. White pun menunjuk mata Naruto. "Matamu bisa berubah, jika kamu menggunakan diriku" White mengatakan kata-kata yang sulit dipahami oleh Naruto, benar saja Naruto mulai frustasi dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya, kau bicara apa! aku tidak mengerti dattebayou" Grutu Naruto dengan wajah emosinya, kegelapan masih menyelimuti tempat tersebut. sekarang ini White memakai jaket berwarna putih dengan api berwarna jingga yang menghiasi jaket polosnya sedangkan bawahannya, dia memakai celana panjang biasa.

"Siapa kau? apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?" Ujar Naruto. rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat dirinya mulai melepas emosinya yang sebelumnya dia tahan. White pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku jadi aku akan memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu, tapi terdapat resiko yang akan menimpamu jika kau menggunakan kekuatanku" White pun mulai berbicara lebih jelas dari pada sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau adalah aku?"

White hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi Naruto masih penasaran, kenapa ini terjadi dengan tiba-tiba? Dan apa yang mengakibatkan ini terjadi? Mungkin itulah yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, karena suatu saat kamu akan mengetahui jawabannya" Padahal Naruto hanya berbatin dan tidak membicarakan hal tersebut secara langsung tapi White bisa membaca pikiran Naruto dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku, bukan mustahil jika aku dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, karena kita adalah sama." Ucap White yang berdiri menghadap Naruto, mereka memiliki tinggi yang sejajar. Dan hal itu sangat mendukung percakapan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu? Bukankah kau adalah diriku?" Tanya Naruto keheranan, pertanyaan yang bagus. Naruto berpikir jika White bisa membaca pikirannya seharusnya Naruto juga bisa membaca pikiran White.

"Memang benar kau tidak akan bisa membaca pikiranku, karena tidak ada yang aku pikirkan sekarang" Mendengar perkataan yang diutarakan oleh White, Naruto pun terkejut bukan main, dia memasang wajah penasaran tingkat tinggi, bukan hanya itu Naruto sekarang terus memperhatikan wajah White yang notabene adalah wajahnya sendiri dengan rasa curiga. Tidak mungkin seseorang tidak memikirkan apapun dalam beberapa saat, bahkan untuk 1 detik pun mustahil orang biasa melakukannya.

Di tempat hening dan gelap itu tidak ada suara apapun selain gemercik air, mereka hanya terdiam dan saling memandang dan disaat itulah Naruto mulai mengawali pembicaraannya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Tapi kenapa kau muncul pada saat-saat yang krusial ini, aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui tentang kematian guruku. Dan apa maksud tujuanmu datang menemuiku?" Naruto bertanya secara keseluruhan, dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dijawab oleh White. Dan benar White hanya membalas 1 pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Aku datang kesini karena kau memintaku" Jawab White singkat, White memiliki sifat one answer, yaitu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan pertama pada suatu pembicaraan, jika diibaratkan pada saat bergerombol atau Naruto bersama Kakashi dan Sakura, dan kedua dari mereka bertanya secara bersamaan, maka Naruto akan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang kedua dan mengutamakan pertanyaan pertama dengan menjawabnya. Begitulah sifat White berlangsung, sifat yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Aku yang memintamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dia mulai serius dengan pembicaraan tersebut. White hanya menganggukan kepala, masih sangat banyak misteri yang belum dijawab oleh White, tapi di sisi lain, Narutolah yang harus bertanya dengan pertanyaan bagus dan mumpuni, pertanyaan yang membuat White dapat mengutarakan pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan jelas dan padat, tapi sekarang Naruto belum menyadari sifat White yang seperti itu, dia terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi masih White perlihatkan pada Naruto, Naruto mulai geram.

"Katakan! Dimana ini? Dan apa tujuanmu?" Teriak Naruto marah, White pun merespon cepat.

"Tempat ini adalah tempatku hidup" Jawab White singkat, Naruto pun memegang pundak White dan menggerak-gerakannya. "Ada apa kau ini? Kenapa kau sangat berbeda denganku? Maksudku sifatmu itu? kau sangat mirip dengannya" Ujar Naruto terpancing, Naruto pun melibatkan Sasuke diakhir perkataannya.

"Inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menjawab semua yang berada dipikiranmu jadi dengar baik-baik, aku tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar jadi ambil intinya saja" White pun mulai ambil andil dalam percakapan tersebut, tangannya berusaha melepas tangan Naruto yang memegang pundaknya.

"Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku. Aku terlahir karena amarahmu sejak kecil, kebencian yang berada di dalam dirimu itu lebih gelap daripada kebencian temanmu sendiri (Sasuke) dan sekarang aku bangkit, bangkit karena kebencianmu, kebencian yang kau keluarkan pada hari ini. Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto, karena aku juga merasakannya, jadi tujuanku berada disini adalah membantumu membuat perasaan itu menghilang dengan membalas dendam terhadap Akatsuki atas kematian Shisou" Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengar perkataan White baik-baik, dia mengerti sekarang, alasan White berada disini. bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, dia merasa White adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya, orang yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya dan misteri. Seseorang yang tinggal di dalam tubuh Naruto selama berpuluh tahun lamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi apa benar kau adalah kebencianku?" Tanya Naruto lagi, rasa penasarannya belum terjawab sepenuhnya, jawaban yang diberikan oleh White kurang memuaskan dirinya. White hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi masih terdapat kebencian didiriku ya? aku tidak tahu itu, karena aku pikir aku sudah membuang kebencian itu dalam-dalam" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat air yang berada di bawahnya, White hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya tadi, dia masih berguming sendiri. "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? jadi kebencian itu masih terdapat dihatiku ya?" White hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, memang dia tidak akan berbicara jika tidak ada pertanyaan yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau tadi bilang resiko? Resiko mengenai jika aku menggunakan dirimu, coba kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai itu, aku tidak paham sama sekali." Naruto pun bertanya kepada White untuk ke sekian kalinya, laki-laki berambut putih itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tanggap.

"Ada satu kemungkinan jika aku, dirimu yang sebenarnya mengambil alih dirimu yang sekarang, dirimu yang palsu" Mendengar perkataan 'palsu' Naruto pun mengalihkan topic dengan cepat karena ia merasa tidak terima, jika disebut dirinya yang sekarang adalah palsu.

"Palsu? Apa maksudmu? bukankah memang ini diriku yang sebenarnya" Tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah yang serius dan penasaran.

"Tidak, aku lah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau mengubur dan menimbunku sangat dalam di hatimu dengan senyuman palsumu itu, kau berusaha menutupi kegelisahan yang mendera di hatimu" White menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan jelas dan singkat, dia hanya mengambil point-point yang penting untuk dijabarkan dalam suatu pertanyaan agar jawaban yang dihasilkan bisa seakurat apa yang dinginkan oleh penanya (Naruto).

"Tidak mungkin, aku-aku" Naruto pun merasa tidak percaya jika dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah kepalsuan belaka, memang di dunia ini, semua orang tidak harus menutup-nutupi amarah dan kebenciannya dengan tersenyum palsu sambil beraktivitas seperti orang pada umumnya, ada kalanya seseorang harus menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menjalani hidup dengan semestinya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya itu!" Seru Naruto keras, dia masih tidak mempercayai jika dirinya sekarang hanyalah sifat rekayasa yang ia buat-buat sendiri, ekspresi serius masih dipertunjukan oleh Naruto, dia berusaha menyangkal ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh White.

"Kematian Shisou telah membangkitkan diriku, dan disini aku hanya bisa terduduk menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun sampai tidak tahu kapan kau akan menghampiriku, dan pada akhirnya secercah cahaya dari atas membuatku melihatnya, seseorang yang sudah lama ingin aku temui sekarang sudah berada dihadapanku, aku tidak memaksamu melakukan ini tapi, terimalah kenyataan bahwa dirikulah dirimu yang sebenarnya" Tutur White mengenai apa yang sedang ia pikirkan dan jelas saja Naruto merasa sudah mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan oleh White, 1 pikiran dalam satu ucapan itu telah membuat Naruto sedikit percaya tentang kebenaran yang terungkap dan terkelupas sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku barusan seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, bukan membaca memang aku juga berpikir seperti itu. kenapa ini? Kenapa semua ini menjadi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Naruto pun mulai pusing dengan semua ini, dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berpikir keras, dia masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya siapa aku?" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja burung gagak terbang di atas memutari Naruto dan White, "Apa itu?" Pikir Naruto sambil tetap memperhatikan burung itu terbang mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Kemudian burung gagak itu mulai mendarat dan hinggap di pundak White. Burung gagak hitam itu masih hinggap di pundak White sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Itukan!?" Naruto terkaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya, sebuah gagak hitam bermata sharingan. Gagak itu mengeluarkan suara menakutkan, sayapnya mengepak-ngepak namun tidak sampai membuatnya terbang.

"Itu benar, gagak ini adalah salah satu kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Itachi kepada kita, saat aku terduduk disini sendirian tiba-tiba gagak ini terbang mendekatiku dan hinggap dipundakku, mata sharingan yang diberikan oleh Itachi hanya ditunjukkan kepadamu Naruto" Mendengar perkataan White, Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang baru-baru ini terjadi, saat ia bertemu dengan Itachi.

.

Burung gagak bertebangan ke segala arah dan mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang melayang di langit berwarna oranye, "Sial aku telah terperangkap di genjutsunya" Naruto yang terjebak dalam genjutsu Itachi ,tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah dan menjawab perkataan Itachi sampai salah satu burung gagak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa ini!?" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, hewan berwarna hitam itu menerobos masuk melalui mulut Naruto, kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik jadi Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

.

"Jadi burung itu, burung gagak yang masuk ke dalam mulutku pada saat aku bertemu Itachi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, White hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian burung gagak itu terbang dan hinggap dipundak Naruto. mata sharingan yang dimiliki burung gagak itu sudah menjadi mangekyou, Naruto pun menengok ke arah gagak hitam itu dan disaat itulah mereka saling bertatapan (Naruto dan Gagak).

Naruto dan burung gagak tersebut saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, White pun hanya melihat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa berbicara apapun. Sampai Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya dan mengelus kepala burung gagak itu.

Aaaak Aaaak

Suara gagak yang aneh dan misterius, bunyi yang menakutkan. Naruto pun tersenyum, entah apa yang membuat dia tersenyum hanya mereka berdualah yang tahu, untuk sekarang ini Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang berada di jalan pikirannya, dia hanya mengikuti insting dan nalurinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk sekarang, akan tetapi aku harus membuat keputusan" Tatapan Naruto mulai serius, dia harus membuat keputusan sekarang.

"White? Jelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai resiko yang kau maksud?" Dengan tatapan yang serius Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia tanyakan, tadi Naruto belum sepenuhnya mengerti karena dia mengubah topic pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai dari awal." Ucap White singkat, Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya sedikit dan berusaha mendengarkannya.

"Untuk sekarang kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan pada dirimu yang sebenarnya (White). Kau akan semakin kuat dari beberapa segi baik ketrampilan, fisik maupun teknik, tapi terdapat suatu resiko yang harus kau hadapi, pertama. Rambut kuningmu akan menjadi putih seperti milik Shiso. Untuk alasan itu aku tidak akan membicarakannya karena hal itu akan terungkap dengan sendirinya, kedua kau tidak akan mempunyai ekspresi apapun, seperti aku yang sekarang berada dihadapanmu, aku tidak mempunyai ekspresi, karena aku dilahirkan dari kebencianmu. Dan ketiga, Naruto? kau akan memiliki sifat sepertiku, sifat yang hanya aku miliki, One answer. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai sifat ini" Naruto masih mendengar ucapan-ucapan White yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"One answer suatu sifat yang hanya mengutamakan pertanyaan pertama dan selebihnya pertanyaan yang kedua akan diabaikan dan begitu pun seterusnya, jadi kau hanya bisa mendengar pertanyaan pertama, dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua. Ketiga itu adalah resiko yang harus kau jalani" Naruto hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar resiko-resiko yang diutarakan oleh White. Dan sekarang ini dia masih terlihat berpikir, keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil? Menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya? Dan membalaskan dendam kematian Shiso atau menjadi dirinya yang palsu dan hanya bisa bersembunyi dibayang bayang kelemahan?

Gagak yang hinggap dipundak Naruto mengeluarkan suara lagi, hewan itu tidak henti-hentinya mengepak-ngepakan sayap hitamnya.

"Aku harus segera mengambil keputusan" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya. suasana hening masih bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto dan White, tempat itu semakin menunjukan kegelapannya.

_**Aaaak Aaaak **_

Burung gagak hitam itu pun terbang ke atas dan memutari kegelapan yang ada. Naruto pun membayangkan kemungkinan yang ada jika dia berubah menjadi sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Aku-?" Pikir Naruto sambil melamunkan masa indah dengan Kakashi sensei, Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Mereka tersenyum kepadaku? Mereka selalu bersamaku? Mereka adalah teman-temanku, tapi apa yang terjadi jika aku berubah menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka akan menjauhiku? Membenciku? Atau bahkan kemungkinan yang lebih buruk akan terjadi?" Tidak henti-hentinya Naruto berpikiran negative dengan apa yang terjadi ke depannya, dia membayangkan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto?"

Dan membayangkan wajah Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto?"

White yang notebene adalah Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat pikiran Naruto yang sekarang ini juga ia pikirkan. "Apa yang harus aku ambil dattebayou?" Naruto masih berpikir keras mengenai apa keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Kebingungan, kegelisahan, keresahan adalah hal yang sekarang ini dialami oleh Naruto, dia berpikir "Aku ingin membalas kematian Shiso, hanya itulah yang aku inginkan"

White pun akhirnya mengutarakan pendapatnya karena melihat Naruto yang masih resah pada pilihannya sendiri. "Aku akan berbicara lagi, memang itu adalah pilihan yang sulit namun coba kau bayangkan shinobi sekuat Shiso bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka, dan apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau menghadapi lawan sekuat itu Naruto?" White mencoba memberikan saran dan pendapatnya, sebenarnya White tidak memaksakan kehendak agar Naruto dapat merubah hatinya pada dirinya yang sebenarnya, tapi setiap masalah pasti ada solusinya dan hanya inilah solusi yang tepat.

"Aku masih tidak tahu dengan apa yang ada dibenakku sekarang, aku hanya ingin membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri dan mencoba menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya." Tutur Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya mulai pucat dengan sendirinya, hal itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir keras untuk sekarang. White hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. sampai pada akhirnya buruk gagak yang sedari terbang memutari kegelapan yang berada diatas mulai mendarat ke arah Naruto dan disaat itulah Gagak dan Naruto bertatapan. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ilusi yang dibuat oleh mata sharingan tersebut.

.

"Dimana ini?" sebuah lautan yang cukup luas, Naruto berdiri di atas air dan teromabang-ambing karena gelombang yang cukup deras. Sampai Naruto menengok ke belakang dimana Jiraiya terbujur lemah tidak berdaya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berlari menuju Jiraiya. "Sensei!" Seru Naruto keras, tetesan air mata mulai membanjiri pipi Naruto karena melihat tubuh Jiraiya tertancap batang karbon hitam yang cukup banyak. Dan pada saat ia akan mendekat, ledakan besar terjadi.

_**Duarrr!**_

Belum sempat sampai ke tempat Jiraiya, bebatuan yang ditempati oleh Jiraiya yang dalam keadaan sekarat itu sudah hancur terkena serangan tersebut, Naruto pun melihat dimana asal serangan itu. 6 orang berbaju Akatsuki sudah berdiri dengan tatapan sombong. Ilusi yang dibuat dengan sangat cerdik, ilusi tersebut mengambarkan jelas tentang kematian Jiraiya yang mengenaskan. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu pun murka. "Sialan kalian!" tapi teriakan itu tidak bisa didengar oleh mereka karena itu hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat-buat agar Naruto mau membulatkan tekadnya dan mengambil keputusan yang sebenarnya.

.

"Hah hah hah, Sensei!" Naruto kembali ke kegelapan itu, burung gagak hitam itu kembali hinggap ke pundaknya, White pun hanya melihat Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Keringat mengucur deras di wajah Naruto dan membasahi pipinya. "Sensei?" Seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan kejadian tragis itu Naruto pun berteriak di kegelapan yang menakutkan tersebut. "Sensei!" Kemudian keputusan akhirnya dia buat, Naruto ingin kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya. White pun mulai tersenyum. "Okaeri Naruto"

Dan pada saat itulah Naruto tersadar dari tidur lelapnya dia kembali ke dunia nyata, rambut putih masih menghiasi kepalanya, perlahan namun pasti matanya mulai terbuka, Naruto pun membuka matanya, dan akhirnya sharingan Naruto telah bangkit.

Naruto pun berusaha berdiri kembali dan dia menatap kaca yang berada dihadapannya. "Sharingan kah?" Naruto mulai tersenyum, dia pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, "Aku akan menghancurkan kalian" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Naruto pun hanya duduk di kasur sambil memegang fotonya saat masih genin. Dia menyentuh foto tersebut lebih tepatnya wajah Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku sudah mengambil pilihan yang salah, tapi aku ingin segera membunuh mereka" Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan mengambil jaket hitam oranyenya. Dia keluar dari rumahnya dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya.

Naruto pun kembali berjalan menyelusuri jalanan yang sepi, dia berjalan untuk menuju ke pusat kota, setelah beberapa saat kini dia telah berjalan di keramaian, banyak pedagang yang masih berjualan disana, dan banyak juga orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang. Dan tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Kiba, Shino dan Hinata. Mereka pun saling berpapasan, Naruto hanya melihat Kiba yang juga melihatnya, laki-laki berambut putih itu hanya terdiam saat mereka berpapasan, setelah Naruto melewati mereka, kelompok Kiba pun merasa ada kejanggalan dengan orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu?"

"Tidak Kiba-kun, aku merasa dia adalah teman kita" Tanggap Hinata mengenai apa yang baru saja Kiba ucapkan, Shino pun mulai ambil andil dalam pembicaraan tersebut. "Untuk sekarang itu tidak penting, memang aku juga merasa mengenalnya tapi hal yang masih tanda tanya adalah Kenapa dia memiliki sharingan?" Mereka pun terdiam, hanya suara keramaianlah yang terdengar jelas di tempat itu.

"Mereka ya? kalian akan segera tahu" Naruto pun melanjutkan berjalannya tanpa menghiraukan Kiba, Hinata dan Shino, dan setelah beberapa langkah berjalan Naruto pun berhenti di salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris, dia masuk ke tempat tersebut dan berkeliling untuk mencari barang yang ia inginkan. Dia pun melihat sebuah barang yang suka dikenakan oleh Jiraiya. Kemudian Naruto mengambilnya sebuah gelang yang polos berwarna hitam.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan berkelilingnya kali ini dia berhenti di salah satu tempat, yaitu sebuah rumah sakit pusat yang berada di tengah desa. "Mata ini belum cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka, aku harus mengambilnya" Naruto pun berjalan memasuki area rumah sakit tersebut dengan pelan dan santainya.

**To be continue ..**

**Chapter 2 END**

Thanks for reading, lebih sempurna lagi jika anda menyempatkan mereview dan memberi saran untuk saya agar story ini bisa lanjut dengan lancar.

Selanjutnya Battle 100 Chapter 24. ^^

See you !

**©Yoshino**

_Hey semuanya. Saya mempunyai berita bagus untuk kalian. IFA 2014 akan segera dilaksanakan, IFA: Indonesian Fanfiction Award. Kalian bisa langsung PM saya. Informasi detail akan segera menyusul. Jika ingin menanggapi informasi ini tolong pm aja ya. ^^_

_Majukan fanfiction berbahasa Indonesia ^^_

_**Saya sebagai humas IFA 2014 hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi penting ini. Jaa na!**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Aku yang sekarang)

Title : Power of White

Author : Yoshino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 3**

**Aku yang sekarang**

"Disini ya?" Sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri di depan rumah sakit pusat yang berada di tengah-tengah desa Konoha, dia pun memasuki halaman rumah sakit tersebut, dia berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Rambut putih Naruto mulai terbang terbawa angin, hembusan angin beserta daun-daun pohon melewati dirinya.

Kini Naruto sudah berjalan di lorong, tatapan tanpa ekspresi masih menyelimuti dirinya. Beberapa orang yang duduk santai, berdiri dan memakai kursi roda pun hanya melihatnya, seolah-olah laki-laki berambut putih itu adalah orang asing yang baru pertama kali menjenguk salah satu pasien yang dirawat inap di rumah sakit tersebut. Naruto memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang sampai menutupi kakinya.

Dan setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, Naruto melihat beberapa anbu yang berjaga di salah satu ruangan khusus, ruangan otopsi yang hanya dipersiapkan oleh ninja medis, melihat Naruto, dua anbu bertopeng itu langsung menghampirinya. "Kenapa anda disini? Ini hanya dikhususkan untuk para ninja medis dan orang yang berkepentingan"

"Aku ingin masuk" Jawab Naruto singkat, matanya tidak melihat para anbu yang sudah berada didepannya, dia hanya terfokus terhadap pintu dimana tempat otopsi itu dilakukan.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, jika kau bersikeras untuk masuk aku akan menghentikanmu dengan cara kekerasan" Ujar salah satu shinobi itu, dia menarik pedang yang berada dipunggungnya. Mereka berdua hanya terfokus terhadap Naruto yang berdiri di depan mereka, "Minggir" dan kemudian..

"Kisama!" Seru anbu tersebut sembari mengayunkan pedangnya, dan disaat itulah dengan sekejap Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan mereka berdua. Gerakan yang cepat sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah dikalahkan dengan singkat.

"Kuat sekali…"

Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, disitu sudah berdiri Shizune, dan beberapa asistennya. "Kau…?" Ucap Shizune tidak percaya. Naruto tetap berjalan dan mendekati mayat berambut oranye tersebut, "Jadi ini, salah satu orang yang telah membunuh guru" Naruto hanya memandangi mayat tak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan polos, senyuman menyeringai mulai ia perlihatkan. Semua ninja medis hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sampai pada akhirnya.

Pintu yang dilalui Naruto terbuka, "Penyusup!" Teriak salah satu anbu yang menggedor pintu ruang otopsi tersebut, dan beberapa anbu lain juga mengikutinya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung bergegas untuk kabur melewati jendela yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berlari di atap-atap rumah dan meloncat-loncat untuk mempercepat kaburnya. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya" Naruto tetap melanjutkan berlarinya. Para anbu masih mengikutinya dari belakang, "Sebenarnya siapa dia? Rambutnya mirip dengan Jiraiya-sama? Dan bukan itu saja dia juga memiliki mata sharingan?" Leader anbu itu menganalisa fisik Naruto yang menurutnya memiliki kemiripan dengan Jiraiya. Dan 3 anbu lainnya masih berada di belakangnya untuk berusaha mengejar Naruto. Setelah terlibat kejar mengejar cukup lama, Naruto pun terjun dari atap rumah yang memiliki tinggi 30 meter. Dan disaat itulah..

_**Aaaaak Aaaaak Aaaaak**_

Burung gagak berterbangan dari tubuh Naruto, puluhan burung gagak itu terbang ke segala arah dan sebagian melesat kencang ke arah anbu yang sudah berdiri di ujung atap tersebut.

"Dia menghilang?" Pikir leader anbu yang wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng berwarna putih dengan garis untuk melihat.

Shizune yang melihat tubuh mayat itu terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Matanya menghilang?" Shizune tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang sangat singkat ini. Kejadian yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh ninja bergelar jonin seperti Kakashi Hatake atau Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa laki-laki itu yang mencurinya, tapi aku tidak melihat gerakan tangannya yang berusaha menyentuh mayat ini" Shizune masih kebingungan, dan salah satu ninja medis berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa Shizune-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Shizune tersenyum, dan pada saat yang bersamaan wajah Shizune menjadi pucat dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi" Pikir Shizune sambil melihat ke jendela, dimana langit gelap kebiru-biruan dan berbintang terlihat indah pada malam itu. Dan disamping itu Naruto sudah terduduk di sebuh kursi panjang dengan penerangan lampu yang seadanya dan tidak begitu terang lampu itu hanya menerangi dimana Naruto duduk, "Rinnengan?" laki-laki berambut putih itu lantas mengambil 2 bola mata yang ditaruh ditoples kaca kecil dengan air berwarna kuning pucat di dalamnya. "Apakah ini mata dewa?" Naruto hanya memandangi mata itu dengan seksama dan memperhatikan baik-baik setiap goresan yang terlihat jelas di mata itu. Mata yang mirip dengan pola mata hewan bunglon. "Aku akan segera mentransplantasinya" Kemudian Naruto menyimpan mata itu kembali di sakunya. Es krim yang sedari tadi di bawanya mulai menetes ke bawah sebelumnya ia membeli es tersebut di mini market yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk itu, "Ini mengingatkanku kepada sensei" Ucapnya sambil melihat es krim biru dengan 2 batang.

..

"Ero sennin!?" Seru Naruto kecil yang terlihat bersemangat. "Kali ini apa yang akan kau ajarkan kepadaku?" Tambahnya tersenyum, sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada pinggir hutan yag cukup lebat. "Kau kan baru saja latihan Naruto" Tegur Jiraiya menasehatinya karena Naruto baru saja melakukan latihan dengannya.

"He? Itu belum cukup" Celoteh Naruto. Dan pada saat itulah Jiraiya tersenyum, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar" Jawab Jiraiya membelakangi Naruto, dan setelah lama menunggu.

"Dimana Ero sennin" Grutu Naruto sambil duduk bersandar di pohon yang cukup rindang. "Maaf menunggu terlalu lama" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya sudah berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan senyumannya. "Kau terlalu lama Ero-sennin" Dan pada saat itulah Jiraiya mengeluarkan es krim biru yang ia sembuyikan dipunggungnya. Melihat es krim itu rasa marah Naruto langsung menghilang begitu saja, dia meloncat saking senangnya. Dan Jiraiya membagi es krim itu untuk di makan bersama. "Ini makanlah selagi dingin hihii"

"Ya! Hihihi" Jawab Naruto tersenyum polos. Dan hal itu berlangsung terus menerus pada saat selesai latihan. Ya selalu.

..

Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata sharingan Naruto, entah kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam jika teringat masa-masa indah bersama sang guru. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kesedihan ini" Lalu Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dan setelah beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan. Kakashi Hatake sudah berada di depannya. Kakashi tampak terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya, seorang shinobi berambut putih dan memiliki sharingan. "Kau-" Ucap Kakashi terputus, karena memang benar seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan hal itu langsung ia tanyakan. "Apakah kau Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi tidak percaya. Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Kenapa kau merubah gaya rambutmu? Dan k-kenapa kau memiliki sharingan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi, kali ini rasa penasaran yang tinggi telah menyelimutinya, rasa keingintahuan yang besar membuat Kakashi terus bertanya-tanya. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi hanya diam saja dan berjalan melewatinya. "Kakashi sensei? Kau akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku cepat atau lambat" Ucap Naruto pelan, dan suara itu dapat di dengar oleh Kakashi melalui telinga bagian kanannya.

"Hey Naruto! Tunggu, besok ada pertemuan di gedung Hokage, Tsunade sama mengharapkan kedatanganmu" Ujar Kakashi sambil berbalik badan ke arah Naruto.

"Ya aku tahu, aku akan datang" Jawab Naruto pelan, dan pada saat itulah ia menghilang dengan sekejap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Batin Kakashi tidak percaya, seakan-akan ini hanyalah genjutsu atau ilusi yang dibuat-buat oleh orang lain, melihat Naruto yang berubah derastis menjadi orang lain dan bukan hanya itu, hal yang harus dipertanyakan adalah kenapa ia memiliki sharingan? Kakashi terus berbatin dan memikirkan pendapatnya mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto baru-baru ini, dan jika teman-temannya melihat Naruto sudah berubah, bagaimana reaksi mereka? Kakashi hanya melihat malam gelap dengan bintang bersinar terang. "Jiraiya-sama?" Batinnya dalam hati.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berjalan ke tempat dimana laboratorium bekas peninggalan Orochimaru berada. "Aku akan segera mentransplantasi mata ini" Pikir Naruto sambil masuk ke tempat terlarang tersebut, penjagaan yang sedikit membuat dirinya dapat leluasa masuk ke dalam dengan mudah. Dan setelah beberapa saat berada di dalam akhirnya Naruto berhasil memasuki lab Orochimaru. "Tempat ini berantakan" Kemudian ia mencari-cari barang dan alat yang dapat digunakan untuk mentranspantasikan matanya, dan ia berhasil menemukan beberapa alat dan barang tersebut, merasa dirinya tidak mampu mentransplantasikan matanya sendiri. Naruto pun membuat beberapa bayangan dari burung gagak. 3 bayangan sudah muncul dan bersiap untuk mengoperasi Naruto. "Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya salah satu bunshin yang mempunyai rambut putih sama dengan Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepala, kini ia sudah tertidur di tempat perawatan yang biasanya digunakan untuk operasi organ-organ dalam.

Bayangan-bayangan itu mulai bergerak dan bersiap untuk melakukan operasi. "Apa saja akan aku lakukan demi membunuh mereka" Batinnya dalam hati, dan pada saat itulah Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya karena dibius oleh jarum suntik dengan cairan berwarna biru.

..

"Aku tidak tahu apakah hal yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang benar? Aku merasa diriku yang sebelumnya, Naruto yang periang, gembira, dan selalu menyembunyikan tangisannya sudah mulai lenyap dari tubuhku, seperti ia melambaikan tangan kepadaku, salam perpisahan dengan senyuman palsu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi apa memang inilah diriku yang sebenarnya?" Gelap gulita menyelimuti penglihatan Naruto, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun untuk sekarang.

"Entah mengapa aku mewarisi kejeniusan Itachi dan tekad kuat Shisui, orang yang memiliki mata sharingan ini, jika transplantasi cepat ini berhasil maka aku akan menjadi shinobi terkuat di Konoha, bukan melainkan di dunia ini…" Senyuman aneh mulai terlihat di bibir Naruto, para bunshin yang melihatnya hanya terdiam beberapa detik sampai mereka melanjutkan operasinya kembali. Dan hal itu berlangsung selama 10 jam sampai matahari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Laboratorium yang sepi dan hening itu mendadak mulai terang terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang tembus dari kaca atap rumah tua tersebut. Naruto masih tertidur di ranjang dengan mata tertutup oleh perban putih, bunshin-bunshin yang mentransplantasi mata rinnengan ke matanya sudah menghilang karena merasa tugasnya sudah selesai. "Sudah selesai kah?" Naruto mulai membuka matanya, namun tidak bisa karena matanya masih tertutup oleh perban dengan ikatan yang kuat. Ia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak keluar dari tempat aneh dan menyeramkan tersebut. "Sebelum keluar aku harus melepas ikatan perban ini"

Kemudian Naruto mulai membuka perban itu dengan hati-hati, perban itu terjatuh ke lantai dan dilihatnya sebuah mata Rinnengan yang sudah tertanam di kedua matanya, sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan kaca yang cukup besar. bukan itu saja yang membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dia juga sudah bisa mengendalikan sharingan dan rinnengan secara bersamaan, dia bisa mengganti matanya sesuka hati. "Aku bisa merasakannya" dan Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi, dia mengembalikan mata rinnengannya menjadi sharingan karena ia tidak ingin menggunakannya untuk sementara waktu dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat lab bekas peninggalan Orochimaru, angin pagi mulai menerpa rambut putih Naruto, ia masih berjalan perlahan di sebuah jalan sempit sambil menghirup udara segara di pagi hari yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat ramen Ichiraku yang berada dipinggir jalan. Untuk sesaat dia berhenti sejenak dan berpikir "Aku cukup familiar dengan tempat ini" laki laki berambut putih itu hanya terdiam dan berhenti di dekat warung ichiraku yang sepertinya pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya, tempat itu memang pernah Naruto kunjungi namun hal hal yang tidak bersangkutan membuatnya melupakan beberapa kejadian yang sudah berlalu seperti makan di tempat ini, dan kejadian-kejadian lain yang sebelumnya Naruto alami, sampai ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke tempat tersebut.

"Aku mau 1 ramen" Ucap Naruto tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun, dia mengacungkan jari namun tidak sampai ke atas.

"Oke 1 ramen!" Jawab pemilik kedai itu bersemangat, Naruto pun hanya bisa menunggu pesanannya dengan duduk santai sambil melihat sebuah sumpit yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana?" Pikir paman Ichiraku melihat wajah Naruto sambil masih merebus mie yang akan ia sajikan untuk Naruto.

"Ini sudah siap" Senyum paman Ichiraku sambil memberikan seporsi mie ramen spesial. Naruto pun hanya terdiam dan melihati seporsi ramen yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Ia pun menghirup bau ramen yang cukup membuatnya tertarik, kemudian ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan mie ramen spesial itu dengan perlahan, dia memakan makanan itu layaknya seseorang yang belum pernah sekali pun mencicipi makanan itu. Setelah 1 suapan ia pun berhenti menyantap makanan tersebut, ekspresi wajahnya berubah di waktu yang sama. Spontan ia pun mulai melanjutkan menyantap makanan itu, kali ini ia menyantapnya dengan lahap. dan tidak terasa 1 porsi sudah habis dilahapnya.

Setelah merasa kenyang Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil beberapa uangnya untuk dibayarkan kepada paman Ichiraku. "Ini" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan berisi uang kepada paman Ichiraku, pria paruh baya itu menerimanya. "Terima kasih, datang lagi ya!" Serunya tersenyum, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Naruto sudah keluar dari kedai tersebut. Ia berjalan di jalan yang mulai ramai.

"Aku merasa makanan itu-" Pikir Naruto terputus karena melihat gadis berambut merah jambu telah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Untuk sesaat Naruto menyembunyikan mata sharingannya dan mengubah mata tersebut menjadi mata biru langit. Dan pada saat itulah Sakura yang baru saja melewatinya mulai menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Ia pu berbalik dan menepuk bahu Naruto, laki-laki berambut putih itu pun juga berbalik ke belakang dimana Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Naruto?" Ucap Sakura pelan. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, sekarang ia telah melihat Naruto dengan rambut yang berbeda, Sakura pikir Naruto sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi putih untuk mengenang Jiraiya-sama yang notabene adalah guru Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengubah rambutmu?" Tanya Sakura keheranan, meskipun pada dasarnya ia telah mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengubah rambutnya untuk mengenang Jiraiya, tapi apa yang dipikirkan Sakura itu salah, karena Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu, bukan penampilannya saja yang berubah namun sifat dan kekuatannya berubah derastis, sekarang Naruto lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang penting-penting saja.

"Aku mempunyai masalah tersendiri, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahumu" Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin seoalah-olah dirinya menganggap Sakura adalah gadis asing yang belum pernah ia jumpai.

"Aku ada urusan penting, jaa" Kemudian Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, melihat sifat Naruto yang aneh Sakura pun berlari mengejarnya. "Dasar bodoh! Kita kan searah kenapa kau berjalan sendirian, aku bisa berjalan bersamamu" Seru Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto dari belakang. Terkena pukulan yang cukup keras membuat Naruto terjatuh ia pun berusaha bangkit lagi secara perlahan. Biasanya Naruto langsung marah atau membuat candaan kepada Sakura jika dipukul seperti itu namun sekarang ini Sakura melihat kejanggalan, hal yang ganjil sedang dialami Naruto, setelah ia bangkit, Naruto kembali berjalan seperti tidak memperdulikan Sakura sedikit pun.

Sakura hanya terdiam sembari melihat Naruto yang melangkah meninggalkannya dari belakang. "Naruto?" Ucapnya cemas, ia mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, karena Naruto telah ditinggal oleh guru tercintanya, dan Sakura mengerti itu, ia pun menganggap hal itu wajar.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto, dan aku akan berusaha memahaminya" Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, Naruto masih berjalan, jarak diantara mereka sekarang sudah melebar sekitar 20 meter. Sakura pun mulai berlari dan menyusul Naruto. "Dan untuk inilah aku ada, aku akan memperhatikanmu" Sakura mulai tersenyum, dan sekarang ia ingin memperhatikan Naruto agar kesedihan dihatinya dapat hilang karena ia merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

_**Di tempat hokage**_

Naruto dan Sakura telah tiba di tempat tersebut, "Kenapa kau mengubah rambutmu Naruto?" Tsunade yang melihat Naruto mengecat rambutnya langsung terkejut saat ia baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Terlihat juga Kakashi dan Sai yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka, mereka berdua datang lebih awal dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahukannya" Jawab Naruto singkat. Dan hal itu menimbulkan spekulasi yang bermunculan. "Apa jangan-jangan dia meniru Jiraiya?" Pikir Tsunade yang masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan rambut putihnya. Shizune mulai menaruh rasa curiga kepada Naruto karena semalam mata rinnengan dari salah satu pain telah dicuri oleh laki-laki berambut putih yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto. "Apakah Naruto yang melakukannya? Tapi itu mustahil laki-laki itu, dilihat dari kekuatan dan ketrampilan, ia sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. kemampuan menganalisa dan melumpuhkan lawan dengan mudahnya membuat hal itu semakin jelas, tidak mungkin kalau laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.." Shizune mengingat kejadian kemarin, seseorang telah mencuri mata rinnengan pain. Dan sekarang pencuri itu masih belum diketahui dari ciri dan fisiknya itu mirip dengan Naruto tapi Shizune tidak mau memasang rasa curiga berlebih dan berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu kepada Naruto dan membiarkan para anbu untuk mencari orang yang melakukan hal tersebut kemarin malam.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian" Tsunade mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kepada team 7, seperti biasa ia mengucapkan kalimat dengan ciri khasnya yaitu serius sambil memegang kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke depan bibir.

Team 7 terlihat mendengarkan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Tsunade dengan seksama. "Anggota Akatsuki mulai bergerak serius, dan desas desus terdengar monster ekor delapan yang berada di Kumogakure telah tertangkap oleh anggota akatsuki yang baru, dan untuk kalian sebagai team 7 aku ingin agar kalian memeriksa desas-desus itu, apa benar itu terjadi? Dan sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati, karena tujuan kalian adalah markas rahasia Akatsuki yang berada di sekitar Kumogakure! Dan untuk kau Naruto, kau tetap tinggal disini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan" Hokage ke 5 memerintah agar team 7 memeriksa fakta yang ada dan memberikan arahan kepada Naruto karena ia lah incaran Akatsuki selanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin ikut dengan team 7" Pungkas Naruto membalas perintah dari Tsunade, bukan kali ini saja Naruto membangkang perintah Tsunade dan hal ini sudah berlangsung secara terus menerus.

"Sudah aku duga, apa kau tidak mau melakukan pelatihan khusus dengan Fukasaku-sama?" Ujar Tsunade tersenyum tipis, dan saat itulah Naruto hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak memerlukan itu, karena aku memiliki kekuatan" Naruto mulai menunjukkan ekspresi dirinya yang sebenarnya, bayang-bayang White mulai terlihat jelas di raut mukanya.

"Untuk sekarang kau tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka, kau tahu Jiraiya yang sekuat itu pun dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah apalagi kau yang masih genin dan hanya mengandalkan tekad dan semangat saja!?" Seru Tsunade mulai terpancing emosinya, sebenarnya dia tidak marah melainkan cemas, karena dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Tsunade yang terlihat mencemaskan dirinya. Kakashi mulai ambil andil dalam percakapan tersebut. "Maaf jika ini tidak sopan, biarkanlah Naruto pergi, aku akan menjaganya" Tutur Kakashi mengenai pendapatnya, sebenarnnya bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan oleh Kakashi, dia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Tsunade bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi dirinya namun perkataan itu tidak mudah untuk disampaikan karena tidak mungkin Tsunade akan percaya begitu saja.

"Apa kau pikir menjaganya mudah? Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan mereka? Jiraiya yang memiliki potensi menjadi Hokage dengan kekuatan senninnya bisa dikalahkan sampai seperti itu, apalagi kau yang hanya jonin dan tidak sekuat Jiraiya" Tsunade menjawab ucapan Kakashi dengan santainya, Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam sambil berusaha mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi masih ada Sai, Sakura dan Yamato nanti…" Jawab Kakashi serius, tatapan serius terlihat jelas walaupun hanya bisa dilihat di mata sebelah kanannya saja. Sakura dan Sai hanya terdiam dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan antara Kakashi sensei dengan Tsunade-sama.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang, jadi biarlah dia ikut" Sela Sakura membela ucapan Kakashi.

"Ya benar sebagai team 7, Naruto harus ikut" Tambah Sai melengkapi ucapan Sakura. Seharusnya mereka mencemaskan Naruto karena sekarang ia adalah target Akatsuki yang selanjutnya tapi mereka berusaha membela dan berpikir positif karena mereka juga mengerti perasaan Naruto, dan sebagai teman, kini giliran team 7 yang akan melindungi Naruto.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafasnya, "Huh? Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko yang besar seperti itu, semuanya bergantung keputusanku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Naruto, dan Konoha" Kali ini hokage ke 5 tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto pergi ke tempat berbahaya itu, dan untuk mengganti posisi Naruto, Tsunade telah mempersiapkan seseorang yang cocok untuk menggantinya.

"Ditambah lagi aku sudah mempersiapkan pengganti yang cocok untuk menempati posisi Naruto" Tambah Tsunade yang masih serius dengan pembicaraannya. Kali ini tidak ada yang berani berargumen membalas pernyataan Tsunade untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Naruto mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak akan menerima itu, posisiku disini tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.." Tanggap Naruto yang juga serius mengenai pembicaraan ini, karena menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk membasmi anggota Akatsuki 1 per 1.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sudah aku bilang kau harus disini dan berlatih dengan Fukasaku-sama" Tegas Tsunade lagi. Ia bersikeras agar Naruto tetap tinggal di Konoha, karena disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu cara pemikiranmu nenek, tapi inilah aku yang sekarang!" Senyum yang tidak biasa mulai menghiasi wajah Naruto. semua orang terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto yang bisa dinilai sangat mustahil.

"Tidak mungkin" Ucap Tsunade pelan, dia terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini, bukan Tsunade saja yang terkejut, Sakura, Sai dan Shizune juga turut terkejut atas perubahan Naruto yang mencolok, aura menakutkan memancar jelas dari tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, ia merasa cemas dan terkejut dengan perubahan mata yang dialami oleh Naruto, kulit di kelenjar wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat hangat.

"Bukankah itu sharingan?" Sai memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, dia hanya berpikir bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan mata itu? Dan darimana mata itu berasal? Spekulasi mulai bermunculan ketika semua orang melihat mata Naruto yang berubah merah.

"Jadi benar laki-laki kemarin adalah Naruto? tapi kenapa ia melakukannya? Untuk tujuan apa? Naruto yang aku kenal tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu" Pikir Shizune yang masih melihat Naruto dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam karena kemarin malam ia sudah mengetahui mata sharingan Naruto namun ia belum menemukan jawabannya darimana mata sharingan itu berasal, Ketika ia menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, Naruto tidak mau menjawabnya dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Naruto bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mata itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade serius tatapannya hanya tertuju kepada wajah Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Uchiha Shisui" Jawab Naruto singkat. Dan setelah jawaban itu diucapkan oleh Naruto, ruangan tersebut menjadi hening untuk beberapa menit. Tsunade sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, pikirannya sudah kosong, untuk sekarang ia tidak mampu untuk berpikir lagi. "Uchiha Shisui adalah salah satu teman dekat Itachi yang turut andil dalam insinden pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi kepada klannya sendiri, dan memang benar jasadnya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang, apa jangan-jangan Naruto menemukan jasad Shisui dan mengambil matanya?" Tsunade mulai mengasumsikan pemikirannya, dan berpendapat tentang darimana Naruto mendapatkan mata itu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk disini, aku akan mencari mereka sendirI" Disaat yang bersamaan Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Aku akan menghancurkan Akatsuki sendirian, pasti!" Pintu pun ia tutup dengan pelan sampai Sakura dan Sai memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. "Tunggu Naruto!"

"Aku akan membunuh mereka satu per satu" Seringai Naruto.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 3 END**

Thanks for reading.

Note: Semua anggota akatsuki masih hidup kecuali Deidara dan Sasori

Power of White akan update setiap hari rabu.

Just protecting you jumat dan The New Akatsuki akan kembali update pada hari senin…

Dan Battle 100 akan kembali update pada tanggal 1 oktober 2014 itu pun jika tidak ada masalah, baiklah sampai jumpa jaa ^^

**©Yoshino**


	4. Chapter 4 (Senyuman)

_Maaf Minna-san, POW baru bisa diupdate sekarang karena kesibukan tertentu, dan mungkin saja story ini akan update seminggu sekali_ ^^

_**Chapter 4 update!**_

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 4**

**Senyuman **

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang nenek pikirkan sekarang, tapi aku akan mencari mereka dan membunuh mereka satu per satu, dengan kekuatanku sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sai yang mengejarnya. "Tunggu Naruto!"

Langkah kaki mengiringi keluarnya laki-laki berambut putih itu dari gedung pemerintahan Kage. "Tunggu" Ujar Sakura sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Naruto pun berhenti dan berusaha mendengarkan apa yang ingin Sakura katakan kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Apa yang kau katakan? aku akan menemanimu dan Sai juga" Sai yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto terdiam dia tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Sebagai team 7 kita harus bekerja sama apapun yang terjadi, meskipun aku baru saja bergabung disini, aku sudah dapat merasakan kebersamaan bersama kalian, Naruto Sakura" Sai mengutarakan pendapatnya dan Sakura juga berpikiran sama dengan Sai.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sai, sebaiknya kita melakukan ini bersama-sama" Lanjut Sakura meneruskan pendapat Sai.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian inginkan, 1 jam dari sekarang kita berkumpul di gerbang" Dan setelah beberapa saat tiba-tiba saja Kakashi dan Yamato berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto? aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan, tapi apa kau ingin melupakan team 7? Setelah mendapat kekuatan itu, apa kamu pikir bisa mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara memprovokasi. Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Jawab Naruto singkat.

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan cepatnya dan menyisakan beberapa bulu burung gagak. "Naruto? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Pikir Kakashi, Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia merasa mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto?"

_**Sebelumnya Ruangan Hokage**_

"Sesuai permintaan Hokage-sama" Yamato pun mengingat perintah yang disampaikan oleh Tsunade kepada Kakashi dan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang telah menimpa Naruto, dia berubah 360 derajat, jadi terus awasi dia dan jangan biarkan kalian mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun darinya. Tentang misi biarkan dia melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Karena cepat atau lambat kalian akan tahu jika melihatnya secara langsung? Kenapa Naruto bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan seperti itu?" Perintah Tsunade Kemudian Kakashi dan Yamato memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Jiraiya?" Pikir Tsunade sambil melihat pemandangan desa dari jendel kaca ruangan itu.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, dia bersiap-siap dan berkemas untuk menjalani misi barunya. Dia memegang foto yang di dalamnya tergambar jelas Naruto kecil dan Jiraiya yang sedang tersenyum gembira. "Sensei?" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya. Kemudian dia menaruh kembali foto itu sejajar dengan fotonya saat masih genin.

Naruto mengambil jubah berwarna putih yang ia kenakan saat misi sebelumnya saat melindungi Hotaru, jubah berwarna putih dengan 2 garis merah telah ia pakai. Dan setelah beberapa saat bersiap-siap, Naruto pun berangkat dari misinya dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Di rumah Sakura, gadis berambut pink pendek dengan ikat kepala merah itu juga tengah bersiap untuk menjalani misi selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tidak begitu bersemangat karena terpikirkan sifat Naruto yang mendadak mengacuhkannya. "Idiot itu? Kenapa dia mengacuhkanku dan bersikap dingin kepadaku?" Batin Sakura kesal, ia mengikat ikat kepalanya dan memakai jubah yang sama dengan Naruto. Di rumah Sai, Sai terlihat membaca sebuah buku yang ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri, namun setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas, dia tidak membaca buku itu melainkan hanya melihat sebuah gambar, 2 orang bersalaman dan tersenyum.

Setelah dirasa cukup memandang buku itu, Sai pun menutupnya dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan miliknya, "Baiklah, semoga misi ini berjalan dengan lancar" Batin Sai dalam hatinya, ia pun berjalan keluar rumahnya.

1 jam kemudian, jam menunjukkan pukul 14:00 siang, sementara itu terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang besar Konohagakure. "Kenapa Naruto lama sekali? Dia kan yang menyuruh kita berkumpul disini jam 13:30" Grutu Sakura kesal.

"Huh? Biasanya dia datang lebih awal, dia terlalu lama?" Sahut Yamato yang masih pembicaraannya masih bersangkutan dengan perkataan Sakura. Dan setelah beberapa menit, Naruto datang begitu saja dan terjun dari langit.

"Kau terlalu lama, Naruto!?" Seru Sakura marah. Sekarang Naruto telah berdiri di depannya, rekan lain pun juga merasa lega karena Naruto telah datang.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat" Tutur Naruto begitu saja, mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seperti itu, Sakura pun semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, melihat dirimulah yang bergerak lambat!" Jawab Sakura semakin terpancing emosinya.

"Maaf" Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Sakura, namun dengan tatapan yang dingin. Melihat perdebatan mereka, Kakashi pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Baiklah, dari pada bertengkar, lebih baik kita cepat bergegas" Pungkas Kakashi, mereka pun berangkat dan Kakashi menjadi pemimpin team 7 yang baru tersebut, mendengar itu lantas Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. "Pembasmian Akatsuki akan segera dimulai" Ucapnya pelan senyuman menyeringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Senyuman itu?" Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, dia melirik senyuman Naruto yang terlihat menakutkan.

Dan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka telah sampai di hutan lebat dan memanfaatkan dahan pohon yang tinggi untuk dijadikan sebagai pijakan agar sampai ke tempat tujuan lebih cepat.

"Jadi tujuan kita adalah Kumogakure, Senpai?" Ujar Yamato yang sekarang ini sudah meloncat sejajar di samping Kakashi. Sakura dan Sai berada di depan sedangkan Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berada di depan, kini posisi dia yang sekarang berada di belakang.

"Benar, perjalanan Kumogakure dari sini akan memakan waktu 2 sampai 3 hari, itu pun kita belum mencari persembunyian Akatsuki, mungkin 1 minggu kita bisa kembali ke desa" Jawab Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu masih memandang ke depan dimana terdapat dahan-dahan pohon selanjutnya yang akan ia pijak.

Naruto tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun disaat itu, dia hanya focus dengan perjalanan dan tujuannya. "….." rambut putihnya terus tertiup angin, dan mata berwarna merah yang biasa disebut sharingan juga terus menatap lurus hanya terfokus kepada satu titik.

"Kenapa ini? situasi yang belum pernah aku jumpai, biasanya dia cerewet dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, tapi kenapa dia sangat berbeda?" dan disaat yang bersamaan Sakura mulai merasakan perbedaan drastis yang menyelimuti diri Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sai yang melihat wajah merenung Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Sakura tersenyum tipis, meskipun gadis berambut pink itu berusaha mengelak, namun Sai tetap tahu apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Apakah dia memikirkan Naruto?" Pikir Sai sembari melihat Sakura yang masih focus ke depan.

"Sebelum itu kita harus segera bertemu dengan Raikage karena misi ini adalah bentuk kerja sama dari kedua belah pihak antara Konoha dan Kumogakure" Ucap Kakashi yang masih meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain.

"Jadi kali ini kita akan bekerja sama dengan para shinobi Kumogakure, Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Sai menyahut ucapan Kakashi.

"Yeah, sebelumnya aku diberitahu oleh Tsunade sama."

_**Ruangan Hokage sebelum keberangkatan**_

"Sebelum berangkat, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kakashi?" Seperti biasa Tsunade berbicara dengan menekuk siku dan memasang wajah yang cukup serius.

"Apa? Hokage-sama?" Jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Sebelum kau mencari lokasi persembunyian Akatsuki, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Raikage terlebih dahulu, karena sebelumnya aku sudah mengkonfirmasi tentang keterlibatan mereka dalam misi ini?"

"Apakah kita akan bekerja sama dengan mereka?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Benar, mengenai penculikan Hachibi monster berekor 8 yang sekaligus adalah adik dari Raikage oleh Akatsuki , mungkin itu adalah alasan kuat mereka akan terlibat dalam misi ini" raut serius masih menyelimuti wajah Tsunade, ia pun memberitahukan semua yang ia ketahui tentang misi yang akan dilaksanakan oleh team 7 ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana untuk memastikannya" Pungkas Kakashi penuh kesiapan.

"Sekarang kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini"

"Iya!"

Kembali ke perjalanan, sekarang Kakashi berada di paling depan dengan Sai yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. "Begitu kah? Jika mereka ikut bergabung, kemungkinan besar, misi kita akan berjalan dengan lancar" Kata Sai percaya diri.

Dan setelah berada dalam perjalanan selama 1 hari, team 7 akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah lahan di tengah hutan. Semua terlihat meletakkan barang bawaan mereka, api unggun telah dibuat dan semua pun berkumpul di dekat api unggun tersebut, terkecuali Naruto yang hanya bersandar di pohon dengan memasang ekspresi dingin. Arah matanya hanya tertuju pada sebuah tanah kering yang terletak di sekitarnya.

"Hey Naruto! kemarilah!" Seru Yamato memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang lantang. Naruto pun hanya terdiam tanpa memperdulikan suara tersebut, sampai ia pun berdiri dan menjauh dari lahan itu.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto!" Tanya Sakura berteriak. Laki-laki berambut putih itu pun hanya menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan posisi yang membelakanginya.

"Aku akan segera kembali" Setelah menoleh Naruto langsung meneruskan jalannya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang dikiranya nyaman. Suara langkah kaki masih menemani perjalanan Naruto menyelusuri hutan dengan pepohonan yang lebat, dan sampailah ia di tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya beristirahat.

Sakura melamun, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Sakura singkat. Kemudian Yamato menyahut jawaban Sakura. "Apakah ini mengenai Naruto?" Mendengar ucapan ketua Yamato, Sakura pun terdiam sembari memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Jadi benar ini mengenai Naruto, sudah kuduga. Memang hari ini dia sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya"

"Dia memang sangat berbeda, bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya meskipun ia berada di sampingku" Sakura termenung cemas, perkataan lirih penuh perasaan terucap begitu saja keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang menganggunya? Akan tetapi untuk sementara ini kita biarkan saja, karena kematian Jiraiya sama lah yang membuatnya seperti ini, aku yakin dia akan segera kembali ke dirinya yang sebelumnya" Sahut Kakashi sambil melihat bara api yang menyala-nyala.

"Dan lebih baik kita beristirahat agar stamina dan chakra kita tetap berjaga untuk perjalanan besok" Lanjut Kakashi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan api unggun itu.

"Iya!" Jawab Sakura dan Sai, Yamato pun juga sudah meninggalkan api unggun itu untuk beristirahat di tempat yang sebelumnya ia letakkan barang bawaannya. Kini mereka berempat sudah berjalan menuju ke mimpi mereka masing-masing. Malam langit berbintang menghantar mereka dalam tidur yang lelap, bulan purnama yang cerah pun juga ikut menyinari tempat dimana mereka sekarang beristirahat.

Di tempat lain, Naruto hanya duduk di batu yang besar sembari memandang indahnya langit berbintang dengan bulan purnama yang sempurna, "Sensei?" Batinnya dalam hati, gemercik air terdengar di telinga Naruto, sekarang di depan laki-laki berambut putih itu, telah mengalir air sungai dengan tenang dan sejuk dipandang, bayangan bulan purnama terlihat jelas di permukaan air tersebut, mata sharingan Naruto yang melihat air itu pun juga dipantulkan dan menghasilkan bayangan Naruto, mata merah menyala dapat dilihat di pantulan bayangan itu namun tidak begitu jelas karena bayangan Naruto terombang-ambing oleh air yang mengalir.

"dalam hal ini aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas, namun tujuanku ikut dalam misi ini sudah tergambar jelas dipikiranku yaitu membantai seluruh anggota Akatsuki, walaupun sepertinya mudah, aku harus tetap hati-hati dan waspada, yang pasti pembasmian Akatsuki ini akan segera dimulai" Senyum Naruto misterius, seperti senyumannya tidak mengambarkan ekspresi apapun, meskipun begitu senyuman itu dapat diindikasikan menjadi senyuman penuh kebencian dan balas dendam.

Setelah beberapa saat termenung sendirian di tempat yang nyaman itu, Naruto pun kembali ke tempat Kakashi dan lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah sampai di tempat peristirahatan team 7. Setelah melewati hutan dengan pepohonan yang lebat, mata Naruto pun langsung tertuju kepada Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap bermandikan dinginnya angin di tengah malam, melihat itu Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat Sakura. Dan melepas jaket oranye nya untuk diletakkan ke tubuh Sakura yang sekarang ini telah tertidur pulas. Ekspresi dingin masih menyelimuti wajah Naruto, dan kemudian ia pun mulai memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Akhirnya semua anggota team 7 pun tertidur terbawa mimpi di bawah indahnya bulan purnama.

Zzzzz

"Ekspresi apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini?" Wajah gelisah, nafas terengah-engah, dan detak jantung tidak beraturan adalah hal yang sekarang Sakura rasakan setelah melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Crott!

Tusukan demi tusukan terus menghujam ke arah seseorang yang telah mati tidak berdaya,

Crott!

"Rasakan ini, hahaha" Tawa licik Naruto sambil menancapkan batang hitam yang keluar dari tangannya. "Hahaha, perasaan apa ini, aku tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya" Senyum seringai Naruto penuh kekejaman.

"Jangan lakukan itu Naruto? Naruto? Naruto!" teriakan Sakura pun seketika itu membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Gadis berambut pink itu mengucurkan keringat yang cukup deras sampai membasahi pipiya. "Huh huh huh, mimpi kah?" Ujarnya penuh kelegaan. Kemudian ia melihat jaket Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Ini kan?" Pikir Sakura sembari memegang jaket kebanggan Naruto tersebut, ia pun melihat ke samping dimana Naruto tengah tertidur lelap dengan wajah polos kekanak-kanakan. Wajah merah merona langsung timbul di 2 bagian pipi Sakura sekaligus.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu. Lihatlah cara ia tertidur, wajah dan ekspresinya membuat siapapun berpikir dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu sekejam itu" Kegelisahan Sakura pun menghilang karena melihat ekspresi Naruto saat tertidur, meskipun sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat hanyalah bagian luarnya saja. Dia tidak tahu bagian dalam Naruto seperti apa dan hal itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang belum Sakura ketahui.

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, hal itu menandakan jika pagi telah tiba, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai dan terakhir Naruto, mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, "Selamat pagi Naruto" Senyum Sakura sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Yeah" Jawab Naruto sembari mencari-cari jaketnya, melihat Naruto kebingungan seperti itu, Sakura pun langsung memberikan jaket special dengan garis oranye yang cukup lebar tersebut. "Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Naruto dingin, ia pun menerima jaket tersebut dan memakainya di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Istirahat yang cukup untuk menjaga stamina dan chakra kita agar tetap stabil saat perjalanan, kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Seru Kakashi dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya walaupun suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup oleh masker.

"Ya" Jawab Yamato, Sai, Sakura kompak. Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi yang dingin. "Ya" Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Dia masih bersikap dingin…." Pikir Kakashi sembari memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya, dan kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, tersisa 1 hari lagi untuk sampai ke Kumogakure.

Setelah sekian lama berada dalam perjalanan yang cukup menguras tenaga dan melelahkan, akhirnya team 7 sudah sampai di pintu masuk Kumogakure.

"Sudah sampai kah?" Kakashi pun langsung mendekati penjaga gerbang dan berbincang-bincang mengenai maksud kedatangannya kesini. Para penjaga pun menganggukan kepala pertanda mengerti dan mempersilahkan ninja Konoha tersebut masuk ke wilayah desa. Mereka pun diantar oleh salah satu penjaga.

"Jadi kalian yang diutus oleh Hokage untuk kesini" Ujar Raikage A yang sekarang ini telah duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk, Naruto dan lainnya pun juga sudah terduduk di area itu.

"Iya, kami diperintahkan oleh Hokage-sama untuk menemui anda, guna membahas kerja sama antar 2 negara ini" Jawab Kakashi penuh tata karma, sopan santun adalah prioritas utama karena Kakashi sekarang sedang berbicara kepada orang nomor 1 di Kumogakure.

"Kau benar, kerja sama adalah hal yang harus diutamakan, karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan sampai mereka menculik Bee. Akatsuki terlalu kuat jadi aku harap kalian bisa diajak kerja sama bukan hanya untuk kepentingan Kumogakure dan Konoha melainkan untuk dunia shinobi, bisa jadi kasus penculikan ini adalah pertanda buruk untuk dunia shinobi" Raikage pun langsung menyetujui kerja sama tersebut, sebenarnya dia belum mengetahui siapa yang menculik Bee, hanya jubah berwarna hitam dan berlambang awan merah yang dapat terlihat oleh salah satu saksi pertarungan tersebut. Dan ia meyakini bahwa ada maksud dari semua ini, Akatsuki mulai bergerak serius.

Kakashi terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, sampai Naruto pun tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan tersebut. "Anda tidak perlu risau, karena sebentar lagi Akatsuki akan lenyap" Sela Naruto dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Siapa orang ini?" Batin Darui dalam hatinya, ia hanya berdiri di belakang Raikage dengan tatapan bosannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Bocah?" Jawab Raikage mengenai perkataan Naruto yang bisa dibilang hanya bualan belaka.

"Hey Naruto, bicaralah yang sopan kepada Raikage-sama" Pungkas Kakashi, laki-laki bermasker itu berusaha menasehati Naruto untuk tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak kepada Raikage. Sekarang perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya tertuju kepada Naruto seorang.

"Hn, aku akan membasmi seluruh anggota Akatsuki, itu saja" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Jangan bercanda! Bualanmu itu sangat lucu sekali, tidak mungkin kau bisa membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki sekaligus, apa kau tidak ingat Bee yang notabene adalah shinobi terkuat di Kumogakure berhasil kalah dan diculik oleh mereka, apalagi kau yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai kekuatan mereka" Raikage pun emosi dan melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Naruto.

"Kau membuat Raikage marah berhentilah berbicara dan minta maaf kepadanya" Ucap Yamato yang duduk di samping Naruto, mendengar ucapan Yamato, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dingin.

"Raikage? Sesuai perkataanku tadi aku akan membuktikannya" Jelas Naruto secara tidak rinci, dia masih menyembunyikan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Dan lagi, cara bertarungku bukan seperti adikmu, walaupun aku belum mengetahui cara bertarungnya, aku masih bisa menilai sebagaimana kuatnya dia dengan melihat musuh yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki" Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto membuat siapapun terus memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini? apakah dia benar-benar serius?" Pikir Mabui sembari memegang dokumen-dokumen penting Negara yang akan ditanda tangani oleh Raikage. Gadis berkulit hitam dan berambut putih itu tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk dengan santai tanpa ada ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Apa kau mengejek Adikku!" Seru Raikage penuh emosi, kali ini dia memukul meja yang berada di depannya.

_**Duarr!**_

"Hey Naruto!" Ujar Yamato yang kini turut ambil andil dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan Naruto, Raikage-sama" Kakashi pun meminta maaf kepada Raikage atas kelakuan muridnya tersebut, sebagai ketua team 7 dia bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan mendadak ini.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto, Naruto pun hanya terdiam dan tersenyum menyeringai. Rambut putihnya menutupi matanya sehingga, hanya bibirnya yang kelihatan oleh pandangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengejek adik anda Raikage" Jawab Naruto atas perkataan Raikage tadi, yang membentak bentak penuh luapan emosi karena ucapannya yang menyinggung perasaan Raikage.

"Naruto?" Sai pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan terheran dengan ulah yang diperbuat oleh Naruto.

"Bocah, Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi, tapi aku ingin kau membuktikannya di arena, bertarunglah dengan murid adikku, dan aku pikir melawan mereka adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah jadi tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi" Raikage pun menantang Naruto untuk bertarung dengan murid Killer Bee yang cukup kuat, mendengar ucapan itu, semua orang pun terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Duel?"

"Huh?" Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya. Naruto tersenyum dingin ia pun mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak asing baginya. "Jadi begitu ya? Menarik. Tapi asal anda tahu? Raikage? Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali, itu adalah jalan ninjaku" Ucap Naruto sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku akan menantikan pertarungan itu, dan memberikan pelajaran yang berharga untuk murid-murid Killer Bee" Lanjut Naruto seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kakashi Hatake!"

"Iya?"

"Aku harap kau mengajari sopan santun kepada bocah itu, dia tidak memilikinya sama sekali" Raikage pun mengeluh dan berusaha menyampaikan ketidak enakannya kepada Kakashi soal sikap Naruto.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami, Raikage-sama, tentang Naruto aku akan segera mengurusnya"

"Baiklah jika kau mengerti, itu sudah cukup, akan tetapi mengenai pertarungan itu, aku tidak akan membatalkannya, karena aku ingin melihat apakah cara bertarungnya sesuai dengan perkataannya" Imbuh Raikage sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Darui, antarkan mereka ke tempat istirahat, dan Shii panggil Omoi dan Karui" Tambah Raikage.

"Baik" Jawab Darui dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Ya!" Jawab Shii penuh hormat. Mereka pun keluar ruangan untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing sesuai perintah Raikage-sama.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Kakashi dan lainnya pun akhirnya sampai ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Besok kah?" Pikir Kakashi sembari duduk di jendela dan memandang hiruk pikuk kota dari atas.

Sakura pun terlihat meletakkan barang-barangnya, dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia terlihat murung. "Kenapa dia berubah dengan cepat? Padahal tadi pagi, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan sikapnya, kenapa dengannya?" Sakura memikirkan Naruto, Naruto yang berubah, sekarang ini laki-laki berambut putih itu sedang berjalan menuju kegelapan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

**Ruangan Raikage**

"Tidak seperti biasanya, anda terlalu cepat mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting ini Raikage-sama" Mabui yang melihat kecepatan kilat tangan besar Raikage yang berusaha menandatangani berkas-berkas penting hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melihat cara bertarungnya, apakah dia hanya membual atau yang dikatakan itu memang benar" Jawab Raikage yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Dan di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, Shii berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan Omoi dan Karui, "Dimana mereka?" Pikirnya sambil berjalan menyelusuri jalanan kota, gedung coklat yang berbahan tanah dapat dengan mudah dilihat disamping kanan dan kiri, kebanyakan gedung memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama sekitar 18 meter atau lebih. Dan setelah beberapa saat berjalan menyelusuri kota, akhirnya ia bertemu Omoi dan Karui yang sedang berlatih di sebuah lahan kosong dengan alas tanah berwarna coklat.

"Woy, Omoi Karui!" Teriak Shii dari kejauhan, ia terlihat berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Shii? Kau kelihatannya terburu-buru sekali?"

"Aku disuruh Raikage-sama memanggil kalian, cepat kesana ada sesuatu yang ingin beliau bicarakan" Ucap Shii dengan menghela nafasnya berulang kali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit, ada shinobi konoha yang telah-" setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan perkara yang telah terjadi, Omoi dan Karui pun mengepal tangannya dengan luapan emosi.

"Kisama! Berani-beraninya dia menghina Sensei" Celoteh Karui terbawa emosi. Omoi pun juga memasang ekspresi yang sama. "Sebaiknya kita kesana, aku ingin segera memberi pelajaran kepada orang itu…" Sela Omoi, kemudian mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kantor pemerintahan Raikage.

_**2 jam kemudian…**_

_**Bertempat di sebuah lahan kosong dengan tanah berwarna coklat, dan di sekitar situ sudah berdiri beberapa orang yang ingin menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut dan membuktikan perkataan Naruto, apa memang yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran ataukah hanya bualan semata. **_

"Apa kau yang menghina Killer bee sama!" Seru Karui sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan segera menghabisimu, orang Konoha!" Teriak Omoi sembari bersiap dengan memegang gagang pedang yang berada di punggungnya. Mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak berguna itu membuat telinga Naruto merasa terganggu.

"Hn, aku yang akan memberi pelajaran untuk kalian shinobi lemah Kumogakure" Senyum Naruto menyeringai.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 4 END**

**©Yoshino Tada**

_**Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya? Ikutin terus Power Of White, dan jika ini termasuk salah satu story fave kalian, kalian bisa daftarkan ini ke formulir nominasi IFA 2014 (ngarep) _^**_

_**Yosh selanjutnya.**_

_**Battle 100: Chapter 27: Shinobi yang sempurna**_

_**Just Protecting You! Chapter 11: Malam Pembantaian**_

_**See you next time ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5 (Pembasmian Akatsuki)

_**Chapter 5 update!**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 5**

**Pembasmian Akatsuki**

"_Awal dari kemunculan seorang shinobi yang akan menjadi pemimpin dunia di masa depan"_

.

.

"_Dengan mata sharingan dan rinnenganku ini, aku akan menjadi sebuah symbol kekuatan bagi semua shinobi yang hidup di dunia ini, melebihi leluhur semua ninja"_

_._

_._

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

_._

_Naruto masih tersenyum menyeringai, tatapan kosong menyelimuti wajah laki-laki berambut putih tersebut, kini dia hanya melihat 2 orang lemah yang sudah berdiri di depannya._

"2 orang jonin dengan kekuatan standar, aku dapat menghabisi mereka dalam sekejap namun aku akan bermain main sebentar dengan mereka" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu mulai menaruh perhatian kepada Naruto, karena apa yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah seorang shinobi dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Senyuman itu?"

Raikage juga turut serta menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut, dia berdiri di samping bebatuan yang cukup besar. "Tekanan dan chakranya berubah derastis? Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Raikage merasakan chakra kuat yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Ayo Omoi!"

"Ya!" Kemudian mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun hanya bersikap biasa dan tidak bereaksi ketika melihat mereka berdua berlari untuk bersiap menyerangnya.

Omoi dan Karui berlari dengan menggunakan teknik tipuan dimana mereka berlari secara bergantian dan berpindah pindah dari satu posisi ke posisi lain begitupun seterusnya, "Teknik dasar yang memiliki tingkatan tinggi, mereka telah melatihnya secara rutin" Pikir Darui yang juga menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kejadian yang tidak diinginkan akhirnya terjadi, Naruto melompat dengan cepat saking cepatnya Omoi dan Karui tidak bisa melihatnya dan 2 batang keluar dari kedua tangan Naruto dan diwaktu yang bersamaan ia pun menancapkan batang hitam itu ke punggung Omoi dan Karui.

"Apa!" Ujar Raikage terperanga. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun juga ikut terkejut dengan kejadian yang tidak diperkirakan sebelumnya, Naruto membunuh Omoi dan Karui begitu saja.

"Kisama! Kenapa kau membunuh mereka!" bentak Raikage sambil mengeluarkan halilintar berwarna biru dan menyelubungi tubuh Raikage.

Naruto terlihat menatap wajah Raikage dengan tatapan kosong, di bawah kakinya sudah tergeletak Omoi dan Karui yang berlumuran darah akibat batang karbon hitam yang menghujam punggung mereka sampai tertembus ke bagian depan.

"Tenang Raikage-sama itu hanya sebuah genjutsu" Kakashi pun menyadarkan Raikage yang sudah terperangkap di genjutsu yang Naruto buat dengan menepuk pundaknya. Setelah menyentuh pundak raikage, raikage pun langsung tersadar dan dilihatnya Omoi dan Karui yang masih terlihat bertarung dengan Naruto.

"Beraninya dia melakukan itu kepadaku" Gumam Raikage marah.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya anda saja, melainkan semua orang yang berada disini juga terkena genjutsu tersebut tapi saya sudah menyadarkan semua orang dengan sharinganku" Jawab Kakashi penuh sopan santun, dia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi begitu? Apakah dia sekuat itu" Ucap Raikage sambil melihat orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut tersadar dan terheran-heran.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka berdua sudah terbunuh ditangan Naruto tapi kenapa?" Sakura baru saja tersadar dari genjutsu yang Naruto buat, ia pun bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi baru saja.

"Kita terjebak di genjutsu yang dibuat oleh Naruto" Sela Sai yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Tetesan keringat pun bercucuran di kulit wajah Sakura, ia pun teringat dengan mimpinya kemarin.

"Ini seperti kejadian yang aku alami dalam mimpi kemarin, tapi sedikit berbeda karena orang yang dibunuh Naruto adalah anggota Akatsuki" Pikir Sakura sambil memandang wajah dingin Naruto yang sekarang telah sibuk melawan Omoi dan Karui.

Omoi dan Karui masih menggunakan kombinasi gerakan dan ayunan pedangnya untuk menghadapi Naruto, mereka pun berulangkali menyerang secara beruntun namun mata sharingan Naruto dapat melihat semuanya. "Pergerakan yang bagus, akan tetapi…" Pikir Naruto yang masih terus menghindar dari 1 tebasan, 2 tebasan sampai 3 tebasan, dan hal itu berlangsung secara terus menerus.

"Kenapa dia bisa menghindari semua serangan yang kita lancarkan" Batin Karui dalam hatinya, wajahnya pun terlihat panik.

"Sial, dia terlihat seperti sudah membaca seluruh gerakan yang aku dan Karui buat, apakah ini kekuatan dari mata sharingan?" Pikir Omoi sambil tetap memperhatikan tatapan kosong Naruto. kini mereka telah menjaga jarak sekitar 7 meter, Omoi dan Karui masih terlihat terengah-engah karena melakukan serangan secara berturut-turut.

Semua mata masih tertuju pada pertarungan di tanah lapang berwarna coklat tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil disela-sela pertarungan itu, lagi lagi senyuman Naruto terlihat misterius.

"Apakah hanya ini kekuatan dari murid shinobi terkuat di Kumoagakure?" Naruto berusaha memprovokasi dan memancing emosi Omoi dan Karui, dengan menyindir guru mereka. Tatapan kosong masih terpasang di wajah laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang!" Jawab Karui penuh emosi, dia pun mengepal erat tangan kanannya pertanda dia ingin cepat menghabisi Naruto dengan tatapan kosong yang menyebalkan.

"Aku membenci tatapan itu" Pikir Karui yang masih memegang pedang di tangan kanannya, kini dia berdiri sejajar dengan Omoi yang seperti biasanya selalu memakan permen dengan batang putih yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Aku akan mulai bermain-main dengan kalian sekarang" Senyum Naruto menyeringai, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali, mangekyou sharingan telah aktif. Omoi dan Karui langsung terkejut dan pedang yang mereka pegang masing-masing lepas dari genggaman. Serasa waktu dihentikan perubahan derastis dalam pertarungan pun nampak terlihat oleh beberapa orang yang menyadarinya. "Jadi begitu ya? Naruto?" Kakashi hanya bisa melihat pertarungan itu dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat, ia menganalisa gerakan gerakan Naruto meskipun gerakan itu tidak terlihat wujudnya.

"Kenapa mereka berhenti bergerak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Omoi dan Karui?" Shii yang melihat pertarungan itu merasa aneh, ia berpikir seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa Omoi dan Karui sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mereka tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura pun juga ikut bingung dengan pertarungan tersebut. Raikage yang melihatnya mulai gelisah, "Apa lagi ini?" Gumamnya resah, keresahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat Karui tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Karui!" Seru Shi cemas.

Dan hal yang ditanyakan pun akhirnya terjawab. Naruto tersenyum dingin. Kini dia telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk bulat dengan 2 kursi yang telah diduduki oleh Omoi dan Karui, kedua tangan mereka terlihat terikat oleh sebuah tali berbahan kulit, pembatas kursi itu menjadi alas untuk tangan mereka. "Dimana ini?!" Teriak Omoi panik.

"Aku akan memberi kalian pelajaran yang berharga" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, ia pun berjalan memutar dan berhenti di belakang kursi Omoi. "Kau akan merasakannya" Bisik Naruto sambil mengambil pedang yang berada di punggung Omoi. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan tebasan demi tebasan telah menghujam tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aaaa!"

"Arrgh!"

Dunia genjutsu yang mengerikan. "Apakah kalian masih ingin melawan? …

Aku harap tidak, karena aku menganggap kalian sebagai teman, dan kalian tahu musuhku itu hanyalah Akatsuki seorang" Pungkas Naruto sambil melemparkan pedang yang ia bawa ke arah sembarang, di 2 kursi yang diduduki oleh Omoi dan Karui tersebut telah berceceran darah dan terlihat Karui yang telah pingsan terlebih dahulu sedangkan Omoi masih melihati Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan kesengsaraan.

"Dia monster" Pikirnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. suara langkah kaki pun terdengar semakin menjauh, semakin jauh dan sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mereka pun kembali ke dunia nyata. Pada dasarnya 1 hari di dunia genjutsu adalah 1 menit di dunia nyata, dan itu berlangsung beberapa menit lamanya. Membuat mereka berdua seperti disiksa selama beberapa hari dan mengalami penderitaan yang sebenarnya.

Omoi dan Karui pun terbujur lemah tak berdaya, mereka pingsan tak sadarkan diri di tempat pertarungan tersebut, melihat itu Shii dan Darui bergegas berlari ke arah mereka untuk menolong supaya terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Aku terlalu berlebihan" Batin Naruto.

Sai, Sakura, dan Yamato pun tercengang melihat Naruto yang mengalahkan mereka berdua tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. "Naruto?"

"Apakah dia benar-benar Naruto?" Ucap Yamato bingung. Sai pun hanya melihat tatapan wajah Naruto yang masih dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Naruto, dia memanfaatkan mata sharingan untuk membuat genjutsunya sendiri, namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, sejak kapan dia bisa mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan mengingat dia baru saja mendapat mata itu entah darimana, dia berkembang sangat pesat dan bisa kubilang dia adalah shinobi terkuat di Konohagakure sekarang melebihi Hokage" Pikir Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya. Tatapan bosannya masih mengarah ke wajah Naruto.

"Mengalahkan 2 shinobi setingkat jonin tanpa menyentuh mereka? Itu terlalu sulit untuk aku lakukan" Lanjut Kakashi. Raikage terlihat geram dan kesal, ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri di posisinya. Perhatian Naruto langsung tertuju kepada Raikage yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, tatapan kosong masih terpasang di wajah laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Bukankah itu Sharingan? Apa kau dari klan Uchiha?" Tanya Raikage dengan suara khasnya yang serak serak basah. Tatapan tajam pun mengarah kepada Naruto.

"Aku berasal dari klan Uzumaki, mata ini diberikan oleh kakak temanku yang memiliki darah klan Uchiha" Jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan dan lirih, wajah dinginnya masih terlihat jelas dimukanya.

"Aku akui kau memang kuat, tapi hanya dengan mata pemberian itu, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka ataupun membasmi mereka, itu terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan" Pungkas Raikage mengenai pendapatnya tentang kekuatan yang sekarang dimiliki oleh Naruto. mendengar ucapan itu, Naruto tersenyum ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke bawah, hanya tanah coklat yang sekarang ia pandang.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membunuh mereka satu per satu, peganglah perkataanku itu" Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan area tersebut, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Dia masih dingin seperti biasa" Pikir Raikage, Kakashi dan lainnya yang mendengar percakapan itu pun langsung berjalan mendekati Raikage. "Maaf soal itu, Raikage" Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi meminta maaf kepada Raikage karena tingkah laku Naruto yang dinilai tidak sopan terhadap pemimpin Negara Kumogakure tersebut.

"Tidak, Dunia Shinobi telah menemukan seseorang yang akan menyelamakan dunia" Jelas Raikage tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya sampai yakin seperti itu kepada Naruto, namun jika melihat wajah Raikage yang tersenyum, Kakashi dan lainnya pun juga mulai sadar dan memandang Naruto sebagai shinobi yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa Raikage bisa beranggapan seperti itu, namun aku juga berpikiran sama" Pikir Kakashi sambil melihat ke depan dimana Naruto masih berjalan lurus meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kakashi Hatake?"

"Iya?"

"Nanti pergilah ke ruanganku, aku akan membahas rencana pengintaian markas Akatsuki untuk esok hari" Perintah Raikage. Dan Kakashi pun mengangguk siap. "Baik"

**Pemusatan medis ..**

Lorong rumah sakit, terlihat 2 tempat tidur beroda yang sedang di dorong oleh ninja medis, di atasnya sudah tertidur Omoi dan Karui yang berada di depan dan di belakang. Dan disampingnya berjalan 2 orang pria yang sebelumnya mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit akibat pertarungan melawan Naruto.

"Ini parah, jika keadaannya seperti ini maka mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti misi penting besok" Pikir Shii yang berjalan mendampingi Karui, Darui pun mulai memberhentikan langkah dan melihat tempat tidur dorong itu berjalan menjauhinya. "Tidak kuduga, mereka berdua akan berakhir seperti ini, anak itu sebenarnya siapa dia?" Pikir Darui dengan tatapan bosan, tatapan itu mengarah kepada Omoi dan Karui yang masih terbaring di kasur berjalan tersebut. "Oh ya ada panggilan dari Raikage-sama, merepotkan" Tambahnya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

**1 jam kemudian..**

Naruto dan lainnya pun kembali ke ruang penginapan, yang berada di pusat Kumogakure. Semua shinobi kecuali Kakashi sudah berada di dalam kamarnya masing-masing termasuk Naruto yang sudah kembali dari jalan-jalannya. Sekarang Kakashi dan Darui sudah berada di dalam ruangan petinggi Raikage. Mereka berdua berdiri sejajar dan menghadap Raikage.

"Kakashi? Sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk memerintahkanmu karena kau bukan shinobi Kumogakure namun demi alasan penting dan kerja sama antar 2 negara yaitu Kumogakure dan Konoha agar berlangsung lebih baik, maka untuk kepentingan misi ini, aku berharap banyak padamu…." Tutur Raikage tenang.

"Saya merasa terhormat karena anda telah mempercayai saya untuk melakukan misi penting ini, dan saya juga berharap kerja sama yang baik antara shinobi Kumogakure dan shinobi Konoha agar misi ini berlangsung dengan lancar" Jawab Kakashi sopan. Kemudian Raikage mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi ke Darui.

"Darui?"

"Ya?"

"Kau dan Kakashi adalah shinobi dengan kekuatan, teknik, dan penganalisa yang hebat, dan kau dan Kakashi sudah bisa dikatakan sebanding atau sejajar, dan untuk itu aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai pemimpin anggota kalian masing-masing untuk memperjelas rencana ini, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada Mabui, dia yang akan memberikan kalian pengarahan dan siapa saja anggota kalian nanti. Karena misi ini akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok dan untuk kepentingan antar 2 shinobi beda Negara, aku sengaja mengacaknya" Jelas Raikage, ia pun menyuruh Mabui untuk menjelaskan detail rencana agar semakin jelas.

"Diacak?" Batin Kakashi.

"….." Pikir Darui dengan wajah ciri khasnya. Kemudian Mabui mulai memberitahu rencana yang akan dijalankan untuk misi penting besok, terlihat Kakashi dan Darui yang serius memperhatikan, beberapa kali mereka mengangguk bergantian dan bersamaan. Setelah beberapa saat Mabui menjelaskan rencana tersebut, Kakashi dan Darui pun mengerti dengan maksud rencana itu.

"Jadi begitukah?" Pikir Kakashi. Darui juga berpikiran sama dengan Kakashi.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersaing, kerja sama adalah yang terpenting, kalian boleh keluar" Perintah Raikage sambil mempersilahkan dua pria berambut putih itu keluar dari ruangannya, Kakashi dan Darui langsung berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

2 jonin dengan karaktaristik yang hampir sama sekarang berjalan sejajar. "Kakashi Hatake san?" Panggil Darui sambil menoleh ke arah wajah Kakashi yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kakashi tersenyum, meskipun masker menjadi penutup senyuman tersebut.

"Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" Tambah Darui seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kakashi.

"Baik" Kakashi pun langsung menjabat tangan Darui. Dan kemudian mereka berpisah untuk kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Raikage masih duduk di singgasananya. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua? Mabui?" Tanya Raikage.

"Tampaknya mereka mengalami tekanan jiwa dan gangguan mental yang sangat berat, raikage sama dan kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti misi besok" Jawab Mabui sambil memegang dokumen kenegaraan.

Raikage hanya terdiam dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apakah sampai seperti itu dampak genjutsu yang ia keluarkan, anak itu sangat berbahaya" Pikirnya was was. Dan setelah menunggu lama hari esok pun akhirnya telah tiba, misi pengintaian Akatsuki akan segera dimulai.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Semua shinobi yang sudah terpilih dan dipercaya oleh Raikage berkumpul di pintu depan Kumogakure. "Masih kurang 1 orang lagi?" Ucap Kakashi kepada Darui yang terlihat berdiskusi di depan.

"Anak itu?" Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huh? Seperti biasa dia selalu terlambat" Grutu Sakura yang merasa malu sendiri atas kelakuan Naruto yang notabene adalah rekan sekaligus temannya. Sekarang di depan gerbang itu sudah berdiri beberapa shinobi yang memiliki standard dan potensi yang cukup bagus untuk di bawa ke dalam misi penting ini. setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya Naruto datang, burung gagak berkumpul menjadi 1 dan membentuk dirinya. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju kepada kumpulan burung gagak yang membentuk tubuh Naruto tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lama Naruto!" Celoteh Sakura penuh amarah.

"Baiklah dengan ini anggota kita sudah lengkap, namun sebelum kita berangkat ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian…." Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskannya, kini kedua kelompok telah menyebar dan menuju ke arah yang berbeda, mereka melewati hutan hutan yang lebat.

"Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?" Pikir Darui yang sekarang memimpin kelompok 2 yang beranggotakan Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Samui dan Yamato. Sekarang mereka berempat telah berada di dalam perjalanan dengan meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain untuk sampai ke tujuan. "Sebenarnya aku di kelompok 1, namun mengingat aku adalah pengawas Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung di kelompok ini" Pikir Yamato yang sekarang berada di paling belakang.

Di samping itu, Kakashi juga sedang dalam perjalanan dengan anggota kelompok yang beranggotakan. Shii, Sai, Motoi dan juga Matsui, sebenarnya Karui dan Omoi yang mengikuti misi ini tapi setelah kejadian kemarin mereka berdua terpaksa tetap tinggal dan digantikan oleh Motoi dan Matsui. "Apakah ini komposisi yang terbaik? Sepertinya setelah selalu menerima perintah perintah dari kepala desa secara langsung aku bisa mengerti pemahaman mereka, ideology, kemauan dan tujuan mereka sangat berbeda beda, aku bisa mengerti itu namun aku akan berusaha menjalankan misi ini dengan baik" Pikir Kakashi sambil meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain diikuti oleh para rekannya yang berada di belakang.

"Naruto? kenapa kau tadi terlambat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan" Jawab Naruto dingin.

**Pemusatan medis ..**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terdapat 2 orang yang masih terlentang sambil memejamkan matanya, Raikage ditemani asistennya sudah berdiri di dekat 2 orang tersebut. "Apakah dia yang melakukannya?" Tanya Raikage.

"Iya, aku dengar ini dari salah satu petugas disini, ada laki-laki berambut putih yang memasuki ruangan ini dan menghilang begitu saja" Jelas Mabui mengenai informasi yang ia dapat dari salah satu petugas rumah sakit.

"Aliran chakra mereka menjadi stabil kembali dan ekspresi mereka juga berubah, saat pertama kali aku melihat wajah mereka, aku melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa, seperti siksaan yang terus menerus dilakukan oleh seseorang" Ucap Raikage sambil melihat ekspresi Omoi yang sekarang sudah seperti biasa.

"Apa maksud anda, Raikage-sama?" Tanya Mabui yang sepertinya tidak begitu paham tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Raikage, terlihat dari wajah bingungnya.

"Dia yang telah melakukannya dan dia yang telah menyembuhkannya, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu paham mengenai genjutsu dan sejenisnya namun aku pernah terjebak di jutsu khas klan Uchiha itu, dan aku dapat mengerti semuanya" Tutur Raikage.

"Apa anda sedang membicarakan Naruto?" Tanya Mabui yang ingin memperjelas percakapan. Raikage pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Namun bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" Lanjut Mabui.

"Dia hanya menghapus sisa sisa genjutsu yang masih berada di dalam jiwa Omoi dan Karui, serta menstabilkan chakra mereka sehingga dalam jangka waktu pendek mereka akan tersadar dengan kondisi yang normal dan tidak teringat sama sekali dengan genjutsu yang baru saja mereka alami"

"Benarkah itu?" Mabui terkejut, namun dia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Raikage melainkan terhadap orang yang dapat melakukan semua hal yang serumit ini.

"Meskipun dia berhati dingin, namun aku tetap berharap kepada anak itu, aku yakin suatu saat dia akan membawa perubahan besar bagi dunia shinobi" Dan ucapan itu mengakhiri dialog antara Raikage dan Mabui, mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dan di sisi lain terlihat 2 anggota Akatsuki yang mengenakan trudung dan membawa pedang sabit bercabang 3 yang ia letakan di punggungnya. "Perjalanan hari ini sangat melelahkan, apakah kau membawa minuman Kakuzu?" Tanya Hidan yang sekarang berjalan pelan di samping Kakuzu.

"Minumlah air tangkai pada pohon itu" Kakuzu menunjuk pepohonan yang memiliki ranting dengan air yang menetes 1 detik sekali. Hidan hanya menggaruk garukan kepalanya. "Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa apa?" Hidan masih terlihat ragu terhadap air yang menetes itu, dia berpikir air itu mengandung racun yang berbahaya. Kakuzu pun menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau coba saja, aku pernah meminumnya saat bertahan hidup di hutan" Kakuzu langsung melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ya sudah lah, perjalanan ini membuatku haus, aku akan meminum air ini" Hidan pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan air itu menetes selama beberapa menit.

"Ahh, sudah 2 menit, jadi 120 tetesan sama dengan 20 mililiter air, cukup untuk perjalanan ke markas rahasia" Kelegaan pun dapat dirasakan sesaat meminum air segar dari sumbernya tersebut. Melihat Kakuzu semakin menjauh, Hidan langsung berlari mengejarnya. "Hey tunggu, Kakuzu!" Teriaknya sambil berlari kecil.

Darui dan rekannya masih dalam perjalanan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersenyum menakutkan. "Aku bisa merasakannya, tidak salah lagi" bagaikan darah yang mengalir dingin di tubuhnya, sesuatu yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto, detak jantung semakin cepat dan cepat, bukan berarti dia ketakutan melainkan dia ingin sekali bertemu mereka dan membuat perhitungan.

"Naruto?" tidak tersadar Sakura sedari tadi melihat Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan mereka!" Naruto pun langsung merubah arah, dia berbelok kanan dengan cepatnya. "Dia mau kemana" Pikir Darui terkejut.

"Hey Naruto! kau salah jalan!" Seru Darui yang masih meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain, ia pun langsung mengejar Naruto dari belakang. Melihat kejadian itu, Yamato, Samui, dan Sakura langsung bergegas mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto!" Teriak Yamato lantang.

"Apa yang ingin ia lakukan" Pikir Samui bingung, karena sebelumnya dia belum mengetahui kepribadian Naruto, dia juga tidak menyaksikan pertarungannya dengan Omoi dan Karui.

"Sebenarnya siapa anak itu?" Tanya Samui kepada Darui.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dialah yang berhasil mengalahkan Omoi dan Karui tanpa menyentuhnya" Jawab Darui sambil mengawasi Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa? Anak itu yang melakukannya" Samui pun terkejut dengan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan, Omoi dan Karui adalah salah satu shinobi terbaik di Kumogakure, dan Naruto dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Mungkin itu yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Samui melihat ekspresinya yang seolah olah tidak percaya terhadap kebenaran itu.

Kemudian Sakura langsung berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Naruto. "Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya…. Akhirnya…." Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu terus menerus tanpa memperdulikan perkataan dan ucapan yang terdengar di telinganya. Wajah menakutkan dapat dilihat jelas di raut muka laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura memberanikan diri. Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang dirasa menganggu, Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kau menganggu sekali" Ucap Naruto dingin, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Sakura langsung teringat dengan kejadian yang persis dialaminya namun yang mengucapkannya adalah Sasuke orang yang disukai Sakura.

"Kau itu menganggu sekali" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tiupan angin terus menerbangkan rambut putih Naruto dan rambut merah jambu Sakura. "Kenapa dia ini, apa salahku? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah diacuhkan olehnya sampai sejauh ini namun perasaan apa ini" pikir Sakura gelisah.

Kemudian mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata sharingan (kiri) dan rinnengan (kanan) sambil terjun ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dilihatnya 2 orang yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki. "Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!" Seru Naruto penuh dengan tatapan jahat.

Ia pun langsung menembakkan 2 batang hitam sekaligus dari kedua tangannya. 2 batang itu mengarah ke sasaran.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 5 END**

Semuanya berawal dari sini, akankah Naruto dapat membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ..

See you next week ^^


	6. Chapter 6 (Sharingan dan Rinnengan)

_Chapter 6 update!_

_Maaf semuanya POW baru bisa di update hari ini karena kesibukan di real life, baiklah selamat membaca ^^_

_**Power of White ..**_

**Chapter 6**

**Sharingan dan Rinnengan**

"Semuanya berawal dari sini!" batang hitam menghujam kencang ke arah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Hidan yang menyadari serangan itu langsung berbalik dengan cepat dan melempar Pedang bercabang 3 berwarna merahnya yang langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto. pedang itu menghantam 2 batang hitam itu dan menuju ke tubuh Naruto yang masih melayang diudara. Dan disaat itulah tubuh Naruto terbelah menjadi 2….

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

Terkena serangan itu tidak menurunkan semangat membunuh Naruto, bahkan dia malah tersenyum dingin sesaat dirinya terbelah menjadi 2. Burung gagak hitam pun menyebar ke segala arah dari tubuh Naruto dan tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang tidak terlihat oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Hanya bayangan?" gumam Hidan sambil melihat ke langit dimana burung-burung itu terbang ke berbagai arah. Kakuzu yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam sembari tetap waspada kepada shinobi yang menyerang secara mendadak tersebut.

Dan tidak disadari disaat yang sama, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kakuzu. "Aku mengincarmu" Kakuzu yang mendengar suara itu berbalik dengan cepat dan dilihatnya mata yang sangat mengerikan. "Mata itu?" pikirnya tercengang.

_**Shinrai tensei! **_

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan membuat dorongan dewa yang menyebabkan Kakuzu dan Hidan terpental beberapa meter. "Apa?"

"Jutsu ini?" mereka pun terhempas ke tanah dan berusaha bangkit kembali, dan setelah serangan itu berakhir Sakura dan lainnya sudah tiba ke tempat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau-" belum sempat menyampaikan kegelisahannya, Sakura dikejutkan dengan 2 anggota Akatsuki yang sedang dihadapi oleh Naruto. beberapa detik kemudian munculah Darui, Yamato dan Samui. Mereka juga dikejutkan dengan keberadaan 2 anggota Akatsuki yang masuk dalam daftar ninja criminal level tertinggi.

"Kenapa kau melawannya sendiri? Itu terlalu berbahaya!" tegur Darui yang terlihat marah terhadap Naruto yang bertindak ceroboh. "Berisik" pungkas Naruto yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Hey bocah, kau berani melawan kami? Ha? Apa kau ingin aku laporkan kepada dewa jasin?" ejek Hidan sambil menarik pedangnya yang berada jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang, pedang itu terseret di tanah dan mendekati tangan kanan Hidan dengan sendirinya.

"Diam saja, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan agama sesatmu" sela Kakuzu tanpa memandang wajah Hidan.

"Bodoh! Jangan kau menghina dewa jasin, karena kau akan terkena azabnya!" seru Hidan dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau yang bodoh, percaya kepada tuhan yang memberi jalan hidup sesat seperti ini" mendengar ocehan ocehan tidak berguna itu membuat Naruto geram. "Aku akan segera membunuh kalian berdua, jadi diamlah!" ungkap Naruto dengan tatapan pembunuh.

Hidan dan Kakuzu hanya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang membuat kaki mereka bergetar. "ada apa ini? hanya dengan membentak dia bisa membuatku sampai seperti ini, sebenarnya siapa bocah ini?" batin Hidan gelisah. Dan disamping itu Kakuzu juga sependapat dengan Hidan.

"Aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh bocah itu, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat matanya yang memiliki 2 mata terkuat di dunia, bukan hanya itu rambut putihnya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang, dan untuk itulah aku harus hati hati terhadap bocah ini" pikir Kakuzu sambil melihat tatapan dingin Naruto.

"Jangan ikut campur, kalian cukup melihat saja" lalu 4 bayangan Naruto muncul dengan tiba tiba berlari membentuk persegi untuk membuat segel agar Darui dan lainnya tidak menganggu pertarungan tersebut.

_**Ninpou: Shisekiyoujin!**_

Segel berwarna merah pun terbentuk namun ukurannya tidak begitu besar hanya cukup untuk membuat Darui dan lainnya tidak bisa keluar dari dalam. "Bukankah ini, segel merah? Hanya shinobi setingkat Kage yang bisa membuat segel ini, namun segel ini tidak begitu besar sehingga dia bisa membuatnya dengan mudah, meskipun begitu aku sangat kagum kepadanya, dan yang hanya bisa kulakukan sekarang ini adalah percaya kepadanya" batin Darui.

"Naruto! keluarkan kami!" Teriak Sakura yang ingin sekali membantu Naruto, "Kau tidak harus menanggung beban ini sendirian!" namun suara teriakan itu tidak sampai ke pendengaran Naruto atau bisa dibilang Naruto terlihat acuh terhadap perkataan Sakura. Untuk sesaat Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah berdirinya Sakura, dia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari dirinya namun hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian sang kakek.

"Majulah!" ujar Hidan dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" ucap Naruto sambil memulai serangannya. Batang hitam keluar dari tangan kanannya. Hidan yang melihat itu pun juga mulai bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto, batang hitam dan pedang cabang 3 milik Hidan pun akhirnya bertumbukan.

_**Trangg!**_

Suara 2 senjata yang menjadi 1, Naruto dan Hidan pun terlibat adu keahlian menggunakan senjata, Hidan berusaha menebas tubuh Naruto secara membabi buta namun Naruto dapat melihat semuanya dan bergerak menghindari serangan itu dengan sigap dan cermat, ke 2 senjata itu kembali bertumbukan.

_**Trangg!**_

Dan disaat bersamaan, tangan kiri Naruto mengeluarkan batang hitam lagi, batang itu melesat dan mengarah kepada Kakuzu yang berdiri dan terdiam sambil mengamati pertarungan tersebut.

"Fokuslah kepada pertarungan!" seru Hidan yang sepertinya tidak terima karena Naruto menyerang Kakuzu.

"Tujuanku adalah membunuh kalian berdua, aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kepada anggota Akatsuki untuk bersantai-santai"

_**Shinrai tensei!**_

"Lagi-lagi jutsu ini, sial" Hidan pun terhempas dan terseret beberapa meter di tanah, ia berupaya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri kembali, serangan Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Batang hitam masih mengarah ke Kakuzu dan dengan sigap Kakuzu dapat menghindari serangan tersebut. Dia bergerak ke samping dan disaat yang bersamaan Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong ia memukul perut Kakuzu.

"Ouggh?" Kakuzu pun terhempas jauh dan menghantam pohon besar yang berada di sekitar area itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pikirnya sambil berdiri kembali. Hidan yang terkena jutsu dorongan dewa pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. "Sialan!" seru Hidan sambil melemparkan pedang bercabang yang cukup berat tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lemah untukku, sebaiknya aku akhiri ini dengan cepat" pedang yang melesat dengan kencang itu langsung digenggam oleh Naruto, "Aku akan mengembalikannya" pedang itu kembali mengarah ke Hidan yang masih berlari menuju Naruto.

"Hidan dan Kakuzu, sebelum aku menjalankan misi ini aku menyempatkan mencari informasi mengenai anggota Akatsuki yang sudah diketahui dan memunculkan dirinya, diantara beberapa orang itu ialah Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, dan Kisame, dan mereka berdua memiliki kemampuannya masing-masing, Hidan tidak memiliki kemampuan special namun dia tidak bisa mati, serangannya hanya focus kepada ritual yang disebut sebut sebagai ritual mengerikan dibuku yang baru aku baca di perpustakaan Kumogakure, sedangkan Kakuzu …. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar sehingga dia akan menjadi santapan terakhirku, jadi untuk sekarang aku akan membunuh Hidan terlabih dahulu" batin Naruto yang menunggu Hidan sampai ke tempatnya.

Hidan pun menerima pedang itu dengan genggaman yang erat, lalu ia mengeluarkan senjata cadangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubah Akatsukinya. Mereka berdua pun kembali terlibat duel. Namun kali ini…..

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, beberapa kali Hidan menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta namun Naruto hanya mengelak dan terus mengelak sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang balik. "Huh? Apakah hanya ini kekuatan dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang mengerikan itu, bagiku kau hanya sampah" ejek Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Hidan tidak terima. "Sialan kau! Mati lah!" tebasan pedang besar bercabang itu dapat dihindari Naruto namun darah keluar dari pipinya, sebuah goresan kecil yang disebabkan oleh senjata Hidan yang satu lagi. Hidan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya…. Dengan ini aku bisa memulai ritual persembahanku hahaha" tawa Hidan terbahak bahak.

"Naruto terdesak?"

"Disaat saat seperti ini…"

Yamato dan lainnya pun hanya bisa menyaksikan dan merasa cemas terhadap pertarungan tersebut. "Naruto!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang.

"Sakura?" batin Yamato seraya melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Kakuzu kembali bangkit, ia pun bersiap siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Melihat rekannya yang sudah kembali bangkit Hidan pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. "Jadi kau sudah bangun ya? Namun jangan terburu buru karena pertarungan ini akan berakhir dengan singkat, aku akan membunuhnya" ujar Hidan sambil bersiap menjilat darah Naruto yang masih menempel di ujung senjata kecilnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku" Naruto tersenyum dingin, ia pun bergerak sangat cepat. Kini ia sudah berada di depan Hidan sambil menghunuskan batang ke perutnya.

_**Crott!**_

Batang hitam itu tembus sampai ke punggung Hidan, "Hahaha, serangan ini tidak akan mempan terhadapku" tawa Hidan yang kini kehilangan focus, dia berbicara seperti itu seolah olah dialah pemenangnya, sampai Naruto melakukannya…

Pedang yang digenggam Hidan di sahutnya dengan cepat, leher Hidan pun dipotong menggunakan pedang bercabang besar tersebut, setelah terkena tebasan itu, kepala Hidan terlempar ke tanah. Naruto tersenyum licik…

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" ayunan pedang yang mengerikan itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ, lalu Naruto membelah tubuh Hidan menjadi 2 dengan pedang tersebut, tubuh yang terbelah 2 tersebut langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan disaat yang bersamaan.. Naruto melempar pedang besar itu tepat ke kepala Hidan.

_**Croot!**_

Lalu batang hitam keluar dari kedua tangan Naruto, "Rasakan ini! ini! ini! hahaha, aku merasakannya! Kepuasan ini! aku senang sensei!" seru Naruto yang terus menusukan batang hitamnya ke tubuh Hidan yang terbelah menjadi 2. Darah terus mengucur dan mengalir dengan derasnya dari tubuh Hidan yang dihujami tusukan demi tusukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto! hentikan!" teriak Sakura dari dalam segel, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya yang indah, membasahi pipinya, dan ia berpikir "Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kemana Naruto yang aku kenal?" semua orang yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, dan mereka juga berpikir sama. Khususnya orang orang yang sudah lama mengenal Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Shinobi yang menakutkan"

Meskipun begitu Hidan masih bisa tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan pernah mati!" teriaknya kesetanan. Mendengar teriakan yang cukup menganggu itu membuat Naruto risih, dan kemudian ia meloncat ke kepala itu sambil menusuknya dengan batang hitam yang sudah di isi dengan chakra.

_**Croot!**_

Dan tusukan terakhir itu telah membungkam mulut Hidan yang menandakan Hidan telah tewas, bersamaan dengan itu darah mengalir dari bagian kepala yang terkena tusukan tersebut.

"1 orang anggota Akatsuki telah tewas, tinggal 1 lagi" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman menyeringai, kemudian perhatiannya langsung tertuju kepada Kakuzu yang telah mengeluarkan 4 makhluk hitam bertopeng dengan tinggi yang berbeda beda.

"Dengan mudahnya, ia berhasil membunuh Hidan, dasar dia terlalu ceroboh, aku harus tetap waspada" pikir Kakuzu seraya menatap balik wajah mengerikan Naruto.

Di samping itu Sakura terus meneteskan air matanya. "Apa kau baik baik saja? Sakura?" ucap Yamato sembari mendekati Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan atas tindakan Naruto yang keluar batas kewajaran. "Apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini hiks hiks hiks?" betapa terpukulnya gadis berambut pink tersebut melihat rekan sekaligus temannya melakukan hal sekeji itu di depan kedua matanya.

Yamato berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau menutup matamu Sakura, karena aku juga berpikir dia bukan Naruto yang kita kenal" ujar Yamato sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Kini Naruto hanya berdiri terdiam dan merenungi apa yang ia perbuat. "Sakura?" Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun mulai melihat ke depan dimana Naruto berdiri. "Lebih baik kau tidak memperdulikanku, karena aku yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang kau kenal, ada banyak hal yang telah aku alami dan itu begitu menyakitkan, aku harap kau bisa mengerti akan hal itu" tutur Naruto tanpa melihat ke belakang dimana Sakura masih menangisi sikapnya. Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Sakura semakin menangis menjadi jadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan ini semuanya salah! Dan disini aku akan selalu memperingatkanmu!" teriak Sakura lantang.

Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang. "Kau ini menganggu sekali" jawab Naruto tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata setelah mendengar sendiri jawaban singkat dari sesosok teman yang paling ia percaya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mencoba memahami perasaan Naruto, namun tetap saja tidak bisa, dan kini ia malah termakan ucapannya sendiri. Begitu menyakitkan sampai dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto?" ucap Yamato di dalam batinnya.

"Hey bocah, aku akan membalas kematian rekanku, jadi bersiaplah untuk menerima kematianmu!" seru Kakuzu, dan 4 monster berwarna hitam itu menyebar ke berbagai arah mereka menembakkan masing masing elemen yang mereka miliki, seperti api, petir, udara dan air. Serangan itu menjadi 1 dan mengarah tepat ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri.

"4 elemen itu digabung menjadi 1?" pikir Darui yang hanya bisa mengamati dari balik segel merah. 4 elemen itu masih melesat kencang, melihat pemandangan seperti itu Naruto hanya terdiam dan menunggu serangan itu sampai ke tempatnya.

"Dengan ini kau akan mati" ucap Kakuzu pelan. Dan hal yang tak terduga pun akhirnya muncul, kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari pemilik dua mata terkuat di dunia, "Sebaiknya aku menggunakan kedua mata ini" batin Naruto, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan disaat yang bersamaan serangan itu tekah sampai ke tempat Naruto dan disaat itu juga bayangan trasnsparan muncul, bayangan itu berbentuk bulat dan menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

"Dia menyerapnya?" ucap Kakuzu terkaget.

"Banyak sekali" serangan itu berhasil diserap oleh Naruto, sehingga chakranya dapat bertambah dengan sendirinya. Namun serangan Kakuzu tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, kali ini boneka bertopeng biru mengeluarkan elemen petir dari mulutnya, "jutsu penyerap ini tidak bisa selalu aku gunakan karena resikonya cukup tinggi" Naruto berpikir agar tidak menggunakan jutsu penyerap tersebut dikarenakan akibat yang akan ia tanggung, jika dia menggunakan jutsu itu sekali lagi maka musuh akan dapat menyerang dengan memanfaatkan celah yang terbuka saat mengggunakan jutsu penyerap tersebut.

"Yang berarti aku harus bisa menggunakan sharingan dan rinnengan secara bersamaan" lanjutnya. Naruto bergerak ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan boneka berelemen petir dan diwaktu yang sama boneka bereleman api sudah menunggunya. Semburan api yang cukup besar mengarah ke tubuh Naruto, api itu membentuk sebuah ombak yang dahsyat.

"Aku harus mengalahkan mereka semua" Naruto masih memandangi ombak api yang menuju ke arahnya tersebut.

"Maaf saja, karena masing-masing bonekaku mempunyai kekuatan yang sama kuatnya sehingga kau tidak akan mudah mengalahkan mereka" ujar Kakuzu sambil tetap memperhatikan gerakan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, dan kedua boneka yang lainnya kini telah berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Kakuzu untuk melindungi Kakuzu sendiri.

"Sharingan? Rinnengan? Aku mempunyai kedua mata ini, dan untuk itulah aku akan merubah dunia ini dengan cara membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki dan juga untuk membalaskan dendam atas sepeninggalnya sensei, aku tidak akan memberikan mereka ampun…" laki laki berambut putih itu membelah dirinya menjadi 2, kini bayangan burung gagak tersebut meluncur kencang ke arah boneka berelemen petir dan Naruto sendiri bersiap untuk menghadapi ombak api yang luar biasa dahsyat.

"Sial segel ini tidak bisa hancur, aku harus segera membantunya" Yamato tengah berusaha merusak segel itu dari dalam namun hasilnya sama saja, segel itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Percuma saja, segel ini hanya bisa hancur ketika si pembuat kalah atau melepas segelnya.." sahut Darui.

"Yang berarti…."

"Benar kita harus percaya kepada Naruto" lanjut Darui. Kemudian Yamato kembali mengawasi pertarungan tersebut dari dalam segel delapan merah.

_**Shinra tense! **_

Ombak api itu pun menjauh dari Naruto karena dorongan dewa yang ia lakukan, dan Naruto menerobos masuk ke tempat dimana boneka berelemen api itu berdiri. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan roket kecil dari telapak tangan kanannya, roket roket kecil itu itu meluncur kencang ke arah boneka berwarna hitam tersebut.

_**Duarr! **_

Ledakan pun akhirnya terjadi, dan boneka berelemen api itu hancur tidak berbekas. "1 sudah kalah" disamping itu bayangan Naruto mencoba untuk mengalahkan boneka yang satunya, yang kini hanya beberapa meter lagi dapat di jangkau oleh Naruto. melihat Naruto semakin mendekat boneka berwarna hitam bertopeng biru itu tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan petir biru dari mulutnya.

Petir itu mengarah tepat ke tubuh Naruto yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Terlalu lambat…" melihat serangan yang monoton itu, membuat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dia berlari zig zag sambil memanfaatkan mata sharingannya untuk bergerak dan membaca serangan. Setelah sampai ke tempat boneka hitam bertopeng biru itu, Naruto langsung menancapkan batang hitamnya tepat ke topeng biru tersebut sehingga topeng itu hancur berkeping keeping, dan boneka hitam itu lenyap tak bersamaan dengan hancurnya topeng itu.

"2 sudah lenyap" bayangan Naruto pun langsung berubah menjadi burung gagak dan terbang ke langit.

Melihat boneka bonekanya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, Kakuzu tidak terima dan bersiap untuk bertarung secara langsung. "dia sangat mirip dengannya, ketua Akatsuki" Kakuzu pun mulai bergerak dari posisinya berdiri, dia berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

Melihat Kakuzu yang berlari ke arahnya, Naruto mulai tersenyum menyeringai, untuk sekali lagi ekspresinya ia pertunjukkan. "Ini semakin menarik" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan batang hitam dari lengan bajunya. Dan 2 boneka Kakuzu juga mengikutinya dengan cara terbang dan mengincar celah yang terbuka dari Naruto.

Pria bertudung itu mulai menyerang, ia mengeluarkan benang benang berwarna hitam dari tangannya untuk diserangkan ke arah Naruto yang kini juga masih berlari ke arahnya. Benang itu berjumlah ribuan dan tak bisa terhitung lagi, semuanya berkumpul menjadi 1 sehingga benang itu menjadi keras dan mematikan. Naruto pun meloncat ke atas dan disanalah sudah menunggu boneka dengan topeng berwarna biru dan biru muda yang telah siap menyerang Naruto. "Apa?" pikir Naruto terkejut. Angin dan air langsung disemburkan oleh 2 boneka itu secara bersamaan Naruto pun terkena serangan itu dan terhempas ke bawah.

_**Duarr! **_

Hantaman tubuh dengan tanah pun membuat bebatuan dan kerikil kerikil berhamburan kemana mana, "Kau terlalu naif" remeh Kakuzu yang merasa bangga karena serangannya telah mengenai Naruto. namun sekali lagi Naruto menggunakan genjutsu yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, "Heh" senyum Naruto yang berubah menjadi burung gagak yang terbang ke langit.

"Seberapa kuatnya dirimu, seberapa tangguhnya dirimu, kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku, asal kau tahu saja kekuatanku jauh diatasmu" ucap Naruto kepada Kakuzu, namun hanya terdengar suaranya saja.

"Dimana dia?" pikir Kakuzu gelisah.

Dan tiba tiba dari atas Naruto terjun seperti hewan buasa yang akan mencengkram mangsanya. Ia mengeluarkan batang hitam dari dalam lengannya dan….

_**Croot! **_

Naruto berhasil menancapkan batang hitam di tangan kanan Kakuzu, terkena serangan itu membuat Kakuzu tidak bisa bergerak, lalu Naruto mengeluarkan 1 batang lagi dari tangan kirinya dan menancapkannya ke tangan Kakuzu yang satu lagi.

_**Croot!**_

"Aku berpikir menjadi shinobi terkuat di dunia ini tidak ada salahnya…" senyum Naruto menyeringai.

"Sial batang ini mirip dengan batang hitam milik pein, yang bisa menyerap kekuatan dari orang yang terkena tusukan batang hitam ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak" pikir Kakuzu yang mulai berkeringat. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan laki laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Kakuzu kan? Aku ingin menanyakan sesautu kepadamu? Siapa yang telah membunuh Jiraiya?" tanya Naruto sambil menginjak perut Kakuzu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Kakuzu yang sepertinya tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan pura pura tidak tahu, aku tanya sekali lagi siapa yang membunuh Jiraiya?" sekali lagi Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Jiraiya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Benar, salah satu legenda sennin dari Konoha" lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Kakuzu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa jangan jangan-" belum sempat berbatin Kakuzu sudah mendapat injakan yang cukup kuat dari Naruto.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar dengan jawaban Kakuzu yang seperti mengulur ngulur waktu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bicara saat kau menginjak perutku seperti ini" sahut Kakuzu. Mendengar keluhan itu Naruto langsung mengangkat kakinya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cepat katakanlah" namun kepercayaan itu harus dibayar mahal oleh Naruto. "Kau terlalu bodoh, serang!" seru Kakuzu yang memerintahkan boneka bonekanya agar menyergap Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang sengaja mengendurkan tekanannya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menengok ke belakang. kemudian ia merubah kedua matanya menjadi rinnengan.

_**Shinra tensei!**_

2 boneka hitam Kakuzu terhempas sampai ke segel merah yang dibuat Naruto untuk mencegah Darui dan lainnya bertindak. Orang orang yang berada di dalamnya pun melihat ke 2 boneka itu. "Ini…"

"dia berhasil mengalahkannya?" pikir Samui takjub, disamping itu dia juga menyimpan rasa kegelisahan yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk berbicara, tapi kau malah membuang kesempatan itu, jika kau masih teguh dengan pendirianmu itu, tidak ada pilihan lain" tatapan mata rinnengan terus menatap tajam Kakuzu yang mulai gemetaran. "Tekanan apa ini, dia seperti monster" ucapnya ketakutan.

"aku sudah tahu, seharusnya kau sudah mati sejak lama, kau terus memburu jantung jantung korbanmu dan menanamkannya ke dalam dirimu sehingga kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang dan karena itu juga kau dilabeli oleh dunia shinobi sebagai penjahat kelas tertinggi diantara penjahat lainnya, aku cukup kagum kepadamu dan disamping itu aku juga kecewa terhadapmu, karena kau tidak mempunyai tekad membunuh yang sebenarnya" mendengar ucapan itu membuat Kakuzu kesal.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, akan ku bunuh kau!" teriak Kakuzu lantang.

"Berisik sekali, ucapan itu tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut busukmu itu, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, dan aku juga tahu hubunganmu dengan Hokage pertama.." lagi lagi perkataan Naruto membuat Kakuzu semakin geram.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku tahu segalanya" pungkas Naruto singkat,

_**Hushhh **_

Angin menghembus rambut putihnya yang membuat suasana disitu menjadi sedikit terkendali. Kakuzu pun hanya bisa terdiam, kini dia bingung antara memilih percaya atau tidak karena ucapan yang keluar dari Naruto semuanya benar. Hanya saja "Kenapa dia bisa tahu?" batin Kakuzu di dalam hatinya.

"Dan apa kau pikir aku datang kesini tanpa persiapan yang matang? Sebelum aku menjalankan misi ini, aku mempelajari dan mencari tahu kekuatan dari seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang telah diketahui dunia shinobi, hal itu telah tertera di sebuah buku yang di dalamnya hanya khusus menceritakan tentang penjahat penjahat terkenal di dunia shinobi, dan kau termasuk ke dalam 10 besar penjahat yang paling ditakuti dan dicari maka dari itu, melenyapkanmu juga akan memberi manfaat bagi dunia shinobi agar masyarakat bisa hidup dengan tentram, benar benar tujuan yang mulia bukan? Heh?" tutur Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jadi dia telah mempelajari kekuatanku dan kekuatan Hidan, pantas saja dia berhasil membunuh Hidan dengan mudah, sebenarnya Hidan masih hidup akan tetapi butuh berjam jam untuk menyatukan kembali tubuhnya yang hancur seperti itu" Kakuzu masih terlentang di tanah dengan kedua tangan yang tertancap oleh batang hitam yang dihujamkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengakhirinya, dengan ini….." Naruto pun mengeluarkan batang hitamnya lagi dan langsung menusukkannya tepat ke jantung Kakuzu.

_**Croot!**_

"Tidak mungkin….. aku kalah…" ucap Kakuzu sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Darah pun mengalir deras dari bagian tubuh yang tertusuk batang hitam Naruto.

"2 anggota Akatsuki sudah kukalahkan" lanjutnya sambil menancapkan batang hitam tersebut. Kemudian suasana di tempat itu menjadi mencekam, 2 pembunuhan tragis dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan kejam dan bengis, seakan akan dia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan dan belas kasihan lagi.

Angin menghembuskan rambut putih Naruto..

"Sensei? Aku sudah membunuh 2 anggota Akatsuki" senyumnya sambil memandang langit biru yang berawan.

"Dia membunuh anggota Akatsuki sendirian?" semua orang yang masih berada di dalam segel hanya bisa tertegun atas kekuatan Naruto yang luar biasa, di lain hal mereka juga merasa takut. Namun di tempat lain sesuatu yang belum diketahui muncul secara tiba tiba…..

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ, terlihat 2 makhluk yang sedang berbincang bincang. "White? Sepertinya kau berhasil?"

"Heh? Ini baru bagian awalnya saja, kau akan melihat bagian menariknya nanti…" ucap White tersenyum misterius.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 6 END**

Pembunuhan tragis telah dilakukan oleh Naruto tanpa belas kasihan, disamping itu White dan rekannya mulai mengamati perjalanan baru Naruto. penasaran dengan chapter berikutnya? Tunggu kelanjutannya…

Kalian boleh menanyakan apapun mengenai chapter 6 ini, akan saya jawab satu persatu… baiklah

Aku harap kalian memberiku review…

See you… sampai jumpa di Chapter 7 ^^

**©Yoshino Tada**


	7. Chapter 7 (Menghapus Kenangan)

_Kemarin saya hiatus sebentar, dan mulai aktif kembali sekarang, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu._

_Chapter 7 update!_

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 7**

**Menghapus kenangan**

_**Di tempat Kyubi**_

Tempat keheningan yang tak terbatas, seseorang berambut putih berjalan mendekati monster berekor 9, "Yo" sapa White.

"Oh, kau White?"

"Hey? apakah kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya White, wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Kyubi terdiam sesaat dan bangkit di waktu yang bersamaan. Kini posisinya beralih berdiri sebelumnya ia hanya bermalas malasan dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Tawaran yang bagus, aku sangat menginginkannya"

"Tapi ada satu syarat, bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini?" jawab White, dan ia pun meminta tolong kepada Kyubi untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat hening dan sepi ini.

"Itu sangat mustahil, karena kau hanya bentuk kloningan dari Naruto dan tidak nyata"

"Hee? Apakah itu benar? Aku ragu mengenai itu dan sebaiknya aku memikirkan cara lain untuk ini"

_**Di tempat Naruto. **_

"Sensei? Aku sudah membunuh 2 diantara mereka? Apakah kau senang heheh, aku harap juga begitu" Naruto masih memandang langit biru yang berawan, dia berpikir bahwa semua ini baru saja dimulai, dan ini adalah bagian awalnya saja.

"Aku akan segera menemukan mereka dan membunuh mereka semua" pikir Naruto, dan di saat itulah bayangan bayangan Naruto yang membuat segel merah mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya dan segel merah telah lenyap dengan seketika. Semua orang yang berada di dalam segel itu sudah merasa terbebas atas belenggu yang membuat mereka terjebak untuk beberapa saat. Dan tidak disadari Sakura langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengan tatapan sangat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sakura yang masih berlari. Yamato dan lainnya pun mengira Sakura akan memukul Naruto, namun mereka salah. "Kau sangat bodoh?" ucapnya pelan, kini gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendekap erat Naruto dari belakang.

Pelukan dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto, laki laki berambut putih itu hanya terdiam membisu tanpa sanggup mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata, karena memang dia tidak ingin menanggapi perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya kali ini. beberapa menit berlangsung suasana senyap dan tenang dapat dirasakan Naruto dan lainnya, hanya hembusan angin serta daun daun yang bertebangan yang terlihat di tanah lapang yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan lebat.

"Kenapa kau berubah sampai seperti ini? .. Kenapa bisa? Tolong jelaskan kepadaku, Naruto?" Sakura mulai mengatakan isi hatinya, dia sangat ingin mengetahui alasan Naruto menjadi seperti ini, di lain hal dia juga mencemaskan Naruto. namun ungkapan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto sedikit pun, dia hanya terdiam dan memandang langit biru yang berawan.

"Kenapa diam? Jawablah pertanyaanku"

"…." Naruto masih mengunci mulut kuat kuat, dia hanya berbicara ketika dia ingin bicara. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang acuh kepadanya, Sakura semakin mendekap Naruto dengan eratnya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku" minta Sakura dengan suara lembut, tetesan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya, mengalir membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Berhentilah menangis"

"He?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangisiku sampai seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau masih bodoh seperti biasanya"

"Hapus?"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Hapus?"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto barusan, dia hanya membalasnya dengan 1 patah kata yang menunjukkan reaksi bingung dan menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Hapuslah kenanganmu tentang aku?" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura, perkataannya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa!" Sakura mulai bingung dengan semua perkataan Naruto, "Menghapus kenangan? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang mustahil?" batin Sakura dalam hatinya namun dia berusaha menepis permintaan Naruto dengan bersikeras.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri? Naruto yang kau kenal sudah tidak ada, dia sudah lenyap, dan sekarang akulah Naruto yang sebenarnya, Naruto yang dipenuhi rasa kebencian dan haus akan balas dendam, aku tidak tahu, diriku yang sebenarnya telah menunggu di dalam jiwaku bertahun tahun lamanya, dan setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Naruto asli telah bangkit…"

"Apa yang kau katakan…?" reaksi yang pantas, Sakura melepas pelukannya terhadap Naruto dan berjalan untuk menghadap Naruto agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan dilihatnya…

Melihat tatapan Naruto, Sakura tercengang, air mata kembali menetes dari kedua matanya tapi kali ini lebih deras daripada sebelumnya.

"Naruto? apakah ini kau?" Sakura mencoba menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Kini di depannya telah berdiri Naruto dengan wajah yang mengerikan, mata rinnengan dan sharingan masih terlihat di kedua matanya, senyumannya sudah lenyap tak berbekas hanya senyuman penuh kebencian yang sekarang dapat dilihat dari wajah Naruto.

Dan inilah yang terjadi, senyuman riang Naruto kecil yang biasanya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh semua orang termasuk warga konoha, anggota team 7 dan teman temannya kini telah hilang ditelan bumi, hangus tak berbekas sampai menimbulkan tanda tanya yang tiada henti hentinya mengundang penasaran semua orang khususnya, orang orang yang sekarang berada di dekatnya termasuk Sakura.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman yang sangat aku sayangi lagi" batin Sakura yang masih menyentuh pipi Naruto. tangan Naruto mulai bergerak dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang mengelus elus pipi bagian kirinya. "Sakura? Hapuslah kenangan itu" setelah mengatakan beberapa kata, Naruto pun langsung berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil meratapi tangisannya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan seperti biasa, dia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis tanpa berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Darui, Yamato, dan Samui pun bergegas mendekati Sakura

"Tunggu Naruto! kau mau kemana!" teriak Yamato lantang.

"Aku akan menjalankan misi ini sendirian, karena akulah yang hanya bisa membunuh mereka" ucap Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman jahat. ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Melihat itu, Darui pun mulai bergerak dan angkat bicara, tiba tiba saja ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seeanaknya, apa kau belum mengerti? Kita adalah satu team, kerja sama adalah hal yang paling diutamakan disini, dan aku sebagai ketua kelompok ini memegang tanggung jawab yang besar atas kelancaran dalam misi ini" Darui mulai mengambil langkah tegas untuk memperingati Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal hal yang tidak masuk akal dan mau bekerja sama sebagai team bukan individu, namun ungkapan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Team? Kerja sama? Bukankah itu hal yang lucu? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu? Apakah kau bisa mengalahkanku?" mendengar ucapan itu membuat Darui tidak bisa berkata kata lagi, dia pun memikirkan sesuatu mengenai perkataan tersebut.

"Aku tau kau adalah shinobi yang disegani di desamu, dan menjadi shinobi yang sangat dipercaya oleh Raikage dan petinggi petinggi Kumogakure, namun apakah kepercayaan itu bisa kau jawab?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Darui bingung.

"Jawabannya hanya 1, yang pantas memimpin team ini adalah aku" balas Naruto sambil menatap Darui dengan senyum licik.

"Sialan, dia berusaha memancingku agar mau bertarung dengannya dan membuktikan kepada yang lain bahwa aku lebih rendah darinya" pikir Darui yang mulai termakan ocehan Naruto.

"Kenapa diam? Apa memang kau sudah menyadarinya? Bahwa kekuatanku lebih besar dari pada kekuatanmu" Samui yang sedari tadi mendengar perbincangan itu mulai terpancing dengan perkataan Naruto karena menjelek jelekan Darui.

"Hey! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Darui lah yang pantas memimpin team ini, dia hanya mencegahmu agar tidak menjalankan misi ini sendiri dan mau bekerja sama, itu juga demi keselamatanmu" sela Samui yang kini berada di samping Darui.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kalianlah yang aku selamatkan, seharusnya kalian yang harus berterima kasih kepadaku, menyelamatkanku? bodoh sekali" mendengar perkataan kasar itu membuat Samui hanya bisa menahan emosinya.

"Cih… Sialan kau! Jika saja…" tiba tiba saja Darui berjalan satu langkah ke depan dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Samui pun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Naruto terdiam dan berusaha memahami apa yang akan Darui katakan.

"Jika begini, inilah pilihan yang paling tepat, mau bagaimana lagi…" batin Darui sebelum mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau benar, tidak ada gunanya kita bertarung hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memimpin team ini, kalau begitu aku mengakuimu dan aku ingin kau menggantikanku sebagai ketua kelompok di team ini"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Darui!" sela Samui merasa tidak terima. Naruto pun tersenyum licik.

"Pilihan yang tepat…" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Maafkan aku Samui, tapi hanya inilah satu satunya cara yang bisa kita ambil" jawab Darui atas perkataan Samui baru saja. "Ini adalah satu satunya pilihan yang paling tepat, karena aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan dengan adanya Naruto disini, aku yakin misi ini akan berjalan dengan lancar" pikir Darui.

"Tapi, dia masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya mustahil"

"Tentang itu kau tidak perlu merisaukannya, karena aku bisa mengatasi masalah itu" sahut Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka, dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan markas Akatsuki" senyum Naruto menyeringai.

Darui menyerahkan kepimpinan misi itu begitu saja, Yamato dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menerima semua itu. "Jadi? Naruto akan memimpin team ini? apakah dia bisa? Melihat dia sangat ceroboh…. Tidak, dia bukan orang seperti itu lagi, menurutku sekarang dia adalah perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Kakashi" pikir Yamato yang kini telah berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, sekarang mereka berlima meloncat dari dahan pohon yang tinggi ke dahan pohon lain untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menemukan berbagai rintangan dan hambatan, melewati air terjun, sungai, tebing yang curam dan setelah melewati itu akhirnya mereka menemukannya.

"Apakah itu markas Akatsuki?" ucap Yamato.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya" Naruto merasa senang, ia pun sudah tidak sabar untuk membantai seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Tempat tersebut ialah gua yang berada di tengah tengah danau, gua itu cukup besar dan memiliki lubang yang lebar.

"Dari sini aku yang akan memberikan kalian arahan" semuanya terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto, mereka pun berusaha mendengarkan arahan Naruto. setelah itu semuanya jongkok/duduk dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Naruto mengeluarkan peta.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeluarkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya" batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu akan memulai ini darimana, karena kita belum mengetahui secara pasti, apakah itu markas Akatsuki atau bukan, sekarang kita berada disini"Naruto pun menunjuk salah satu tempat yang berada di peta sebuah tebing curam yang disampingnya terdapat danau dan gua tersebut. Yang lainnya pun mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan baik.

"Dan oleh karena itulah, kita tidak boleh sembarangan memasuki gua tersebut, ada dua pilihan terbaik yang bisa kita ambil yaitu mencari ruang dan celah yang bisa kita susupi di bagian gua dan pilihan keduanya ialah menerobos gua itu secara bersamaan, dan saling melindungi satu sama lain" tutur Naruto mengenai pemikirannya. Dan Darui pun langsung merespons cepat pemikiran Naruto tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika gua itu tidak mempunyai celah atau ruang, yang berarti hanya 1 pintu masuk yang terdapat di gua tersebut yaitu di rongga gua?" sela Darui sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu, apa kau pikir aku belum mempersiapkan gagasanku itu? Sekarang 1 bayanganku telah memeriksa keadaan gua dan bagian bagiannya serta mengidentifikasi isi gua tersebut, apakah ada penghuninya atau tidak?" ujar Naruto, namun ucapannya lagi lagi mendapat tanggapan cepat, kini giliran Samui yang merasa ada yang salah dengan gagasan Naruto.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya? Jika bayanganmu diketahui oleh musuh bagaimana? Itu juga akan berimbas kepada kita semua, dan pada akhirnya musuh akan tau keberadaan kita" tutur Samui mengenai tanggapannya.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Kita lihat saja nanti" semuanya terdiam, Yamato dan Sakura pun juga ikut terdiam. "Naruto, kau?" batin Sakura cemas dan terkagum. Perasaan yang tercampur secara bersamaan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau pilih, Naruto?" tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Sebentar, ketua Yamato, bayanganku baru memeriksa hal hal yang berada di sekitar gua itu" jawab Naruto.

_**Di luar gua**_

"Sepertinya, ada yang aneh dengan gua ini? firasatku buruk" pikir bayangan Naruto sambil memegangi batu besar yang berada di sampingnya sambil melihat mulut gua yang terlihat seperti menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Apakah kita…?"

_**Di dalam gua**_

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Hidan dan Kakuzu telah tewas dalam pertempuran" ucap Zetsu yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan muncul di permukaan, dan seseoarang berjubah hitam mengenakan topeng oranye spiral telah duduk santai di ruangan yang berada di dalam gua tersebut.

"Memang cukup merugikan, kehilangan 2 alat yang tangguh, siapa yang mengalahkannya?" tanya Obito.

"Aku tidak begitumengetahuinya, namun ia memiliki rambut putih" jawab Zetsu.

"Rambut putih? Jiraiya kah?" dengan cepat, Obito langsung menanyakan siapa orang itu. Lalu Zetsu hitam menjawab.

"Tidak mungkin Jiraiya, Jiraiya telah tewas saat melawan pain" sela Zetsu hitam dengan suara beratnya. "Dan lagi, dia memiliki sharingan" lanjut Zetsu hitam, hal itu pun langsung membuat Obito terkejut, namun ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh topeng spiral miliknya.

"Sharingan?" Zetsu hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Itachi kah? Bukan dia telah mati, Shisui? Itu terlalu mustahil, Apakah Sasuke? Bukan dia, dia tidak mungkin berkhianat? Jadi siapa orang itu?" Obito mencoba berpikir keras dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Tapi Zetsu mulai berkata kata lagi.

"Gawat, ada yang ingin menyusup"

"Aku sudah tau, aku akan segera pergi dari sini dan menuju ke tempat pain" ujar Obito sambil bersiap siap menuju ke tempat pain untuk membahas rencana selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Aku yakin ini akan menarik?" ujar Zetsu putih.

"Aku belum ingin menampakkan diriku, karena akulah ketua Akatsuki yang sebenarnya dan aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mereka" Obito pun menghilang dengan memanfaatkan mata sharingannya. Angin berputar di satu titik dan bersamaan dengan itu Obito telah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sebaiknya, kita juga pergi" disusul oleh Zetsu yang tenggelam di tanah dengan sendirinya.

_**Di tempat team Naruto.**_

"Bayanganku telah selesai memverifikasi semua bagian gua bagian luar, tidak ada celah sama sekali hanya ada satu jalur yang bisa kita lalui dan terlalu berbahaya jika bayanganku masuk ke dalam gua sendirian" ujar Naruto yang menerima pesan dari bayangannya.

"Jadi kita hanya bisa melalui mulut gua?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Benar, hanya itulah satu satunya cara untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam gua, ini seperti bertaruh, kita akan bergerak sekarang" Naruto pun langsung menginstrusikan rekan rekannya untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang dan ingin segera mengakhiri misi ini.

Semuanya langsung terjun dari tebing untuk menuju danau, lalu mereka berlari di atas air dengan cepat untuk menuju ke gua tersebut.

"Kita sudah dekat"

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu, sebelum mencobanya" mereka berlima pun langsung masuk ke gua yang disebut sebut sebagai markas Akatsuki. Suara langkah kaki terdengar memantul di dinding gua, gemercik air dan tetesan air gua menetes dari bebatuan gua yang berada di langit langit.

"Aku pikir gua ini hanya terfokus pada satu ruangan?" pikir Naruto yang melihat 2 jalur yang berlawanan. Mereka berlima berhenti secara kompak.

"Bagaimana? Naruto?" tanya Samui bingung sambil menunggu jawaban Naruto. Sakura dan lainnya pun terlihat berpikir, kemudian Naruto langsung bertindak cepat.

"Ketua Yamato, Darui-san, dan Samui-san, ke kanan sedangkan Aku dengan Sakura akan ke kiri" ucap Naruto mengenai pemikirannya. Dan pemikiran itu pun langsung ditanggapi oleh Yamato.

"Kau dengan Sakura? Apa kau bercanda? Kalian masih muda dan tidak begitu berpengalaman?" ujar Yamato ngotot, ia terlihat mencemaskan keduanya.

"Apa ketua Yamato lupa? Aku sekarang kuat dan aku yakin mampu melindungi Sakura, jadi jangan cemaskan kami, fokuslah kepada musuh nanti" jawab Naruto yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya. Mendengar itu Yamato seperti tidak berkutik dan ia pun mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" dan mereka pun menyebar menjadi 2 kelompok.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang kini berlari di samping Naruto.

"Kau akan baik baik saja, percayalah kepadaku" jawab Naruto sambil tetap focus ke depan. Ia tidak menatap mata Sakura sedikit pun yang melihat dirinya dari samping.

"Untuk sesaat aku merasakan hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan, ini aneh" pikir Sakura yang merasa Naruto berubah derastis dari sebelum pertarungan dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan sampai sekarang. Dalam artian sifat kebrutalan Naruto hanya timbul ketika melihat anggota Akatsuki.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan baik baik saja, Yamato-san?" tanya Samui kepada Yamato, sekarang mereka telah berlari menelusuri jalur lain yang berbeda dengan jalur Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, namun aku hanya bisa percaya kepada mereka" mereka bertiga pun terus menelusuri sudut sudut gua untuk menemukan ruangan ataupun persembunyian dari Akatsuki. Namun mereka menemukan beberapa kejanggalan. Langkah mereka pun semakin pelan dan pelan, sampai mereka memberhentikan langkah.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak"

"Firasatku buruk mengenai ini"

Dan tidak disadari… mereka melihat sesuatu yang familiar yang menempel di dinding-dinding gua. "Itukan?"

Di samping itu Naruto dan Sakura telah menemukan titik temu yaitu tempat singgasana yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan. "Itu kan?" ucap Sakura sesaat telah keluar dari lorong gua dan menemukan ruangan tersembunyi di salah satu bagian gua. Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung mendekati singgsana tersebut dan memeriksa sudut sudut ruangan.

Kemudian Naruto menyentuhkan tangannya ke bagian tempat duduk singgasana tersebut. "Sebelumnya ada orang disini"

"Apa yang kau maksud Naruto?"

"Aku pikir, sebelum kita memasuki gua ini, ada orang disini. Mungkin Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki?"

"Iya, kita terlambat" Naruto memastikan bahwa sebelum ia tiba di gua itu, ada orang yang sempat berada disitu, namun ia belum mengetahui, apakah itu Akatsuki atau bukan? dan tiba tiba saja.

_**Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!**_

Ledakan menggelegar di dalam gua, ledakan itu silih berganti berbunyi dengan keras sampai menggetarkan gua itu sendiri. Kertas peledak yang menempel di dinding dinding gua dan berjumlah sangat banyak meledak dengan lantang dan keras. Dan di waktu yang sama, mereka pun segera berlari untuk keluar dari gua itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura pun merasakan getaran getaran yang menganggu keseimbangannya.

"Ini jebakan"

"Jebakan?"

"Iya, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, atau gua ini akan mengubur kita hidup hidup" Naruto pun menuntun Sakura untuk mengikutinya, mereka berdua berlari dan mencari jalan untuk keluar dari gua tersebut.

Sedangkan Yamato dan lainnya telah terlebih dahulu menyadari kertas peledak tersebut. "Sial, kita dijebak, aku yakin mereka sudah pergi dari tempat ini" ujar Yamato sambil masih berlari dan mencari jalan untuk keluar, reruntuhan bebatuan tiada henti hentinya berjatuhan getaran seperti gempa bumi kecil pun bergoncang terus menerus. Dan akhirnya bebatuan besar runtuh dan jatuh dengan tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan mereka terhenti di tempat.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Samui yang mulai panik.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa keluar dari tempat ini" ucap Darui yang berusaha mengubah suasana kepanikan tersebut untuk menjadi suasana yang lebih santai.

Kini Naruto dan Sakura juga masih berlari lari untuk menemukan jalan keluar gua.

**Duarr!**

Sakura memukul bebatuan yang akan terjatuh di depan dirinya dan Naruto, Naruto pun sontak terkejut dengan reflect Sakura yang sangat cepat melebihi dirinya. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan berlarinya.

"Terima kasih" ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Naruto?" pikir Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Gemuruh gua semakin menjadi jadi, di luar gua pun juga terlihat ledakan ledakan yang keras sampai menimbulkan gemercak cahaya dan asap hitam secara bergantian di bagian luar gua.

Bebatuan masih menghambat Darui dan lainnya untuk keluar dari gua tersebut, dan ia pun mengambil keputusan cepat. Pria berambut putih dan berkulit hitam itu langsung mengeluarkan petir hitamnya untuk menghancurkan bebatuan yang menghalanginya.

_**Lancer Circus!**_

**Duarr!**

Bebatuan itu pun hancur dan jalan kembali terbuka, mereka bertiga pun langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan secercah cahaya mulai terlihat.

"Jalan keluar sudah terlihat?" ujar Yamato.

"Itu jalan keluarnya" ucap Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun keluar secara bersamaan dan menjauh dari tempat yang akan hancur tersebut.

"Huh huh huh?" kini mereka berlima telah berada di permukaan air sambil melihat runtuhnya gua itu.

"Akhirnya kita bisa keluar dengan selamat" Yamato terlihat menghela nafasnya beberapa kali sambil memegang kedua lututnya karena kelelahan.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali? Apakah aku gagal?" Naruto merasa dirinya gagal, padahal sebelumnya dia sudah memperkirakan semuanya dan akan berhasil jika melakukan pemikirannya tersebut, namun dia kalah telak, karena pemikirannya telah diketahui oleh orang lain.

"SIAL, Akatsuki!" Naruto mengepal tangannya, pertanda dirinya mulai marah. Bagaimana pun juga dia hampir menemukan titik temu keberadaan Akatsuki dengan jelas, namun semuanya telah lenyap begitu saja, dan pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti hanya sampai disini saja.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian" ujar Naruto kepada yang lainnya, rekan rekannya pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan kepada mereka. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat..

"Jadi Akatsuki telah mengetahui keberadaan kita, sebelum kita menyusup ke gua itu?" tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Benar" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa tahu itu?" merasa kurang yakin, Darui pun menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Naruto.

"Karena aku menemukan ruangan yang baru saja di tempati oleh seseorang yang aku pikir itu adalah anggota Akatsuki, di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah singgasana yang mengartikan bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang berada disana" Naruto pun mengatakan semua yang ia iihat di salah satu ruangan di gua itu.

"Aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang ada di ruangan itu, dari senjata aneh, lambang aneh, sampai baju Akatsuki yang tergantung disana" lanjut Naruto.

"Dan apa kau meninggalkan jubah itu?" tanya Darui singkat.

"Tidak aku membawanya" Jubah hitam dengan awan merah itu dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dari gulungan kecilnya. Semuanya pun terkejut. "Haa?"

"Bukankan kau tadi meninggalkannya?" Sakura pun merasa bingung, ketika melihat Naruto membawa jubah yang seharus tidak ia bawa.

"Bukan, aku membawanya untuk berjaga jaga, aku harap ini menjadi sebuah awal yang bagus untuk mencari jejak Akatsuki" Naruto masih membawa jubah itu dan mengenggamnya dengan erat, dan hembusan angin membuat jubah itu melayang layang.

Semuanya masih terdiam, tenggelam dalam suasana hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Apakah misi ini berhasil? Atau misi ini gagal? Itu tidak penting, membunuh anggota Akatsuki adalah bagian pokoknya, dengan membunuh aku dapat merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa, aku sedang membicarakan masalah balas dendam, dan betapa nikmatnya itu. Sensasi yang luar biasa.

**Markas Akatsuki**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memantul dinding, laki laki berambut oranye pun tiba di ruangan yang terdapat 3 kursi dan meja berbentuk lingkaran di dalamnya.

"Kau lama sekali? Pain?" Pain hanya terdiam mendengar keluhan Obito yang wajahnya masih tertutupi oleh topeng spiral, dan disamping itu seorang perempuan berambut biru muda juga terlihat duduk di kursi yang satunya, kemudian Pain terduduk. Dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah kita mulai pertemuan ini"

"Inlahi yang aku tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi" pikir Obito tersenyum di balik topeng spiralnya.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 7 END**

N/A: White adalah sekumpulan kebencian Naruto yang membentuk jiwa manusia dan sangat disukai oleh Kyubi. Ia memiliki banyak kelebihan diantaranya kecerdasan, kekuatan dan tidak mempunyai emosi dengan ciri khas rambut putih.

Sempatkan beberapa menit untuk mereview.

Jaaa!


	8. Chapter 8 (Kembali)

POW kembali! Maaf kalau menunggu lama, dan saya berterima kasih jika ada reader yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini. baiklah selamat membaca ^^

_Chapter 8 update!_

_-Naruto is the White!-_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 8**

**Kembali **

Di hutan yang sangat lebat, banyak pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang ke atas langit, dari dahan ke dahan pohon lain terlihat kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi Hatake. mereka berlima pun melihat secercah cahaya dan terjun dari tebing menuju ke perairan.

"Itukan? Team Darui?" pikir Kakashi, kemudian ia tetap berlari untuk mendekati Naruto dan lainnya.

"Kakashi-san?" melihat beberapa orang mendekati mereka, Naruto langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah kelompok Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kakashi-sensei? Tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Naruto dengan lirikan satu mata. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, laki laki berambut putih itu berjalan untuk memastikan sesuatu, ia menenggelamkan tangan kanannya di air tersebut.

"Jadi begitu ya?" batinnya, dan setelah itu ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. sambil melihat mata Naruto, ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kami bertemu dengan anggota Akatsuki di perjalanan" sorot mata Kakashi tidak berubah sedikit pun, dingin dan selalu tenang membuat suasana disitu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau juga bertemu mereka? Kakashi sensei?" sela Sakura terkejut, gadis berambut merah jambu itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, karena team nya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Benar, tapi hanya 1 anggota"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yamato.

"Salah satu dari 7 pendekar, Kisame Hoshigaki" jawab Kakashi singkat sambil membayangkan wajah, rambut dan pedang milik Kisame. Naruto hanya terdiam, di dalam hatinya dia tersenyum, ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi melihat situasinya dia sudah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Lalu, apa kalian? Berhasil mengalahkannya?" Naruto bertanya seperti itu karena ia ingin memastikan bahwa Kisame benar-benar telah tewas atau kabur? namun laki laki berambut putih itu berpikir bahwa lebih baik Kakashi sensei dan lainnya berhasil mengalahkannya, karena dengan itu bebannya akan berkurang.

"Dia sangat kuat, kami berlima dibuat kewalahan tapi pada akhirnya kami bekerja sama dengan solid sehingga dapat mengalahkannya" balas Kakashi singkat. 10 orang terlihat berdiri di atas permukaan air, Sai yang sedari tadi diam saja mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Jadi? Kita akan kemana?"

"Kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dari peta yang aku miliki disitulah markas Akatsuki, tapi sepertinya markas itu telah rubuh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau benar" Shii yang melihatnya juga cukup terkejut.

"Mereka berhasil lolos dan merubuhkan tempat tersebut." jawab Darui sembari turut melihat reruntuhan markas Akatsuki yang hancur berantakan. Lalu Motoi melihat sesuatu yang aneh, jubah Akatsuki yang kini dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Itukan, jubah Akatsuki? darimana kau mendapatkannya?" merasa aneh Motoi menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan sedari tadi, semua pandangan tertuju kepada kain hitam bercorak awan merah yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari markas itu" balas Naruto singkat.

"Jadi hanya sampai disini saja kah?" semua perhatian tertuju pada apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Naruto. layaknya pemimpin di kelompok itu, ia pun memerintah semua rekannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, dan mencari tempat yang aman"

Semuanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Lalu mereka semua pergi mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membicarakan dan mengumpulkan informasi yang telah didapat untuk dilaporkan kepada Raikage dan Hokage.

Shinobi berjumlah 10 orang telah berhasil membunuh 3 anggota Akatsuki dan menemukan persembunyian Akatsuki namun mereka berhasil kabur dan meledakkan markasnya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan jejak yang tersisa dari organisasi gelap itu. Naruto dan Sembilan orang lainnya dalam perjanan kembali. Melalui bukit yang terjal, pepohonan lebat dan cuaca tak mendukung. Membuat stamina mereka berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, beberapa kali mereka singgah dan berhenti sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga, dan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Sampai sore harinya, mereka akhirnya telah sampai ke Kumogakure.

Gerbang besar telah menanti di depan mereka, mereka berjalan layaknya prajurit yang berhasil pulang dengan selamat setelah maju ke medan perang. Beberapa orang utusan Raikage pun telah berjaga untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dipimpin oleh Naruto dan Kakashi 2 team itu pun memasuki kawasan Kumogakure.

"Darui-san? Aku yang akan menemui Raikage"

"Baiklah."

Kakashi dan Naruto pun bergegas untuk pergi ke pusat dimana Raikage telah menunggu di ruangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan melalui lorong dan hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan Raikage. _Tok tok tok _suara ketukan itu terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut, membuat Raikage merespons dengan cepat.

"Masuk!" serunya dari balik pintu.

Seperti biasa dia tengah menandatangani seluruh berkas berkas Negara, ia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan rutinitas harian tersebut, membuat tangannya kadang terasa pegal-pegal. Walaupun sebenarnya tangannya sangat besar dan kokoh. Ia pun memandang ke depan dimana Kakashi Hatake dan Uzumaki Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Namun ia merasa ada yang berbeda diantara mereka berdua, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, pena yang ia pegang untuk menandatangani berkas berkas telah ia lepas meluncur di kertas tersebut, tangan besarnya bergerak ke dagu berpikir _apa ya perbedaannya?_. Ia pun mengerang sebelum mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tapi dimana Darui?" tanya Raikage curiga. Ia pun memandang ke wajah Naruto karena dialah orang yang menggantikan posisi Darui, shinobi kepercayaannya. Naruto diam sebentar berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu kepada sang kepala Negara terhormat itu. ia menatap muka Raikage dengan mata sharingan dan rambut putihnya yang halus di kepalanya, hampanya ruangan itu membuat rambut Naruto tidak bisa bergerak secara leluasa mengikuti ritme angin. ia mulai menjawab tanpa mengekspresikan mimic wajahnya.

"Dia mengundurkan diri, karena merasa tidak mampu. Tapi sebentar aku akan menjelaskannya kepada anda, Raikage-sama-" otot-otot urat kepala Raikage bergerak gerak, emosi telah mendidihkan kepala, bersiap mengutarakan sesuatu kepada Naruto. tapi Naruto mengelak dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Raikage. Kakashi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua terutama Naruto yang terlihat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja. Seperti Kakashi, Mabui hanya berdiri di samping Raikage sambil mengawasi perbincangan antara Naruto dan Raikage.

"Sebelum itu aku akan melaporkan kejadian yang kita temui di perjalanan sampai menemukan markas Akatsuki"

"Kalian berhasil menemukan markas mereka?" tanya Raikage terkaget. Naruto mengangguk dan meneruskan pembicaraannya. "Tapi diawalnya team 1 yang dipimpin oleh Darui-san mengalami penurunan efektivitas setelah kami bertemu dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan di perjalanan. –mereka adalah lawan yang sangat kuat untuk Darui-san dan lainnya, namun bagiku mereka hanyalah seonggok sampah-" rasa tidak percaya menyelimuti wajah Raikage, setetes keringat mengucur dari kulit kepala, mencoba mendengarkan laporan Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

"Dan setelah mereka mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan mereka aku menghancurkan mereka dengan tangan kosong, membuat darah bersimbah dimana-mana sensasi yang-"

"Hentikan Naruto!" teriak Kakashi menghentikan perkataan Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan memandang wajah Kakashi sesaat, ia pun tersenyum.

"Maaf-maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Dan kejadian itulah yang membuat Darui-san mengundurkan diri untuk menempatkanku ke posisi baru, memimpin team 1. Tapi menurutku itu adalah keputusan yang sangat baik, dilihat dari segimanapun aku sangat unggul dari Darui-san, dia menyadari semua hal itu, dan itu adalah keputusan yang bijak. Aku menerimanya" Raikage terdiam sesaat, dalam batinnya ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu hal. _Aku ingin bukti._

"Naruto? jika perkataanmu itu benar maka buktikanlah kepadaku" tanya Raikage ragu.

"Baiklah" Naruto pun mengambil sample gulungan di kantung ninjanya, ia pertunjukkan ke Raikage. "Ini adalah mayat anggota Akatsuki yang telah aku bunuh, ini adalah bukti kuat, anda bisa memeriksanya nanti" papar Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin? Anak itu bisa mengalahkan 2 anggota Akatsuki sendirian, bahkan jika dinilai dari kekuatan dia melebihi Bee-sama yang telah kalah dan diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki." Pikir Mabui sambil memeluk berkas yang tersisa di dadanya, melihat ke arah wajah laki-laki berambut putih tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika begitu aku mungkin bisa percaya kepadamu" Raikage mempercayai laporan yang diucapkan Naruto kepadanya. _'Anak ini? –tidak bisa dipercaya, seberapa kuatnya dia?' _batin Raikage cemas, wajah yang sebelumnya sangar mendadak hilang, dan seperti ia telah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sebagai Raikage, pemimpin Negara Kumogakure. Itu bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya, mendengar itu semua, ia merasa was-was dengan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Naruto karena itu juga akan menjadi ancaman Kumogakure suatu saat nanti.

"Lalu dimana kau menemukan markas Akatsuki?" tanya Raikage kembali. Ia mengerutkan dahi bersiap mendengar laporan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, informasi yang sangat berharga. Kakashi terdiam ia memikirkan sesuatu tentang ini. _'Ini seperti kami menjual informasi penting ke Negara lain, apakah aku harus diam saja atau segera bertindak, namun sebelum memutuskan itu aku harus memikirkan ke depannya, dimana akibat yang akan terjadi. Konflik, perpecahan, perang?' _ pria bermasker itu akhirnya memilih diam, dan membiarkan Naruto memberikan seluruh informasi yang dimilikinya. Kakashi mulai berpikir positif _'ini adalah kepentingan dunia shinobi, setidaknya sampai perang yang sebenarnya berakhir'_

Lalu perlahan lahan Naruto menjelaskannya, sekarang penjelasannya telah sampai di tengah jalan. "-Sebelum melihat wajah mereka seperti apa, mereka akhirnya meledakkan markas itu beserta isi-isinya. Mengahancurkan jejaknya, membuat kami panik dan bergerak ke luar gua dalam nan sunyi itu. mungkin seperti itulah peristiwa yang telah team 1 alami sejauh ini." Raikage masih duduk di kursi panasnya, dengan pandangan mata tajam tertuju ke wajah Naruto. dengan senyuman misterius Naruto menatap balik Raikage, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kakashi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan team mu, Kakashi Hatake?" tanya Raikage penuh keseriusan. Wajah malas dan tenang adalah ciri khas Kakashi. Ia pun mulai mengutarakan laporan team 2. "Layaknya team 1, kami bertemu dengan anggota Akatsuki, namun yang kita temui hanyalah 1 anggota Akatsuki. Dan dari situlah banyak perbedaan antara team 1 dan team 2, seperti halnya yang diceritakan oleh Naruto tadi, dia bertarung dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, mengatasi 2 musuh sekaligus, dan melakukannya sendiri. dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan cara bertarung team 2, kami mengutamakan kerja sama team, kekompakkan dan ketepatan waktu, meskipun begitu salah satu anggota akatsuki tersebut sangat sukar dikalahkan membuat kami kewalahan, dan hampir kalah. Namun semangat pantang menyerah dari rekan-rekan lain akhirnya membuat kami dapat mengalahkannya. Lalu setelah beristirahat sejenak kami langsung bertolak dan melanjutkan perjalanan sampai bertemu dengan Team 1 yang di perairan dekat markas Akatsuki." Tutur Kakashi menutup penjelasannya. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu nampaknya hanyut oleh laporan Kakashi yang panjang tanpa jeda dan waktu berpikir. Raikage menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nice job! Kakashi Hatake!" puji Raikage sambil tersenyum sedikit, giginya tidak kelihatan sama sekali hanya saja bibirnya melengkung tipis. Dan semua pembicaraan itu telah dicatat oleh Mabui di buku kecil, ingatan Raikage tidak begitu baik jadi untuk berjaga-jaga ia melakukan semua itu, namun bukan untuk maksud yang lain. Dan disaat pandangan tertuju kepada Kakashi, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di matanya, untuk beberapa saat ia memegangi mata sebelah kanan dan mengeraskan gigi.

"Apakah sudah waktunya? Disaat saat seperti ini!, jika begini kerapuhanku akan kelihatan oleh Raikage" Naruto pun melepas tangan yang ia pergunakan untuk menutupi mata sebelah kanannya dan bersikap biasa saja. Raikage, Mabui, dan Kakashi tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena kejadian tersebut berlangsung beberapa detik saja.

"Tidak kusangka, kerja sama antara Konoha dan Kumogakure berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, aku harap kerja sama ini bisa berlangsung secara terus menerus, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian, karena informasi ini akan sangat membantu untuk masa depan kita sebagai shinobi, dan tentu saja juga untuk menemukan adikku yang telah diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih" pria tegap dan _macho _itu berdiri serta menundukkan kepala kepada Naruto dan Kakashi. Mabui sangat terkejut atas kejadian itu.

"Raikage-sama?" namun dibalik kejadian itu, ia tersenyum bangga memuji pemimpin Kumogakure tersebut. _'Tidak kusangka, anda akan menunduk seperti ini, Raikage-sama'_

"Sama-sama, kami pun juga demikan, bekerja sama dengan shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure membuat misi dapat berjalan lebih mudah" ucap Kakashi. dan perkataan itu mengakhiri jumpa mereka pada sore hari itu. matahari telah tenggelam tertelan langit, bersamaan dengan itu bulan purnama mulai muncul menerangi semua yang berada di daratan. Malam hari itu menjadi malam terakhir team Kakashi berada di Kumogakure. Membuat beberapa orang hendak menghabiskan waktunya di dataran tanah liat tersebut. Jam malam masih bertentang nampak berhuyun huyun orang berlalu lalang di sebuah jalan pusat kota, beberapa pedagang terlihat menjajakan dagangannya di pinggiran, melayani orang-orang yang datang dan pergi silih berganti. Sai dan Sakura berjalan bersama di antara keramaian itu.

"Aku ingin menikmati malam terakhir disini, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku Sai" ucap Sakura tersenyum. Sai pun membalas senyuman gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura memakai _blouse_ tidak berlengan, bando lucu telah terpasang di rambut pinknya, membuat orang-orang berpikiran _dia manis sekali._ Namun itu hanyalah pemikiran orang belaka, yang sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu bentuk dan perilaku gadis tersebut jika berhadapan dengan musuh ataupun teman dekatnya (Naruto). _shoes _yang ia pakai memiliki _high_ beberapa centimeter sehingga tingginya bertambah sedikit meskipun begitu dia masih lebih pendek daripada Sai yang masih berjalan bersamanya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengajak Naruto pergi untuk menemaninya keluar tapi katanya _"Maaf aku sangat lelah"_

Dari kata-kata Naruto itu mungkin ada benarnya juga, dan gadis itu mulai berpikir kembali _apakah aku aneh?_ Namun ia tidak ambil pusing dan kembali menikmati waktunya bersama Sai. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa menikmati waktu malam terakhirnya dengan tenang. Mereka berdua pun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei yang sedang asik makan dango di kedai kecil.

"Itukan?"

"Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei kah? sepertinya mereka sedang mengakrabkan diri sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu"

"Apakah begitu? Baiklah." Sai dan Sakura melanjutkan jalannya mengamati langit penuh bintang di tengah keramaian, menyambangi toko-toko yang menyediakan barang-barang murah dan jarang ada di Konoha, membuat gadis berparas cantik itu merasa senang dan ketagihan. Di samping keceriaan itu….

Berhelai helai rambut bertebangan mengikuti arah angin, rambut halus dan putih itu tertiup angin malam yang semakin larut semakin dingin. Ia menyangga dirinya di pagar pembatas sambil menyaksikan lampu-lampu malam berwarna warni yang menghiasi kota dari jauh, mata sharingannya berkaca kaca memantulkan semua pandangan yang ia lihat. dari perbukitan itu ia melihat hamparan luas pusat Kumogakure. Ia pun tersenyum di dalam hati. "Pemandangan yang indah sekali ya? Naruto" perkataan itu membuat pandangan Naruto beralih, kini ia memfokuskan penglihatannya ke samping kanannya, namun tidakdi temui siapapun disana. Ia berbalik dan menoleh ke berbagai arah, tapi tidak ada siapapun di tempat tersebut, sejauh mata memandang hanya dialah orang yang berada di sekitar situ. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu, suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"Tidak mungkin, Jiraiya-sensei?" wajah yang santai berubah menjadi bingung, dengan cepat kekacauan melanda dirinya, ia pun berlari-lari mencari suara itu berasal, tapi usahanya sia-sia ia tidak menemukan jejak sumber suara itu berasal. Ia menghela napas panjang. Naruto pun memandang ke depan dimana jalanan sepi dan beberapa lampu menyala di pinggirnya. Kesepian tempat itu membuat dirinya berhalusinasi, membayangkan _imeji d_irinya dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Mereka berdua berlari-lari mengejar satu sama lain, Naruto kecil nampaknya sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Jiraiya-sensei, keakraban itu membuat Naruto yang berhalusinasi bergerak dan membuyarkan _imeji_nya. Ia pun berusaha mengejar Jiraiya bayangan itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Sensei? Aku-" ia berhasil memeluk Jiraiya. namun ia tahu, hanya kehampaan udara yang ia peluk, membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam. Kegelapan semakin gelap dari sebelumnya. "Sial!" tetesan air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya, berlinang menjadi satu tangisannya semakin tersedu. Guru yang sangat ia cintai menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu hanya bisa menunduk bersedih, mengingat _memory_ indah yang terulang kembali dalam pikirannya.

Saat hendak tidur malam Naruto kecil melihat sesuatu yang samar-samar di atasnya, matanya terpejam namun tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ia melihat Jiraiya-sensei tersenyum kepadanya. Dan duduk di sampingnya, menjaga dirinya tetap hangat dengan tidak membiarkan api unggun di dekatnya padam. Ia juga menaruh selimut di tubuhnya, membuat Naruto kecil semakin nyenyak untuk tidur.

Ingatan itu kembali, membuat Naruto sangat rapuh dibuatnya. Kebengisaannya saat membunuh anggota Akatsuki beberapa waktu lalu tiba-tiba saja menghilang, menyisakan tanda tanya bagi pemilik mata sharingan dan rinnengan itu. dan ia sangat mengetahui, bahwa luka di dalam hatinya masih belum tersembuhkan. Lalu Naruto mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya berdiri dalam kesadaran sepenuhnya, memandang ke atas dimana terbentang langit luas berwarna biru tua, di angkasa bertabur bintang bersinar terang yang memperindah suasana pada malam hari itu. dan ia pun tersenyum sambil mengepal erat tangan kanannya, menggenggam sesuatu yang tidak jarang dilihat. Ikat kepala salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"Hmmm- dengan begini kita mulai. awal dari semuanya, untuk semua anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa" Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu kemudian menghilang begitu saja ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Sai masih menikmati waktu malam mereka, jalanan mulai sepi dan itu pantas saja. Sakura menengok jam di tangan kanannya, jam menunjukkan pukul 23:00. Malam mulai larut membawa suasana dingin yang tak biasa, Sai pun mengajak Sakura untuk kembali ke penginapan. Sakura tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Sai. Mereka pun kembali bersama-sama. dipikir-pikir mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih, berjalan berduaan di tengah malam, langit berbintang menjadi saksi bisu dua orang berbeda jenis yang berjalan di jalanan sepi. Namun semua itu hanyalah omong kosong karena Sakura tidak menganggap demikan, ia berpikir bahwa suasana yang sekarang dialaminya cuma untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Sai karena gadis berambut pendek itu tidak begitu paham tentang sifat asli laki-laki aneh itu. setelah sampai mereka masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing, Sakura langsung menerjunkan ke landasan putih empuk di kamarnya, selimut putih yang terlihat lembut melilit dirinya. membuat dia nampak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, gadis itu tersenyum. Entah mengapa dia sepertinya sangat senang dengan malam hari itu.

"Aku akan melupakannya untuk sementara, dia itu sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, 'hapus kenangan'? yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, dasar bodoh! Naruto bodoh!" ujar Sakura di tengah kamar sembari menatap langit-langit berwarna putih di atasnya, ia melentangkan seluruh tubuh putihnya. '"Huhhh!" ia menghela napas panjang namun hembusan napas itu terdengar 'menyebalkan!' tapi diantara perkataan-perkataan Naruto yang masih teriang dipikirannya, ia masih tidak berhenti memikirkan hal itu. sesuatu yang membuat Naruto bisa sekuat itu? bersikeras untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada semua anggota Akatsuki. Sakura masih memikirkan semua itu. "Naruto? aku harap kau akan berubah menjadi dirimu yang seperti dulu, ketika esok hari telah tiba, aku sangat mengharapkan itu" batin Sakura dalam hatinya, matanya sayu tertutup dan perlahan terpejam dengan sendirinya. Sekarang gadis cantik itu telah tertidur dengan terbalut oleh selimut yang berantakan di atas tubuhnya, hanyut dalam suasana malam yang dingin nan sunyi. 'Selamat tidur.' Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan mata sepenuhnya.

Dan ketika esok hari telah tiba, akhirnya takdir akan berubah sesuai arahnya, segalanya yang sudah berjalan sesuai harapan akan lenyap dalam hitungan hari. para prajurit Akatsuki telah bersiap dari markas rahasia mereka. Obito melihat mereka dari belakang, enam orang berambut oranye salah satunya mempunyai bentuk kepala yang plontos. Nagato dan Konan juga berdiri di belakang sejajar dengan Obito. "Sesuai rencana kita, Nagato" dibalik topeng spiral itu terlihat sosok wajah yang misterius, bahkan Nagato dan Konan yang menjadi rekannya pun tidak mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya, namun mereka berusaha percaya dan bekerja sama dengannya.

"Iya. Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku" jawab Nagato dibantu oleh robot berkaki empat miliknya untuk berdiri. Konan masih setia di sampingnya.

"Nagato? Apakah ini satu-satunya jalan?" tanya Konan ragu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Konan. Aku akan menjadi pemimpin mereka yang tersesat." Balas Nagato menutup percakapan singkat itu. mata biru Konan pun menatap jubah Akatsuki milik Yahiko yang sudah berdiri di depannya, air hujan tidak henti-hentinya turun dari langit, kota mati itu masih menangis seperti biasanya.

"Aku bisa merasakan penderitaan kalian? Konan? Aku akan membalaskan kepedihan pada hari itu, dengan meringkus bijuu terakhir, musang berekor Sembilan" tidak disadari Yahiko bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu namun gadis berambut biru muda itu juga tahu bahwa ia dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Uzumaki Nagato. Meskipun demikian, dia terlihat seperti Yahiko asli.

Obito terkesan dengan kemampuan luar biasa Nagato. Ia tersenyum licik di dalam topeng spiralnya. 'Dengan begini kita akan menciptakan dunia yang penuh kedamaian'

Lalu Yahiko atau Pein meluncur terjun ke bawah, ditemani oleh tetesan air hujan mereka berenam berangkat dari desa menangis menuju desa daun membawa seluruh amunisi, menghancurkan desa Konoha.

"Perjalanan kita mungkin akan memakan waktu kurang lebih lima hari, aku yakin ini sesuai dengan rencana kita"

"Jika kau seyakin itu? maka aku akan percaya kepadamu, karena kau lah yang menunjukkanku jalan kebenaran"

Obito dan Nagato, dua sosok yang berbeda _personality._ Saling menatap satu sama lain, mata Rinnengan dengan mata sharingan yang disembunyikan di balik topeng, kilat menyambar-nyambar cahaya putih keluar dari langit secara terus menerus, dan dari tatapan kedua orang itu. Konan hanya bisa terdiam, raut wajahnya cemas, seperti tidak terima atas keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh sahabat terbaiknya. Namun ia masih percaya, akan ada jalan yang terbaik dari semua pilihan itu.

"Nagato? Tidak sedikitpun ada keraguan dihatiku, aku akan selalu percyaa kepadamu."

Berbeda dengan kota mati yang masih menangis, langit cerah nampaknya sudah menyapa semua orang yang tinggal di Kumogakure untuk bangun dari tidurnya, matahari terbit dari ufuk timur. Dan team Kakashi pun akhinya bersiap untuk pulang ke Konoha. Kini mereka berlima telah berada di gerbang Kumogakure untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, disitu juga terdapat Raikage, Mabui serta Darui.

"Kami-sangat berterima kasih sekali, sudah diizinkan tinggal di Kumogakure, disini sangat nyaman" tutur Kakashi memuji seluruh pelayanan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di penginapan. Sakura dan Sai juga berpikiran sama dengan Kakashi-sensei, mereka pun membungkuk member hormat dan salam perpisahan, terkecuali Naruto yang hanya diam dan berdiri saja. Melihat itu Sakura tidak ambil pusing.

"Cepatlah membungkuk!" ujarnya sambil menarik kepala Naruto supaya menunduk.

"Seharusnya kami yang harus berterima kasih, aku harap kalian bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat sampai tujuan dan tentu saja jika ada waktu mampirlah kesini, kami akan menyambutnya dengan antusias" balas Raikage dengan suara besar dan menggelegarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu"

Raikage dan lainnya pun melambaikan tangannya, bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi dan lainnya telah meninggalkan Kumogakure untuk segera pulang ke Konoha. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari Kumogakure, Naruto dan lainnya pun singgah di sebuah kedai untuk beristirahat sampai akhirnya laki-laki berambut putih itu merasakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan. Sambil memegangi matanya, Ia berlari keluar menuju hutan.

"Kau kemana Naruto!" seru Sakura yang sebelumnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Tidak tahu."

Dengan mengerang kesakitan ia pun menggegeruskan giginya. Sakit yang ia derita lebih dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. "Sial! Mata ini sudah beraksi dengan tubuhku" ia pun bersandar ke pohon, darah keluar dari matanya dan dengan pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya. Darah Rinnengan telah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

_**To be continue**_

_**Chapter 8 END**_

Setelah POW hiatus cukup lama, akhirnya bisa update kembali. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini. hehe dan berikan komentarmu di kolom review, terima kasih sebelumnya, baiklah sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya! ^^

_**©Yoshino Tada**_


	9. Chapter 9 (Batasan)

_Chapter 9 update!_

_-Naruto is the Hokage 6!-_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 9**

**Batasan**

Siang hari, di sebuah pohon yang rindang. Sosok laki-laki berambut putih terlihat menyandarkan tubuh disana, darah merah pekat tidak henti-hentinya mengucur dari matanya dan ia membiarkan darah itu terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Naruto memikirkan sesuatu, matanya pun melihat ke bawah dimana tanah coklat yang tandus terdapat di hadapannya. Lalu ia mengambil seonggok kayu dan menuliskan beberapa kata di tanah tandus itu.

"Sial." Ucapnya seraya tetap menggoreskan tongkat itu ke tanah yang cukup keras tersebut, dan sebuah kalimat tertulis di muka tanah gersang itu. sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, Naruto tersenyum jahat.

B-A-T-A-S-A-N.

Apa yang dituliskan dirinya masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya, kata-kata itu seperti mempunyai aura yang tidak biasa, terpancar jelas dari pandangan Naruto, kesempurnaan yang tak terbatas hanyalah angan-angan. Namun ia berusaha mencari kesempurnaan itu sendiri, yakni dengan mengorbankan segalanya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari tulisan itu dan meninggalkan dua mata rinnengan yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. di atas tulisan itu dua bola mata tergeletak disana, mencair dan kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas.

'Sudah kuduga, mata rinnengan itu tidak mungkin mata rinnengan asli. Mata itu hanya bisa digunakan beberapa hari saja, tapi setidaknya aku sudah memanfaatkan mata itu untuk membunuh dua anggota Akatsuki, dan yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah mencari kekuatan lain.'

Sesampainya di kedai, ia disambut oleh pertanyaan Sakura. "Darimana saja kau? Naruto?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Hanya mencari udara segar." Jawabnya sambil kembali duduk di samping Sakura.

Kakashi dan lainnya pun hanya memandang ke arah Naruto tanpa menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Dan setelah beristirahat cukup lama, mereka memulai kembali perjalanan untuk pulang ke Konoha.

_2 HARI KEMUDIAN._

_._

_._

Pagi hari telah tiba. Bersamaan dengan itu secercah cahaya mulai masuk melalui sela-sela ventilasi dan jendela rumah Naruto, wajahnya terkena sinar matahari dan itu membuat dirinya bangun dengan sekejap, matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, ia memandang ke jendela.

"Sudah 12 jam aku tertidur, hari ini aku akan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya." laki-laki berambut jabrik itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendapati seorang pria bermasker yang menghampiri dari jendela rumah.

"Naruto? Hokage ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Kakashi dari luar jendela rumah Naruto.

"Aku akan segera kesana" jawab Naruto tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Kakashi dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah aku sudah menyampaikan pesanku. Aku tunggu disana ya. Bugh" setelah meninggalkan pesannya kepada Naruto, pria bermasker itu pun menghilang ditemani asap putih yang menyelubungi tempat dimana ia duduk sebelumnya.

Kini Naruto telah selesai bersiap-siap, ia memakai sepatu ninja dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Menuruni tangga sambil berjalan dengan santai, ia menyulusuri jalanan Konoha. Setibanya di gedung pemerintahan. Ia menjumpai Gamabunta yang tengah jongkok di halaman luar gedung. Naruto meliriknya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu Katak raksasa itu melihatnya.

"Apakah itu sambutanmu kepada gurumu, Naruto?" tanya katak itu sambil menghempaskan uap rokok raksasa miliknya.

"Ada perlu apa sampai Gamabunta-san kesini?"

Gamabunta terdiam. Lalu Gamakichi yang dari tadi berada di atas kepala ayahnya mulai berbicara. "Kau akan-"

"Gamakichi! Biar Sensei saja yang memberitahukannya. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya"

"Okey Tou-chan"

Merasa aneh, Naruto pun masuk ke gedung itu tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua untuk menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

_Tok-tok-tok_

"Masuklah!"

Lalu Naruto membuka pintu itu dan didapati disana Fukasaku-sama, Tsunade dan Kakashi. Ia pun memberi hormat kepada sang Hokage tersebut. "Jadi ada apa? Tsunade-sama?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat begitu formal. Tsunade terkejut atas salam hormat Naruto. tapi menurutnya itu sudah tidak penting lagi, karena ia tahu Naruto sudah berubah. "Fukasaku-sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu." Ujar Tsunade sambil mempersilahkan tuan katak kecil hijau itu untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Ne? Naruto-chan. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu? -Apakah kau ingin berlatih jutsu seperti yang digunakan oleh Jiraiya-chan?" tanya tuan Fukasaku.

Naruto terkejut, _timing_ yang tepat untuk mencari kekuatan lain. Sepertinya ini akan cocok dengannya. "Jutsu sensei?"

"Iya, jika kau mau. Kita akan berlatih selama kurang lebih satu minggu di lembah gunung Myoboku, letaknya di desa katak."

Naruto terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Semua memperhatikan laki-laki berambut putih halus itu. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Di waktu yang sama. sesuatu yang mengerikan itu terus berlari menuju tempat tujuan. Enam orang dengan jubah Akatsuki terlihat bergerak sangat cepat, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang mereka punya. Monster-monster itu juga tidak merasakan letih dan lelah sama sekali setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih dua hari tanpa berhenti.

"3 hari lagi, kita akan sampai."

'_Kehancuran Konoha, akan dimulai dari sekarang'_ batin Pein yang memimpin boneka-boneka berambut oranye lainnya. Tatapan kosongnya menunjukkan besarnya kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Sedangkan di Konoha, tepatnya di gerbang besar. Naruto dan Fukasaku-sama telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke gunung Myoboku. Disana telah berdiri Sakura dan Tsunade untuk melepas kepergian Naruto yang akan berlatih di tempat tuan Fukasaku.

Gadis berambut pinky itu terus menatap wajah Naruto dari samping, laki-laki yang bertinggi 165 senti, berambut putih yang terurai karena hembusan angin dan berdiri tidak jauh darinya, hanya dua langkah saja. Gadis itu dapat menyentuhnya, memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura merasakan kesepian padahal dia hanya akan ditinggal oleh Naruto satu minggu saja tapi-

'Perasaan apa ini- kenapa aku tidak ingin melepasnya.' Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia merasakan cemas. Penderitaan yang diderita oleh Naruto selama ini, membuat Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. sambil berjalan mendekatinya, ia terus melangkah maju.

_Tap-tap-tap. 'Kau itu sebenarnya bodoh, kenapa kau harus merubah sikap bodohmu itu, kau tahu? sikapmu yang sekarang ini sangat keren, aku bisa bilang bahwa kau sudah melebihi kekerenan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke-kun, bisa-bisa saja aku akan tergila-gila kepadamu, wajah dingin, tatapan kosong dan sikap acuh tak acuhmu itu membuatku terus mencemaskanmu berpikir untuk sekali lagi, kemana perginya Naruto yang kukenal dan tapi- kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menghapus kenanganku bersamamu, ya ampun kau itu. benar-benar bodoh ya Naruto." _bersamaan dengan itu ciuman lembut mendarat di kening Naruto. tidak ada pilihan lain, hanya inilah yang bisa Sakura berikan kepada Naruto. Tentu saja untuk membuat kenangan baru bersamanya. Gadis itu tersenyum manja. Namun Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, ciuman tidak terduga itu membuat dia tersipu. Dan tidak berani memandang wajah Sakura.

"A-aku berangkat, sampai jumpa-"

"Ya hati-hati ya? Jaga diri baik-baik Naruto,"

"Oh ya Tsunade-chan, aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku agar tetap disini, jika sewaktu-waktu ada masalah kau bisa beritahukan kepadanya, dia akan segera memberitahuku dengan cepat-"

"Ha i!"

"Kau siap Naruto?" tanya Fukasaku-sama.

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk dan Fukasaku-sama melakukan ritual berupa kebalikan dari memanggil hewan Kuchiyose, begitu pun juga Naruto. darah mengalir dari jempol mereka dan bugh! Mereka menghilang dengan cepat, meninggalkan asap putih yang membumbung ke atas.

Lalu Tsunade yang tadi melihat ciuman itu mulai membicarakannya. "Jadi kau sudah menyerah kepada Sasuke?" Tanya wanita bersurai pirang itu sambil menggoda Sakura. Namun Sakura nampak diam saja, tak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian barusan.

"Mungkin i-iya-" balasnya dengan pipi merah merona.

"Langkah yang bagus Sakura. Aku bangga kepadamu" ujar Tsunade sambil merangkul Sakura.

'Untuk sesaat aku melihat wajah Naruto memerah tadi, apa itu berarti Naruto masih mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sakura? Jika benar maka- ah itu tidak penting. –syukurlah dia masih baik-baik saja- sejujurnya aku sangat khawatir terhadap anak itu, dia sangat dekat denganku tapi aku merasa dia sangat jauh, jauh sekali sampai aku tidak bisa mengenalnya- huh? Dengan ini aku pikir Sakura akan bisa menjaganya agar tidak melewati batas karena dari laporan Kakashi kemarin, dia baru saja menghabisi dua anggota Akatsuki sekaligus.' Batin wanita tua itu yang masih dalam keadaan merangkul muridnya sambil berjalan kembali ke desa.

_Bugh!_

Naruto, Fukasaku-sama, beserta pengawalnya telah tiba di gunung Myoboku. Rerumputan hijau nan tipis telah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Suara-suara katak-katak terus berdendang di seluruh penjuru lembah, menarik perhatian telinga Naruto. ia pun melihat-lihat sekeliling dimana sebuah tanaman aneh dan beberapa pohon langka dapat ditemui disana, sampai Fukasaku-sama mengajak pemuda itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ikuti aku, Naruto-chan"

Setelah tiba di rumah Fukasaku-sama, Naruto langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh istri Fukasaku-sama, "Tou-chan, sudah pulang kah? –oh jadi ini murid Jiraiya-chan itu?" seekor kata betina terlihat sangat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yaitu menyiapkan beberapa makanan kesukaan suaminya yang baru saja datang, sesekali ia melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat tidak sopan.

"Oy-oy anak muda! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pertanyaanku?" tanya istri Fukasaku dengan nada meninggi, ia nampak marah dengan sikap acuh Naruto.

"Bukankah anda bertanya kepada Fukasaku-sensei?" katak betina itu pun menggaruk kepala tak berambutnya. "Benar juga ya! Maafkan kaa-chan ya! Hehe" ia pun menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah alas yang terbuat dari kulit hewan itu, meja berbentuk bundar telah tersedia di depannya, beberapa menu makanan pun juga sudah tersaji di muka meja, menunggu untuk disantap oleh mereka bertiga.

"Hey, Naruto-chan! perkenalkan dirimu, kepada kaa-chan."

"Baiklah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku dari konoha dan tujuanku ingin-" Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, karena itu akan membuat suasana dalam ruangan kecil dan sederhana itu akan pecah.

"Kau ingin apa Naruto? jika bicara yang benar dan jelas, aku ingin mendengarnya?" ujar istri Fukasaku yang ngotot.

"Tidak jadi-"

Melihat percekcokan itu, Fukasaku langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Ia mengambil makanan super lezat, walaupun itu hanyalah menurutnya saja dan mungkin manusia berpikiran lain. "Oh ya Naruto-chan, kau baru saja datang kesini, ini makanan terlezat yang hanya ada di kawasan desa katak ini, aku jamin kau akan menyukainya, nah!" ujar Fukasaku-sama sambil memberikan semangok berbahan batok kelapa besar dengan isi makanan yang beragam, mulai dari ulat, serangga dan kuah berwarna putih kental. Naruto tampaknya biasa saja, tidak terlintas di benaknya untuk membuang makanan itu.

"Ini tidak bahaya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Baru kali ini dia bertanya seperti itu, membuat seseorang dan monster berekor 9 nampak cemas dengan perilakunya yang semakin diluar kendali mereka, terutama White. Jauh di dalam keheningan yang tak terbatas, White mulai mencemaskan perkara ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya, dia tidak berekspresi sama sekali, dia juga tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan terhadap wanita, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja White, aku yakin rencanamu akan berhasil suatu saat nanti"

"Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah? Ketika aku mentransfer sisi kepribadianku yang lain? –iya bisa saja itu terjadi, sekarang ini yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah mengamatinya terus menerus."

Kembali ke tempat kecil dan sederhana, hanya melihat makanan itu saja membuat perut Naruto merasa mual, lendir-lendir itu mengait di sendok kayu Naruto, dengan pelan ia pun membuka mulutnya dan menelan makanan itu lahap-lahap. kunyahan berasa sekali ketika Naruto memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak kan?" tanya Fukasaku-sama dengan percaya dirinya. 'Pasti enak, tidak mungkin masakan kaa-chan tidak enak' pikirnya sambil mengangguk dan melipat kedua tangan mungilnya. Naruto memberikan jempolnya kepada Fukasaku-sama, tebakan yang tepat tuan Fukasaku.

Meskipun tidak terlihat seperti demikian, Naruto menahan rasa mualnya dengan tidak memuntahkan makanan tersebut, wajahnya keungu-unguan dirasa seperti baru keracunan oleh sesuatu.

"Tentu saja enak hehe." Lalu Fukasaku-sama melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. tidak meninggalkan secuil makanan pun yang tersisa di mangkuknya, sampai tiba giliran mereka serius. kini mereka berdua telah berada di tempat latihan.

Beberapa patung kodok terlihat disana, tersusun dengan rapi membentuk dinding besar yang menjulang. dan disitu terdapat sebuah kolam berdiameter kurang lebih 10 meter, dengan air mancur yang terbuat dari patung kodok. Patung itu terlihat di dalam air mancur dan di sekitarnya. Mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Naruto mulai serius dan menunjukkan mata sharingannya.

Melihat itu, Fukasaku terkejut. 'Sharingan?' pikirnya. Namun Fukasaku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perihal mata Naruto. ia pun memulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengajari jutsu yang akan ia ajarkan kepada Naruto.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang jutsu-jutsu dari Jiraiya-chan, bukan? jika kau pikir lebih dalam lagi. siapa yang mengajari semua jutsu-jutsu itu?" tanya Fukasaku-sama menguji kepekaan Naruto.

"Anda bukan?"

"Kau benar. Hahaha. Tidak sungka kau pintar juga."

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu sangat mudah"

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai latihan tahap pertama, disini kau hanya memperhatikan saja. Apa yang aku lakukan dan jangan lupa analisalah gerakanku"

"Baik!"

Lalu Fukasaku mendemonstrasikan jutsu yang akan diajarkan olehnya kepada Naruto, katak kecil itu menghampiri sebuah batu besar berbobot 1 ton, dari kejauhan ia seperti seekor semut yang tersesat, betapa besarnya batu besar itu yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan geleng-geleng kepala, tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Fukasaku berusaha mengangkat batu itu dengan tangan kosong, tidak ada bantuan apapun.

Naruto memperhatikannya. Dari awal hingga akhir, seluruh gerakannya ia hafal betul, begitu juga dengan pernapasan dan sebagainya, konsentasi juga tidak luput dari perhatian laki-laki bermata sharingan itu. dan batu itu terangkat.

"Yahh!" teriak Fukasaku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya sambil melempar batu itu ke arah samping. Akibatnya tanah bergetar karena beratnya benda tersebut. Jujur Naruto tidak tahu apa jutsu yang baru saja Fukasaku lakukan tapi, dia melihat ada yang berbeda dari mata Fukasaku.

Fukasaku kembali mendekati Naruto. "Jaa, apa yang sudah aku lakukan barusan? Apakah kau mempunyai gambara dari jutsu yang aku lakukan Naruto-chan?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah menemui kejadian itu, Hokage-sama juga melakukannya, dia mempunyai pukulan dahsyat dari kedua tangannya, bahkan ia mampu menghancurkan apapun yang berada di hadapannya. tapi. Ada sedikit yang berbeda dari apa yang Fukasaku-sama lakukan, aku tidak merasakan chakra yang mengalir di tubuh anda. Namun aku mempunyai petunjuk mengenai jutsu yang baru saja anda lakukan, -mata anda berubah, benarkan? Dan mungkin itu mempunyai petunjuk lain."

"Kau benar, kau tidak sebodoh apa yang aku pikir, berbeda dari Jiraiya-chan kau terlalu cepat memahami itu semua, oke aku akan mengatakan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan tadi. –itu adalah energy alam-"

"Energi alam?"

"Benar. Energy yang berada di sekitar kita, hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang bisa merasakan energy itu, jika kau sudah tahu mengenai energy itu. mungkin kau langsung bisa memulainya dengan mengumpulkan energy alam ke tubuhmu dan mengalirkannya layaknya chakra yang berada di dalam tubuhmu, menyebarkan melalui aliran darah ke seluruh organ dalam dan berusaha mengontrolnya."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengumpulkan energy alam?"

"Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi, namun ada resiko jika kau ingin menggunakan jutsu ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat itu, sebenarnya patung katak itu adalah katak asli, namun mereka tidak bisa mengontrol energy alam dengan benar sehingga, energy alam itu merusak sel-sel darah dan merubah komponen-kompnen di dalam tubuh menjadi batu."

Naruto cukup terkejut atas fakta itu, jutsu yang hebat memang ada resiko yang harus ditanggung si pengguna, dan menurutnya itu wajar-wajar saja. Kini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan ialah meneruskan jejak Jiraiya sensei dengan menguasai mode sennin.

"Itu terlalu mudah untukku"

"Heh? Kau percaya diri sekali."

Naruto pun duduk di tepi kolam, ia menyilangkan kakinya. Masuk ke dalam konsentrasi tingkat tinggi, tidak ada gerak-gerik sedikit pun di tubuhnya, dari kelopak mata hingga rambut putihnya. Lalu burung-burung kecil mulai hinggap di tubuhnya, melihat itu Fukasaku-sama terkaget.

"Tidak mungkin, dia dalam mode konsentrasi yang sangat sempurna. Padahal hanya beberapa jam saja, ini mustahil, seberapa besar bakatnya menjadi ninja?" entah sebuah pujian atau ketidakpercayaan, Fukasaku sendiri tidak tahu. hanya saja menguasai mode sennin dalam beberapa jam saja membuat dirinya mulai berguming. Beranggapan bahwa anak itu adalah titisan dewa, kesempurnaan dalam segala hal, semua yang ia lakukan, termasuk tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan semua itu. dari awal Fukasaku telah berpikiran bahwa Naruto adalah shinobi yang berbakat tapi tidak seberbakat apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Kulit mata Naruto mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. dan kini mata Naruto telah menjadi mata pertapa katak, jutsu dengan memanfaatkan energy alam. Mode sennin.

"Mustahil!" ujar Fukasaku mendapati murid barunya telah menguasai mode sennin. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati patung katak itu, lalu ia berusaha mengangkatnya. Grkk. Patung itu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit, dan dengan sentuhan akhir Naruto melemparkannya. Setelah melakukan hal itu mode sennin itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku sudah menguasai mode sennin, akan tetapi masih ada yang harus aku sempurnakan."

Fukasaku bengong melihatinya. "WTF?!"

"Hm ada apa Fukasaku-sama?"

"Kenapa kau bisa secepat itu menguasai mode sennin, kau tahu Jiraiya-chan saja butuh 1 bulan lebih untuk menguasainya sedangkan Yondaime hokage memerlukan satu bulan untuk menyempurnakannya, tapi kenapa kau hanya dua jam? Kenapa!?" Tidak diketahui, yang pasti katak kecil itu sangat terkejut dengan latihan yang sangat singkat ini. yang benar saja, batinnya. Ini sangat konyol, batinnya lagi.

"Apakah ada yang salah? Fukasaku-sama?"

"Tidak-tidak, ayo kita pulang untuk beristirahat. Kita lanjutkan besok lagi…" dengan tampang lesu, Fukasaku-sama hanya bisa mendengus jengah. 'Huh? Dia terlalu jenius-'

Naruto mengangguk. mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat dan latihan akan dilanjutkan esok hari.

Keesokan harinya.

Sarapan pagi telah dihidangkan oleh istri Fukasaku-sama, seperti biasa Naruto menyantapnya dengan penuh hati-hati, tanpa mengunyah dan langsung menelannya. Glegg. Terdengar suara makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut melewati tenggorakannya. Glegg. Sekali lagi dia menelannya, nampak wajah pucat keungu-unguan. Glegg. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Naruto chan~!?"

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, Naruto kembali bugar. meskipun ekspresi dinginnya masih terpasang di mukanya. Kini mereka berdua berjalan di pinggiran sungai, sungai itu berair jernih, beberapa katak terlihat meloncat kesana kemari, menikmati waktu bersantainya.

"Oh-Fukasaku-sama!?"

"Fukasaku-sama!?

"Fukasaku-sama?"

Naruto mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu, sedangkan Fukasaku-sama hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil membalas sapaan mereka. "Ternyata kau popular juga ya" gumam Naruto menyindir Fukasaku-sama, tanpa melihat ke wajah Fukasaku-sama.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Sudah selayaknya aku terkenal. Aku kan katak yang menjaga wilayah ini"

"Iya-iya, jadi? kita akan kemana?"

"Ikuti aku!" lalu katak hijau itu meloncat-loncat ke sungai, Naruto pun mengikutinya dengan berjalan di atas permukaan air, memanfaatkan chakra yang dialirkan di bawah kakinya. Sungai itu memiliki lebar kurang lebih 20 meter, jadi butuh beberapa detik untuk menyeberanginya. Namun.. bukan itu yang ingin Fukasaku-sama lakukan, ia berhenti di tengah-tengah sungai.

"Jika kau pikir kau sudah menguasainya, mungkin kau salah besar Naruto. setidaknya kau buktikan mode sennin itu berhasil kau kuasai dengan sempurna atau tidak, dan mungkin ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menguji kekuatanmu, semuanya!"

Teriakan itu memanggil kata-katak yang lain untuk berkumpul di depan Fukasaku-sama, lima katak telah berdiri sejajar disana, tentu saja mode sennin telah menyelimuti mereka berlima.

"Katak-katak itu bisa menguasai mode sennin?"

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk terkejut. Bersiaplah bertarung, Naruto-chan, aku akan melatihmu secara habis-habisan!" bersamaan dengan itu, semua katak pun meloncat ke depan dimana Naruto berdiri. Namun ekspresi Naruto tetap sama, tenang dan dingin. Berusaha untuk mengumpulkan energy alam ke dalam tubuhnya.

Di tengah arus yang cukup deras itu, mereka bertarung. Lima katak melawan Naruto, untuk sejenak Naruto berpikir, "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu-" lalu perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Tidak disangka-sangka ia mengombinasikan mata sharingan dan mata mode sennin bersamaan, dan didapati dua mata berbeda di kedua mata Naruto.

"Dia memadukan antara mode sennin dan sharingan? Apakah itu benar-benar bisa dilakukan?" pikir Fukasaku-sama terkejut. dan mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Pertempuran di atas permukaan air tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

_**Battle Training.**_

Ketika katak-katak itu menyerangnya, gerakan katak-katak itu dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Naruto. semua katak pun terhempas menjauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, sharingan merahnya hanya menatap mereka yang berjatuhan tenggelam di dalam air sungai itu, Fukasaku hanya terdiam setelah melihat itu.

"Hanya beberapa detik saja, dia dapat menghajar lima katak dalam keadaan mode sennin?" ucap Fukasaku sambil melihat senyuman mengerikan yang dipertunjukkan oleh Naruto.

**Perbatasan desa Konoha.**

Dari atas dahan pohon bertinggi 20 meter, terlihat beberapa orang yang berpijak disana. Memasang senyuman khas yang menakutkan. "Sepertinya kita tiba terlalu cepat-" ujar Yahiko yang sudah melihat desa Konoha dari tempat ia berdiri, hanya dalam hitungan menit, mereka akan segera tiba di konoha.

Sedangkan di Konoha sendiri, nampak suasana yang nyaman dan tentram. para penduduk masih beraktivitas seperti biasanya. tidak ada tanda-tanda keanehan disana. Sampai salah satu orang berambut oranye terjun dari atas langit di gerbang bagian samping Konoha. Whuush.

Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah menjadi ciri-ciri orang itu, rambut oranyenya ia untai ke belakang, badannya terlihat gemuk, dengan pipi yang menggembung. Sorot mata bunglonnya langsung tertuju kepada dua jonin yang telah terkaget atas kedatangannya.

"Kisama, siapa kau!?" seru salah satu jonin itu. lalu dalam hitungan detik, mereka dihabisi seketika oleh pria itu, batang karbon hitam telah tertancap di badan mereka berdua, menghasilkan darah yang tercecer di tanah hijau tipis. Lalu orang itu berjalan menuju kota untuk membuat keributan dan tentu saja mencari target mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

Satu orang anggota akatsuki, berada di tengah keramaian kota bersiap memberikan kejutan kepada masyarakat setempat, dan- dari lengan yang tertutup sebilah kain hitam, keluar _rocket mini launcher_ yang menyebar ke segala arah menghancurkan rumah-rumah serta toko-toko yang berdiri di sekitar situ.

Duarrr! Duarr! Duarr!

Ledakan itu mengundang kepanikan banyak warga, mereka semua berteriak-teriak sambil berlari ke segala arah untuk menghindari rocket-rocket kecil itu beserta ledakannya. Sampai di bagian lain desa.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Seorang wanita berjubah sama, dengan gaya rambut anehnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa makhluk aneh, diantaranya. Burung berkaki empat, Banteng dan hewan-hewan aneh lainnya. Monster-monster yang telah dipanggil itu pun secara membabi buta menghancurkan pedesaan yang tertata rapi, meronta-ronta dengan bringas dan membuat kekacauan yang semakin sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Salah seorang jonin pun melapor kejadian mengerikan itu ke tempat Hokage, tapi Hokage telah menyadari semua hal itu dari balik kaca kantornya, asap-asap hitam terlihat membumbung ke atas langit biru, membuat angkasa menjadi gelap. Kecemasan Hokage semakin menjadi-jadi setelah ledakan itu berangsur secara terus menerus di pusat kota. Melihat semua itu, ia tidak mungkin diam saja. Dan menyuruh sebagian jonin untuk mengungsikan para warga dan jonin petarung untuk melawan pemberontak-pemberontak tersebut. Termasuk Kakashi Hatake.

Pein Yahiko hanya memandang kekacauan itu, sambil memeriksa beberapa tempat untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana, ia menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk dan membuka pintu rumah itu. pintu hijau berlogo keluarga Uzumaki, ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dan dilihatnya sebuah rumah kecil yang berantakan, piring-piring yang berkumpul menjadi satu di wastafel dan tidak pernah di cuci, mie cup di muka meja yang masih bersisa.

"Beginikah kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto?" Ekspresi dinginnya berubah menjadi kemarahan, karena Naruto tidak berada di rumahnya. dan kemarahan itu ia perlihatkan dengan…

"Shinrai Tensei!"

Crshhhh!

Hanya dalam hitungan detik rumah yang telah dihuni oleh Naruto selama bertahun-tahun itu hancur rata dengan tanah, disapu oleh hempasan gravitasi milik Uzumaki Nagato, pengguna mata Rinnengan yang sebenarnya.

"Kedamaian akan segera terwujud, Uchiha Madara." ucap Nagato yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, dengan tatapan mata mengerikan.

**TBC**

**Chapter 9 END**

Terima kasih telah membaca, berikan komentarmu di kolom review ya! Sampai jumpa di next chapter!

**©Yoshino Tada**


	10. Chapter 10 (Kehancuran Konoha)

_Chapter 10 update!_

-Green of Susano'o by Naruto-

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Romance/Mystery/Adventure/General**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 10**

**Kehancuran Konoha  
**

**Konohagakure. 10.00 am**

Reruntuhan rumah berterbangan kemana-mana, banyak rumah yang hancur atas serangan-serangan brutal dari keenam pain tersebut, sedangkan di waktu yang sama. para warga berbondong-bondong telah diungsikan di dalam patung Kage yang mempunyai ruangan luas yang berfungsi untuk mengevakuasi warga.

"Lewat sini!" teriak para jonin yang memandu banyaknya warga yang tengah berjalan berdesak-desakan di jalan setapak patung kepala tersebut.

Di tengah kota, asap-asap hitam terus bermunculan sesudah ledakan yang dahsyat. _Mini rocket launcher_ tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari lengan baju Pain berwujud robot, sebut saja _Shurado Pain, _roket mini itu meluncur dari lengan bajunya menuju salah seorang warga yang masih tertinggal di perkotaan. Wanita itu berlari kencang untuk menghindari kejaran roket itu.

"Seseorang tolong aku!" teriaknya penuh ketakutan, dan ketika Shurado Pain mengira wanita itu akan tewas, tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang dan menangkis roket mini itu menggubahnya berubah arah dan menuju rumah yang sudah ia ledakan.

**Duar!**

Asap hasil ledakan menyelimuti area seseorang misterius itu, "Sepertinya aku tepat waktu, cepat bawa dia ke tempat evakuasi. Biar aku yang mengurusnya,"

"Baik!" ujar jonin yang ia bawa bersamanya. Dan mereka pun menghilang sesudah memunculkan asap putih.

"_Yosh_, dengan begini aku bisa bertarung secara leluasa." Ucap pria berambut putih sambil menarik sapu tangan hitamnya, bersiap untuk menangani musuh yang sudah berada di depan matanya. dan pada saat itulah mereka terlibat bentrok yang sudah tak bisa dihindarkan.

Pria berwujud seperti robot itu menatap Kakashi Hatake yang telah berdiri di hadapannya, seperti meremehkan kekuatan Kakashi. Mata Rinnengan tak hentinya menatap dengan tatapan tidak sopan, berusaha memprovokasi Kakashi untuk menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu Kakashi mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung ninjanya, satu kunai telah ia pegang dengan erat. Ketika pandangan Shurado Pain tertuju pada kunai yang telah Kakashi ambil dari kantungnya. Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba melesat cepat ke arah pria botak itu. Kakashi melemparkan kunai dengan tangan kirinya dengan gerakan cepat mengambil satu kunai lagi. dengan sigap pria botak itu berhasil menghindar sampai satu kunai lagi datang ke arahnya, kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kunai itu dialiri oleh Raikiri.

**Sstt.**

Kunai Raikiri itu menembus perut Shurado Pain, tapi- saat Kakashi mengira pria itu sudah kalah, ia hanya bisa tercengang, mendapati orang yang terkena serangan kunai Raikiri tersebut tetap tersenyum meremehkan. Ia juga tidak merasakan apa-apa, entah itu sakit atau dampak pada tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Lalu kunai itu ia cabut dan ia jatuhkan ke tanah, senyuman meremehkannya masih terpasang jelas di wajahnya. dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu meluncur pesat ke tempat Kakashi berdiri memanfaatkan_ legs launcher _yang terpasang di telapak kakinya, Kakashi serasa mati langkah saat kecepatan tidak terduga itu meluncur langsung kepadanya.

"Gawat!"

Tangan yang tersembunyi di balik lengan hitam akatsuki itu keluar begitu saja, sebuah cakar besi melengkapi serangan cepat itu, Kakashi masih terdiam di tempat berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menghindarinya? dan ketika jalan keluar itu tidak kunjung-kunjung datang, Kakashi pun terkena cakar besi itu dan terbang bersama pria itu, Kakashi terseret ke tanah berpuluh-puluh meter. Kepalanya masih dicengkram oleh kuatnya cakar besi itu sambil menahan rasa sakitnya ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Dan ketika serangan itu usai, Shurado Pain hanya terkekeh melihat Kakashi yang sudah tak berdaya, sampai kepulan asap putih muncul dari tubuh palsunya. Kini bongkahan kayu telah menggantikan tubuh aslinya. Shurado Pain sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan itu, dan ia memutar bola matanya, melihat-lihat sekeliling dimana Kakashi bersembunyi.

"Serangan yang hebat, untung saja aku bisa menghindarinya. dan aku tahu ketika aku melihat dua jutsunya baru saja, pertama ia mengeluarkan roket-roket kecil dari lengannya dan kedua ia menerbangkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah peluncur di kakinya. Yang berarti dia hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan robot dan sejenisnya, tapi itu hanya spekulasiku saja, selebihnya aku masih tidak tahu, dan yang pasti aku akan mengalahkannya," ujar Kakashi yang sekarang telah bersembunyi di balik puing-puing rumah yang telah remuk karena ledakan-ledakan yang disebabkan oleh Shurado Pain.

"Sebagai jonin di Konoha, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk melindungi Konoha apapun yang terjadi. dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai dia datang-" Kakashi langsung mengambil _start, _memanfaatkan kelonggaran dan ruang terbuka dari pria botak berpaku hitam tersebut, ia berlari menuju ke arahnya sambil mengeluarkan Raikiri di tangan kanannya, Shurado Pain yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Kakashi yang telah berlari di belakangnya, hanya memasang wajah senyuman meremehkan, dan ketika ia telah sampai dan beberapa senti lagi akan mengenai tubuhnya, pria botak itu tiba-tiba meloncat ke atas, dan menghujamkan jarum-jarum dari jari jemarinya. Kakashi yang melihat serangan berbahaya itu, langsung mundur ke belakang berusaha menghindari jarum-jarum tersebut, sampai serangan jarum telah selesai dan Kakashi masih memandang pria itu yang masih melayang di udara, dan pada saat bersamaan. Shurado Pain menekuk sikunya. dan ketika ia menekuk sikunya lubang telah terbentuk disana. Seketika itu sebuah rudal meluncur cepat dan meledak hebat di permukaan tanah, tepat di posisi Kakashi berdiri.

**Duarr! **

Kepulan asap hitam muncul setelah ledakan keras itu, membuat bebatuan tanah luluh lantah. Shurado Pain mendarat aman sambil tetap mengawasi kepulan asap itu, menunggu asap itu menghilang dan menemukan sesuatu di balik sana. Perlahan-lahan asap itu pudar tertiup angin. Mata Rinnengannya masih memperhatikan tempat ledakan itu dengan seksama. Namun tiba-tiba saja kunai-kunai muncul secara bertubi-tubi dari balik kepulan asap yang mulai pudar tersebut. Dan kunai-kunai itu telah dilengkapi sebuah kertas peledak, bersiap meledakkan apapun yang tersentuh oleh besi runcing tersebut.

**Duarr Duarr Duarr!**

Ledakan beruntun berhasil mengenai tubuh pria botak itu, membuat ledakan yang tak kalah hebat dari serangannya yang sebelumnya. Kakashi pun keluar dari kepulan asap itu, nampak goresan-goresan dan luka-luka kecil di wajahnya. sebelumnya ia berhasil menghindari rudal itu berkat benteng batu yang ia keluarkan di detik-detik akhir. Walaupun begitu Kakashi masih bisa merasakan dampak getaran yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan rudal tersebut. "Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mengalahkannya," Pria berambut putih itu mulai bersungguh-sungguh, mata Mangekyou Sharingan telah ia aktifkan. Kepulan asap itu mulai menghilang dan pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kamui!"

Lubang transparan mulai terbentuk di sekeliling tubuh Shurado Pain, berputar untuk melenyapkan benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya. Shurado Pain mulai terhisap di putaran aneh itu sampai tiba-tiba saja, dia menghilang begitu saja. Menghasilkan kepulan asap berwarna putih.

"Sial, dia melarikan diri? dan di mana perginya orang itu?" pikir Kakashi sembari mengepal tangannya erat-erat, dan ketika ia pikir ia baik-baik saja, perkiraannya meleset sepenuhnya. ia terjatuh seketika, mungkin terkena radiasi dari ledakan rudal tersebut.

"Aku merasakan pusing, apakah ini dampak dari ledakan tadi?" ucapnya pelan, matanya mulai tertutup perlahan-lahan, dan setelah beberapa saat ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Di tempat lain, masih di Konohagakure. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Chikusudo 2 begitu nama pain wanita itu, tiga jonin sudah berusaha melawannya tapi apa daya kekuatan monster yang dipanggilnya terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Banteng bertanduk tiga sudah berdiri perkasa di antara puing-puing rumah, memporak-porandakan seluruh rumah-rumah yang berdiri di dataran tanah.

"Sial, dia mengamuk lagi!" ujar Morino Ibiki sambil berlari ke tempat yang aman, disusul oleh Shizune dan Kurenai. Bukan hanya itu saja, wanita berambut jingga nan aneh itu mengginggit jari jempolnya sampai mengeluarkan sekelumit darah, ia mengoleskan darah segar itu ke telapak tangan kirinya. Membuat handseal yang cukup rumit dan…

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Asap putih membumbung tinggi dan di dalam asap putih itu terlihat bayangan raksasa yang mengerikan. Seekor burung aneh berwarna hijau, memiliki paruh tajam hingga 10 meter. Burung itu memilki kaki di atas punggung, jadi hewan itu memiliki empat kaki, burung hijau itu melesat kencang ke arah Ibiki, membuat mereka bereaksi dengan cepat. Reflect yang sempurna.

**Duarr!**

Tanah yang mereka pijak sebelumnya hancur oleh paruh burung yang keras panjang dan keras itu, kini mereka telah mendarat aman di atap sebuah rumah lantai dua, yang sepertinya masih berdiri meskipun pondasinya tidak mengatakan itu. "Sebenarnya hewan-hewan apa itu? dan lagi darimana munculnya hewan aneh itu?" gumam Shizune dengan pakaian lengkap, berupa pakaian elastis biru dilapisi oleh jaket hijau jonin.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus menghentikan monster-monster itu dengan mengalahkan orang 'itu'." komentar Ibiki sambil menatap tajam wanita empunya monster-monster tersebut, sampai perhatian mereka teralihkan kembali, kini banteng bertanduk tiga itu telah berlari ke arah mereka, ingin rasanya ia meremas-remas tulang-tulang mereka bertiga.

"Lagi-lagi banteng itu, cepat berpencar!" teriak Ibiki memberi perintah, mereka bertiga pun meloncat dari atap rumah tersebut ke tempat yang berbeda-beda. Ibiki berada di dataran tanah, Shizune telah mengamankan diri di atap rumah yang lain, sedangkan Kurenai telah berdiri di atas gedung bertinggi 50 meter.

Dengan segenap kemampuannya, burung hijau itu berusaha terbang dengan sayap cacatnya. Dan ia pun telah terbang, mengincar Ibiki yang telah berada tepat di bawahnya. Posisi Ibiki sekarang tidak menguntungkan, dan dengan cepat ia berbalik mendapati burung itu telah menganga membuka paruh besar kuningnya.

**Srkkkkk**

"Sial!"

Burung itu terseret ke tanah bersama tubuh dan paruhnya, menghasilkan suara akibat dari gesekan antara tubuhnya dengan dataran kasar. Ibiki tak bisa menghindari serangan cepat itu, hasilnya dia telah terlempar dan terkapar di tanah, matanya sayu tertutup membuat pandangannya menjadi samar-samar. Karena serangan itu, tulang rusuknya patah dan ia tidak bisa bertarung kembali.

"Ibiki-san!" teriak Shizune dari atap rumah melihat rekannya, sudah tak mampu untuk bertarung lagi. ingin wanita berambut pendek itu kesana tapi dua monster telah berada di tempat yang sama. sampai bayangan hitam muncul dari ketinggian, Shizune pun mendanga melihat seorang wanita berambut jingga yang sudah tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan kunai, dan hal yang serupa jika dilakukan oleh wanita itu, tapi bukan kunai melainkan batang hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

**Trrngg.**

Bunyi benturan kedua senjata itu terdengar nyaring, mereka berdua terlibat pertarungan jarak dekat. Gerakan lihai dipertunjukkan oleh Chikusudo 2. Membuat Shizune terpojok, daritadi ia hanya bisa menangkis dan menghindari pergerakan musuh yang dianggapnya sangat lincah dan gesit, sampai Shizune pun telah kehabisan _space_ untuk berpijak, kini ia telah berdiri tak seimbang di ujung rumah. Mengakibatkan wajahnya berkeringat, keringat itu menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat gelisah.

Dan tangan Chikusudo 2 yang memegang batang hitam itu terlihat akan menusukkan tepat ke perut Shizune, sampai pada akhirnya Kurenai muncul dari depan melempar seluruh shuriken yang ia miliki ke wanita bermata Rinnengan itu, melihat serangan mengarah kepadanya, wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan meloncat ke belakang dan pada saat bersamaan shuriken-shuriken tersebut menancap secara berurutan.

Tidak ada kata untuk bernapas tenang, mungkin itulah yang sekarang ini ingin dikatakan oleh wanita itu. tapi- dia malas untuk berbicara karena itu membuang-buang waktu, sampai ia mengeluarkan Kuchiyosenya lagi, namun kali ini Kuchiyose berwujud manusia.

Asap muncul dari depan wanita itu, dan seorang pria berambut panjang jingga muncul secara tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kurenai dan Shizune. Dan serangan pun ia lancarkan, mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menghindar. Seolah-olah pria itu telah membaca seluruh pergerakan mereka.

Darah keluar dari mulut Shizune, batang hitam telah menancap perutnya. Ia pun terjatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian 15 meter. Kurenai juga bernasib sama tapi luka diperutnya tidak terlalu parah.

Kemudian dua orang itu menghilang, meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

**Change Place.**

Pain tendo atau Pain Yahiko berjalan pelan, menyelusuri jalanan kota yang telah hancur seperti kota mati, dan ia pun memutuskan terbang ke langit untuk menemui Hokage ke 5. Tsunade. Sedangkan pada waktu yang sama, Tsunade telah berdiri di atap gedung pemerintahan, titik di keningnya telah menjadi sebuah symbol jutsunya. aura pengobatan medis terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Sekarang hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan," batin wanita itu sambil berkonsentrasi tinggi. Sekarang ia melakukan ritual penyembuhan secara tak langsung, dimana dia mengeluarkan Katsuyu berjumlah sangat banyak untuk meminimalisir dampak buruk bagi masyarakat setempat khususnya orang-orang yang masih tertinggal di tengah desa. Dan di depannya, terlihat empat orang jonin level atas yang siap siaga untuk selalu menjaganya, tentu saja dari ancaman musuh yang sekarang ini memberontak desa dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan di tengah teriknya cahaya matahari sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dari langit, pandangan semua orang hanya tertuju kepada bayangan itu, empat jonin yang menjaga Hokage telah siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

Bayangan itu mendarat tepat ke atas gedung pemerintahan, melihat itu Tsunade langsung memberhentikan ritualnya sejenak mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya ia ucapkan. "Sebenarnya siapa kau!? Apa tujuanmu datang kesini!" teriak Tsunade meluapkan seluruh amarahnya, melihat seberapa penderitaan yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, orang-orang berteriak-teriak cemas, berlari-larian karena panik, menangisi anggota keluarganya yang meninggal dunia, semua itu telah dirasakan oleh Tsunade, jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menyimpan rasa benci, sangat benci terhadap pria yang berdiri di depannya, yang menatapnya dengan sorot dingin, seolah-olah tidak merasakan dosa apapun.

"Kau siapa! jawab aku!" teriaknya lagi, dan kali ini Yahiko Pain mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku adalah orang yang mengatur semuanya dan tujuanku datang kesini hanyalah untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? -aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto kepadamu. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak akan-" urat-urat kemarahan mulai muncul di dahi Tsunade, membuat pandangan Yahiko semakin dingin.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali tidak ingin menyerahkan Naruto kepadaku? Jika kau menyerahkannya sekarang, aku jamin kedamaian akan segera terwujud dan kita tidak akan lagi terlibat dalam perang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan itu semuanya hanyalah kebohongan, jika itu benar. Kenapa kau harus menghancurkan seluruh desa?"

Pain Yahiko terhenyak, ia pun tersenyum, senyuman yang mengerikan. "Aku tidak akan bicara lagi, hmm -baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan segera menghancurkan seluruh impianmu, dan menemukan Naruto." lalu pria berambut jingga itu terbang ke langit sekali lagi, ia menuju ke tengah desa dan melentangkan tangannya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Tsunade merasakan firasat buruk, sampai tiba saatnya penghancuran.

"_**SHINRAI TENSEI!"**_

Dan pada saat itulah, harapan, impian dan semuanya hancur tak tersisa, desa Konohagakure yang makmur, lenyap dan rata dengan tanah. Melihat itu air mata Tsunade menetes.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?" ujar salah satu jonin terkaget setengah mati, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan baru saja. Dan ketika semuanya beranggapan telah berakhir-

**Gunung Myoboku.**

Fukasaku masih terkejut dengan kekuatan Naruto yang luar biasa. Ia mengalahkan 5 katak dengan satu kali gerakan yang terangkai rapi, secara _harfiah _gerakan itu tak biasa, kombinasi yang sempurna antara mata pertapa katak dengan mata sharingan.

"Dia mengalahkan kita? Huh muridmu lumayan hebat juga, Fukasaku-sama," ujar katak merah sambil keluar dari dalam air dengan memperlihatkan kepalanya saja. Dan disusul yang lainnya mereka meloncat secara bersamaan dan berdiri di atas permukaan air.

"Kau benar, tidak salah lagi. apakah dia orang yang telah diramalkan oleh kakek sage?"

Fukasaku tersenyum tanpa membalas pertanyaan itu, di dalam hatinya berkata. _Aku harap seperti itu_, tapi ia masih khawatir dengan kepribadiannya, sangat dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Karena ia tahu, semua itu tidak sama dengan apa yang telah diceritakan oleh Jiraiya-chan.

**Sebelum Jiraiya meninggal.**

"Wahh? Sudah lama aku tidak datang kesini, seperti _nostalgia_ saja haha." Ujar Jiraiya sembari masuk rumah Fukasaku-sama yang kini telah duduk bersamanya di ruang makan.

"Apa kau bodoh! Kau kemarin baru saja kesini kan?" balas istri Fukasaku sambil memukulnya dengan sudip atas ucapannya yang dinilai berlebihan.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda,"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jiraiya-chan?" tanya Fukasaku yang kini mengubah pandangannya ke pria mesum tersebut, dan Jiraiya melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku akan cerita darimana ya?"

**Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

"Dia membicarakanmu sampai se-antusias itu, dia bilang kepadaku. _'Orangnya itu sepertiku cerewet, tak sabaran, dan ceroboh tapi anda akan menemukan keistimewaan dari dalam dirinya Fukasaku sama'_

'Rasa pantang menyerah kah?' batin Fukasaku-sama seraya menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, para katak mulai mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Apakah semua yang kau katakan itu benar? Jiraiya-chan?"

Dan ketika daun-daun menari, bunga matahari mulai bermekaran, dan ikan-ikan berenang-renang dengan senangnya, sebuah berita buruk telah datang dari mulut istri Fukasaku. Ia berlari cepat ke tempat latihan Naruto, ia berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan.

"Ayah-ayah!" teriak istrinya sambil membawa keranjang pasar di tangannya. Naruto dan Fukasaku langsung mendekatinya, bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Ada apa bu?" tanya Fukasaku ikut panik.

"Konoha telah diserang."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah derastis, yang tadinya dingin dan acuh tiba-tiba saja matanya menjadi memerah. Ia mengepal tangannya erat. Ingin rasanya menghajar orang yang telah menghancurkan desanya. Dan secara tidak langsung, ia tidak menyadari bahwa mata Sharingannya telah berevolusi menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

Ketika semuanya berharap kepada seseorang, tapi- yang diharapkan tidak kunjung datang. Menyebabkan kecemasan, kegelisahan, kepanikan dan semua itu sudah menjadi sebuah beban yang tak terealisasikan. Desa Konohagakure telah diambang kehancuran, dan semua orang tahu? mereka membutuhkan seorang pahlawan.

Sebuah kawah besar terbentuk dari jutsu terlarang Pertapa Rikudou. Dalam sejarah mengatakan jutsu yang baru saja digunakan oleh Yahiko itu adalah sebuah jutsu yang hanya digunakan jika saat pertempuran antar Negara dan jutsu itu berfungsi untuk menghancurkan satu Negara. Dan hanya orang yang memiliki mata Rinnengan yang bisa melakukannya. Akhirnya desa Konoha hancur rata dengan tanah, lubang berdiameter 4 kilometer lebih telah timbul disebabkan oleh jutsu terlarang Yahiko, menyebabkan orang-orang yang selamat tercengang mendapati pemandangan yang tak biasa di desa tercinta. Orang-orang yang selamat itu telah dilindungi oleh Katsuyu, berapa diantaranya adalah Shizune, Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru dan lainnya. Sebagian besar yang selamat adalah shinobi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkaget ketika melihat sebuah kawah besar terbentuk secara cepat, desanya telah lenyap tak tersisa. "K-kenapa? K-kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? seseorang tolong kami, -Naruto? kumohon cepat kesini, Naruto!" teriaknya sambil menangis tersedu. Teriakan itu menggelegar ke seluruh sudut desa yang sudah tak berbentuk dan ketika semuanya berpikir ini berakhir, menurutnya itu salah besar.

**Bugh!** Tiba-tiba saja kepulan asap putih muncul di tengah-tengah tanah lapang yang luas tersebut, seseorang telah berdiri di dalam kepulan asap itu, nampak juga 3 katak raksasa telah berdiri perkasa. Kepulan asap itu telah menghilang dan Naruto telah datang beserta amunisinya.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengenakan jubah berwarna putih bercorak api seperti jubah milik Yondaime Hokage tapi tidak ada tulisan di belakang jubahnya, ia tidak membawa gulungan seperti Jiraiya. Dan matanya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. mata kiri mata pertapa katak (Mode Sennin) dan mata kanannya berwarna merah membentuk sebuah pola shuriken bersudut empat (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan). Dan semuanya telah ia siapkan dengan sematang-matanganya, tatapan dingin dan percaya dirinya telah terpasang di raut mukanya sambil melipat tangannya ia melihat ke depan, dimana satu persatu anggota Akatsuki berambut jingga terjun dari langit.

"Akatsuki kah? aku akan segera melenyapkan kalian semua," Naruto dan Pain pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Akhirnya kau menampakkan batang hidungmu juga, Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Yahiko mulai menyuarakan suaranya, ekspresi dingin dengan ekspresi dingin menghasilkan sebuah tatapan mengerikan bagi keduanya.

"Sehingga aku tidak akan repot-repot untuk mencarimu." Imbuhnya masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kau benar, tidak kuduga kita akan bertemu dengan cepat, _vice leader of Akatsuki_?" dan di suatu tempat Uzumaki Nagato terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, namun ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Gamabunta melihat sekelilingnya, "Separah ini kah? sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan, sampai membuat kehancuran yang mengerikan seperti ini?" mata katak itu masih berputar, berusaha melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Gamaken dan Gamahiro begitu pun sebutan dari kedua katak lainnya, mereka juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat sekarang ini, tapi ini bukan waktunya terkejut karena semuanya rahasia itu sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja Tsunade berdiri di depan Naruto mencoba untuk menghalangi Yahiko agar tidak berbuat lebih dari ini.

"Sebagai Hokage ke lima, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melangkah lebih jauh dari ini, kalian telah menghancurkan semua harapan pendahulu-pendahulu kami, semua impian mereka, -telah kalian renggut dengan b-begitu mudahnya-" marah bercampur sedih, semuanya ia limpahkan melalui kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita tersebut, namun ketika ia hendak ingin melawan mereka, Shurado Pain melesat kencang memanfaatkan _legs launcher._ Roket keluar seketika dari telapak kakinya dan ia bergerak sangat cepat, kurang lebih 150 mph. dan pada saat itulah, Naruto meluncur lebih cepat dan menghancurkan robot itu sampai ke tulang-tulang besinya.

Duar!

Tsunade manatap punggung Naruto yang datang tepat waktu, menghentikan serangan cepat itu.

"Naruto?" ucap Tsunade sambil teringat sesuatu, dia sangat mirip dengan Jiraiya dan Minato.

Lalu ia memerintah Gamakichi untuk membawa Tsunade-sama ke tempat yang aman, dan kini Tsunade telah diamankan ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Sekarang Sakura telah duduk di tepi tanah yang tinggi untuk menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan dengan bantuan salah satu jonin yang memiliki Byakugan, Sakura pun diberitahu semua yang terjadi olehnya.

"Hebat, Naruto mengalahkan satu pain dengan satu serangan,"

'Naruto? kau kuat sekali, aku harap kau bisa menyelamatkan desa.' Batin Sakura tersenyum manis.

Dan pada waktu inilah takdir dunia dipertaruhkan, antara masa lalu dan masa depan. Menghitung hari dan bagaimana cara mengakhiri perang yang berkepanjangan ini, ketika Naruto datang, semuanya telah menaruh harapan kepadanya, karena baru-baru ini. Naruto telah diangkat oleh Tsunade sebagai jonin kelas S sederajat dengan Kakashi Hatake. Tapi mengingat umurnya yang masih 16 tahun, itu adalah pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa bagi seorang shinobi. Dan kejeniusan itulah yang ingin dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto, tentu saja untuk mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage.

Naruto masih berdiri sambil menatap tajam. Sebelum Tsunade berpisah dengannya, dia menitipkan Katsuyu ke jubahnya untuk memberitahu semua informasi mengenai jutsu-jutsu Pain. Naruto mengepal tangan erat, berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua ini sendirian.

"Fukasaku-sensei? Gamabunta-sensei? Dan lainnya? Aku harap kalian mengerti akan keadaan ini, tapi aku ingin kalian semua meninggalkanku dan aku akan menanggung semua beban ini sendirian, karena akulah orang yang akan membalaskan dendam Jiraiya-sensei."

**To be continue **

**Chapter 10 END**

**N/A:**

kata yang bergaris miring adalah kata yang sedikit tersirat istilahnya. dan pada chapter ini Yoshi membahas kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh pain, dan selebihnya kamu bisa cari sendiri. yang penting reviewnya mana. aku gak laper review kok cuma pengen tau aja gmana tanggapan kalian. xD

Terima kasih kepada reader-reader yang telah membaca chapter-chapter POW dan memberi tanggapannya, mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah semangatku dalam menulis. ^^

Okey sampai bertemu minggu depan. di chapter yang lebih seru lagi. maybe not maybe yes!

Yoshino Tada.


	11. Chapter 11 (Kemunculan White)

_Yoshino kembali, seperti biasa, minggu waktunya POW update, selamat membaca .._

_Chapter 11 update!_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 11**

**Kemunculan White  
**

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut putih Naruto, laki-laki bermata sharingan itu telah berdiri di tanah tandus yang semula adalah Konohagakure, tapi sekarang tempat itu sudah tak berwujud lagi, bak tanah gersang yang tak ada penghuninya sekalipun, "Fukasaku-sensei, Gamabunta-sensei? Dan lainnya? Aku harap kalian mengerti akan keadaan ini, tapi aku ingin kalian semua meninggalkanku dan aku akan menanggung semua beban ini sendirian, karena akulah orang yang akan membalaskan dendam Jiraiya-sensei." Ujar Naruto tak peduli, tatapan sinisnya masih ia arahkan kepada lima musuh yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. mendengar itu Fukasaku terkaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan mereka, Naruto-chan? Orang itu lah yang telah membunuh Jiraiya-chan, tidak mungkin kau bisa-"

"Maka dari itu, aku akan membunuh mereka semua" balas Naruto tanpa memandang Fukasaku yang masih berdiri di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"Jangan sombong Naruto! kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka, kau perlu bantuan kami!" teriak Gamabunta dengan suara menggelegarnya. Katak merah itu berucap seolah meronta-ronta dan suaranya menggetarkan tempat di sekitarnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, tatapannya tak berubah sedikit pun. Ia mengepal tangannya erat, matanya semakin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tenang saja, aku pastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan bantu aku, Gamabunta-sensei?"

"Apa?!"

"Jadi bagaimana ini, tou-chan?" tanya istri Fukasaku-sama yang sepertinya terseret dalam gelombang permasalahan tersebut, masalah sepele yang akan merubah segalanya untuk ke depannya. tapi- katak hijau berjenggot itu tetap ngotot untuk membantu murid barunya tersebut.

"Tenang ka-chan, kita akan tetap membantunya, apa jadinya? Jika seorang guru membiarkan muridnya mati di depannya untuk kedua kalinya –aku tidak ingin melihat itu lagi, kali ini aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku," ujar Fukasaku. Suaranya terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Aku berlatih sangat keras untuk melawan mereka, tentu saja untuk membunuh Pain yang notabene adalah orang yang telah membunuh Jiraiya-sensei, dan lagi aku berbeda dari Jiraiya-sensei, aku lebih kuat sekarang dan aku yakin aku tidak akan mati karena akulah orang yang akan membangun dunia ini kembali, kegelapan dan kebencian. semuanya masih berkecimbung di sebuah lubang hitam yang tak bisa digapai dengan tangan dan aku akan mengambil kebencian itu dengan tanganku sendiri dan memastikan bahwa semuaya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi percayalah kepadaku, Fukasaku-sensei." Tutur Naruto tanpa ekspresi, dia terus menatap wajah Pain Yahiko yang menggunakan mata Rinnengan untuk terus menatapnya kembali.

Fukasaku terdiam sejenak. Mencoba melihat ke dalam diri Naruto sekali lagi, jubah putih terus berkibar-kibar tertiup hembusan angin. Dan akhirnya Fukasaku-sama membuat suatu keputusan. Sementara yang lain mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto-chan? Aku-aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian!"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, sampai ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga, baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi," ucap Naruto sambil membuat handseal di tangannya. Pain sedikit terkejut dengan handseal tersebut, mereka mengira itu adalah sebuah serangan tapi-

Bugh!. Gulungan terbentang dan melayang di udara, Naruto pun menggigit jarinya lalu ia oleskan darah segarnya ke muka gulungan itu, sampai para katak itu menduga.

"Tidak mungkin?"

"Itukan?"

"Jutsu pembalik!?"

Dan disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka pun menghilang menyisakan asap putih yang memumbung tinggi ke atas langit. Gulungan itu pun juga dihilangkan oleh Naruto dan ia kembali menatap ke arah Pain.

"Sekarang aku bisa bertarung sesuka hati, heh" ujar Naruto menyeringai. Pain Yahiko mengira ini adalah suatu hal bodoh yang ia lakukan, berpikir 'kenapa dia melakukan itu? jika begitu kekuatannya akan mengendur' Pain Yahiko masih menatap mata sharingan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, menghilangkan mereka semua. Seakan-akan kau menghina kekuatanku, asal kau tahu saja. Keputusanmu barusan telah memangkas umurmu sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku masih ingat wajah-wajah kalian semua. Di sebuah lautan yang dalam kalian membunuh Jiraiya-sensei, kau mempermainkannya seolah-olah Jiraiya-sensei adalah mainan, oleh karena itulah aku yang akan menghancurkanmu, menghancurkan Akatsuki. Dan ini adalah akhir bagi kalian semua."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melesat dengan cepat, menapak ke tanah yang tandus menggunakan kaki kanan dan kaki kiri secara bergantian, gerakannya semakin cepat sehingga mata Rinnengan tidak mudah untuk mendeteksi keberadaan dirinya. mata Rinnengan terus berputar-putar mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang seolah-olah menjadi bayangan hitam yang sulit untuk diikuti pergerakannya. Akan tetapi salah satu dari mereka bergerak, Ningendo Pain. Pria berambut panjang bersurai jingga menghentikan langkah Naruto. pukulan yang sebelumnya akan ia arahkan ke Pain Yahiko itu, gagal karena tangkisan sigapnya. Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak selemah yang kau kira." Tangan Ningendo Pain tak dapat menghentikan pukulan maut itu, berisi tenaga dalam dari energy alam, kekuatan tangan Naruto setara dengan 40 pukulan yang dipukulkan secara bersamaan.

Ningendo Pain terpental dan mengenai Yahiko Pain yang berdiri di belakangnya, tapi mereka berhasil berdiri tanpa jatuh akibat pukulan itu, dan tiba-tiba saja 2 Pain telah menyerbu Naruto dari samping kanan dan kirinya. Mereka melakukan apa yang telah Nagato pikirkan, tidak akan menyiaka-nyiakan waktu yang tersedia, berusaha membunuh Naruto dengan cepat adalah pilihan mutlak. Masing-masing orang itu ialah, Jigokusudo (kanan) dan Chikusudo 2 (kiri) dan mereka mengeluarkan batang hitam dari lengan bajunya berusaha untuk menghujamkan batang itu ke tubuh Naruto. Namun kali ini Naruto memanfaatkan mata sharingan miliknya, mata sharingan berputar melihat semua pergerakan yang sudah tertulis di mata dan tersalur di otak Naruto, dengan begitu Naruto dapat menentukan bagaimana pergerakan mereka beberapa detik kemudian. Seperti membaca masa depan. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap mengambil resiko yang sulit, ia menghentikan batang hitam itu dengan kedua tangannya. Batang yang dipegang oleh kedua Pain tersebut hancur seketika.

Lalu ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang tersemat di dada Jigokusudo , Pria itu pun terhempas oleh pukulan mode sennin, dan setelah itu ia juga memukul Chikusudo 2 dengan satu pukulan telak yang mengakibatkan wanita itu terhempas jauh, namun ketika ia masih terseret di tanah, ia membuat handseal di tangannya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" segel tulisan berwarna hitam telah dikeluarkan dan diwaktu yang bersamaan kepulan asap putih muncul, seekor monster tiba-tiba saja meraung menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat. Monster badak bermata Rinnengan itu langsung mengadu culanya ke arah Naruto. namun Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan dahsyat itu, ia meloncat ke atas. Dimana Ningendo Pain telah menunggu dirinya.

"Aku lengah" ujar Naruto sesaat sebelum Ningendo Pain menyarangkan sebuah serangan ke bagian perutnya. Naruto melesat ke bawah dan terhempas ke tanah. Membuat kepingan-kepingan tanah berhamburan di mana-mana.

_**Duarr!**_

Serangan tidak berhenti disitu saja. Naruto yang masih terkapar di tanah, mendapat surprise baru. Chikusudo 2 mengeluarkan Kuchiyose lagi, kali ini seekor burung cacat berbulu hijau, paruh raksasa burung itu langsung menghujam ke tubuh Naruto yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Sampai ia membuat gerakan cepat untuk menghindari serangan itu, serangan burung raksasa itu cukup untuk menggetarkan tanah di sekitarnya, getaran tanah dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto dan kelima Pain yang tersisa.

"Cukup tangguh juga kau? Uzumaki Naruto?"kata Yahiko sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Ia masih berdiri di belakang dan tak bergerak sedikit pun, dan sebuah serangan masih belum berhenti begitu saja. Seperti tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk menghela napasnya.

"Kau terlalu sombong, aku baru permulaan. Sebentar lagi aku akan sedikit bersungguh-sungguh," ujar Naruto membelalak. Menanggapi perkataan berbau meremehkan dari mulut Yahiko, dan Pain berambut panjang menyerang lagi, kali ini, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar dari mulutnya. Pedang itu seperti milik Kisame namun berwarna hijau seperti lumut, berkali-kali pedang dihunuskan ke arah Naruto, tapi dengan mata sharingannya. Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan berurutan tersebut, bukan bertahan saja Naruto juga mencoba menyerang namun keadaan aneh terjadi. satu pukulan pun tidak mengenai Ningendo Pain yang dari tadi menyerangnya secara brutal dan membabi buta.

Lalu Katsuyu datang dari balik jubah putih Naruto dan mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui. "Penglihatan mereka terhubung, jadi akan sangat sulit menyerang satu orang diantara mereka." Ucap Katsuyu.

"Begitukah? Informasi yang cukup membantu" ujar Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Aku belum mengetahui masing-masing kekuatan dari mereka, jadi aku akan segera mengidentifikasinya."

"Sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkan jutsu itu"

Naruto menangkis serangan pedang itu dengan kunai. Menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring di telinga. Dan laki-laki berambut putih itu mundur ke belakang menjaga jarak dengan Ningendo Pain.

Naruto memasang wajah serius, matanya focus ke depan sambil bersiap membuat handseal di tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja langit biru berubah menjadi sedikit gelap, Yahiko Pain dan lainnya, mulai harap-harap cemas. Mereka melihat sekeliling dan tentu saja memandang ke angkasa, dimana sebuah lubang secara misterius muncul disana. lubang yang mirip dengan_ blackhole_ itu mengeluarkan sambaran-sambaran petir kecil.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Yahiko penasaran.

Sampai lubang itu mengecil dan menutup dengan cepat dan rapat, Seakan-akan itu hanya gertakan saja, namun ketika mereka melihat ke arah Naruto, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sebuah gumpalan hitam yang sudah melayang-layang di tangan Naruto yang ia angkat ke atas.

"Aku pikir ini lebih hebat daripada Rasenshuriken? Berbagai eksperimen telah aku lakukan, dan ini adalah eksperimen yang terbaik."

Bola hitam diselimuti oleh halilintar kecil itu terlihat seperti Bijuu-dama. Akan tetapi mungkin ini lebih kuat, Naruto menyirangai, Pain tersentak, ia gelisah akan keadaan tersebut. Sampai-sampai gelombang angin topan terbentuk atas bola hitam misterius tersebut, bola hitam itu berdiameter 10 meter. Tiupan angin kencang mulai dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura dan lainnya, butiran-butiran pasir mulai terangkat ke atas, kayu-kayu bekas reruntuhan rumah juga ikut serta berkocar-kacir tak menentu arah, mengikuti ritme angin yang dahsyat tersebut.

_**Ssshh!**_

"Ini kah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Yahiko tanpa mencoba menghalangi debu yang masuk ke mata Rinnengannya dengan tangan. Ia masih menatap dingin Uzumaki Naruto.

"Berpikir ini adalah sebuah akhir dari Akatsuki adalah suatu hal yang mutlak bukan? sepertinya kau harus mencari seseorang yang lebih kuat darimu untuk mendatangiku sekali lagi, sayang sekali ya?. aku senang bisa bertarung dengan kalian," ujar Naruto sambil melepas bulatan hitam itu.

Dan pada saat itulah. Serangan yang belum dinamai itu, melesat cepat ke arah lima pain yang masih berdiri, mereka menatap serangan itu dengan tatapan dingin. Seolah tak takut akan kematian, namun mereka masih mencoba untuk bertahan dari serangan luar biasa mematikan tersebut. Gakido Pain, pria gempal dengan rambut yang diikat ke belakang itu, maju sendirian di depan, bersiap untuk menerima serangan itu.

Kedua tangannya maju sejajar, dan serangan itu telah mengenai tangannya. Pria itu focus untuk menyerap chakra luar biasa tersebut.

"Dia bisa menyerap jutsu? Jadi begitu kah? ini semakin menarik." Ucap Naruto sambil memandangi pemandangan yang menarik tersebut.

"Kau tahu? aku bisa menyerap ninjutsu apapun, termasuk jutsu tidak berguna milikmu ini."

"Heh? apa memang benar begitu? Coba perhatikan sekali lagi-" lugas Naruto.

Yahiko berkeringat, keringat gelisah keluar dari kulit pori-pori wajahnya. bulatan itu tak terserap sedikit pun, sampai bulatan besar itu meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

**Duaaaaarrrr! **

Ledakan keras menggelegar ke seluruh kawah Konohagakure, suara itu dapat terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu, bahkan ledakannya dapat dirasakan oleh Shikamaru, Sakura dan lainnya yang berkumpul di tepi kawah. Mereka terdorong dan terlempar….

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kekuatan luar biasa apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bersembunyi di balik batu yang kokoh.

"Ini kekuatan Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi sebelum ledakan ini terjadi. aku melihat dengan Byakuganku, sebuah bulatan raksasa berwarna hitam yang terdapat di telapak tangannya."

"Bulatan hitam?"

"Iya, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan ledakan sekeras ini."

"Sebenarnya apa itu?" pikir gadis berambut pink itu cemas. Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena semua ini menyangkut Naruto.

Ledakan itu telah berakhir, dan membuat kawah baru di dalam kawah sebelumnya, sehingga. Air mulai keluar dari dalam tanah yang sudah tergali berpuluh-puluh meter itu, air menggenangi permukaan tanah dengan cepat, sampai sudah menjadi seperti lautan kecil.

Semilir angin menghembus Naruto, mengangkat rambut putihnya, melayang-layang mengikuti arah angin. Ia masih menatap dingin bekas ledakan itu. yang sekarang ini berangsur-angsur menghilang ditelan oleh air dari dalam tanah.

"Dengan begini urusan beres, tinggal-" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang muncul dari dalam air dan mengagetkannya.

"Jadi kau masih hidup?" tanya Naruto lirih. Tatapannya seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan Yahiko yang masih bertahan setelah menerima serangan hebat itu. _'Seharusnya dia sudah mati-'_ Batinnya.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa, darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu? Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Pain.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, mungkin serangan tadi akan menjadi tidak special lagi, heh? Tapi apa boleh buat. Tidak sepertimu, sebenarnya aku bukan Uzumaki Naruto." ucapan itu membuat Nagato terkaget, begitu juga Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya, mereka berdua masih bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Pain yang masih tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu.

"Seorang sepertimu, tidak akan pernah mengerti. Kami melakukan pertukaran sementara, Naruto tahu bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan kalian tapi- dia belum yakin secara pasti, walaupun begitu serangan tadi hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Oleh sebab itulah dia menyerahkan alih tubuhnya kepadaku, karena semua ini hanya untuk membalaskan dendam Jiraiya, guru yang sangat dicintainya-"

"Meskipun begitu aku sangat senang, bisa menggunakan tubuh ini dengan leluasa, menghirup udara bebas yang tak terbatas. Hahaha… mungkin sebentar lagi, tubuh ini akan menjadi milikku" White tertawa terbahak-bahak saking senangnya dia karena diberi kesempatan oleh Naruto untuk menggunakan tubuhnya.

Sebelumnya mereka telah mengadakan suatu perjanjian.

**Tempat Kurama, sebelum pertarungan melawan Pain.**

'_Kenapa aku ada disini?'_ pikir Naruto. melamun dalam ketenangan yang tiada batas, gemercik air terus menetes di tempat misterius itu, sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ia melihat sesuatu yang dulu sudah biasa ia lihat, gerbang merah dengan segel Yondaime Hokage.

Namun di mata blue sapphirenya, ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di tengah gemercik air, lalu orang itu berdiri sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto, "Selamat datang, Naruto." ujar White dengan senyum dinginnya.

"Kau kan? Orang yang waktu itu?" ucap Naruto. White mengangguk. dan tiba-tiba saja Kurama mengaum-ngaum seperti ingin berbicara kepada Naruto.

"Hey White! Bawalah bocah itu kesini, aku ingin sekali mencabik-cabiknya!" teriak Kurama menggelar, musang berekor Sembilan itu tahu caranya untuk menggertak Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja, Naruto, yah aku adalah orang yang dulu, orang yang telah memberimu Sharingan Shisui dan kejeniusan Itachi. Serta memberimu sikap yang berbeda dari dirimu biasa."

"Jadi kau yang-?"

"Heh kenapa kau terkejut sampai seperti itu? bukankah kau telah menyepakatinya denganku?"

Jika Naruto kembali ke tempat Kurama, maka dia akan menjadi sosok asli pada dirinya sebelumnya, tentu saja dengan rambut kuning dan sikap konyolnya. Tapi dia sudah mengadakan kesepakatan dengan White. Jadi dia tidak bisa merubah itu.

"Demi memenuhi ambisimu itu, aku akan memberimu apapun yang kaupinta, sebutkan saja. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu?" tanya White menawari bantuan kepala Naruto. Naruto terdiam sambil mengepal tangannya erat, dalam batinnya 'Jadi semua itu, semua yang telah aku lakukan adalah karena dia?'

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

Naruto terkejut, dia lupa bahwa White bisa membaca pikirannya karena pada dasarnya mereka sama. "Selama ini kaulah yang melakukan semua itu, tapi aku merubah sedikit sikapmu, memberimu kekuatan yang sudah sepantasnya menjadi milikmu, sehingga kau tidak merasa melakukan semua itu. jika saja kau masih dengan sikapmu yang dulu, aku pikir membalas dendam kematian Jiraiya-sensei akan menjadi sia-sia."

"Dan sekarang kau bisa Mode sennin ditambah dengan EMS Shisui, bukankah itu luar biasa? Aku pikir kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua tanpa bantuanku."

"Kau benar, tapi untuk kali ini. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, aku ingin kau membunuh Pain."

Sebuah kesempatan yang senilai dengan harga mati, tidak mungkin White menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, karena inilah langkah awal membuka tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Dia tersenyum dingin namun di dalam batinnya dia tersenyum licik.

"Tapi dengan syarat, setelah Pain mati, kembalilah ke tempat ini lagi, karena setelah ini. aku yang akan mengatur semuanya." ujar Naruto yang sepertinya tak punya pilihan lain lagi, karena ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membunuh Pain, orang yang telah membunuh Jiraiya-sensei.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, tentang teknik itu? bolehkah aku memakainya?" ucap White yang telah berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" jawab Naruto sambil berbalik ke tempat White berdiri. White terlihat membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu Naruto, aku lihat kau belum bisa menyempurnakannya. Tapi aku pikir dengan sedikit sentuhanku, jutsu itu akan menjadi jutsu terhebat di alam semesta."

"Alam semesta? Dia bodoh atau apa?"

"Aku tidak bodoh Naruto-" ujar White yang telah meninggalkan tempat itu, suaranya terus menggema sampai terdengar oleh gendang telinga Naruto.

**Tempat pertempuran. 14:00 pm.**

White dan Yahiko masih berdiri di atas permukaan air, saling menatap satu sama lain. Nagato yang duduk di sebuah kursi robot di suatu tempat semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Siapa dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan kekuatan mata Rinnengan milikku ini," ujar Nagato yang masih dalam keadaan segar, meskipun begitu dia masih tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa kekuatan Naruto (White )setara dengannya atau bisa lebih kuat lagi.

**Tempat pertempuran. 14.10 pm**

"Namaku White, dan aku akan membunuhmu disini. jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan terbaikmu…"

Yahiko berusaha tetap sabar sambil tetap menatapnya dengan sorot mata Rinnengan.

White terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Tidak salah lagi, aku tidak tahu itu kebetulan atau tidak, namun jutsu itu telah mendekati jutsu Ashura, menggunakan Mode sennin, Sharingan berwujud Mangekyou dan Rasengan secara bersamaan. pertama dengan mata sharingan aku bisa mengeluarkan sebuah _blackhole _besar memanfaatkan Kamui, dan dengan Mode sennin, aku menyerap seluruh energy alam yang berada di luar angkasa, yang notabene adalah tempat energy alam yang tak terbatas dan kemudian aku sempurnakan menggunakan Rasengan, mengumpulkan energy alam itu menjadi satu. Namun melihat ke belakang lagi, sesuatu seperti itu sangat mustahil dilakukan jika orang yang menggunakan jutsu ini terlalu lemah atau tubuhnya tidak bisa menopang besarnya kekuatan tersebut, dan dia mengetahui cara untuk menutupi semua kekurangan itu, menggunakanku sebagai pengguna pertama. Dasar Naruto, dia menciptakan sebuah jutsu yang diluar akal pikiran manusia, jika dibiarkan terus-menerus Naruto bisa lebih kuat dariku, suatu saat nanti."

**Tempat Kurama. 14:30 pm.**

"Dia berhasil menyempurnakan jutsu itu? yang benar saja. Seberapa besar kekuatannya? Dan –sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah diriku, jika dia adalah diriku yang sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu, dattebayou. Tapi sebentar lagi, aku akan membalaskan dendam kematian Jiraiya-sensei," senyum Naruto dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti tempat Kurama, dia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang datang entah darimana, sambil menundukk memegangi kepala, serasa ingin pecah, ketika dia melihat Kurama.

"Kau, bocah! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan menyuruh White untuk menggantikanmu, tapi. Sebentar lagi kau akan segera tamat! Dan aku bisa keluar dari sini hahaha.!" Tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu berubah menjadi suasana yang tidak terduga, Naruto mendongak ke wajah musang berekor Sembilan itu, dengan tatapan bingung, tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu, Naruto." Kurama pun bersembunyi di kandangnya, kegelapan telah menelannya dalam-dalam. Naruto kembali menunduk mengamati percikan air yang tidak tahu berasal darimana, di dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah tidak tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini berakhir.

Dan suatu kata yang terlontar dari mulut White saat pertama kali datang di Konohagakure teringat kembali di dalam otaknya. _'vice?'_

"Yang berarti- masih ada Akatsuki yang tersisa."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi belum berakhir kah?" ucapnya menyeringai.

**Tempat pertarungan. 14:40 pm.**

White dan Yahiko berbincang-bincang sangat lama, sepertinya Yahiko ingin mencari informasi dibandingkan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, dan White, jutsru sebaliknya. Dia ingin membunuh Yahiko secepat mungkin dan menemukan pengendali yang sebenarnya. "Melihatmu mempunyai enam wujud berbentuk manusia menunjukkan bahwa kau seorang pengecut, bersembunyi di tempat dimana aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Apa kau bilang?" di tempat persembunyian. Nagato mulai terpancing, sampai amarahnya meluap. Dan Yahiko berlari ke arah White.

"Aku akan segera membunuhmu!" teriak Yahiko. White tersenyum tenang, Yahiko telah berada dalam jangkauannya, namun pria berambut jingga itu, langsung menyerangnya dengan Shinrai Tensei, membuat dorongan dewa yang menggubah White terhempas ke air dan memantul-mantul di permukaan sampai White tercebur ke dalam air.

"Shinrai Tensei kah?, sepertinya aku juga akan serius." White mulai menghisap air itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan ia menyemburkannya secara cepat dan telaten. Menghasilkan sebuah peluru-peluru air yang muncul dari dalam air tersebut, Yahiko yang berdiri di permukaan berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan itu. beberapa kali ia hampir terkena, sambil melayang ia meloncat ke belakang. dimana sebuah setapak tanah masih bercokol di permukaan air.

Yahiko melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, dan secara tiba-tiba tanah yang ia pijak retak dengan sendirinya.

_**Krrttkk-Krrttkk**_

Yahiko yang menyadari itu langsung meloncat ke atas, White muncul dari permukaan dan mengincar tubuh Yahiko. White bersiap menghunuskan sebuah kunai miliknya, akan tetap lagi-lagi. "Shinrai Tensei!" White terlempar jauh dari posisinya namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia tidak tercebur di air melainkan mendarat dan berdiri di atas permukaan air.

"Shinrai Tense, sangat merepotkan. Dalam kondisi ini, dia masih sangat segar. Tapi keadaanku berbanding terbalik, jika aku mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsuku yang sebenarnya. Naruto pasti akan meragukanku."

Di suatu tempat, Nagato membuat handseal di tangannya. "Mata Rinnengan adalah mata legenda yang hanya dimiliki oleh Rikudou-sennin, dan mata ini bisa digunakan secara fleksibel, meskipun boneka-boneka yang telah aku kendalikan sudah kalah, tapi kekuatan mereka masih dapat aku satukan kembali menjadi satu, dan kondisiku yang dalam keadaan sangat baik ini, memungkinkanku untuk melakukannya."

Pria berambut merah tua itu pun menggabungkan telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan itu. Yahiko juga menggabungkan telapak tangannya. "Ya!"

Permukaan air mulai bergelombang, sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan namun pasti. Dan keadaan itu berangsur terus menerus sampai White terombang-ambing di permukaan air. "Dia bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Dan kali ini, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. untuk mewujudkan kedamaian yang sebenarnya!" teriaknya membahana, dan Yahiko bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Seperti bermain sky di permukaan air, ia menembakkan sebuah chakra cerah berwarna merah, menggunakan tangannya berulang kali. White pun menghindar dan menghindar. Dan ia mulai menyeimbangkan gerakannya terhadap gerakan cepat Yahiko, membuat pertarungan itu berlangsung semakin menarik.

Tidak kalah dengan Yahiko, White juga menembakkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, sebuah bulatan berwarna biru terlempar seperti per yang lepas. Bulatan-bulatan itu meluncur mengincar target sasaran, namun Yahiko juga menghindar sambil menembakkan chakra cerah, dan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai mereka berdua semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain, pukulan keras itu dapat ditangkis oleh masing-masing dari mereka berdua.

_**Pugh Pugh.**_

"Apakah kau benar-benar serius ingin melawanku, Yahiko?"

"Tentu saja. Karena di dalam tubuhmu itu terdapat sebuah kedamaian."

**To be continue**

**Chapter 11 END**

N/A: White mulai bergerak, apakah yang akan terjadi di chapter berikutnya? penasaran? tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter ini... aku menunggu review kalian. baiklah sampai jumpa minggu depan, see you next week!

Yoshino Tada.


	12. Chapter 12 (Pahlawan)

_Chapter 12 update!_

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Genre –Mystery/Adventure_**

**_Power of White © Yoshino Tada_**

* * *

Warning: Canon, Pairing NaruSaku, Typo, dan alur kecepatan.

Rate: T sampai M.

* * *

**_Power of White .._**

Chapter 12

Pahlawan

Sekarang Konohagakure sudah menjadi lautan kecil. Derasnya ombak terus bergelombang di permukaan air, semua itu diakibatkan oleh pertarungan dua manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan di atas rata-rata, keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan sambil menangkis tinju mereka dengan tangan mereka masing-masing. Tidak mau kalah, karena pertarungan ini mempertaruhkan segala emosi dan harga diri yang tinggi. Dan tentu saja menentukan masa depan dunia. Pemuda berambut putih dan pria berambut jingga itu saling menatap tajam.

"Perdamaian kah? semua tindakanmu itu tidak akan pernah mencapai kata 'damai', karena semua yang kau impikan itu terlalu mustahil untuk diwujudkan."

"Mustahil ?Hmm. jangan membuatku tertawa, dengan mata Rinnengan ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untukku."

"Jika benar seperti itu, aku tidak yakin bahwa kau bisa mengalahkanku, kekuatan saja tidak cukup Yahiko, yang kau perlukan hanyalah-" perkataan White terputus. Ketika Yahiko mengeluarkan batang hitam dari lengan kirinya. Batang itu berputar-putar di sekeliling tangannya sampai ia berniat untuk menusukkan batang itu ke tubuh White, White bergerak cepat. Ia mundur ke belakang beberapa jangkah, tapi Yahiko melempar batang hitam itu menggunakan kekuatan yang cukup besar sehingga batang hitam itu melesat kencang dibarengi oleh permukaan air yang membelah menjadi dua.

"Kekuatan yang hebat. Mata Rinnengan kah?"

White berinisiatif lain. Ia mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung ninja milik Naruto, dua kunai telah ia pegang dan ia aliri dua kunai tersebut dengan chakra yang berada dalam tubuhnya, satu kunai dilempar.

_Ssshh!_

_Trrrrgg!_

"Sudah kuduga batang hitam itu sangat kuat." Batang hitam memenangkan hantaman itu, namun White melemparkan satu kunai lagi dan kali ini batang hitam itu berhenti meluncur dan tenggelam ke dalam permukaan air.

White kembali focus ke depan, dimana Yahiko berdiri di posisi itu, tapi ketika ia melihat di tempat itu, Yahiko sudah tidak berada di sana. "Kemana dia?"

White mulai terdesak, bola matanya berputar-putar mencari sosok Yahiko yang menghilang seketika. Mata merah sharingan itu, tak henti-hentinya memfokuskan pandangan ke segala sudut yang dinilai sulit untuk dijangkau, depan, belakang, samping kanan, dan samping kiri. White terus melihat sekelilingnya tapi ia masih tidak menemukan siapapun. Dan ia pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, "Di bawah!"

Bayangan hitam mulai terlihat dari angkasa, di bawah permukaan air itu berenang-renang sesosok hewan kuchiyose yang telah dipanggil oleh Pain, bulatan hitam berbentuk seekor ikan mulai naik ke atas permukaan, mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

Seekor Paus bermata Rinnengan raksasa menganga lebar berusaha mengincar White yang berdiri di permukaan air, menyadari itu. White meloncat ke atas menghindari ancaman paus buas tersebut. Pemuda berambut putih memiliki garis tipis di wajahnya itu, melompat setinggi-tingginya, namun Paus bertaring terus berusaha menggapainya, semakin tinggi dan semakin dekat. "Sial!" grutu White.

White tertelan oleh paus bertaring itu dan masuk ke dalam lambung raksasanya.

_Byuurrrrrrr_

Paus itu kembali berenang di dasar laut kecil, dan di dalam lambungnya, hanya kegelapan yang bisa dilihat oleh mata White, di mana-mana hanya ada kegelapan. Secercah cahaya pun tidak ada di sana. Sampai sebuah pukulan melesat kearah wajahnya.

_Dash!_

_Dash!_

_Dash!_

Bertubi-tubi pukulan itu terus mengenai wajah White atau wajah Naruto. "Pandangan yang sempit membuatku susah untuk bergerak," pikirnya dalam kegelapan yang sunyi. Air-air mengalir secara terus menerus, berputar masuk dari mulut dan keluar begitu saja. White tidak tau harus berbuat apa, karena sekarang ini kondisinya kurang baik, bahkan di dalam lambung paus itu, tidak ada oksigen sedikit pun.

"Dasar manusia, dia bisa menggunakan Rinnengan dengan baik" White menyeringai. Ia masih menahan nafas, kurang lebih 3 menit dia berada di dalam perut paus. dan disaat ia tersenyum dalam kegelapan itu, tiba-tiba saja darah mengucur dari perutnya, sebuah batang hitam menusuk tepat ke target sasaran.

"Siapapun kau? Aku akan segera mengakhiri ini."

"Oughh?" darah keluar dari mulut White. Darah itu bercampur dengan air yang menggenang di dalam lambung paus, warna merah semu perlahan-lahan mengalahkan warna biru air dan sepertinya White tidak bisa bertahan dari serangan itu.

**Tempat Kurama.**

"Oi White? Sudah kubilangkan, kalahkan Pain, kau mendengarku tidak?" seru Naruto dari tempat misterius dengan kesunyian yang tak terbatas. Tetesan-tetesan air terus terdengar di tempat itu.

White tidak membalas.

"Sepertinya kau lemah. Apa mungkin cuma perkataanmu saja yang kau besar-besarkan?" tambah Naruto sambil memandang ke atas.

White masih terdiam.

"Jawab aku, White!" teriak Naruto dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kurama hanya bisa memandang ke atas dan tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh White, dirinya merasa tak percaya bahwa White selemah ini. bukan, -tidak, tidak mungkin dia lemah. Dia itu.. 'menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya,' pungkas Kurama dari dalam penjara segel Yondaime.

Di dalam rasa sakit itu, White tersenyum menyeringai, menganggap semua ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Dan setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhirnya dia membangkitkan kekuatannya sendiri. gelombang air di lambung paus tiba-tiba saja membentuk sebuah pusaran angin tornado, sebuah bulatan kecil di telapak tangannya lah yang menyebabkan itu, kedua matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Mata sharingan berpola shuriken dan empat titik di masing-masing sudut berbentuk bulatan kecil membuat kekuatannya bertambah secara pesat. Aura di sekitarnya mulai berubah, air yang sebelumnya dingin menjadi hangat seketika. Pain yang berklamufase dengan air di lambung paus buas tersebut terhenyak melihat perubahan kekuatan itu.

"Kau berisik sekali ya? Naruto."

"Tidak mungkin." ujar Pain.

White melentangkan tangan kanannya dan meregangkan jari-jemarinya. "Akan kuledakkan,"

_Duarrr!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda berambut putih itu menghancurkan isi perut paus buas tersebut, ledakan itu menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru Konohagakure dan menghasilkan tsunami kecil di permukaan air.

Asap putih muncul pertanda paus itu telah lenyap. White pun kembali ke permukaan air dan berdiri di atasnya. Pain mulai menampakkan diri, namun tidak meloncat layaknya White, ia muncul dari permukaan air sambil tergopoh-gopoh merasakan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan dahsyat barusan.

Pria berambut jingga itu mendengah nafas berulang kali, "Hah? Hah? Hah? Ledakan itu, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?" dari tempat persembunyiannya, Nagato berusaha berpikir keras, sepertinya tidak mudah untuk mengalahkan White. Bahkan Kuchiyose terbaiknya pun dapat dikalahkan oleh White.

"Efektivitas dalam pertarungan ini mulai bergerak ke arah sebaliknya, White mulai menguasai jalannya pertarungan." Matanya tidak bisa menutupi semua itu, ia percaya bahwa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang benar maka dari itu. "Di dunia ini memang tidak ada perdamaian White? Naruto? tapi- hanya ada satu cara… yaitu… mengumpulkan seluruh bijuu dan menyatukannya!" ujar Nagato. Pain pun juga berucap demikian. Laki-laki berjubah Akatsuki itu berlari menuju ke tempat White berdiri.

"Kali ini? akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya." ucap White menyeringai. Seakan-akan dia telah yakin bahwa kemenangan sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Pain melesat kencang seperti berselancar di air menggunakan kakinya, tangannya pun ia rentangkan ke depan dan dari balik pergelangan tangannya muncul beberapa _mini rocket launcher_, roket kecil itu langsung meluncur mengincar target sasaran. Masing-masing rocket itu melesat dengan kecepatan 50 m/s.

Rocket itu mengenai sasaran, dan ledakannya lumayan besar sampai membuat air terangkat ke atas.

_Duaarr!_

"Sudah kubilangkan? Sekarang aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh. Serangan seperti itu tidak akan berarti bagi tubuhku." Ucap White yang masih diselimuti oleh asap hasil ledakan rocket tadi.

Pain masih berselancar di atas permukaan air. Ia pun menembak White dengan chakra-chakra cerah yang keluar dari siku-sikunya. chakra-chakra cerah itu meluncur tepat ke arahnya. Namun White hanya berjalan santai melawan serangan itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah gumpalan tulang berwarna perak muncul menyelimuti tubuh White. Alhasil serangan Pain tidak mempan, tubuh White tidak tergores sedikit pun.

"Itu seperti pelindung Susano'o milik Uchiha Itachi." Ujar Nagato terkejut.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Yahiko?" White memusatkan segala serangannya dengan mata sharingan Shisui. Ia memfokuskan sasaran yang akan ia serang. "Amaterasu!"

Kepala Pain terkena api amaterasu, api hitam itu terlihat membakar wajah Yahiko dengan ganasnya. Pria bermata Rinnengan itu terjatuh ke permukaan air dan menggeliat-geliat di sana. Seperti seorang yang sudah dijemput oleh kematiannya sendiri.

White berjalan lamban menghampiri Pain yang masih kesakitan atas api hitam yang bersarang ke tubuhnya. "Bagaimana rasanya? -Api amaterasu tidak akan pernah padam, api hitam itu akan terus menyala walaupun di dalam air sekali pun, legenda mengatakan siapapun yang terkena api hitam ini, mau tidak mau dia harus menerima kenyataannya, kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan segera mati."

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah ini, Shinra Tense!"

Pain masih ngotot, ia berusaha menyingkirkan api hitam itu dengan dorongan dewa, tapi sepertinya usahanya menemui jalan buntu, api hitam itu terus menjalar dan membakar tubuhnya secara mengerikan. Perlahan-lahan kulitnya mulai mengelupas, rambut jingganya berubah warna, dan setelah beberapa waktu tubuhnya lenyap tak bersisa. Sisa-sisa dari tubuh bersejarah itu tenggelam ke dalam dasar air, menghilang bersamaan dengan keheningan yang terasa sangat sepi di dalam lautan kecil tersebut.

* * *

-xxxx-

* * *

"Baiklah…. Aku akan segera menemuimu, pengguna Rinnengan yang asli." White telah merasakan kehadiran Nagato dari tempatnya berdiri, tentu saja dengan memanfaatkan batang hitam yang sebelumnya menancap di bagian perutnya, luka bekas tusukan itu telah hilang dengan sendirinya. White dibantu oleh Kurama untuk menyembuhkan tubuh Naruto yang rusak, dengan menyusun sel-sel yang mati menggunakan chakra Kurama, tentu saja karena Naruto adalah aset yang tak tergantikan bagi mereka berdua.

Di tepi desa Konohagakure, orang-orang yang masih selamat telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Katsuyu menginformasikan kepada semua orang yang berada di Konohagakure bahwa Naruto berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan sekarang ini pemuda berambut putih itu telah menuju ke tempat persembunyian Nagato.

"Naruto? kau berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki sendirian?" ucap Sakura takjub atas keberhasilan yang diraih oleh Naruto, dan semua orang berpikiran sama, kini mereka menilai Naruto adalah shinobi yang istimewa.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" ujar pengguna Byakugan yang mengamati Naruto bergerak meninggalkan Konohagakure.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu, dia pergi ke luar Konohagakure."

"Apa!?" Sakura terkaget. Dirinya mulai merasakan kekhawatiran yang besar terhadap Naruto, namun dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Naruto?"

**Di tempat Kurama.**

Gemercik air masih belum berhenti, suara-suara itu kian lama kian keras terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto. derap langkah menggema di tempat hening tersebut, bunyi itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dari kegelapan yang Naruto lihat, seseorang muncul dari dalam sana.

"White? Kau sudah berhasil mengalahkannya?" tanya Naruto antusias. White mengangguk kepada Naruto, "Misi telah selesai, kematian Jiraiya-sensei telah terbalaskan." Ujar White sinis.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Ini belum berakhir-" Naruto pun berjalan mendekati White dan melewatinya begitu saja. "Aku akan membunuh Nagato dan pendampingnya serta mencongkel mata Rinnengannya, akan kuakhiri semuanya dengan tanganku ini, tangan yang telah dipenuhi oleh dosa yang tak bisa dimaafkan, tangan yang tidak pantas untuk digenggam oleh siapapun, karena itulah aku akan meneruskannya, menjadi gelap seutuhnya demi melindungi teman-temanku, seluruh warga desa Konoha, serta Sakura dan Sasuke, -karena setelah ini kesadaranku akan hilang secara perlahan-lahan,"

White hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan suara isi hati Naruto.

"Terima kasih, White."

Naruto pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan mengambil alih tubuhnya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah berterima kasih, karena kelak kau akan membayar semuanya. Naruto?"

Sekarang Naruto telah menuju ke tempat Nagato, dia telah memijak dahan pohon demi dahan pohon agar sampai ke sana dengan cepat. Hembusan angin meniup rambut putihnya, kesejukan udara itu dapat ia rasakan kembali setelah berada di tempat Kurama cukup lama, hanya ada keheningan dan gemercik air yang tak terbatas, semuanya begitu membosankan. Setelah lama dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Naruto menemukan markas rahasia Nagato, ia pun masuk ke dalam batang pohon guna bertemu dengannya. Pengguna mata Rinnengan yang sebenarnya.

Naruto memasuki markas sempit itu, di mana sudah berdiri Konan yang berusaha menghadang Naruto supaya tidak mendekati Nagato. "Kau siapa?" tanya Konan cemas.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan menyelesaikan kalian disini." Tutur Naruto dengan wajah yang dingin, ia menatap Nagato dengan mata mangekyou sharingan yang masih aktif. "Sharingan kah?" ujar Nagato singkat. Tatapan mereka tidak berubah, mereka terus saling mengawasi satu sama lain, berusaha mengendalikan suasana yang menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?" tanya Nagato penasaran, Konan terdiam berusaha ikut larut dalam pembicaraan sedangkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, Naruto terdiam sebentar, dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku menginginkan matamu." Sentak Nagato terkejut atas ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Apa yang kaubilang!" seru Konan bersiaga, ia tidak terima jika itu terjadi kepada Nagato, ia sudah dalam kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Itulah keinginanku, sepertinya kau tidak pantas untuk mewarisi mata itu. bahkan kau tidak bisa mengalahkan White, jika kau menginginkan kedamaian kau harus kuat, kau harus bisa mengalahkanku, tapi kenapa kau kalah? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang memalukan. Menyadari itu semua, aku jadi lebih mengerti, ternyata kau lah yang membunuh sensei –maka dari itulah aku akan menyelesaikanmu di sini, membunuhmu adalah pilihan yang harus aku ambil, dan mencongkel mata Rinnenganmu adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, tentu saja demi mewujudkan perdamaian yang sensei dambakan selama ini."

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak pantas menggunakan mata ini? dan apa yang kau maksud perdamaian itu? perdamaian hanya bisa kita temukan setelah kita mati, dan itulah satu-satunya cara."

Naruto mendangak ke wajah Nagato, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Nagato maksud. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya dan berkata yang sejujurnya terhadap Nagato.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras Nagato hanya demi mewujudkan perdamaian yang menurutku itu mustahil. Pandanganmu akan dunia terlalu sempit, kau harus berpikir seperti yang telah diajarkan oleh sensei kepadamu, berpikir luas dan melihat dunia, bertanya 'kenapa kau selalu sedih? Dan bagaimana caraku untuk mengembalikanmu seperti semula?' hanya akulah yang bisa membuat dunia tidak bersedih lagi, karena itulah berikan mata Rinnenganmu kepadaku, dengan begitu aku akan mewujudkan perdamaian yang kau impikan.."

Nagato terhenyak, ia menatap iris merah Naruto. "Semua yang dibicarakan oleh Jiraiya itu adalah bualan semata, itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk menghibur diriku, menghibur desaku yang selalu menangis. Bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu sebagai perdamaian?"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku akan membuat dunia yang damai tanpa adanya perang serta mempersatukan seluruh Negara yang ada, termasuk Amagakure."

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong lagi! kau tidak tahu apa yang Nagato rasakan, anak keci!" teriak Konan yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Naruto tersenyum sinis. Ia mengepal erat tangan kanannya berpikir untuk segera mengakhiri perbincangan ini.

"Aku menahannya. Aku menahannya. Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatiku ini, aku ingin segera membunuhmu, orang yang telah membunuh sensei dengan sadis tanpa ada sedikit rasa belas kasihan terhadapnya, kau ini sampah! Murid yang tak tau diri! aku sudah mencoba berbicara kepadamu dengan baik-baik tapi kau masih belum mengerti, kau tahu? sebenarnya aku menangis sekarang, mengingat kenangan-kenangan indahku bersama Jiraiya-sensei, tapi air mata ini sudah tak bisa keluar lagi… dan bagaimana kau bisa membunuhnya dengan cara keji seperti itu, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku muak, aku akan segera mengakhirinya."

Tiba-tiba saja mata sharingan Naruto berputar dengan sendirinya, ia berusaha memberikan _shock terapy_ kepada mereka berdua supaya jatuh ke dalam genjutsunya. Konan pun terjatuh di tanah, sedangkan Nagato telah dalam kendali Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap orang-orang yang tewas di Konoha. Dengan kekuatanmu itu, aku yakin kau bisa mengembalikan mereka seperti semula.."

**Tempat Kurama.**

Kurama dan White terkejut dengan kejadian ini, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Sharingan bisa memanipulasi Rinnengan. Konon dalam legenda, Sharingan tidak bisa mengendalikan Rinnengan, karena Rinnengan tingkatannya lebih tinggi daripada Sharingan, namun dengan kejeniusan Naruto, semua fakta itu telah ia balik 90 derajat.

"Aku akan menggunakanmu, Nagato." Bersamaan dengan itu Nagato membuat handseal di tangannya, dan sebuah patung keluar dari tanah Konoha, mulut patung itu menganga dan memberikan energy kehidupan bagi siapapun yang sudah dibunuh oleh aliansi Pain. Perlahan-lahan semua kembali ke sedia kala, Kakashi telah berhasil hidup kembali, Kurenai dan Shizune juga sama. para tim medis yang selamat mulai mengevakuasi warga yang hidup karena keajaiban ini, ke tempat yang aman. Semua orang larut dalam bahagia, duka, sedih, senang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Semua orang hidup kembali?"

"Apa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"Naruto, kau kan yang melakukan semua ini?"

Naruto berhasil memanipulasi Nagato, dan setelah menggunakan jutsu itu Nagato sudah tak bernafas kembali, jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan matanya terpejam dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi kematian adalah resikonya, jutsu yang hebat memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi. Itu sangat pantas," Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Konan bangkit melawan genjutsu Naruto.

"Tunggu, kau tidak akan lari kemana-mana, karena aku akan membunuhmu di sini,"

_'Membunuh dan membunuh, rasa benci itu terus berputar-putar menghasilkan rasa dendam yang berkepanjangan, dia ingin membunuhku supaya hasratnya terpenuhi. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memenuhi hasrat bertarungnya, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mencongkel kedua mata Rinnengan itu.'_ batin Naruto dalam hatinya, ia masih dalam ketenangan luar biasa. Pandangannya terhadap Konan masih terlihat dingin, tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Hmm, jadi akhirnya aku harus melawanmu. -Aku harap kau tidak memberiku kesan 'merepotkan'." Lalu Naruto bergerak ke tempat Nagato yang sudah tertunduk karena sudah mati, ia melesat kencang secepat cahaya, bagaikan tubuh Naruto seperti tembus pandang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" batang pohon itu menjadi kertas, dan sebuah shuriken mengarah ke Naruto dan ledakan luar biasa pun terjadi.

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Pohon buatan dari kertas itu pun lenyap, dan hanya tersisa sebuah alas hutan yang cukup luas untuk bertarung. Konan melihat-melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto, sampai matanya terfokus kepada seseorang yang telah berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan memasukkan dua mata Rinnengan di sebuah kapsul berair yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan organ-organ tertentu.

Pemuda itu pun menaruh kapsul kecil itu di kantung ninjanya dan melanjutkan pandangannya ke wajah Konan yang terlihat marah terhadapnya. Ia menatap Konan seolah-olah dirinya tidak mempunyai rasa bersalah sedikit pun, tatapan dingin jauh dari ekspresi dirinya yang dulu.

"Aku yakin kau bukan yang terakhir. Masih ada satu lagi yang masih berkeliaran mengenakan jubah Akatsuki, setelah membunuhmu, aku akan segera menemukannya." Ujar Naruto dingin. Lalu Konan pun merubah dirinya menjadi kertas-kertas yang berjumlah banyak, kertas-kertas itu terbang membentuk sebuah burung, shuriken, dan kunai. Seluruh senjata berbahan kertas itu telah melayang-layang di atas Naruto, Naruto pun melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah dingin.

Semua senjata itu pun menghujani Naruto, diwaktu yang bersamaan ledakan terus-menerus terjadi, kepingan-kepingan tanah mulai berhamburan, debu pasir berterbangan ke mana-mana membuat pandangan menjadi terbatas.

"Dan terakhir sebuah kertas yang cukup besar terjun dari atas langit, kertas itu berbentuk burung dengan kepakan-kepakan sayapnya, ia mulai menargetkan sesuatu yang ada dalam kepulan debu itu.

_Duarrrr!_

Kali ini ledakan yang dihasilkan lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya, sampai tanah tersebut membentuk kawah berdiameter 7 meter. Dan membuat Konan berpikir semuanya telah berakhir. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengarkan suara di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau incar?" ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakang Konan. Konan hanya bisa terdiam, keringat mulai mengucur dari kulit wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. aku akan membalaskan semua yang terjadi kepadamu, dan jika sewaktu saat kau bisa membuka mata kembali, aku yakin kedamaian sudah terwujud, selamat tinggal."

Dan akhirnya satu-satunya wanita berjubah Akatsuki terbunuh dengan jantung yang diambil secara paksa oleh Naruto, jantung itu telah digenggam oleh tangan kanan Naruto, layaknya jantung pada umumnya. Jantung itu berdetak, semakin lemah, dan semakin lemah sampai akhirnya jatung itu berhenti berdetak. Konan pun terjatuh ke tanah, dengan menyisakan darah yang keluar dimulutnya, ia memejamkan mata dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

"Pada dasarnya semua manusia akan mati, hanya waktu yang menentukan. Dengan ini masa-masa kejayaan Akatsuki, akan segera berakhir." Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan layaknya seorang pembunuh yang mengerikan.

Darah segar masih mengalir di tangannya, darah bekas dari tubuh Konan itu seperti tidak bisa dihilangkan, bak tangan yang dipenuhi oleh dosa yang sulit untuk dimaafkan. "Memang, karena aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk itu."

Gelap, gelap sekali. chakra cerah beberapa tahun yang lalu telah lenyap digantikan oleh chakra gelap, bahkan lebih gelap daripada Sasuke.

"Setidaknya aku bisa melindungi mereka, karena semua itu sudah cukup untukku." Pemuda berambut putih, bermata sharingan itu pun kembali pulang ke desa, namun sebelum itu. dia menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke tempat makam Jiraiya, walaupun makam tersebut tidak ada jasadnya.

"Sensei? Apakah yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak perlu? Tolong sekali saja, jawab aku sensei.." Naruto meratapi batu nisan yang tertulis nama _Jiraiya_. Melihat nama itu, ia mengenang satu kenangan yang sering ia ingat.

"Sebelum semua ini terjadi, aku pasti akan tertawa jika mengingatnya. Tapi- berbeda dengan sekarang… waktu itu Jiraiya-sensei menggunakan Rasengan sebagai alat pengganti dayung yang rusak, bukankah itu sesuatu yang sangat bodoh? Jutsu terhebat yang pernah ia buat, berubah fungsi menjadi alat dayung perahu…" sambil mengingat kenangan itu, Naruto perlahan-lahan berjalan pulang ke Konoha, ia melewati beberapa pohon dengan mata yang sayu-sayu. Walaupun begitu ia masih bisa berjalan dengan tegak.

. . .

Dan tiba-tiba saja teriakan-teriakan terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, ia pun dikejutkan oleh ribuan orang yang berkumpul disatu tempat. Semuanya bersoray-sorey menyambut kedatangannya, kedatangan seorang pahlawan yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu oleh warga desa. Naruto telah mengubah sudut pandang seluruh orang yang tinggal di Konoha terhadapnya, sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi seseorang yang special bagi desanya.

Bocah-bocah mulai mengerumuni Naruto.

"Apa musuhnya kuat?"

"Coba katakan, kepadaku?"

"Musuhnya terlalu lemah. Tapi apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Dan seekor siput kecil muncul dari lengan Naruto dan mengatakan semuanya. pemuda berambut putih itu pun melirik tajam Katsuyu, seolah-olah ia mentransfer pikirannya terhadap siput kecil itu.

_'Jangan bicarakan apa-apa lagi, kau mengerti?'_

Siput kecil itu mengangguk dan kembali ke lengannya, sampai seseorang gadis berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Naruto?" ucap gadis itu. ia pun menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan, melihat orang yang dicintainya kembali dengan selamat. Pelukan hangat langsung diberikan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu ke Naruto, "Kau bodoh, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau tahu? aku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto-bodoh!"

Naruto masih melamunkan dekapan hangat itu, tatapannya dingin melihat orang-orang yang berkerumun di depannya, berbondong-bondong orang merayakan kedatangannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, namun ia berpikir positif dan mengambil pelajaran dari semua itu.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan kami, menyelamatkan Konohagakure," ujar Sakura yang masih mendekap Naruto penuh kehangatan.

'Bukan seperti itu…

...rasanya laki-laki sepertiku, tidak pantas untuk disambut seperti ini, tidak pantas untuk dijadikan seorang pahlawan, bahkan tidak pantas untuk dipeluk oleh seseorang sepertimu, Sakura.."

To be continue

Chapter 12 END

N/A: POW update seminggu sekali, kadang dua minggu sekali, yah mohon dimaklumin karena saya akan menghadapi UN... baiklah saya minta review bolehkan? sempatkan beberapa detik saja untuk mengisi kolom review... terima kasih atas komentarnya, see you next week!


	13. Chapter 13 (Hokage)

_Chapter 13 update!_

**Power of White ..**

* * *

Fanfiksi ini hanyalah karangan belaka, saya membuat fanfiksi ini karena saya ingin membagikan imajinasi saya, kepada para reader sekalian.

Selamat membaca ^

* * *

Opening Sign by Flow !

Chapter 13

Hokage

Pelukan hangat masih dirasakan oleh Naruto. pemuda yang sudah dianggap oleh masyarakat desa sebagai pahlawan itu, masih merasa semua ini salah. Yah, ini benar-benar salah. Melihat orang-orang bertepuk tangan, menyorakinya dari kejauhan dan tentu saja menyebut-nyebut namanya. Dan ia tahu semua itu, karena ia tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai seorang pahlawan.

"Sakura? Semua ini salah kan?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Aku bukan seorang pahlawan. Pada awalnya semua orang tidak pernah menganggapku, berpikir aku adalah sebuah objek penghinaan. Tidak... memang benar begitu adanya, tapi sekarang-"

"Apa kau bodoh Naruto? sekarang semua orang telah menganggapmu bukan sebagai shinobi biasa, melainkan shinobi yang penting bagi desa."

Naruto terdiam, pandangannya hanya tertuju ke arah penduduk desa yang melihatnya dengan wajah-wajah senang.

'_Dan pada saat itulah aku berpikir, shinobi yang penting bagi desa? Melindungi semuanya? melindungi semua penduduk desa? Tak ada kehancuran, tak ada keputusasaan, dan tidak ada lagi yang namanya perang. Sepotong pemikiran itu melintas di benakku, membuatku memikirkan tujuan lama, tujuan Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu. iya aku ingin menjadi seorang Hokage, dan sebagai Hokage aku akan melindungi desa ini.'_

Konoha mempunyai cerita, Konoha mempunyai sejarah, dan semua jejak-jejak peninggalan dari sang pendahulu itu telah dihancurkan oleh Pain. Kehancuran di mana-mana, rumah-rumah luluh lantah tak berarti, bahkan tak ada satu rumah pun yang masih sanggup berdiri di tengah-tengah invasi dahsyat tersebut. hal ini lah yang menjadi pekerjaan rumah masyarakat Konoha. yang sekarang ini berusaha kembali membangkitkan semangat hidup walaupun dari butiran-butiran harapan kecil, dari sini semuanya berawal dan dari sini semuanya berakhir. Kedamaian tidak akan terwujud jika kita hanya diam saja, menunggu terjadi peperangan hanyalah hal yang dianggap bodoh, maka dari itu semuanya mulai berbenah, dari balok-balok kayu warga desa membangun pondasi-pondasi dasar perumahan, orang-orang terlihat bersemangat melakukan kegiatan tersebut. tidak ada kata 'putus asa' dengan senyuman mereka mengawali kebangkitan Konoha.

Terlihat salah satu warga yang sedang memukul paku dengan palunya di atap, dan beberapa orang terlihat sedang menggergaji kayu.

"Syukurlah ya? ada Naruto, jika tidak ada dia… habislah desa kita."

"Kau benar, oleh karena itu, kita harus bangkit dan membangun desa kembali."

"Ya! ayo lakukan yang terbaik!"

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Dan setelah sambutan yang meriah itu, secara tidak sadar Naruto telah pingsan di pelukan Sakura. Sekarang ini dia telah terbaring lemas di tenda pengungsian darurat, Kakashi dan Yamato terlihat duduk di sampingnya. Menjaga pemuda itu yang pingsan karena kelelahan. Pria bermata Sharingan dan bermasker tersebut menoleh ke wajah Yamato, Yamato pun menengok ke arahnya.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Naruto bertambah kuat dengan pesat, benar kan Yamato?" ujar Kakashi mengenai tanggapannya terhadap Naruto yang sekarang, bukan hanya kuat namun Naruto terasa sangat asing baginya.

"Kau benar Senpai. Jujur jika aku melawannya, mungkin aku yang akan kalah, kekuatannya melebihi apa yang aku perkirakan sebelumnya. Tapi ketika aku menatapnya, pandangan yang sangat berbeda terlihat dari kedua matanya, kedua mata itu seolah-olah meminta pertolongan." Jawab Yamato sambil memberikan ungkapan mengenai isi hatinya. Kakashi bingung dengan perkataan Yamato, ia mencoba menanyakannya "Apa maksudmu, Yamato?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku yakin Senpai juga menyadarinya, tatapan mata Naruto berbeda dari yang dulu, tatapan itu sangat gelap, keceriaan yang selalu ia perlihatkan dulu, seakan-akan telah ditelan oleh kegelapan, dan kegelapan itu juga lah yang telah merenggut sorot matanya."

"Aku mengerti, aku juga berpikir sama terhadap pemikiranmu itu. 'meminta pertolongan kah' ?"

"Oh ya Senpai. Aku harus membantu pekerjaan warga desa dulu. untuk membangun rumah, Yah mereka sangat tau cara memanfaatkanku.." ujar Yamato sembari menggosok-gosok bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Hehe, kami mengandalkanmu Yamato."

Yamato pun keluar dari tenda tersebut, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam. "Semua terjadi sangat cepat." Tutur pria berambut semu putih itu. dan setelah beberapa jam ia menjaga Naruto, ia melihat kelopak mata Naruto bergerak-gerak, jari jemarinya juga bergerak perlahan. Naruto pun membuka matanya yang telah terpejam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dalam pandangan pemuda itu, ia hanya melihat atap tenda yang hanya terbuat dari kain berwarna hijau, pandangannya yang samar membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jangkauan luas. Namun lama-kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Naruto. apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto pun nekat bangkit dari tidurnya, ia pun langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk keluar tenda tersebut. "Kau mau ke mana Naruto?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan Kakashi-sensei, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berkonsultasi denganmu, sebagai seorang guru dan Shinobi Konoha yang kaya akan pengalaman di dunia Shinobi. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan perkataanku…" Kakashi terdiam, ia pun mengangguk pertanda mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sang murid kepadanya.

Mereka berdua mencari tempat untuk berbicara, setidaknya Naruto ingin menghirup udara segar di luar. Kini mereka telah berdiri di bawah pohon, dan Naruto pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon, menggunakan pohon itu sebagai tumpuan badannya. Kakashi masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ini mengenai kursi Hokage, Kakashi-sensei?" jawab Naruto. mendengar kata Hokage, Kakashi agak terkejut dibuatnya, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang dan menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku tau, Kakashi-sensei dulunya adalah seorang Anbu, di umur 14 tahun, Sensei telah dipercayai oleh Hokage untuk memimpin sebuah team Anbu dimana ada sosok Uchiha Itachi di sana, dan untuk itulah-" belum sempat melengkapi perkataannya. Kakashi menyela pembicaraan tersebut.

"Naruto? kau tau informasi rahasia itu dari mana?" tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, aku membaca buku-buku sejarah Konoha, hanya untuk tujuan 'itu' aku akan melanjutkannya…. Kakashi-sensei mempunyai banyak pengalaman dibanding shinobi lain di Konoha, dan semua orang menganggapmu sebagai shinobi istimewa, shinobi yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat tentu saja menggantikan peran Tsunade-sama, dan untuk itulah aku memohon kepadamu, sebelumnya aku menghormatimu sebagai Sensei dan kau juga menghormatiku sebagai muridmu, tapi sekarang ini Tsunade-sama telah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, maka dari itu, aku ingin kau merekomendasikanku menjadi Hokage berikutnya."

Kakashi terhenyak. Ia berpikir untuk membalas permintaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

"Kau masih muda Naruto, jadi diumurmu yang sekarang kau tidak pantas untuk merasa dibebankan oleh tugas Negara, kau tau Naruto? sebagai Hokage kau mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap masyarakat yang mempercayaimu, belum lagi tugas-tugas yang lain. Yang belum sepantasnya diberikan oleh Shinobi muda sepertimu, dan kau masih memiliki jalan yang panjang, banyak pengalaman yang akan kau lalui ke depannya. memang aku percaya akan kekuatanmu, tapi kekuatan saja tidak cukup… kau harus memiliki _intelegency _dan kecerdasan untuk menggerakan seluruh pondasi yang berada dalam kehidupan masyarakat, tentu saja sebagai Hokage….. aku masih ragu untuk membebankan tugas besar itu kepadamu Naruto, itu juga demi kebaikanmu jadi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu…"

"Memang benar aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengemban tugas berat tersebut, tapi apakah kau tidak melihat diriku yang sekarang Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto memandang wajah Kakashi dan begitu pun sebaliknya sampai mata tenang Kakashi bereaksi akibat tatapan mata itu, ia pun memikirkan perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Yamato di tenda. 'mata yang meminta pertolongan?'

"Aku berbeda dari yang dulu. Aku bukan lagi anak-anak yang harus diperhatikan, aku kuat, aku memiliki _intelegency_ untuk menjadi seorang Hokage bukan hanya itu, aku memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi masih merasakan tatapan itu, mencoba untuk tenang dan mengendalikan pikirannya. Dan ia bertanya sesuatu yang ia tidak miliki namun dimiliki oleh Naruto. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"…" ujar Naruto. Kakashi pun menatap wajahnya seakan-akan tidak percaya terhadap kata-kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Naruto, _'Bukan sepertimu, aku memiliki otoritas yang tinggi untuk menjadi Hokage, karena aku akan melindungi Konoha meskipun dengan cara-cara yang tidak wajar.' _Senyum licik Naruto mewarnai ucapan indahnya, menembus dinding-dinding tak terbatas, melampaui batasan-batasan pemikiran Kakashi. Dan kini ia telah menyadari semuanya bahwa orang yang berbicara dengannya sekarang ini….

"Bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Itu saja. aku pergi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan..." bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto telah menghilang dengan cepat. tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun, Kakashi hanya memandang ke langit biru tak berawan. "Hokage kah?"

**Di tempat Kurama.**

_Tes tes tes…_ tetesan air masih jatuh dari tempat yang tidak diketahui, pemuda berambut putih halus berdiri di dekat gerbang penyegelan Kyubi, ia bersandar di salah satu tiangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Perlahan-lahan dia mulai tenggelam di lautan kegelapan, keinginannya yang kuat untuk melindungi desa semakin menjerumuskan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar demi melindungi teman-temannya. Kini tujuannya memburu anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa persen saja, dan semua itu akan berjalan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu." Seringai white dibalik tampangnya yang lugu. Tatapan itu masih saja terlihat dari kedua matanya.

"Jhehehe. Kau sangat pintar White, aku tidak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir, tapi yang pasti aku ingin segera keluar dari penjara busuk ini…" ujar Kurama sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan segera keluar dari sini, cepat atau lambat.."

**Konoha.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat membawa sebuah ranjang yang di dalamnya berisikan makanan, ia terlihat berjalan di antara tenda-tenda darurat yang didirikan di bagian lain desa, guna memberikan inapan sementara bagi warga desa. Lalu ia memasuki salah satu tenda darurat tersebut.

"Permisi, ini aku Sakura _desu_."

"Masuklah Sakura.." suruh Shizune dari balik tenda.

"Belum sadarkan diri kah? Shisou?" Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak invasi Pain, dan semua itu telah meninggalkan kehancuran dan menyebabkan banyak warga desa yang terlantar, bukan hanya itu saja. Dan kerugian lain yang dirasakan oleh Konoha sekarang adalah sekaratnya sang Hokage ke 5, Tsunade.

Tidak henti-hentinya orang-orang berdoa untuk kesembuhannya namun tetap saja Tsunade masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya, bahkan kulit kencang dan wajah mudanya, sudah berangsur menjadi keriput kembali memberikan kesan tua jika orang melihatnya, dan mungkin saja mereka tidak akan mengenalinya.

"Aku tinggalkan buah-buah ini di sini ya, Shizune-san?" ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan keranjang buah itu ke meja yang telah tersedia di dalam tenda. "Baiklah aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit darurat, masih banyak pasien yang menunggu.." tambah Sakura ditemani senyuman menawannya.

"Kau gadis yang baik Sakura. aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu ya. maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di sana."

"Tidak masalah kok, lagi pula siapa yang akan menjaga Shisou jika Shizune-san ke sana?"

"Benar juga."

"Hehe, aku pergi dulu…" Shizune mengangguk, gadis berparas cantik itu keluar dari tenda, dan Shizune pun melihat wajah Tsunade yang menua. "Cepatlah sadar, Tsunade-sama masih banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus kita kerjakan, dan semuanya menantikan kehadiranmu kembali." Ucapnya. Senyumnya menggambarkan jelas bahwa asisten setia tersebut menginginkan agar Hokage segera sadar dari sekaratnya. Dan untuk itulah ia berdoa di dalam hatinya, berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

**Kumogakure.**

Seorang jonin Kumogakure berjalan cepat. Ia terlihat menuju ke ruangan Raikage. Dari caranya berjalan, sepertinya pria itu mempunyai informasi yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan kepada Raikage. Pintu pun ia ketuk dengan pelan, dan dari dalam muncul suara yang memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Raikage dengan tampang garangnya.

"Lapor Raikage-sama. saksi hidup penculikan Killer bee-sama akhirnya telah sadar, sekarang dia sudah bisa kita tanyai.."

_Drap!_

Pria berbadan kekar itu berdiri dari kursinya setelah mendengar berita itu. "Ini yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu, cepat antar aku ke sana."

"Iya, Raikage-sama!"

**Rumah sakit, Kumogakure.**

Raikage dan pengawalnya telah tiba di ruangan salah satu pasien yang melihat pertarungan antara salah satu anggota Akatsuki dengan Killer bee yang berakhir diculiknya Killer bee untuk diambil bijuu yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

Di kasur sempit itu, beberapa orang telah berdiri di dekatnya, termasuk Darui, Samui, Karui, dan Omoi.

"Raikage-sama?" ucap Omoi dengan nada sambutan. Dan pasien yang baru saja sadar itu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Raikage. Terlihat tangan Raikage mengepal erat.

"Uchiha? Katamu!?"

"I-iya…"

"Tolong sabar Raikage-sama.." ujar Darui menenangkan emosi Raikage. Dan pria berjanggut putih itu pun berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. "Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang berdiam di Konoha, namun keberadaanya sekarang ini telah lenyap karena seluruh keluarga tersebut telah tewas, hanya satu yang tersisa.. yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, ninja pelarian dari Konoha. Apa mungkin dia orangnya?"

"Iya, itu memang Uchiha Sasuke _desu_, dari wajah, gesture tubuh dan detail tubuhnya semua mirip dengan criteria Uchiha Sasuke, aku yakin itu."

Raikage sudah tak bisa memendung amarahnya lagi, dan akhirnya ia membuat keputusan untuk mengirim beberapa shinobinya ke Konoha, untuk meminta izin dan menetapkan bahwa Sasuke adalah ninja kriminal agar bisa diburu oleh 5 negara besar.

"Keputusanku sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi, aku akan segera mengakhiri masalah ini."

**Konoha.**

Di sebuah rumah di atas patung pahatan Konoha, patung yang melambangkan symbol para Hokage terdahulu beserta kekuatannya yang disegani, dari situlah para daimyou Negara api, dua penasihat Konoha dan beberapa jonin Konoha terlihat berkumpul. Tentu saja untuk membahas masa depan Konoha, dan siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage berikutnya?

"Sekarang Konoha sudah diambang kehancuran, invasi Pain telah menghancurkan semua harapan warga desa, dan dampak dari serangan itu tidak hanya meluluh lantahkan wilayah Konoha, tapi juga membuat Hokage ke lima mengalami koma dan belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang….dan untuk itulah kita sebagai tetua Konoha harus segera mengambil tindakan," ucap penasihat Konoha, Homuro.

"Yah kau benar, jadi siapa yang akan kita pilih sebagai kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi Hokage ke enam?" tanya Daimyou 1. Semuanya terlihat berpikir, di tempat yang tidak begitu luas itu, keheningan terasa beberapa saat, semuanya benar-benar memikirkan masalah tersebut. sampai seorang kakek-kakek dengan penutup mata berupa kain perban, memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Biar aku saja…." Sela Danzo. Semua orang yang hadir dan duduk di tempat itu terlihat melihat ke arahnya, tatapan pria paruh baya itu terlihat sangat sinis, seperti kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apakah kau yakin, Danzo?" tanya Homuro.

"Tentu saja, aku siap kapan pun untuk mengemban tugas ini, aku akan melindungi Konoha dengan seluruh kekuatanku."

Semuanya terdiam. Daimyou-daimyou itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, mereka sedang memutuskan apakah Danzo pantas mengemban tugas ini atau tidak, sampai seseorang pemuda tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan rahasia tersebut.

Suasana tenang itu berubah seketika, aura mencekam mulai dirasa oleh sebagian orang yang berada di tempat itu. derap langkah kakinya yang pelan, menganggu pendengaran para tetua itu, membuat mereka melihat ke arah bunyi suara kaki itu berasal.

"Uzumaki Naruto?, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ujar Nara Shikaku yang mengenal sosok Naruto. Danzo pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Homuro dan Koharu melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yang pantas menjadi Hokage ke enam hanyalah aku, seorang kakek sepertimu tidak pantas untuk mengemban tugas berat tersebut, kau tau semua itu kenapa? Karena kau lebih lemah dariku, Danzo-sama." ujar Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah jongkok di depan Danzo, hal itu mengejutkan para tetua yang berada di situ.

"Cepat sekali, sejak kapan dia berada di situ?"

Namun Danzo tetap berusaha tenang dan menyembuyikan mimik wajahnya. ia menahan emosinya agar tidak terpancing oleh provokasi Naruto. pemuda bersurai putih itu berdiri dan berjalan menuruni meja tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin mengacau di sini. Tapi hanya satu permintaanku, aku akan senang jika kalian mengangkatku menjadi Hokage, dengan begitu akan kujamin kelangsungan hidup kalian…"

Semua melihatnya, semua mendengarnya, kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Masuk ke telinga-telinga yang ada di ruangan itu, dan semuanya berpikir bahwa itu sebuah lelucon yang lucu. Sampai mereka mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, anak ini telah mengalahkan Pain sendirian, tidak seperti Danzo yang bersembunyi entah ke mana seperti tikus yang takut akan cahaya matahari. Dan kemudian mereka mulai memandangnya, mereka kembali mengingat kejadian luar biasa itu. dia juga yang menyelamatkan seluruh warga desa Konoha. Tidak ada korban jiwa yang terenggut atas tragedy besar itu, sampai semua orang menganggapnya sebuah keajaiban, dan tentu saja semua itu karena keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto. sedangkan Danzo tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika invasi tersebut berlangsung, dan hal itu menimbulkan pendapat yang berbeda dari pada sebelumnya.

Diluar dugaan para tetua memilih Naruto sebagai kandidat terkuat menjadi Hokage ke enam.

"Aku setuju.."

"Aku setuju…"

"Aku juga setuju.."

Para Daimyou juga berpikiran sama, mereka setuju atas diangkatnya Naruto menjadi Hokage ke enam, para Jonin yang melihat kejadian itu seperti tidak berdaya, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai itu. "Kenapa Naruto? dia kan masih muda, dia tidak mempunyai cukup pengalaman untuk menjadi seorang Hokage, bukan kah masih ada Hatake Kakashi?" Batin Shikaku. Ia merasa cemas terhadap anak tersebut, karena diumurnya yang sekarang dia harus mengemban beban berat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Shikaku-san. Aku baik-baik saja, ini adalah impianku sejak kecil. Jadi aku sangat menantikannya, aku harap anda dapat memberiku masukan dan saran yang bagus untuk ke depannya nanti." ujar Naruto sambil memandang wajah Shikaku. Shikaku seperti mati kutu di sana, kata-kata yang seharusnya hanya ia ketahui, tiba-tiba saja dijawab oleh Naruto yang notabene dapat membaca pikiran, kemampuan khusus tersebut dapat ia gunakan ketika dalam keadaan tertentu saja.

Danzo mengapal tangannya, ia marah namun ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat duduk sambil memasang tampang tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

'_Aku akan membalasnya nanti, Uzumaki Naruto.' _

Langkah pelan pria paruh baya itu sambil tertatih-tatih, dibantu oleh alat penopang berupa tongkat ia berjalan lamban keluar dari ruangan tersebut. semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya melihatnya dari belakang yang melangkah menjauh dan keluar melalui pintu ruangan, pelan tapi pasti.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto-kun.. kami mohon bantuannya ya.. kami akan umumkan pengangkatan Hokage ini besok pagi, melihat situasi yang kurang mendukung mungkin saja, tidak akan ada pesta meriah.." ujar Daimyou kepada Naruto, ramah.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah ada pesta, karena saya juga memahami situasi yang ada sekarang ini.. dan saya akan selalu siap untuk mengemban seluruh tugas sebagai Hokage ke enam." Bersamaan dengan itu, Uzumaki Naruto telah mendapat gelar barunya, menjadi seorang Hokage yang baru.

'Dari sini lah semuanya berawal, dan dari sini juga semuanya akan berakhir. Aku akan membangun desa ini, dan melindungi seluruh rakyatku mulai dari sekarang, meskipun tangan ini menjadi gelap, meskipun tubuh ini sudah diselimuti oleh kegelapan. tapi tetap saja, keinginanku tidak akan pernah goyah sedikit pun..'

Naruto tengah berjalan di antara rumah-rumah yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan, di sepanjang jalan. Ia mendapat ucapan-ucapan dari penduduk desa, salam hangat beserta pujian terus terucap dari bibir warga Konoha. Senyuman menawan mereka selalu menghiasi di mana pun Naruto berdiri, sampai kapan pun. Naruto menatap balik ke wajah yang berseri itu sambil berusaha tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, setidaknya untuk menyahut sapaan mereka.

'_Hangat sekali, keramah tamahan ini membuatku nyaman.'_

Tap tap tap…

Langkah kaki seorang Hokage baru. Tapi mereka belum mengetahui kebenaran tersebut, sampai esok hari informasi itu akan diumumkan, dan ketika besok tiba, semuanya akan tahu. untuk pertama kalinya, Konoha akan dipimpin oleh Hokage muda berumur 16 tahun. termuda dalam sejarah Konoha.

Ia melewati sebuah jembatan, dan untuk kedua kalinya ia bertemu Kakashi Hatake. "Aku sudah mendengarnya, Naruto? selamat atas pengangkatanmu menjadi Hokage ke enam, sebagai gurumu aku sangat bangga." Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Bukankah Sensei, menentangnya?"

"Memang awalnya aku menentang keputusanmu, tapi setelah para tetua Konoha menginformasikan ini kepadaku, aku langsung tau, bahwa mereka telah mempercayaimu. Dan sebagai orang yang dekat denganmu, aku juga akan mempercayaimu, Naruto."

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut putih mereka, berhelai-helai rambut itu melayang-layang tertiup angin, dan diwaktu yang sama. Naruto tersenyum, senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun, senyuman itu menggambarkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. untuk sesaat Kakashi melihat senyuman itu, ia merasa telah bertemu dengan Naruto yang dulu. yang selalu bersikap ceroboh, gegabah dan dianggap bodoh oleh semua orang, dan pada saat itulah ia teringat akan sesuatu.

. . . . . .

Di dalam bayang-bayang Kakashi.

Seorang bocah duduk percaya diri sambil menatapnya, pertanyaan yang baru saja ia tanyakan kepada anak berambut kuning itu langsung dijawab penuh antusias.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! dan suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage! _Ttebayou! _ Ingat kata-kataku itu…! hahaha."

Sudah empat tahun sejak perkenalan itu berlangsung dan kata-kata itu telah menjadi kenyataan, ucapan selamat tidak akan cukup. Kakashi tersenyum bangga kepadanya. "Aku bangga menjadi gurumu, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei terlalu banyak memujiku, tidak seperti Kakashi-sensei biasanya. memang sekarang aku sudah menjadi Hokage namun aku akan tetap menghormati Sensei sebagai guruku,….. terima kasih."

Di atas sungai itu, terlihat guru dan murid yang berjabat tangan, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. "Baiklah Kakashi-sensei, aku harus pergi ke tenda Tsunade-sama terlebih dahulu, meskipun aku sudah menjad Hokage, namun tetap saja, aku ingin Tsunade-sama cepat sadar dari komanya, sampai ketemu lagi."

Perkataan itu menutup perbincangan singkat antara guru dan murid, dalam hatinya Kakashi merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri, bukannya tidak. dia dapat dilampaui oleh muridnya sendiri hanya selang beberapa tahun saja. "Hah? Ya sudah lah… melihat dia menjadi Hokage saja, sudah membuatku senang." batinnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum. meskipun senyumannya tertutup oleh masker.

**Di tenda Tsunade**

"Boleh kah aku masuk?"

"Suara itu? Naruto kah?"

"Iya.." Naruto pun diperkenankan masuk oleh Shizune, dan di dalam tenda itu. Naruto terkejut melihat keadaan Tsunade yang sampai seperti itu. "Separah ini kah?" ucapnya sambil meratapi keadaan Tsunade yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Iya. Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin dia akan cepat sadar. Semuanya sudah menunggu kesadarannya." tutur Shizune yang berusaha menenangkan suasana hati Naruto.

"Jangan cemaskan hal itu, yang terpenting Tsunade-sama cepat sadar, itu lah bagian terpentingnya. untuk masalah desa, jangan risau, karena aku akan mengambil alih kepimpinan secara permanen." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajah Shizune yang duduk di bawah.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? apa jangan-jangan kau sudah menjadi-"

Naruto mengangguk.

Shizune masih tidak percaya akan hal itu, lagi-lagi masalah usia yang membuat Shizune merasa ragu atas keputusan para tetua.

"Semunya mempercayaiku, jadi aku akan melalukan yang terbaik. Dan besok pengumuman resminya, aku janji akan melindungi Konoha, Tsunade-sama, kau, Sakura, dan teman-teman lainnya... Tentu saja sebagai Hokage ke enam." Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang pernah ia perlihatkan sewaktu masih genin. pandangan Shizune tak teralihkan dari senyuman yang selama ini telah menghilang dibenaknya. wajahnya tersipu akibat senyuman manis tersebut tapi...

'Inilah senyuman terakhirku... sebentar lagi aku akan terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan yang sebenarnya, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memperlihatkannya kepadamu, Haruno Sakura.'

To be continue

Chapter 13 END

Ending Spinning World by Diana garnet..

N/a: Terima kasih telah membaca POW,,, kirimkan komentarmu di kolom review ya, jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan, tanyakan aja di kolol review yang tersedia. saya akan menjawabnya melalui PM.. dan info penting bagi readers yang suka baca Battle 100, mungkin Battle 100 akan kembali update seperti biasanya...

Okey, see you next week!^^

Yoshino Tada


	14. Chapter 14 (Dialah orang yang diakui)

_Chapter 14 update!_

**Naruto**_** © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

**Power of White ..**

Chapter 14

Dialah orang yang diakui

Suasana dan kondisi di Konoha belum berubah, tapi keadaan yang sekarang ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada kondisi yang kemarin-kemarin. Waktu berlalu hingga kini. Dan sekarang waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

Di sebuah halaman dengan balok kayu yang tertata rapi, beberapa orang telah duduk dan berdiri santai di sana, menunggu informasi yang akan Shikamaru sampaikan kepada mereka, seperti Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino.

…..

"Apa!? Naruto menjadi Hokage ke enam!" ujar Kiba terkejut. "Dia itu! kenapa bisa mendahuluiku secepat ini! tch." Kiba merasa sudah kalah dengan Naruto, persaingan yang sia-sia menurutnya. Informasi itu tersebar secara meluas melalui jonin-jonin Konoha, termasuk Shikamaru yang memberitahukannya kepada semua teman-temannya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. ia melipat tangannya sambil bersandar di kayu-kayu tersebut. dengan wajah kalem dia melihat ekspresi teman-temannya. 'Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti akan terkejut'

"Apa itu benar Shikamaru? Kenapa dia bisa langsung menjadi Hokage, bukankah masih ada shinobi yang berpengalaman dari Naruto?" tanya Neji. Sebelumnya ia juga terkejut atas informasi yang disampaikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi yang pasti, dia akan segera dilantik menjadi Hokage yang baru menggantikan Tsunade-sama. sejujurnya aku juga cukup terkejut atas keputusan para tetua Konoha, tapi yang sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mempercayainya." Tutur Shikamaru masih melipat tangannya.

"Dia selangkah lebih jauh dari kita, kita semua telah dilampauinya." Sela Shino tenang.

"Kurang ajar kau Shino! Kenapa kau malah memanas-manasiku! Aku masih tidak terima dengan keputusan ini, aku harus memastikannya sendiri!" seru Kiba bersikeras. Ia belum terima jika Naruto menjadi Hokage, karena dia yakin, dirinya masih lebih kuat dari Naruto.

Neji tersenyum meremehkan, mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Kiba? Seorang sepertimu, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Naruto. kau harus camkan itu dalam hatimu." Tegas Neji mempersulit argument Kiba.

"Tchh! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Neji! bahkan kau juga kalahkan dengannya! Waktu itu-!"

Urat-urat kemarahan mulai tercetak di kening Neji, "Diamlah! Atau akan kubunuh kau!"

"Haha, wajahmu terlalu jelas. Bahwa kau masih ingat kejadian itu…"

"Kau juga, kalah dengannya! Apa kau pikir hanya aku saja!"

"He? Jadi kau ingat ya?" Kiba pun menggaruk-nggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Beberapa orang tertawa mendengar percecokan mereka. "Hahaha… sudahlah kalian berdua sama-sama kalah dengan Naruto, akuilah bahwa Naruto itu memang diatas kalian.." sela Ino menengahi.

"Diamlah!" ujar Kiba dan Neji serempak.

Sakura dari tadi terdiam, rasa-rasanya semua ini hanya ilusi saja. Kenapa bisa secepat ini? Naruto menjadi Hokage? Menurutnya ini terlalu cepat. Dia melamunkan hal itu semenjak pertama kali Shikamaru memberitahukannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Hmm… tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya saja bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuknya." Ucap Sakura yang terlihat berpikir akan pengangkatan Naruto menjadi Hokage. Semua nampak mendengar pendapat Sakura.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sai sambil memandang wajah Sakura.

"Kalian tau kan? sebelumnya Naruto hanyalah seorang genin, bodoh, yang bersemangat. tapi dia menunjukkan grafik yang sangat fantastis bagi shinobi-shinobi seperti kita. Dalam waktu dua bulan dia dapat rekomendasi dari Hokage secara langsung, dan dia dijadikan Jonin tingkat SS setingkat dengan Hatake Kakashi-sensei, namun itu hanyalah awalnya saja, sebelum Pain menghancurkan Konoha dan Naruto menjadi pahlawan, yang berarti. Dia belum cukup pengalaman untuk menjadi Hokage."

Semua orang yang berada di situ terlihat berpikir.

"Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ada benarnya juga. Naruto belum cukup mempunyai pengalaman mentereng sebagai Shinobi Konoha." Ucap Lee sambil memegangi dagunya. Ia menatap alas tanah yang dijadikan pijakan kaki.

"Bukan masalah itu Sakura." Sanggah Shikamaru mengenai pendapat Sakura baru saja. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. "Terus? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi Hokage walaupun tanpa pengalaman?"

"Karena Naruto itu adalah…"

Semua orang menunggu perkataan yang akan terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Shinobi terkuat di Konohagakure, bukan hanya itu saja, dia mempunyai visi dan misi yang tinggi. Semangatnya dalam melindungi teman-temannya sangat cocok dengan criteria yang dicari oleh para tetua Konoha untuk dijadikan Hokage, bakat dan kemampuannya sekarang juga menonjol daripada Shinobi lainnya. Jadi bukan masalah permasalahan atau lainnya, tapi memang dialah satu-satunya orang yang pantas menduduki kursi Hokage." Ujar Shikamaru tersenyum.

Semua orang di situ takjub dan tersenyum kecuali Shino.

'Naruto kau? luar biasa…' batin Hinata yang turut hadir dalam perkumpulan kecil-kecilan tersebut.

"Jadi begitu ya?" ucap Sai.

"Mungkin kau benar Shikamaru, Yosh. Aku jadi paham sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Memang Naruto sudah melampaui kita, sekarang sulit untuk mengejarnya lagi.." nampaknya si gendut Chouji mulai pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia pikir dia tidak mungkin bisa melebihi kekuatan Naruto yang telah menjadi Hokage dan pastinya sangat kuat.

"Hee? Kenapa kau ini Chouji!? Di mana semangatmu itu. anggap saja ini baru awalnya, jadi kau harus meningkatkan kekuatanmu agar dapat membantu Naruto dalam melindungi desa." Ujar Ino menyemangati Chouji.

"Ino?"

"Yang dikatakan Ino benar. Kita harus membantunya untuk melindungi desa dengan cara meningkatkan kekuatan kita masing-masing anggap saja, ini adalah sebuah kompetisi agar dapat melecutkan semangat kita." Pungkas Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? -Jadi kita harus begitu ya? oke. Aku jadi bersemangat, habis ini aku akan latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku."

"Aku juga akan latihan! Aku tidak terima jika kalah dengan Naruto!" seru Kiba yang juga terpengaruh oleh semangat Chouji.

"Yosh, aku juga tidak mau kalah.." ucap Tenten.

"Aku juga akan berusaha dengan baik.." ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Sudah cukup aku dikalahkan oleh Naruto. kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun untuk melampauiku.." provokasi Neji supaya semakin melecutkan semangat teman-temannya.

"Tch, sombong sekali kau. Lihat saja, dalam waktu dekat, aku akan melampuimu.." balas Kiba terprovokasi.

"Lakukan saja, jika kau bisa." Ucap Neji dengan nada meremehkan. Tatapannya dingin seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, semuanya mulai bersemangat ya…. baiklah aku juga akan menambah kekuatanku lagi." Sakura tidak mau kalah, begitu juga dengan Sai. Dan akhirnya semuanya pun sepakat untuk melatih kekuatan mereka masing-masing agar dapat berguna bagi desa dan membantu Naruto sebagai Hokage yang baru.

Dari tempat lain, di atas gedung pemeritahan Konoha. Naruto tersenyum, jubah putih polos yang ia kenakan melayang-mayang terkena hembusan angin, dan dibalik topi caping yang ia pakai, tersembuyi sebuah makna yang tersirat. Di dalam penampilan yang baru itu, semua orang berharap kepadanya. Bahwa mereka percaya, Hokage yang ke enam akan melindungi mereka semua tanpa terkecuali.

Senyuman itu masih menyelimuti wajah dinginnya.

Selang beberapa jam. Akhirnya pelantikan Hokage baru pun dimulai. Tidak ada pesta meriah dan pesta rakyat, pelantikan itu dalam suasana sederhana. Naruto menyuarakan idealisme yang ia miliki, berjanji seutuhnya akan melindungi Konoha. Orang-orang yang sudah menantinya pun bersoray-sorey menyambut Hokage baru itu, semua tersenyum dalam ketenangan yang luar biasa. Sekarang mereka merasa aman dan nyaman karena Hokage yang baru itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi terkuat di Konohagakure.

Dilantiknya Naruto secara langsung menjadikan dirinya resmi menjadi Hokage dan ia pun berjalan pergi dari atap gedung pemerintahan, untuk memulai tugas pertamanya. Membangun desa kembali.

Gedung pemerintahan yang sekarang menjadi tempat bernaungnya Naruto, masih dalam tahap renovasi sehingga terpaksa ia harus bekerja di tengah-tengah tenda darurat masyrakat Konoha. Dan kini, ia telah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja serta dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ditanda tangani. Dokumen-dokumen itu berisi, perjanjian bantuan, kesepakatan dan tenaga pembantu dari luar Konoha, stock makanan dan lain-lain yang berkaitan dengan bantuan kemanusiaan.

"Untuk mengerjakan semua ini. aku butuh asisten, akan tetapi. Aku masih belum memikirkan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi asistenku."

Goresan tinta-tinta terus tercetak di kertas, selembar demi selembar. Hal itu berlangsung sangat lama, sampai tamu dari daerah jauh mendatangi Naruto, membuat Hokage ke enam itu cukup terkejut, meskipun hanya dengan tatapan dingin. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, ketiga orang yang diutus oleh Raikage pun masuk ke dalam tenda darurat tersebut, Karui, Omoi, dan Samui, mereka bertiga tercengang ketika melihat Hokage baru yang duduk di depan mereka.

'_Dia kan?'_

'_Anak yang waktu itu?'_

'_Cepat sekali, dia sudah menjadi Kage!'_

Batin mereka bertiga bergantian. Dan wanita cantik berambut kuning, Samui pun langsung memberitahukan informasi yang sangat penting kepada Naruto. mereka menyerahkan gulungan yang berisi surat perjanjian dan teguran untuk desa Konoha.

Naruto pun membaca isi dari gulungan tersebut, dengan seksama ia membaca kata-kata yang tertera dalam gulungan dari awal hingga akhir.

"Jadi begitu permasalahannya. Orang yang telah menculik Killer bee adalah Uchiha Sasuke? dan kalian ingin membunuh Sasuke serta menjadikan dia sebagai criminal dunia Shinobi?"

"Iya…" jawab Samui penuh sopan santun, sedangkan Karui dan Omoi hanya bisa diam saja, karena mereka tau, siapa yang duduk di hadapan mereka. kekuatan yang mencekam dan menakutkan, nuansa dalam tenda itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan mereka bertiga pun seperti mati langkah dan tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya.

"Sampaikan kepada Raikage, aku yang akan menangani Sasuke, aku tau bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan kalian tau kan? aku sangat terobsesi dengan Akatsuki? Guruku, Jiraiya, telah dibantai mereka habis-habisan, dan aku telah membunuh 4 diantara mereka, jadi jangan risau. Aku yang akan membereskan Sasuke. karena semua anggota Akatsuki adalah musuhku, musuh Konoha."

Samui terhenyak, begitu juga Omoi dan Karui. Rasa ketidakpercayaan menghantui mereka bertiga, mereka terus melihat Naruto dengan tatapan takut. Namun mata sharingan Naruto hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Urusan kita sudah selesai. Silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini."

"I-iya, Naruto-sama!" ujar Samui tergagap. "Permisi!" mereka bertiga pun keluar dari tenda mengerikan tersebut. di luar tenda, mereka sedang menggunjing Naruto.

"Hah? Hah? Hah? Kenapa dengan ruangan itu. suasana di dalam sangat mencekam, bahkan aku sulit untuk bernafas, chakranya sangat kental dan gelap, tubuhku bergetar dengan sendirinya…" ujar Omoi sambil mendengah nafas berulang kali, permen lolipop masih ia hisap.

"Sama. kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan ketika menatapnya, sorot matanya sangat tajam walaupun ekspresinya sangat dingin." Papar Karui mendengus takut.

"Baru kali ini, aku merasakan hal seperti ini. yang terpenting misi utama kita sudah terpenuhi, waktunya kembali dan menyampaiakan laporan kepada Raikage." Ucap Samui.

"Baiklah.."

Naruto masih duduk tenang di dalam tenda, di tenda tersebut tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. ia masih membaca surat itu, meratapinya, memikirkannya. Terbesut di pikirannya tentang teman terdekatnya Sasuke. sebenarnya ia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki namun semua keraguan itu telah sirna ketika berita itu tersampaikan dari Raikage langsung.

"Memikirkan ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, semua masalah ini pasti ada akarnya.. mencabut akarnya akan meredakan masalah ini. meskipun aku tidak tahu ke depannya nanti akan seperti apa.." lalu tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke tenda itu, tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Seorang gadis berparas cantik datang dengan membawakan makanan untuk Hokage.

Naruto melihat lurus ke depan, di mana Sakura telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku datang untuk membawakanmu ini, Naruto." ucap Sakura dengan wajah merona sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipenuhi makanan yang dibuatkan khusus untuk Hokage.

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya! akhirnya impianmu menjadi seorang Hokage terwujud hehe.." puji Sakura dengan senyum menawannya. Naruto melihat ke arahnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Sorot matanya yang dingin membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, senyuman menawan itu telah hilang ia buang entah ke mana.

"Oh ya. Naruto, kau nanti malam sibuk tidak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Teman-teman ingin mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu menjadi Hokage.." ujar Sakura dengan wajah sumringah. Ia kembali tersenyum, berharap Naruto tidak sibuk nanti malam, agar dapat hadir di acara yang dikhususkan untuknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. akan tetapi, beritahukan aku tempatnya, jika aku ada waktu. Aku akan segera ke sana." Jawab Naruto lirih, ia masih duduk dengan tatapan dingin.

"Benarkah!? Syukurlah.."

Kemudian Sakura memberitahukan tempat perayaan sederhana itu kepada Naruto, lalu gadis bersurai pink itu bergegas keluar tenda untuk melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa dengannya? Tatapannya, masih terlihat dingin seperti biasa…. –hah? Tapi yang penting dia mau datang.." ucap Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Di dalam tenda Naruto masih sibuk akan perihal berkas-berkas yang menumpuk, namun dengan cepat ia segera membereskan pekerjaannya. Karena ia ingin datang ke acara itu, chakra gelap dan dingin yang sekarang menyelimuti tubuhnya tidak mempengaruhi dirinya untuk berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, justru ia ingin berkumpul dengan mereka walaupun dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

Di samping itu sebuah surat dari desa Samurai telah sampai di Konoha, pesan itu tersampaikan oleh burung pengantar surat, shinobi yang menjaga pos surat itu langsung bergegas untuk melaporkannya kepada Hokage.

"Lapor Hokage-sama.. ada pesan dari Desa Samurai."

"Desa Samurai?"

"Iya _desu_," Naruto pun membaca surat tersebut. wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan mimik yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Akhirnya mereka mulai serius, akan aku tanggapi ini dengan penuh antusias."

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu." Ucap Shinobi itu santun, ia pun keluar dari tenda tersebut.

'_Pertemuan para kage, akan diadakan satu minggu dari sekarang, namun sebelum itu. aku akan membereskan masalah yang ada di sini, menyingkir pondasi root akan menjadi sebuah gebrakan pertamaku. Lihat Danzo? Aku akan bertindak sebelum kau bertindak.'_

Dan setelah selesai melalukan pekerjaannya. Naruto keluar dari dalam tenda untuk memeriksa sejauh mana perbaikan desa yang telah dilakukan oleh penduduk setempat dan pekerja dari luar desa. Hokage itu berjalan santai di antara tenda-tenda darurat, sambutan hangat tidak henti-hentinya terdengar oleh telinganya. Dari kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu, paman, anak-anak, semuanya meneriaki namanya.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto-sama!"

"Tolong lindungi kami sekali lagi ya.."

Sebutir kalimat itu menarik perhatian Naruto, 'Sekali lagi kah?' ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis kecil yang berteriak mengumbar kalimatnya tadi. Naruto mengelus-elus rambut gadis kecil itu sembari tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungi kalian selamanya." Sebuah janji yang membuat siapapun akan senang mendengarnya termasuk gadis kecil sekali pun.

Wajah gadis itu menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya, ia pun mengangguk "Iya!"

Lalu Naruto kembali berjalan meneruskan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut putih dan bermata sharingan itu tetap membalas sapaan-sapaan para warganya meskipun tidak dengan sepenuh hati. "Senyuman mereka lebih indah daripada senyumanku, jadi aku akan menjaga senyuman indah itu."

Pemuda itu berkeliling desa guna melihat-lihat perkembangan, dari sudut ke sudut sampai daerah yang sangat parah pun ia datangi. Seorang pekerja bangunan menemaninya untuk berkeliling di sebuah tempat yang paling parah terkena dampak kehancuran invasi Pain.

"Di sini Hokage-sama."

Tampak rongsokan rumah-rumah hancur, berupa genting, dinding, kayu-kayu masih belum dibersihkan, banyak bahan-bahan berat di sana sehingga masyarakat kesusahan untuk memindahkannya. "Jadi begitu ya, baiklah aku akan segera mengirim beberapa jonin ke sini untuk memindahkan puing-puing ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-sama."

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain."

"Iya..." jawab paman itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _'Meskipun masih muda, dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, aku berharap kepadamu, Hokage-sama'_

Selanjutnya. Naruto pergi ke tengah-tengah atau pusat Konoha yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Beberapa rumah sudah berdiri di sana dan itu membuat Naruto mengapresiasi pekerjaan mereka.

"Baru tiga hari yang lalu, kalian sudah bisa membangun rumah secepat ini. kerja bagus." Ujar Naruto dari bawah, pekerja-pekerja itu tersenyum sopan.

"Tidak Hokage-sama, sebenarnya semua ini adalah pekerjaan dari Yamato-san."

"Ketua Yamato?"

Naruto pun menoleh ke samping di mana Yamato sudah tergeletak lemas tanpa semangat, kelelahan mendera seluruh tubuhnya, ia menggunakan banyak chakra untuk membangun rumah-rumah itu. 'Sudah kuduga, pasti ini kerjaannya.' Batin Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah selagi dia pingsan, tolong lanjutkan pekerjaan dengan baik."

"Iya! Hokage-sama!"

"Kami mengerti!"

Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu, dan menuju ke tempat selanjutnya. di mana semuanya akan terlihat dari tempat yang akan segera ia singgahi, sebuah patung Kage mulai dipahat oleh pemahat patung Konoha, yaitu patung Hokage ke enam, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto telah sampai ke tempat itu, dan menemui pemahat patung tersebut.

"Sebuah penghormatan bisa dikunjungi oleh Hokage, ada perlu apa anda ke sini, Hokage-sama?" tanya paman pemahat sambil menunduk sopan.

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan saja, apa benar hanya kau yang membuat patung-patung wajah raksasa ini?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah anda meragukan kemampuan saya?"

"Bukan seperti itu… jika benar begitu, maka aku percayakan patung wajahku kepadamu, paman."

"_Yokai…_" jawab paman itu penuh semangat, ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan di sisih lain tempat paman itu memahat patungnya. Hembusan angin sejuk langsung mendarat mulus menerpa rambut putihnya, jubah berwarna putihnya pun juga ikut menari-nari tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Ia memakai setelan shinobi seperti jonin biasa namun dengan jubah putih yang dikhususkan untuk para Hokage.

Entah kenapa ia berhenti di salah satu patung Kage dan menduduki patung Kage tersebut, patung yang diduduki oleh Naruto sekarang adalah patung dari Hokage ke empat, Yondaime Hokage. Rambutnya terus melayang-layang terkena angin lembut yang melewatinya, sebuah pemandangan indah telah tersaji di depan matanya, Konoha yang berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan.

'_Masyarakat Konoha bekerja keras untuk membangun desa kembali. Semangat mereka sangat besar, aku pun terkagum-kagum melihat semangat mereka, desa yang dibangun susah payah ini pasti akan aku lindungi, apapun yang terjadi.' _dari sinilah dirinya dapat melihat semuanya, menyaksikan awal dari semua ini, dan akhir yang akan terjadi ke depannya. tapi jika berbicara akhir, Naruto belum mempunyai gambaran akan hal itu, ia hanya focus dengan hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya dan seterusnya..

'_Jiraiya-sensei? Apakah aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Bukankah menjadi Hokage adalah impianku dan kau sangat mendukungku untuk menjadi Hokage? Sekarang aku sudah menjadi Hokage, apakah kau melihatku? Jiraiya-sensei? Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di suatu tempat meskipun bukan di kehidupan nyata, banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu, aku . . . . benar-benar . . . . . ingin bertemu denganmu lagi . .. . .'_

'_Aku berkembang dengan caraku sendiri, aku memilih jalan yang kupilih, meskipun aku mengorbankankan sesuatu yang berharga di sini, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal akan keputusanku ini, yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah melindungi orang yang mencintaiku dan orang yang aku cintai.'_

'_Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan Sasuke, memang benar aku sangat terobsesi oleh Akatsuki dan berkeinginan kuat untuk membunuh mereka, tapi sekarang anggota Akatsuki satu persatu telah aku lenyapkan, hanya tersisa satu orang yang masih belum aku ketahui… berpikir untuk membunuh Sasuke adalah pilihan yang terbaik, tentu saja aku akan memikirkan itu.'_

Naruto pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan tidak terasa, matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat memberikan efek gelap di sebagian wilayah Konoha. Naruto turun dari perbukitan itu, dan ia bertemu seseorang di perjalanan ke acara yang diadakan oleh teman-temannya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan garis merah di kedua pipinya menghadang laju Naruto, Naruto pun memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa kau ini! padahal kau dulu hanyalah seorang pecundang yang sangat mudah untuk aku kalahkan, tapi sekarang kau menjadi Hokage, kenapa bisa!" seru Kiba ditemani anjingnya Akamaru, yang berdiri gagah di sampingnya.

Dengan wajah dingin, Naruto melanjutkan berjalannya, ia menepuk pundak Kiba dan melewatinya begitu saja. "Jika kau menganggapku seorang rival, maka berlatihlah dengan giat dan temui aku jika kau ingin melawanku. Aku akan selalu siap melayanimu." Senyum Naruto tanpa melihat Kiba, Naruto bersikap seperti itu hanya untuk meningkatkan tekad berlatih Kiba dan memberikan dia motivasi.

"Tch, merepotkan, suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu. Ingat itu baik-baik, Naruto!"

"Hey? kita berbeda pangkat sekarang, jadi bisakah kau tambahi namaku dengan –sama?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda namun tetap saja wajahnya dingin.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Kiba kesal sendiri. ia hanya melihat punggung Naruto dari belakang. 'Yosh sekarang aku jadi tambah bersemangat.'

"Baiklah ayo Akamaru, kita ke sana."

"Gukk!"

Di tempat kedai perayaan sederhana, Sakura dan lainnya sudah berkumpul di sana, mereka juga memesan beberapa makanan untuk dinikmati bersama, nampak Sakura yang berdiri tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Naruto.

"Ke mana dia? Lama sekali.." gumam Sakura kesal sendiri.

"Hey Sakura? Duduklah di sini. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang."

"Hmm. Semoga saja."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong di mana Kiba?" tanya Shino dengan suara datar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, katanya dia keluar sebentar tadi."

"Huh? Dia itu paling-paling masih tidak terima karena Naruto menjadi Hokage." Sela Tenten menengahi pembicaraan. Dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Bersama Kiba ia memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, teman-teman." Ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan dengan aktivitas barunya menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu datang juga. Duduklah di sini Naruto!"

Naruto pun langsung duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan Chouji, dan dengan 4 meja yang masing-masing di isi oleh 3-4 orang. Mereka pun mulai memberikan selamat kepada Naruto atas pencapaiannya. Termasuk Neji yang memberinya salam penghormatan.

"Selamat Naruto, kau telah unggul jauh dariku." Ucap Neji sambil menyalami tangan Naruto. Naruto pun menjabat balik tangannya.

"Jangan merendah. Kau masih bisa lebih kuat dariku." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah, bersulang untuk keberhasilan Naruto!" seru Ino lantang. Semua orang yang berada di situ pun mengangkat gelasnya dan "Bersulang!"

_Glek-glek-glek… ahhh!_

Semuanya larut dalam kebahagiaan itu, mereka sampai lupa waktu dan bersenda gurau di sana. Tapi kesenangan itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka sangat menghormati akan keberadaan Naruto bukan sebagai Hokage melainkan teman yang dulunya selalu bersama mereka. senyuman dan candaan itu terhias di suatu kedai yang melarutkan malam, semuanya nampak menikmati suasana malam itu. meskipun begitu Naruto tetap dengan wajah dinginnya dan sekali-kali ia membalas sulang jika diajak bersulang.

Sampai seseorang akhirnya mabuk di tempat, gadis berambut pinky terlihat mabuk berat. Dia minum alcohol berlebihan, dia pun langsung mendekati Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan tatapan mesum. Semuanya nampak terkejut akan hal itu. dan sepertinya Sakura meminum sake itu karena merasa depresi oleh sikap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, tangan Sakura melingkari lehernya. "Kenapa kau ini? ha? Kenapa kau tidak peka sedikit saja? di mana sikapmu yang ceria dulu, di mana sikapmu yang selalu memperhatikanku, di saat aku susah dan kesulitan! Ha?! Sekarang Naruto yang dulu kukenal telah hilang, digantikan olehmu!" sambil menujuk dada Naruto dengan jari telunjuk.

Semua orang yang berada di situ hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan bengong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapi sikap dinginmu itu, bagaimana bisa aku! Huh? Dasar bodoh! Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepadamu, sekarang kau telah menjadi Hokage, dan pastinya para wanita banyak yang suka denganmu, dan lagi kau pemuda yang tampan dengan gelar Hokage pasti kau bangga bukan? karena banyak yang suka denganmu? Hahh?"

Tanpa tersadar, Sakura telah tertidur di pelukan Naruto. semua orang yang menyaksikan itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, sekarang ini hanya suara jangkrik lah yang terdengar di situ.

"Baiklah sepertinya ini sudah malam, kalian bisa kembali pulang, akan aku antar Sakura pulang." ucap Naruto lirih.

Semuanya mengangguk. dan berjalan satu persatu keluar dari kedai.

"Neji?" panggil Naruto. Neji yang berada diurutan paling belakang pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok temui aku di tenda Hokage, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Aku mengerti." Dan akhirnya semuanya telah pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura berdua.

Dipelukan itu, Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengigaukan nama Naruto. Naruto mengelus-elus rambut pinky Sakura. "Mencintaiku kah?"

To be continue

Chapter 14 END

Sempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview ya. biar saya semangat dalam mengerjakan fict ini. insyaallah fict ini bisa saya tamatkan, terima kasih sudah membaca .. ^^

see you next week!

Yoshino Tada


	15. Chapter 15 (ANBU)

_Yo_

_Bertemu lagi dengan saya, terima kasih karena sebelumnya sudah mereview cerita ini, aku hargai review kalian sebesar-besarnya... untuk membalas review kalian, Chapter 15 update, selamat membaca, maaf telat update... xD_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 15

ANBU

'_Suasana pada malam hari itu, semakin senyap ketika tubuh hangatnya memeluk lembut tubuhku, dekapan itu begitu hangat membuatku ingin jatuh semakin dalam ke pelukannya. Tapi pandanganku terhadap gadis ini hanya perasaan biasa, bagiku dia hanyalah gadis…. yang selalu mencintai teman dekatku.'_

Suara jangkrik berderik, serangga-serangga yang berkumpul dan mengelilingi lampu-lampu kecil, dan penunggu kedai yang masih berjaga di tengah malam, nuansa tenang yang sukar ditemui di mana pun. Naruto dan Sakura masih terduduk di salah satu lesehan yang terdapat di sana. Gadis yang baru saja mabuk berat itu, masih mendenguskan nafasnya di dada gagah sang Hokage ke enam, sambil tertidur pulas, ia terus memanggil nama Uzumaki Naruto.

Seseorang berjalan mendatangi mereka, "Hokage-sama, mohan maaf _desu_… saya akan tutup sebentar lagi." ucap penjaga kedai lirih. Ia meminta agar Hokage meninggalkan kedai miliknya tentu saja dengan kata-kata sopan.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah permisi." Jawab Naruto seraya menggendong tubuh Sakura. Lalu pemuda berambut putih itu keluar dari kedai tersebut.

Krik-Krik-Krik

Suara hewan-hewan malam menemani perjalanan Naruto untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Langkah kakinya yang tidak begitu terdengar, menghasilkan suasana sepi di malam larut itu tetap terjaga. Bulan purnama yang menyinari Konohagakure, terus menerangi rumah-rumah yang telah terbangun di sepanjang desa. Dini hari, waktu esok hari telah tiba… namun tanda-tandanya belum terlihat.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu, meletakkan wajahnya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin di bahu Naruto, wajah mereka sejajar, lalu hidung Sakura mengendus-ngendus. Bau yang sangat wangi ia cium…

"Bau ini?" batin Sakura dengan mata yang sayu, penglihatannya masih samar-samar. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sakura telah tersadar, namun dia pura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura.

'_Rambut putih Naruto, baunya sungguh enak… apakah dia memakai sesuatu?' _pikir Sakura dengan wajah penasaran. Namun masa bodoh akan hal itu, digendong oleh Naruto adalah sesuatu yang spesial baginya, dan sekarang ini adalah moment-moment spesial. _'Begitu nyaman, sampai aku ingin di sini selamanya hmmmh'_

Naruto berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, tidak jauh lagi mereka akan tiba di rumah Sakura. Hanya beberapa meter saja. lampu teras yang menyala, menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua, kini mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

_Tok tok tok_

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura adalah orang kaya, sehingga mereka telah membangun rumah terlebih dahulu dengan sisa tabungan mereka. rumah yang besar namun nampak sederhana. Gagang pintu pun terputar dari dalam rumah, kemudian seseorang terlihat di sana.

"Sakura? Dan… Hokage-sama! ayah-ayah!, Sakura diantar oleh Hokage-sama!"

"Apa ibu bilang? Heh benar? Aku masih tidak percaya ini -Sebuah penghormatan anak kami bisa diantar oleh anda, Hokage-sama?"

"Bisakah aku masuk? Di mana kamarnya?"

"Tentu saja… ikuti saya.." jawab Hebuki sambil menuntun Naruto ke kamar Sakura. Lalu Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menuju kamar Sakura.

Sesampai di tempat, Naruto menidurkan Sakura di ranjang dengan penuh hati-hati. Terlalu lembut untuk seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia bergegas untuk kembali ke tenda Hokage karena ada urusan yang sangat penting. Belum sempat berbalik badan, tangan Naruto langsung digenggam oleh Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke arah wajah Sakura, terlihat wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan pergi, Naruto." pinta Sakura manja.

"Kau tau Sakura? Jika dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin ada di satu kamar, maka satu orang lagi akan terlahir di sana, entah dengan proses seperti apa… kuharap kau mengerti, lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Besok aku harus bekerja kembali,"

Sakura terdiam, mata aquamarinenya terus menatap mata sharingan Naruto, mata yang benar-benar memiliki tatapan yang sangat dingin. Tanpa bercuap lagi, Naruto meninggalkan kamar itu. suara pintu kamar tertutup dan Hokage itu telah berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Baka."

Naruto menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang tengah di sana, ia melihat orang tua Sakura yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Hokage-sama? apakah anda mau menyempatkan diri untuk minum teh hangat di sini, saya tahu anda pasti kelelahan bukan? mengurus pekerjaan-pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin desa dengan situasi yang sekarang ini." pinta Ibu Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih atas ajakan kalian, tapi ada tugas penting yang harus aku lakukan.."

"Ohh.. kami minta maaf sekali"

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu..."

"Iya Hokage-sama, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan anak kami." Pintu rumah Sakura pun tertutup kembali, secuil cerita mengenai penggalan hidup dan riwayat keluarga Haruno, baru pertama kali mereka menerima tamu seorang sepenting ini. Hokage ke enam baru saja berkunjung ke rumah mereka, dan mengantarkan anak tunggal mereka.

"Yang berarti! Mereka akan segera menikah yes!" seru orang tua itu kegirangan, tampaknya mereka salah mengartikan situasi. . . . .

Naruto telah sampai di tenda Hokage, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika seseorang telah singgah di sana untuk sementara. "Sai?" ucap Naruto lirih. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus telah berdiri di sana menunggu kedatangannya.

"Lama sekali, Hokage-sama" Lalu Naruto berjalan melewati Sai dan duduk di kursinya. "Malam-malam seperti ini, ada apa sampai repot-repot ke sini?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin, malam itu angin cukup kencang, sehingga kain dari tenda-tenda bergetar.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu Naruto, entah mengapa ini benar-benar mengangguku, kakiku tidak henti-hentinya ingin bergerak dan mulutku tidak sabar untuk segera ingin memberikan informasi penting ini kepadamu sebagai rekan dan temanmu." Ucap Sai tenang.

"Informasi apa yang ingin kau beritahukan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto yang ingin tahu pokok permasalahan tersebut.

"Danzo-sama sedang merencanakan pemberontakan besar-besaran.." tambah Sai menunda perkataannya. Wajahnya cukup serius, seperti bukan Sai yang biasanya.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan segera bertindak, kakek tua tidak bermata itu, benar-benar haus akan gelar Hokage…."

"Kau harus hati-hati Naruto. pemberontakan ini melibatkan sejumlah pasukan pondasi, sepertinya mereka akan mengerahkan kekuatan penuh untuk menghancurkan desa." Naruto masih melihat Sai dengan sorot yang dingin, meskipun informasi berbahaya itu keluar dari mulut Sai. Ia tidak takut sama sekali bahkan dirinya tetap tenang menghadapi situasi tersebut.

"Dan-" belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya, sebuah kunai menembus kain tenda dan mengarah langsung ke punggung Sai, tapi dengan cepat sang Hokage telah berdiri di belakang Sai menghalangi kunai itu dan memegangnya dengan erat.

Sai terhenyak, kunai yang melesat kencang itu telah terpatahkan oleh tangan Naruto. 'Cepat sekali..' batin Sai terkagum.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membuntutimu, aku yakin mereka adalah suruhan Danzo, Sai? kau kurang waspada, sebagai rekanku ketika masih di team Kakashi-sensei seharusnya kau tau resiko ini…" ujar Naruto tenang, ia memperingatkan akan bahanya dirinya atas keterlibatan dengan pihak Danzo.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku yakin, kau pasti diperintahkan untuk memilih antara memihak pondasi atau Konoha, benarkan?"

"Benar.. dan aku belum menjawabnya, ketika aku sudah keluar dari markas pondasi, aku juga merasa diikuti beberapa orang pondasi sampai aku tiba di sini, mungkin saja mereka telah pergi dari sekitar sini, setelah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah temanmu, teman seorang Hokage.."

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau akan memihak mana? Pondasi atas nama Danzo atau Konoha tempat di mana kedamaian dan ketentraman akan selalu ada di sini."

"Tentu saja, aku akan memihak Konoha." Jawab Sai tegas. Naruto pun menepuk pundak Sai. "Bagus.." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kursinya lagi. Naruto pun memilah-milah berkas-berkasnya yang belum terselesaikan semuanya, ia kembali membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau tidak pulang, Naruto?" tanya Sai. Ia melihat didiri Naruto bahwa Naruto terlalu memaksakan dirinya, ia bekerja terlalu keras, dari pagi hingga malam.

"Disaat semuanya tertidur pulas, aku akan tetap siaga di sini. melindungi mereka adalah prioritas yang paling utama." Jawab Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto? kau perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan staminamu. Lagi pula, sejauh ini tidak ada bahaya apapun yang mengancam desa kita." Sai mencoba membujuk Naruto agar istirahat dan pulang ke rumahnya, sebagai teman. Ia cukup khawatir mengenai kondisi Naruto.

"Aku tau posisimu sekarang, dan aku pikir orang-orang yang lain pun tidak akan ingin melihatmu bekerja terlalu keras, besok juga bisa kan?" imbuhnya.

Naruto melepas penanya, lalu ia bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan keluar tenda. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau juga pulang Sai" kata Naruto sambil keluar dari tenda itu.

"Wakarimasta."

**Keesokan harinya.**

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur menggantikan peran bulan yang berjaga semalaman, cahaya matahari menembus melalui celah-celah rumah Naruto. sekarang dia sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya, setelah tidur untuk beberapa jam, ketika tertidur ia mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk, bahkan itu lebih buruk jika dibandingkan dia mati.

"Aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi.." pemuda berambut putih itu melampah dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke tenda Hokage, jubah putih dan setelan baju elastis biru tua diselimuti rompi hijau telah ia kenakan. Membuatnya mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna putih dan matanya sharingan yang membedakannya.

Perjalanan menuju tenda Hokage, seperti biasa masyarakat yang beraktivitas pagi hari menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama."

"Iya."

"Pagi, Naruto-sama"

"Hmm iya."

"Pagi Naruto Hokage-sama"

Naruto membalas sapaan-sapaan itu sambil berjalan tenang di antara bangunan-bangunan rumah yang hampir jadi. angin pagi menghembuskan rambut putihnya, sehingga jubah Hokage yang ia pakai juga ikut melayang-layang tertiup angin, suasana yang indah dan permai. Berharap semuanya ini akan berlangsung untuk selamanya dan bagi Naruto ini adalah harta karun paling berharga yang sekarang ini dia miliki, melupakan semuanya yang telah terjadi pada masa lalu, membuat dirinya semakin tegar dan kuat dari pada sebelumnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat Ramen Ichiraku yang telah dibangun kembali, sebuah slogan dengan huruf kanji yang mencolok.

Naruto masuk ke kedai kecil itu, saat masuk ia langsung disambut penuh antusias oleh penjaga kedai ramen dan putrinya. "Hokage-sama?"

"Sepertinya , kita kedatangan tamu spesial kali ini, Naruto Hokage-sama." ujar paman Ichiraku menyambut kedatangan pelanggan yang sudah tak biasa baginya, meskipun demikian. Sepertinya paman itu harus bersikap hormat kepadanya mengingat kali ini, pemuda itu datang dengan gelar yang berbeda.

"1 ramen paman," pinta sang Hokage.

"Siap laksanakan." Jawab paman Ichiraku penuh semangat, ia pun membuatkan Naruto ramen dengan cepat dan spesial, disaat itu juga Naruto terlihat menunggu pesanannya datang sambil memasang wajah dingin.

Rupanya wajah tampan dan dinginnya membuat putri paman Ichiraku kepincut dengannya. 'Apa benar dia Naruto? tapi mengapa dia berbeda sekali dengan yang sebelumnya, yang cerewet, ceroboh, kebanyakan tingkah, kenapa dia berbeda sekali? rasanya-' batin putri paman Ichiraku sembari terus memandang wajah dingin Naruto, sampai ia dibuat salah tingkah ketika Naruto memandang ke arahnya.

_Fufufufu… _

Wanita itu pun tersipu dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap bagai kereta uap. Setelah itu semangkok mie ramen spesial buatan paman Ichiraku telah siap, makanan lezat itu telah tersaji di meja, tanpa terlalu lama menuggu, Naruto pun melahap mie itu perlahan-lahan.

. . . . . .

"Ini uangnya paman, terima kasih banyak."

"Ohh, tidak perlu membayar Naruto, ini sebagai bentuk apresiasiku karena kau telah menjadi Hokage dan memimpin desa ini."

"Ambil saja.." Naruto meletakkan uang itu di meja dan meninggalkan kedai tersebut. meninggalkan putri paman Ichiraku di lantai di bawah meja. "Kenapa kau pingsan?" ujar paman Ichiraku terkejut.

'_Dia benar-benar keren, Hokage-sama.'_

Naruto telah sampai di tenda Hokage, dan ia telah kedatangan seorang tamu yang sudah ia undang malam kemarin, pemuda bermata Byakugan, Neji.

"Neji? aku ada permintaan untukmu, enam hari lagi dari sekarang akan diadakan sebuah pertemuan Kage dari lima Negara besar yang bertempat di desa Samurai, letaknya cukup jauh dari sini, aku ingin kau menjadi pengawalku." Pinta Naruto sambil menatap mata lavender Neji. Neji pun cukup tersanjung oleh tawaran tersebut, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, Naruto-sama?"

"Jangan panggil aku –sama, kita adalah teman"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Naruto?" ucap Neji mengulangi perkataannya.

"Katakan saja."

"Atas dasar apa kau memilihku? Kau tau? masih banyak shinobi yang lebih hebat dariku, seperti Guy-sensei, Kakashi-sensei dan lainnya." Tanya Neji penasaran, dirinya sebetulnya tidak terlalu penasaran, tapi ia bertanya seperti itu untuk tujuan yang berbeda, yaitu membuat Naruto mengakui dirinya.

"Kau dan Kakashi-sensei yang akan menjadi pengawalku nanti, mengesampingkan shinobi lain, aku memilihmu berdasarkan rating misi dan hasil yang telah kau capai di catatan Hokage ke 5, kau juga jonin paling berkompeten di desa Konoha, dan yang paling penting adalah… aku tau karakteristikmu bukan sebagai shinobi melainkan teman." Ucapan itu secara tidak sadar membuat pipi Neji memerah, entah kenapa, dia merasa malu menerima pujian-pujian yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, ia pun hanya terdiam sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Jadi begitu kah? terima kasih Naruto karena kau telah mempercayakan tugas penting itu kepadaku. Aku siap melindungimu"

"Kau ini terlalu formal, bersikaplah biasa saja"

"Ha'i! baiklah aku permisi dulu."

Neji keluar dari tenda tersebut, sedangkan Naruto tetap berada di dalam tenda untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk. Ia sedang memikirkan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi penasihatnya. Dan saat itulah dia memikirkan pria berambut nanas.

Waktu begitu cepat sampai Shikamaru telah tiba di tenda Hokage.

"Hmmm.. jadi aku yang akan menjadi penasihatmu Naruto? tapi aku kan belum terlalu berpengalaman mengenai tugas-tugas kenegaraan. Bukankah ayahku yang lebih cocok untuk melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru ragu, ia meragukan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Tidak, kurasa kaulah yang paling tepat untuk menjadi asistenku, generasi lama telah hilang dan kini waktunya generasi muda yang harus bertindak, sesegera mungkin." Ucap Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tenang tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi sebelum kau melakukan itu semua, aku harap kau membaca buku ini… setidaknya untuk memberimu bekal-bekal bagi seorang pemula, sepertimu." ujar Naruto seraya melemparkan buku ke arahnya.

"Kau mengejekku? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, kau kan juga baru beberapa hari menjadi Hokage, apa kau tidak mau membaca petunjuk-petunjuk ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang telah memegang buku panduan itu.

"Aku telah mempelajari semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan Konoha, tidak ada satu buku yang terlewatkan."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Shikamaru tertegun, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. sepertinya dia masih menganggap itu hanyalah omong kosong, tapi ketika ia melihat pencapaian Naruto dalam dua hari ini, ia langsung berubah pikiran.

'_Dia tidak berbohong.'_ Batin Shikamaru yang masih dalam tidak kepercayaan.

'_Ketika itu aku hanya bisa melihatnya. Melihat penderitaan yang pernah ia alami pada masa lalu, penduduk desa terus mencaci dan menghina dirinya tanpa sebab, menurutku di dalam tubuhnya masih ada perasaan, hati yang menangis meminta pertolongan, aku tidak melihat sisi jahat dari dirinya sewaktu kecil bahkan aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara dan bermain bersamanya.. namun aku tidak bisa karena aku masih ragu, dan pada akhirnya ia tetap sendiri sampai ia masuk ke akademi dan memiliki team sendiri. waktu begitu cepat, dan sekarang dia sudah berada di hadapanku duduk di kursi Hokage dengan pakaian Jonin serta jubah putih, caping kebanggan para Hokage ia letakkan di bagian meja yang kosong, membuat penampilannya….. begitu mengesankan.'_

Beribu pujian diberikan oleh Naruto dari benak Shikamaru, semua yang telah Naruto lalui telah membuahkan hasil seperti sekarang. ia tersenyum bangga melihat temannya bisa menjadi Hokage di usia muda, semua tanggung jawab dan beban desa telah terbebankan di bahu Naruto, bersamaan dengan beratnya beban itu, semua teman-temannya bersiap memberi dukungan maupun sokongan kepada Hokage tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Naruto" ujar Shikamaru sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Naruto hanya melihat Shikamaru dan menunggu apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. "Kau memiliki kami, semua teman-teman.. jangan kau pikir setelah menjadi Hokage, kau bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap desa ini, kami masih ada untukmu dan kami pasti akan selalu membantumu apapun yang terjadi.. sebagai temanmu aku sangat menghormatimu, Naruto jangan kau pikir jika kau itu sendirian…" tutur Shikamaru memberikan saran kepada sang Hokage tersebut, Naruto nampak terdiam dengan kata-kata itu. sambil menggabungkan jari-jemarinya, ia tersenyum dingin.

"Aku sudah tau itu. Uzumaki Naruto selalu membantu teman-temannya dan untuk itulah mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk membantu Naruto, bukankah hal seperti itu sangat wajar, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar. ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk. Dan kini dia tersadar, bahwa seorang yang telah berbicara dengannya ini, bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Shikamaru, memang aku bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Sifatku berubah mengikuti caraku beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, menjadi Hokage dengan sikap ceroboh seperti dulu akan membuat semua orang ragu terhadap kepemimpinanku namun aku merubah sikap bukan untuk alasan itu…. semuanya telah terjadi begitu saja." ucap Naruto yang masih tenang seperti biasa.

Shikamaru sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kali ini waktunya dia untuk menyerah, tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan perbincangan ini, jika berpikir perbincangan ini membosankan, itu salah.. karena percakapan antara mereka berdua terbilang istimewa bagi Shikamaru karena ia telah mengetahui sebagian kecil rahasia yang terdapat di dalam diri Naruto.

Dan Shikamaru pun pergi dari tempat itu sembari tetap memegang buku yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepadanya. "Terima kasih atas bukunya, Naruto-sama." ucapnya yang sudah keluar dari tenda Hokage.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru, Naruto pun teringat akan kejadian-kejadian yang dulu sering menimpanya. "Teman-teman kah?" dalam benaknya tergambar jelas wajah-wajah teman-teman dan warga desa yang tersenyum bahagia. Dan disamping itu, terkenang juga wajah-wajah penuh kebencian terhadapnya ketika dia masih kecil. Antara memilih masa lalu dan masa depan, sambil berjalan perlahan menjauhi masa kelam itu, ia lebih memilih untuk memilih masa depan, **masa depan yang cerah untuk semua orang kecuali dirinya sendiri.**

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, ia pun ingin pergi ke markas ANBU Konoha, yang berada di samping perbukitan patung-patung pahatan wajah Hokage, di sana ia ingin memastikan keadaan dan anggota-anggotanya, apa masih lengkap atau kekurangan orang serta membuat suatu _planning_, setelah dalam perjalanan selama beberapa menit, Naruto telah sampai di depan gerbang markas rahasia militer tersebut. di sana ia langsung disambut oleh penjaga depan pintu dengan penuh sopan santun, terlihat betapa orang-orang itu sangat menyanjungnya sebagai Hokage.

"Silahkan masuk Hokage-sama." ucap salah satu penjaga yang sebelumnya membungkuk hormat, lalu sang Hokage ke enam itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya, setelah masuk ke gedung itu ia melihat orang-orang yang menggunakan pakaian ANBU berjalan ke sana ke sini, tanpa melihatnya dan ketika mereka melihat Hokage-sama ada di tempat itu, mereka pun langsung berkumpul menjadi satu dan berbaris membentuk sebuah jalan di tengahnya, mereka menunduk rendah, penghormatan yang sangat tinggi memang pantas ditunjukkan kepada Hokage.

Naruto berjalan di antara para ANBU itu, setelah itu ia menyuruh salah satu ANBU yang memiliki wewenang mengatur para ANBU, yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pemimpin dalam markas tersebut. lalu ketua ANBU itu memerintah agar semua ANBU berbaris menghadap sang Hokage, sekarang ini mereka telah berbaris dengan rapi dan enak untuk dipandang.

"Kedisiplinan mereka benar-benar luar biasa, tapi yang masih dalam tanda tanya adalah kenapa mereka tidak pernah dikerahkan untuk menjaga wilayah desa. Mereka hanya bertuga memata-matai dan membunuh buronan dunia Shinobi atas kehendak Daimyou. Lebih efektif jika mereka diperuntukkan sebagai Jonin desa yang bertugas untuk melindungi wilayah Konoha." Naruto sedang memandang wajah-wajah ANBU itu dengan seksama, pandangan mereka lurus ke depan, dan terlihat selalu serius di setiap saat. Ia yakin bahwa semua ANBU tersebut pernah membunuh seseorang.

"Kalian mengetahui bukan? bahwa sekarang kendali ANBU sudah berada di tanganku, dan untuk itu aku ingin memanfaatkan organisasi pasukan rahasia ini seefektif mungkin, berbicara tentang hal yang lain aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan menentukan nasib desa ke depannya." ucap Naruto lantang, suara dengan nada tingginya menggelegar ke sudut-sudut gedung, para ANBU masih mendengarkan ucapan Hokage dengan memperhatikan tiap detail kata yang terucap.

'_Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa ruangan ini, tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.' _Pikir Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya berkeliling gedung, melihat setiap detail gedung yang dinilai bagus untuk bersembunyi_, _ia mengantisipasi adanya penyusup dari pasukan pondasi yang diam-diam telah mengambil informasi rahasia, sampai Naruto memerintah ANBU yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk memanggil ketua dari setiap regu ANBU, lalu semua ANBU yang tidak berkepentingan diperintahkan untuk meninggalkan tempat.

. . . . . . .

Sekarang sudah ada 10 orang yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto. "Kalian terlalu jauh, mendekatlah.. lebih dekat lagi.. lebih dekat lagi." ke 10 orang telah berdiri hanya satu meter dari posisi Naruto.

"Aku mengantisipasi adanya musuh jika aku berbicara secara terang-terangan di gedung ini. maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini, aku akan memberikan misi penting untuk kalian dan setelah aku memberitahukan misi penting itu segera beritahukan kepada anak buah kalian."

"Ha'i!"

"Langsung pada intinya saja, aku yakin kalian telah mengetahui organisasi _'Pondasi/Root' _organisasi gelap yang didirikan oleh Danzo, salah satu penguasa Konoha, organiasasi itu bergerak dalam bidang kemiliteran sama seperti kalian, tapi yang membedakan antara ANBU dan ROOT adalah perasaan, di sana para anggotanya tidak diajarkan untuk memiliki perasaan, di dalam hati mereka hanya ditanamkan perasaan membunuh, membunuh dan membunuh… untuk itulah aku meminta kalian untuk membunuh semua anggota ROOT tanpa terkecuali, dengan kekuatan dan kecerdasan kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi atas dasar apa Hokage-sama memerintah kami?" tanya ANBU wanita berambut ungu panjang yang telah berbaris di depannya.

"Tidak kuduga, ada ANBU wanita di sini… seharusnya kau menjadi Jonin atau belajar ilmu medis yang lebih berguna untuk masyarakat desa. Aku katakan…. Danzo telah merencanakan kudeta besar-besaran, ia akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukannnya untuk menyerang warga desa yang tidak bersalah dan membunuhku supaya dia bisa mematenkan gelar Hokage."

Mendengar itu para ANBU sangat terkaget. Berbagai macam ekspresi pun timbul seketika itu, dan dari sebagian orang tersebut bertanya-tanya. _'Kenapa Hokage-sama bisa tahu? padahal di antara kami tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.'_

"Kalian hanya memandang segi kelebihan mereka dalam melindungi desa, kalian tidak melihat kekurangan mereka dan untuk apa mereka melakukan itu, untuk dasar itulah aku memerintahkan kalian untuk melenyapkan anggota ROOT dan aku…."

Semuanya terhenyak, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap pada saat itu, mereka masih mendengarkan penjelasan Hokaga dengan seksama meskipun barusan terhambat oleh sanggahan yang diberikan oleh salah satu ANBU wanita. Naruto menilai wanita tersebut tidak sopan sama sekali, berbicara ketika dia menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi dia berusaha memakluminya dan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Yang akan membunuh Danzo sendirian…" lanjutnya. pernyataan itu membuat semua orang yang ada berdiri di depannya tertegun dan tercengang.

"Operasi akan diadakan malam ini ketika semua warga desa telah tertidur jadi bersiap-siaplah" ujar Naruto sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu di temani ketua markas ANBU.

"Ha'i!"

Naruto telah keluar dari gedung itu.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin membunuh, Danzo?"

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh."

To be continue

Chapter 15 END

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? ikutin terus ya.

Terima kasih telah membaca, sempatkan 60 detik untuk mereview cerita ini ya... hoho.

Oke,, see you next week

Yoshino Tada.


	16. Chapter 16 (Kudeta)

_Chapter 16 update!_

_seperti biasa, hari minggu waktunya Power of White update, aku harap kalian menunggu story ini... okey selamat membaca and happy reading... ^^_

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Kalian hanya memandang segi kelebihan mereka dalam melindungi desa, kalian tidak melihat kekurangan mereka dan untuk apa mereka melakukan itu, untuk dasar itulah aku memerintahkan kalian untuk melenyapkan anggota ROOT dan aku…."

"Yang akan membunuh Danzo sendirian…"

Semuanya terhenyak, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap pada saat itu, mereka masih mendengarkan penjelasan Hokage dengan seksama meskipun barusan terhambat oleh sanggahan yang diberikan oleh salah satu ANBU wanita. Naruto menilai wanita tersebut tidak sopan sama sekali, berbicara ketika dia menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi dia berusaha memakluminya dan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Operasi akan diadakan malam ini ketika semua warga desa telah tertidur jadi bersiap-siaplah" ujar Naruto sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu ditemani ketua markas ANBU.

"Ha'i!"

Naruto telah keluar dari gedung itu.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin membunuh, Danzo?"

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh."

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 16

Kudeta

Ucapan yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Hokage itu, bagaikan tamparan keras yang menghantam pipi ketua ANBU tersebut, pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan sang Hokage berjalan sendirian keluar markas rahasia ANBU. Dari belakang ia melihat sosok Hokage yang teramat disegani oleh berbagai kalangan, di usia yang muda ia telah menjadi atasan pria itu, shinobi yang telah mengabdikan diri selama 5 tahun di pasukan ANBU.

Hormat adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan bagi siapapun, bahkan untuknya sekalipun yang terpaut umur lebih tua dari Naruto, berpikir sekali lagi mengenai itu… pria itu pun berdiri tegak sambil memberi hormat kepada sang Hokage ke enam yang sudah keluar markas.

"Di usia semuda itu, dia harus mengorbankan waktunya untuk menangani permasalahan Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto-sama, kah?" ujar pria itu seraya menurunkan tangan yang masih menempel di pelipis matanya.

**Pukul 18:00, Markas ROOT.**

Anggota ROOT telah memakai seragam rapi dengan perut yang terlihat dari luar, seragam itu adalah ciri khas pasukan Danzo, dibawah naungannya, ia mendidik dan mengajarkan cara hidup bagi Shinobi yang ia anggap mempunyai kemampuan spesial, terutama dalam ninjutsu serta memanfaatkan kemampuan itu untuk kepentingan desa, namun kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dia ingin menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk meneror desa hanya demi gelar Hokage.

Anggota ROOT telah berbaris di markas rahasia ROOT, orang-orang itu hanya diam, menimbulkan suasana senyap dan sepi. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap di sana, di depan mereka telah berdiri sang pemimpin ROOT, Danzo. Tatapan dingin dan sinisnya membuat siapapun berpikir ulang untuk menatap matanya.

"Kalian semua… sudah 20 tahun sejak berdirinya pondasi ini, organisasi yang mengumpulkan shinobi dengan bakat spesial dan memiliki karakteristik yang baik dalam segi fisik maupun mental. Dan sebelum kalian kemari, aku yakin bakat itu belum terasah atau berkembang… dan jika aku bertanya, apa kalian berkembang dengan cara pelatihanku? Aku yakin kalian akan menjawab 'Iya' kerja keras dan disiplin tinggi, mengesampingkan perasaan hati serta nurani, mengasihani musuh dan mengkhianati teman. Semuanya telah aku ajarkan kepada kalian… maka dari itu berterima kasihlah kepadaku."

Semuanya masih terdiam, berusaha mendengarkan perkataan Danzo-sama baik-baik. Dalam batin mereka, sesuai dengan pernyataan itu memang benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Danzo-sama, selama mereka di sini, mereka telah ditempa dan dilatih secara rutin, diberi makan dan tempat tinggal yang layak serta uang untuk kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan Danzo-sama.'

'Ya memang benar-'

'Terima kasih, Danzo-sama'

Kata-kata dalam hati itu, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkannya. Hanya mereka yang bisa mengerti perasaan mereka masing-masing, ketika menyebut rasa terima kasih, maka akan ada rasa balas budi yang ingin diberikan, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menagih hutang tersebut.

"Maka dari itu… aku ingin kalian, menghancurkan Konoha…" perkataan itu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarkannya shock, kaget, terkejut, rasa tidak percaya menyelimuti mereka. dan dalam batin mereka ingin mengatakan _'Dia sudah gila.'_

Dan diantara mereka semua, berdiri Sai, sang mata-mata yang dikirim langsung oleh Naruto. dalam perintahnya Naruto menyuruh Sai untuk berpura-pura menjadi bawahan Danzo dengan bukti-bukti yang sudah ia bawa kemarin, ia menyerahkan bukti-bukti itu secara langsung, bahwa dirinya memata-matai gerak-gerik Hokage dan memberikan sample rencana apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hokage, bukti itu dapat diterima oleh Danzo dan Danzo mengizinkan dia untuk bergabung kembali.

**Tenda Hokage, pukul 12:00. **_**(Flashback)**_

Naruto menyuruh Sai untuk datang ke tempatnya. Dan sekarang dia telah berdiri dihadapan sang Hokage, "Sai? Aku yakin ini adalah misi yang berat untukmu… dengan insiden kemarin malam, aku hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Mata-matai lah rencana dan pergerakan Danzo, dengan bekal berkas-berkas ini. aku optimis dia akan mengizinkanmu kembali ke sana." Ujar Naruto sembari menyerahkan surat-surat penting kepada Sai, dengan tangan kosong Sai menerima surat penting itu.

"Apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Bukti-bukti bahwa kau tidak bersalah.. dan disitu terdapat rencanaku yang akan aku gunakan untuk menghancurkan Danzo." Jawab Naruto sambil melihat mata dingin Sai.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah hal semacam ini akan semakin menghambatmu untuk menyelesaikan problem internal ini?"

"Alasan kenapa aku melakukannya adalah… karena aku percaya denganmu..."

_**(Flashback end)**_

Saat ini, Sai masih memperhatikan ucapan dari Danzo, ia ingin memberikan info ini kepada Naruto. "Naruto sudah mempercayakan tugas ini kepadaku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakannya." Sai tetap memperhatikan segala informasi dan pengarahan yang diberikan oleh Danzo.

"Nanti malam, kalian akan melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran di Konoha. Aku harap kalian dapat melakukannya dengan baik." Tutur Danzo melanjutkan permbicaraannya tadi.

Ketika mendengar kata 'pemberontakan', anggota ROOT tidak berani untuk menyangkalnya dikarenakan mereka sudah tau resiko apa yang akan mereka dapat jika mereka membangkang perintah yang diberikan oleh Danzo-sama.

Dibalik mulut mereka, terdapat segel yang tertulis di lidah, sebuah tanda yang berfungsi untuk mengekang anggota ROOT agar tidak bebas membeberkan informasi. Namun… rupa-rupanya, Danzo telah bersiasat lain.

'Hokage muda? Sepertinya rencanamu tidak akan berhasil.' Penuturan Danzo dalam hatinya sembari melirik tajam ke wajah dingin Sai. 'Tanda itulah yang membuat dia tidak akan pernah berkhianat. meskipun begitu, sebagai Hokage kau cukup cerdik karena bisa memanipulasi Sai dengan mudah.' pikirnya.

'Danzo-sama menatapku? Ada apa ini?' keringat kegelisahan mengucur membasahi wajah Sai. Tatapan itu membuat dia bingung, membuat dia berpikir, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. kegelisahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Danzo terus menatapnya dan tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari matanya.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan penyusup di sini…" ujar Danzo, yang membuat anggota ROOT bertanya-tanya.

Sai semakin dibekap dengan perasaan takut, jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya tertangkap.. 'tapi tidak mungkin, Danzo-sama sudah percaya kepadaku.. bukti-bukti itu telah menutupi kesalahanku di tempo hari.' berharap dirinya tidak akan tertangkap, akhirnya kenyataan yang tidak diduga itu, membuat semua anggota ROOT mengawasinya.

"Kalian semua… bunuh Sai." perintah Danzo.

…

…..

…

Perintah yang mutlak, semuanya sedikit ragu. Akan tetapi satu demi satu dari anggota itu mengangguk secara bergantian.

"Saya mengerti!"

"Ha'i!"

"Kami mengerti Danzo-sama!"

"Sai kah? kenapa dengan dia? Apakah dia benar-benar mata-mata?"

Meskipun rasa tidak percaya masih menyelimuti mereka. namun tetap saja, perintah tetap perintah dan mereka harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Danzo, Pemuda murah senyum itu pun terkaget, dengan langkah seribu, ia bergegas cepat-cepat untuk keluar dari markas rahasia tersebut. Sai mengeluarkan gulungan serta kuasnya untuk menggambar burung dengan cepat.

"Tangkap dia! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos, pengkhianat!"

Sedikit demi sedikit, Sai terbang dengan burung hasil jutsu lukisnya, burung itu pun terbang ke atas gedung dan menuju ventilasi yang cukup besar untuk dilalui. Danzo hanya melihat perjuangannya yang sia-sia sampai seorang anggota ROOT menerkamnya dari atas.

Burung itu pun hancur dan menghasilkan tinta-tinta yang lebur. Tinta-tinta itu menyebar di udara, sedangkan Sai masih terjun dari atas ke bawah, lantai telah menunggu jatuhnya dirinya. namun dengan sigap ia bertumpu dengan tangan kanannya dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Naruto. informasi ini sangat penting bagi desa."

Berbondong-bondong pasukan ROOT mulai mengejarnya. Shuriken dengan kertas peledak pun melesat ke arah Sai yang masih berlari. Ledakan itu menghancurkan lantai gedung. Sai pun berhasil memasuki terowongan dan mengecoh satu persatu dari mereka.

"Sai merupakan Shinobi yang cukup hebat di sini. aku tidak terkejut jika dia bisa lolos dari pengejaran anggota ROOT yang lain." Ujar Danzo sembari melihat proses kejar-mengejar yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, semua pasukan ROOT telah keluar dari areal luas itu, dan masuk ke jalan sempit yang biasa digunakan sebagai akses tercepat menuju aula tersebut.

Di sebuah lorong, mereka semua masih terlibat kejar-kejaran. "Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari gedung ini!" seru salah satu anggota ROOT yang masih mengejar Sai, dan sebagian orang pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan jalan pintas, mereka berbelok kanan dan berbelok kiri menentukan di mana mereka bisa menangkap Sai.

Ketika Sai sudah dihadapkan dengan jalan bercabang dua. Sai bingung harus menentukan arah mana, keringatnya semakin mengucur dengan deras. "Aku harus ke arah mana? belok kanan? atau belok kiri?"

Karena saking lamanya ia berpikir, akhirnya pasukan ROOT telah tiba dari arah kanan dan kiri, begitu pun juga dari belakang.. "Gawat!"

Lalu beberapa kunai melesat cepat dan melukai tangan kanan, punggung, dan tangan kiri. Kini Sai sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, namun ketika dia melihat ke atas, sesuatu yang dilupakan teringat begitu saja.

"Di sini kan?"

Mereka masih berlari dari dalam lorong itu, namun ketika mereka telah sampai di posisi Sai yang tadinya terlihat tidak berdaya. "Tidak mungkin-" ujar salah satu anggota ROOT tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang?"

Mereka seperti tidak percaya akan hal itu. dan ketika mereka melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada lubang apapun yang terdapat di sana.. bahkan jalan sekecil pun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Sai menghilang begitu saja, akhirnya mereka gagal menangkap Sai.

...

...

...

Di atap markas ROOT, Sai memegangi pundak dan kakinya, sambil meringis kesakitan ia berusaha keluar dari area itu. semilir angin menghembus rambut hitam lurusnya, darah segar keluar begitu banyak dari kulitnya. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan sembari sesekali melepas kunai yang masih tertancap.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia menggambar burung di gulungannya. Lalu ia mengaktifkan jutsunya, burung itu pun keluar dari gulungan dan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya di dekat Sai, Sai pun meloncat ke punggungnya dan terbang menjauhi area berbahaya itu.

'Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini.. informasi berharga ini, harus segera aku laporkan kepada Naruto.'

Di dalam markas ROOT, Danzo masih tetap tenang, namun ia juga harap-harap cemas ketika Sai berhasil lolos dari pengejaran tersebut. 'Sudah kuduga dia berhasil lolos.' Pikir pria tua itu sambil tetap bertumpu dengan tongkat yang ia pegang.

Di langit lepas, Sai masih mengudara dengan menaiki burung buatannya, burung berwarna hitam putih itu terbang membentangkan sayapnya. Bayang-bayang burung itu cukup besar sehingga membuat bayangan hitam di darat, sesekali Sai ingin terjatuh karena sudah tidak kuat lagi, darah tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari bekas lukanya. 'A-aku s-sudah t-tidak k-kuat lagi..' kata-kata itu menjadi kata terakhirnya sebelum ia terjatuh.. Burung itu pun kehilangan keseimbangan, bak pesawat terbang yang gagal mendarat, burung tersebut menghilang dengan tinta yang meleleh dan Sai terseret di tanah sampai beberapa meter jauhnya.

Melihat peristiwa itu, warga Konoha langsung membantunya. "Hei! Cepat panggilkan ninja medis untuk ke sini!"

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka?"

Salah satu jonin yang tidak sengaja lewat pun, langsung mendekati pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Sai?" ucap Iruka yang kenal dengan pemuda itu. lalu dia menyuruh orang lain untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada Hokage.

"Cepat laporkan kejadian ini kepada Hokage!"

"H-ha'i!"

**Tenda Hokage, pukul 19:00.**

Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya di tenda Hokage, sudah setengah wilayah Konoha yang telah dibangun, menurutnya itu adalah kabar gembira namun Tsunade masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang, ada kabar buruk dan kabar baik… hal yang wajar dan seimbang.

Di tempat itu, Naruto duduk tenang sambil membaca informasi-informasi seputar dunia Shinobi. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi hangat yang telah dibuatkan oleh Shizune, wanita itu telah berdiri di sampingnya, sambil mendekap kertas-kertas yang harus diberi cap oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa Shizune-san harus repot-repot kemari? Aku sudah bisa mengatasi semua ini sendirian." Ucap Naruto ditengah-tengah kesibukannya membaca informasi dan meminum kopi hangat.

"Aku pikir, aku harus membantumu Naruto, menjadi Hokage itu bukan tugas yang mudah.. lagipula kau baru 4 hari menjabat menjadi Hokage, bisa kubilang kau masih awam." Jawab Shizune dengan nada menceramahi. Naruto menatap wajah Shizune yang bersikap sok dewasa itu, tatapan dinginnya membuat Shizune memalingkan wajahnya, keringat mengucur keluar dari kulitnya.

"Bukan-bukan itu- m-maksudku Naruto, aku ti-tidak bermaksud untuk menasehatimu atau apa.. aku hanya.."

"Sudah sudah, terima kasih telah mau membantuku." Kata Naruto yang menenangkan suasana hati Shizune yang sebelumnya gundah dan gelisah, dia pikir Naruto akan marah terhadapnya.

"O-oke.. hehe." Jawab Shizune yang masih salah tingkah. "Kau itu, lucu sekali ya, kenapa kau bisa setakut itu, ketika aku menatap wajahmu? Apakah wajahku ini menyeramkan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda dibarengi wajah yang datar dan dingin.

Shizune terdiam sebentar, dirinya nampak terkejut ketika nada bicara Naruto tiba-tiba seperti mengajaknya untuk bercanda, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, tapi secepatnya Shizune ingin merespons kata-kata itu. "Hehehe.. wajahmu tidak menyeramkan kok, Naruto? justru bisa kubilang kau sangat tampan."

"Benarkah itu? Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto sambil menyruput kopinya untuk terakhir kali. Serasa cukup berbincang dan menenangkan pikirannya, dia pun melangkah keluar tenda. Sebelum keluar, ia berhenti sejenak, Shizune melihatnya dari belakang.

"Sebuah insiden besar akan terjadi dalam beberapa hari ke depan, tapi tidak akan aku biarkan semua itu terjadi begitu saja… aku akan menghentikan semua kekacauan itu meskipun tanganku berlumur oleh darah manusia yang tidak bersalah…"

Shizune terhenyak, kertas-kertas yang didekapnya lepas dengan sendirinya, kertas-kertas itu berserakan di tanah. "Maaf.." ucapnya wanita itu sambil mengumpulkan berkas-berkas tersebut.

Cara pemikiran dan sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan Hokage-hokage terdahulu, bisa dibilang era baru pemerintahan Konoha telah terbangun di bawah kepemimpinan Uzumaki Naruto, semuanya akan berubah dari sekarang, menuju masa depan yang lebih baik. Naruto mengeraskan tangannya, kepalan tangan itu begitu kuat sampai terdengar oleh telinga Shizune, rambut lurus putihnya menutupi mata sharingan, sambil sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu tenda yang berada di depan Naruto terbuka, seseorang dengan muka gelisah dan terengah-engah muncul dari luar pintu tenda tersebut. "Hah ? hah ? lapor Hokage-sama, Sai-" ujar pemuda suruhan Iruka itu terbata-bata. Naruto yang mendengar informasi itu spontan terkejut.

"Sekarang di mana dia?" jawab Naruto dingin, meskipun begitu ia tetap ingin melihat keadaan Sai, yang menurut laporan dia terluka sangat parah.

"Dia sedang dipindahkan ke rumah sakit."

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Ujar sang Hokage berambut putih tersebut. ia mengepal tangannya, semakin kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shizune yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang permasalahan ini, melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu, wanita bermuka polos itu nampak khawatir. Namun Naruto tidak merespons pertanyaannya sama sekali, ia tetap memandang ke pintu tenda dan masih membelakangi Shizune.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shizune lagi, yang memaksa Naruto untuk menjawabnya. Naruto tetap diam, dirinya seperti memendam amarah dan kebencian, yang terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit di dalam tubuhnya. _'Harus segera aku akhiri.'_ pikirnya.

"Heh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? ceritakan kepadaku, Naruto!" teriak Shizune tak mau tau, kecemasannya melebihi batas sehingga tata krama dalam berucapnya menjadi kasar.

"Diamlah!"

Shizune terdiam seribu bahasa, senyap, hening, di dalam tenda itu seperti rumah kosong tanpa penghuninya. Begitu sepi untuk beberapa menit… sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk segera bergerak. Ia melihat ke belakang, tapi tidak menoleh sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu di sini… suruh para jonin untuk mengawasi wilayah-wilayah desa dari sudut yang tidak terlihat sampai terlihat, pastikan semua warga desa aman dan jika ada salah satu shinobi dari ROOT yang memasuki pusat desa, bunuh mereka segera.."

"Heh? Tapi-"

"Ini perintah, lakukan!" tegas Naruto.

"Baik!"

Shizune bergegas untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto, ia berlari keluar tenda dengan tergesa-gesa. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? -aku tidak mengerti.' batinnya yang semakin bingung dan risau, ketidakjelasan itu membuat pikirannya rancau wanita itu masih berlari terburu-buru menjauh dari tenda Hokage.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih berdiri di dalam tenda, ia merenung sesaat. Mengingat kejadian yang akan menimpa desa sekali lagi, keheningan itu berlangsung beberapa menit.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Sampai Naruto menghilang begitu saja, burung-burung gagak terbang dari dalam tenda keluar menuju langit biru yang tak terbatas. _'Semua rencanamu akan aku hancurkan, Danzo.'_

Di rumah sakit Konoha, waktu itu sekitar pukul 20:00, Sai masih tak sadarkan diri di ruang perawatan. Beberapa teman-temannya telah menjenguk Sai sejak tadi, diantaranya adalah Sakura, Ino, Yamato, Kakashi. Mereka sedang mengelilingi ranjang Sai, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu masih memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, layaknya orang yang sedang berusaha untuk membuka maniknya, tertidur dalam kelelahan yang luar biasa.

Perban-perban putih terlihat melilit sebagian tubuhnya yang terluka, goresan dan darah yang mengucur tadi sudah tertahan oleh kain-kain perekat, sambil menunggu Sai sadarkan diri. mereka yang menjenguk, tampak masih diselubungi kekhawatiran.

"Sudah 2 jam, Sai belum sadarkan diri." ucap Yamato mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, ketua Yamato. Aku sudah menutup bagian-bagian yang terluka, namun masih ada luka sobek yang susah untuk disembuhkan secara cepat, jadi harus membutuhkan waktu untuk menutup kembali luka itu." penuturan Sakura sekaligus menambahi apa yang telah dilakukan untuk Sai, membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Separah itu kah?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Mungkin saja, dia akan sadar sebentar lagi." imbuhnya.

Dan ketika orang penting berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, maka ninja medis atau orang-orang yang berada di sana akan menunduk serta memberi hormat kepada beliau, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang perawatan Sai dengan langkah kaki yang cepat.

Tap tap tap, bunyi langkah kaki mengejutkan mereka, refleck terkejut itu membimbing wajah mereka untuk menoleh dan mengetahui langkah kaki siapa itu? dan di tepi pintu sudah berdiri Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Naruto?" ujar Sakura spontan.

"Sai? Masih belum sadarkah?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri tempat tidur Sai, mata sharingannya memandang wajah Sai yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah dua jam, dia tak sadarkan diri." jawab Sakura dengan mata yang terfokus ke wajah dingin Naruto. pandangan tak biasa itu terus terpasang di muka sang Hokage tersebut, mengundang berbagai pertanyaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Naruto-sama? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamato penasaran, dia menganggap Naruto tau sesuatu mengenai apa yang menimpa Sai.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja, Yamato-san. Tentang Sai…. Ini hanyalah masalah personifikasi, di mana aku dan dia lah yang mengetahuinya, memikirkan dampak dari segala hal yang kemungkinan terjadi. dengan terpaksa aku akan membeberkan rahasia ini kepada kalian…"

Muka yang tercetak di dahi mereka, mendadak berubah, ekspresi yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi penasaran dan semua yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto, akan menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

"Kemarin malam, Sai menemuiku….. dia menyampaikan informasi penting yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota ROOT, dengan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, dia datang kepadaku, memintaku supaya menghentikan rencana jahat Danzo. Danzo berniat untuk mengkudeta dan mengambil alih kepemimpinan Hokage dari tanganku.."

"Hah?"

"Tidak mungkin…"

Kakashi yang sedari tadi membaca buku pun, telah menutup bukunya rapat-rapat menyimpannya dalam kantung ninja, dan mendengar peristiwa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang lingkup Konoha.

"Jadi…. dia ingin menghancurkan Konoha?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan bosannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu, dan untuk itu Sai aku kirim kembali ke organisasi ROOT untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam lagi mengenai rencana mereka, sejujurnya anggota ROOT adalah orang-orang yang baik… akan tetapi Danzo menyalahgunakannya kewenangannya, dan mengkambing hitamkan, ROOT dengan Konoha, dirinya memanipulasi dan memberi efek imajiner bagi anggota ROOT supaya percaya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, bahwa menyerang Konoha adalah pilihan yang tepat." Tutur Naruto terlalu bersemangat menjelaskannya, walaupun semangat itu tidak terlihat sama sekali (wajah dingin).

Dan mereka yang mendengar berita tersebut hanya terdiam, berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar agar desa Konoha bisa selamat.. 'Padahal baru sebentar kita merasakan kedamaian dan kententraman di desa ini, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus ada peperangan?' pikir Ino yang menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, pandangan matanya hanya tertuju ke lantai ruangan, terbayang jika sesuatu yang mengerikan itu akan terjadi lagi.

"Tenang saja… aku bisa menjamin keselamatan warga desa, kejadian yang sebelumnya tidak akan terjadi lagi.. dan malam ini, kalian bisa tidur tenang dibalik selimut hangat sambil ditemani secangkir coklat panas."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Naruto? kau mungkin memang Hokage, akan tetapi kau tetap Naruto temanku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya sendirian…" pungkas Sakura ngebet, ia bersikeras untuk membantu Naruto, dan teman-teman yang lain juga akan ikut membantunya.

'_Kalian cukup di sini saja…'_

Naruto melihat wajah-wajah mereka dengan tatapan dingin, dari Sakura, Yamato, Ino, dan Kakashi. "Hanya 4 orang yang ada di sini, tidak akan sulit untuk membuat mereka tertidur…" tiba-tiba mata sharingan Naruto berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Sharingan itu intens memanipulasi mereka berempat… mereka semua terjatuh di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

_Bruukk…_

Namun masih ada satu yang masih bisa bangkit, Hatake Kakashi. Dia terlihat berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, meskipun kesadarannya perlahan-lahan terenggut dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto? j-jangan l-lakukan s-semua itu sendirian…" ucap Kakashi terbata-bata, dan setelah itu kesadarannya telah menghilang begitu saja.

"Sharingan sensei memang bisa menangkal sesaat genjutsu ini, tapi itu percuma saja… genjutsu ini lebih hebat daripada genjutsu Uchiha Itachi." Papar Naruto yang berdiri di dekat kepala Kakashi. 4 orang jonin telah dimanipulasi oleh Hokage ke enam, jika diasumsikan lagi, sesuatu seperti itu tidak mustahil untuk dilakukan, mengingat Naruto pernah memanipulasi Rinnengan Nagato yang notabene lebih tinggi tingkatannya daripada Sharingan.

"Tidurlah….. dan bangun ketika esok hari telah tiba, matahari terbit menyinari wajah kalian, sinarnya begitu silau sampai membuat pandangan kalian samar namun di situlah kalian akan mendapatkan ketenangan yang sesungguhnya.." ucap Naruto yang tak bisa didengar oleh siapa-siapa lagi… dan ketika dia akan pergi dari ruangan itu, suara lirih memanggil namanya. "Naruto?" panggil Sai yang telah sadarkan diri..

"Sai?"

**_"Naruto? aku akan memberimu informasi yang sangat penting… ROOT akan mengkudeta Konoha pukul 20:30…"_** ucap Sai lirih, suara pelannya mengindikasikan bahwa pemuda itu masih dalam kondisi yang kurang baik.

Naruto pun berjalan ke sebelah Sai. Ia berdiri sebentar di sana… "Kerja bagus.. aku akan menghentikan pergerakan mereka sekarang juga."

Sai mengangguk paham, dan pemuda berambut putih itu menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti angin yang hanya numpang lewat dan menghembus rambut perlahan. Dan ketika itu Sai yakin, bahwa rencana Danzo akan dapat dihentikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pergi dari rumah sakit dan menuju ke tempat di mana dalang dari semua kudeta ini terjadi. semua rencana yang telah tersusun sedemikan rapi, akan segera ia hancurkan, masa bodoh antara ROOT dan ANBU semuanya memang tidak bersangkutan.. akan tetapi ada yang diyakini oleh Naruto….

...

...

...

Naruto telah menapakkan kakinya di perbukitan Konoha, di situ tampak bangunan tua peninggalan Hokage pertama yang diyakini adalah rumah Danzo, dua patung berbentuk arca terlihat di sana, pemandangan yang cukup asing bagi Naruto.

"Jadi? kau memutuskan untuk melawanku? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Aku tau ROOT telah bergerak ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, namun pasukan ANBU dan Jonin desa akan saling bahu-membahu untuk menghentikan pasukan ROOT."

"Tidak semudah itu, mereka memiliki kemampuan spesial di setiap individunya dan sebentar lagi, Konoha akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Pria tua itu sangat percaya diri akan kemampuannya, dia berpikir dapat mengalahkan sang Hokage dengan mudah.

"Konflik internal yang berkepanjangan akan mengakibatkan perpecahan… dan sebagai Hokage ke enam aku akan menghentikan semua kekacuan ini… tidak pandang bulu, teman, keluarga, atau musuh.. semua yang membahayakan desa, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya…"

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu, kau kalahkan." Tatapan Danzo sinis dengan mata terpejam sedangkan Naruto terlihat tersenyum dingin dengan belaian angin yang menghembus rambut putihnya.

'_It's show time…..' __  
_

To be continue

Chapter 16 END

Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca POW chapter 16... tuliskan komentarmu di kolom review, karena satu review saja itu sangat berarti bagiku, #ketahuan kalau semangat nulisnya hanya ada di review... hehe

Bonus, Parody Scene:

White: Sial, lagi-lagi pada chapter ini kita tidak keluar, sudah 3 chapter kita tidak keluar, benarkan Kurama?

Kurama: kau benar White, sepertinya aku ingin memainkan cerita lain selain, cerita ini, aku sudah bosan duduk dan melihat Naruto beraksi.

White: Bagaimana kalau kita boikot cerita ini, kau setuju kan?

Kurama: Itu ide yang bagus... tapi jika kita boikot maka cerita ini akan berhenti, dan kita tidak bisa mendapatkan gaji...

White: Tenang saja. pasti banyak kok yang mau menerima kita menjadi hero atau enemy di cerita lain..

Author: Ehemm, oke White, Kurama, besok jadwal kalian sangat padat, ini naskah untuk kalian... pastikan kalian bisa menghafalnya dalam satu hari ya?

White: ini kan?

Kurama: Kita full scene!

White: Full scene gimana? orang kita cuma berdialog beberapa kata saja...

Author: Hehe, gaji kalian terlalu tinggi, jadi aku cuma berikan sedikit peran... tapi... kalian akan mendapat kucuran dana yang sangat besar disaat saat terakhir story Power of White nanti... untuk sekarang peran kalian masih belum terlihat...

Kurama: Kau dengar itu White?

White: kucuran dana kah? *blink blink

*maaf ya kalo bahasanya baku... terkesan kaku hoho..

bersambung besok xD EHH MINGGU DEPAN!

JAAA NAAA!

Yoshino Tada...


	17. Chapter 17 (Hokage 6 vs Danzo)

Yosh! Yoshino hadir lagi, seperti biasa seminggu sekali hehe.. selamat membaca ^^

Chapter 17 update!

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai.  
**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 17

Hokage 6 vs Danzo

Malam itu semua warga desa menjadi sasaran kebengisan para anggota ROOT, mereka menyerang warga sipil tanpa pandang bulu namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian para pahlawan Konoha datang menyelamatkan kekacauan tersebut, shinobi-shinobi dari kelas Genin, Chunin, Jonin dan pasukan ANBU berkerja sama untuk melibas mereka, alhasil dari semua upaya itu akhirnya pahlawan-pahlawan Konoha berhasil menjatuhkan mereka, dan memenangkan pertarungan internal tersebut tanpa jatuh satu pun korban dari pihak masyarakat desa…

Kobaran api yang menyala-nyala segera dipadamkan dengan jutsu air, dari keributan itu hanya satu rumah yang hangus terbakar, dan rumah lainnya mengalami rusak ringan. Namun bagaimana pun juga itu merupakan prestasi yang cukup membanggakan.

Di tengah-tengah kota itu, Shizune dan Shikamaru tampak berdiri berdekatan, beberapa orang terlihat berada di sekitaran mereka.. "Untung saja, anggota ROOT bisa kita tumpas, tidak kuduga prediksi Naruto benar."

"Apa maksudmu? Shizune-san?" tanya Shikamaru yang mendengar gumaman Shizune, wanita berpenampilan tomboy itu berucap layaknya memuji apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi.. dia berbicara sesuatu yang aneh, kata-kata yang tidak jelas maknanya… namun setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, apa ini yang ia maksud?" ucap Shizune sambil melihat patung-patung Hokage yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasakan aura kuat dari arah sana, sambil mendekapkan tangannya di dada, ia berdoa penuh harap… karena dia tahu, apa yang sekarang dilakukan Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Shikamaru sedikit kesal dan tersulut emosinya. "Kenapa dia itu, menyembunyikan permasalahan ini sendiri, bagaimana kita bisa tahu dan menyelamatkan warga desa secepat mungkin… _Naruto kau terlalu berkerja keras sendiri." _

Dan dari belakang berjalan seorang pemimpin ANBU. "Shizune-san? Terima kasih atas bantuan anda.." ujar ANBU bertopeng itu dengan kata-kata sopan, sebelum insiden ini terjadi. para ANBU lebih dulu siap siaga di sebagian wilayah Konoha, namun mereka cukup kewalahan akibat gempuran mendadak dari pasukan ROOT sampai bantuan dari Shizune dan teman-teman dapat menyelamatkan Konoha.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Shii-san. Ini semua berkat pemberitahuan Hokage terlebih dahulu sehingga kita bisa mengantisipasi bahaya yang akan terjadi." jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Hokage-sama?" ucap ANBU itu terkagum.

"Iya.."

'_Meskipun begitu, kinerjanya kali ini harus aku acungi jempol.. karena berkat dia, tidak ada satu pun warga desa yang menjadi korban, tapi lain kali tidak akan kubiarkan dia bertindak gegabah lagi.' _pikir Shikamaru sembari melihat ke langit biru yang bertabur bintang malam yang bersinar terang..

"Oh ya… ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan Shikamaru, tolong ambil alih di area ini.."

"Baiklah.."

Shizune berlari meninggalkan area itu dan bergegas menuju ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. 'Tadi ada yang mengatakan tentang Sai, dari ekspresi itu sepertinya telah terjadi hal yang buruk, aku harus memastikannya sendiri.' batin Shizune dalam hatinya, ia masih berlari ke rumah sakit, di mana Sai dirawat.

Dan disaat itu juga, di sebuah tempat sakral. Di sana terdapat dua patung peninggalan sejarah yang masih menyimpan berbagai misteri, dua patung yang membawa pedang dan panah. Hembusan angin membelai rambut putih Naruto dan rambut hitam bertutup perban Danzo, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sampai dua orang anggota ROOT tiba di sampingnya.

Dan dibalik bebatuan besar muncul sebuah kaktus yang di dalamnya terdapat dua kepribadian sekaligus, kaktus itu menyimpan seseorang di dalamnya, dan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang telah ia kenakan mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu anggota AKATSUKI.

"Dia orang yang telah membunuh Nagato dan mengambil mata Rinnengan, sebaiknya kita apakan dia?" tanya Zetsu putih kepada Zetsu Hitam yang ada di sampingnya.

"Untuk sekarang kita lihat saja pertarungan ini… jika dia memberikan kita perintah untuk menghabisinya, maka kita harus siap dengan konsekuensinya.." jawab Zetsu hitam dengan suara yang serak.

"Kali ini apa? Konflik internal kah?"

"Aku pikir begitu… Hokage keenam vs Danzo, siapa yang lebih kuat ya?" Dan mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut.

"Hah hah hah? Lapor Danzo-sama, pasukan kita gagal menaklukan Konoha.." ujar Fuu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan seperti habis dikejar hantu. Sedangkan Torune telah berlutut di samping Danzo, dengan ekspresi penyesalannya.

"Apa…!?" Danzo cukup terkejut akan kenyataan itu. namun ia masih dalam kondisi tenang, tanpa terganggu oleh kegagalan tersebut. mungkin dalam hatinya, ia tidak terima akan kenyataan tersebut… akan tetapi hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menutupi rasa malunya hanyalah membunuh sang Hokage keenam.

Naruto masih memasang wajah dingin, matanya terus menerus mengawasi mereka bertiga. Berpikir untuk membaca seluruh pergerakan awal yang akan mereka lakukan, dan ketika Naruto waspada.. Danzo bersikap santai sambil menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Satu persatu segel besi berwarna emas ia lepas. Baut-baut itu ia jatuhkan menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik.

Satu baut…

Dua baut…

Dan seterusnya sampai baut terakhir ia lepas. Pengunci besi emas jatuh ke tanah, dan terlihat mata-mata sharingan yang tertanam di tangan Danzo, sangat menjijikkan. 10 bola mata berkedip-kedip, tak tau apa yang mereka lihat. Mata sharingan yang kebingungan.

Naruto tampak terkaget dengan tangan kanan Danzo yang dipenuhi oleh banyak mata sharingan. Pria berjubah putih itu berusaha tetap tenang dan menguasai keadaan, tiupan angin malam yang menghembus seluruh tubuhnya, ia manfaatkan untuk pengubah perhatian.

"Fuu, Torune.. serang dia..!" perintah Danzo menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Naruto, mereka berdua pun langsung berlari dengan variasi, dari kanan ke kiri, kiri ke kanan begitu pun seterusnya. Sharingan dengan tomoe tiga telah diaktifkan oleh Naruto, semua pergerakan lawan telah ia baca, gerakan tersebut sudah dikunci oleh mata sharingan Naruto.

Fuu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang tidak begitu panjang, dengan dalih menyergap dalam satu serangan Fuu menargetkan leher Hokage. "Tidak akan meleset." Batinnya.

_Sssshh!_

Sesuatu yang tidak teruga terjadi. kepala Naruto terputus dan terjatuh di tanah.. sekarang hanya tubuhnya yang masih berdiri tegak dengan kepala yang buntung. "Aku berhasil." Ujar Fuu kegirangan.

"Kau berhasil…. Fuu." Tanggap sahabatnya, Torune. menanggapi keberhasilan dari rekan setimnya. Sedangkan Danzo merasakan kejanggalan, dirinya tak percaya jika Naruto dikalahkan oleh Fuu dengan mudahnya.

Dan tangan dari tubuh yang masih berdiri tegak tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mencengkram kuat badan Fuu. "Ada apa ini!? kenapa dia masih bisa bergerak..!" ujar Fuu panik, Torune yang melihat itu pun juga dilanda kepanikan, ia berpikir keras untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada rekannya, namun sebelum ia menarik tangan Fuu, ledakan besar telah terjadi, kertas-kertas peledak yang tertempel ditubuh Naruto meledak dengan sendirinya.

_Duarr!_

Ledakan itu mengakibatkan tanah berbahan beton hancur luluh lantah, menimbulkan debu yang menyelimuti tempat ledakan tersebut, dan dari balik debu yang masih mengepul itu, seseorang berjalan keluar..

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?" ucap Torune tergagap, rasa tidak percaya masih menghantuinya. Dan keringat kegelisahan terus mengucur dari wajah tenangnya.

"Ukh?" gumam Danzo yang mendapati Naruto telah selamat dari sayatan pisau yang memotong kepalanya tadi.

Naruto membuka mata sharingannya, ketenangannya dalam membaca pergerakan dapat dengan mudah ia manfaatkan untuk ia jadikan sebuah genjutsu mata, genjutsu yang kuat dan tidak akan disadari oleh siapapun bahkan orang yang tidak terkena genjutsu itu, akan termakan di dalamnya, seolah-olah sharingan itu telah memaksa semua orang yang berada dalam cakupan area Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam genjutsunya.

"Kalian berdua telah terkena genjutsu mataku." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan sinisnya. Torune yang melihat Fuu tewas di depan matanya tidak terima begitu saja. kemudian ia menggigit kedua sarung tangannya agar terlepas dari tangannya, dan sekujur kulit tangan tersebut telah diselimuti oleh serangga-serangga berukuran nano yang jumlahnya mencapai ribuan bahkan jutaan, serangga-serangga itu berkerumun menjadi satu pasukan sehingga bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang, warna ungu telah menyelimuti tangan Torune.

Sang Hokage sedikit terkagum atas kemampuan spesial yang dianugerahkan dewa terhadap Torune, kemampuannya itu tergolong sangat langka bahkan di dunia ini hanya satu dua orang yang memilikinya. Untuk menghadapi kemampuan itu, Naruto terlihat memegang sebilah kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Klan aburame memang spesial…" ujarnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Bibirnya melekuk tajam, membuat seringai yang akan ditakuti oleh siapapun.

"Yaa!" teriak Torune sambil bersiap mengarahkan tangan yang dipenuhi serangga beracun itu ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang masih memegang kunainya, telah bersiap melemparkan kunai tersebut.

_Ssssshhh!_

Kunai itu melesat lurus ke arah Torune namun dengan mudahnya pria bertutup mata tersebut menghindar sambil tetap berlari dengan kencang, ia pun berusaha menyentuhkan tangannya ke sembarang tubuh Naruto.

"Sayang sekali…. kenapa kau harus bergabung dengan organisasi gelap seperti ROOT, andai saja kau bergabung dengan pasukan ANBU, aku jamin kemampuan spesialmu itu tidak akan sia-sia, Torune." Ujar Naruto seraya mengelak dari serangan Torune secara terus-menerus. Mata sharingan yang ia miliki bergerak portable mengikuti ritme gerakan yang dibuat oleh Torune sendiri.

"Hokage seperti kau, tidak akan mengerti.. Danzo-sama lah yang membangkitkan kekuatanku, melatihku dan memberiku kehidupan shinobi yang sebenarnya..!" teriak Torune yang masih berusaha keras untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto. dengan senyuman sinisnya, Naruto menghindari serangan berturut-turut itu dengan gemulai.

Dan ketika Torune hanya terfokuskan terhadap tubuh Naruto yang berdiri di depannya, sebuah kunai melesat kencang menghancurkan punggungnya.

_Crushhh…_

Danzo terkaget, ia tidak menyadari kunai itu melesat dari mana, namun itu sangat membuatnya bingung. "K-kenapa b-bisa? Padahal aku berhasil m-menghindari kunai tadi.." ucap Torune disaat-saat terakhirnya, perkataan itu adalah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Ia pun tersungkur di tanah, matanya sayu sambil melihat wajah dingin Naruto yang tidak merasakan belas kasih maupun hal yang semacamnya. Dari sudut pandang Torune, Naruto terus menatap ke depan, tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

"Dia telah mati?" batin Naruto sembari melihat Danzo yang telah bersiap untuk melawannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau berhasil mengalahkan pengawal terkuat yang aku miliki, luar biasa Hokage-san." Ujar Danzo yang masih sibuk sendiri melepas perban-perban yang masih melekat di tangannya.

"Dia hebat..?" ungkap Zetsu hitam yang menganalisa semua pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Zetsu putih terlihat bingung akan perkataan itu, bahkan dia tidak melihat bahwa kunai tersebut menghancurkan punggung Torune, karena kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap prajurit itu?" tanya Zetsu putih penasaran.

"Kau tak melihatnya? Kunai yang dilempar oleh Naruto itu bukan keisengan belaka namun ada maksud tersembunyi dari kunai yang dilemparkan itu.." ujar Zetsu hitam terputus..

"Terus bagaimana cara dia untuk membalikkan kunai itu tanpa melemparnya lagi?" tanya Zetsu putih lagi.

"Kuncinya ada di mata sharingan miliknya, mata itu bukan mata sharingan biasa, sepertinya level mata itu lebih tinggi daripada mata sharingan pada umumnya, aku melihat lubang hitam yang muncul di belakang Torune, lubang hitam tersebut seperti menembus ke dimensi lain… dan aku berspukulasi bahwa kunai itu ia lemparkan secara langsung melalui lubang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.."

"Heh? Dia melakukan cara itu hanya untuk mengalahkannya? Hokage yang hebat.." ujar Zetsu putih terpukau akan kelihaian bertarung Hokage keenam Konoha.

"Sebenarnya bukan karena itu, memang jutsu unik yang digunakan oleh prajurit itulah yang memaksanya untuk sedikit memutar otak…" tanggap Zetsu hitam cepat. "Sekarang kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.." lanjut Zetsu hitam sambil mengamati pertarungan yang akan terjadi antara kedua shinobi berbeda generasi tersebut.

'Mata yang sangat berbahaya, bahkan mata itu lebih berbahaya daripada mata Uchina Itachi, walaupun aku punya 10 nyawa di tanganku, aku harus tetap waspada.' Batin Danzo sembari tetap waspada terhadap gerak-gerik Naruto. ia memasang wajah dingin, sambil sesekali menatap mata sharingan Naruto.

"Danzo? Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu?" ucap Naruto tenang, nada datarnya dalam berucap mengartikan bahwa dirinya tidak dalam tekanan.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebelum kita bertarung.. aku ingin kau berjanji kepadaku," ekspresi Danzo sedikit berubah, ia merasa tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hokage tersebut.

"Jika kau berhasil membunuhku, aku akan membuat surat wasiat untukmu supaya dapat aku rekomendasikan menjadi Hokage, tentu saja dengan kondisimu yang sekarang kau tidak mungkin menjadi Hokage, karena kejahatanmu telah diketahui oleh para tetua, tapi dengan wasiat itu.. aku yakin mereka dapat mempercayaimu dan mengangkatmu menjadi Hokage yang ketujuh… tapi jika sebaliknya, aku yang membunuhmu berjanjilah kepadaku, katakan semua yang telah kau sembunyikan selama ini, termasuk tentang kebenaran Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke.." ujar Naruto berterus terang, sebelum pertarungan dimulai ia ingin mengadakan suatu kesepakatan, kesepakatan yang akan menentukan masa depan Konoha.

Naruto berani bertaruh karena dia percaya, bahwa Danzo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, rahasia yang belum ia ketahui sama sekali, ia berpikir sebagai Hokage ia harus mengetahui seluk-beluk dari pokok permasalahan yang terjadi, dan semua itu pasti ada sumbernya, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membunuh Danzo dan mengatahui kebenarannya.

"Kesepakatan yang menarik sekali, baiklah aku setuju dengan perjanjian itu…" jawab Danzo tanpa berpikir lagi, dan ia segera terfokus dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dingin, angin malam yang sejuk menghembus seluruh tubuhnya termasuk rambut putih nan halus miliknya. Danzo pun menghirup udara sekuat-kuatnya, udara yang begitu banyak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya kemudian ia hempas secara bersamaan.

_**Fuuton: Shinkugyoku!**_

Danzo mengeluarkan elemen angin dari mulutnya, angin itu ia hempaskan dengan memanfaatkan rongga udara yang ada di tubuhnya sehingga membentuk sebuah bulatan-bulatan angin yang cepat dan berdampak besar jika terkena tubuh lawan.

Naruto pun masih diam, tanpa berpikir untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, ia malah berjalan mendekati peluru-peluru angin itu, sampai burung-burung gagak berterbangan, tubuh Naruto terpecah menjadi beberapa ekor burung gagak yang terbang melayang-layang.

"Ini seperti genjutsu Itachi? Apakah ini termasuk jutsunya?" Danzo berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya, ia tak akan panik dalam kondisi apapun, baik tertekan maupun tidak karena ia sudah melatih pengendalian diri.

"Ketenangan adalah kunci membaca pergerakannya, aku tidak boleh gegabah." Pikir pria penggila gelar Hokage tersebut, ia memandang ke atas langit berbintang yang sekarang digunakan untuk terbang beberapa burung berwarna hitam, burung-burung itu semakin lama, semakin sedikit dan akhirnya mereka menghilang ditelan oleh langit malam.

"Burung-burung itu menghilang?" batin Danzo yang masih melihat ke angkasa, dan diwaktu yang sama ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sekitarnya, ia memutar bola matanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Tanpa disadari pukulan keras sukses melesat ke perut pria tua itu. "Uoghh?" dilanjutkan oleh tendangan yang menghantam kepala sampai Danzo melesat kencang ke patung peninggalan sejarah itu, debu-debu hasil hantaman itu berterbaran di mana-mana, tendangan yang sangat keras. Mungkin saja beberapa bagian organ dalam dari Danzo hancur akibat serangan barusan.

Namun ketika debu yang masih mengepul di satu tempat itu diperhatikan oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja datang serangan dari arah lain. Naruto melihat Danzo yang masih segar bugar, seperti tidak terkena luka sama sekali.

Shuriken telah ia siapkan di kedua tangannya, lalu ia menambahkan sedikit chakra angin dengan pusaran dan takaran yang sesuai sehingga shuriken mampu berotasi dengan baik mengikuti perputaran elemen angin. putaran itu sangat cepat sampai sudah tak terlihat wujudnya lagi.

_**Fuuton: Wind Enhaced Tools!**_

Kedua shuriken berdiameter lebar itu, terbang mengarah Naruto. pusaran yang luar biasa, "Semua yang kau lakukan itu, hanya sia-sia saja Danzo." Ujar Naruto tersenyum licik, Naruto berhasil menghindari shuriken itu namun shuriken itu berbalik dari belakang mengarah kepada Naruto lagi. "Bukan kah ini sama saja?" Naruto kembali mengelak dengan cekatan. Burung gagak yang masih tersisa dan terbang di langit mendadak berubah wujud menjadi shuriken besar, shuriken itu langsung menghujani Danzo.

Akan tetapi Danzo merespons dengan baik, ia mundur beberapa langkah sehingga terhindar dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. _'Sepertinya menyerang dengan menggunakan mata ini terasa membosankan, apakah aku harus mengeluarkan variasi serangan lain?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Danzo yang tadi telah menghindari serangan Naruto, melemparkan shuriken beralirkan chakra angin itu sekali lagi, shuriken itu melesat, mengintai Naruto. begitu kuat sampai salah satu pondasi terpotong. "Kuat sekali?" pikir Naruto meremehkan. 'Apakah aku harus menggunakannya?' batin Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu di kantung ninjanya.

Dan ketika Naruto merogoh-rogoh kantung itu, White merasa tersentak. Di dalam tubuh Naruto, dikesunyian yang tak akan pernah ramai, air-air terus menetes dari tempat yang tidak diketahui asalnya, selain itu gerbang berwarna merah masih tersegel rapat-rapat, di dalam gerbang yang tersegel itu tertidur seekor siluman musang berekor Sembilan dengan pulas, dan seorang berambut putih juga terlihat tertidur di bulu-bulu jingga yang lembut tersebut.

Matanya terpejam, tangannya terlipat di dada, kelihatannya pemuda itu sangat menikmati waktu tidurnya di tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, kasur alami dari kulit dan bulu lembut Kyubi. 'Hoammm' dia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hey Kyubi? Berapa hari kita tidur?" tanya White sambil kembali menguap tak mau tau.

"Berisik, aku masih ingin tidur.." jawab Kyubi yang sepertinya lebih tidak mau tahu, bodoh amat. Kyubi merasa ini masih terlalu awal untuk bangun, karena rencana mereka masih lama. "Ya sudah…" ujar White yang berguling-guling di kasur empuknya.

"Kau lembut sekali Kyubi mmmh… ehh!? Tapi aku pikir Naruto sedang bertarung.." kata White yang menarik perhatian Kyubi. Mata besar monster itu terbuka sedikit, ingin tau dengan siapa Naruto bertarung.

"Sepertinya dia bertarung dengan Danzo… tapi kenapa dia tidak mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, hanya mata sharingan? Apakah itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Danzo?" tanya White yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto.

"Sharingan yang ia miliki sekarang bukan sharingan biasa, sharingan itu milik Uchiha Shisui, dan kemampuannya dalam menganalisa setiap pergerakan lawan, adalah pemikiran yang secara cuma-cuma diberikan langsung oleh Uchiha Itachi." Ujar Kyubi yang nampak terlihat cuek dan ingin meneruskan tidurnya kembali.

"Kau ini? bukan seperti itu mata sharingan Shisui dan pemikiran Itachi itu aku yang-" belum sempat meneruskan pembicaraanya, Kyubi memotong kata-kata tersebut. "Aku mau tidur lagi, jangan ganggu aku White. Jika kau ganggu, akan kubunuh kau.." ujar Kyubi dengan suara besar dan menggelegarnya.

"Haha. Bunuh saja aku.." jawab White dengan nada bercanda. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sikap White mulai menjadi fleksibel terhadap siapapun. Rasa dinginnya berubah menjadi serius namun santai, tentu saja dicampur dengan kebencian serta kelicikan yang telah mendarah daging di jiwanya.

Setelah tertawa, tiba-tiba saja mimik di mukanya berubah derastis. "Hehehe.. sepertinya aku tidak sabar untuk hari itu… tapi kapan ya? aku bisa mengambil alih tubuh ini.. aku benar-benar tidak sabar." Ujar White sembari berdiri dan memandang ke atas, di mana kegelapan menyelubungi tempat alam bawah sadar tersebut.

Kembali ke pertarungan, dua orang berbeda generasi namun memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata saling berhadapan satu sama lain, pertarungan itu terlihat ketat.

Shuriken-shuriken yang dilengkapi dengan chakra angin terus memburu Naruto, Naruto menghindar secara terus menerus, mata sharingan yang mempunyai tiga titik itu terus berputar sangat cepat, menanggapi serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan oleh Danzo. Danzo mengeluarkan shurikennya lagi, shuriken itu melesat lurus ke tempat di mana Naruto berada, Naruto meloncat ke udara tapi dari belakang muncul shuriken lain yang telah mengincarnya.

_Crshhh!_

Naruto sempat memikirkan cara untuk menghindari serangan itu, namun na'as tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua bagian, tubuh itu terjungkalai di tanah beserta darah-darah yang berlumuran.

"Berakhir kah?" ucap Danzo percaya diri, ia pikir pertarungan ini telah usai, dan dia akan segera menjadi Hokage yang baru. Kini matanya terus melihat tubuh Naruto yang masih terbengkalai di tanah.

"Ougg! Kenapa kau masih hidup, Naruto?" ujar Danzo terkejut, sebuah kunai telah Naruto tusukkan ke tubuh Danzo sampai tangan kanannya masuk dan kunai tersebut menembus perutnya. Naruto semakin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam. "Ouggh!" teriak Danzo kesakitan. Dan diwaktu yang sama Danzo menghilang tepat di depan matanya. "Sudah kuduga, ini jutsu Izanagi, jutsu memanipulasi nyawa.." Naruto melepas kunai yang berlumuran darah ke tanah, tangannya yang berlumuran darah tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang karena darah itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

Danzo telah berdiri di sisih lain, kali ini tangan yang tertanam mata sharingan berjumlah sepuluh itu, dua diantaranya telah terpejam, sebagai ganti untuk menggunakan jutsu terlarang tersebut.

"Hokage keenam memang hebat. Kau bisa membuatku jatuh ke dalam ilusimu dalam sekejap mata…. Tapi jika melihat masa lalu, setahuku kau dulu hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tak bermoral, yang sukanya hanya berbuat onar dan mencari perhatian ke sana kemari, mencorat-coret wajah Hokage yang agung dan bersikeras untuk masuk ke dalam akademi.. bocah sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang shinobi..!"

Naruto hanya diam saja dan tidak menggubris olokan yang dilontarkan Danzo kepadanya. "Bocah itu telah berdiri di depanmu dan mengenakan jubah kebanggan para Hokage, bukankah seharusnya kau yang malu Danzo? Aku tau kau sangat memikirkan desa lebih dariku, tapi caramu untuk mempertahankan kedamaian desa adalah cara yang salah. Seseorang sepertimu, harus segera aku bunuh ini demi kepentingan desa juga.." kata Naruto dingin.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhku, bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti arti shinobi yang sebenarnya. kadang kala shinobi harus mengorbankan apapun untuk kepentingan semuanya, dan di sini aku sangat berperan besar dalam pembangunan sistem keamanan desa. Semua konflik telah aku hentikan tanpa ada peperangan, apa kau tau itu?" ujar Danzo ngotot. Untuk sejenak mereka menghentikan pertarungan tersebut, beradu argument mengenai arti shinobi yang sebenarnya bagi desa.

"Kau tau Danzo? Seseorang yang membangga-banggakan dirinya sendiri itulah orang yang tak tau akan kepentingan orang lain, mereka yang mengatas namakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk sebuah penghormatan atau kebanggan individu, tidak bisa disebut seorang pemimpin.. di sini kau lebih berpengalaman dariku, tapi cara berpikirmu itu seperti shinobi yang baru saja naik ketingkat genin." Mendengar dilecehkan namanya, Danzo langsung meluapkan amarahnya.

Danzo bergerak cepat, ia merangkai handseal dengan cepat di tangannya. "Jutsu air: gelombang laut!"

Ombak laut terbentuk begitu saja, air itu bergelombang mengarah ke tempat di mana Naruto berdiri. Naruto hanya melihat ombak yang sepertinya sedang mengamuk, menggambarkan amarah Danzo.

'_Jutsu yang cukup menarik, ia mengeluarkan air dengan skala yang sangat besar menggunakan chakranya. Dengan air yang memiliki debit tidak biasa ini, aku yakin dia memiliki chakra yang besar tak kusangka pria tua itu masih terus berlatih sampai sekarang.' _

Dan dampak dari serangan besar itu membuat air terjun dadakan di patung pahatan Hokage, air berskala besar tersebut mengalir membanjiri sebagian wilayah Konoha. Shikamaru yang masih meninjau keadaan di tengah-tengah desa cukup terkaget akan air terjun misterius tersebut. "Dari mana air terjun itu berasal?" ujarnya terkejut. semua shinobi yang masih berada di sekitar situ juga merasa aneh dan terkagum akan fenomena tak biasa itu.

"Padahal tidak ada sungai diperbukitan patung-patung wajah Konoha itu, tapi kenapa ada air terjun?" gumam mereka yang tak tau apa arti dibalik kejadian itu, sedangkan pertarungan itu masih berlanjut, Naruto masih berdiri dengan tegak tanpa berpindah posisi. Air dangkal terus mengalir membasahi mata kakinya.

Danzo yang masih melayang di udara nampak terkejut, Naruto masih tidak berpindah dari posisinya. "Mustahil." Batin pria tua itu, sampai ketika ia menatap kedua mata Naruto yang berubah. ia sangat _shock_.

"Itu kan? tidak mungkin-" ujar Danzo yang telah mendarat mulus, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan permainan ini, sebaiknya aku akhiri pertarungan ini, semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Hoi hoi? Ini tidak mungkin bagaimana dia bisa mentrasnplantasikan mata itu dengan cepat?" tanya Zetsu putih kepada Zetsu Hitam.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang pasti di detik-detik terakhir sebelum air itu menghantamnya, dia menyerap sebagian air yang melewatinya sehingga air berskala besar itu tidak mengenainya." Jawab Zetsu hitam sambil terus mengamati pertarungan tersebut.

_'Ini tidak baik, benar-benar tidak baik…'_ pikir Zetsu hitam resah.

Di dalam keheningan tak terbatas White tersenyum dingin. "Heh? Jadi dia telah menggunakan mata itu? hmm baiklah aku ingin melihat sebagaimana kepiawaiannya dalam menggunakan jutsu mata yang paling menakutkan seantero jagad tersebut… aku benar-benar penasaran.."

Dan sekarang dihadapan Danzo telah berdiri Naruto Uzumaki dengan mata yang baru saja ia transplantasikan, mata yang agung, mata Rinnengan yang paling mengerikan.

To be continue

Chapter 17 END

N/A: Jangan panggil saya Thor, karena saya punya penname, biar lebih akrab panggil aja Yoshi, Yoshino, atau Tada.. dan lain lain ketika mereview ..

Sebelumnya Yoshi minta maaf karena belum bisa memperpanjang wordnya.. karena Yoshi sudah mematenkan 3,5 k/chapter dan update satu minggu sekali... dan dichapter 18 atau 19, Yoshi akan munculkan Uchiha Sasuke.. penasaran siapakah yang lebih bersikap dingin? Naruto kah atau Sasuke? dan bagaimana reaksi Sakura ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali?

Tunggu updatenya... dan kata terakhir 'REVIEW!' XD

PUKUL 18:48 pm. 4 APRIL, 2015.

See you next week!


	18. Chapter 18 (Kematian Danzo)

Yo bertemu lagi dengan saya. Maaf karena sebelumnya POW tidak update, karena kemarin saya menempuh UN 2015 tingkat SMK/SMA sederajat, harap dimaklumi ya, bukannya saya hiatus, tapi belajar juga penting.. Xd ahh dan sekarang saya plong, jadi bisa update POW setiap minggu lagi, /BESOK TERAKHIR WOI XD

* * *

Chapter 18 update!

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 18

Kematian Danzo

Di bawah pengawasan bulan purnama, dua manusia berbeda generasi bertarung mempertaruhkan masa depan Konoha, rembulan tetap tidak memudarkan sinarnya, cahayanya yang menyilaukan mata cukup memberi efek cerah pada wajah mereka masing-masing, meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri di balik wajah cerah yang terselimuti oleh cahaya bulan purnama itu, terdapat sebuah kegelapan yang menakutkan di dalam jiwa mereka membuat suasana di area itu, tidak berubah sedikit pun, mencekam dan mengerikan.

Air tumpahan dari jutsu Danzo masih saja mengalir rendah ke permukaan Konoha, melewati kaki Naruto yang masih berpijak di atas batu persegi yang datar dan tipis. Akan tetapi kondisinya yang sekarang dan sebelumnya sangat berbeda, di kedua lubang mata sang Hokage, telah terpasang dua mata agung, mata yang paling kuat dan mengerikan. Ialah mata Rinnengan, mata yang dahulu kala hanya dimiliki oleh kakek dari semua Ninja. Rikudou Sennin.

Danzo tak tau apa yang harus diucapkannya ketika melihat mata impian itu telah terpasang di wajah Naruto, bagai laut yang mengering, bulan yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi, apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mustahil. Bibirnya bergertar, keringatnya mengucur dan menetes pertanda kegelisahan, kecemasan, dan pupil pada kedua matanya tidak berhenti gemetaran, bahkan keringat yang ia keluarkan berangsur-angsur menjadi dingin, kehangatan pada malam hari itu telah menghilang dengan sekejap, aura-aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh pemuda berambut putih, tatapan dan seringaiannya membuat Danzo di ambang kehancuran, ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mata Rinnengan menyala, wajah Naruto menjadi gelap, dan sekarang tetua Konoha tersebut telah melihat sosok dari Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"S-sebenarnya s-siapa k-kau?" tanya Danzo terbata-bata. Naruto tidak berhenti memasang wajah licik bercampur nuansa dingin yang bertabur di wajahnya, ketika semua orang melihatnya. Dia yakin, mereka semua akan takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, oleh karena itulah _'Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya.' _pikir Naruto yang telah tenggelam di lautan kegelapan yang berada di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih masih mematung di antara bebatuan yang menyembunyikan penampakan mereka, tapi dari sela-sela batu, mereka masih bisa menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut. ia masih tidak percaya sekaligus tidak terima terhadap apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini benar-benar gawat, jika dia bisa mengendalikan mata itu dengan sempurna, pasti tidak akan mudah untuk mengalahkannya dan mengambil mata itu kembali," batin Zetsu hitam resah, tapi dia tetap melihat jalannya pertarungan itu sambil memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk menangani permasalahan tersebut.

'Ini adalah informasi yang penting, bolehkah aku memberitahukannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke?'

'Tunggu dulu, kita lihat siapa yang menang. Terlebih lagi ini menyangkut rencana kita, kita harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, salah sedikit saja rencana yang selama ini kita idam-idamkan akan sia-sia'

'Kau benar, tapi apa kau tidak melihat kejanggalan dari kedua mata itu?' tanya Zetsu putih, di dalam alam batin mereka berdua, jiwa mereka terhubung.

'Hanya satu kejanggalan'

'Apa?'

'Dia memiliki dua kepribadian, yang sulit untuk dibedakan.'

_Hushhh…._

Kata-kata itu menutup perbincangan dua mata-mata Akatsuki, diakhiri hembusan angin malam yang tenang, menyejukkan nuansa pertarungan berlinang darah tersebut. 10 nyawa melawan 1 nyawa, dan dari 10 nyawa telah berkurang menjadi 8 nyawa, Naruto masih terlalu kuat untuk Danzo, apalagi jika ditambah dengan kekuatan Rinnengan Naruto. pertarungan ini akan menjadi berat sebelah.

Danzo masih diselubungi ketakutan yang mendera tubuhnya, dia ingin melangkah tapi kakinya seperti mengatakan 'tidak' dan sesuatu seperti itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang shinobi sejati.

Langsung saja, sebuah batang hitam legam dan cukup panjang menusuk perut Danzo, sampai Danzo terseret beberapa meter ke belakang akibat saking kerasnya hempasan batang hitam itu, tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan kekuatan tersebut, dan menghantam sebuah pohon dengan keras.

Duar!

Batang pohon ambruk dan hancur berkeping-keping, debu-debu hasil hantaman itu masih terbang melayang-layang di udara, menutupi tubuh Danzo yang baru saja menghantam pohon. "Disaat-saat seperti ini, kau masih bisa melamun? Danzo? Batang hitam itu hanya permulaan saja." dan diwaktu yang bersamaan, Danzo telah muncul dari kepulan debu, ia menghembuskan elemen angin yang memiliki daya jelajah tinggi dan kekuatan dahsyat.

Peluru angin berjumlah banyak telah menuju tempat berdirinya Naruto. dan sebuah perisai transparan menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, peluru-peluru angin itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali baginya.

"Aku sudah tau, kau hanya bisa menguasai jutsu angin dan memvariasikannya, kau tidak lebih seperti seorang bocah Danzo." Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke tubuh Danzo yang masih melayang di udara.

**Banshote'in!**

Danzo terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasa dikendalikan, "Apa ini? kenapa tubuhku?" tubuh pria tua itu melayang dan tertarik ke tangan Naruto dengan sendirinya, selepasnya leher keriput dan telah menua tersebut telah tersemat di genggaman Naruto.

"Ergggh, Sialan kau! Bocah!" ujar Danzo diselingi kesakitan akibat cengkraman kuat tangan kanan Naruto di lehernya. Danzo tidak bisa berkutik, meskipun ia mencoba untuk meronta-ronta namun tetap saja, Danzo tidak bisa lepas dari cengkraman kuat itu, bak tangan dewa yang kekuatannya melebihi manusia pada umumnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah? Orang yang pernah kau tindas dan tidak pernah kauperhatikan sama sekali sudah ada di depanmu, anak jelmaan musang berekor 9 yang telah dicaci maki serta dihina habis-habisan oleh warga desa. Yang sekarang ini telah menindasmu dan kau bagaikan pria tua yang tidak berguna, lebih tepatnya sampah."

"Berani-beraninya kau! Ergghh!" ucap Danzo yang berusaha melepas diri, kedua tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih konsisten mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat. 'Kuat sekali!'

"Mati kau!"

Leher Danzo hancur, darah merah pekat menyembur dari lehernya, tersemprot ke mana-mana, layaknya hujan darah yang segar dan nikmat. Naruto memandang ke sampingnya, dan ia tidak begitu terkejut ketika melihat Danzo yang sudah berdiri di sana.

"Jutsu ilusi itu benar-benar merepotkan.." gumam Naruto sedikit kesal, mata Rinnengannya tidak berhenti menatap mata tenang Danzo dengan sorot tajam, tenang dalam kebimbangan antara takut dan harap-harap cemas.

Danzo terlihat berpikir, mustahil untuk mengalahkan Naruto. meskipun memiliki izanagi sekalipun. Tapi dirinya tidak mau menyerah semudah itu, karena kesepakatan itu begitu menggiyurkan, niatnya menjadi seorang Hokage tidak akan padam begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau mau membela mereka? walaupun kau tau mereka lah yang telah membuatmu menderita, Naruto?" tanya Danzo dengan tatapan yang masih sama, suara serak basah dengan nada datar.

"Karena melindungi mereka adalah pesan yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya-sensei kepadaku, semua yang dikatakan oleh Sensei akan kulakukan, meskipun harus menempuh jalan kegelapan."

Danzo tersenyum percaya diri, ia pun bertekad untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan taijutsunya, dengan bekal elemen kayu yang ia miliki di salah satu tangannya dari sel Hashirama, Danzo berlari sambil membawa kunai runcing di tangan kanan. Naruto pun juga tak tinggal diam, ia berlari menuju Danzo yang berlari ke arahnya.

Danzo melemparkan lima buah shuriken sekaligus, shuriken itu telah dilapisi elemen api. Menghasilkan 5 bola api yang menyala-nyala di tengah kegelapan malam, Naruto masih tetap maju ke depan. Tatapan dingin masih terpasang di wajah yang berkarisma tersebut.

Setelah shuriken itu mendekatinya, lebih dekat lagi. tiba-tiba saja, shuriken itu terpental dengan sendirinya, terlempar ke sembarang tempat.

"Apa?" ujar Danzo terkejut.

Akan tetapi Danzo tetap tidak gentar, ia masih berlari lurus ke depan. Melihat tatapan dingin Naruto, Danzo menyadari bahwa dirinya akan kalah karena _mata itu bisa melihat segalanya. _pertarungan jarak dekat pun tak bisa dihindari lagi, Danzo melayangkan tendangan keras di bagian pipi Naruto, Naruto mengelak cepat, ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Namun dengan pergerakannya, Danzo berusaha menendang kepala Naruto dengan kaki kirinya, Naruto menghindar dan bergerak ke belakang beberapa centimeter. Namun ketika Naruto tetap percaya diri bahwa dia akan memenangkan pertarungan jarak dekat ini, sebuah Kunai telah Danzo sodorkan ke wajahnya.

"Rasakan!" teriaknya dalam semangat membunuh yang meggebu-gebu. Naruto masih diam di tempat, ujung kunai yang tajam itu telah berada dalam bayang-bayang matanya. dan Danzo yakin bahwa serangan tersebut akan mengenai wajah dinginnya yang menyebalkan.

"Terlalu berlebihan jika kau mengira kunai ini akan menembus kepalaku, kau terlalu naïf." Dengan sigap, Naruto mengambil kunai itu dari tangan Danzo, dan mengarahkannya ke kepala tua yang penuh keriput tersebut. Sebaliknya kunai lancip itu malah menancap di wajah Danzo dan menghancurkan kepalanya sendiri. "Argg! Kenapa bisa!" ujar Danzo yang menutup wajahnya akibat terkena serangan barusan.

Darah mengucur dari wajahnya, mengalir dari sela-sela jemari yang berusaha menutupi lukanya. Matanya telah tersodok benda runcing itu dan hasilnya, ia tidak bisa melihat lagi.

**Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Shizune masih berlari-lari dengan piluh keringat yang membanjir di kulit wajahnya, ia berlari dari koridor ke koridor dari lorong ke lorong dan dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya, berharap menemukan ruangan di mana Sai dirawat, mengingat terjadi insiden yang menimpa desa. Para pasien dan perawat telah diungsikan ke tempat yang aman.

"Di mana Sai?" pikir wanita berambut hitam lurus itu sambil tetap mencari-cari dengan tergesa-gesa, dan ia sampai di lantai paling atas, dan menemukan Kakashi, Sakura, serta Ino yang tergeletak di lantai. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" ujar Shizune membuat nuansa hening berubah karena suara kecilnya.

Lalu ia melihat Sai yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur pulas. "Ya ampun, disaat-saat genting seperti ini, mereka malah enak-enakan tidur? Tapi apa benar mereka hanya tidur saja?"

"Sakura-Sakura?" panggil Shizune sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Sakura supaya segera tersadar dari tidur nyeyaknya, itu menurut wanita berpangkat ninja medis tersebut. mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, pandangannya masih sayu-sayu, dilihatnya bayangan Shizune yang samar-samar, sedangkan Kakashi telah duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa Sakura, Kakashi-san?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Kami baik-baik saja, dan hanya terkena genjutsu Naruto" jawab Kakashi yang telah sadar sepenuhnya. Sakura pun duduk dan membangunkan Ino,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Ino yang masih pusing karena pingsannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu memegangi kepala bagian belakang. dan pertanyaan itu dijawab Shizune serius. "Ketika kalian pingsan, pasukan ROOT menyerang Konoha." Papar Shizune sungguh-sungguh, sorot matanya menandakan keseriusan itu.

"Anggota ROOT? Menyerang Konoha? Tidak mungkin?" ujar Kakashi terkaget, ia tidak menyangka bahwa organisasi yang memprioritaskan diri untuk melindungi desa itu, malah berbalik menyerang Konoha, ia pikir petingginya sudah gila.

"ROOT itu apa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura bingung dan kurang tau.

"ROOT adalah organisasi berbadan khusus yang dimiliki Konoha, mereka bertugas untuk melindungi Konoha dari dalam maupun luar, system kerjanya hampir mirip dengan ANBU namun cara mereka untuk melindungi ketentraman dan kedamaian desa sangat berbeda daripada ANBU, biasanya mereka lebih memilih dengan cara mudah atau bisa dibilang pertumpahan darah." Tutur Kakashi-sensei.

"Tapi tenang saja, kondisi sekarang sudah dapat dikendalikan, pasukan elite ANBU, Jonin dan Chunin telah bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka" sela Shizune meredakan suasana itu menjadi sedikit tenang dan santai.

"Wah? Apa itu benar, Shizune-san?" tanya Ino yang lega akan informasi itu, sebelumnya ia harap-harap cemas dan khawatir apabila terjadi apa-apa dengan desa. Terlebih lagi ini menyangkut tentang perdamaian Konoha.

"Iya benar. Naruto lah yang telah bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk melindungi desa ini."

"Naruto? sekarang di mana dia?" tanya Sakura mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Shizune. "Aku tidak tau, tapi yang pasti aku yakin dia sekarang baru melawan pemimpin ROOT."

"Danzo, benar kan?" ujar Kakashi.

"Iya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia telah menyelamatkan desa dua kali, ini merupakan prestasi bagi kita semua, terlebih lagi dia adalah Hokage muda." Puji Shizune.

"Tapi kita harus mencarinya," ucap Sakura sambil berniat keluar ruangan, namun tangan Kakashi telah mengagalkan aksinya. "Aku tau perasaanmu Sakura, tapi kali ini kita serahkan kepada dia, dia yang telah mengatur semua ini. aku yakin dia dapat mengalahkan Danzo."

"Lawannya kali ini, tetua Konoha. Tidak mungkin aku bisa tinggal diam di sini sementara dia bertarung habis-habisan."

"Yang dikatakan Kakashi-san benar, Sakura." sela Shizune menengahi pembicaraan. Sakura mengeratkan giginya, matanya terpejam seolah ingin menangis, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu perihal Naruto, dan suasana di ruangan itu menjadi sepi, ketika membahas pertarungan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin diam saja di sini… aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, lagi-lagi kita harus bergantung kepadanya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai pelindung kita, melihatnya seperti itu, aku-aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" teriak Sakura dalam ketegasan dan keteguhan hati yang luar biasa, niatnya telah bulat, ia keluar dari ruangan itu melalui jendela untuk mencari-cari di mana Naruto berada.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino cemas.

"Kakashi-san? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Shizune yang telah prihatin, wanita itu telah memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadap Naruto sekarang, dan ia tahu jika dia ada di posisi Sakura, maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan mengejar Sakura, sebaiknya kalian tunggu di sini."

"Baiklah." Jawab Ino dan Shizune serempak.

**Perbukitan Konoha,** pertarungan masih berlanjut.

Mata kiri Danzo telah robek akibat kunai yang tertancap di pelipis matanya, Danzo masih memegangi mata itu sambil berteriak-teriak kesakitan, rasa sakit itu benar-benar menganggu aliran chakranya. "Kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya aku menyerang dengan niatan membunuh, tapi serangan ini hanya kuperuntukkan untuk memberi luka pada wajahmu sehingga kau tidak dapat menggunakan ilusi Izanagi, karena itu hanya sekedar luka bukan kematian."

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan jutsu ini." Naruto menengadahkan tangan kanannya, bulatan dan pusaran berwarna biru muda mulai terkumpul dan berputar sesuai porosnya, semakin cepat dan cepat. "Ini jutsu Sensei, kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto telah ada di depan tubuh Danzo dan menyarangkan rasengan berbobot itu ke bagian perut Danzo. "Uoggh?" Danzo terhempas jauh, dan terseret di tanah. Tubuhnya merasakan serangan itu, membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak dan mengelak, untuk berusaha berdiri saja, ia merasakan kesulitan, akibatnya ia harus menggunakan Izanagi lagi.

Danzo telah melayang di atas Naruto, pria tua itu pun terjun ke arah Naruto secepat kilat yang menyambar. Naruto telah menyadari itu, dan Shinra Tensei, jutsu pengendali gravitasi telah aktif secara otomatis, membuat Danzo terhempas untuk kedua lagi, bak dedaunan kering yang tersapu angin ribut. Danzo terpental sejauh 20 meter ke udara dan menghujam keras tanah.

_Duarr!_

Kerikil-kerikil dari kerasnya tanah berhamburan ke mana-mana, karena kuatnya hempasan gravitasi tersebut, tanah pendaratan Danzo juga telah hancur membuat tanah tersebut sudah tidak ada bentuknya lagi, berpikir ini untuk kedua kalinya, tulang-tulang Danzo sudah retak-retak, ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, tanah itu menjadi tumpuan dirinya. rasa untuk bangkit itu hilang ketika satu batang hitam karbon telah menghujam tubuhnya.

_Crshhh!_

Tatapan mata Rinnengan itu masih saja seperti sebelumnya, menakutkan dan mengerikan. Darah keluar dari mulut Danzo, dan saat Naruto memandang wajah penuh keangkuhan itu. Danzo telah menghunuskan sebuah kunai yang dilapisi elemen angin, sehingga kunai itu seperti pedang yang panjang dan telah terasah tajam.

"Izanagi lagi kah?" ucap Naruto seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Menyerahlah, atau aku akan menancapkan pedang ini lebih dalam lagi." suara aneh yang dibuat oleh gesekan antara pedang dan daging terdengar menjijikkan, apalagi diselimuti darah segar yang melengkapi tusukan pedang berbahan angin tersebut.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Danzo, hal seperti ini-" tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Danzo memperdalam tusukannya, dan telah menembus tubuh Naruto. "Kakek tua yang licik." Ejek Naruto dengan nada datar dan mengolok-olok tetua Konoha tersebut.

Suara itu tidak berhenti, malah semakin terdengar mengerikan ketika Danzo menusukkan pedangnya lebih dalam lagi, darah menyembur dari tubuh Naruto, mancur seperti aliran air yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Nyawamu telah berada digenggamanku sekarang, sepertinya kesepakatan itu telah berpihak kepadaku, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Danzo dengan suara pelan, seperti berbisik-bisik menggunakan nada bicara tenang namun berusaha memprovokasi.

"Begitu kah? ini menarik."

Danzo semakin memperdalam tusukannya, kali ini sampai ujung gagangnya, dan pedang berelemen angin itu telah mencapai batas panjang maksimalnya. "Dengan ini berakhir sudah, kau akan segera mati, Naruto."

…

…

…

Rembulan pada malam hari itu memihak penuh Naruto, bulatan cahaya yang hampir mirip dengan mata sharingan terus membayangi tubuhnya, menjadikan dirinya tersenyum dingin. Burung-burung gagak terbang dari tubuh Naruto, menyebar ke udara, ke segala arah. Sekarang tubuh itu hampa, bagaikan kekosongan di ruangan yang tidak berpenghuni.

"Tipuan ini lagi? Tch!"

"Kau terlalu naïf, Danzo." Bisik Naruto yang telah berdiri di belakangnya, dan sesuatu yang ganjal telah menembus punggungnya, tangan yang berusaha mencari-cari di mana letak jantungnya. "Kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Danzo untuk kedua kalinya, namun Naruto enggan berkomentar dan tetap saja mengambil jantung Danzo secara paksa, untuk meremasnya disaat itu juga. Tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun, senyuman pembunuh berdarah dingin terus saja tercetak di bibir manisnya.

Danzo terjatuh di tanah, mata-mata sharingan yang berada di lengan kanannya berangsur-angsur mulai berkurang, sedikit demi sedikit. Dan sampai sekarang ini, Danzo hampir mencapai batasnya. 3 mata sharingan yang masih tersisa, 2 di tangan dan 1 di mata bagian kanannya.

Danzo telah berdiri di depan Naruto kurang lebih 15 meter, tubuhnya masih segar bugar, tidak ada luka sayatan maupun goresan yang melukai tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam satu dan yang satunya lagi masih tertutup perban sedangkan di lengannya masih ada dua mata yang menunggu giliran untuk dikorbankan.

"Sekarang mengalahkannya akan semakin sulit, sial kuat sekali anak itu." gumam Danzo yang berpikir keras menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Naruto, setidaknya untuk memberikan goresan atau luka kecil terhadap tubuh Naruto.

Hembusan angin terus mengobarkan jubah putih yang dikenakan pemuda berambut putih tersebut, senyuman dingin nan tenangnya masih terpasang di lekuk bibirnya, ketika Danzo sudah kehabisan pikiran, Naruto menyergapnya tanpa ampun.

_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**_

Bunglon yang tak kasat mata telah berjingkat-jingkat di sekitar tubuh Danzo, mata Rinnengan yang menonjol dari kulit matanya berputar-putar tak mau tau, lidah panjang dan lengketnya mulai ia julurkan dan Danzo tidak berdaya dibuatnya, lilitan itu begitu kuat sampai Danzo tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dan sebuah batang hitam karbon keluar dari lengan pakaian Naruto, melesat kencang bagai roket yang menyala-nyala. Batang itu menghantam keras bagian kepala Danzo,

"Uoghh?"

Sampai Danzo tidak bisa berkutik lagi. darah muncrat ke mana-mana, dan oleh sebab itu mata terakhirnya telah ia gunakan, kali ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan itu, mulai diambang kepanikan terutama Zetsu hitam, yang melihat gaya bertarung sang Hokage yang seperti telah menguasai betul mata Rinnengan dan jutsu-jutsu yang ada di mata itu.

"Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Dia membuat Danzo seperti mainan saja."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya, dia itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh sejak tadi."

"Ha? Habis itu seberapa kuatnya dia sebenarnya?" ujar Zetsu putih menganga. Terperanga, terkejut, terkaget menjadi satu. Ketika mendengarkan ungkapan Zetsu hitam bahwa Naruto tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam pertarungan itu.

"Dan ini adalah bagian akhir dari pertarungan mereka.." tutur Zetsu hitam yang kembali larut dalam menyaksikan pertarungan.

Tiba-tiba saja Danzo menyerang dari depan, ia membuka mata sharingan di kepalanya, dan mengarahkan beberapa kode rahasia yang tertulis di tangannya. "Kau melanggar kesepakatan Danzo, kenapa kau harus bunuh diri?"

"Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk melenyapkanmu, bocah sialan!" teriak Danzo yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh meskipun masih tersisa 1 mata sharingan di lengannya, namun ia menyadari bahwa semuanya telah sia-sia, pertarungan ini seperti telah direncanakan oleh Naruto sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

"Segel segi delapan?"

"Dengan ini kau akan mati!"

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Pada akhirnya, aku harus mengambil ingatannya secara paksa, susah sekali bernego dengan pria tua ini." Naruto bergerak cepat. Ia telah membelakangi Danzo untuk sesaat ia berhasil memegang kepala Danzo, dan menyerap beberapa ingatannya yang masih jelas.

"Jadi begitu, itulah kenapa Sasuke bergabung menjadi anggota Akatsuki."

"Sialan! Kau!"

Danzo memasang handseal di tangannya, lalu tinta-tinta berwarna hitam menyembur dari tubuhnya. Dan membentuk bulatan yang menjorok keluar semakin besar dan besar, membuat partikel-partikel yang memilki unsur atom lenyap dalam sekejap. Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan itu, dan lari sejauh mungkin.

Namun sebelum itu darah-darah Danzo tersemprot ke arahnya, beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya terkena cairan menjijikkan itu. meskipun begitu ia sangat puas dengan pertarungan yang berlangsung menarik ini.

Sekarang Naruto telah berdiri di tepi lubang hasil jutsu bunuh diri itu, ia tersenyum menyeringai diselimuti oleh darah-darah yang masih menempel di wajahnya, membuatnya semakin menakutkan daripada sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih telah bersiap untuk bergegas menuju tempat Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka berpencar.

"Sudah kuduga pertarungan ini akan dimenangkan Uzumaki Naruto, kita harus laporkan kejadian ini kepada mereka berdua."

"Aku mengerti."

Dalam kebimbangan jati dirinya, Naruto masih berada di angan-angan yang membingungkan, dia membunuh untuk apa? Ketika ia membunuh perasaannya akan menjadi senang, memicu kegembiraan yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Dan sesuatu itu telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin, dia baik ke semua orang tapi jahat ketika menghadapi orang-orang yang ingin menyakiti teman-temannya atau warga desa. Dalam artian Naruto telah melakukan apa yang dinginkan oleh Jiraiya-sensei.

"Sesuai pesan Jiraiya-sensei, aku telah melenyapkan kegelapan yang ada di Konoha."

Sakura mendarat dari pencariannya, dari kejauhan ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri tenang tanpa ada gangguan, wanita itu mencoba mendekatinya, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk memastikan keadaan orang yang ia cintai. "Naruto!" panggilnya dengan nada cemas.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Dan disaat itu juga Sakura menangisi keadaannya, bukannya tidak wajahnya berlumuran darah Danzo, dan ia tau bahwa Naruto baru saja membunuh seperti dulu yang pernah ia lakukan, kebengisan dan kekejaman itu sulit untuk dipahami Sakura dan untuk itulah, ia menangis dalam dekapan hangat sang Hokage.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?"

"Kau bodoh apa!? Aku mencemaskanmu, dasar Hokage bodoh!" teriak Sakura yang masih bersembunyi di dada bidang Naruto, semilir lembut angin malam menghanyutkan suasana itu, dan mereka berdua berpelukan di bawah bulan purnama yang indah sampai Kakashi-sensei datang dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura melepas pelukannya, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan wajah bingung, karena Kakashi melangkah cepat ke tempatnya berdiri. "Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?"

_Dashhh!_

Sebuah bogem mentah menghantam pipi kanan Naruto. Sakura terkejut, ia pun berusaha menolong Naruto yang terjatuh akibat pukulan itu. "Naruto? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, apa arti Hokage sebenarnya?"

Dan sekarang perhatian tertuju kepada Uchiha Sasuke, bersama team Taka, dia terlihat dalam perjalanan menuju desa. Dan Zetsu putih menghentikan langkah mereka berempat.

"Kau?"

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu.."

"Apa?"

"Naruto telah membunuh Nagato serta Danzo, dan sekarang dia telah menjadi Hokage ke 6." Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin." mimik yang pantas tepasang di wajah dingin pemuda tampan itu.

To be continue

Chapter 18 END

Maaf jika updatenya terlambat. karena belakangan ini laptop saya disita, xD berhubung besok masih ujian saya minta doanya kepada teman-teman pencinta POW hahaha, dan insyaallah akan saya update POW setiap minggu lagi.

Oh ya jika anda berkeluh kesah di review mending lewat pm aja atau sebelum review login dulu biar saya bisa pm dan memberikan alasannya, kenapa saya tidak update, terima kasih atas pengertiannya

See you xD


	19. Chapter 19 (Air mata Naruto)

Chapter 19 update! 3,5 k words

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 19

Air mata Naruto

Langit masih dalam taburan bintang yang banyak, tidak terhitung jumlahnya lagi dan cahaya bulan purnama yang tersenyum, memberitahukan mereka bertiga, bahwa ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. seusai pukulan keras dari sang guru yang mengarah ke pipi Naruto, Naruto masih tersungkur di tanah menunggu bantuan Sakura untuk membantunya berdiri. Tatapan Kakashi tidak seperti biasanya, dan Naruto mengetahui itu, tatapan dingin yang biasanya terpancar dari aura tubuhnya, seakan-akan hilang, dan sekarang Naruto tahu bahwa gurunya telah benar-benar marah kepadanya, baru kali ini sang Hokage melihat Kakashi menatapnya seperti ini.

"Aku telah mengajarimu banyak hal Naruto, salah satunya ialah prinsip seorang shinobi dan apalagi kau adalah pemimpin Konoha, Hokage keenam, yang mengemban tanggung jawab besar dari rakyatmu yang harus kau lindungi, kau tidak boleh mengacuhkan teman-temanmu yang ingin membantumu, apalagi desa telah dalam kondisi darurat siaga 1, dimana desa benar-benar dalam bahaya, apa kau mengerti betapa pentingnya peranmu untuk melindungi desa?"

Naruto masih terduduk di tanah, sedangkan Sakura melihat mata Kakashi yang berbeda sembari memegang lengan Naruto. iris mata indah Sakura berbinar-binar mengikuti efek pencahayaan sinar rembulan yang begitu damai, sampai bibir Naruto mulai bergerak menjawab kata-kata gurunya.

"Aku ingin melindungi desa tanpa harus membebani teman-temanku, termasuk Sakura dan Guru, aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan sosok orang yang aku sayangi lagi, kebencian telah merenggut jiwaku, cahaya yang ada di dalam ragaku telah terjurumus ke jurang kegelapan yang sangat dalam, namun kebencianku inilah yang membuatku dapat bertahan sampai sekarang, dan aku memanfaatkannya sebagai senjata untuk melindungi kalian semua… aku tau aku egois, karena itulah aku tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi, kehilangan Jiraiya-sensei sudah cukup bagiku dan sekarang eraku, era dimana aku memimpin desa ini, selagi aku masih hidup, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk melindungi kalian semuanya, dari anak-anak, orang tua, sampai kakek dan nenek…."

Semburat senyum ditunjukkan Naruto dari lekuk bibirnya, tapi senyuman itu tidak sepenuhnya dari hatinya. "Naruto?" ucap Sakura sambil melihat wajah sang Hokage keenam yang masih tersenyum.

"Dan untuk mewujudkan itu, kau harus mengorganisir dan memerintah sesuai kemampuan standar genin, chunin sampai jonin, jika begini terus, kau akan semakin terbebani." Sanggah Kakashi.

"Memang peranku sebagai Hokage akan kugunakan sebaik-baiknya, kalian tak perlu campur tangan dalam masalah internal maupun eksternal, jika ada masalah akan langsung aku tangani sendiri. kalian tak perlu melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Naruto! di sini masih ada aku, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan membantumu jika kau mengalami kesulitan, aku akan-"

"Jangan repot-repot Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan segera melupakanku dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke cinta pertamamu bukan? aku akan mempersatukan kalian…"

"Kau bicara apa, Naruto! aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah gusar dan marah-marah, matanya berkaca-kaca ingin meneteskan air mata.

"Karena aku bisa membaca semua pikiranmu, semua perkataanmu hanyalah omong kosong….. dan terima kasih telah membohongiku selama ini… Sakura-_chan_."

Kakashi terdiam, ia seolah-olah tenggelam dalam pembicaraan singkat itu. ia memikirkan arti kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, untuk memahami betul-betul perasaan Naruto, membayangkannya, dan merasakannya, dia tidak mungkin bisa hidup seperti itu, Naruto benar-benar hidup di neraka. Dia tidak akan mampu menanggung beban itu semua…

"A-apa yang kau-kau katakan, Hokage-sama, kau membuat hatiku terluka." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, matanya terpejam namun keluar air mata dari sela-sela selaput matanya. "A-aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Naruto hiks-hiks."

"Sampai akhirpun, kau masih membohongiku…. Benar-benar… "

Cplakkk!

Tamparan keras diterima Naruto, tamparan itu membuat dirinya terjatuh untuk sekali lagi. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" seru Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto. dan di bawah bulan purnama itu, masih tersisa dua orang di hamparan tanah yang terdapat beberapa pohon dan sebuah kawah buatan.

"Sensei bisa pulang sekarang, karena aku masih memiliki tugas yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Tapi-"

"Aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikannya."

'Naruto? kau?"

Awan-awan berwarna abu mulai berdatangan, dari arah selatan menuju ke utara, bagaikan sampan yang didayung lembut, perlahan-lahan menyeberangi sungai yang panjang. dan ketika bulan purnama menurunkan sinarnya lagi, sang Hokage masih terduduk di sana, sendirian.

'_Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu lebih jauh lagi.'_

Jika semuanya tersenyum, dia pasti akan senang. jika semuanya bahagia, dia juga pasti bahagia. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya, hanya jawaban 'Iya' yang akan mewakili ekspresi di wajahnya, senyumannya begitu manis tapi semua orang tidak tahu, bahwa dialah orang yang paling terluka di desa, air matanya tidak akan pernah menggapai semua orang yang ada di dekatnya, kehidupan bak di neraka telah ia mulai sejak kecil, dan sampai dewasa pun, dia masih hidup dalam jeritan air mata. Namun, ia masih menyembunyikan tangisannya yang sebenarnya.

White merasa iba kepadanya. "Kehidupan yang sangat keras…. Orang biasa tidak mungkin bisa hidup dalam tekanan seperti ini, normalnya orang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, benar-benar menyakitkan. Benarkan Kurama?"

"Aku telah bertahun-tahun hidup di dalam tubuhnya, aku juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menangis, karena kebencianku lebih kuat daripada kebenciannya" White tersenyum nista.

"Uzumaki Naruto, di dunia ini tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengertimu, memahami perasaanmu, dan menerima sedikit rasa sakit yang kau simpan di sini. dan oleh sebab itulah aku ada, aku akan menggantikan kepedihan yang kau derita selama ini, dan menangislah dalam kegelapan yang menenggelamkanmu ke dalam ketenangan dunia."

White berbicara dengan Naruto, yang telah masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto membuat itu semua menjadi kenyataan, "Berikanlah sedikit waktu untukku, aku ingin melindungi desa sekali lagi. mimpi itu benar-benar membuatku takut."

"Aku mengerti…"

Naruto telah terbaring di ranjangnya, ia tertidur dan sengaja masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ketika ia melupakan sejenak masalah dalam kehidupannya, matanya yang terpejam menitikkan air mata dengan sendirinya. Ia butuh pelukan hangat dari seseorang, tapi semua orang tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya.

**Di dalam alam mimpi. **

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kenapa semuanya tewas!?"

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu saja?"

"Seseorang tolong kami!"

Naruto melihat jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terima begitu saja… sesuatu yang memporak-porakandakan desa dalam kedipan mata.

"Hah? Hah? Mimpi itu lagi," Naruto terbangun ketika mimpi itu mencapai klimaksnya, darahnya naik turun, detak jantungnya tidak stabil dan keringat mengucur dari lubang pori-pori kulitnya, pagi hari itu, adalah pagi terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

'_White? Sebelum kau mengambil tubuhku, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu atas insiden besar itu... jika itu benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata.'_

Naruto telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, kejadian kemarin malam hanya seperti angin yang berlalu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, terlalu cepat. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera beranjak untuk memulai hari yang baru ini, hari yang telah bertemu dengan kedamaian. Hembusan angin pagi menerpa rambutnya, berjalan di antara senyuman masyarakat desa yang ramah menjadi kebiasaanya setiap hari, mereka tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, meskipun begitu. Naruto lah yang mengatasi permasalahan kemarin, yang membuat warga desa dapat tidur nyenyak tanpa memikirkan perang.

Kemudian Naruto telah sampai di tempatnya bekerja, kali ini bukan tenda lagi melainkan rumah kayu yang tersusun rapi, namun belum diolesi cat. Ia memasuki ruangan barunya dan duduk di tempat itu, Naruto termenung sesaat, ia melamunkan kata-kata yang telah ia lontarkan kepada Sakura, namun ketika ia memikirkan kata-kata itu, seseorang telah mengejutkannya dari luar ruangan.

"Lapor Hokage-sama! Tsunade-sama telah sadarkan diri."

Naruto nampak biasa saja, dan ia memutuskan untuk membesuk keadaan beliau. Sang Hokage telah sampai ke tempat Tsunade dirawat, di sana ia bertemu dengan Sakura, Shizune dan Beberapa petugas medis lain. Ketika mata mereka berpapasan, tidak kata-kata yang terucap di bibir mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sakura, bagai dua burung di kandang yang tak pernah menyapa,

"Aku dengar kau menjadi Hokage, Naruto? apa itu benar?" tanya Tsunade dengan suara terputus-putus.

Naruto mengangguk, Tsunade pun tersenyum polos.. "Syukurlah kau yang menjadi Hokage, aku bangga kepadamu Naruto, kau telah menempati janjimu, kau benar-benar seorang pria sekarang.." puji wanita berparas cantik itu sambil memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Kau adalah harapanku…. Terima kasih." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyentil dahi Naruto pelan, wajah nenek itu pun memerah, semburat senyum juga menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya, mimpi Tsunade untuk menjadikan salah satu orang yang dikasihi menjadi Hokage telah terealisasikan, dan untuk itulah, dia tersenyum bahagia..

Shizune juga ikut dalam suka cita tersebut, namun Sakura masih menyimpan dendam pada Naruto, untuk melihat Naruto saja, dia tidak sudi, apalagi berbicara dengannya. "Sakura?"

"Apa, Tsudane-sama?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara dengan Naruto? aku lihat kau tidak peduli dengan kehadiannya di sini?"

Sakura terhenyak, Naruto memalingkan pandangannya. "Baiklah Nek, aku akan kembali, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan,."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha, penderitaanmu baru dimulai Naruto, rasakanlah tanggung jawab seorang Kage." ejek Tsunade.

Naruto pun keluar dari tempat itu, "Aku akan berusaha keras." Jawab Naruto percaya diri. dan ketika jubah bertuliskan Hokage keenam dan lambang Uzumaki itu menghilang dari pintu ruangan tersebut, tersisa perasaan sedih yang Sakura simpan di dalam hatinya. 'Apa aku terlalu egois? Apa aku terlalu kasar kepadanya?'

Naruto berjalan kembali ke kantornya, tapi mampir ke tempat masa masa kecilnya terlebih dahulu, Ia menuju ke suatu tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Naruto telah sampai di depan akademi dan disambut hangat oleh anak-anak akademi, mereka mengajak Naruto bersalaman layaknya selebiritis desa.

"Jadi ini Hokage-sama? dia tinggi sekali? badannya juga besar, wajahnya tampan… apa aku bisa menjadi sepertimu, Hokage-sama?" tanya salah satu anak yang berkerumun di bawah kakinya, Naruto pun terduduk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dan mengusap-usap rambut anak tersebut, ia tersenyum menyemangati. "Kau pasti bisa…. Asalkan kau selalu bersungguh-sungguh ketika berlatih dan menjalani misi." Wajahnya pun bersemu merah, ketika tangan halus Naruto menyentuh rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi aku juga bisa?"

"Aku juga, aku juga?"

Dan secara bersama-sama, mereka tersenyum kepada Naruto, menanyakan pertanyaan yang berbeda-beda sampai Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakan. "Pelan-pelan…" dan dari kejauhan Iruka tersenyum, melihat perilaku Naruto yang telah menjadi dewasa, bahkan dalam seumurannya, ia terlalu dewasa sebagai Shinobi, namun kecendurngan itulah yang membuat Naruto layak menjadi Hokage keenam.

Iruka pun mendekati murid-muridnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk berbaris rapi, sekarang mereka telah terduduk dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibir mereka sambil menunggu perkataan yang akan diucapkan oleh sang Hokage, Naruto.

"Ketika melihat kalian, aku teringat akan masa kecilku. Masa kecil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang…. Pesanku terhadap kalian, jangan abaikan teman yang mengalami kesusahan, sebaik-baiknya kalian membantu mereka, bukan menjauhinya… dan ketika saatnya tiba, mereka yang kalian bantu akan membalas kebaikan hati kalian dengan senang hati, mengerti?"

"Mengerti Hokage-sama!" seru murid-murid kompak, senyuman anak kecil itu membuat Naruto bahagia, namun tatapan terlihat biasa saja, ia menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya di dalam hati, hanya White dan Kurama yang bisa melihatnya.

'_Dia tersenyum. Kurama.'_

'_Aku sudah tau…'_

**Air Terjun.**

Dan di suatu tempat, terlihat 3 bocah yang sedang memancing ikan di air terjun, 3 bocah itu adalah Konohamaru, Udon, dan Mogi. Konohamaru nampak kesal karena dari tadi tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "Mana ikannya, kita sudah berjam-jam di sini tapi belum ada yang menyambar umpan kita." Grutu sang cucu Hokage ketiga.

"Memancing itu perlu kesabaran, Konohamaru-chan, jadi kau harus sabar."

"Aku tau itu, tapi sampai kapan lagi kita harus menunggu, ini sudah 4 jam lho.."

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Konohamaru, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Udon menambahi percakapan tersebut.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya, Zzzzzz" dan ketika perhatian mereka tertuju pada senar pancing yang menjorok ke dalam permukaan air, 4 orang sekaligus telah mendarat di sungai tersebut, membuat cipratan kecil yang mengenai mereka.

"Hoi! Siapa kalian!" teriak Konohamaru kesal, namun dia melihat sosok yang familiar di hadapannya, "Dia kan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke nii-san!" seru mereka serempak, dan tiga bocah itu langsung membuat pola bertahan, dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung. "Kita harus hati-hati, dia adalah ninja pelarian Konoha."

"Siapa bocah-bocah ini?" tanya Karin sambil melihati mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dia anak-anak dari Konoha, salah satu pengikut bodoh Naruto." jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan ejekan dengan nada datar diselingi wajah stoicnya.

"Apa katamu! Naruto nii-chan bukan orang bodoh! Dia adalah guruku yang terbaik!" teriak Konohamaru marah-marah, ia tidak terima jika gurunya dilecehkan seperti ini, apalagi di depannya, anak itu mengeraskan tangannya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tenang Konohamaru, kakak itu kuat lho. dia bukan lawan yang sepadan untuk kita." Ucap Mogi yang berusaha menenangkan Konohamaru-chan,

"Guru katamu? Jangan bercanda."

"KAU! TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

Dan disaat itu juga Juugo dan Suigetsu berdiri di depan Sasuke, berusaha melindungi Sasuke. "Tenang Juugo, Suigetsu. Aku akan melawan bocah ini, untuk mengukur seberapa jauh kekuatannya sebelum aku melawan gurunya."

"Heh? Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali Sasuke." ujar Suigetsu sambil mundur beberapa langkah, membelakangi Sasuke lagi, begitu juga dengan Juugo.

"Kita harus lari, Konohamaru. Jika kita melawan dia, kita akan mati. Lagipula kita harus menginformasikan kejadian ini kepada Hokage." Ujar Udon sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahu Konohamaru,

"Kalian pulanglah ke Konoha dan cari bantuan, aku akan menahan mereka berempat di sini…. tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Naruto nii-chan. Kasihan dia karena telah melindungi desa berulang kali, dia harus istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya." Perintah Konohamaru, Mogi sepertinya tidak ingin meninggalkan Konohamaru sendirian, namun Udon berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya, selagi itu, kita harus membawa Jonin ke sini…" Mogi mengangguk sepakat, dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Konohamaru sendirian.

"Apa kita harus mengejarnya, Sasuke?"

"Biarkan mereka pergi."

"Bocah yang sombong, percaya diri sekali dia… aku bertaruh dia akan mati di tangan Sasuke dalam hitungan detik." Pungkas Karin dengan nada angkuh, ia juga meremehkan kekuatan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mengeluarkan shuriken dari kantung ninjanya, dan membuat kunai itu menjadi banyak dalam sekejap mata. "Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu!" shuriken itu berlari mengarah ke Sasuke seorang, dan tanpa mata Sharingan Sasuke dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Konohamaru berlari ke arah Sasuke, dan mempertunjukkan seni bela dirinya. tangan kecil Konohamaru berusaha memukul kepala Sasuke, namun Sasuke dapat menangkisnya tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatannya. "Rasakan ini!" Konohamaru beralih ke tendangann, tapi pergelangan kakinya dapat dipegang oleh Sasuke, kemudian ia melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Konohamaru terlempar jauh dan terseret di atas permukaan air selama itu juga. "Sial!" gumamnya kesal. Ia bangkit lagi, dan berdiri layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Jadi hanya ini kekuatanmu, jika muridnya lemah seperti ini, tidak bisa kubayangkan seberapa lemah gurunya nanti." Ejek Sasuke yang membuat marah Konohamaru, semangat untuk mengalahkan lawannya pun semakin berkobar-kobar dalam jiwanya.

**Konoha.**

2 bocah itu telah sampai ke Konoha dengan membawa kabar buruk yang mereka alami, mereka berdua mencari-cari di mana Naruto berada, dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Mereka hanya focus mencari di mana Naruto, bukan meminta pertolongan Chunin maupun Jonin yang mereka jumpai, sampai situasi membawa mereka ke tempat Naruto sekarang berada.

"Itu Naruto nii-chan?" ucap Mogi sambil menunjuk sang Hokage dari belakang.

"Hokage keenam!" teriak Mogi dan Udon yang terlihat ngos-ngosan, karena berlari ke sana kemari untuk menemukan Naruto, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan anak-anak dan Iruka-sensei. "Oii apa yang kau lakukan! Hokage masih sibuk!" teriak Iruka-sensei marah-marah, karena acaranya diganggu oleh kedatangan Udon dan Mogi.

"B-bukan b-begitu, K-konohamaru dalam bahaya, dia diserang oleh ninja criminal, Uchiha Sasuke." mendengar itu Naruto terkejut, dan diwaktu yang sama ia telah menghilang dalam sekajap, Iruka pun cukup panik dan bergegas untuk menutup kelas dan memulangkan anak-anak.

"Kita pulang pagi, Sensei ada urusan mendadak…"

"Yeahh!"

**Air Terjun.**

"Tidak akan kumaafkan…. Jika kau mengejekku itu tidak masalah karena memang aku masih lemah, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengejek kakak Naruto, dialah orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku kagumi, bukan sebagai panutan saja melainkan seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya. Dia adalah shinobi terhebat yang pernah kukenal selain kakek Sarutobi. Yahhh!"

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Konohamaru membuat handseal menyilang di jarinya, kemudian 7-10 bayangan telah terbentuk dan berlari serentak menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Katon: Gouka Mekkakyu!" Api dengan lebar melalap habis bayangan itu, tidak menyisakan satu pun bayangan lagi.

Sungai dan Air bersatu, menjadikan air itu mendidik untuk persekian detik, dan mereka mengira Konohamaru telah tewas, sebelum dari dalam kobaran api itu muncul dua orang yang masih berlari menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan! Rasengan!" Konohamaru mengeluarkan jutsu yang diajarkan Naruto baru-baru ini, 'Jutsu itu?' Pikir Sasuke terkejut. Konohamaru masih membawa Rasengannya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, "Rasakan ini, Rase!"

Sebelum jutsu itu benar-benar mengenai Sasuke, Suigetsu menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai dan disaat itu juga tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping, serpihan air tersirat ke mana-mana, dan Sasuke yang melihat Konohamaru masih berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan dingin.

Wajah takut diperlihatkan oleh Konohamaru. Ketakutan mendera tubuhnya, kakinya gemetaran dan tidak bisa ia gerakkan. "S-sasuke, K-kau!"

Bugh!

Pukulan keras mendarat di bagian perut Konohamaru, Konohamaru langsung sempoyongan, dan terjatuh di dalam air itu, tenggelam di dalamnya. Gelembung-gelembung air yang dibuat oleh pernapasan Konohamaru masih terbentuk ke atas permukaan air, mengindikasikan dia butuh pertolongan.

"Akhirnya mati juga bocah itu, murid Naruto benar-benar lemah." Olok-olok Karin sambil membiarkan bocah itu tenggelam di dalam air yang tidak seberapa dalamnya tersebut, namun karena pukulan keras Sasuke, Konohamaru tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Di dalam air itu, Konohamaru masih menggumamkan sesuatu. 'N-naruto nii-chan, tolong aku…..' anak itu butuh pertolongan segera. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, dari dalam hutan terlihat satu orang dengan bayangan kilat dan cepatnya, ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu.

"Dia datang. . ."

Naruto muncul dari pepohonan dan langsung menceburkan diri ke sungai tersebut, untuk menolong Konohamaru. Cbyuur! Naruto telah kembali ke permukaan sambil menganggat Konohamaru dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk! N-naruto nii-chan?"

"Kerja bagus." Naruto meletakkan Konohamaru di permukaan air sungai tersebut, di aliran yang tenang. dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke. "Sebuah penghormatan didatangi langsung oleh ninja nomer satu di Konoha." Sambut Sasuke atas kedatangan Hokage keenam.

"Aku akan menyelesaikanmu di sini." dan disaat itu juga, Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu mulai bersungguh-sungguh mereka bertiga membuat pola menyerang dan bertahan. Juugo dan Suigetsu di depan sedangkan Karin menempatkan posisi di belakang Sasuke.

'Dia telah membunuh Tetua konoha Danzo dan Nagato pengguna Rinnengan, dia benar-benar Shinobi yang berbahaya aku harus waspada.' Batin Suigetsu sambil mencondongkan pedang besarnya.

'Dia kuat, mata dan cara tatapannya menunjukkan itu semua, aku tidak boleh gegabah sedikit pun.' Pikir Juugo waspada. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, bisa dikatakan mereka juga bereuni, karena sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Ketika mata Rinnengan dan Sharingan murni saling bertemu, akan timbul pertumpahan darah, siapa yang akan menang? Dan siapa yang akan kalah, semuanya demi harga diri dan tujuan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Hn, kau tidak perlu bertanya, karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya, rahasia Danzo telah kau dapat, dan untuk itu aku akan memaksamu untuk memberitahukannya kepadaku, tentang rahasia kakakku yang sebenarnya." kata Sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Benar-benar sesuai rencanaku, kau memang teman paling dekat yang pernah aku miliki, tapi karena ulahmu yang membuat kacau dunia Shinobi dan menculik adik Raikage-sama, maka sebagai Hokage keenam, aku akan menghukummu di sini.."

"Hahahahaha, lucu sekali…. kau membuatku semakin muak Naruto!" seru Sasuke tertawa lebar, tawa yang menyebarkan kebencian murni dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh desa…" ujar Naruto serius. "Konohamaru? Pulanglah ke desa."

"Tapi Naruto nii-chan?"

"Jangan membantah, cepat pulang."

"B-baik, Naruto nii-chan." Dan sebilah kunai dilemparkan Karin ketika Konohamaru meloncat ke dahan pohon untuk pergi dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya. Namun, kunai itu terpental mentah-mentah akibat Naruto mengarahkan matanya ke rute kunai yang melesat cepat.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Terima kasih, Naruto nii-chan!" teriak Konohamaru yang telah berhasil meninggalkan tempat itu. "Tunggu di situ, Naruto nii-chan, aku akan membawa bantuan."

Tiupan angin hutan di antara pohon-pohon dan hijaunya semak-semak membuat jubah Naruto berkibar dan melayang-layang, rambut putihnya juga demikian. Rambut raven hitam Sasuke juga turut melayang akibat hembusan angin yang cukup kuat tersebut, dedaunan kering berjatuhan dari tangkainya, dan mengapung di atas permukaan air yang tenang, mengambarkan suasana pertemuan sahabat karib tersebut,

Suigetsu mengawali serangkaian serangannya, dan Juugo pun turut ikut serta dalam penyerangan kali ini.. Suigetsu melibaskan pedang besarnya ke tubuh Naruto, Naruto meloncat ke atas dan di sana telah ada Juugo yang sudah bersiap untuk member bogem mentah dengan roket yang telah terbentuk di lengan kanannya. "Rasakan ini!" Naruto berhasil menghindar, kali ini dia meloncat lebih tinggi dari Juugo dan melayang-layang di udara.

"Shinra Tensei!" Juugo dan Suigetsu terhempas ke bawah, bersama dengan tekanan gravitasi yang begitu kuat sampai aliran sungai yang tenang pun kacau, seperti gelombang air di laut.. dan dasar sungai itu berlubang akibat tekanan gravitasi yang terlalu kuat. Sasuke dan Karin mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu, tersisa Juugo dan Suigetsu yang masih tertekan kuat oleh daya tekanan gravitasi tersebut.

Dan sesudahnya, Naruto menghujami daratan dengan batang karbon hitam, batang-batang hitam itu menghujam layaknya titik-titik air yang banyak, namun serangan itu hanya terfokus pada satu titik yaitu air sungai yang masih kacau.

_Durrrr Byrrrr!_

"Tidak mungkin, dalam hitungan detik Juugo dan Suigetsu tewas?" ujar Karin yang sudah tak merasakan chakra keduanya, dalam artian mereka sudah meninggal dunia… "Hahaha, kau bicara apa Karin, sesuatu seperti itu tidak akan terjadi!" teriak Juugo yang sudah dalam mode monster sedangkan Suigetsu telah berubah wujud menjadi monster air yang ganas.

Naruto turun, dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin, sorot matanya masih tajam seperti sebelumnya namun ia mulai bersungguh-sungguh, Rinnengan itu selalu mengawasi setiap detail pergerakan yang dibuat musuh, apalagi jika itu mengarah pada Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu, hal seperti itu hanya masalah sepele untuknya.. Karin dan Sasuke hanya berdiri di tepi sungai, dengan mata Sharingan Sasuke berusaha mengamati setiap gerakan-gerakan yang akan dibuat Naruto, ia akan mengumpulkan kelemahan Naruto dan melawannya jika sudah waktunya.

'Orang ini benar-benar hebat… dia tidak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan,' batin Karin dalam hatinya, namun kewaspadaan itu akhirnya muncul juga, ketika Naruto membuat handseal aneh di tangannya.

"Aku akan serius…."

"_**Chibaku Tensei"**_

To be continue

Chapter 19 END!

Yoshhh! akhirnya bisa update chapter terbaru,,,, maaf keterlambatanku ini... tapi ini masih hari rabu, jadi tidak terlalu terlambat bukan? terima kasih, aku updatenya di warnet dan hujan hujanan lho ini,... jadi tolong review ya! Jaa na!

White: Lagi-lagi dialog yang sedikit, sial!

Kurama: Ah sudahlah...


	20. Chapter 20 (Teman dekat)

Power of White ..

Dua warna

Naruto dan Sasuke, dua warna yang berbeda

Antara putih dan hitam, kebencian yang membingungkan

Bulatan hitam itu melayang di udara, bagai serangga strawberry yang kebingungan

Dan hasilnya…. Semua bahan alam, tertarik ke satu pusat, titik temu antara satu dengan yang lainnya

_**Chapter 20 update!**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Chapter 20

Teman dekat

Bulatan hitam melayang-layang di udara, semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi pergi ke atas langit yang luas, langit biru berawan itu menjadi tempatnya berhenti, dan ketika bulatan hitam itu berhenti. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya lagi. pepohonan, batu-batu besar, tanah-tanah, kerikil-kerikil, bahkan Suigetsu dan Juugo pun tertarik ke atas pusat gravitasi tersebut..

Mereka berdua seperti serangga kebingungan, bertumpu pada bebatuan yang melayang-layang tapi tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari tarikan berdaya besar itu… Karin dan Sasuke juga mulai terangkat ke atas, Sasuke berusaha meraih pepohonan yang masih berada di daratan, ia berhasil meraih dahan pohon, namun usaha itu hanya sia-sia, akhirnya mereka berempat tetap tertarik di jutsu yang melegenda tersebut.

Chibaku Tense…

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…" Naruto hanya memandang pemandangan langka itu, dengan kedua mata Rinnengannya, jubah Hokagenya berkibar-kibar terkena hembusan angin yang pelan, begitu juga rambut putihnya. Batuan besar berbentuk bulat telah terbentuk bak bulan buatan berwarna coklat, bayang-bayangnya yang besar cukup untuk menutupi sebagian wilayah hutan, dan saat Naruto mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, dia dikejutkan oleh suara lirih Sasuke.

"B-benar j-jutsu yang hebat, a-aku h-harus menggunakan jutsu terbaruku untuk menghindarinya…." ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri tergopoh dan bertumpu di batang pohon dengan satu tangannya.

Naruto terdiam dan berbalik badan, ia cukup terkejut karena Sasuke berhasil lolos dari jutsu yang hanya bisa digunakan 1 kali dalam 1 bulan… dan tidak hanya itu, jutsu tersebut memiliki daya guna chakra yang besar untuk mengaktifkannya, oleh sebab itu, Naruto mulai merasakan dampak akibat mengeluarkan jutsu Chibaku Tense.

Naruto juga dikejutkan lagi ketika Karin muncul dari belakang Sasuke. "Aku memiliki rantai emas yang cukup kuat untuk menahan daya tarik jutsu itu… jangan remehkan aku." Ujar Karin dengan nada meremehkan. Naruto masih terdiam, sementara itu mata Rinnengannya terus menatap mata Sharingan Sasuke yang masih tersisa sebelah saja.

'Izanagi lagi kah?' pikir Naruto dingin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan menghancurkan desa!" seru Sasuke ngotot, ia pun berlari ke arah Naruto sambil mengenggam gagang pedangnya, aliran listrik telah menyelimuti pedang itu… ketika pedang itu diayunkan, Slsshhh! Naruto menghindarinya dengan gesit, tidak ada gerakan yang terbuang.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan satu mata? Sasuke?" ucap Naruto di tengah-tengah pertempuran jarak dekat mereka.

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang…"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang cerewet?"

"HAH! Itu sudah tidak penting lagi, kau adalah pemimpin Konoha, dan aku akan memusnahkan semua orang yang berkaitan dengan Konoha…."

"Apa hanya itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Yeah! Tentu saja, karena aku ingin membalaskan dendam kakakku.."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke…" Naruto berhenti bergerak. Dan Sasuke memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk menebas tangannya. Tangan kiri Naruto terlempar dan tercebur ke sungai, darah mengucur dari lengan kirinya, membasahi kain putih itu menjadi merah darah.

'Kenapa dia tidak bergerak? Apa dia sengaja untuk menerima serangan itu?" batin Sasuke yang mendapati kejanggalan dari serangannya tersebut, tebasannya dapat dengan mudah memotong tangan kiri Naruto.

"Bagus, Sasuke…" ujar Karin yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu dari kejauhan. Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat senang sekali, melihat Sasuke unggul dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Memang aku sengaja, dengan ini kita seimbang bukan?"

"Sial! Berhenti meremehkanku, dasar sampah!" Sasuke melesat cepat dan menuju ke posisi Naruto, namun Naruto masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke, jadi dia belum mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengintainya dari belakang.

"Sampah? Berhentilah membual.."

Pughhh..

Naruto berbalik dengan sangat cepat, dan berhasil mencekik leher Sasuke. "K-kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini? bukankah mata itu?" efek percikan air menghiasi pertarungan mereka berdua, suara gaduh dan bising dari angin yang kencang menambah nuansa mencekam pertarungan antara dua teman dekat. "Karena bukan kau saja yang menderita, Sasuke." ucap Naruto singkat.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam… Naruto pun melemparkan Sasuke ke bebatuan namun Sasuke berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga dapat berdiri dengan stabil. Karin masih mengawasi pertarungan mereka berdua, terlihat kekuatan yang berat sebelah meskipun sebelumnya serangan Sasuke berhasil memotong tangan kiri Naruto. "Aku yakin, Sasuke dapat memotong tangannya dengan mudah tadi, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia kuat sekali? serangan taijutsu Sasuke bisa digagalkan dengan mentah oleh anak itu.. Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage keenam Konoha benar-benar hebat." Puja-puji Karin tentang kehebatan Naruto, namun dia juga tahu bahwa pemuda berambut putih itu masih seumuran dengannya.

"Orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti pecundang…." Imbuhnya.

Dan Sasuke mencoba menggunakan jutsu matanya untuk membuat Naruto terjebak dalam ilusinya. "Sharingan!" mata itu berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan, dan berhasil membawa Naruto terseret dalam genjutsunya.

Naruto telah kembali ke masa lalu, tepatnya saat penduduk mencaci maki dirinya, menghina dan membuang dirinya tanpa sebab. Sekarang dia menjelma menjadi anak kecil yang sebatang kara, mondar-mandir ke sana ke sini, tidak tahu tujuan yang pasti.

"Ini masa laluku? Genjutsu kah?"

"Mati sana, dasar anak rubah!"

"Anak sepertimu, tidak akan berguna bagi desa, kau tau tidak!"

"Mati…."

"Mati…."

"Mati…."

"Cepat mati sana, bocah sialan….."

Tes tes tes. Air mata menetes dari kedua mata biru langitnya. "Aku menangis? Genjutsu macam ini? kenapa dia mencoba mengingatkanku akan masa lalu? Apa dia bodoh? Semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah buang-buang waktu…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke telah berada di depan matanya, Sasuke kecil yang tersenyum dengan kakaknya. "Sasuke?"

"Ayo bermain bersama, Naruto."

Genjutsu itu berakhir, Naruto yang terlarut-larut akan dunia buatan yang akan menyenangkan itu, terbuai dan terlena, dia lupa bahwa dirinya sekarang telah tertusuk oleh pedang berlapis Chidori yang telah menusuk perutnya sampai tertembus ke belakang. darah keluar dari mulutnya, begitu banyak begitu merah. "Oughh…"

"Kau terlalu focus akan genjutsu itu, Naruto."

Sasuke menusukkan pedang itu semakin dalam dan semakin dalam, membuat Naruto lebih menderita lagi, sakitnya tidak bisa dikira, tusukan pedang listrik itu benar-benar menyakitkan… Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke, dan berkata. "Seorang Hokage tidak akan mati semudah ini bukan?" tanpa disadari, tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi burung-burung hitam yang misterius, burung itu terbang ke segala arah.

"Kau terlalu yakin, sampai kau tidak tahu… bahwa kaulah yang memanipulasi dirimu sendiri…" pertarungan semakin rumit, Naruto telah menusuk Sasuke dari belakang, tentu saja menggunakan pedang berlapis Chidori yang telah digunakan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Oughh? B-bagaimana bisa?" ujar Sasuke tidak percaya, darah mengalir dari perutnya, begitu juga dari mulutnya. "Oughh.." darah merah itu terus membanjiri mulut Sasuke sampai penuh mengalir perlahan membasahi dagunya. Dan ketika Naruto terus menusukkan pedang Chidori itu dengan dingin Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'onya..

"Bohong kan? mustahil, dia mengalahkan Sasuke dalam Genjutsu?" pikir Karin yang sedikit menyangga kacamatanya, terlihat ia begitu serius melihat pertarungan tersebut.

Naruto terkaget, ia pun terpental akibat Susano'o yang tiba-tiba saja memukulnya dengan keras. Namun Naruto masih bisa menyeimbangkan badannya dan kembali berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Mata Rinnengan itu selalu menunjukkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, bahkan Karin yang berusaha menyimpulkan perang Genjutsu itu seperti mati kutu, pemikirannya dibuat buntu oleh kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal dari sang Hokage keenam.

Rinnengan adalah tingkatan mata yang lebih tinggi daripada Sharingan, maka dari itu Rinnengan bisa membuat Genjutsu lebih hebat daripada Sharingan bahkan Mangekyou Sharingan sekalipun…, tidak ada titik lemah yang dimiliki Naruto, walaupun menganalisa sampai berapa jam, hal itu percuma saja… di sini Naruto hanya mempermainkan Sasuke, menganggap dirinya sebagai boneka kecil, teman dekatnya yang dulu pernah membuatnya tersenyum. Ketika tangan kiri Naruto terputus, semburat senyum diperlihatkan Sasuke dari lekuk bibirnya…. Tapi itu berbeda…

"Tentang tanganku ini…. lupakan saja,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rasa sakitmu…. tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang aku terima sekarang… bahkan jika tanganku dipotong terus-menerus… aku tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke, sebagai Hokage aku lebih memilih jalan perdamaian, kau bukan musuhku, kau temanku… dan untuk itulah aku di sini… meyakinkanmu kembali…"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto!?" seru Sasuke yang terlihat marah, kobaran api berwarna biru keungu-unguan masih menyelubungi tubuhnya dan telah terbentuk sempurna, wajah tengu yang begitu menakutkan.

"Kembalilah ke desa…. Bangunlah keluarga Uchiha dari awal, aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi, kau harus meminta maaf kepada Raikage dan Adiknya… apa kau-" sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Susano'o Sasuke telah mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di permukaan air. "Sebaiknya kau diam saja!" teriak Sasuke yang semakin marah terhadap perhatian yang diberikan Naruto, ia berpikir semua itu hanyalah membuang-buang waktu, membalas dendam lebih penting daripada segalanya….

"Kau yang tidak punya keluarga, tau apa tentang kehidupanku… matilah!" teriaknya semakin menjadi-jadi, anak panah berbahan dasar chakra yang dihasilkan oleh mata Mangekyou Sharingan telah ia luncurkan bersamaan dengan benang chakra yang menjadi pelontarnya.

Anak panah itu melesat cepat menuju target sasaran, Naruto masih diam di tempat menunggu anak panah itu benar-benar menusuknya, sampai mata Rinenggannya mematahkan serangan tersebut dengan mudahnya, anak panah yang diluncurkan Sasuke tidak berdampak apa-apa bagi Naruto, Sasuke mulai frustasi dan mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya.

"Amaterasu!"

Kobaran api hitam mengejar-ngejar Naruto, Naruto berusaha menghindar dan menghindar berpikir untuk tidak terkena serangan itu, karena jika terkena akan berdampak besar bagi tubuhnya. Api abadi itu terus mengincar di mana pun Naruto berada. "Sial!" ujar Sasuke yang masih memfokuskan api hitamnya ke tubuh Naruto yang bergerak lincah dari tempat satu ke tempat lain.

'Aku terkagum dengannya, padahal dia hanya mempunyai satu mata, namun dia bisa menggunakan Susano'o dan Amaterasu sekaligus, apakah dia sudah melatihnya sebelum ini?' batin Naruto yang masih menghindari serangan api hitam beruntun itu, dan akhirnya api hitam itu mengepung Naruto dari empat arah sekaligus sehingga Naruto terkena api hitam itu.

Api hitam itu melalap habis jubah putih Naruto beserta tubuhnya. Naruto masih tengkurap di permukaan air, dia bagai mayat yang telah terapung selama berminggu-munggu, tidak harapan, tidak ada kehidupan, dan melihat itu, Sasuke yakin bahwa dirinya telah memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

"Dari dulu kau masih sama saja Naruto, kau terlalu lemah untukku, sampai sekarang semua itu tidak berubah sedikit pun. Heh? Mengecewakan." Dan tubuh Naruto pun tenggelam bersamaan dengan seringai yang dipertunjukkan Sasuke.

"Dia kalah? Tapi ini terlalu cepat bukan? aku juga tidak bisa merasakan chakranya. Apa benar dia kalah?" ucap Karin yang masih ragu, namun dia juga senang bisa melihat Sasuke mengalahkan Naruto.

"Kau menang Sasuke!" teriaknya sumringah sambil berlari ke arah pemuda raven itu, sampai seseorang turun dari langit dan datang kembali seperti kemunculannya sebelumnya..

"T-tidak mungkin…" ujar Karin tak percaya, kenyataan ini bagaikan Genjutsu, semua yang telah dilakukan Sasuke seperti permainan belaka, bahkan bagi wanita itu, Sasuke tidak bertarung dengan Naruto melainkan hanya dipermainkan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau akan hal itu, dan untuk sekali lagi.

Naruto berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata Rinnengan yang lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Rambut putihnya diterbangkan angin, melayang-layang bagai dedaunan yang bergoyang akibat irama angin, begitu juga dengan rambut raven Sasuke.. namun berbeda dengan wajah dingin yang diperlihatkan Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal itu, dia menyimpan emosi yang hampir meluap di kepalanya, menahannya dengan segala cara termasuk mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeratkan giginya…

"Sial….!" Ujar Sasuke yang berusaha meluapkan kemarahannya, dan disamping itu Karin menyadari bahwa sebenarnya…

"Dia itu siapa? dia terlalu kuat untuk Sasuke.."

"Sasuke! lebih baik kita mundur, percuma kau melawannya!" teriak Karin yang memperingatkan Sasuke akan bahaya yang akan diterimanya jika melawan Naruto lebih dari ini.

"Berisik! Aku akan mengalahkannya di sini, dan mengungkap kebenaran yang ada…" jawab Sasuke tak mau tau, ia tidak berpaling sedikit pun, dan tetap bersikukuh melawan Naruto yang notabene tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala, Sasuke." Naruto mengeluarkan batang hitam dari lengan kanannya, dan melesat cepat ke belakang Sasuke yang masih terselimuti Susano'o. Naruto menusukkan batang hitam itu, namun pecah karena Susano'o tersebut terlalu kuat, kulitnya terlalu keras untuk batang hitam Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik cepat dengan sigap ia langsung menjawab serangan itu dengan serangan balasan yang tidak kalah menakutkan, tangan besar Susano'o itu menghantam tubuh Naruto, Naruto terpental dan menghantam pohon yang cukup besar, daun-daun hijau pohon itu berjatuhan ke tanah dan ke air, dan ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih tergeletak di sana, tubuh Naruto yang menghantam tadi berubah menjadi burung gagak yang terbang ke langit, dari dalam air dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang telah bangkit dengan sangat cepatnya, Naruto memukul dagu Sasuke dengan pukulan keras sampai Sasuke tidak bisa mempertahankan mode Susano'onya, ia terseret ke permukaan air dan sulit untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri lagi.

"Hn tch."

Sasuke hanya bisa terduduk dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto untuk menyerangnya, sampai serangan memanipulasi gravitasi diaktifkan Naruto lagi, Sasuke tertarik ke tangan kanan Naruto dan saat itulah, batang hitam yang telah dipegang di tangan kanannya ia tusukkan di perut Sasuke untuk sekali lagi, kali ini Sasuke sudah tak bisa berkutik, serangan telak telah tersemat di bagian organ dalamnya yang rawan akan kematian, Naruto menyadari serangannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan itu.….

"Uoghh…" darah mengucur deras dari mulut Sasuke, kali ini bagai air terjun kecil yang kental akan darah, terlalu kental sampai terlihat menjijikkan.

Karin yang melihat Sasuke tersungkur tak berdaya, langsung berlari ke arahnya, memberikan pertolongan pertama untuknya. "Sasuke? cepat gigit ini.." Karin menggulung pakaiannya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menggigitnya.

Naruto melihati teman dekatnya itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Mata Rinnengan itu begitu mengerikan dan menimbulkan gambaran jelas takdir yang menyakitkan bagi penggunanya. Sasuke pun mengigit tangan Karin dan sedikit demi sedikit lukanya tertutup kembali namun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Percuma, dia sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, lukanya terlalu parah…." Ucap Naruto lirih, nada pelannya menambah suasana di tengah-tengah maut akan menjemput tersebut, wajah dingin Naruto tidak merubah suasana itu, Karin yang menyadari itu juga mengerti… matanya berkaca-kaca dan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya, mengalir tanpa henti-henti mengindikasikan bahwa wanita itu begitu mencintainya.

Hembusan angin terasa dingin kala itu, daun-daun kering berhamburan ke sungai yang mengalir tenang. Tidak ada yang bisa menduga kematian, bahkan orang terkuat, Naruto juga tidak tau bahwa akhirnya dia yang akan membunuh temannya sendiri, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain bukan? jika desa yang ia lindungi didatangi penyusup seperti Sasuke, dia tidak akan tinggal diam, karena dia adalah Hokage keenam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa lalu adalah masa lalu dan masa depan adalah masa depan,,, ketika dua teman dekat berdampingan mereka akan selalu tersenyum bersama, itulah yang ingin dirasakan oleh Naruto sekarang. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Karin, dengan tetesan air mata Karin masih berharap ada keajaiban yang bisa menolong kehidupan Sasuke, "Hiks-hiks…" tangisannya semakin tersedu-sedu ketika detak jantung Sasuke berangsur lambat, semakin lemah dan lemah…. "Tidak ini tidak mungkin terjadi…" Naruto telah berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke, matanya yang dingin menatap mata Sasuke yang telah terpejam, sepertinya inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri penderitaan yang selama ini mendarah daging di kehidupan Sasuke, lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan batang hitam dari lengan kanannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau manusia atau bukan! jangan bilang kau akan membunuh Sasuke!" teriak Karin dalam jeritan tangis yang begitu menyakitkan, matanya berlinang air mata, kacamata yang ia kenakan pun basah terkena air matanya. air mata keluar banyak, dan itu sangat membuatnya syok.

"K-kau kejami sekali…" imbuh Karin yang sekarang ini menghadang Naruto dengan tubuhnya agar Naruto tidak menusuk tubuh Sasuke dengan batang hitam itu, Naruto diam saja. matanya masih menatap tajam iris berlinang air mata milik Karin, Naruto mengangkat batang hitam itu tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menusukkan senjata itu ke tubuh Karin dan Sasuke.

Dan Karin hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mata, takut jika sewaktu-waktu batang hitam itu menusuk tubuhnya… namun perkiraannya salah, Naruto tidak jadi menusuk keduanya, ia tidak berniat untuk membunuh wanita itu dan membuang batang hitam itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau..?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kali ini ia mengendong Sasuke, "Aku bukan manusia sekejam itu… kau tau?" ucap Naruto pelan, suara lembut itu terdengar berbisik di telinga Karin, masuk sedalam-dalamnya, mengubah pemikirannya dan menganggap Naruto bukan orang yang ia kira seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto menggendong Sasuke dengan penuh hati-hati, supaya luka yang ada di perutnya tidak melebar. "Waktu itu, kau juga melakukan ini kan?"

_**(Flashback….)**_

"Huh? Kali ini kita berdua yang menjalankan misi? Padahal aku tidak ingin berpasangan dengannya, Sandaime…" keluh kesah Naruto yang merasa dirinya lebih hebat daripada laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Uchiha Sasuke lebih berpengalaman daripada kau Naruto, dia kuat dan cerdas, pemikirannya juga sempurna, seharusnya kau belajar darinya…" Sandaime malah merendahkan Naruto dan meninggikan Sasuke,

"Kau dengar itu kan?" timpal Sasuke yang membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit.

"Tcih, aku tidak selemah itu dattebayou,," grutu Naruto kesal, dan mereka berdua pun melaksanakan misi bersama, kali ini meringkus bandit-bandit yang selalu menjarah dagangan pasar masyarakat desa terpencil selatan Konoha tepatnya 10 km dari Konoha.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, Sasuke terlihat memegang sesuatu dan membentangkannya, berupa peta desa tujuan, di mana bandit-bandit itu biasa menjarah para pedagang pasar. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Terlalu dekat."

"Hmm, tapi itu apa?"

"Peta. Bodoh."

"Teme, kau selalu bikin aku kesal ttebayou…" ujar Naruto marah-marah sendiri, dan Sasuke pun tampak cuek dan melanjutkan jalannya sembari melihat-lihat peta itu dengan seksama, "Lebih baik kau ikuti semua perintahku.. di sini aku leader.."

"Leader katamu! Hokage ketiga tidak bilang apa-apa tentang leader…"

"Karena kau memasang telingamu di rumah."

"Apa katamu, ngajak berantem !"

"Hn…" dan mereka berdua sampai di desa itu, dan semak-semak adalah tempat mereka mengintai dari kejauhan, "Ayo kita habisi mereka,"

"Sabar, kita harus menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu…"

"Tapi…"

Mereka berdua melihat para pedagang dijarah habis-habisan, dagangan mereka dirampas semuanya dan warung-warung serta lapak yang berdiri rapi di pasar dihancurkan oleh para bandit yang tidak bertanggung jawab tersebut, hal itu menimbulkan rasa marah yang besar pada Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk segera bertindak.

"Hoi Naruto, tunggu!" seru Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, sedangkan Naruto telah berlari menuju sekawanan bandit itu, "Kau terlalu lama, Sasuke!"

"Sial dia itu, selalu berbuat seenaknya, apa boleh buat." Sasuke tersenyum, dan ia pun juga bergegas untuk segera menumpas para bandit itu.

"Siapa mereka!?" teriak salah satu bandit, dan bandit-bandit itu mengeluarkan senjata-senjatanya, berupa gada, pedang, dan kapak masing-masing memegang satu.

"Jurus seribu bayangan berganda!"

"Jurus api teknik bola api!"

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan para bandit itu, namun disaat-saat terakhir, salah satu bandit yang masih tidak terima akan kekalahannya meluncurkan anak panah ke kaki Naruto. Clpp! Panah itu menancap dan racunnya berwarna keungu-unguan mulai masuk ke dalam kakinya.

"Rasakan pembasalanku…" ujar bandit itu disaat-saat terakhirnya.

"Aduhhh."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan sakitnya, dan mereka berdua pun menerima ucapan terima kasih dari para penduduk desa kecil tersebut, dan pulang dengan senyuman yang rergambar jelas di wajah mereka. tapi….

"Pada akhirnya seperti ini kah?"

"Hahaha, maaf ya Sasuke.. kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan."

"Merepotkan,"

Naruto pun memasang ekspresi cemberut, dan ketika ia merasakan punggung teman dekatnya, ia juga merasakan kehangatan pertemanan, atau bisa dibilang teman dekat.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Naruto masih berjalan pelan melewati pepohonan hutan yang lebat, tiupan angin menyambut perjalanan mereka, dan sekarang semuanya tahu bahwa teman dekat itu tidak bisa terpisahkan. Karin masih mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang,

'Naruto dan Sasuke kah? dulu Sasuke pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. dia ingin kembali ke Konoha ketika dia sudah menyelesaikan urusan balas dendamnya.. tapi apakah itu benar dari hatinya? Apa Naruto lah yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk membalas dendam? Buatku itu tidak masalah, selagi dia tidak membebani dirinya sendiri dengan balas dendam, karena itulah hal yang bisa membuatnya semakin jauh dari keluarga dan kakaknya.'

"Kau wanita berambut merah…."

"Aapa?"

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya selama ini, dia teman yang berharga untukku.. tapi setelah ini, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku telah mematikan organ-organ penting yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, agar dia tidak bisa menggunakan taijutsu, genjutsu maupun ninjutsu, dengan kekuatanku aku bisa melumpuhkan aliran chakranya, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya dan jika saatnya tiba. Aku akan membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala.." Naruto memasang wajah ragu, awan-awan putih yang melayang di atas langit tersenyum kepadanya, terbang di langit luas yang tak terbatas, suara kaki khas sepatu ninja yang tersentuh tanah juga menemani perjalanan mereka bertiga ke Konoha. Dan Karin, masih terhenyak mendengar perkataan itu, dirinya tidak percaya, tapi dia merasa lega.

"Hokage keenam? bagaimana dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo?" tanya Karin yang sedikit mencemaskan keadaan mereka berdua.

"Maaf sekali, mereka berdua sudah mati, tekanan gravitasi Chibaku Tense sangat kuat, jadi aku pikir bebatuan itu telah mengubur mereka hidup-hidup," jawab Naruto singkat. Wanita berkacamata itu berbalik sebentar dan melihat bulatan batu yang masih melayang di udara, seperti sebuah planet kecil yang muncul dari tempat yang tak terduga. Ketika ia melihatnya dengan seksama, maka terkenang kenangan indah bersama dua temannya itu,

"Terima kasih Juugo, Suigetsu."

Akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Karin telah tiba di Konoha, Naruto pun langsung menuju ke tempat bawah tanah Konoha, di situ adalah tempat pengasingan bagi para criminal yang mengacau di dunia Shinobi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Karin yang merasa aneh dengan tempat tersebut.

"Sasuke akan kutempatkan di tempat paling istimewa, di sini terdapat sebuah kamar yang dikhususkan untuk criminal spesial, aku yakin dia akan nyaman tinggal di sini.." Naruto membukakan pintu kamar yang ia maksud, Karin terkejut ketika ruangan rumah sakit terdapat di dalam penjara bawah tanah.

"Selagi dia di sini, dia akan dirawat seintensif mungkin sampai lukanya sembuh…"

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi terima kasih banyak…!" ujar Karin yang membungkuk hormat, Naruto pun hanya diam saja, dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Selagi aku masih hidup, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan…" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamar itu kembali.

Naruto kembali ke tempatnya bekerja, namun sebelum itu, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Konohamaru. "Naruto nii-chan apa kau berhasil mengalahkannya?"

"Tentu saja. dia sudah kabur sekarang,"

"Team Iruka-sensei sedang mencari keberadaanmu lho…. ehh? T-t-tanganmu?"

"Heh? Biarkan saja.." Naruto pun masuk ke tempatnya bekerja, dan kembali mengerjakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan,.

"Naruto nii-chan!" teriak Konohamaru yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto karena ia melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang buntung. Namun Naruto tetap diam saja, tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Konohamaru.

"Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sakura nee-san." Batin Konohamaru sambil berlari menjauhi gedung pemerintahan yang baru untuk menemui Sakura.

**Sunagakure…**

Sementara itu Kazekage muda sudah tak sabar menunggu hari esok yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. "Akhirnya besok, pertemuan para Kage diadakan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bekerja sama denganmu, Naruto," ucap Gaara yang berdiri di atas gedung tertinggi di Suna, ditemani angin yang menghembus pelan beserta pasir-pasirnya.

To be continue

Chapter 20 END

Kemarin kan saya update hari rabu, jadi minggu ini harusnya hari rabu, berhubung ada reviewers yang bkin saya sakit hati, langsung saja saya update, kebetulan pas ke warnet juga...

tapi gapapalah, jangan lupa fave, follow sama reviewnya ya! aku tunggu... dan tambahan POW tidak akan sampai perang dunia Shinobi keempat, kalau sampai ke sana, bakal lama tamatnya ... dan saya sudah kepikiran ttg ending yang cocok ...

udah segitu aja mungkin? ada yang mau ditanyakan sebelumnya? kalau enggak saya permisi dulu, terima kasih udah baca POW sampai chapter 20 .. Arigatou ttebayou!

See you next week !


	21. Chapter Spesial (Pertemuan Kage)

Ketika orang-orang melihat sang Hokage berambut putih itu, sebagian besar dari mereka mengatakan, rambut itu mirip dengan Jiraiya-sama, dan dalam benak mereka berpikir 'Naruto adalah titisan Jiraiya, berarti dia memiliki sifat dan sikap yang sama dengan Jiraiya', tapi apakah itu benar?

_**Chapter 21 (spesial) update! (5 k!)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 21

Pertemuan Kage

Desa Konoha, desa yang asri, nyaman dan tentram, masih banyak hal-hal positif yang bisa kita lihat ketika melihat desa elok nan permai tersebut, dedaunan hijau yang berlubang adalah asal muasal nama desa itu terbentuk, ketika dua anak kecil mengumbar idealisme gila mereka tentang kedamaian dunia Shinobi yang sulit untuk digapai, berangan-angan seolah hal itu mudah untuk dicapai, tertawa bersama di sebuah perbukitan yang berakhir dengan pahatan patung Kage, memang kedamaian belum terealisasikan tapi ada satu orang yang bisa melanjutkan angan-angan dan impian bodoh itu, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage keenam Konoha.

Goresan tinta tipis terbubuh di selembar kertas dokumen penting desa, seorang pemuda terduduk di kursi Kage sambil sesekali membaca informasi perkembangan ekonomi dunia Shinobi. Dia tersenyum, kata-kata di Koran itu lah yang membuat senyuman itu terukir di bibirnya, _Ekonomi desa-desa dan negara besar mulai membaik dan berangsur stabil, Konoha mulai menyuplai berbagai bahan pokok dan kebutuhan sehari-hari untuk kepentingan desa-desa kecil. _Naruto membalik halaman berikutnya sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya, namun perhatiannya teralihkan ketika pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, dilihatnya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja datang sembari memasang raut muka khawatir.

"Sakura?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto dan memegang lengan kirinya, dirasakannya kehampaan dari luar lengan putih tersebut. tidak ada apa-apa di dalam lengan itu, hanya kekosongan yang dapat ia rasakan.

"K-kau benar-benar b-bodoh !" air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata aquamarine Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia tidak boleh bersikap egois dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia sangat khawatir terhadap apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto, orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Untuk alasannya, ia tidak begitu memperdulikan itu, yang terpenting adalah…. Keselamatan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilangkan, jangan berbuat seenaknya sendiri… kau itu panutan desa! kau adalah Hokage keenam, tidak seharusnya kau yang langsung turun tangan ke lapangan, aku kan sudah bilang itu berulang kali! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya!"

Naruto hanya diam saja, mengabaikan Sakura bukan pilihan yang terbaik, ia pun menatap matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan mata Rinnengannya, mata indah dan masih suci Sakura melihat mata yang penuh kebencian serta kegelapan dunia milik Naruto, ketika dua pasang mata itu saling menatap, air mata senantiasa mengalir lagi, kali ini sampai membanjiri pipi Sakura, basah semua pipi lembutnya.

"Maaf Sakura…" sedikit ungkapan singkat yang berasal dari ujung bibir sang Hokage, melumpuhkannya membuatnya ingin mendekap hangat pemuda berjubah putih bertuliskan Rokudaime tersebut. ingin rasanya memeluknya, tapi dia tau… itu tidak mungkin. 'Wanita sepertiku, mana mungkin bisa memeluknya, dia membenciku…' pikir wanita berparas cantik itu sambil menyembunyikan air matanya di balik kedua tangannya yang hampir menutupi wajah secara keseluruhan.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, mereka berhadapan satu sama lain, dan secara mengejutkan Hokage yang memiliki sifat dingin itu memeluk tubuh Sakura, dan ia tersenyum ketika ia memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura. baginya, itu adalah pelukan paling nyaman yang pernah ia rasakan. "Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa mendekapmu, karena kau tau? aku tidak memiliki dua tangan sekarang," semburat senyum tergambar di wajah sang Hokage. Tanpa melihat wajah Naruto, Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu..

"Aku tau itu… Aku tau itu…. Hiks Hiks Hiks…."

"Mengenai Sasuke-"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya… kau melawan dia bukan?"

"Iya.."

"Souka, aku mengerti sekarang… akhirnya…" mereka berdua melepas pelukannya, Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tersisa bekas-bekas air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Akhirnya?"

"Penderitaannya tentang pembalasan dendam telah berakhir bukan? dia memang cinta pertamaku, dan ketika aku melihat kelakukannya yang semakin hari semakin brutal, aku berpikir sekali lagi, untuk apa aku mencintai pria seperti itu? bahkan dia tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali."

"Kau bisa menemuinya, Sakura.. aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana. Tempat dimana Sasuke dirawat.." ucap Naruto sambil tetap memasang wajah tenang, menstabilkan dirinya sendiri supaya ia dapat mengendalikan pikirannya yang kosong. Sakura mengangguk, ia ingin menengok keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang, karena sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki yang notabene adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu dulu, Naruto."

Naruto mengerti, dan tidak lama setelah proses penyembuhan yang berlangsung sedikit lama, lumayan menyita waktu, akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke tempat Sasuke, penjara bawah tanah Konoha.

Naruto dan Sakura telah berjalan di lorong yang sepi, di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat sel-sel penjara bawah tanah yang diprioritaskan untuk tahanan kelas kakap, hanya sebagian kecil shinobi yang tau akan penjara bawah tanah itu, maka dari itu penjagaan di sana sangat ketat bahkan ninja hebat pun tidak akan mudah untuk kabur dari penjara dengan pengawasan super ketat tersebut. derap langkah kaki terdengar memantul di dinding-dinding lorong, semakin mendekati ruangan Sasuke, semakin berdebar detak jantung Sakura.

"Perasaan ini…."

Naruto masih berjalan di samping Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan kerisauan yang telah mendera pikiran Sakura, buatnya itu hanya sekedar rasa keingintahuan yang berlebih, atau bisa dibilang dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. wanita berlidah dua, apakah istilah itu cocok untuk wanita yang baru-baru ini menyatakan cinta kepada sang Hokage?

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto, wanita itu ingin mengenggam tangan kuat Naruto, memberi kode kepada sang Hokage agar percaya kepadanya, bahwa cintanya benar-benar tulus. Sakura menunjukkan senyuman manis di bibirnya membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan akhirnya mereka telah sampai di ujung lorong, sebuah pintu telah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Ini kamarnya?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Naruto langsung membukakan pintu tersebut. Sakura terkejut, pemuda berambut raven telah duduk termenung di ranjangnya sedangkan di sampingnya duduk Karin sambil menyuapinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ini aaa Sasuke?" satu sendok berisi makanan lembut itu masih Karin suapkan ke mulut Sasuke, namun mulut Sasuke tidak mau terbuka dari tadi, membuatnya kesusahan untuk menyuapinya.

"Ahh, makan Sasuke, nanti tambah sakit lho.." ucap Karin yang memberi dorongan dan semangat untuk Sasuke tentu saja dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang seorang wanita.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Karin menoleh ke arah pintu, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Heh? Hokage-sama? dan…?"

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli terhadap kehadiran Naruto dan Sakura, ia masih melamun melihat ke depan tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan, perban terlilit di sekeliling perutnya menutupi lukanya yang cukup parah, perban kotak juga menutupi mata Sasuke yang telah kosong … Naruto dan Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, namun pemuda yang masih melamun itu, tak urung juga memberi ucapan atau sekedar salam sapa antara sesama team 7 yang baru pertama kali berkumpul semenjak kepergiannya 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, teman Sasuke…" ucapan perkenalan disampaikan Sakura sambil membungkuk dan memperlihatkan senyumannya, mengekspresikan dirinya bahwa dia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada wanita berambut merah ini, yang telah menjaga Sasuke selama ini.

"Uzumaki Karin. Salam kenal oops." Naruto terkejut ketika dia membawa-bawa nama klannya yang terselip di namanya.

"Uzumaki?" ucap Sakura reflect, karena ia tahu Naruto juga memiliki marga seperti itu, wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kalian dari klan yang sama?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Huh? Bisa jadi.."

"….." Naruto tidak perduli mengenai klan Karin yang sama dengannya, padahal itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk tentang kedua orang tua Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya masa bodoh, memikirkan semua itu cuma buang-buang waktu.

Dan perhatian kembali lagi tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke. pemuda berambut hitam raven itu masih melamun saja, pikirannya kosong, seperti manusia yang sudah tak memiliki tujuan hidup dan ujung-ujungnya mengakhiri hidupnya dengan alasan bodoh, wajah Sakura masih risau dirinya tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke.

Karin masih berusaha menyuapi Sasuke, tapi satu suapan pun belum masuk ke dalam mulutnya, meskipun begitu wanita tersebut tetap sabar, mengiyakan segala permintaan Sasuke, menunggu kepulihannya sampai kapan pun, tidak ada batasan dalam mencintai, dan ia tahu betul memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan oleh tuhan ini, benar-benar berharga. Bagi wanita berambut merah itu, waktu bersama Sasuke, adalah waktu terindah yang pernah ia jalani, jadi satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, tiap menitnya akan sangat berarti baginya, iya sangat berarti.

"Aaaa? Sasuke?" pinta Karin untuk membuka mulut Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih tidak mau membuka mulutya, ia hanya duduk mematung, lamunannya tidak diketahui sudah sejauh mana, dan untuk itulah, Naruto dan Sakura mulai merasa iba kepadanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Melihat keadaan temannya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan tersebut, Naruto ikut campur tangan, sang Hokage berjalan mendekatinya, menatap matanya yang tidak bisa menatap mata Rinnengan miliknya. "Kau melihat apa Sasuke? lihat aku…"

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Naruto, ia menatap wajah dingin Naruto, wajah yang haus akan kebencian, bukankah itu benar? Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bersembunyi dibalik gelar Hokage.

"Naruto?" kata-kata itu membuat Karin sedikit lega, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke berbicara setelah tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar manusia yag tidak berguna…"

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke, kau bukan…"

"Diamlah, Karin. Aku memang manusia yang tidak berguna."

Melihat kalimat keputusasaan yang dari tadi terucap dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto senantiasa tak bisa menahan emosinya, tapi untuk apa dia emosi? Karena hal itu hanya membuang-buang ekspresinya, dan sekarang ia hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Sasuke sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung ninjanya.

"Aku tidak tau ini apa. Tapi cobalah untuk membukanya, aku menemukan buku ini di rumahmu, maaf aku masuk tanpa izin, karena ada yang ingin aku periksa di sana, ketidak jelasan misi rahasia dan informasi Danzo membuatku harus berputar otak, dan aku memikirkannya hanya untukmu, teman dekatku, ketika kau sudah bisa mempercayaiku atau melakukan hal yang baik minimal menghargai seseorang yang menyayangimu, suatu saat aku akan datang dan mengembalikan semuanya…. ini ambilah…"

Seorang seperti Naruto berbasa-basi, sebenarnya itu bukan gayanya tapi melihat kondisi Sasuke yang mencemaskan, dia tidak begitu memperdulikan sifatnya sendiri, semuanya hanya demi teman yang telah berusaha membunuhnya, berususah payah hanya demi kepentingan yang tidak masuk akal.

Saat Sasuke membuka buku itu,tiba-tiba saja air mata berlinang dari pelupuk matanya, mata dinginnya itu terus menitikkan butiran-butiran air yang perlahan membasahi pipinya.. tidak henti-hentinya ia menangis membaca kata-kata pilu yang tertulis rapi dicatatan sang kakak tercinta, Uchiha Itachi.

'Untuk Sasuke…. Jika kau telah membaca buku ini, berarti kau telah berhasil membunuh kakak, (senyuman) kakak benar-benar bangga kepadamu, kau semakin kuat dan kuat, dan sekarang kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri.. kekuatan itulah yang menghubungkan tali persaudaraan kita, kau di dunia dan kakak di sini, di tempat yang jauh, kakak akan selalu mengawasimu dari sini..oleh karena itu bangunlah keluarga Uchiha dari awal lagi, kakak mempercayaimu Sasuke..'

Sasuke membalikkan kertas itu ke halaman selanjutnya sampai seterusnya.

'Hari ini aku bermain dengan Sasuke.'

'Dia terlalu ceroboh, jadi kakinya terkilir…'

'Aku menerima misi yang paling berat yang harus aku jalani disepanjang hidupku, Sasuke? jika kau tau tentang ini? bagaimana?'

'Maaf Sasuke… aku benar-benar kakak yang bodoh.'

'Maaf Sasuke mungkin lain kali…'

'Maaf Sasuke kakak sibuk, tap…'

'Maafkan kakak Sasuke, mungkin lain kali (senyuman)'

Dan ketika buku itu telah sampai di kertas terakhir, Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya, baru kali ini pemuda tersebut menangis sampai seperti itu, dan hal itu membuat dua wanita yang melihatnya tersenyum bersama seakan-akan tangisan itu merupakan penghilang beban yang sekarang ini diemban Sasuke seorang diri, dan Sasuke tidak harus membalaskan dendam lagi, karena ….

Sasuke melihat foto keluarganya, tentu saja bersama kakaknya. Terlihat di situ foto keluarga yang bahagia, mereka berempat tersenyum bersama, dan rambut Sasuke kecil dielus lembut oleh tangan kakaknya. "Aku memiliki kakak terhebat di dunia. Maaf kak, aku…. Untuk kali ini aku akan mewujudkan harapan kakak."

Sasuke mengusap-usap air matanya, dan memakan suapan yang diberikan Karin. "Mm terima kasih Karin…"

"Sasuke?" mata Karin berkaca-kaca, air mata haru menghiasi senyuman kebahagiannya, melihat orang yang dicintainya kembali bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup, ia tidak menyangka, Sasuke yang sebelumnya dingin, dan haus akan balas dendam berubah derastis menjadi seperti ini, ini bagaikan mimpi. Naruto dan Sakura juga tersenyum, mereka berdua benar-benar tau cara menghadapi teman lama.

"Untuk sekarang, tinggal lah di sini Sasuke, aku harus bersiap-siap dipertemuan para Kage, kemungkinan besar aku akan meminjam namamu di sana,"

"Kau benar-benar menjadi Hokage yang hebat"

"Jarang sekali kau memujiku, mungkin ini pertama kalinya."

"Heh? Apa benar?"

Dan ruangan yang sebelumnya sunyi itu telah berubah nuansa menjadi ramai, penuh canda tawa antara dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang telah ditakdirkan bersama, ketika semuanya tersenyum dalam kegembiraan, tidak ada yang tahu dari alam bawah sadar salah satu seorang di situ, tercipta senyuman penuh keangkuhan yang misterius, pemilik rambut putih yang asli, "Menarik, kekuatan yang sangat menarik.." seringai White dalam tatapan yang mengerikan.

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

Naruto beserta dua pengawalnya, Neji dan Kakashi telah bersiap-siap di depan gerbang kebesaran Konoha, nampak di sana, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune serta teman-teman Jonin lain yang menyuarakan dukungannya melalui lambaian tangan dan senyuman penuh semangat.

"Hati-hati!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Hokage-sama!"

"Semangat!"

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Hmm?"

"Semoga berhasil!"

Naruto mengangguk dan meneruskan jalannya, di bawah matahari yang terbit itu nampak 3 bayangan yang berbeda-beda, jubah putih yang melambai-lambai yang dikenakan Naruto, dua bayangan manusia biasa yang berasal dari Kakashi dan Neji, tentu saja mereka berdua memakai rompi Jonin. Dan ketika caping itu ia kenakan di atas kepalanya, sang Hokage keenam sudah siap menghadapi semuanya, termasuk intaian anggota Akatsuki yang terakhir.

Mereka berjalan santai, di sebuah jalan setapak. "Naruto, ada apa dengan tanganmu?"tanya Neji penasaran. Kakashi juga sangat penasaran, namun hal itu telah ditanyakan Neji, ia hanya perlu mendengar jawaban Naruto sekarang.

"Hanya masalah pertemanan…"

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Semuanya telah berakhir sekarang"

'Naruto membunuh Sasuke!?" pikir Neji. 'tidak mungkin…'

"Dia membuat pertaruhan besar, Sasuke meninggal?" dan Naruto tahu, tapi hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya, biarlah ini berlalu dan terlupakan dengan sendirinya.

**Sunagakure.**

Gaara beserta Kankuro dan Temari juga sudah bersiap-siap di depan gerbang desa Suna, terlihat Jonin dan masyarakat desa yang memberikan semangat serta dukungannya, tanpa terkecuali. Gaara pun melambai sambil menyongsong matahari yang terbit dari ufuk timur menuju ke tempat pertemuan para Kage, desa Samurai.

**Kumogakure.**

"Ayo berangkat, Shee, Darui!"

"Ho!"

"Hati-hati Raikage-sama!"

"Semoga berhasil!"

**Kirigakure.**

Wanita berambut merah kecoklatan telah menerima caping bermakna gelar Mizukage, ia mengenakannya sambil tersenyum, "Serahkan padaku.." ujarnya percaya diri. diikuti oleh dua penjaganya yang setia, Chojuro dan Ao, mereka berjalan menjauhi desa ditemani sorakan-sorakan perpisahan yang terdengar mendengung ditelinga mereka.

"Semangat!"

"Kibarkan nama Kirigakure!"

**Iwagakure.**

Seorang kakek kecil terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk menggendong sebuah tas, tapi tak masalah memang dia orang yang kuat, Krkkk… "Aaaaa!"

"Kakek, biar aku saja…"

"Kakek ini, sudah tua masih saja memaksakan diri…" gumam Kurotsuchi seraya melihat kakeknya yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa diandalkan.

"Cerewet kau, Kurotshuchi.."

"Iya-iya!"

"Tsuchikage hajar musuh-musuh Iwagakure!"

"Semangat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

'Memangnya ini perang? Pertemuan Kage ini dilakukan untuk membahas perdamaian dunia Shinobi…' batin kakek tua itu sambil berjalan tanpa mengangkut tasnya.

Masih di langit yang sama, tapi berbeda tempat, semua perwakilan telah memasuki rutenya masing-masing menuju ke tempat tujuan, dengan semangat yang menggebu serta kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, mereka melangkah cepat untuk mencapai desa Samurai, tidak ada yang mau datang paling terakhir. Naruto terlihat memimpin perjalanan, Kakashi dan Neji berada di belakangnya. Satu jam lagi, mereka akan sampai ke wilayah desa Samurai, butiran-butiran es lembut mulai berjatuhan di sekeliling mereka, menghujani tubuh mereka tanpa bersuara, Hushhh! Angin menderu keras, menyapu salju-salju putih yang melayang-layang di udara, dahan-dahan berselimut salju adalah landasan untuk berpijak bagi kaki-kaki petualang, Hushhh…

"Sepertinya kita, telah memasuki kawasan desa Samurai.." ujar Neji mengawali pembicaraan tersebut, salju-salju putih bukan halangan mereka untuk berkomunikasi, sedangkan Neji ingin mengetahui apakah rute yang dilalui Naruto sudah tepat?

"Iya, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat diadakannya pertemuan Kage." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke belakang, capingnya yang lebar menghindarkan dirinya dari salju yang mengenai matanya.

'Tanpa berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, dia benar-benar berbeda sekarang…' Kakashi merasa perubahan derastis pada sifat Naruto, biasanya saat menjalankan misi bersama team 7, Naruto akan selalu cerewet di sepanjang perjalanan, namun ini sangat berbeda.

Naruto dan dua lainnya mendarat di daratan yang tertutup salju yang tebal, jubah putih Hokage keenam itu terus terhembus angin dingin yang tak bisa berhenti begitu saja, dan dikejauhan mereka melihat tempat tujuan yang sudah berada di depan mata.

"Besar sekali?" ujar Neji terkagum.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali ke sini…"

"Ayo!"

Kemudian mereka menghilang ditelan salju yang semakin lama semakin memperburuk cuaca di daerah yang selalu dilanda musim dingin tersebut.

"Brrr dingin sekali…" gumam Kankuro kesal, pria berpenampilan aneh itu menyalahkan suhu dingin yang menyelimuti wilayah desa Samurai. Dia masih menemani adiknya yang memimpin perjalanan menuju ke tempat pertemuan,

"Jangan seperti itu, Kankuro. Sekitar 30 menit lagi kita akan sampai."

"Baiklah Gaara, aku mengerti…"

Hushhh… Gaara masih memandang ke depan, yang hanya terlihat butiran salju yang bermotif kristal-kristal berukuran nano yang secara lembut menerpa wajahnya, ketika ia terus memandang ke depan tanpa berpikir, ia merasakan kehangatan, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengannya.

"Dia sangat senang, Temari?"

"Iya… sudah lama sejak perpisahan mereka berdua, dan lagi akhirnya si Naruto itu berhasil menjabat gelar Kage, benar-benar diluar perkiraanku."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan anak itu.." dan ketika menerima sebuah kenyataan yang membuat sang adik turut bahagia, wanita yang memiliki gaya rambut khas gurun pasir itu ikut tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan yang tidak ia kenal.

"Iya… aku tau, dia sangat kuat, jika aku melawannya aku pasti akan kalah telak."

"Heh? Bukan kau saja, aku pasti juga akan seperti itu, hanya Gaara yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya.."

Tiba-tiba Gaara ikut dalam pembicaraan singkat di tengah hujan salju yang cukup menganggu tersebut, ketika berbicara tentang Naruto, pastinya Gaara akan memberikan tanggapan paling terbaik tentangnya. "Tidak, aku tidak sebanding dengannya." Ujar Gaara yang membuat Kankuro dan Temari membisu. Hushhh…. Udara dingin yang dirasakan mereka berdua telah lenyap, jika Gaara berkata seperti itu, maka perkataan itu bisa dianggap mutlak, karena dia bisa mengukur sejauh mana kekuatan teman ataupun lawan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, rute yang menuju ke tempat pertemuan Kage, Ao pengawal Mizukage merasakan chakra yang persis dengan chakranya. "Tidak salah lagi, pengguna Byakugan yang lain…" dan hal itu menimbulkan kecemasan dari dalam dirinya, karena ia ketahui, jika seorang keturuan Hyuga melihat mata Byakugan yang terpasang di mata keturuan lain, itu akan menimbulkan emosi, dendam, dan amarah yang tidak berujung. Dan Ao menyadari semua itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mizukage-sama?" tanya Ao panik. Mereka bertiga masih dalam perjalanan dengan meloncat dari dahan ke dahan pohon lainnya, semakin cepat akan semakin baik.

"Tenang saja, kita ke sana untuk perdamaian."

Si kacamata Chojuro baru pertama kali melihat Ao-san secemas ini, bahkan untuknya ini bukan sesuatu untuk ditonton, ekspresi itu menunjukkan seberapa takut dirinya.

Kumo dan Iwa telah tiba terlebih dahulu, dari ketiga perwakilan lainnya karena jarak desanya dengan desa Samurai tidak terlalu jauh dan mereka tahu betul seluk beluk akses jalan tercepat untuk tiba di tempat bersalju ini.

"Kau rupanya…."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Raikage."

"Hmm…"

Mereka berenam masuk secara bersamaan, sambutan hangat dari menteri pertahanan desa Samurai mewarnai kedatangan mereka di gedung pertemuan tersebut. "Terima kasih sudah mau jauh-jauh datang kemari, silahkan masuk, para pemimpin desa," sambutan ramah tamah itu diberikan cuma-cuma untuk petinggi desa, dan setelah mereka berenam masuk, tiba giliran Naruto, Kakashi dan Neji.

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian Hokage-sama, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke sini.." dan dua perwakilan lainnya datang secara berurutan, dan akhirnya mereka semua telah masuk ke gedung itu, namun sebelum masuk ke tempat pertemuan resminya, mereka ditempatkan di ruangan berbeda-beda.

3 cangkir kopi hangat telah tersaji di meja, diperuntukkan untuk Kage dan pengawalnya. Di ruangan 20 x 30 meter itu hanya berisikan meja, kursi dan sebuah penghangat ruangan. Nampak lantai kayu yang berlapis karpet yang difungsikan untuk menyerap suhu hangat. Ketika 3 orang yang hampir memiliki karakteristik sama berdiam di satu ruangan, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi? pikiran Neji berpencar ke mana-mana ketika ia menyadari hal tersebut mengganjal di benaknya.

'Tidak kusangka, kita harus beristirahat di tempat ini, apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mengawali pembicaraan supaya nuansa bosan ini menghilang?' batin Neji resah. Naruto tersenyum dingin, ketika membaca pikiran Neji.

"Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk meramaikan suasana yang membosankan ini Neji, berkonsentrasilah pada misimu untuk menjagaku, awasi seluruh pergerakan aneh dari perwakilan desa lain, kau mengerti?"

"Naruto-sama?"

"Neji… Kakashi-san?" ucapan itu mengindikasikan sebuah kode bahwa mereka berdua telah diawasi dari luar, sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dijangkau bahkan Naruto sekalipun.

"Byakugan!" Neji menembus dinding-dinding dan melihat keadaan ruangan lainnya, dan ia melihat hal-hal biasa saja, di satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, namun ketika matanya tiba ke ruangan terakhir, dua mata Byakugan itu saling menatap.

"T-tidak mungkin…" ucap Neji tak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga.."

Di ruangan lain, Ao gelisah. "Ada apa? Ao?" tanya Mei Terumi yang sedari tadi melihat keringat yang mengucur di sekitar wajahnya, padahal di sini suhunya tidak terlalu panas, malah sebaliknya.

"Byakugan itu menatapku, Mizukage-sama."

**Ruangan Hokage.**

"Aku mengerti… ada Shinobi dari desa lain yang memiliki Byakugan bukan? pada suatu konflik terdahulu, ada perebutan kekuasaan, dimana desa Kirigakure menawarkan perjanjian, jika mereka berhasil merebut wilayah Konoha, maka Konoha harus menebus wilayah itu dengan kekuatan klan Hyuga. Yang berarti klan Hyuga dipaksa untuk bekerja di bawah kekuasaan desa Kirigakure, namun semuanya tidak terima akan hal itu dan menyerang desa Kirigakure secara membabi buta, dan seorang klan Hyuga meninggal di sana, matanya pun menjadi perebutan banyak orang, dan akhirnya berakhir di orang itu… aku tidak tau secara detailnya namun konflik itu benar-benar terjadi di masa lalu." cerita Kakashi mengawali rasa benci yang sudah mendidih di aliran darah Neji, ia benar-benar tidak terima akan perlakuan tersebut, membuatnya untuk tidak mempercayai cahaya, kebencian mulai merasuk merenggut kesadarannya.

Namun tangan Naruto menggagalkan itu semua. Tangan kanan yang kuat itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Neji, memberi ucapan tak langsung 'Jangan…' ketika mata Byakugan Neji menatap mata Rinnengan Naruto, Neji pun menuruti perintah sang Hokage tersebut dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas dendam, tentu saja membunuh orang yang menggunakan mata Byakugan itu.

"Dengan cepat, dia berhasil menenangkan Neji… perasaan apa ini? apa Naruto memiliki kekuatan semacam itu?"

Tok-tok-tok, ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar ruangan Hokage, setelah dibuka salah satu suruhan desa Samurai memberitahukan bahwa rapat akan segera dimulai, Hokage dan pengawalnya dimohon untuk segera berkumpul di tempat yang telah dipersiapkan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan, dengan posisi seperti biasanya. dan kelima Kage telah berpapasan di salah satu pintu, sedangkan para pengawal diantar ke pintu yang berbeda. tatapan dingin antara satu dengan yang lainnya menghiasi pertemuan itu, dan ketika Gaara melihat mata Naruto yang telah berbeda, pikirannya bercampur aduk, antara bingung dan takut.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tak menyapa Gaara, bahkan senyuman pun tidak ia tunjukkan sama sekali, dan sampailah mereka berlima ke tempat resmi pertemuan Kage, dan diatas terdapat tempat duduk pengawal yang digunakan pengawal Kage untuk menyaksikan suasana rapat dari atas. Melihat sisih kejanggalan maupun keanehan yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, telah duduk di kursi yang sesuai dengan lambang negaranya masing-masing, dan disaat itu juga mereka disuruh meletakkan capingnya di atas meja yang rata. Nuansa serius nan mencekam masih terasa di situ, atmosfer yang begitu menakutkan seakan-akan membuat detak jantung berdebar-debar… dan inilah pertemuan para pemimpin desa yang telah ditakdirkan.

"Saya Mifune, moderator pertemuan Kage kali ini… peraturan di ruangan ini adalah tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu dalam bentuk apapun."

Tsuchikage melihat hal yang menarik, dua pemimpin desa yang masih sangat muda. Tergolong sesuatu yang sangat langka menurutnya. "Apakah di desa Suna dan Konoha, sudah tidak ada Shinobi yang kompeten lagi? semacam senioritas atau pengalaman? Sampai menyuruh anak muda seperti kalian memimpin desa sebesar itu… seharusnya kalian di rumah saja, menonton tv atau hal lainnya." Ejek Tsuchikage yang mengawali pembicaraan tersebut.

Naruto diam saja sedangkan Gaara menegur apa yang dikatakan Tsuchikage. "Jika anda berbicara seperti itu, maka anda salah… desa kami menggunakan system yang berbeda dari kalian, kami mengutamakan kecerdikan dan memanfaatkan tenaga muda untuk berbicara banyak sedangkan yang tua kami jadikan penasihat jika sewaktu-waktu kami melakukan kesalahan, kami tidak sebodoh apa yang anda kira, dan desa Iwagakure, masih saja menerapkan system kepemimpinan sepanjang masa, apa tidak ada pemimpin lain selain dirimu, kakek tua?" timpal Gaara yang mengejutkan Naruto. White pun tertawa mendengar teguran keras itu, namun Naruto masih dalam mode serius, ia masih mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemimpin lain.

"Heh, ini menarik." Ujar Temari yang melihat perseteruan antara generasi tua dan generasi muda tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan kakek tua itu!" seru Kurotsuchi yang berusaha mempelankan suaranya supaya tidak menganggu jalannya diskusi.

Mizukage pun ingin tertawa ketika mendengar itu, namun tertawa bukan hal yang sopan untuk seorang pemimpin desa, dengan situasi resmi seperti ini.

"Yang terpenting Hokage! Dimana Sasuke! jangan bilang kau menyembunyikannya!" teriak A marah-marah dirinya teringat lagi akan kejadian adiknya yang diculik oleh Sasuke, seorang Shinobi dari Konoha.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa benar Naruto?" Kakashi juga mulai berspekulasi ketika mendengar teriakan keras yang datang dari mulut Raikage.

"Tenang Raikage, ini pertemuan resmi para Kage, seharusnya anda mengesampingkan pokok permasalahan desa dan menghargai pemimpin desa yang lain."

"Kenapa aku harus menghargai yang lain! Aku tidak terima jika adikku diculik dan disiksa oleh anggota Akatsuki!"

"Sabar Raikage-sama… anda harus mendengarkan Mifune-san untuk menjadi juru bicara pada pertemuan kali ini.." sela Mizukage yang berusaha meredakan amarah Raikage untuk tidak tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil keputusan, dia hanya menggunakan teriakan, kekerasan dan otot.

"Tugas saya hanya mengatur jalannya diskusi ini, tidak lebih. Dan pertemuan Kage kali ini, kita akan membahas tentang AKATSUKI, mohon kesampingkan masalah lain. Para pemimpin desa yang terhormat." Kata Mifune dengan wajah tenang berusaha mengendalikan diskusi agar berjalan sesuai rencana.

Duarr… serpihan kayu hasil pukulan keras menyebar ke mana-mana. "Ya ampun, dia membuat malu desa kita." ujar Darui sambil memasang wajah santai.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah jika adikku tidak diketahui keberadaannya seperti ini.!"

Raikage masih melotot ke wajah Naruto, mata Naruto masih terpejam, ia memejamkannya dari masuk ruangan sampai sekarang, dan saatnya yang telah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara?" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan dihiasi mata Rinnengan yang menyala saga, bulatan abu-abu yang menakutkan, dari tatapannya semua orang yang berada di tempat itu langsung terkejut.

"Rinnengan?"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Sebenarnya berbicara banyak bukan tipikalku, kemungkinan besar aku berbicara banyak karena adanya problema yang menganggu pendengaranku, terutama Raikage… anda tau kan? ini pertermuan resmi dan untuk pertama kali desa Samurai sebagai desa netral/penengah dari 5 negara besar bersedia meminjamkan tempatnya untuk diskusi kita, membahas AKATSUKI yang semakin hari semakin membuat kacau dunia Shinobi, sebagai orang tua di sini, anda harus memberikan panutan bagi para pemimpin lain, bukannya berbicara membabi buta dan seenaknya sendiri… tata krama dan kesopanan anda nol besar, dan anak muda seperti saya dan Gaara mengetahui itu, sulit untuk bersikap sopan terlebih lagi jika terhadap pemimpin seperti anda…"

"Sialan kau bocah!"

"Heh? Kasar sekali kata-katanya, apa tanggapanmu A? dihina dan dicaci oleh Shinobi muda yang belum tau mengenai peperangan seperti dia" Tsuchikage malah memprovokasi Raikage agar menyelesaikan masalah di tempat, bukannya menasihati salah satu diantara mereka. dan pertemuan ini semakin berantakan ketika tangan besar Raikage sudah berada tepat di wajah Naruto.

Dashhh!

"Rasakan ini, bocah!" Naruto terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok sampai tembok di belakangnya hancur. Melihat itu Kakashi dan Neji turun tangan, mereka berdua berusaha menyerang Raikage, namun dua pengawal Raikage tidak kalah cepat, dan mereka sudah menghadang Kakashi serta Neji supaya tidak menyerangnya.

"Hokage-sama!?" teriak Mizukage khawatir, dia menilai Raikage terlalu berlebihan dan melakukan hal seenaknya sendiri.

"Naruto?" Kazekage Gaara juga mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang terkena pukulan maut Raikage dan menghantam dinding di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Keterlaluan…" ucap Neji cemas.

"Dia yang berani berbicara seperti itu di depan Raikage kami.." bela Shee yang menangkis kunai Neji Mereka terlibat duel singkat. Kakashi pun juga demikian namun serangannya berhasil ditangkis Darui.

"Raikage-sama? di sini tidak diperkenankan untuk menyerang atau melukai pemimpin dari desa lain…" tegur Mifune tegas.

'Ini semakin menarik saja' batin kakek tua cebol yang mencoba memperkeruh suasana itu, tujuannya adalah untuk membatalkan diskusi ini, karena dia hanya ingin berperang.

Tapi semua mata telah tertuju pada kursi Hokage lagi, mereka yang melihat seakan-akan tidak percaya, bahwa Naruto masih duduk tenang di sana, tidak ada gangguan yang mengusik sedikit pun. Senyuman dingin ia perlihatkan. "Maaf Mifune-san, terpaksa saya menggunakan jutsu untuk mengelabui Raikage."

"Apaa! Sialan kau bocah!" seru Raikage yang tidak terima dipermainkan oleh anak kecil. Kakashi dan Neji merasa lega bahwa Naruto masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, sedangkan kubu pengawal Raikage kecewa dan kesal akan sandiwara yang dimainkan Hokage.

"Kembali Kakashi-san, Neji." perintah Naruto, dan mereka berdua berdiri di belakang Naruto untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi. begitu juga dengan Raikage ia kembali ke kursinya sambil ditemani dua pengawalnya. Melihat situasi itu, para pengawal lain juga ikut-ikutan, berjaga-jaga dan mencegah sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan jika terjadi sewaktu-waktu.

"Errr…"

"Jadi kau dipermainkan ya? hahaha." Ejek Tsuchikage yang dari tadi hanya melihat perkelahian menarik tersebut.

"Diam kau cebol!"

"Kembali ke topik utama, mengenai AKATSUKI. Sampai dimana tadi, saya lupa?" bahkan seorang Mifune bisa melupakan sesuatu akibat pertengkaran yang membuat pusing kepalanya itu. ia pun menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk membawakan segelas air putih.

Sesudah itu, ia memimpin jalannya diskusi lagi. "Maaf… saya tidak menduga bahwa sesuatu yang gila seperti itu akan terjadi. baiklah kita lanjutkan masalah AKATSUKI."

"Maafkan kami, Mifune-san," ucap Darui sambil menunduk-nunduk di tempat. Mifune mengangguk paham, dan Kazekage mengawali diskusi tersebut. "Anggota AKATSUKI yang telah kita ketahui berjumlah 12 orang diantaranya adalah, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Orochimaru. Soal Orochimaru, saya tidak mengetahui jika dia keluar atau belum, yang pasti dia termasuk salah satu anggota AKATSUKI." Gaara mengawali pembicaraan itu, dan ditimpali oleh Mizukage.

"Dan mereka yang meninggal berjumlah 9 orang kecuali Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, dan Orochimaru. Itu setau saya." Timpal Mizukage menurut pendapatnya.

"Hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah sebagian besar dari mereka dibunuh oleh Hokage. Apakah itu benar Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Mifune yang turut membuat Tsuchikage terkaget, karena baru pertama kali ia mendengar informasi ini, Raikage tidak begitu terkejut karena memang itulah fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Hokage yang berhasil membunuh hampir semua anggota AKATSUKI?" Kakek tua itu masih saja tidak percaya terhadap kenyataan, ia seperti tidak berdaya jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang telah melakukan segala pencapaian demi kedamaian dunia Shinobi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya, tapi ingat Hokage, kau masih harus menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai Sasuke.." sela Raikage sambil menatap mata Naruto, Naruto hanya terdiam dan belum ingin membicarakan sesuatu, jika belum waktunya berbicara ia hanya menatap seorang Kage yang berbicara dan menilai dari segi cara bicaranya, seberapa kuat dan cerdas pemikiran pemimpin desa tersebut.

"Sasori telah dibunuh oleh Nenek Chiyo dari desa Suna dan Sakura dari desa Konoha, Deidara dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke dari desa Konoha, Hidan dan Kakuzu dibunuh oleh Uzumaki Naruto dari desa Konoha, Itachi dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke, Kisame dibunuh oleh team gabungan antara Konoha dan Kumogakure yang diketuai oleh si sharingan Hatake Kakashi, Pein dibunuh Uzumaki Naruto….. hanya itu yang aku ketahui…" dan semua orang terkejut ketika fakta itu dikalkulasi dan sebagian besar dari mereka yang membunuh adalah dari desa Konoha.. ini merupakan prestasi yang harus diberi penghargaan.

"Selebihnya aku yang akan melanjutkannya…."

Wajah Naruto yang tenang, dihiasi gemerlap Rinnengan yang begitu mengagumkan terpampang jelas di mata para pemimpin lain dan dari sudut pandang ini (depan), kita bisa melihat Hokage yang sangat disegani.

To be continue

Chapter 21 (spesial) END!

Tentang pembunuhan Akatsuki, saya nurut cerita yang saya buat bukan cerita dari Canon dan mengenai Chapter spesial ini akan muncul disaat-saat yang tidak terduga, jadi tunggu Chapter spesial yang lainnya…

Dan mulai sekarang POW akan update hari sabtu…. Seminggu sekali, jangan lupa ya!

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir…. Berikan rasa terima kasihmu dengan Review, Follow, dan Favorite ya! biar saya semangat untuk selesain fanfik ini!

See you next week!

**Parody Scene.**

White : Kurama?"

Kurama : Apa?"

White : Aku OC terkeren dan terbaik kan?

Kurama: Njirrr!


	22. Chapter 22 (Hokage Absolute!)

_Tanpa mata itu pun ia tetap disegani, Shinobi terkuat di masa sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menduduko jabatan Hokage keenam._

_**Chapter 22 update! **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 22

Hokage Absolute!

Tetap dalam cuaca sama, salju tiada berhenti dari pagi hingga menjelang petang, dan ketika malam hari telah tiba, badai salju melanda sebagian wilayah-wilayah desa Samurai, termasuk ibu kota pemerintahannya, namun nuansa tenang tanpa keributan angin kencang masih terselimut di tempat rapat Kage, semua tertegun ketika Hokage muda itu akan berbicara… mendengar suara shinobi terkuat di antara mereka berlima.

Rinnengan itu masih menguasai situasi yang cukup rumit ini. ketika dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini, Naruto masih saja dalam kondisi tenang tanpa beban pikiran yang berlebih. Santai sekali… namun dengan pandangan yang tajam mencolok.

"Kage-dono, kalian telah mendengar sendiri kan? AKATSUKI hampir musnah ditelan bumi, ketika membicarakan shinobi seperti saya atau teman-teman dari Konoha, saya pikir kalian akan mengerti betapa kuatnya kami…. Kami melakukan itu untuk kedamaian dunia Shinobi tidak lebih.. akan tetapi kesalahan besar telah kami perbuat dan saya menyadari ketika melihat dokumen-dokumen lama, menjabarkan perang besar terjadi di masa lampau, dan saya mengerti akan penderitaan warga Konoha dan penduduk desa-desa lainnya, karena hal itulah saya ingin membinasakan penjahat-penjahat yang berkeliaran baik criminal kelas A sampai kelas SS sekalipun, termasuk anggota-anggota AKATSUKI…."

Kata-kata itu terputus ketika Mizukage ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Hokage. "Maaf menyela pembicaraan anda Hokage-dono, tapi atas latar belakang apa? Anda sampai ingin membunuh mereka semua dan repot-repot turun tangan langsung dalam menghadapi penjahat seperti AKATSUKI? Bukankah masih banyak Jonin maupun Chunin yang berkualitas di Konoha?" tanya Mizukage.

"Hmhh.." Naruto tersenyum ketika Mizukage menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, mengungkit masa lalu kelamnya, menggugahnya untuk menceritakan penderitaannya, kehilangan sosok orang yang dicintainya itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, Mizukage-dono…." Jawab Naruto tanpa memandang ke arahnya, matanya hanya tertuju pada caping bertulis tulisan kanji yang berarti 'Negara api' "hanya satu alasan yang membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang, menjadi Hokage keenam dan terobsesi dengan AKATSUKI."

"…." Sepi, sunyi, berbaur akan penasaran yang tinggi, wajah para petinggi desa telah berubah, ekspresi mereka berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Mata mereka pun menunjukkan keingintahuan yang besar terhadap alasan Hokage-dono, jika ditanya tentang diskusi yang melebar ke arah cerita kehidupan Hokage maka itu ada kaitannya selama masih membicarakan perihal AKATSUKI.

"Saya melakukan semua itu karena kematian guruku, Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto masih menyembunyikan perasaan jahatnya, ingin sekali ia meluapkan perasaan kegelapan itu pada orang yang telah membunuh Jiraiya-sensei untuk sekali lagi, namun sebagai gantinya ia akan membunuh seluruh anggota AKATSUKI tidak ada terkecuali, dan semua orang terkejut mendengar alasan itu, termasuk Gaara.

"Naruto? kau?"

"Siklus kehidupan masih berputar, tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada keputusan yang terbuang percuma, Gaara… perlu kau ketahui, aku bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ceria, bodoh, dan menggilai hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti dulu.. karena aku Hokage Absolute dari Konoha, memikirkan cara untuk menjaga keseimbangan dan ketentraman dunia Shinobi, pembalasan dendam juga termasuk di dalamnya, dan semua yang kuanggap benar dalam otakku, itu adalah mutlak."

Kazekage berambut merah semu coklat tersebut tidak menyangka ucapan itu, ia pikir ia sudah salah dengar, atau barangkali telinganya yang sakit, semua itu tidak masuk akal baginya, disaat ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh lagi tentang Uzumaki Naruto, sang Hokage keenam malah semakin berjalan jauh dan sulit untuk terkejar, begitu gelap sampai mata dingin Gaara tidak bisa melihat apapun… ketika ia melihat ke tempatnya sekarang untuk sekali lagi. ia masih saja menemukan mata itu, mata yang selalu membuat Naruto seolah-olah bukan dirinya lagi.

"Naruto? tidak mungkin…" Gaara masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini, dan Naruto berusaha menenangkan pikiran Gaara.

"Kita bisa bicarakan hal itu setelah rapat ini selesai Gaara," tambah Naruto mencoba memberikan kelegaan tersendiri bagi teman jauhnya itu.

'Tidak dapat dipercaya, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, pemikirannya sangat kritis, diumur semuda ini dia tidak mau main-main dengan jabatannya sekarang, ia sangat mengetahui seluk-beluk menjadi seorang Hokage.' Pikir Tsuchikage sambil menatap mata Rinnengan Naruto yang masih dingin, kehangatan di ruangan itu masih tidak mampu membuat matanya bersinar untuk menghasilkan kehangatan tersendiri.

"Pembicaraan saya belum berakhir.. perkataan Mizukage mengenai anggota AKATSUKI yang belum terbunuh.. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo dan Uchiha Sasuke, sehari yang lalu saya bertemu dengan mereka berempat dan melawan mereka sekaligus… Juugo dan Suigetsu telah tewas dalam pertarungan tersebut, sedangkan Karin dan Sasuke…."

Raikage memasang wajah penasaran dan bersiap-siap meledakkan emosinya jika sewaktu-waktu ia mendengar berita buruk dari Hokage, dan Hokage masih saja membuat semua orang di situ penasaran.

"Apa? Cepat katakanlah…" ujar Shee resah.

"Juga telah terbunuh dalam pertarungan tersebut…" lanjutnya.

"Apa ada bukti mayat mereka! apa benar kau telah membunuh mereka semua dalam hitungan jam yang telah berlalu? Dengan cepatnya kau ke sini, padahal aku yakin mereka lawan yang sulit untuk dikalahkan, seharusnya kau dalam kondisi yang kurang baik setelah pertarungan itu! jawab jujur Hokage!" teriak Raikage tanpa ambil pusing dengan sopan santun dan tata krama di hadapan para Kage lain, baginya ini adalah percakapan biasa, di tempat biasa juga.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, mata penuh emosi Raikage dengan mata dingin tanpa ekspresi Hokage, Naruto pun berdiri sejenak dan memperlihatkan bukti jika dia telah melawan Uchiha Sasuke beserta teman-temannya.. orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut ketika tangan Hokage telah buntung sebelah, pengawal Kage dari desa lainnya pun juga demikian.

"Ini adalah bukti betapa kuatnya mereka, melawan 4 orang sekaligus bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Dan sebagai gantinya saya harus kehilangan tangan kiri saya." Raikage yang tadinya berdiri kembali terduduk, dan berusaha memendam emosinya yang memanas, ketika melihat tangan Hokage yang tinggal sebelah dengan matanya sendiri, mau tidak mau ia harus percaya kepada Hokage.

"Raikage-dono, tenang saja saya yakin Killer Bee tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Raikage.

"Karena dia dan aku tidak jauh berbeda…"

Kakashi yang masih berdiri di belakang Naruto pun berspekulasi, ia pikir inilah alasan Naruto merelakan satu tangannya saat melawan Sasuke, ia menilai bahwa Raikage hanya percaya pada bukti-bukti yang dilihatnya secara langsung, tentu saja meyakinkan.

'Apa kau telah merencanakan semua ini, Naruto?' batin Kakashi yang berdiri siap di belakang Naruto, menjaga Naruto jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hokage-dono, bisa anda jelaskan kronologis anda membantai anggota AKATSUKI? Jika anda membicarakan tentang kekuatan anggota mereka dan merundingkannya bersama-sama mungkin saja, kita bisa mencari cara untuk membunuh anggota AKATSUKI yang masih tersisa." Ujar Mifune yang membangkitkan semangat para Kage, karena inilah sesuatu yang telah ditunggu oleh semuanya, membunuh anggota AKATSUKI yang terakhir dan menemukan kedamaian sejati. Naruto tertarik akan usulan itu, dan mencoba untuk memperjelasnya secara rinci, karena ini demi kepentingan bersama-sama.

"Usulan bagus, Mifune-san… baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya… pertama-tama saya melawan Kakuzu dan Hidan, mereka lawan yang cukup tangguh, Kakuzu dengan kekuatan hampir sepadan dengan Hokage kedua dan Hidan yang tidak bisa mati ketika dipotong-potong tubuhnya.. tapi itu bukan masalah besar untuk saya."

"Kakuzu dan Hidan telah berhasil membunuh dan menculik Yugito, salah satu aset berharga Kumogakure, kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudahnya?"

"Anda tau kan Raikage… karena dari para Kage di sini saya lah yang paling kuat."

Ruangan itu bak kuburan di malam hari ketika kata-kata Naruto menghenyakkan semua orang yang berada di dalamnya, tapi jika ditanya sejujurnya, mereka juga mengerti bahwa dialah sosok terkuat sekarang, namun masih ada yang tidak terima akan kata-kata yang dinilai berlebihan dan sombong, terutama Tsuchikage dan Raikage.. dua kakek itu masih saja keras kepala, mereka mengutamakan pengalaman dan mengedepankan cara termudah. Dan semua mata tertuju pada diri Naruto seorang, tidak ada keraguan di dalam tubuhnya, seolah-olah mereka percaya dengan sendirinya bahwa harapan itu telah dijunjung sendiri oleh Naruto.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang berani menjawab kata-kata provokatif tersebut, kemudian sang Hokage melanjutkannya kembali. "Lalu saya membunuh Nagato alias Pain… dan mengambil mata Rinnengannya, kalian bisa melihat sendiri sekarang, mata agung dan memiliki kekuatan yang tak terhingga tentu saja tergantung pada orang yang menggunakannya."

"Dan terakhir saya membunuh Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin dan Sasuke.. dan seluruh kekuatan mereka bisa kalian baca di sini…" Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, gulungan itu ia bentangkan dan menjadi beberapa kertas penting yang berisikan mengenai data-data AKATSUKI yang telah ia kumpulkan selama ini, "Mengenai keefisian pencarian data itu, kalian tak perlu ragu lagi… karena saya yang mengumpulkan informasi itu sendiri, secara detail dan rinci.." kertas itu berkeliling ke meja para petinggi dan sudah dipegang oleh tangan Kage masing-masing.

"Ini?" tangan Tsuchikage bergetar seakan tidak percaya, informasi itu sangat detail, bahkan anggota AKATSUKI dari Iwagakure pun juga dicari informasinya sampai ke akar-akarnya. 'Detail sekali, profil Deidara juga ada di sini, nama orang tua, tempat tanggal lahir, jutsu, beserta urutan akademisnya… ini- sulit dipercaya bagaimana dia bisa-?' kakek tua berjenggot itu masih membaca tulisan tangan Naruto, semua anggota AKATSUKI yang telah tewas sudah tercatat rapi di kertas tersebut yang berjumlah beberapa lembar.

Gaara pun juga tak menduga sebelumnya, dokumen penting yang telah dipegangnya adalah rahasia besar anggota AKATSUKI dan hanya merekalah, para pemimpin desa perwakilan dari setiap Negara diberikan kewenangan dan kekuasaan untuk membaca dan memilikinya.

'Naruto? kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?' batin Gaara sambil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang dingin seperti biasa, mata Rinnengannya melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada di sana.

'Ini? profil Hoshigaki Kisame? Tidak mungkin, ini informasi yang sangat detail, bahkan ada yang belum aku ketahui tentangnya…' wajah cantik Mizukage sudah bercucuran keringat gelisah, panik akan perihal yang mengejutkan ini.

"Hokage-dono? Bagaimana anda bisa mengumpulkan informasi ini?" tanya Mifune-san penasaran, dirinya juga terkaget ketika mengetahui isi dokumen tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan-"

"Jangan terlalu menaruh curiga terhadap saya Raikage, saya mengumpulkan informasi ini dari berbagai pihak bersangkutan yang bersedia ditanyai, arsip-arsip sejarah yang masih terjaga di perpustakaan desa Konoha dan desa kalian juga tak luput dari pencarianku, dan rahasia-rahasia lainnya saya pecahkan sendiri…. dan kalian bisa ambil dokumen itu secara gratis… hitung saja sebagai hadiah karena telah 10 hari saya menjadi Hokage keenam."

"Menarik"

'Dia Hokage yang cerdik, dia telah mempersiapkan semua ini dengan baik untuk rapat Kage pada kesempatan kali ini,' batin Mifune terpukau atas integelitas tinggi yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Pembicaraan saya lanjutkan… jika kalian telah membaca semua itu dengan seksama dan mengetahui seluk beluk anggota AKATSUKI yang telah kita ketahui sebelumnya maka akan semakin mudah untuk dapat kita temukan anggota AKATSUKI yang masih tersisa, diantaranya saya mempunyai nama-nama yang memiliki keterdekatan dengan pihak AKATSUKI…"

"Siapa saja itu, Hokage-dono?" tanya Mizukage.

'Dia sudah mencurigai orang-orang yang dinilainya adalah salah satu anggota AKATSUKI…?' batin Raikage A yang masih mengamati pembicaraan Naruto dan melihatnya dengan sorot penasaran.

"Yang pertama adalah Shinobi mata-mata yang berwarna hitam dan putih keduanya menampakan diri ketika saya melawan salah satu musuh Konoha, saya menyadari keberadaan mereka dan nampaknya mereka telah mengawasi pertarungan itu sejak awal. Dan yang kedua adalah sosok misterius yang memakai topeng spiral, dari data yang saya kumpulkan dia adalah pendamping dari Deidara, namun menurut spekulasi yang beredar, dia menampakkan diri ketika bertemu salah satu team Konoha… dan yang terakhir, ini hanya pemikiranku saja, sebelebihnya saya tidak tahu, karena mungkin ini terlalu mustahil… anggota AKATSUKI yang masih tersisa terakhir ialah Uchiha Madara… " dan seketika itu semua orang terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah Madara telah tewas dalam pertarungan melawan Hokage pertama?"

"Kau benar… itu terlalu mustahil." Jawab Naruto yang sepertinya masih tidak yakin terhadap pemikirannya sendiri, ia tahu persis kematian Madara, tempatnya, dan jejak pertarungan hebat yang telah melibatkan antara dua orang terkuat tersebut, namun dirinya masih tidak yakin jika Uchiha Madara masih hidup.

"Tapi seperti apa mata-mata AKATSUKI itu?" tanya Tsuchikage.

"Mereka tertutup oleh bongkahan berupa tanaman hijau yang menutupi chakra mereka.."

"Jika seperti itu, kita bisa menyuruh Chunin dan Jonin desa kita untuk tetap siaga di desa, dan jika melihat ciri-ciri orang tersebut, maka akan mudah untuk menemukan mereka." ucap Gaara.

"Tapi mereka anggota AKATSUKI… tidak mungkin Chunin dan Jonin biasa dapat mengalahkan mereka." sanggah Tsuchikage cemas akan kekuatan anggota AKATSUKI yang masih tersisa.

"Kita harus yakin…" jawab Gaara sigap. Dan semuanya terdiam, memikirkan cara yang paling mudah dan solusi yang terbaik guna membuat jalan pintas untuk mempercepat perdamaian dunia Shinobi.

Naruto yang dari tadi berbicara, mulai diam kembali, secangkir kopi yang sengaja dibuat oleh pelayan desa Samurai telah diminum Naruto, meredakan rasa hausnya. "Semuanya sudah saya pikirkan matang-matang semoga info itu berguna untuk kalian semua, di sini tidak ada yang namanya musuh, tidak ada yang namanya perang, tidak ada yang namanya perbedaan, yang ada hanyalah ikatan Shinobi, kita bergerak untuk maju, kita bergerak untuk mencapai perdamaian, jika kita saling berselisih satu sama lain, sangat diragukan kita bisa menggapai kata damai."

Kata-kata itu membangkitkan semangat para Kage maupun pengawalnya, mereka tidak menyangka di usia semuda itu, Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage keenam Konoha berhasil menggiring 5 Negara besar untuk menuju perdamaian. Dan di situlah duduk seorang Hokage yang semakin disegani.

'Siall! Aku termakan kata-katanya…' batin Raikage resah.

Di samping itu, dua anggota AKATSUKI yang tersisa sudah berdiri di sebuah perbukitan yang dipenuhi oleh salju yang tebal terutama di bagian daratannya, putihnya salju mulai menghujani mereka berdua, rambut hitam dan hijau itu terselimut bola salju sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apakah ini waktunya untuk bergerak?" ucap pria bertopeng, sambil terduduk dan mengawasi suasana sekitar.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, inilah cara terakhir kita untuk merebut mata Rinnengan itu kembali.." jawab Zetsu hitam dengan suara serak dan berat.

"Gedou Mazou hanya bisa dikendalikan dengan mata Rinnengan, kemungkinan rencana kita berhasil hanyalah 50 %, tidak-tidak, mungkin 30% si Naruto sialan itu, telah berhasil menguasai Rinnengan sepenuhnya, dan aku yakin dia sudah menyadari tentang kekuatan mata yang melegenda itu.." ujar Obito yang kelihatan gusar, kegelisahan masih menghantuinya.. karena dia tahu, sangat sulit untuk merebut mata Rinnengan kembali, tapi jika belum dicoba, tidak akan ada yang tau hasilnya.

"Kita akan menerobos lewat pintu depan atau langsung dari atap menuju ke tempat pertemuan penting itu?" tanya Zetsu putih kebingungan.

"Tentu saja kita akan lewat jalan tercepat? Benarkan Obito?"

"Benar, karena aku memiliki jutsu teleportasi.."

Dan mereka menghilang ditelan salju yang semakin lama semakin lebat. Pusaran transparan terbentuk dan Zetsu tenggelam di perbukitan yang dipenuhi salju tersebut,….. kembali ke tempat rapat… suasana masih sama keseriusan masih menyelimuti wajah-wajah itu, para pengawal Kage juga masih memperhatikan rapat dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan mereka setuju dengan usulan Naruto. tentang bagaimana melindungi desa? bagaimana menjalin hubungan dan menemukan kedamaian sejati.. dan akhirnya rapat itu membuahkan hasil, yaitu ikatan Shinobi antara 5 negara besar.

"Baiklah setibanya di Kirigakure, saya akan memerintah shinobi dari Genin sampai Jonin untuk menjaga nama baik Kirigakure di dunia Shinobi, dengan menjunjung perdamaian kepada Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, beserta desa-desa lainnya.."

"Saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Mizukage… Terima kasih Naruto, kau telah membawa kami ke jalan yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya perpecahan yang terjadi sebelumnya, hanya aku anggap angin yang berlalu… semua ini karenamu Naruto." kata Gaara sambil melihat mata Rinnengan Naruto yang menatap mata dinginnya.

Seketika itu juga, Tsuchikage dan Mifune-san tersenyum sambil melihat satu sama lain, dan Raikage masih berguming sendiri, menentukan apakah dia ikut atau tidak? melihat adiknya yang masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya, namun jika dipikir-pikir kembali, ini demi dunia Shinobi, bukan untuk adiknya seorang. "Jika semuanya bilang begitu, aku pikir kita bisa melakukannya dengan baik, memberantas anggota AKATSUKI yang tersisa dan bersatu padu demi kedamaian dunia Shinobi.." ujar Raikage yang membuat Darui lega, betapa tidak dari tadi ia harap-harap cemas atas keputusan Raikage, jujur saja ini bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi tapi untuk kepentingan bersama.

Lampu kembali dinyalakan, dan akhirnya rapat itu pun telah usai namun ketika semuanya terlihat jumawah, dua orang berjubah AKATSUKI datang dari tempat yang tidak terduga, Obito dari langit-langit sedangkan Zetsu dari bawah tanah.

"Tidak mungkin- AKATSUKI?" ujar Mizukage terkejut.

Raikage pun nampak emosi ketika melihat jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu, ia pun langsung melesat kencang memukul Zetsu yang baru saja tiba dan memperlihatkan wujudnya. Dash! Duarrr! Zetsu pun terhempas jauh dan hampir mengenai wajah Hokage, namun hanya kibasan angin yang dapat dirasakan Naruto, rambutnya bergerak-gerak setelah Zetsu itu menghantam tembok. Tembok itu semakin hancur dan Zetsu terlempar sampai keluar ruangan.

"Reflect yang sangat cepat. Raikage kau kuat." Puji Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terima karena tubuh Zetsu tersebut hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Mifune yang melihat kedua anggota AKATSUKI itu langsung menyadari sesuatu yang terbukti kebenarannya. "Hokage-dono benar, makhluk berwarna hitam dan putih dan orang yang memakai topeng spiral." Ujar Mifune tak percaya. Gaara pun sudah siap siaga, "Ini kesempatan emas untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua di sini." ucapnya sambil menyerang Obito dengan pasir-pasirnya.

Pasir itu membentuk sebuah pedang yang berjumlah banyak, pasir itu mengeras dengan sendirinya layaknya pisau belati yang tajam. Gaara mencoba menggores dan menghunuskan pasir tajam itu ke tubuh Obito, namun semua senjata pasirnya menembus tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin, jadi ini kekuatannya." Dan disaat Obito mendarat di tingkat kedua, seorang berambut putih terlihat berlari sambil membawa Raikiri.

"Kakashi kah?" serangan Raikiri pun tidak mempan, tangan Kakashi menembus tubuhnya, namun disaat bersamaan Neji telah bersiap di belakang Kakashi. "Hakke Kusho!" teriak Neji sambil memberikan telapak tangan mautnya ke dada Obito tapi lagi-lagi, Obito berhasil mengelak dengan membuat tubuhnya tembus terhadap segala macam serangan. Ia pun kabur melewati lantai.

"Ke mana dia?" ucap Neji waspada.

"Tetap waspada, Neji."

Semua orang terlihat mewaspadai sekitarnya, dan bekas dari hancurnya tembok itu mulai menghilang berupa debu yang menghalangi pandangan Kage untuk melihat Zetsu yang telah terkena pukulan keras Raikage, dan disaat itulah sebuah lendir hitam merangkak di meja Hokage, Naruto pun menatap muka meja tersebut dan di sana terlihat Zetsu hitam dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

"Berikan mata itu kepadaku, jika tidak aku akan!" lendir hitam itu meloncat dan berusaha mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

"Hokage-dono!"

"Naruto!"

Mifune berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto, ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari sarung pedangnya, ia berusaha menyingkirkan lendir hitam itu dari wajah Naruto, lendir hitam itu perlahan-lahan menutupi wajah Naruto beserta rambut putihnya.

"Heh? Kau kira, aku akan kalah dengan mudah! Menyingkirlah Mifune-san, dan semuanya. Tch Shinra Tensei!" Blurrr! Grtttkk Grtakkk! Duarrr! Hempasan angin bersamaan dengan daya tekanan gravitasi kuat dikeluarkan Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu peralatan-peralatan pertemuan Kage hancur semua, temboknya juga hancur berndera lambang Negara masing-masing desa pun lenyap.

"Kekuatan macam apa ini?"

Mizukage berlindung menggunakan lava api yang dibekukan, Raikage berlindung dengan tubuh kuatnya namun hempasan itu berusaha menggeser kakinya yang kokoh berpijak pada lantai, Gaara berlindung dengan pasirnya, Tsuchikage berlindung dengan elemen partikel miliknya, dan para pengawal pun memilih inisiatif sendiri-sendiri.

"Kuat sekali, tekanan ini…!"

"Bagaimana dia bisa-"

"Yahhh!" Shee pun tidak kuat menahan tekanan tersebut sehingga ia terpental dan terhempas ke dinding ruangan. "Rasanya sesak sekali, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Shee!" teriak Darui cemas, ia berlindung dengan perlatan seadanya. sedangkan Kurotsuchi menggunakan jutsu perisai batu, "Raih tanganku…" teriak Kurotsuchi yang telah membuat tangan berbahan batu yang berusaha meraih tangan Shee. Dan Shee pun akhirnya terselamatkan.

"Sial! Jutsu ini sangat berbahaya!" seru Kurotsuchi kesal. "T-terima kasih." Ucap Shee sambil tiarap mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kurotsuchi. "Haha, jangan dipikirkan.."

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, dasar aneh!"

"Kau yang aneh meminta pertolongan pada wanita."

"Aku tidak meminta tolong!"

Setelah sekian lama Shinra Tense diaktifkan akhirnya Zetsu hitam berhasil lepas dari wajah Naruto, lendir hitam itu pun terhempas dan menempel di dinding dan disaat itulah Naruto menghentikan jutsunya ia bergerak menuju lendir hitam tersebut, secepat mungkin. Sebuah kapsul khusus yang cukup lebar telah dipersiapkan Naruto, dan dengan tangkas ia memasukkan lendir hitam itu ke kapsul khususnya.

"Akhirnya tertangkap, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari segel kecil yang kubuat khusus untukmu ini." ucap Naruto sambil melihat senyuman liciknya, "Awas kau, Uzumaki Naruto." Raikage dan beberapa orang pun mendekati Hokage, nampak wajah geram namun puas dari mimik mereka.

"Tadi itu benar-benar jutsu berbahaya, kau bodoh!" ejek Kurotsuchi yang mengundang reaksi Tsuchikage, dan orang lain yang mendengarkannya. "Apa kau bilang! Kau mencaci Hokage seperti itu, menunduk dan minta maaflah!"

"Gomenasai! Sial aku keceplosan.."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting satu anggota AKATSUKI telah tertangkap tinggal satu lagi." tiba-tiba saja Obito muncul dari belakang Naruto, ia mengeluarkan batangan hitam dan berusaha menusukkannya ke tubuh Naruto. namun orang-orang di situ tidak diam saja, Chojuro pun menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh Obito dari atas, sehingga tubuh Obito tertembus dan batang hitam yang dia pegang terjatuh ke tanah.

Obito masih berdiri di belakang Naruto, Raikage pun mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya, dengan diselimuti halilintar di seluruh tubuhnya, ia bergerak cepat dengan tujuan untuk menghancurkan tubuh Obito. "Menunduk Hokage!" teriak Raikage, Hokage pun menghindar cepat, layaknya kombinasi yang terjadi tanpa direncanakan sebelumnya. Raikage pun juga tertembus dan pukulannya menabrak tembok yang ada di depannya.

Duarrr!

"Terlalu mudah"

Serangan tidak berhenti di situ saja, Darui dan Shee memiliki pemikiran lain, Tsuchikage pun juga merencanakan sesuatu. "Elemen partikel!" Tsuchikage mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya, sebuah persegi transparan yang langsung menyelubungi Obito. "Apa ini?" Obito tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya telah berada di dalam kotak partikel tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan menghilangkanmu! Yahh!" bersamaan dengan itu Obito menghilang dengan sekejap mata. "Kau berhasil kek!"

"Dia memang tua, tapi masih bisa diandalkan!" seru kedua pengawalnya.

"Hahaha. Ternyata aku masih berguna untuk dunia Shinobi."

"Tidak, anda salah saya masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya." Ujar Kakashi yang membuat ketiga orang itu terdiam, dan secara tak terduga Obito telah berdiri di lantai kedua lagi.

"Jutsu yang merepotkan." Pikir Naruto yang sedari tadi masih terdiam di satu posisi sambil membiarkan shinobi lain beraksi, ia pun memasukkan kapsul itu ke kantung ninja dan bersiap menyerang. "Melawan 10 orang lebih dengan kemampuan khusus? Sepertinya aku akan mati di sini? tapi aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Zetsu hitam secepat itu, tidak mungkin kenapa pemikirannya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya…. Apakah ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya selain monster berekor 9?"

Naruto yang membaca pikiran Obito pun tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran, seketika itu Rinnengan berwarna merah telah aktif dengan sendirinya.. "Menarik, aku akan menggantikanmu untuk sementara, Naruto." ucap White yang telah mengetahui segalanya mengenai rencana Obito..

To be continue

Chapter 22 END

Thanks udah membaca chapter 22. jangan lupa reviewnya ya !

See you next week

Sabtu 9 Mei 2015.. pukul 14:05


	23. Chapter 23 (Rencana White)

_Kebencian telah menggrogoti seluruh tubuh dan jiwa raga Naruto, tapi apakah Naruto akan berakhir seperti ini?_

_**Chapter 23 update! **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

_Tips membaca POW, karena updatenya seminggu sekali diharapkan membaca dengan pelan dan hati-hati supaya tidak cepat habis nantinya xixxi_

Power of White ..

Chapter 23

Rencana White

Bulan di malam hari itu tidak begitu jelas bentuknya karena tertutup badai salju yang lebat, namun cahayanya masih saja berusaha menembus hutan-hutan desa Samurai, menerangi daratan yang terpampang luas di muka bumi ini, dan dari sinilah awal semuanya terbentuk, mata Rinnengan merah masih saja menatap topeng spiral pria misterius tersebut, tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

'Mata Naruto berubah? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?' tanya Gaara di dalam batinnya, ketika ia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan menakutkannya, seolah-olah dia bukan Naruto lagi, hal itu juga dirasakan Kage lain, yang merasa chakra gelap telah menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, membuat mereka bingung. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Obito pun menyadari perubahan itu. "Rinnengannya berubah warna? Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini, apakah itu evolusi Rinnengan? Tapi tidak mungkin, Rinnengan memiliki evolusi lagi."

"Chakra gelap terus menerus menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto dari belakang, berupa jubah putih bertuliskan Rokudaime namun terselimut chakra gelap yang tidak diperkirakan sebelumnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, juga merasakannya?" tanya Neji.

"Iya…"

"Byakugan!" Neji memeriksa suhu tubuh dan aliran chakra Naruto, dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati chakra berwarna kehitaman mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. "Tidak mungkin-"

"Ada apa Neji?"

"Naruto telah diselimuti oleh chakra gelap, dia bukan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa benar itu bisa terjadi? lantas dia siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti… dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa."

Keringat bercucuran di kulit wajah Ao, ia menggunakan mata Byakugannya untuk melihat Obito namun ia malah menemukan kejanggalan di tubuh sang Hokage, kegelisahan dan kecemasan menghampirinya seketika itu, dan ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Brukkk…!

Mizukage dan Chojuro melihat Ao terjatuh secara tiba-tiba, mereka pun bertanya "Apa yang terjadi Ao?" tanya Mizukage. "Kenapa Ao-san?" tanya Chojuro.

"D-dia s-seperti monster saja, kekuatannya tidak bisa terbayang oleh akal pikiran manusia, bisa kukatakan dia itu bukan manusia lagi…" jawab Ao tergagap, pikirannya ngelantur karena ketakutan yang ia alami. Untuk sejenak ia melihat senyuman mengerikan yang terukir di bibir Naruto, tapi itu hanya sekilas saja. namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun hanya beberapa detik namun ketakutan telah mendera tubuh Ao.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Ao? Pria bertopeng itu ataukah Hokage-sama?" tanya Mizukage yang semakin penasaran.

"Dia…" ketika Ao hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya. Memberikan isyarat kepada paman itu supaya tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. tatapannya yang sangat mengerikan, membuat Ao berubah pikiran dalam sekejap. "Pria bertopeng itu…."

"Sudah kuduga, dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat.."

"Kita harus tetap waspada," ujar Chojuro sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, pedang spesialnya telah ia codongkan ke depan.

Tsuchikage yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri masih gemetaran sendiri, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai setakut itu maka dari itu dia mencari tahunya sendiri. keringat menetes dari kulit keriputnya, matanya mengelilingi ruangan mencari-cari siapa pemilik chakra luar bisa ini.. 'Chakra ini, tidak salah lagi Uchiha Madara, tapi kenapa ini lebih besar 5x lipatnya bahkan lebih? Apa kekuatannya bertambah? Apa sewaktu keberadaannya tidak ketahui, dia berlatih untuk menjadi semakin kuat? A-aku penasaran terhadap wajah dibalik topeng itu?' batin Tsuchikage resah, Kurotsuchi dan pengawal satunya lagi masih melihat pria bertopeng di lantai dua, mereka mendangak untuk memperjelas penglihatan mereka.

"Gaara? Kau merasakannya?" tanya Kankuro.

"Iya, tidak salah lagi."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Temari.

"Kita harus menunggu, perintah Hokage.. sekarang dialah yang memegang kendali di sini.."

"Kenapa Hokage?" Temari masih belum tahu situasi yang sebenarnya. Gaara pun hanya diam saja dan tidak memperjelasnya kalimatnya. Kankuro menepuk pundak Temari. "Sst, turuti apa yang dikatakannya, aku tahu dia sedang mencari jalan keluar." Ucapnya pelan.

"Sssh. Kau ini, disaat-saat seperti ini apa kita harus bergantung pada bocah itu?"

"Jangan keras-keras… dia itu bukan Naruto.."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau akan mengerti sebentar lagi, Temari."

Mifune masih terdiam di posisinya, dia malah menunggu Naruto untuk bergerak, secara tidak sadar Naruto lah yang telah mengambil alih kepimpinan kelima Kage dan pengawalnya, dan Raikage tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika itu terjadi..

"Aku hanya berharap, anggota AKATSUKI itu bisa dilenyapkan segera.." dan setelah berdiam diri beberapa menit, akhirnya tubuh Naruto yang dikendalikan White mau berbicara. "Baiklah, aku yang akan mengurusnya, aku akan membunuhnya dan menciptakan dunia tanpa peperangan…"

"Menarik sekali," ujar Obito serasa meremehkan, namun tiba-tiba saja Obito berhasil dicekik dan dihantamkan ke tembok. "Ougghh? Cepat sekali." Duarrr…! Hantaman tembok itu sangatlah keras sampai tembok itu menyebarkan serpihan-serpihannya ke segala arah.

"Cepat sekali,"

"Dia berhasil menyentuhnya?"

"Itu dua kali lipat dari kecepatan terbaikku, sebenarnya jutsu apa yang ia gunakan? Teleportasi kah?" ujar Raikage terpukau melihat serangan persekian detik itu, menghancurkan Obito beserta tubuhnya. Darah pun keluar dari mulut Obito, darah merah pekat sudah bisa terlihat karena topeng di bagian mulutnya sudah rusak akibat benturan itu.

"Kau? Hisap aku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu…"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Obito.

"Semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu dan aku yang menciptakannya…"

"Mustahil.. jangan membodohiku, tidak mungkin kau masih hidup.."

"Aku akan mengatakan rencanaku."

Dan Obito menuruti permintaan tersebut, ia menghisap Naruto masuk ke dalam dimensinya, Obito juga menghilangkan keberadaannya. Dan sekarang para Kage itu hanya bisa terkejut tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Hokage-sama dihisap?"

Tipu muslihat itu berhasil mengelabui mereka semua tanpa terkecuali, namun beberapa orang masih saja ragu terhadap kekalahan Naruto. "Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kembali." Setidaknya harapan mereka telah tersampaikan. Sedangkan di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, Naruto masih tertidur pulas tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimpa dirinya. "Bocah yang sangat malang, harapan, impian, dan kehidupannya. Tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya, dia sangat mirip dengan Minato, pemuda jenius yang tak tau asal-usul keberadaannya, kenapa dia tercipta di dunia ini? dan untuk apa dia hidup? mungkin salah satunya adalah untuk menyegelku.." Kurama masih melihat Naruto yang terbaring lemas di perairan dangkal di depan pintu gerbangnya.

Dan seketika itu air mata menetes dari sela-sela matanya, air mata itu langsung membuat perairan yang dangkal tersebut menjadi bercahaya. Kurama terkejut bukan main, silaunya cahaya itu membuat matanya terbelalak, "Sial apa ini!" gumamnya kesal.

Dia masih memiliki kesedihan, air mata yang ia teteskan itu walau sedikit saja dapat menghasilkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, kegelapan tidak sepenuhnya menguasi dirinya, tidak sepenuhnya menggrogoti jiwanya yang terang benderang, masih ada harapan, masih ada jalan. "Gawat, dia belum sepenuhnya terselimuti kebencian, White kau gagal mencuci otak anak ini…" Naruto yang semula terpejam matanya, mulai membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan… "Are? Kenapa aku menangis? Di mana ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengusap air matanya lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Tempat ini?" ia pun tersadar dan tau tempat tersebut. rambut putihnya berubah menjadi kuning karena White tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya. White menguasai tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya untuk sementara.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, bocah tengik?"

"Kau, Kyubi? Di mana White?"

"Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu…" jawabnya dengan senyuman menyeringai.

Tiba di tempat dengan kesunyian tanpa batas, berupa balok dan kubus yang tertata teramat rapi. kegelapan adalah langit-langitnya dan di situ mereka bebas membicarakan apapun sesukanya. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Obito yang tengah kesakitan dengan pukulan White sebelumnya.

"Aku yang menciptakan dunia ini.."

Obito terhenyak mendengar kata-kata itu, ia masih tidak percaya akan bualan konyol tersebut. "Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali, tidak mungkin dewa bisa berdiri di depan mataku, bahkan kau menjelma dengan tubuh Naruto. kau ini bodoh ya!"

White hanya tersenyum, "Kau mengejekku dengan sebutan konyol? Bodoh? Hmmh. Menarik sekali, berterima kasihlah karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari neraka sana, tapi percuma saja. aku juga akan tetap membunuhmu…"

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin sampai seperti itu?"

"Namaku White.. dan aku pencipta dunia ini. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk aku lakukan, semuanya dapat aku lakukan, membunuhmu adalah pekerjaan mudah, bahkan aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, 'Rencanaku gagal kah'? pemikiran yang sangat menarik.."

'Dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Itu mustahil?'

"Biar aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu, sebenarnya kau ingin menceritakan tentang rencanamu dan mengadakan deklarasi perang bukan? tapi kau gagal karena tidak memiliki mata ini.." Obito terkaget mendengar ucapan itu, semua yang dikatakan White benar, dan ia pikir White datang dari masa depan, membuat gelak tawa tersendiri bagi White. "Aku datang dari masa depan? Bodoh? Malah sebaliknya… sudah kubilang aku bisa membaca semua pikiranmu."

"Dan untuk apa kau datang kemari? Di mana Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Obito.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menjelaskan rencanaku dan membunuhmu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah mainan yang hanya kugunakan untuk sementara,"

"Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin dia Uzumaki Naruto, dia memiliki pemikiran yang cerdas, integilitas tinggi, serta kekuatan yang menakutkan.." ujar Obito yang masih tidak percaya dengan Naruto, dia mengira Hokage keenam itu White.

"Kau salah, orang yang sebelumnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.. aku memberikan sedikit jiwaku kepadanya sehingga rambutnya berubah menjadi putih dan pemikirannya setingkat Uchiha Itachi supaya dia memiliki pikiran yang cerdas, tapi entah mengapa dia semakin hari semakin bisa menguasai semua itu… dan itulah yang membuatku sedikit cemas, maka dari itu aku ingin mempercepat rencanaku, dengan membunuhmu di sini… tapi tenang saja, rencanamu akan aku lanjutkan, karena rencana kita sama."

"Rencana kita sama?"

"Tapi berbeda denganmu, jika kau ingin membuat Mugen Tsukiyomi, aku sebaliknya…."

Obito terdiam sejenak…

"Aku akan meniadakan dunia yang gagal ini.."

"Tapi bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai kata damai?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya 5 negara besar ini masih saja berkecimbung dengan permasalahan sendiri-sendiri keegoisan mendarah daging di jiwa mereka, sehingga ketamakan dalam mencari wilayah akan semakin brutal, jika 5 negara besar itu bersatu maka desa-desa kecil yang akan menjadi korbannya,"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum kau membunuhku?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau Rikudou-sennin?"

"Hahaha, Rikudou-sennin? Jangan membuatku tertawa, kakek tua itu sudah mati karena kelebihan kekuatan, oleh karena itulah dia menyebarkan ke 9 ekor Biju ke semua tempat di seluruh penjuru dunia ini."

"Jika kau bukan Rikudou-sennin, lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku….. (Jawabannya ada di chapter –chapter terakhir)"

"T-tidak mungkin,"

"Semua bisa berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu, aku terbentuk karena keegoisan.. bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Mimpi Rikudou-sennin untuk dapat menciptakan dunia tanpa peperangan, tidak bisa berjalaan sesuai keinginannya, maka dari itu tugasku hanya menghentikan waktu yang berlalu ini, menjadikan dunia ini tidak ada lagi.. yang berarti tidak ada dunia, tidak ada peperangan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau banyak bertanya juga ya. tentu saja membangkitkan ekor 10 dan melenyapkan bumi dengan sebuah jutsu.."

"Jutsu, katamu?"

"Jika ada jutsu untuk menumbuhkan kembali, pasti ada jutsu untuk menghancurkan semuanya…, aku akan menggunakan jutsu terkuat itu... untuk meluluhlantahkan bumi dan seisinya."

'Dia akan menghancurkan bumi? Hal seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus mencegahnya' batin Obito sambil memasang wajah serius. "Sepertinya kau tidak setuju ya, apa boleh buat aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Obito mengeluarkan batang hitam dari lengannya, ia berlari menuju tempat berdiri White. Tap-tap-tap. Obito pun berusaha menusukkan batang hitam itu, namun hanya dengan satu tangan kanan, White berhasil memegang batangan hitam itu. "Percuma saja, aku akan mencoba salah satu jutsu Rinnengan merah. Berbeda dengan Shinra Tensei yang memanipulasi daya gravitasi di sekitar kita, tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengambil matamu." Crkkk! White mengambil mata sharingan Obito dengan tangan kanan juga.

"Oghh! Sial dia mengambil mataku."

White mengedepankan satu tangannya, dan seketika itulah.. Cprtt! Tubuh Obito hancur berkeping-keping, darah muncrat ke mana-mana, termasuk ke wajah White. "Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" White pun menggunakan mata itu untuk kembali ke tempat para Kage. Jutsu yang sangat mengerikan, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa itu digunakan untuk membunuh anggota AKATSUKI terakhir nantinya, Rinnengan merah berbeda dengan Rinnengan biasa, Rinnengan merah memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dan mengacu ke dalam kebencian jika dibandingkan dengan Rinnengan biasa.

White pun kembali ke alam bawah sadar Naruto. ia berjalan santai menuju ke gerbang Kyubi, ia melalui jalan sempit berair yang di samping kiri dan kanannya terdapat sel yang tidak ada penghuninya. "Mata sharingan Obito, mungkin akan berguna untukku, aku akan menyimpannya." Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia pun tiba di tempat Naruto, kelihatan Naruto yang terduduk lesu tanpa semangat sama sekali.

"Kau sudah sampai, White?"

"Iya…" White pun menghampiri Naruto, ia menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kembalilah Naruto, semuanya telah menunggumu," ucap White. "Baiklah…." Naruto pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan kembali ke tubuhnya seperti semula. Sekarang adalah tempat pertemuan para Kage, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan anggota AKATSUKI terakhir dan membawa topeng spiralnya.

"Kau selamat, Naruto."

"Anda berhasil Hokage-sama."

"Sudah kuduga, dia akan berhasil" puji Kankuro, Neji dan Kakashi pun tersenyum, Kurotsuchi dan Shee juga senang atas kesalamatan Hokage, dan orang-orang penting lainnya juga merasa lega, Naruto berhasil kembali dengan selamat.

"Kau berhasil, Hokage-dono, dengan ini dunia kita terselamatkan."

"Iya, untuk sementara dunia kita selamat." Naruto pun melempar topeng itu ke lantai dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut, "Kakashi-san, Neji? kita keluar dari sini, rapat telah selesai…"

"Ha!"

"Kenapa dia seperti itu? Hokage yang aneh, tapi jika dilihat-lihat dia keren dengan sikap dinginnya itu." ujar Kurotsuchi yang cukup tergoda akan ketampanan dan sifat dingin Naruto. "Kau ini? tadi kau bilang aneh sekarang keren, kau itu yang aneh!"

"Kau kenapa! Cemburu kah!"

"Haa! Kenapa aku harus cemburu!" balas Shee.

"Hmmh!"

"Kita juga harus pergi, Kankuro, Temari."

"Baik!"

Dan demikianlah rapat itu telah usai, dan dunia Shinobi terselamatkan anggota AKATSUKI yang terakhir telah dilenyapkan oleh aliansi para Kage dari 5 negara besar, lebih tepatnya hanya Hokage seorang yang mengalahkan dua orang itu, dan berita itu menyebar luas secara cepat, memberikan ketentraman dunia Shinobi untuk sementara, masyarakat besar maupun kecil juga merasakan dampak tersebut.

Naruto berjalan di lorong, untuk keluar gedung pemerintahan desa Samurai, namun jalannya terhenti ketika Gaara sudah berdiri di depannya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto?"

"Kau masih ingatkah? Kalau begitu ikuti aku.." mereka berdua menyuruh kedua pengawal untuk tidak mengikuti mereka, dan Hokage serta Kazekage itu meminjam salah satu ruangan untuk berbicara empat mata, tidak lupa kopi yang disajikan oleh pelayan gedung pemerintahan desa Samurai. Mereka telah terduduk di ruangan tenang tanpa kegaduhan. Dua teman jauh yang seumuran dan menduduki kursi Kage di desa mereka masing-masing, mereka saling menatap sebelum Kazekage menanyakan sesuatu kepada Hokage.

"Naruto? kenapa rambutmu berubah menjadi putih?" tanya Gaara singkat, sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan namun hal sepele itu juga cukup menganggunya. Karena itulah ia cukup penasaran terhadap jawaban Naruto.

Slrppp… Naruto meminum secangkir kopi itu lamban, menikmati sedikit demi sedikit kopi yang menghangatkan suhu tubuh itu, sebelum ia benar-benar mau menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Naruto pun meletakkan kopinya, dan ia memandang wajah Gaara.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rambut putih ini Gaara, namun bukankah rambut ini mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Gaara pun langsung terpikirkan salah satu legenda sannin Konoha, Jiraiya-sama. "Jiraiya-sama? bukan?" balas sang Kazekage tanggap. "Kau benar, rambut ini merupakan warisan Jiraiya-sensei, tapi aku tidak mengerti rambut ini tiba-tiba saja menggantikan rambut kuningku yang dulu, memberikan kesan aneh menurutku."

"Tunggu dulu, rambutmu berubah dengan sendirinya? Tanpa kau mengecatnya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Gaara pun merasa heran terhadap perubahan aneh itu, namun ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan masalah tersebut, karena itu bukan pokok permasalahannya. Apa yang ia tanyakan belum benar-benar ia tanyakan kepada Naruto. namun sebelum itu, ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari Naruto sendiri, kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi seperti ini? dari tadi ketika pertemuan Kage, ia hanya membicarakan tentang kebencian, dan hal-hal yang tak mungkin diucapkan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Tentang sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan tadi, ini mengenai perubahan kepribadianku… kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? kenapa seseorang yang sangat bodoh sepertiku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat cerdas, bahkan bisa memanipulasi semua Kage dengan pemikiran logis… menurutmu semua itu aneh bukan?" Gaara sangat penasaran terhadap perkataan yang ingin disampaikan Naruto kepadanya, ia pun memandang mata Rinnengan Naruto yang sesekali berkedip, pendengarannya ia pasang betul-betul dan wajah serius telah tertera di muka tampannya.

"Ada seseorang yang mengendalikanku dari dalam tubuhku, dia memberiku sebuah kekuatan yang besar, berupa kecerdasan, kekuatan, dan daya tahan tubuh, memberiku rambut putih yang melambangkan kebencian yang lebih besar daripada kebencian biasa, tentu saja kebencian itu melenyapkan kepribadianku yang asli, memberiku dorongan kuat untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menjadi incaranku, ketika semua itu berlangsung… tidak ada belas kasih yang tertulis di dalam hati nuraniku, semuanya akan lenyap di hadapanku, dan mata Rinnengan ini menyempurnakan semuanya."

Gaara terhenyak atas pernyataan itu, terkejut? mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih dari itu? tentu saja Gaara masih tidak percaya terhadap omongan Naruto yang dinilainya omong kosong, namun ia berusaha percaya akan perkataan itu. "Siapa orang itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Namanya adalah White."

"White?"

"White…. Aku masih belum tau tentang dirinya secara mendetail, tapi aku ingin mencari informasi mengenai dirinya agar aku tau asal-muasal ia terbentuk di dalam tubuhku ini, menghancurkannya adalah tujuan utamaku, tapi aku pikir itu akan mustahil."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? kau kuat Naruto, kau itu sangat kuat, kau tidak akan kalah melawannya."

"Untuk sekarang mata Rinnengan saja tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya. Dia yang membuatku dapat menguasai mata ini dengan mudah, melindungi tubuhku supaya kebal terhadap serangan apapun, dan semua yang ia lakukan pasti dapat membuatku aman, aku tidak tau apa yang ia rencanakan, yang pasti dia sangat berbahaya." Ujar Naruto berterus terang, Gaara masih dibuat tidak percaya terhadap kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto, 'White lah yang memanipulasi Naruto, tapi kenapa White tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Naruto membeberkan semua rahasianya kepadaku, apa Naruto hanya membual? Tapi untuk tujuan apa dia melakukan semua ini? masalah ini benar-benar membuatku itu sebenarnya siapa?'

Gaara masih bingung, sang Kazekage itu harus berputar otak untuk menemukan solusi terbaik untuk menyingkirkan masalah yang selalu menganggu Naruto, berpikir Naruto adalah seseorang yang berbeda sekarang adalah salah. Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali, namun keadaan yang merubah semua kepribadiannya. Dia tidak mau berubah, maka dari itu dia terus menjerit meminta pertolongan terhadap siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun, tidak bisa mengatasi permasalahan ini sendiri.

'Naruto? aku pikir kau telah memiliki segalanya, teman, jabatan, orang yang menyayangimu, orang yang selalu melindungimu, menjagamu, dan menghiburmu ketika kau sedih… tapi aku salah….. kau sendirilah yang masih belum menemukan kebahagiaan sejati, kebencian masih menenggelamkanmu dalam lautan yang dalam, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti penderitaanmu, mereka hanya memandangmu sebagai seorang yang terhormat, bukan seorang teman yang membutuhkan pertolongan, aku ingin membantumu, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan…?' pikir Gaara, Naruto pun tersenyum ketika berhasil membaca semua pikiran Gaara, salah satu jutsu yang diberikan oleh White.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Gaara, sebagai teman dan sebagai Hokage, aku mengapresiasi semua tindakanmu terhadapku, tapi maaf… aku yang akan mengatasi semuanya sendirian, aku tak perlu bantuan siapapun"

"Naruto? bukankah kita teman? Sesama teman haruslah saling membantu bukan? kau yang mengajariku tentang hal itu, aku harap kau tidak melupakannya." Gaara pun bersikeras menolong Naruto.

"Memang… tapi kau bisa apa ?" tanya balik Naruto yang membuat Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena dia belum menemukan jawabannya. Gaara hanya melihat permukaan kopi yang tenang di dalam cangkir, wajahnya terpantul di sana. "Aku tidak tau…" balasnya.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu…" lanjut Gaara. Ia masih ngotot dengan kemauannya. Tapi Naruto terlihat masa bodoh, ia kembali meminum secangkir kopinya, Slrpp. Cangkir itu telah tak bersisa lagi, "Padahal dulu kau bersikeras untuk membunuhku, mengatakan kepadaku bahwa semuanya harus dilenyapkan… tapi sekarang aku telah melihatmu berubah Gaara… kau menjadi seorang yang penting sekarang."

"Itu semua berkatmu, Naruto. jika tidak ada kau, pasti aku akan terus melakukan hal keji seperti itu, perubahan ini aku dapat karena mengikuti caramu menempuh hidup, bagaimana kau melakukan hal-hal dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tapi tetap saja, itu sangat sulit bagi kita, seorang Jinchuriki."

"Kau benar…"

Gaara pun meminum kopinya sampai habis. "Mungkin ini saja yang aku bicarakan kepadamu, untuk selebihnya aku akan memberitahumu jika ada masalah mendadak.."

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, sebagai teman dan sebagai sekutu Konoha."

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum bersama, Gaara memberikan tos kepada Naruto, Naruto terkejut akan kejadian itu.. sebuah tos pertama kali untuk mereka berdua. Tap! Dengan ini tidak akan pernah ada permusuhan diantara mereka berdua. Sunagakure dan Konoha adalah sekutu.

Naruto dan Gaara meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, di luar telah menunggu pengawal mereka masing-masing. "Akhirnya… kami telah menunggumu Naruto."

"Kau lama sekali Gaara, apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Lalu perwakilan dari dua desa itu pergi meninggalkan gedung pemerintahan desa Samurai, diselingi rasa terima kasih yang diucapkan oleh Mifune-san selaku penyelanggara pertemuan Kage ini. Naruto, Kakashi dan Neji telah keluar dari gedung, dan meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain, di tengah salju yang cukup lebat, menimbun daratan sampai tertutup seutuhnya, kini daratan berwarna putih, di mana-mana hanya putih, sejauh mata memandang hanya putih yang dapat dilihat.

Hushhh… angin kencang pun menerpa tubuh mereka bertiga, tapi itu bukan hambatan bagi mereka, mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan pulang tatanpa terganggu sedikit pun. Di samping itu dua makhluk berbeda kasta telah berjajar di suatu tempat, White dan Kyubi.

"White-sama? kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan siapa kau sebenarnya kepada Naruto?" tanya Kyubi sambil menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, dan memandang wajah White yang hanya berdiri santai.

"Memang aku sengaja, dulu aku bilang diriku adalah kebenciannya bukan? aku benar-benar telah menipunya….. tapi sebentar lagi dia akan tahu kebenarannya, dan berusaha untuk melenyapkanku… kau adalah sebagian dari tubuhku Kyubi… jadi aku harap kau tidak macam-macam terhadapku."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu, White-sama…" White pun menatap iris lancip Kyubi, tanpa ada rasa takut yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. White duduk dan bersandar pada salah satu tiang gerbang yang berfungsi untuk menyegel Kyubi. "Dan kenapa kau tidak membuka segel ini untukku?" tanya Kyubi lagi.

"Kau harus sabar, walaupun pada akhirnya kau akan merasakan hal yang sama lagi." balas White sambil melihat perairan dangkal di sampingnya, perairan itu tidak membuatnya tenggelam, malah ia duduk di permukaan perairan tersebut, dengan pikiran yang kosong.

"Dunia ini akan segera berakhir, ya? aku yang menciptakannya dan aku yang menghancurkannya… itu cukup adil bukan?"

"Tentu saja…" balas Kyubi dengan rasa sopan yang tinggi.

To be continue

Chapter 23 END!

Selanjutnya: Chapter 24 (Ramalan)

Terima kasih telah membaca! Sempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview cerita ini ya! See you next week!

UPDATE: Sabtu, 16 Mei 2015 pukul 11:30 WIB

Matur nuwon ! xD


	24. Chapter 24 (Ramalan)

_Cerita mendekati klimaks…. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi POW akan tamat.  
_

_Kehancuran dunia semakin dekat... _

_**Chapter 24 update! **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 24

Ramalan

Masih dalam ketenangan yang sunyi, nuansa senyap masih menyelimuti alam sadar Naruto, di sana dua monster yang berbeda bentuk masih berbincang-bincang untuk menghabiskan waktu, menunggu kedatangan hari itu.

"Jadi Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk melawanmu, White-sama?"

"Sehebat apapun dia dalam menggunakan Rinnengan, dia masih tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, karena akulah sang pencipta Rinnengan itu sendiri."

Hushhhhh…. Semilir angin yang begitu menusuk tulang meniup bulatan-bulatan salju putih yang menghujani hutan desa Samurai, hutan itu sudah terlihat tidak berwujud lagi, hanya keputihan yang nampak terlihat dari dekat ataupun dari jauh, sang Hokage keenam, Kakashi dan Neji masih dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke Konoha. Dan mereka melewatinya tanpa hambatan apapun, setelah beberapa jam kemudian, mereka bertiga telah sampai ke Konoha membawa kabar gembira bahwa pertemuan Kage telah sukses.

Di gerbang mereka sudah disambut oleh beberapa jonin, chunin serta masyarakat biasa. Angin menghembus jubah putih Hokage, rambut putihnya pun juga melayang-layang tertiup angin, dan dari kejauhan ia terlihat memiliki karisma yang tinggi.

"Naruto niichan!" teriak Konohamaru dan teman-temannya, tak lupa sambutan dari Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Shikamaru pun juga tak mau ketinggalan, menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat, memberikan kenyamanan ketika mereka telah tiba dari rapat Kage yang sangat penting bagi seluruh penduduk desa Konoha ini. dan Sakura tersenyum saat Naruto sudah sampai ke gerbang.

"Selamat datang kembali.."

"Iya.."

Naruto menerima sambutan itu dengan baik, ia berjalan masuk ke desa, memberikan senyuman sepantasnya kepada para hadirin yang telah menyambut kedatangannya. Ia sangat tersanjung dapat disambut seperti ini, padahal ini hanyalah pertemuan Kage biasa. Tapi menurut masyarakat desa, tugas Hokage sangat penting pengaruhnya terhadap perkembangan desa.

"Apa kau merasa senang, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang menemani Naruto berjalan menuju ke rumah untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Ya, aku senang. aku akan pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat."

"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu? Etto mungkin menyiapkan makanan atau menata kamarmu yang berantakan…" ucap Sakura memberanikan diri, wajahnya tersipu malu dan ia tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto, ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah-arah lain yang terpenting bukan ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke Sakura sebentar. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya dingin. Sakura pun sangat senang atas izin yang diberikan Naruto, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kakashi-san dan Neji boleh pulang sekarang, beristirahatlah selama dua hari…"

"Baiklah…"

"Hai !"

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua yang berjalan menyelusuri jalanan desa, tampak orang-orang desa yang tengah menikmati waktu bermasyarakatnya dengan membeli keperluan sehari-hari di pedagang pinggir jalan, sesekali mereka tersenyum kepada Naruto, membungkuk hormat dan menyapa sang Hokage berkarisma tersebut.

"Kau dihormati ya, banyak orang yang menyanjungmu, menghormatimu, menghargaimu.. bahkan memujamu, kau adalah Hokage termuda dalam sejarah Konoha, kau cerdas, kau kuat… dan banyak wanita yang mengagumimu dan menyukaimu, bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menikah, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah semu memerah, malu karena wanita menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi Naruto terlihat tak acuh.

"Aku belum ingin menikah, aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk memimpin desa ini 10 tahun ke depan, bahkan sampai tua pun aku yakin aku masih bisa menjadi seorang Hokage…"

Mereka berdua berjalan santai dengan pemandangan patung-patung Hokage yang terpapar indah sejauh mata memandang, dengan cahaya dari sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan. "Souka.." jawab wanita berambut merah muda itu, ia terlihat bingung sekaligus kecewa, sepertinya Naruto belum memiliki perasaan kepada dirinya.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan seumur hidupku…." Sakura terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca, telinganya berusaha mendengarkan suara lirih yang keluar dari bibir manis Naruto, mata Rinnengan yang tajam menyorot mata aquamarinenya yang penasaran. Selama beberapa detik Sakura memandang wajah Naruto yang tepat berada di hadapannya. wanita itu mengangguk, ia masih menunggu permintaan sang Hokage.

"Aku ingin sebuah keluarga."

Jantung Sakura serasa ingin berhenti, air matanya ingin mengalir menuju pipinya, kakinya pun gemetaran karena saking tidak percaya terhadap permintaan Naruto, dan Naruto pun tersenyum kepada wanita itu sambil mengatakan. "Aku mencintaimu"

Sakura masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, ia rasa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, _'Cubit aku'_ Naruto pun mencubit kulitnya.

"Sakitt, apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Hehe, ini bukan mimpi."

'_Sebenarnya mata itu tidak cocok untuknya, tapi kenapa setiap aku melihatnya, aku merasa khawatir, matanya selalu dingin, seperti tidak ada perasaan di dalam hatinya, namun sekarang aku sangat senang…. Naruto menyatakan cintanya kepadaku…'_

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang bersemangat seperti dulu Sakura, tapi aku belum bisa mewujudkannya, jika kau berada di sisiku.. mungkin aku bisa menemukan jati diriku yang dulu… aku yakin kau juga merindukanku di masa lalu kan?"

'_Iya, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu lagi, Naruto_.' batin Sakura sambil mendekatkan tangannya dengan tangan Naruto, ia berusaha menyentuhkan tangan itu, namun ia belum memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Iya"

Sakura tidak bisa meraih tangan Naruto, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap berjalan pulang bersama-sama. setibanya di rumah, Naruto membukakan pintu untuk dirinya dan Sakura, mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam, Naruto berdiri sebentar di depan tiang gantungan yang biasa untuk mengantung jubah Hokage miliknya. Namun tangan Sakura memberhentikan geraknya, ternyata Sakuralah yang ingin melepaskan jubah itu dan meletakkannya di gantungan.

"Kau beristirahatlah Naruto, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu pasti kau lelah karena perjalanan yang kau tempuh sangat jauh…" ujar Sakura tersenyum manis, Naruto mengangguk lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia meletakkan seluruh tubuhnya di ranjang menatap langit-langit yang tak begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Mata Rinnengan itu masih tajam seperti biasanya.

Sakura terlihat memeriksa lemari es dan tempat penyimpanan makanan, hal yang sebelumnya ia perkirakan salah, biasanya tempat Naruto kumuh, kotor dan berserakan sampah di mana-mana, tapi justru sebaliknya kini tempat Naruto sudah bersih, rapi, dan nyaman untuk ditinggali bau ruangan ke ruangan lainnya pun wangi, padahal tidak ada yang menjaga selama Naruto pergi untuk bertugas keluar desa.

"Dia benar-benar berubah…." Sakura mengambil beberapa bahan dasar memasak, dan memasaknya secara cepat… dan sesegera mungkin dihidangkan untuk orang nomor satu di desa sekaligus orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi tanpa disadari, Naruto tertidur dengan sendirinya, rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya menghantui matanya telah terobati ketika ia memejamkan mata, dan tidur dalam senyuman yang istimewa.

"Naruto… aku sudah memasak makanan spesial untukmu, kau harus memakannya ya-" Sakura tersenyum saat mendapati Naruto tertidur dengan cepat, rasa-rasanya ia sangat kelelahan akibat tugas yang diembannya. "Dia pasti kelelahan?" Sakura menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto, dengan senyuman manja ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang manis ketika tertidur.

'_Saat ia tertidur, ia seperti kembali ke masa lalu, Naruto periang dan bodoh…' _tapi disaat bersamaan Sakura terkejut, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dari mata Naruto yang terpejam, ia pun mendengar Naruto mengigau. "Sensei, aku sudah membunuh semua anggota AKATSUKI, bolehkah aku kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu?" mendengar kata-kata itu hati Sakura tersentuh, air mata tak kuasa ia bendung lagi membanjiri pipinya, ia berusaha menyeka air matanya sendiri namun saking banyaknya ia tak mampu. "Naruto? kau…" ucap Sakura sambil mendekap Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, begitu hangat sampai dalam mimpi pun, Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan itu. sore hari itu sangat damai, burung-burung senja berkicauan di langit bebas, masyarakat desa terlihat senang menikmati waktu bersama keluarga masing-masing… dan di rumah sang Uzumaki, Naruto dan Sakura tertidur sampai berjam-jam lamanya.

…..

…

…

Tanpa disadari Naruto telah terbangun, sedangkan Sakura masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan posisi duduk, pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang dan menaruh selimut hangat ke badan Sakura agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan, perutnya keroncongan dan matanya langsung tertuju pada makanan yang telah sengaja disiapkan oleh Sakura di meja makan, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melahapnya sampai tak bersisa sedikit pun.

"Enak sekali.."

"Naruto? kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih ingin terpejam.

"Iya, baru saja."

"Bolehkah aku duduk?"

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sambil memakan makan malam yang dibuatkan Sakura, dan hari itu, rumah sang Hokage jauh dari kesan sepi.

"Baiklah, aku yang mencuci piringnya."

Naruto mengangguk, ia membiarkan Sakura mencuci piring-piringnya dan disaat itulah nafsu Naruto terbangun, secara sadar ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura, semakin dekat dan dekat, ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang dengan satu tangannya.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?."

Cup…

Kedua selaput bibir mereka bersentuhan manja, mereka berdua pun semakin larut dalam nafsu dunia antara dua manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta…

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

Malam hari penuh kenangan itu telah tergantikan oleh matahari yang muncul setelah bulan lenyap dengan sendirinya, langit biru tak berawan seakan menyambut Naruto dan Sakura untuk bangun dari tidurnya, nampak Naruto yang telah siap mengenakan semua perlengkapan kerjanya termasuk jubah putih bertuliskan 'Rokudaime' ia berbalik sebentar melihat Sakura yang masih terlelap, mata Rinnengan itu masih saja memperlihatkan sorot yang tajam, sang Hokage pun meluncur ke gedung pemerintahan guna mengerjakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai pemimpin desa Konoha. Ia telah sampai di gedung dan duduk santai sambil meminum secangkir kopi yang telah dibuatkan pelayan kantor, ketika ia hendak menyuprut minuman hangat itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan asap putih yang terbumbung ke langit-langit ruangan.

Naruto telah tiba di ruangan yang cukup besar, langit-langit terlihat menjulang ke atas, batu persegi panjang tipis adalah pijakannya, dan sekarang dihadapan Naruto telah bersantai seekor katak tua raksasa di dalam mangkok pemandian besar. Mereka menyebutnya pertapa katak yang agung, Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja ia dihadapakan oleh makhluk berselaput tersebut.

"Maaf Naruto-chan, aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini… ada yang ingin pertapa agung bicarakan kepadamu" ucap Fukasaku yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, namun Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali, ekspresinya sangat dingin bahkan dihadapan pertapa agung sekalipun.

'Mata Rinnengan kah? mata dari Rikudou-sama, darimana dia bisa mendapatkan mata itu?' pikir pertapa agung dengan gayanya yang bersandar santai menikmati hangatnya permandian khusus yang hanya diperuntukkan untuknya.

Meskipun Naruto dapat membaca pikiran pertapa agung, Naruto tidak mau membeberkannya, ia tetap diam sambil menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh katak raksasa itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto? kau adalah anak yang diramalkan sesudah Jiraiya, semua impian dan cita-cita Jiraiya telah berada di dalam hatimu, dan itu tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi, semuanya mengalir lembut di seluruh jiwamu, tapi kau berada di dalam kegelapan yang dalam, karena mata Rinnengan itu dan rasa balas dendam yang sangat tinggi karena kematian Jiraiya."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu kepadaku?"

"Kau tidak sopan Naruto-chan, dialah pertapa agung yang dihormati. Dialah pemimpin para katak yang hidup di gunung Myoboku." Sela Fukasaku menasihati. Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Syukurlah kalau kau paham."

Pertapa agung kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Itu hanyalah pendapatku setelah melihat kondisi jiwamu sekarang Naruto, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali seperti semula tergantung upayamu untuk mengubah semua itu."

"Jadi kau tau semuanya?"

Pertapa agung itu mengangguk, tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Naruto, ini menyangkut keselamatan warga desa Konoha, Naruto terlihat menunduk, ia hanya meratapi nasibnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa mengerti penderitaannya, namun pertapa agung cuma memberikan saran untuk kebebasan diri Naruto, tidak lebih, meskipun begitu semua itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto.

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Lantas apa?"

"Besok, meteor-meteorid akan jatuh ke bumi, sangat banyak sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya.. maka dari itu… aku ingin memberitahukan kepadamu, bahwa keselamatan desa Konoha berada di tanganmu."

"Apakah ini sebuah ramalan yang nyata?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengalami mimpi yang hampir sama dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, pertapa agung."

Pertapa agung tampak kebingungan, baru kali ini ada yang mendahului ramalannya, bahkan itu tergambar jelas di sebuah mimpi, tapi kenyataannya Naruto belum tau itu akan terjadi kapan? Dan detail mengenai tragedy itu yang hanya ia tahu adalah Naruto merasakan kehancuran itu di dalamnya.

'Apakah Rinnengan itu yang mengatakan semuanya?' batin pertapa agung berspekulasi, suara serak dan lambannya menunjukkan seberapa tua umurnya. Mungkin 100 tahun ke atas, Naruto mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, memikirkan segala cara untuk menghentikan musibah itu, tapi dengan apa? Pusing bercampur panik, namun semua kegelisahan itu telah sirna karena pemikirannya sendiri, dingin dan tenang… seperti bukan Naruto saja.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahukan informasi penting ini, pertapa yang agung. Aku berhutang budi kepadamu, aku akan menghentikan musibah itu dengan segala cara," ujar Naruto percaya diri, Fukasaku pun tersenyum bangga kepadanya, hal sama juga diperlihatkan oleh pertapa agung.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Naruto-chan…"

"Eh? Tapi sebelum kau pergi dari sini… kenapa kau mengembalikan kami ketika kau melawan Pain?" tanya Fukasaku terlihat kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terlibat masalahku, maaf." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut putihnya, Fukasaku pun sebenarnya tidak terima dengan hal itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi begitu saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan desa kembali, masa depan bergantung kepadamu, Rokudaime.."

Naruto mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan sedikit senyuman percaya dirinya, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan ia menghilang ditemani asap putih yang muncul sesudah hilangnya dirinya. Naruto telah terduduk di kursi Hokagenya, kali ini Shikamaru sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tampak ia terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ada urusan penting dengan pertapa yang agung. Shikamaru? Ada berita buruk yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

"Apa itu? jangan membuatku penasaran."

Naruto mengatakan semua yang baru saja ia dengar dari pertapa yang agung, dan Shikamaru terlihat syok sekaligus gelisah mendengar berita buruk tersebut, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak membeberkan ini kepada seluruh warga desa, karena dianggap dapat menganggu kestabilan bermasyarakat seandainya hari ini normal, dan jika para Jonin memberitahukan informasi ini, dinilai akan menjadi boomerang untuk Hokage sendiri, sehingga menimbulkan kegaduhan dan kepanikan warga desa.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Baru kali ini kau bertanya kepadaku tentang solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini, dimana otak cerdasmu itu?"

"Kau yang sekarang lebih cerdas dariku, pemikiranku ini hanyalah omong kosong bagimu…" Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan mendengar gurauan itu, namun itu adalah candaan yang tepat dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, aku telah mempersiapkannya secara matang dari dulu.." ujar Naruto dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, sekarang tinggal menghubungi 5 negara besar serta desa-desa kecil untuk melindungi daerahnya masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau persiapkan Naruto?"

"Sebuah kekkai yang besar, namun resikonya sangat tinggi… jika aku mengaktifkan kekkai ini. mungkin saja chakraku bisa habis…"

"Tapi-!" Shikamaru berusaha menentang rencana itu. ia lebih memilih solusi yang lainnya, meskipun telah ditentang asisten, sang Hokage tetap bersikeras mempertahankan rencananya. "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu.."

Shikamaru terdiam, ia benar-benar kagum terhadap Naruto, disaat-saat genting seperti ini… Naruto dapat mengendalikan situasi, ketenangan, dan suasana agar tidak kacau balau. Padahal ini adalah pekerjaan yang sulit, di masa mudanya Naruto harus melindungi warga desa sendirian. "Karena ini adalah tanggung jawabku, sebagai Hokage."

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya!"

"Hubungi 5 negara besar dan beritahu detail informasi supaya mereka dapat mempercayai berita ini…"

"Baik!"

"Aku akan melindungi desa Konoha untuk yang terakhir kalinya…"

**Sunagakure.**

Seekor burung elang merapat di tempat pos shinobi Suna untuk memberikan sebuah gulungan berupa informasi terpecaya dari Hokage, surat itu telah sampai ditangan Kazekage. "Dari Naruto? apa isinya? –Tidak mungkin…."

**Kumogakure.**

"Raikage-sama! ada berita dari Konoha.."

Raikage pun membentangkan surat itu dan dibacanya perlahan-lahan, "Kekonyolan apa ini? tidak mungkin besok ada hujan meteor.."

**Iwagakure.**

"Hmm, dari Hokage? Tumben sekali dia mengirimku sepucuk surat… I-ini t-tidak m-mungkin, besok sebagian wilayah akan dihujani meteor yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya? Kita harus bertindak cepat."

**Kirigakure.**

"Mizukage-sama, ada surat untuk anda."

"Surat? Apakah ada yang menyatakan cinta melalui surat kepadaku? Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama…"

"Etto, mungkin anda salah menjabarkannya, itu dari Hokage _desu_."

"Hokage? Apakah dia ingin melamarku?"

"Maaf sekali, saya tidak tahu.."

Mizukage membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya secara seksama, keringat mulai mengucur dari kulit wajahnya, kegelisahan menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu saja. 'I-ini mustahil, dari sumber terpercaya, pertapa yang agung? Bukankah itu adalah salah satu hewan kuchiyose milik sannin, Jiraiya? Tapi pertapa agung ialah dewa katak yang berada di gunung Myoboku.. tidak salah lagi ini adalah ramalan yang menentukan nasib dunia, katak itu benar-benar tau akan masa depan? ….baiklah aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi desa ini."

**Konoha.**

Shikamaru telah selesai dengan tugasnya, sekarang ia memasuki ruangan Hokage kembali. "Aku sudah melakukan sesuai perintahmu, Naruto."

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal persiapannya saja. dan ada lagi yang harus kau lakukan Shikamaru?"

"Perintahkan seluruh Jonin, Chunin, Genin, dan masyarakat Konoha yang berada di luar kawasan desa untuk segera masuk ke dalam desa, pikirkan apapun agar mereka mau masuk ke dalam kawasan desa."

"Baiklah."

Dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut, untuk memeriksa tempat-tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan tumpuan kekkai (pelindung/benteng) untuk menutup seluruh wilayah desa Konoha dari luar, terutama bagian atas. Naruto mensurvey posisinya nanti untuk berpijak, ia telah sampai di luar desa Konoha dan menjajaki tanah-tanahnya sambil menancapkan sebilah kunai.

"Di sini, di sini, dan di sini…" total kunai yang telah ditancapkan Naruto adalah 15 kunai, di seluruh sudut desa Konoha. Ia telah memperkirakan secara detail dan tata letak kunai tersebut, Naruto berhenti sejenak di bawah pohon yang rindang dan mengamati kunai terakhir yang baru saja ia tancapkan.

'Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat, aku harus membuat 15 bunshin dan berkonsentrasi untuk membuat kekkai yang kuat, supaya meteor-meteor itu tidak menembus kekkai dan menghancurkan desa. meskipun begitu aku tidak boleh menyerah sampai di sini karena masa depan desa ada di genggamanku.' Naruto mencoba berpikir keras, wajah dinginnya masih terpasang, sorot Rinnengan tidak berubah sama sekali, ketika ia dihadapkan masalah seperti ini, Naruto teringat akan sesuatu dan pada akhirnya, ia akan menderita.

Kehidupan sangatlah berat bagi sang Hokage, tapi ia harus menjalaninya dengan tulus, apalagi sekarang ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya di rumah, jika dia tahu apa yang sekarang Naruto lakukan, pasti dia akan mencegahnya, melakukan apapun untuk menggantikan posisinya. "Aku mengerti… aku akan segera mengakhiri semua ini." Naruto berjalan menjauhi dari area yang telah ia tandai dan kembali masuk ke dalam desa, tapi sebelum itu ia tampak melihat-lihat konstruksi bangunan Konoha yang 98% hampir sempurna, ia mengawasi para pekerja yang sudah masuk hari ke 12 bekerja.

Teriakan para pekerja untuk menggarap rumah yang terakhir pun bersahutan dari sudut ke sudut, seolah mereka terhubung satu sama lain.

"Hey kayunya!"

"Baik!"

Hokage yang melihat keseriusan itu tampak senang dan antusias melihat para pekerja tersebut, ada juga yang sedang beristirahat di tumpukan balok kayu yang belum rampung digarap. "Hey itu Hokage, ayo cepat kita kerjakan." Ujar pemuda yang melihat Hokage dan takut jika sewaktu-waktu dimarahi karena dia beristirahat waktu bekerja. Naruto pun hanya melambai-lambai dan memberikan semangat dengan jempol.

Dan para pekerja itu mengartikan kode jempol dengan kalimat 'Kerja yang bagus'

"Hokage-sama!"

"Kami akan selalu bekerja dengan giat!"

Naruto berjalan kembali ke desa, tangan kirinya masih buntung dan Naruto menyadari itu, secepat mungkin ia ingin mengganti tangan tersebut dengan tangan sel Hashirama. sebuah gulungan telah ia genggam di tangannya. "Aku mengambil sel putih ini sewaktu hendak meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu, sel ini bisa mencair dan memadat dengan sendirinya, dan aku pikir ini bisa aku gunakan di tangan kiriku… jika aku bisa mengembangkannya sendiri, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan tangan kiriku kembali…' batin Naruto sambil berjalan tenang ditemani hembusan angin yang menerbangkan jubahnya beserta lengan hampa di tangan kirinya.

Pemandangan desa sama sekali tidak berubah, ketika sang Hokage berjalan melewati jalanan ramai, pasti banyak yang meminta jabat tangan, menyapa, dan hal-hal lainnya, Naruto juga berusaha untuk berbaur dengan masyarakat untuk menilik lebih dalam lagi tentang kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, dan pada akhirnya Naruto tiba di kedai ramen Ichiraku, ternyata di sana ada Chouji, Ino dan Sai.

"Ehh? Hokage?" ucap Ino yang cukup terkejut akan kehadiran Hokage.

"Duduk-duduk, Rokudaime."

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" tanya Sai sopan.

"Baik. Ramen satu."

"Segera mendarat!"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai Hokage Naruto? dengar-dengar kau menjadi pusat perhatian dunia Shinobi setelah berhasil membuat para Kage lain menunduk terhadapmu, hehe." Ujar Ino tanpa memperdulikan tata krama dan sopan santun. Naruto pun hanya diam saja, sebelum ia benar-benar mau menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Naruto tidak memandang wajah Ino sama sekali. "Begitu kah?" jawaban sesingkat itu langsung menusuk hati Ino. "Singkat sekali?"

"Ada apa Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Chouji sambil menepuk bahu Ino.

"Berisik!"

"Hehehe" Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah, satu ramen siap!"

Slrppp, Naruto memakan ramen itu tanpa pikir panjang dan menghabiskannya sesegera mungkin, hitung-hitung untuk menambah stamina dan tenaga agar dapat menggunakan jutsu terberat esok hari, 'Makan adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjaga stamina." Dan tidak terasa 10 mangkuk ramen telah dilahap Naruto, ia memakan dengan kunyahan pelan dan terlihat ramah.

"Uangnya aku tinggal di situ paman, termasuk milik mereka bertiga."

Ino, Chouji dan Sai pun merasa senang dan terkejut, ramen mereka telah dibayar oleh Naruto. yang berarti Naruto sedang memiliki banyak uang, karena menjadi Hokage bayarannya tidak sedikit.

"Terima kasih, Naruto"

"Lain kali traktir kami lagi ya!"

"Padahal tadi cuek, kenapa dia merubah pandanganku secepat ini, tapi dia benar-benar keren."

Naruto pun berjalan ke lab penilitan yang ditinggalkan Orochimaru waktu dulu, di sana banyak penjaga yang telah sengaja disiagakan di situ untuk melindungi penelitian-penelitian berharga milik Konoha yang disokong oleh Orochimaru sendiri.

'Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini, setelah transplantasi mata Rinnengan imitasi itu…' batin Naruto sambil memasuki laboratorium tersembunyi itu ditemani sambutan hangat dari penjaga yang berada di situ. Naruto memasuki salah satu ruangan yang disitu berguna untuk mengembangkan sel-sel kayu milik Hokage pertama, Hashirama. Naruto menuju ke rak buku dan membaca buku-buku tersebut, satu buku, dua buku, tiga buku, dan semuanya telah habis dibaca Naruto, hingga malam hari Naruto masih berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sambil duduk santai dan membaca buku terakhir.

'Jadi itu rahasianya? Aku sudah mengerti, sekarang aku dapat melakukan percobaan implant tangan ini.' dan operasi akhirnya dimulai…

Di langit yang indah seperti biasanya, satu meteor telah jatuh di tempat yang tidak diketahui dan itulah awal dari kehancuran 5 negara besar yang berada dalam rute jatuhnya meteor-meteor itu.

"White-sama?"

"…..?"

"Bukankah ini buruk, meteor-meteor itu mulai mendekati Konoha."

"Tenang saja, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Karena kehancuran dunia yang sebenarnya adalah berada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri."

To be continue

Chapter 24 END!

Beberapa chapter lagi POW akan tamat .. terus tunggu ceritanya... spoiler dapat dilihat di fbku. Yoshino Tada... tapi spoiler chapter 25 akan saya update besok...

See you next week! :)

jangan lupa reviewnya ya! karena itu adalah penyemangatku untuk tetap berkarya.

UPDATE: Sabtu, 23 MEI 2015. pukul 14:00


	25. Chapter 25 (Terakhir)

_**POW update lebih cepat...karena besok sabtu paketan saya habis!**_

_**Chapter 25 update! **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 25

Terakhir

Tengah malam, seseorang berjubah putih bergelar Hokage keenam telah mendapatkan tangan kiri yang baru, tangan itu masih berwarna semu keputihan menunjukkan bahwa tangan itu baru selesai dipasang, pemuda berambut putih itu mencoba melatihnya sedikit-sedikit, dimulai dari gerakan mudah, ia berusaha membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang ia baca menggunakan tangan kirinya. 'Aku mulai bisa, walaupun masih belum sempurna seperti tangan asli pada umumnya.' Naruto pun melanjutkan membacanya di bawah lampu yang diterbangi serangga-serangga kecil. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa kehancuran dunia telah dimulai…

'Gawat, aku harus bertindak, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini…' wajah sang Hokage nampak cemas, ia langsung bergerak menuju ke tempat persembunyian di mana ia bisa berkonsentrasi tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun. Namun disaat ia melewati jalanan desa yang sunyi dan sepi, ia melihat ke langit, sebuah meteor dengan ekor api yang membara mulai masuk ke wilayah Konohagakure melewati langitnya dan menuju ke sembarang tempat di sekitar desa.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, warga desa sudah tertidur lelap, tanpa menghiraukan bencana besar ini… bukan tidak menghiraukan namun mereka tidak tahu, Naruto memang sengaja tidak memberitahu kepada masyarakatnya agar tidak timbul kepanikan karena ia yakin bahwa dirinya dapat melindungi desa Konoha.

Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa, sambil melihat ke atas langit yang semakin lama semakin banyak meteor yang berjatuhan. Naruto membuat handseal di tangannya. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" 15 bunshin telah terbentuk dan mereka menyebar ke seluruh penjuru desa Konoha, menuju ke semua titik yang telah ditandai oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

Di semua rumah, tampak terlihat Chouji yang sedang tertidur pulas, Kiba yang memeluk Akamaru, Ino juga tertidur nyenyak bermimpi tentang 'Sasuke' sementara itu Sakura tidur lagi di rumah Naruto untuk menunggu kepulangannya, semua warga desa juga sama, mereka masih tidur tanpa tau apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata sekarang, satu orang Hokage berusaha menyelamatkan desa sendirian. Walaupun seperti itu, Shikamaru masih menemani Naruto, ia hanya melihat dari gedung lantai atas dengan mengepal tangannya erat. 'Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang! tchh'

Guru Kakashi menyadari sesuatu ketika ia tidur melalui mimpi, namun rupa-rupanya ia tidak bisa bangun disaat itu juga, karena jam menunjuk pukul 01:00 dini hari, semua terlelap dari malam yang mengerikan.

Duarrr! Satu meteor telah menyentuh daratan bumi di sebelah utara desa Konoha 10 kilometer jauhnya, namun ledakannya terdengar sampai telinga Naruto. 'Aku harus segera melakukannya…'

Di luar desa, bunshin-bunshin Naruto telah bersedia di tempat masing-masing, mereka membuat sebuah handseal di tangan dengan keselarasan waktu yang tepat. Naruto asli telah tiba di tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah ruangan di atas perbukitan patung Kage, di situ terdapat satu ruangan yang hanya dikhususkan untuk Hokage berupa singgasana terbuat dari batu dan meja kecil yang tak jauh dari kursi tersebut, Naruto membuat handseal dan serentak seluruh bayangan menirukan ucapannya.

Ninpou: Shisekiyoujin!

Jutsu penghalang yang dapat menghentikan Bijuu dama besar sekaligus telah menyelubungi seluruh desa Konoha, sekarang desa daun itu telah terselimuti setengah lingkaran berwarna kemerah-merahan transparan, satu meteor jatuh menghantam desa.

Duarrr!

Namun meteor itu tidak bisa menembus kuatnya pertahanan jutsu terlarang tersebut, dan ketika jutsu itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, Naruto telah mengeluarkan darah dari lubang hidungnya. Uogghh…! Darah mengalir keluar lubang hidung dan menetes sampai bibirnya. 'Tubuhku tidak kuat menahan jutsu dengan mengandalkan chakra besar ini, meskipun aku telah melakukannya dengan sempurna, tapi tetap saja, tubuhku tidak bisa menahannya.' Naruto masih berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik, sesuatu hal yang mendorong dirinya untuk mengorbankan nyawa sampai seperti itu ialah ketika ia melihat anak-anak desa berlari-larian dan tertawa bersama, orang-orang desa yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya, memuji-mujinya,

'Hokage?'

Jika semua orang mendengar kata itu, pasti dalam benak mereka terpikir seorang yang…... 'Sepertinya ini adalah hal _**terakhir **_yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian semua, terima kasih….'

Duarrrr!

Duarrr!

Duarrr!

Meteor itu berjatuhan silih berganti, sampai beberapa diantara warga desa terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, melihat meteor itu menerjang desa dengan bengis, ingin rasanya mereka berlari, tapi ketika mereka melihat meteor tersebut terhalang oleh sebuah pelindung, mereka mulai menunjukkan senyum kegembiraan. Jam menunjuk pukul 03:00 dini hari, dan masyarakat desa beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlarian ke luar rumah untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Meteor itu terhalang oleh sebuah pelindung!"

"Sepertinya itu adalah salah satu jutsu Naruto-sama!"

"Yee! Kita terhindar dari kehancuran…"

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama…."

Guk Guk Guk! Gonggongan Akamaru membangunkan Kiba dan disaat itulah pemuda penyuka anjing itu terkejut dengan kejadian di luar rumah, ia keluar dari rumah dan melihat langit yang dalam keadaan mengerikan. "T-tidak mungkin… dan penghalang itu, aku yakin pasti dia….' Kiba mengeraskan giginya dan berlari mencari-cari di mana pemuda berambut putih itu.

Sedangkan Shino telah menyebarkan serangganya untuk mencari-cari di mana Naruto berada. 'Aku harus membantunya…'

Walaupun berbadan gemuk Choji sepertinya sudah menyadari situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini, dia berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan desa melewati orang-orang yang berhamburan di tengah desa melihat kejadian langka tersebut, mereka menjadikan itu sebuah pemandangan indah yang sangat jarang ditemui.

'Tidak ada di sini, tidak ada di sini… di mana kau, Naruto!"

Sedangkan Shikamaru masih berada di lantai gedung paling atas, ia hanya bersandar di sebuah tiang penyangga genting sambil berharap kepada tuhan untuk menyelamatkan desa Konoha dan Naruto. 'Meskipun aku tau ini adalah pilihan yang sangat sulit, tapi tetap saja sebagai penasihat Hokage aku sudah gagal dalam tugasku, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menemukan solusi yang terbaik atas bencana ini dan hanya berharap kepada Naruto seorang.'

Si taring putih, Hatake Kakashi sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap dan keluar dari rumahnya untuk mengamati insiden ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan sesekali menyuruh genin atau jonin untuk mengatur warga desa supaya tidak panik. 'Kenapa bencana ini tiba-tiba terjadi begitu saja, dan penghalang apa ini? apakah Naruto yang melakukan semua ini? tapi… ini memerlukan chakra yang sangat besar dan konsentrasi yang tinggi…. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukannya sendirian.' Kakashi tampaknya sangat khawatir terhadap situasi yang menimpa Naruto sekarang, meskipun ia belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Hokage keenam tersebut.

Di samping itu, Iruka-sensei telah berbaur dengan warga desa, menyuruh warga desa untuk tenang, dan tidak terlalu terlarut dalam nuansa langka itu, indahnya rembulan, beserta meteor-meteor yang dapat dilihat secara jelas dari dalam pelindung itu, membuat sebagian orang malah tidak takut lagi, mereka melihat itu sebagai pemandangan alam yang elok nan cantik, mengesampingkan seseorang yang telah menderita karena menggunakan jutsu terlarang ini. puluhan meteor berapi-api menghantam pelindung tersebut, namun kokohnya penghalang itu tetap tidak berubah, bahkan penghalang berwarna merah tembus pandang tersebut tidak tergores sedikit pun, bertubi-tubi meteor itu menjatuhinya tapi tetap sama saja seperti sebelumnya, ledakan yang menimbulkan asap hitam itu terlihat tertiup angin dengan cepat sehingga langit biru tua masih terlihat jelas di semua mata yang memandang ke angkasa.

Iruka masih melihat ledakan meteor itu dari bawah, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya panik, apalagi jika meteor-meteor itu berhasil menembus pelindung itu, desa Konoha pasti hancur dan akan menewaskan korban yang tak sedikit.

'Naruto apa kau yang melakukannya?' tanya Iruka dalam hatinya sembari melihat meteor-meteor itu yang masih berjatuhan terus-menerus. Langit masih berwarna biru tua, dan bongkahan-bongkahan meteor serta meteorid masih tertib menghujani daratan bumi khususnya bagian 5 negara besar yang notabene ialah rute meteor-meteor tersebut.

Sai masih berlari-larian di tengah desa, bingung mencari-cari keberadaan sang Hokage, Lee dan Tenten juga demikian mereka sibuk mencari Naruto, dan pada akhirnya mereka semua bertemu pada satu tempat yakni sebuah perempatan di salah satu jalan desa Konoha.

"Kalian?" ucap Neji yang sedari tadi menggunakan Byakugannya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto. Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, dan Sai tak sengaja berkumpul di tempat itu, keramaian masih menjalar di sekitar mereka, dengan nafas terengah-engah Lee berusaha mengawali pembicaraan itu.

"Apa kalian juga ingin menemukan Naruto?" tanya Lee sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut sebagai tumpuan atau penyangga tubuh. Ino dan lainnya menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kiba kebingungan, meteor-meteor itu belum berhenti, malah semakin banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kita harus menyebar lagi untuk menemukan Naruto," jawab Neji memutuskan, semuanya pun sepakat dan mencari Naruto di seluruh penjuru desa, sampai sudut-sudut yang sulit dijangkau pun mereka datangi hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Hokage. Sedangkan di tempat lain Tsunade bersama Shizune hanya bisa menatap ke langit malam yang dipenuhi hujan meteor yang dahsyat, angin malam yang dingin tak bisa mencegah keringat wanita itu untuk keluar dari kulitnya, keringat kegelisahan terus mengucur membasahi wajahnya.

"T-tidak mungkin….."

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, kita telah terlindungi oleh selubung aneh itu," sela Shizune sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke atas.

'Memang… tapi ini sangat mustahil, jutsu tersebut hanya bisa digunakan oleh beberapa ninja yang kekuatannya sederajat dengan Hokage terdahulu, tapi kekkai ini sangat sempurna, dan jangkauannya sangat luas, bahkan tidak ada celah kecil sedikit pun dipelindung ini, sebenarnya siapa yang melakukannya." Ujar Tsunade penuh keringat, ia menyadari sesuatu, tidak ada orang lain selain Naruto yang bisa melakukannya, anak itu memang sangat luar biasa.

'Itu pasti, Naruto." jawab Shizune tersenyum lega.

"Aku tau itu…. tapi-"

"Tapi apa Tsunade-sama?"

"Jutsu ini pasti ada resikonya, dia tidak boleh melakukan ini sendirian…"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja, kita cari dia sampai ketemu."

"Baik!"

Kedua wanita itu langsung berpencar untuk menemukan di mana Naruto berada. Meteor terus menghujani pelindung desa, membombardir layaknya nuklir yang dahsyat, tapi pelindung itu masih terlihat kuat untuk menghadang meteor-meteor tersebut, di tempat persembunyian Naruto, Naruto masih mempertahankan heandsealnya sambil berkonsentrasi agar keseimbangan seluruh bunshinnya tetap terjaga sehingga kekkai berwarna merah tembus pandang yang memayungi desa itu tidak goyah sedikit pun.

Darah masih mengalir dari lubang hidung Naruto, keringat kelelahan juga ikut turun bersamaan dengan darahnya yang menetes, namun sang Hokage masih belum mengatakan kata menyerah. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada keputusannya walau cobaan ini sangatlah berat. Dan tak terasa, hari mulai pagi, ditandai dengan terbitnya matahari di ufuk timur, serpihan cahaya rembulan masih bersisa beserta kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti desa Konoha.

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto mempertahankan jutsu tersebut, sebentar lagi chakarnya akan habis. Dan oleh karena itulah, keretakan muncul dibeberapa bagian penghalangnya. 'Damn!, disaat-saat terakhir, ughh ughh..' batin Naruto sambil tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, berulangkali ia batuk-batuk disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan beberapa meteor masih menghujani wilayah desa, hasilnya pelindung tersebut hancur… dan 3 meteor berhasil menembus desa. namun Kakashi, Guru Guy, dan shinobi lainnya berjibaku untuk mengantisipasi kerusakan yang terjadi akibat 3 meteor itu dengan menghancurkannya sebelum menghantam daratan.

"Iyaah! Konoha Senpou!"

"Raikiri!"

Meteor terakhir pun berhasil dilumpuhkan, senyuman Guy dengan kedipan mautnya membuat keberhasilan itu semakin terasa, dan hari yang sangat mengerikan pun akhirnya berakhir, matahari terbit dari ufuk timur menyudahi hujan meteor yang terjadi semalaman suntuk, para warga desa pun sangat senang bisa lolos dari bencana besar tersebut.

"Ini berkat, Hokage-sama.."

'Kita selamat!'

"Yeahh!"

Guru Guy dan Kakashi juga merasakan hal yang sama, desa ini telah dilindungi oleh Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, senyuman antara sesama rival itu menunjukkan seberapa besar jasa Naruto untuk desa. Neji yang sedari tadi mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto akhirnya berhasil menemukannya, Naruto ditemukan tergeletak di ruangan rahasia yang hanya dikhususkan untuk para Hokage saja.

'Padahal tadi aku melewati tempat ini berulang kali, tapi kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Naruto ada di ruangan ini? apa jangan-jangan?' Neji berpikir bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan keberadaannya dengan jutsu klamufase yang mirip dengan salah satu Kuchiyose Rinnengan. Teman-teman Naruto sudah berada di ruangan khusus itu untuk segera memindahkan Naruto ke ruang ICU rumah sakit Konoha, karena dilihat dari segi manapun Naruto terluka sangat parah, bukan terluka tapi memang itulah resiko jutsu tersebut.

Tangisan mulai menyelimuti sebagian wajah-wajah mereka, diantaranya Chouji, Ino, Konohamaru, dan rekan-rekan lain yang sangat menyayangi Naruto. tubuh Naruto berlumur darah akibat terlalu memaksakan diri, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sangatlah banyak sampai dia tak bisa sadarkan diri lagi, tubuhnya juga seperti mati rasa. Dingin, tidak ada kehangatan dalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto-niichan?"

"Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama?"

Naruto ditemukan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri pukul 08:00 pagi setelah jutsu klamufasenya telah berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Shizune! Siapkan peralatan medis lengkap!" teriak Tsunade sigap.

"Yaaa!"

Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama, dari sekian banyak pasien yang berada dalam rumah sakit, Naruto menjadi sorotan seluruh warga desa, banyak orang yang menunggunya di depan rumah sakit berdesak-desakan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimpa sang Hokage berkarisma tersebut. yang pasti tidak ada yang tau menahu mengenai perkembangan pemimpin desa itu, semuanya berharap keselamatan Hokage, berkumpul untuk berdoa bersama-sama. mata Rinnengannya telah terpejam, rambut putihnya terurai di landasan empuknya, semua penderitaannya akhirnya berhenti di detik ini. sampai seorang gadis berlari dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura dari luar ruangan operasi.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak boleh masuk ke sini, di sini hanya untuk petugas medis saja," ucap salah satu penjaga ruangan ICU yang di situ terdapat Naruto di dalamnya.

"Tapi aku juga petugas medis…"

"Saya tau, tapi ini untuk keselamatan Hokage-sama!" bentaknya diluar perkiraan Sakura, Sakura pun terdiam dan duduk lemas di lantai, "Sakura?" dan pemuda yang memanggil nama gadis itu langsung membangunkannya untuk memberikan wanita itu semangat. "Dia tidak akan mati, Sakura." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Karena dia adalah Hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah Konoha." Tutur Sai, Sakura mengusap-usap air matanya dan berusaha membalas senyuman Sai. "Terima kasih, Sai."

Di dalam ruangan itu, Tsunade, Shizune beserta seluruh petugas medis yang telah dipercaya berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto, tidak ada rasa pantang menyerah untuk membangkit jiwa sang Hokage kembali. Tsunade yang tidak lagi takut akan darah juga berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Naruto harus tetap hidup, ketika melihat wajah Naruto dengan mata yang terpejam, Tsunade jadi teringat akan masa lalu, tentang bocah bodoh yang mengumbar impian bodohnya yang sangat dirasa itu mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

"_**Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! dan aku akan menjadi Hokage! Aku akan mengambil kalung itu, lihat saja nanti!"**_

"_**Menjadi Hokage adalah impianku, karena itulah aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage!"**_

"_**Hihi, jika aku bisa mengambil kalungmu, berarti aku akan menggantikanmu menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti!"**_

_**Bodoh!**_

"Semua itu telah kau wujudkan ya? Naruto… Hiks-hiks-hiks.." air mata berlinang di pelupuk mata wanita berparas cantik itu, Shizune hanya bisa terharu melihat tangisan Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Dan ketika mata Naruto telah terpejam seutuhnya, drama ini akhirnya berakhir….., White berdiri dari duduknya, sebelumnya ia bersandar di tiang berwarna merah segel Kyubi. "Sudah selesai kah?" ujar White sambil melepas handsealnya. White pun berjalan selangkah demi selangkah untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang menunggunya. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, White."

"Heh? Akhirnya…..bolehkah aku membunuhmu sekarang?"

"Hahahaha… kau bisa membunuh Naruto kapan saja, White-sama."

"Diamlah, Kyubi… aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendirian, dan menghancurkan bumi dengan cepat."

Dalam alam bawah sadar yang sulit dijangkau oleh siapapun itu berdiri 2 monster dan 1 manusia yang berhadapan, White tersenyum menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi membunuhnya, dan sebelum membunuh Naruto, ia menuju ke salah satu tiang penyangga untuk mengambil sesuatu. Di balik salah satu penyangga itu terdapat sebuah pedang peninggalan Rikudou-sennin. "Aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun di dalam tubuh ini, tapi merebut kembali jutsu-jutsuku akan berguna nantinya..." mereka berdua telah berhadapan satu sama lain, White memegang pedangnya dengan elegan. Seperti tidak ada celah yang terbuka dipertahanannya. Rambut Naruto telah berubah warna menjadi kuning, tapi rambut Naruto yang berada di tubuh aslinya masih putih.

Selubung berupa chakra Kyubi telah membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang diperuntukkan sebagai arena pertarungan antara mereka berdua, Naruto yang masih mempunyai Rinnengan sangat diunggulkan dalam duel ini, tapi orang yang menciptakan Rinnenganlah yang lebih diunggulkan daripada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan mati!" teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya. "Shinra Tense!" seru Naruto, White berjalan tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun, dia seperti tidak terpengaruh jutsu tersebut, sambil membawa pedangnya dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Shinra Tense kah?"

Naruto berusaha tetap tenang dan mengendalikan kegelisahannya, keringat mulai mengucur dari pori-pori kulit wajahnya, seakan-akan semuanya sudah diambang batas.

Sringggg!

Pedang itu White hunuskan ke kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil merunduk sehingga terhindar dari tebasan tersebut, sangat cepat sampai White tidak bisa merasakan gerakan Naruto, Naruto mengeluarkan batangan hitam dan menghujamkannya ke tubuh White, namun White menghalanginya dengan pedang yang ia pegang sekarang. kedua senjata itu saling bergesekan.

"Kau sudah terikat kontrak denganku, seharusnya kau tidak boleh melawanku, Naruto… apa yang membuatmu ingin melawanku?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, di dalam benaknya ia terpikirkan sesuatu tentang 'Kematian'

**Flashback…..**

Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang dalam pengembaraan untuk berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat, di tengah perjalanan mereka menemukan sebuah rumah kecil, mereka pun duduk sejenak di sana untuk memulihkan tenaga dan stamina. Jiraiya terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu di gulungannya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bersikap biasa saja, karena memang itulah aktivitas Sensei jika ada waktu senggang ketika beristirahat. Namun kali ini rasa penasaran Naruto jauh lebih tinggi daripada biasanya.

"Hei, Pertapa genit?"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tuliskan?" tanya Naruto sambil sesekali melirik tulisan Jiraiya.

"Ini hanya cerita yang kubuat iseng-iseng…" jawab Jiraiya yang masih focus menulis ceritanya.

"Ohhhh…" Naruto sudah tidak lagi penasaran akan hal itu, ia pun hanya beralih memainkan lonceng yang ada di sana, sampai Jiraiya bilang ke sungai sebentar untuk buang air kecil, dan disitulah Naruto melihat buku itu terbang dan membalikan halaman-halamannya. Naruto terus mengamati balikan buku yang secepat kilat itu dengan seksama, sampai tiba halaman terakhir yang membuat dirinya penasaran untuk membaca tulisan tersebut.

'_Kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak diingin oleh siapapun, termasuk aku…. Orang kuat seperti aku pun tidak ingin mati, karena pasti mereka yang menyayangiku akan merasa kehilangan dan sedih, untuk itulah aku ingin berlatih lebih keras lagi supaya bisa melindungi orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku, masyarakat Konoha, teman-teman, dan murid-muridku….' _

'_Pertapa Genit?' _

Naruto merasa seperti seorang pecundang ketika membaca tulisan itu, tulisan yang sangat berarti untuk hidupnya, yang sekarang menuntunnya ke arah yang benar, bahwa dirinya tidak mau mati. dia tidak akan meninggalkan teman-teman yang menyanyanginya.

**Flashback end.**

"Karena aku… tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka yang aku sayangi…" pungkas Naruto dengan air mata yang menetes dari sela-sela matanya, pelupuk mata Rinnengannya yang mengerikan telah bersurut menjadi sejuk perlahan demi perlahan.

"Menarik sekali," White yang hanya memiliki mata putih polos, hanya bisa meremehkan Naruto dengan tawa kecilnya. ketika Naruto berusaha menangkis serangan pedang White, pedang Rikudou telah menusuk dadanya..

Clpppp!

Arrghhh!

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, darah keluar dari mulutnya membasahi dagunya, menetes ke permukaan. Tes tes tes, White menusukkan pedang itu semakin dalam, dan kesakitan karena tertusuk pedang itu pun semakin menjadi-jadi, "OUGHHH!"

Kyubi yang melihat pertarungan itu hanya tersenyum senang. "Sebentar lagi, White-sama akan menang." Tutur Kyubi sambil tetap melihat pertarungan itu dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh. Dan disaat bersamaan, White mengambil kedua mata Rinnengan Naruto.

'Oughhh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

White pun mundur ke belakang dengan menggengam kedua mata Rinnengan Naruto, dan sekarang ia memasangkannya ke kedua lubang matanya. "Dengan kedua mata ini, aku akan menjalankan rencanaku… sebagai jiwa Ekor 10…"

"Ketika Rikudou-sennin memecahku menjadi 9 kekuatan yang berbeda, jiwaku juga ikut terlempar bersama dengan Kyubi, tapi saat Kyubi berhasil disegel di tubuhmu, perlahan-lahan kesadaranku sebagai jiwa Juubi mulai bangkit namun bukan di tempat ini, melainkan di tempat yang lebih dalam dari tempat segel ini." tutur White menjelaskan. Naruto masih memegangi kedua matanya yang sekarang berdarah, darah mengucur membasahi pipinya, terlalu banyak sampai Naruto sendiri tak mampu untuk menyekanya. Matanya telah hilang, dan ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Akhir dunia telah berada di ujungnya.

Darah itu menetes bak air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti.

Air dangkal yang menjadi khas tempat Kyubi, merasa tak bisa menampung air mata darah tersebut.

Keputusasaan telah mendera jiwa dan tubuh Naruto, seakan-akan dia sudah mati, mati dalam senyuman keputusasaan.

Kedua tangannya berusaha menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Meskipun telah berusaha keras tetap saja, ia terjatuh dan kepalanya masuk ke dalam air dengan mata yang masih terpejam. _'Apakah ini akhirnya? Apa aku akan menyusul Jiraiya-sensei di surga sana? Dan meninggalkan teman-temanku… jika seperti itu, aku harus menerimanya, karena usiaku telah ditentukan oleh dewa, 18 tahun kah? itu cukup lama dattebayou…..'_

_Tetesan air…_

_Tetesan darah merah.._

_Dan tetesan air mata menjadi satu padu, membentuk kesedihan yang tak terhingga, ketika semuanya dianggap telah berakhir…._

Naruto tenggelam di dalam lautan alam bawah sadarnya, dan White tidak ambil pusing karena Naruto telah kalah dan tubuh Naruto bisa ia gunakan untuk membangkit tubuhnya sekali lagi, tidak ada rasa takut, hanya senyuman kegembiraan yang terpasang di wajah White, wajah Naruto. dengan mata Rinnengan yang mencerminkan hatinya….

…

….

…

"Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Jika kau berhasil menjadi Hokage apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Emmm, apa ya? mungkin aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu, Sensei."

"Seharusnya kau sibuk, tolol!"

"Haa!? Apa Hokage sesibuk itu?"

"Kau sebenarnya niat tidak menjadi Hokage?"

"Aku serius!"

"Berlatihlah dengan keras dan berjuanglah sampai akhir…. Jadilah Hokage yang baik dan menjadi panutan warga desa… anak-anak kecil harapan desa akan menirumu, menjalani hidup yang keras sepertimu, untuk membentuk jati diri yang sebenarnya, kau paham?"

"Baik!"

Naruto masih tenggelam dalam lautan alam bawah sadarnya, air mata bercampur dengan lautan air berwarna semu kuning itu, dan di dalam situ, ia menangis…. 'Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ? disaat semua orang menunggu kesadaranku, berdoa untuk kepulihanku, menangis karena perbuatanku, aku hanya bisa menangisi diriku sendiri'

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seseorang yang berenang mendekati Naruto, orang itu berenang ke dasar untuk menjangkau tubuh Naruto, meraih tangan Naruto, gelembung-gelumbung udara hasil pernapasan orang misterius itu muncul sampai ke permukaan, dan dia hanya bisa berusaha meraih tangan Naruto yang hanya beberapa meter saja.

Pughh!

Tangan Naruto berhasil ia genggam, dan seketika itu, Naruto merasa ada yang membawanya ke atas.. suara cipratan air menemani kemunculan orang itu dan Naruto, White yang melihat peristiwa itu sedikit terkejut, karena ini sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

"Apa kau ingin menyerah sekarang, Naruto?"

"Heh?" Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. suara yang benar-benar ia rindukan, suara serak dari pria tua yang membosankan.

"Kau tidak berubah ya…. hehe.."

"Sensei?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto… maafkan aku, karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku mati, sebagai gurumu aku akan melindungimu karena kau adalah murid yang paling aku sayangi… (smile)."

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

Air mata itu telah berhenti menetes…..

To be continue!

Chapter 25 END

Terima kasih telah membaca, sempatkan bberapa detik untuk mereview cerita ini ya!

See you next week!


	26. Chapter 26 (Pertarungan yang sengit)

Semenjak kejadian itu, sang Hokage tidak sadarkan diri hampir satu minggu lamanya, para penduduk desa masih ada yang menunggu di depan rumah sakit, ketika mereka pulang bekerja mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk sang Hokage yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dan keadaan desa semakin menjadi tidak stabil, di sinilah peran pengganti Hokage sementara sangat dibutuhkan, namun warga desa menolak adanya pengganti Hokage yang menggantikan posisi sementara Naruto, karena mereka menilai, Naruto adalah Hokage paling berjasa di Konoha, dan sampai sekarang belum ada kepastian akan kesadaran Hokage keenam.

_**Chapter 26 update! **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre –Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 26

Pertarungan yang sengit

Kau bisa mendengarku, Naruto?

Naruto masih terjebak dalam ilusi yang tiada batas, matanya gelap gulita, tetesan air terdengar seperti biasanya, dan di depannya dirasakannya seorang guru tua berambut panjang, berdiri tegak dengan wajah menantang. Dan kedua orang berambut putih itu akan bertempur habis-habisan, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. di belakangnya, pemuda yang memiliki garis tipis di wajahnya itu, masih tidak bisa berdiri tegak, ia hanya bisa duduk lemah tak berdaya, wajahnya merunduk bak seorang sampah yang tak berguna, kedua bola matanya benar-benar hilang entah ke mana.

Mata Rinnengan Naruto telah terpasang ke lubang mata White. White pun memutar bola mata itu, melihat ke wajah pria tua Bangka yang telah berdiri di sana,

"Kau? Guru Naruto kan? penyebab kebencian seutuhnya? Jika kau tidak mati, Naruto tidak akan seperti ini dan aku tidak akan bangkit dari segel yang terlalu dalam."

"Cukup sudah penderitaan yang selama ini diderita oleh muridku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyiksanya lebih dari ini." ujar Jiraiya berusaha membela Naruto yang masih dalam keputusaasaan dan kebimbangan dalam memilih tujuan hidup, Naruto masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jiwanya terguncang, semangatnya redup, dan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menolongnya…

"Menyiksa? Justru sebaliknya, aku yang melindungi dia, memberi dia kekuatan, membuat dirinya balas dendam, bukankah itu yang Naruto inginkan? Sekarang keinginannya sudah terwujud, dan dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa? Melawanku? Haha. Masa bodoh…. Kalian tidak akan menang, karena aku abadi."

Kyubi yang masih tersegel, hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan terkekeh dalam batinnya, berpikir semuanya akan segera berakhir, dan dirinya dapat meninggalkan penjara busuk ini untuk selama-lamanya dan menghirup udara segar di luar sana. 'Sesegera mungkin, aku akan meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini, aku sangat menantikannya.' Batin Kyubi. White masih dalam posisi yang sama, berdiri menatap tajam mata Jiraiya yang tenang tanpa pemikiran yang jelas, karena dirinya juga tahu, bahwa ia bukan tandingan White, pencipta alam semesta ini, beserta seluruh energinya.

White masih memegangi pedangnya, dan bersiap menyerang Jiraiya kapan saja. "Tidak ada makhluk yang lebih kuat dariku, dan untuk itu akulah yang memegang kematian seseorang…. Tidak ada alasan kau muncul kembali di alam bawah sadar ini, kau sudah mati, dan untuk itu juga aku akan melenyapkanmu sekarang!" White bergerak secepat kilat, melebihi kecepatan shinobi tercepat di dunia sekalipun.

Namun Jiraiya sudah memperkirakan sebelumnya, jempolnya ia gigit darah pun keluar sedikit, dan ia lanjutkan membuat handseal di tangan tuanya. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Trrrnggg!

Katak Jiraiya berhasil menangkis ayunan pedang White, White tersenyum sinis. "Heh…" White pun bergerak elegan, dan menusuk katak itu bertubi-tubi… Buggh! Asap putih membumbung tinggi, katak itu tak kuat menahan tusukan White yang membabi buta, Jiraiya masih lebih jauh beberapa langkah dari White, dan itu membuatnya dapat berpikir, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya…

"Aku tidak menduga, dia bisa sekuat ini…. jutsu-jutsu yang mengerikan.."

"Kau benar. Aku memiliki 5 jutsu yang tidak bisa ditiru oleh manusia, pertama jutsu meleburkan tubuh manusia, membaca pikiran manusia, bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya, menghidupkan orang mati tanpa segel, dan terakhir….."

Jiraiya terdiam beberapa saat, tubuhnya berguncang seperti dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa, ketakutan yang pantas, keringatnya tak berhenti mengucur, kegelisahan benar-benar mengambil alih dirinya yang tenang, alhasil kepanikan pun menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Menghancurkan bumi dan seisinya…" lanjut White tanpa berekspresi.

**Desa Konoha.**

Di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit ternama Konoha, terbaringlah sang Hokage yang masih terpejamkan matanya, hening begitu nuansa yang terpancar dari dalam ruangan itu, mereka membiarkan Hokage beristirahat, Tsunade pikir Naruto akan siuman dalam beberapa hari saja, akan tetapi perkiraannya meleset, dan hari ini sudah menginjak satu minggu. Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri.

Terlihat Shikamaru yang bersandar di dinding luar ruang perawatan Hokage, terlihat sekali ekspresi penyesalannya, ia hanya bisa marah terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto dan desa. suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di indera pendengarannya, seketika itu ia menoleh ke arah dua orang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sakura? Tsunade-sama?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Masih belum sadarkah, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah serius. Shikamaru diam saja memberikan sinyal bahwa Naruto belum sadarkan diri, Sakura mengerti akan hal itu, ia termenung sedih meratapi kenyataan berat ini.

"Bagaimana perihal warga desa yang bersikeras untuk menjenguknya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat wajah wanita berparas cantik tersebut.

"Mereka masih berkeinginan kuat untuk melihat wajah Naruto, dan banyak dari mereka yang berdoa untuk kesembuhan Naruto, karena mereka telah menganggap Naruto sebagai pelindung desa, dan keluarga mereka sendiri, seperti ayah untuk anak kecil dan anak untuk orang tua, mereka benar-benar menghormati serta mengagumi Naruto," ungkap Tsunade jujur, ia melihat kejadian itu ketika hendak melintas koridor rumah sakit dan halaman rumah sakit, wajah-wajah penuh kesedihan dapat dirasakan ketika wanita itu melewati suasana senyap yang dipenuhi orang dengan tangisan yang tak henti-henti.

"Jadi begitu kah?"

"Iya."

Sakura masih terdiam, ia hanya berdiri di dekat Tsunade tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto, yang masih dalam proses penstabilan stamina dan energy Naruto, chakranya terkuras habis, darahnya juga tergerus oleh chakra yang digunakan berlebihan, dilihatnya mata Naruto masih terpejam, suhu dalam tubuhnya naik turun tak menentu, tangannya masih terhubung dengan selang infuse.

Sakura mencoba menyentuhkan kedua tangannya ke dada Naruto, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang Naruto derita, terkadang dia merasakan denyut jantung yang lemah, seakan-akan mau berhenti. Jutsu medis telah ia gunakan, sinar berwarna hijau muda telah keluar, berharap pengobatan kecil itu akan bermanfaat walau sedikit.

'Sakura?' ucap Tsunade dalam hatinya.

"Jangan mati, aku mohon…"

"Jadi kau telah melakukannya? Naruto? kau harus bertanggung jawab…dasar.." imbuh Shikamaru dengan nada meledek, tapi dengan bumbu penyemangat agar Naruto dapat bangkit kembali seperti sedia kala.

Air mata menetes seketika itu, mengenai pakaian Jonin Hokage, dan sekarang wajah rupawan Sakura terhiasi oleh derasnya tangisan air mata, butiran-butiran air asin itu, tidak bisa berhenti dengan mudah.

"Hiks-hiks-hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto."

Di tempat alam bawah sadar Naruto, Naruto masih meratapi keputusaasaannya sedangkan Jiraiya masih sibuk bertarung dengan White yang sangat mustahil untuk dikalahkan.

'Apa katanya? di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada jutsu-jutsu tidak masuk akal itu, yang bisa mendekati akal pikiran manusia hanyalah kecepatan, tapi apa ada orang yang jauh lebih cepat dari Minato?' pikir Jiraiya berusaha menyembunyikan rencana selanjutnya, tapi semua itu telah dibaca White dengan cermat.

"Minato kah? dia adalah muridmu yang digadang-gadang akan menyelamatkan dunia bukan? kecepatannya diakui oleh dunia Shinobi dan disebut dengan si kilat kuning dari Konoha, dia memang cepat, tapi aku jauh lebih cepat darinya." Balas White tak mau kalah, senyuman Kyubi pun mengiringi kepercayaan diri tinggi White, memang karena kekuatannya melebihi akal pikiran manusia.

White berjalan satu langkah mendekati Jiraiya yang gemetaran, dan mode sennin telah Jiraiya kuasai, energy alam menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan White berhenti di langkah selanjutnya, hanya energy alam yang bisa melukai tubuhnya. Namun White tetap tersenyum sinis, menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Jiraiya seakan-akan meremehkan pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Energy alam kah? menarik." Pungkas White dengan kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang, Jiraiya juga tak mau kalah, malah ia beinisiatif untuk menyerang White terlebih dahulu, "Yaa!" Jiraiya bergerak secepat angin mengandalkan selaput di kaki dan tangannya, meloncat-loncat melewati air yang tak berarus.

Kecepatannya lumayan tinggi, tapi bagi White, itu hanyalah kecepatan sampah. White melaju kencang ke arah Jiraiya yang meloncat-loncat tak menentu arah, dengan sigap, ia berhasil mencekik leher besar Jiraiya dengan tangan kanannya yang kuat, cekikan itu menimbulkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Darah berwarna merah itu mengucur sedikit demi sedikit.

White mencekik leher Jiraiya semakin kuat daripada sebelumnya. "Aku tidak tau apa rencanamu datang ke sini, tapi keberadaanmu di sini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa, kau lihat sendiri bukan? Naruto telah menyerah, dan sebentar lagi dia akan menyerahkan tubuhnya kepadaku sepenuhnya. kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku lagi," ujar White sambil melihat ekspresi Jiraiya yang nyaris mati akibat cekikan kuat itu, Jiraiya masih enggan menyerah dan memutuskan tetap berjuang untuk melindungi muridnya.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan yang kacau, dirinya bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, tangannya meraba-raba air yang tenang, di situ terpantul wajah dengan air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk mata yang kosong,

"Aku ingin mati."

Tes!

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku."

Tes!

"Aku tidak mau membebani orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Tes!

Air mata itu tetap jatuh dengan semestinya, merenggut keberanian Naruto yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya, ketika Jiraiya juga dalam keputusasaan, nasib dunia telah ditentukan dari sekarang.

"Menyerah saja, kau yang gurunya sekalipun tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku, induk dari semua chakra, semuanya….. bahkan shinobi terkuat sepanjang masa tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Kau harus tahu…"

"T-tidak, a-aku m-masih b-bisa bertarung, aku belum menyerah!" Jiraiya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, rambut putihnya pun memanjang dan membentuk duri berupa perisai untuk melindungi tubuhnya, White pun terkena duri tersebut dan melepaskan cekikannya, Jiraiya berhasil lolos dari maut.

Ia langsung mendekati Naruto, dan memberikan moral sedikit, "Naruto? aku membutuhkanmu, untuk mengalahkannya…"

Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku…. Aku mempunyai rencana untuk mengalahkannya, sehingga kau bisa sadar kembali…"

Naruto tetap diam.

"Naruto! sadarlah! Kau belum mati, dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu !" seru Jiraiya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Naruto.

"Aku ingin mati saja…."

Sontak ucapan itu membuat Jiraiya terhenyak, diam seutuhnya, karena baru kali ini ia mendengar Naruto mengeluh dan ingin segera menyudahi pertarungan ini, "Sensei? Kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku selama ini, aku-aku tidak bisa menanggung semua beban itu, aku bukanlah manusia yang tercipta dengan sempurna, aku hanya ingin… menjadi Naruto yang dulu."

"Naruto? jika seperti itu, rencana ini tidak akan bisa, kau tau? White itu tidak bisa mati."

Mata Naruto masih hitam, kedua lubang itu belum terisi oleh bola mata yang layak, dan ketika mereka berdua sedang serius berbicara, muncul lah White dari belakang yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun, seketika itu Jiraiya yang menggunakan mode sennin sedikit bisa merasakan keberadaannya, dan hasilnya…

Clppp!

Jiraiya tertusuk pedang White untuk melindungi Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar desahan rasa sakit itu segera berbalik dan merasakan kesakitan yang sekarang ini diderita oleh Jiraiya. "Ougghh!"

"Sensei?"

"Uhuk Uhuk! Sudah kubilangkan Naruto, meskipun ditusuk seperti ini, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah, karena itulah jalan ninjaku…. Sesuai dengan perkataanmu dulu, hehehe maaf aku menirunya." Darah mengucur lancar di seluruh tubuh dan pakaian Jiraiya, pakaiannya pun menjadi merah akibat darah tersebut, semuanya menjadi kacau balau. Keutuhan dunia benar-benar sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"Sekarang? apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks-hiks-hiks… aku-aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan… aku sudah tak sanggup lagi Sensei.."

"Uhuk, kau adalah muridku, seharusnya kau mencontoh gurumu ini, yang rela mati untukmu, ini sudah kedua kalinya…."

"Kenapa Sensei harus ke sini? jika sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya!" Naruto malah kesal dan menyalahkan Jiraiya, seharusnya Jiraiya tidak datang ke sini, karena ia tidak mau melihat orang yang ia sayangi mati lagi, ketika mendengar teriakan kekhawatiran itu, Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman dari guru kepada muridnya.

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak dengan kata-kata singkat itu, meskipun singkat namun kata-kata itu berhasil membangkitkan semangat Naruto sedikit demi sedikit. 'Sensei? Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? apa yang salah denganku? seharusnya aku melawannya… melawan orang yang telah berani melukai Guruku..'

Meskipun tertatih, Naruto berusaha berdiri sendiri, dengan segenap kegigihannya. Sambil berdiri ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung ninjanya, sebuah kapsul yang berisi dua mata peninggalan Uchiha Itachi, yang ia simpan ketika melawan Danzo, lalu, ia memasang kedua mata itu dengan cepat tanpa bantuan medis sekalipun. Karena ia sudah tahu teknik transplantasi mata yang benar dan cepat.

White tersenyum dingin, dan melepaskan tusukan itu, Sringg… pedang itu telah keluar dari perut Jiraiya, Jiraiya pun tergeletak dan darahnya menyebar ke air yang tenang. "Kau masih belum menyerah juga, Naruto?" tanya White yang masih ingin bermain-main dengan Naruto, namun kali ini Naruto akan serius.

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Naruto sambil melesat menuju White berdiri.

White masih terdiam sambil melihat Naruto yang semakin dekat, White pun memanfaatkan salah satu jutsunya untuk menghabisi Naruto. "Shinra Tensei!"

Daya gravitasi itu mementalkan tubuh Naruto, ia pun terdorong sejauh beberapa meter, namun masih bisa berdiri. "Sial, apakah ini rasanya terkena Shinra Tense? Aku selalu menggunakan jutsu ini."

Naruto kembali berusaha melancarkan serangan, mata sharingannya pun ia aktifkan, tiba-tiba saja shuriken besar menghujani White, White sudah menyadari bahwa serangan itu hanyalah genjutsu mata. "Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, karena aku mutlak."

White bisa membaca seluruh pergerakan yang disusun Naruto, Naruto yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya pun seperti mati langkah ketika dihadapannya. 'Serangan yang kuat tapi….'

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, sudah kubaca semuanya…!" White bergerak secepat suara menembus akal pikiran Naruto yang memiliki iq diatas rata-rata, tomoe sharingan Naruto berputar-putar membaca pergerakan cepat White. White muncul dari samping, dan seketika itu tebasan mengenai tubuh Naruto.

'Sial! Aku tidak sempat menghindar!'

Sringgg!

Naruto terbelah menjadi dua bagian, tubuhnya pun terlempar ke sembarang tempat, tercebur ke air tenang yang tidak ada dasarnya…

'Sudah berakhir kah?'

…

…

…

Naruto belum menyerah.

Tubuh yang dibelah tadi ternyata hanyalah Kagebunshin, dan Naruto keluar dari permukaan air dengan sangat cepat, sambil membawa rasengan shuriken di tangannya. "Rasakan ini," padahal sebelumnya White tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto, namun dalam hitungan detik ia berhasil menghindari serangan berdaya besar itu dengan jeda waktu yang sangat singkat kurang dari satu detik. 0,1 detik. Kecepatan yang luar biasa.

'Kecepatan macam apa itu,' sambil menghindar White mengeluarkan sebuah bola berdiameter 10 meter yang berwarna gelap bercampur biru tua, kekuatan yang dahsyat berupa bijuu dama yang terlahir dari tangan kosongnya. "Coba kauhindari ini,"

White melayang di udara sambil mengarahkan bola besar itu ke arah Naruto, bola besar itu melesat ke bawah dan meledak dengan dahsyat, saking dahsyatnya air tenang itu menjadi gelombang laut yang hebat, ledakan itu meluluhlantahkan air yang tenang tersebut, memberikan pendapat tentang kematian Naruto.

DUARRR!

'Aku tidak yakin, dia bisa hidup setelah terkena serangan itu.' batin Kyubi yang masih mengamati pertarungan dari dalam segel. Jiraiya yang tadinya terkapar tak berdaya, hanya bisa mengeluhkan rasa sakitnya sambil terombang-ambing dalam lautan alam bawah sadar, dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia berusaha memperbaiki luka lebar yang terdapat di perutnya dengan sebuah energy alam.

"Aku harus cepat…."

Naruto telah tenggelam ke dalam air yang tak dangkal, ia hanya bisa melihat ke permukaan air yang tidak ada cahaya yang cerah. Kegelapan masih merasuki tubuhnya, dan itu akan menjerat dirinya selama-lamanya. Ketika ia dalam keputusasaan untuk sekali lagi, Naruto memilih jalan yang diambil gurunya.

"Serangan itu memanglah dahsyat, tapi aku… tidak akan menyerah," Naruto bergerak cepat menuju ke permukaan, Byurr! Air tersebut telah tumpah ruah, dan Naruto muncul kembali dengan luka yang tak terlihat. "Tidak mungkin.." pungkas Kyubi terkejut.

White tersenyum bangga. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa menghindari serangan itu.."

"Hm? Jangan terkejut seperti itu, karena aku jenius..."

Naruto mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan, mata itu berubah motif dan pola, dan ia menyerangkan Amaterasu ke tubuh White yang berdiri santai di atas air yang sudah mulai tenang kembali. White yang diam saja pun terkena api hitam abadi itu, api itu membakar tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan, Naruto turun dan berdiri di atas air, melihat White yang diam dan terlihat seperti menikmati api hitam tersebut.

"Ini mustahil," ujar Naruto terkaget, White hanya bisa menahan gelak tawanya. "Amaterasu kah? aku tidak tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa terbakar oleh api ini" White berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto, dengan diselimuti oleh kobaran api hitam itu, White berupaya untuk menyalurkan api tersebut ke tubuh Naruto.

"Aku ingin tau, apa kau bisa menahan panas ini?"

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah karena sedikit was-was, dan ia pun akhirnya menghilangkan api hitam itu, "Ini jauh lebih ringan daripada yang tadi" White mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi, kali ini ia berinisiatif untuk melakukan serangan mendadak. "Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri ini, Naruto. aku sudah lelah bermain-main denganmu." ucap White meremehkan, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto akan tetapi White tetap diam tanpa menggubris pertanyaan itu dan tetap ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan segera. "Jutsu mengendalikan kematian siapapun yang berada di hadapanku, dengan memberikan tekanan di dalam tubuh seseorang dan mengeluarkannya dengan tekanan lebih besar, maka akan menghasilkan ledakan dari dalam tubuh…. Kau akan mati… heh."

Naruto tak bisa berkutik lagi, keringat kegelisahan mengucur di wajahnya, membashi sebagian pipinya, dan ia sudah tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. 'Melakukan mode sennin akan percuma saja, ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam diriku, sesuatu berupa chakra dengan tekanan tinggi… apa ini yang dia maksud?' pikir Naruto sambil merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, White masih mengarahkan tangannya ke tubuh Naruto yang telah ia kunci menjadi targetnya. "Semuanya akan segera berakhir, Naruto."

"Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak, sebenarnya jutsu apa ini?"

"Matilah!"

Clppp!

Tiba-tiba saja, Jiraiya telah berdiri di belakang White dan menggagalkan aksinya, sebuah kunai tajam menusuk punggung White, White pun cukup terkejut atas serangan dadakan tersebut. 'Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali, kemungkinan besar stamina dan chakranya telah terkuras habis untuk menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri…' batin White tanpa melihat ke arah belakang, dan Jiraiya masih menusukkan kunai itu ke dalam tubuh White.

"Ternyata kau bisa diandalkan di detik-detik terakhir ini… Jiraiya.." White berbalik dengan cepat, dan menguhunuskan pedangnya yang ia genggam di tangan kiri, Sringgg! Namun Naruto mencoba sesuatu, ia menyelamatkan Jiraiya dari tebasan pedang itu, dengan gerakan lincahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, melukai guruku lagi." pungkas Naruto sambil meletakkan tubuh Jiraiya di perairan tenang, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "Terima kasih Naruto, kau benar-benar muridku yang paling hebat." Kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Naruto telah berdiri di depan Jiraiya dengan tegap, berkeinginan kuat untuk melindungi sang guru yang telah terluka parah.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepada sensei, karena sensei telah menyelamatkanku dan mengarahkanku ke jalan yang benar. Terima kasih! Jadi aku ingin, sensei memberitahuku tentang rencana itu…"

"Tidak masalah,"

Jiraiya pun berbisik-bisik dengan Naruto, dan menyembunyikan rencana itu terhadap White, tapi tetap saja White bisa membaca pemikiran mereka berdua. 'Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanku, tapi apa mereka bisa melakukannya?' pikir White yang masih membawa pedang di tangan kirinya, pedang itu telah berlumuran darah yang dihasilkan dari tubuh Jiraiya.

"Jadi begitu ya? aku tidak tau itu akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya, apa boleh buat, kita harus mencobanya." Ujar Naruto bersemangat, tapi dengan tatapan serius dan tanpa berekspresi, Jiraiya pun tersenyum percaya diri, melihat muridnya yang telah berdiri gagah di depannya yang melindunginya, rela mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuknya.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai, Naruto." White berjalan ke belakang dan menuju ke pintu gerbang segel Kyubi, "Jadi White-sama akan membukakan segel ini untukku? Ini adalah saat-saat yang telah aku tunggu." White berjalan di atas air dengan nyaman dan santai seperti tidak menghiraukan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya termasuk Naruto dan Jiraiya, dan disaat itulah Naruto berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah muncul di depan White dengan mengandalkan bunshin air, kedua bunshin itu memegang rasengan di tangan mereka masing-masing dan disertai api amaterasu untuk menetralkan rasengan tersebut.

"Api itu lagi kah?"

White dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedang dari lengannya, Sringg! Sringg! Bunshin itu berhasil ia lumpuhkan, bunshin itu lenyap dalam hitungan detik, dan kemudian Naruto asli datang dari atas. Perpaduan antara rasengan shuriken dan elemen api amaterasu ia jadikan satu, dan sebuah rasengan super besar telah terbentuk dalam waktu yang singkat. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melepas segel itu!"

Rasengan Amaterasu!

White mendangak ke atas, di mana sebuah serangan telah membahayakan dirinya, dan mata Rinnengan itu telah mengawasi serangan itu sebelum dibentuk, jutsu berdaya besar itu berhasil dihentikan hanya dengan tangan kosong, White menyerap rasengan amaterasu dengan lamban namun pasti.

"Jutsu ini, menyerap segala jutsu?"

"Asal kau tau saja, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau…. Naruto," Naruto yang masih mengudara pun, di belakangnya telah muncul White, Dashh! White menendang Naruto dengan kerasnya sampai ia terpontang-panting di perairan yang tenang tersebut, 100 meter lebih Naruto terlempar dan ia sanggup berhenti meskipun sebagian tulangnya retak-retak akibat tendangan kuat itu.

"Apa kau sudah menantikan ini, Kyubi?"

"Tentu saja, ini adalah saat-saat yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu…" White terbang dengan sebuah bola-bola hitam di tubuhnya, ia pun melepas segel tersebut, dan gerbang berwarna merah itu akhirnya terbuka, dan itu adalah awal dari segala kehancuran yang ada.

White langsung berdiri di atas kepala Kyubi, seakan-akan dirinya adalah majikan dari Kyubi sendiri. seketika itu Kyubi mengeluarkan bijuu dama di mulutnya, sebuah bulatan raksasa telah terbentuk dengan sangat cepatnya, sampai Naruto sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi untuk menghentikan jutsu itu.. "Sekarang aku sudah kehabisan akal."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum, karena semua ini telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Bulatan besar itu telah terbentuk dengan sendirinya, dan Kyubi akhirnya melepaskan serangan dahsyat tersebut ke arah Naruto dan Jiraiya. Dengan ini, tamatlah sudah…

"Kalian berdua….." ucap White dengan tatapan mengerikannya, Rinnengan yang selalu mengawasi segalanya dari jarak jauh maupun dekat, Bulatan besar itu meluncur dengan kencang ke arah mereka berdua, dan Naruto akhirnya pasrah dengan kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan serangan itu…."

…..

…..

…..

Bijuu dama tersebut telah mencapai target dan bersiap meledak akan tetapi…

Slingg!

Tiba-tiba saja, Bulatan raksasa itu lenyap tak bersisa, menghilang tanpa jejak, dan Naruto yang menyadari itu telah melihat seseorang yang tidak ia kenali,

"Yondaime Hokage?"

"Maaf aku terlambat, Naruto, Sensei."

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Minato…"

Dan seseorang wanita berambut merah mendatangi Naruto, memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya… "Akhirnya, ibu bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, anakku, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"?"

Pertemuan itu akhirnya terjadi!

To be continue!

Chapter 26 END

Chapter 26 selesai sudah! lumayan menguras tenanga, saya pengen cepat tamat jadi kalau review diatas 50 maka chapter 27 akan saya buat lebih cepat mungkin hari selasa, itu kalau review diatas 50 kalau tidak, tidak bisa /dia mah pengen mencapai 1000 review xD

Terima kasih telah membaca chapter 26! see you next week!

Yoshino Tada


	27. Chapter 27 (Keluarga)

White itu lebih kuat daripada Kyubi…. Kau harus tau itu!

Sesuai janjiku kemarin, update hari selasa kalau reviewnya lebih dari 50... jadi saya tepati hari ini... selamat memabca!

_**Chapter 27 update! **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre–Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 27

Keluarga

Dekapan hangat dari wanita asing itu mengejutkan Naruto, rasa-rasanya ini adalah kali pertama ia dipeluk dengan eratnya, kehangatan itu sangat nyaman, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka di dalam situasi seperti ini, ia masih bisa rilex karena pelukan wanita berambut merah tersebut.

Ketenangan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja, ketika Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan dan melepas pelukan itu. "Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah bingung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Kushina pun masih menatap mata biru langit itu, lalu tangannya merambah ke pipi bergaris Naruto.

"Aku adalah ibumu, Naruto."

"Ibu?"

"Dia benar Naruto, mereka berdua adalah kedua orang tuamu, ketika Kyubi disegel ke dalam tubuhmu, mereka berdua meninggalkan sisa chakra mereka disegel tersebut, jika segel itu lepas otomatis mereka akan muncul dengan sendirinya," jelas Jiraiya, Naruto yang mendengar itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, senang? mungkin lebih dari itu, tapi ia merasa diacuhkan, begitu juga dirinya.

"Maafkan perbuatan kami, Naruto. karena kamilah yang membuat kau menjadi jinchuriki Kyubi." Imbuh Minato yang masih berdiri di depan, sebelumnya ia menghilangkan bijuu dama.

"Kalian tidak perlu meminta maaf, memang takdirku telah dibuat untuk itu, memang jalanku hanya untuk itu, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya. 'Aku ini anak siapa?' hidup sendirian di rumah sempit adalah hal yang wajar, ketika aku meratapi bahwa aku tidak memiliki orang tua, aku sedih….. kebencian telah melahapku, dan pada saat itulah aku tidak peduli akan kasih sayang, mereka menghinaku, mencaciku, membuatku seolah-olah sampah masyarakat, tapi kalian tau?..."

Air mata sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi di pelupuk mata Kushina, karena menurutnya ini adalah kesalahannya dan kesalahan Minato, sebagai orang tua mereka telah gagal dalam menjaga buah hatinya.

"Aku tetap menyanyangi kalian…." Semburat senyum itu begitu menyentuh Kushina, Minato yang masih berdiri di depan sendiri hanya bisa mengepal tangannya erat. 'Aku gagal….'

Tangisan ibu Naruto, terlihat jelas di mata sharingan bertomoe tiga miliknya, penyesalan tiada batas karena menelantarkan anaknya adalah penyebab utama tangisan itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri, karena mereka tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak satu-satunya.

"Maafkan ibu dan ayahmu, Naruto… kami memang sudah gagal sebagai orang tuamu, kami tidak bisa memberikanmu kasih sayang seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, dan aku-aku…hikss hikss…" Naruto berjalan mendekati ibunya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu sebuah pelukan ia berikan kepada ibunya.

"Aku tau bu, tapi karena ibu dan ayahlah, aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang…."

"Naruto?"

Dan di samping itu White dan Kyubi sudah gerah dengan pemandangan itu. "Sudah 10 menit, sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan reuni keluarga?" ujar Kyubi dengan keinginan membunuh yang tinggi.

"Sabar Kyubi, aku sengaja memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya…"

"Tapi kenapa anda melakukan itu?"

"Itu adalah cerita masa lalu, dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Jadi begitu kah?"

White dan Kyubi kembali menyaksikan drama air mata itu, "Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?"

Naruto masih memeluk ibunya, dirinya tersenyum ketika tangisan nyata itu membasahi pipi lembut Kushina, penyesalan dan kesedihan tidak berbeda jauh, dan Naruto tau apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita memiliki lawan yang sangat kuat, aku ingin ibu dan ayah membantuku."

"Tentu saja, kami berdua akan melindungimu, Naruto."

"Iya, ibu akan bersungguh-sungguh." Tambah Kushina sambil melihat monster berekor 9 dari kejauhan dengan tatapan serius. Jiraiya yang masih terkapar di atas permukaan air pun ikut tersenyum melihat kebersamaan mereka.

'Setelah sekian lama berpisah, akhirnya mereka kembali bersatu.'senyuman sang kakek genit itu menghiasi berkumpulnya keluarga yang telah lama hilang, dan sekarang ini mereka berempat akan menghadapi lawan yang sangat tangguh. Energy dari semua energy, White!

Senyuman White mengintimidasi mereka berempat, meremehkan kekuatan mereka yang tak lebih seperti serangga-serangga kecil yang terbang. Mereka hanyalah sampah yang pantas untuk dilenyapkan. Kushina melihat Jiraiya yang terluka parah, sesegera mungkin dia melakukan pertolongan pertama, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jiraiya-sama?" ucap Kushina sambil memberikan pengobatan medis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kushina."

'Lukanya sangat parah, tapi dia berhasil menutup sedikit lukanya yang melebar dengan energy alam, aku harus menutupi lubang yang masih terbuka.' Pikir Kushina sembari mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan Jiraiya.

Naruto pun berdiri di samping ayahnya, "Kushina, sembuhkan luka Jiraiya sensei, aku dan Naruto akan menghambat monster-monster itu…" pungkas Minato bersungguh-sungguh, keseriusan telah terpasang di wajah tenangnya, dan itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit bersemangat, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertarung bersama sebagai ayah dan anak.

"Ayo maju, Naruto!"

"Ya!"

"Akhirnya mereka bergerak, Kyubi hancurkan mereka semua…."

Kyubi yang ditumpangi White berlari dengan cepat, sedangkan Minato dan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka telah sampai di titik pertarungan yang ideal, duo namikaze melawan dua monster terkuat sepanjang masa.

'Dalam posisi ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan perpindahan dengan memanfaatkan kunai, karena di sini hanya dipenuhi dengan perairan…" pikir Minato yang sudah dekat dengan Kyubi, Naruto yang berlari bersama Minato telah menyiapkan serangan kejut.

'Menggunakan kunai sebagai jutsu teleportasi, gaya bertarung yang unik.' Batin White yang masih berdiri tegak di kepala Kyubi. Kyubi melakukan serangan pertama, sebuah cahaya berwarna merah cerah telah ia semburkan ke arah mereka berdua yang berlari, Minato dan Naruto berhasil menghindar namun serangan tersebut malah meluncur ke tempat Jiraiya dan Kushina.

"Aku lengah…." Bulatan cerah itu melayang cepat ke tempat mereka, dan Minato menghilang ke tempat Kushina, sebelumnya ia telah menandai tubuh Kushina untuk berjaga-jaga supaya ia dapat melindungi istrinya beserta Jiraiya-sensei.

Slingg!

Bulatan cerah berwarna kemerah-merahan itu telah lenyap, dan sekarang Naruto telah berhadapan dengan Kyubi dan White, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Naruto meloncat ke arah White, dan ia mempersiapkan sesuatu di tangan kanannya, sebuah rasengan biasa.

"Rasengan biasa? Apakah dia bodoh?" namun Naruto tidak sebodoh itu, ia mengaktifkan Mangekyou sharingan dan menyerang tubuh Kyubi yang besar dengan Amaterasu. "Amaterasu!" tubuh Kyubi pun langsung bermandikan api hitam abadi itu, dan White yang melihat Kyubi kesakitan langsung menyerap seluruh api hitam itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Amatersu memanglah serangan terkuat yang dimiliki klan Uchiha, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku…. Aku tidak akan terluka walau sedikit…" Naruto masih melayang di udara, rasengan biasa masih ada di tangan kanannya, Naruto langsung meluncur ke tubuh White, namun pada saat itulah…

Minato muncul di belakang Naruto, ia telah menandai jubah Naruto dengan formula hirashin, dan memanfaatkannya untuk menghilang cepat dengan waktu dan jeda yang bervariasi, Naruto masih berada di depan Minato, ia masih berusaha menyerangkan rasengan miliknya sampai sebuah kunai unik milik Minato melesat lurus ke tubuh White.

'Kunai?' White masih berdiri di kepala Kyubi, sedangkan Kyubi masih merasakan sakit setelah terbakar api hitam itu walau sesaat, White pun menghindari kunai itu dengan meloncat ke atas, namun disaat itu juga kunai itu menancap di atas kepala Kyubi. White masih mengudara dan Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan sigap, dan Minato yang sedari tadi berada di bayang-bayang Naruto telah menghilang. Ia telah berada di belakang White dan bersiap-siap menyerang dari belakang, mode sennin telah aktif, rasengan yang cukup besar pun telah tercipta di tangan Minato.

"Jadi ini yang mereka incar?"

White telah terkepung, Minato dari belakang dan Naruto dari depan, mereka mencoba menyerang White dengan rasengan energy alam, "Rasakan!" tapi White tidak terlihat panik, ia hanya tersenyum sinis sembari melebarkan tangannya.

"Shinra Tense!"

Naruto dan Minato terpental berbeda arah, mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh karena saking kuat daya gravitasi tersebut, dan hasilnya mereka hampir tenggelam di perairan yang tenang itu.

"Jutsu apa itu?" ujar Minato terkejut, sementara itu Naruto sudah memperkirakan bahwa Shinra Tense akan digunakan oleh White, karena itulah satu-satu cara untuk mencegah kombinasi tadi. 'Sudah kuduga, itulah cara paling mudah untuk menghentikan kombinasi apapun, dia benar-benar licik.. aku harus mencari tau kelemahan Shinra Tense…'

Kyubi yang terkena api amaterasu tadi, telah sembuh perlahan-lahan, dan dia terlihat sangat murka karena serangan tersebut. "Sialan kau bocah! Berani-beraninya kau!" Kyubi pun berlari menuju Naruto yang sudah berdiri kembali, sedangkan White sudah kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, di kepala Kyubi.

Whushhh!

Angin yang dahsyat mengikuti Kyubi ketika berlari, dan Naruto terlihat berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk selanjutnya, 'Mengandalkan mata ini secara terus-menerus akan berakibat fatal, chakraku juga mulai terkuras akibat penggunaan jutsu mata yang berlebihan…'

Ketika perhatian White dan Kyubi hanya terfokuskan pada Minato, diam-diam Minato bergerak cepat dan menghilang ke kunai yang menancap di tubuh Kyubi tadi, sekarang dia telah berada di belakang White, bersiap menyerangkan kunai ke punggung White.

Akan tetapi White berhasiL menghalau kunai itu dengan pedang miliknya, mereka pun terlibat bentrok sesaat, dan turun dari tubuh Kyubi. Duel di udara ketika turun dari tubuh Kyubi pun juga termasuk dalam bentrok tersebut.

Trngggg!

Trngggg!

Trngggg!

Minato dan White telah berpijak di atas permukaan air, pertarungan antara shinobi tercepat pun dipertaruhkan di sini. "Aku dengar kau cepat, apa kau bisa menunjukkan seberapa cepatnya dirimu."

Tanpa menjawab provokasi itu, Minato melemparkan beberapa kunai unik miliknya ke tubuh White, sekitar 4 sampai 5 kunai telah terbang secara bersamaan ke tubuh White, dan Minato membuat handseal diwaktu yang sama.

"Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Kunai itu menjadi banyak dan semakin banyak dari pada sebelumnya ratusan kunai telah menuju tubuh White yang masih berdiri dengan santai dan tenang. White tersenyum dan seketika itulah kegelapan di dalam alam bawah sadar itu mulai terlihat cahaya putih yang sangat cepat, kecepatan yang melebihi batas pemikiran manusia. White telah berdiri tepat di depan Minato, ia langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Minato.

Namun Minato tak mau kalah, ia berhasil menghindar dengan memanfaatkan ratusan kunai yang masih melayang di udara, jeda waktu yang mereka lakukan hanyalah 0,1 detik dan 0,2 detik, itu menunjukkan seberapa cepat mereka berdua, namu keunggulan White adalah, dia bisa menghilang ke segala tempat tanpa harus menggunakan kunai sebagai tempat berpindah.

"Aku harus tetap waspada…" ujar Minato yang sudah berdiri menjauh dari White. "Menarik…"

White melemparkan pedangnya dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Minato, Minato merespon cepat dengan menyelam melepas chakra di alas kakinya, dan ia menyelam di dalam air selama beberapa detik. Pedang itu masih terlempar cepat membelah perairan tersebut, pedang Rikudou seperti roket yang tak mampu dihentikan, sampai-sampai pedang itu mengarah ke tempat Kushina dan Jiraiya.

Minato masih menyelam di air dan tidak menyadari hal itu, karena ia focus dengan serangan barusan, tanpa bisa memikirkan hal yang lain, White juga ikut menyelam ke air, namun ia bisa bergerak cepat di dalam air tersebut, kecepatan yang signifikan, tiada batas untuk mempercepat kecepatannya di daratan maupun di perairan. White berhasil mencekik leher Minato dan menariknya keluar dari dalam air.

Minato merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya, darahnya mulai mengucur deras keluar dari mulutnya, ini seperti kejadian yang dialami Jiraiya sebelumnya. "Tangannya kuat sekali, aku-aku sulit bernafas…Oghhh!"

"Matilah…."

Pedang Rikudou masih melesat kencang ke arah mereka berdua, melewati Kyubi dan Naruto yang sedang bertarung. Bertubi-tubi Kyubi mencakar-cakar Naruto, namun Naruto dapat mengelak dengan memanfaatkan mata sharingan untuk membaca semua pergerakan monster tersebut, Naruto melihat pedang itu melintas di sampingnya, air yang membelah pun membuatnya sulit untuk melihat lagi, dan hal itu digunakan Kyubi untuk memukul Naruto keras-keras.

Dashh!

Naruto terlempar jauh dan terkapar di permukaan air, sampai Kyubi terkejut ketika burung gagak terbang dari tubuh Naruto menyebar ke seluruh kegelapan yang ada di langit-langit tak terbatas alam bawah sadar tersebut. dan disitulah ia menyadari bahwa ia terkena genjutsu mata Naruto. dua bayangan telah terbentuk dengan cepat, satu bayangan Naruto di tempat Kushina dan satu bayangannya lagi berada tepat di atas Kyubi, membawa rasengan berselimut api amaterasu. Rasengan itu sangat besar sampai Kyubi merasa ketakutan jika terkena…..

"Rasakan ini!"

Duarrrrrrrr!

Hempasan itu sangat dahsyat sampai White terkejut, Minato juga melakukan reaksi yang sama, tapi ia masih mengerang kesakitan karena cekikan White, di samping itu pedang Rikudou telah mendekati posisi bunshin Naruto.

"Pedang itu? aku tidak bisa menghentikannya…."

Naruto pun bertindak cepat dengan membawa Jiraiya serta Kushina pergi dari tempat itu, dan membiarkan pedang itu melewati mereka begitu saja. Sshhhh!

"Huh? Hampir saja…" ucap Kushina lega.

"Terima kasih Naruto…."

Bughh! Bunshin Naruto pun telah menghilang dan kini, Jiraiya dan Kushina sudah siap bertempur habis-habisan melawan dua monster itu… "Kalian? aku juga akan maju…"

"Kalian berhasil menghambat mereka dengan baik… Minato, Naruto.." ujar Jiraiya sambil berdiri gagah dan mempersiapkan mode senninnya yang unik.

Keluarga Uzumaki akhirnya ikut bertempur habis-habisan!

Minato masih dalam genggaman White, Jiraiya yang sudah berada dalam mode sennin langsung menyelam ke dalam air untuk mencegah White mencekik Minato lagi, sedangkan Kushina membantu Naruto untuk melumpuhkan Kyubi.

"Kau berhasil Naruto…"

"Belum, bu… dia tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan…" tanggap Naruto dengan suara dingin, serta senyuman khas tanpa ekspresi. Kushina pun hanya memandangi wajah anaknya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar Naruto, apalagi kau sudah menjadi Hokage sekarang… ibu sangat bangga kepadamu.."

"Bicaranya nanti dulu bu, kita harus mengalahkan Kyubi, karena aku akan berusaha mengendalikan kekuatannya…"

"Mengendalikan?"

"Iya, ada satu cara untuk mengendalikan jiwa Kyubi yaitu menarik chakranya keluar namun itu juga berlaku untukku, banyak resiko yang berbahaya tapi inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menjadi kuat dengan cepat…"

"Jika begitu, akan ibu bantu Naruto…"

Kyubi masih merasakan dampak dari serangan tersebut namun ia hanya bisa mendengah kasar, mendenguskan nafasnya berulang kali, pertanda amarah dan kebenciannya telah meluap-luap.. "Kurang aja kau! Naruto!" teriak Kyubi bermandikan amarah. Monster berekor 9 itu pun menyemburkan bijuu dama mini ke arah Naruto dan Kushina berkali-kali.

Naruto dan Kushina berusaha bergerak lincah mencari tempat yang aman dari ledakan bijuu dama mini itu, namun semuanya sia-sia ketika Kushina mati langkah dan hampir terkena Bijuu dama itu. "Ibu!" teriak Naruto.

Duarrr!

Ledakan itu terjadi begitu saja, Naruto pun hanya terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan Kushina tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Hahaha, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku Naruto…"

Namun tiba-tiba saja, rantai bercahaya muncul dari dalam air mengikat tubuh Kyubi dengan erat, tubuhnya pun sulit digerakkan. "Jangan remehkan ibumu ini, Naruto.. ibu juga pernah menjadi Jonin berkompeten di desa. hihi…" canda tawa itu langsung merubah ekspresi Naruto, dari penyesalan menjadi tersenyum walau sedikit. Bayangan Naruto (seperti roh) keluar dari tubuhnya dan berusaha menarik chakra Kyubi untuk ia masukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. "Sebentar lagi.."

"Sialan kau bocah!" geram Kyubi yang berusaha meronta-ronta mencari jalan keluar.

Di sisih pertarungan lain, Jiraiya telah berada tepat di bawah kaki White, ia pun menyeret White masuk ke dalam air, untuk membebaskan Minato dari cekikan tersebut, "Ohok ohok! Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato melihat ke dalam air itu, di sana Jiraiya terlihat bertarung dengan gigih melawan White, namun Jiraiyalah yang keluar dari dalam air dengan wajah yang babak belur..

Byuuur!

"Kau tidak apa-apa sensei?" tanya Minato khawatir, ia melihat White yang sudah keluar dari dalam air itu, seperti biasa dengan senyuman tanpa dosa, ingin sekali Minato menghajarnya dan membunuhnya. Tapi sangatlah sulit untuk dilakukan. White masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang datar tanpa seringaian khas yang biasanya ia pertunjukkan.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa, Kau berada dalam tubuh Naruto?" Minato pun ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan White, sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu, asal muasal ia diciptakan, kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, dan untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tercipta di dunia ini… aku adalah pohon yang bertugas untuk menstabilkan dunia ini, tapi para manusia telah menyalah gunakan kekuatanku, konflik tidak kunjung usai, dan itulah yang membuatku muak, era dunia manusia akan segera berakhir, dan di dunia ini tidak akan ada lagi kehidupan…. Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya…"

Minato menelan ludahnya, perlahan-lahan ia merasakan ketakutan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, Jiraiya yang tergeletak pun mulai bangkit dengan sendirinya. "Jangan dengarkan apa yang dia katakan Minato, fokuslah untuk menghentikan rencananya…. Kita adalah shinobi yang terpilih…"

"Sensei?"

Guru dan murid itu menatap tajam mata Rinnengan White, dan hal itulah yang membuat White mulai muak, "Kenapa kalian bertarung? Kalian sudah tahu kan? aku tidak bisa mati, dan selamanya fakta itu tidak akan bisa diubah, ketika kalian membicarakan kematian, akulah yang bisa menentukannya, aku hanya bermain-main dengan nyawa kalian…."

"Jangan hiraukan itu…"

"Aku sudah tau sensei, selanjutnya apa yang harus kita lakukan…?"

"Aku memiliki rencana… tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mengambil kedua mata itu…"

"Maksudmu Rinnengan?"

"Bukan… tapi mata Uchiha Obito."

"Uchiha Obito?"

"Iya.. dia menyimpannya ketika ia membunuh Obito dengan jutsu pengendali kematian miliknya, ketika ia meluruskan tangannya, salah satu dari kita harus menyerangnya, jika tidak satu persatu dari kita akan mati… jutsu itu sangatlah berbahaya kau harus waspada Minato."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti.."

"Jadi kalian tetap bersikeras untuk melawanku? Dan kalian takut dengan jutsu pengendali kematian ? haha.. kalian lucu sekali, baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan menggunakan jutsu itu, anggap saja itu adalah kebaikanku.." White malah menertawakan Jiraiya dan Minato yang tengah serius dalam pertarungan, ia membaca seluruh pemikiran mereka tanpa kecuali, dan White sadar betul tentang rencana mereka, meskipun begitu ia akan tetap berhati-hati.

"Kita serang bersama-sama…"

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan kombinasi sensei…"

"Kita lakukan serangan itu.."

"Baik!"

Jiraiya dan Minato telah memasang wajah serius, Jiraiya pun bergerak lincah dengan zig-zag untuk mendekati White sedangkan Minato telah melempar dua buah kunai ke arah White. "Perhatian White akan terbagi, dan hal itu memudahkanku untuk menyerang dari segala arah.."

White pun melihat pergerakan Jiraiya dengan seksama tanpa menghiraukan dua kunai unik milik Minato yang masih melesat ke arahnya, tiba-tiba saja Minato telah berada dalam jangkauan White, ia telah menciptakan Rasengan di tangan kanannya, dan hal tersebut membuat reaksi lain dari White. "Heh? Kau pikir aku akan-" White tidak menyadari ketika tangan Jiraiya memaksa masuk ke dalam jantungnya…

Blughhh!

Tangan itu telah masuk ke dalam tubuh White, Jiraiya bergerak dari belakang dan menusukkan tangan kanannya yang kuat. "Rasengan!" Minato menambahi dengan bulatan spiral biru ke wajah White. kepala White pun seperti ingin berputar, namun hal itu percuma saja. Minato mundur beberapa langkah sedangkan Jiraiya masih berada tepat di belakang White, tangan kanannya masih menembus ke dalam tubuh White.

White memperhatikan tangan Jiraiya yang berlumuran darahnya, ia hanya tersenyum terkekeh ketika melihat darah segar itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tangan kiri White pun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Jiraiya yang masuk ke dalam kantung ninjanya.

"Kau akan mengambil mata Obito bukan? tidak akan kubiarkan." White masih tersenyum menyeringai sedangkan pedangnya yang tadi meluncur entah ke mana, tiba-tiba saja kembali dan melesat ke arahnya, "Di belakangmu Minato!" teriak Jiraiya yang melihat kilauan benda tajam itu dari kejauhan, Minato pun mengelak dengan gesit.

"Hampir saja aku tidak menyadarinya…"

"Apa kau ingin tertusuk lagi?"

"Sial, aku tidak bisa melepas genggaman ini, tangannya kuat sekali" Jiraiya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan White, pertama-tama ia mengeluarkan tangannya yang telah menembus tubuh White, suara aneh cairan darah itu terdengar menjijikkan, dan Jiraiya masih mencari cara agar ia dapat lepas dari genggaman kuat itu.

Minato tak tinggal diam, ia pun berlari ke arah White, White telah memegang pedangnya, ia pun menebas tubuh Minato yang berada dalam jangkauannya, dada Minato pun tergores, "Oughh…" Minato terjatuh ke permukaan air, White pun bersiap untuk menancapkan pedangnya ke tubuhnya yang juga akan menembus tubuh Jiraiya.

"Setelah tertusuk berulang kali, kau bangkit dan bangkit lagi, tapi aku pikir ini adalah serangan terakhir dariku, karena menurutku kau akan mati sekarang, kembalilah ke alammu dan jangan campuri urusan dunia ini… kau sudah mati… Jiraiya…" Pedang itu telah diayunkan White, Minato yang berada dalam jarak dekat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa., ia hanya bisa memikirkan cara dengan memasang wajah takut. 'Sensei!"

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Ketika itu aku melihat berbagai bintang yang bercahaya, di tengah malam yang indah, mata biru langitnya sungguh membuat hatiku merasa nyaman. Aku pikir senyuman anak berambut kuning itu adalah pelipur lara untuk diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bagi desa, selagi aku bisa menjaganya, aku pasti akan tetap melihat senyuman di wajah manisnya, Uzumaki Naruto… kau adalah murid kesayanganku, terima kasih!'

Clpppp!

"Oughh!..."

"Sensei!"

Darah keluar deras dari perut Jiraiya, dan untuk sekali lagi dia meregang nyawanya. "Aku akan menunggumu di sana Naruto.. tempat di mana kita bisa berkumpul lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.."

…

…..

…..

Waktu mundur beberapa menit yang lalu…

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" Naruto berteriak kesetanan, ia mengesampingkan sikap dingin dan acuhnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jiraiya, dengan formula Hiraishin ia berhasil berpindah tempat ke tempat Minato sekarang dan memegang pedang itu dengan erat, Minato yang melihat itu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menebas tangan White yang menggenggam tangan Jiraya dengan kuat.

Srnggg!

Mereka mundur secepatnya bersama-sama, dan dari ketiganya terlihat senyuman bangga, Jiraiya berhasil terselamatkan. "Memang aku adalah bunshin, tapi aku dibuat khusus dari genjutsu mata Shisui, aku memiliki setengah kekuatan Naruto.

"Bagus! Naruto!"

"Kau hebat, Naruto…"

Selanjutnya White pun merasa telah dikalahkan dengan luka ditubuhnya yang sangat parah, ia masih bisa tersenyum bermandikan darah, tubuhnya berlubang dan tangan kanannya terpotong, darah berlumuran di wajahnya dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Kalian terlalu naïf" White mengambil lagi tangannya yang terpotong dan menyambungkannya, chakra berwarna kehitaman langsung menghubungkan saraf-saraf ototnya, demikian juga dengan lubang di tubuhnya, dalam waktu singkat lubang itu telah tertutup kembali.

"Aku akui kalian kuat, tapi sudah kubilangkan? Aku ini tidak bisa dikalahkan, sampai kapan kalian harus melawanku?"

Naruto masih diam dan berusaha mengamati suasana di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan? Ketika aku mendengar keinginanmu untuk menghancurkan bumi, aku jadi terpikirkan sesuatu, atas dasar apa kau melakukan semua itu?"

White menatap mata sharingan Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut putih bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Itu adalah cerita masa lalu, Naruto… dahulu kala aku hanyalah seonggok kekuatan yang berbentuk pohon, dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan kepada siapapun, tersenyum bahkan tertawa pun aku tidak bisa, tapi…. Aku mempunyai seorang teman... seorang anak kecil yang riang gembira... selalu menangis di akarku ketika dijahili teman-temannya, dialah teman pertamaku….dan nama anak itu adalah White…"

To be continue

Chapter 26 END!

Saya tidak tahu akan memberikan flashback atau tidak... ditunggu saja !

Nikmati chapter 28 pada hari sabtu ya! jangan lupa reviewnya! maaf jika masih ada typo.. gomenn!

See you!


	28. Chapter 28 (White)

Seandainya aku tidak berbicara dengan White waktu itu, semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi...

_**Chapter 28 update! **_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre–Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 28

White

"Dahulu kala aku hanyalah seonggok kekuatan yang berbentuk pohon, dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan kepada siapapun, tersenyum bahkan tertawa pun aku tidak bisa, tapi…. Aku mempunyai seorang teman, dialah teman pertamaku….dan nama anak itu adalah White…"

_**a more years ago!**_

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, daratan bumi natural, rumah-rumah manusia hanya sedikit saja, masih banyak hutan-hutan yang belum dikelola atau dimanfaatkan oleh manusia, mereka tidak memiliki chakra untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka, klan-klan pun masih belum terbentuk, orang-orang yang tak mengenal arti chakra itu pun bergantung pada satu sama lain, bergotong royong untuk mencapai tujuan bersama-sama, tidak ada perang, tidak ada anak yang harus dikorbankan, itulah dunia masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Juubi. Dunia damai tanpa peperangan….

Pohon besar menjulang ke atas langit, orang-orang menganggap pohon itu sebagai pohon kramat dan menyembahnya sebagai tuhan, tapi anak kecil berumur 5 tahun menentang hal itu, ia menganggap pohon itu adalah makhluk hidup biasa, yang seharusnya dirawat, bahkan ia menganggap pohon Shinju sebagai temannya, itu adalah hal yang konyol untuk teman-teman seumurannya. Namanya White… anak kurus bertinggi 140 cm dan berambut putih lurus. Ketika White berjalan di tengah-tengah pemukiman warganya, anak-anak menertawakannya, sebagai anak yang aneh.

"Itu White! dia anak teraneh yang pernah aku temui… dia mengira dewa Shinju adalah teman, benar-benar aneh…hahaha" ejek salah satu bocah yang berada tidak jauh darinya, mereka bertiga berdiri di samping White sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

White pun tak ambil pusing dengan permasalahan itu, ia melanjutkan jalan kakinya untuk menuju pohon Shinju, ia melewati hutan belantara, butuh beberapa menit untuk tiba ke lokasi itu, dan ketika dia sampai ke tempat tujuannya, White hanya bersandar di pohon itu tanpa menghiraukan garis yang berfungsi untuk pembatas pohon-pohon yang dikeramatkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa orang-orang menyembahmu… aku pikir kau itu hanyalah pohon yang besar, tidak lebih, bahkan aku bermimpi kau bisa hidup dan bermain bersamaku, apakah aku yang bodoh ya? hah? Benar, aku benar-benar bodoh, siapa saja yang bicara dengan pohon itu akan dianggap orang gila termasuk aku… Ahhh! Aku bodoh, kau bodoh, semuanya bodoh!" teriak White sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal, namun pohon itu tetap saja diam, hanya daun-daun berwarna merah yang jatuh dari ranting raksasanya, tertiup angin entah ke mana.

"Aku pikir, aku memang bodoh… baiklah aku akan pulang, bicara dengan pohon, heh, aku bodoh…"

White berjalan seraya merundukkan kepalanya, letih dan lelah bersamaan dengan kecewa karena mimpi yang dialaminya hanya bualan semata, ia kembali melewati hutan yang lebat, dan ketika ia sudah kembali ke desa, langit telah berubah menjadi gelap, malam pun tiba. Ia pulang dengan membawa nafas yang terengah-engah, ia langsung beristirahat di kamarnya, melihat foto orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal dunia. "Aku benar-benar sendirian…" senyuman kedua orang tuanya, semakin menambah penderitaannya di tengah malam, bulan begitu besar ketika itu, dan bintang-bintang terlihat sangat banyak daripada zaman sekarang.

Hari berganti dan hari ini, kepala desa membawa kabar hangat, istrinya berhasil melahirkan seorang anak perempuan, ini adalah kegembiraan banyak orang karena perempuan di sini sangatlah sedikit, bahkan hanya beberapa saja, dan dia menamainya bayi itu Kaguya.

10 tahun kemudian…

Hari hari penuh kesendirian dialami White begitu saja, penuh pilu dan kesedihan, namun sekarang semua itu sudah biasa menurutnya, seperti hari-hari biasa, ia menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke pohon Shinju. Sudah kesekian kalinya White berdialog sendiri dengan pohon besar bisu itu, seorang gadis berambut putih pun melihatinya dari kejauhan..

"Hihi, White aneh, dia selalu mengajak pohon itu bicara, apakah ini sebabnya, orang-orang selalu menjauhinya?" Kaguya berjalan mengendap-endap guna mendekati White, dan White sepertinya sadar akan hal itu, ketika suara ranting terinjak oleh alas kaki Kaguya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Sssttt!" Kaguya malah memberi kode diam dan bersikap seolah-olah dia yang tidak ada di sana. Wajah White pun memerah, ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya lagi. "J-jangan-jangan k-kau mendengarku? T-tidak m-mungkin, s-sekarang a-aku benar-benar akan d-dianggap orang gila oleh semua orang!"

"Tidak akan-tidak akan, aku akan mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat White, hihi."

"White? aku ini lebih tua 5 tahun dibanding denganmu, tau.."

"Jadi kau ingin aku laporkan pada orang-orang desa?"

"Tidak-tidak! ya ya kau boleh panggil aku sesukamu!"

"Hehehe… boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, White?"

"Hmm, tidak masalah…." White bergeser sedikit, ketika Kaguya duduk di sampingnya, di akar tunjang yang timbul dipermukaan tanah itulah mereka berdua tertawa bersama, bersenda gurau tak kenal waktu. Mereka merasa telah disatukan oleh pohon itu.

"Kaguya?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mempunyai rahasia . . . ."

"Apa itu…"

"Pohon ini benar-benar hidup… maksudku dia bisa bicara."

"Heee? Jangan konyol haha, tidak mungkin dia bisa berbicara.." Kaguya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar itu, perutnya terasa sakit jika teringat ekspresi White yang serius bukan main, dan tiba-tiba saja White menatap wajahnya dengan serius.

"Aku serius, Kaguya.."

"Kau, tidak mungkin itu bohongkan?"

"Aku berbicaranya dengannya, di alam mimpi…"

"Pfft… hahahaha. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas White, kau lucu sekali, Wkwkwk perutku sakit mendengar leluconmu…"

"Berhentilah tertawa Kaguya, itu seperti kenyataan, dia berbicara denganku panjang lebar, dan kita berteman di sana, dia memiliki tubuh yang unik dengan kulit berwarna putih dan kepalanya botak, ia selalu ingin tau tentangku, bagaimana aku hidup, dan sebagainya.. berbicara dengannya sangat menyenangkan…"

"Kau ini… sukanya bercanda, jangan membuatku tertawa lagi White… jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh , atau aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi.."

"Heh, tapi itu benar… aku tidak bohong.."

"Aku bosan mendengar bualanmu itu, aku pergi dulu jaa, dasar aneh." Wajah Kaguya pun dibuat cemberut oleh White, ia marah ketika White membicarakan hal yang aneh, ia tidak bisa mempercayai White, karena ia tidak mau dianggap aneh juga oleh warga desa, dan akhirnya Kaguya meninggalkan White sendirian di sana, tanpa ada seorang yang menemaninya.

"Kaguya? Satu-satunya orang yang mau berbicara denganku, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.. aku memang benar-benar bodoh…" pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya, menggores-gores tanah dengan ranting kecil yang ia pegang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, kini semua orang tidak lagi mempercayainya. Marah tidak bisa, tertawa pun sudah tidak mampu, dan White hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, meskipun begitu ia tidak menyesal karena sudah 10 tahun ini ia mempercayai pohon tersebut, karena di setiap tidurnya ia terus bermimpi bertemu dengan wujud pohon itu. dan itulah yang membuat kesepiannya hilang walau sedikit.

"Aku teringat betul, waktu pertama ia datang ke dalam mimpiku.."

**Dream White .**

Mimpi itu bagai kenyataan, waktu itu White sedang makan malam di meja sendirian, di temani lampu kecil yang tepat berada di atas meja itu, penerangan yang seadanya, dan White pun juga makan dengan lauk seadanya. "Awmm. Sendiri lagi kah? aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini," pikir White sambil sesekali memakan makanannya sesuap demi sesuap. Dan ia terkejut ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari dalam.

"Tumben sekali ada yang bertamu, kira-kira siapa ya?" White membuka pintunya pelan.. White langsung dikejutkan oleh pelukan pria asing plontos tersebut, pria itu menyrobot masuk tanpa izin dan makan semua makanan yang dimiliki White.

"ehhh! Kau ini siapa!? makan makanan orang tanpa izin!"

"Maaf White… aku lapar," balas pria asing itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal..

Dan itulah awal perbincangan mereka terjadi, dan sampai sekarang White sering didatangi pria yang mengaku bentuk asli pohon itu di setiap tidurnya..

White masih menggores-goreskan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di tanah liat, mengingat kejadian itu pun membuatnya semakin kesal. "Ahhh! Mungkin itu Cuma kebetulan!" teriak White sambil melempar ranting kecil itu ke depan tanpa melihat. dan seketika itu juga ranting itu kembali dan mengenai kepala White.

"Aduhh,, siapa yang berani-" White terperanga ketika ia mendapati pria yang ia maksud sudah berada di hadapannya, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi, ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya, mencubit kulitnya, dan membenturkan kepalanya di tembok.

"Ini bukan mimpi bodoh!" teriak pria itu, yang mengaku bernama Juubi.

"Juubi? Sebenarnya itu nama yang aneh… emmm, apakah kau benar wujud pohon ini?" tanya White penasaran. Walau dalam keadaan yang masih tak percaya, selang penghubung masih tersambung di leher bagian belakang Juubi, dan itu membuat White bingung.

"emmmm… bagaimana ya menjelaskannya White. bisa disebut aku adalah sosok tunggal yang diutus Juubi untuk menemuimu, tapi aku sendiri juga Juubi.. aduh aku bicara apa ini…"

"Hahaha, seperti biasa kau memang bodoh.."

"Hehehe.. kau juga sama bodohnya denganku…"

Mereka berdua pun berbicara satu sama lain, berjalan-jalan di hutan yang lebat, melihat air terjun bersama-sama, mencari ikan di sungai, dan terlihat canda tawa dari White, yang membuat Juubi tersenyum. Sebenarnya Juubi tidak bodoh, tapi ia berpura-pura bodoh hanya demi menghibur hati White yang kesepian, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika semua orang menjauhinya. Dan inilah cara terbaik untuk menghibur White.

'Dia berpikir bahwa aku adalah teman pertamanya kah?' batin Juubi yang bisa membaca isi hati White. ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat tawa White. "Ayo Juubi, kita berenang!"

"Baiklah! T-tapi aku tidak bisa berenang…"

"Hahaha, masak umur pemuda seumuranku masih saja tidak bisa berenang, ayo ke sini aku ajari nanti…"

"Hmmm, baik… byuuurrr! Tolong-tolong!"

Juubi pun tenggelam dan berakhir pingsan di tepi sungai. Malam hari telah tiba, langit biru tua bertabur bintang indah dan banyak adalah pemandangan yang kini disaksikan oleh kedua orang berbeda wujud tersebut, mereka membuat api unggun di pinggir sungai sambil menikmati hasil memancing ikan tadi siang, empat tusuk ikan bakar telah tersaji dan siap disantap.

"Mmm, ini enak.."

"Benarkan? Ikan bakarku memang enak Juubi, jika kau ingin memakannya, makan saja punyaku.."

"Tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Ambil saja, aku sudah kenyang kok. Terima kasih ya telah membuat hariku menyenangkan, aku memiliki seorang teman sekarang hehe… "

Juubi pun terdiam, tapi masih mengunyah ikan bakarnya, ia melihat mata White yang berkaca-kaca seperti ingin meneteskan air mata, senyuman itu terlihat jelas ketika api unggun berada di sekitarnya, dan Juubi merasa senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk White.

"Kau adalah temanku. Juubi, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya ya…"

"Teman kah? baiklah! White.."

"Hihi.. habiskan-habiskan, setelah ini, ayo kita ke rumahku, ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana.."

"Aku sudah tak sabar, sekarang saja!"

"Emm, oke.."

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, sampai hari itu tiba.

Kaguya berjalan melewati pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, wanita berambut putih itu ingin menemui White, di tempat biasanya ia mengobrol sendiri dengan pohon Shinju. Lalu ia melihat buah yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari ujung pohon. Buah berwarna oranye yang aneh tapi terlihat menggiurkan. Dan ketika itu Kaguya dalam keadaan lapar, tanpa pikir panjang ia memakan buah itu, dan semuanya yang akan terjadi berawal dari kesalahan besar ini. Juubi dan White tidak ada di sana, sedangkan buah itu hanya jatuh 100 tahun sekali, Juubi berdiam diri di pohon hanya untuk mengambil buah itu sewaktu-waktu terjatuh untuk menjauhkannya dari tangan manusia, tapi ia tidak tahu karena sedang asyik bermain dengan White. sampai ia menyadarinya. . . . secepat mungkin Juubi berlari menuju tubuh aslinya, meninggalkan White begitu saja.

"Kau mau ke mana, Juubi?"

"Sebentar, aku akan kembali."

"Buah ini enak," Kaguya mendangak ke puncak pohon yang tertutup awan. "Apakah di atas sana juga ada banyak buah seperti ini? tapi tidak ada orang yang berani memanjat pohon ini… sayang sekali yah. Crshh emm."

Dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengalir dari dalam tubuh Kaguya, detak jantungnya pun meningkat derastis, dan Juubi sudah tiba dan menusuk Kaguya dari belakang dengan akar kayu yang terbentuk dari tangan kanannya. "Oughhh?"

"Apakah aku terlambat? Bagaimana bisa aku teledor seperti ini? membiarkan buah dewa di makan oleh manusia kotor .."

"S-sakit… W-white? A-ayah? Tolong aku.." pinta Kaguya dengan suara rintih dan pelannya, ia telah tersungkur di tanah dengan darah yang berceceran.

"Aku harus membunuhnya, sebelum terjadi kekacauan di dunia ini. hmmmm luka itu sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya, aku harus segera kembali ke tubuh asliku, atau akan terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, maaf White sepertinya pertemanan kita berakhir sampai di sini saja, terima kasih telah merubahku, pertemanan singkat itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan.." Juubi kembali ke tubuh pohonnya, dan setelah itu White melihat Kaguya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang berlumuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"S-siapa yang melakukan ini!" teriak White penuh amarah, ia pun menggendong Kaguya untuk segera membawanya kembali ke desa…"Tahan Kaguya, aku akan menyelamatkanmu…." White berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menerjang rerumputan dan pepohonan hutan, waktu itu White tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, hanya keselamatan Kaguya yang ada di benaknya, dan akhirnya White telah sampai ke desa…

"Hah hah hah? Kaguya… Kaguya…" ujar White sambil menyerahkan Kaguya kepada keluarganya, dengan cepat dokter desa pun bertindak untuk menutup luka Kaguya sedangkan ayah Kaguya masih syok atas kejadian yang menimpa putrinya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, White?" tanya ayah Kaguya yang sekarang duduk bersama White.

White hanya diam, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes ketika melihat kilas balik saat Kaguya tergeletak bersimbah darah, ia berpikir saat itu, ia tidak ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersiksa sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau.

"A-aku memang bodoh, benarkan Hikari-san?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? kau sudah menyelamatkan putriku, tidak seharusnya kau menyebut dirimu bodoh, aku berterima kasih kepadamu, White. dan maaf jika aku beranggapan buruk tentangmu."

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah biasa untukku." Semburat senyum diperlihatkan White ditengah-tengah keterpurukannya, melihat Kaguya yang tengah diambang kematian, White pun hanya bisa berharap terhadap keselamatan Kaguya… selang beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu, Kaguya akhirnya dinyatakan pulih, ini sebuah keajaiban, dan sesuatu aneh yang menolongnya adalah partikel berwarna hitam yang membentuk sebuah bulatan bulatan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya pun berubah menjadi putih, dan sikapnya berubah menjadi tempramental.

Ketika ditanyai tentang siapa pelaku dari penusuk itu, Kaguya menjawab dengan tegas. 'Pohon itu…. yang telah melakukannya..' Ayah Kaguya tidak percaya akan hal itu, dan Kaguya pun mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya, dan setelah berhari-hari dalam debat pendapat akhirnya warga desa memutuskan untuk menghancurkan pohon itu..

Kaguya masih tertidur di kamar dengan tubuh yang sudah tak biasa, ia merasa mempunyai kekuatan yang dahsyat dari dalam tubuhnya, "Aku tidak mau diacuhkan olehmu lagi White… termasuk pohon itu." dan Kaguya akhirnya menyadari kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

White tidak akan tinggal diam jika temannya disakiti.. dan itu terjadi begitu saja. White telah menghadang laju orang-orang desa agar tidak mendekati pohon itu walaupun hanya satu jengkal. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menebang pohon ini… aku akan melindungi temanku apapun yang terjadi…"

"Tapi dialah yang telah melukai Kaguya, White kau harus percaya itu!" bentak Hikari sambil membawa pedang yang tajam dan runcing.. semua pengikut kepala desa itu pun juga menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Bukankah kalian telah menganggap pohon ini tuhan? Jika kalian menghancurkannya, kalian akan kena kutukan…"

"Kutukan? Heh… sebenarnya tanpa pohon ini pun, kehidupan kami akan tetap tentram, kitalah yang merubah hidup, bekerja sehari-hari untuk keluarga, bukan karena pohon itu…"

"Akhirnya kalian menyadari kesalahan kalian, tapi mengapa? Mengapa pohon ini yang harus menjadi korbannya? Aku-aku… tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh temanku…!"

"Tchh hahahaha…" gelak tawa pun terdengar keras dari warga desa yang sebelumnya marah. Kata teman itulah yang membuat mereka tertawa sedemikian rupa. "Kau ini.. benar-benar membuatku muak White! lebih baik kau mati saja!"

Clppppp!

Tusukan itu adalah awal dari bencana dunia…

Ketika Juubi melihat kejadian itu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri….

Manusia sampah itu sudah melewati batas…..

Juubi sangat murka… dan akhirnya ia menampakkan wujud aslinya…

"Kalian memang sampah, berani-beraninya kalian membunuh teman baikku…. Kali ini tidak akan ada ampun lagi… Teppenchi!" Duarrrr! dan tempat itu hancur luluh lantah, para warga desa telah lenyap, dan hanya tersisa satu orang saja..

Ootsuki Kaguya, dan setelah beberapa tahun ia mengembara untuk berlatih mengendalikan kekuatannya sambil mendekap kalung peninggalan White yang diberikan kepadanya. "Aku akan membalaskan kematianmu, White… aku akan mencari kekuatan untuk mengalahkan pohon itu…"

**Flashback end…**

"White adalah teman baikku, dia tidak memiliki rasa balas dendam sedikit pun, ia melihat seonggok pohon sepertiku sebagai teman. Dia melindungiku, merelakan nyawanya untukku, tapi kesalahan terbesarku ialah berbicara dengannya, jika saja aku tidak berbicara padanya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi…. dan untuk itulah aku ingin mengakhiri era dunia ini, dunia yang diciptakan dengan kekuatanku melalui salah satu anak Kaguya, yaitu Rikudou…"

White masih terkepung oleh tiga orang, Minato, Jiraiya dan Naruto kagebunshin. Bunshin spesial dengan menggunakan teknik mata sharingan Shisui. Dan di samping itu Naruto masih berusaha menyeret chakra Kyubi untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Kushina juga berusaha keras untuk membuat Kyubi tidak meronta-ronta saat diambil chakranya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi….!" disela-sela keadaan darurat itu, Kyubi berusaha menyemburkan bijuu dama yang telah terbentuk di depan mulutnya. Bijuu dama berwarna hitam gelap itu melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi untuk menarik chakra Kyubi ke dalam tubuhnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan…" pungkas Kushina sambil mengekang leher Kyubi dengan rantai emasnya. Dan sekaligus mengubah jalur bijuu dama tersebut, menjadi ke atas langit-langit kegelapan.

"Bagus, bu…" puji Naruto sembari tetap berkonsentrasi. 'Diriku sudah kubelah menjadi dua bagian untuk menyelamatkan Sensei, dan aku butuh tingkat kekuatan yang lebih untuk menarik chakra Kyubi keluar dari tubuhnya.. jika tidak maka kekuatanku tidak akan bertambah… aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' Naruto berambut putih masih berusaha keras untuk menarik chakra Kyubi. Kushina pun juga mulai kelelahan akibat menahan pergerakan Kyubi.

"Sebentar lagi, chakra Kyubi akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku… aku harus tetap terjaga."

"Bocah sialan!" gumam Kyubi penuh amarah.. chakranya pun terus tersedot ke dalam tubuh Naruto, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. "Sedikit lagi Naruto, ayo berjuanglah…" batin Kushina sambil melihat Naruto yang berjuang keras menarik chakra Kyubi ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dan pada akhirnya… Chakra Kyubi berhasil ditarik oleh Naruto sepenuhnya. "Aku berhasil." Seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto menyala-nyala dan api chakra Kyubi telah dapat ia kendalikan seutuhnya, meskipun chakranya akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, tapi ini adalah cara tercepat untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.

"Dengan ini pasti bisa.."

"Yosh! Kau berhasil Naruto, ibu bangga kepadamu.."

Wajah Kyubi sangat murka, "Kau telah membuatku marah besar Naruto, jangan kau pikir kau bisa kabur dari amarahku! Bijuu da-!" Bijuu dama berukuran raksasa telah terkumpul di depan moncong Kyubi, lalu Naruto melentangkan tangannya serta menurunkan kayu-kayu pondasi berwarna merah untuk mengekang Kyubi.

"Kau terlalu lemah.." Brukk! Kyubi pun terjatuh ke bawah dan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan lagi, ia benar-benar kalah sekarang….

Di tempat lain, White masih terkepung tiga orang bergelar sannin. 3 orang yang sudah terselubungi chakra senjutsu telah mengincarnya sejak tadi. Regenerasi White berjalan dengan sangat cepat, hanya dalam hituangan detik, tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

White pun melihat ke tempat Kyubi dari kejauhan.. "Hah? Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan, dasar monster tidak punya otak.." tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang itu, White sudah berada di atas kepala Kyubi dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Kau-? Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengalahkan Minato dan Jiraiya-sensei?" tanya Kushina terperanga ketika melihat White muncul di atas kepala Kyubi.

"Tidak mereka belum mati… baiklah Kyubi, aku akan melepaskanmu dari belenggu ini… setelah ini mengamuklah… dan jangan beri mereka ampun… semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat ketika kau telah bersungguh-sungguh…"

"White-sama?"

"White pun turun dari kepala Kyubi dan mengangkat gerbang merah itu perlahan-lahan ke atas dengan ayunan lembut. Setelah beberapa gerbang itu terangkat, akhirnya Kyubi telah terbebas dari belenggu itu.

"Kali ini, kau tidak akan kuampuni Naruto!" teriak Kyubi sambil mengerahkan seluruh chakranya, hasilnya tubuh Kyubi telah diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna oranye, dan hal itu membuat perairan bergelombang..

"Kekuatan yang dahsyat. Apa aku bisa mengalahkannya?" pikir Naruto cemas, disaat-saat seperti ini dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, ketenangannya dalam menganalisa hilang dalam sekejap, ia pun hanya memikirkan cara untuk selamat dari amukan Kyubi, "Bersenang-senanglah, Kyubi.." ucap White sambil menepuk kaki Kyubi dan meluncur langsung ke tengah-tengah tiga orang yang telah menunggunya.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu, Minato, Jiraiya, dan Naruto bunshin?"

Jiraiya pun memberikan kode kepada Naruto dan Minato untuk menjalankan rencana kedua guna mengambil mata Obito yang berada dalam kantung ninja White, dan mereka bertiga sudah tahu akan rencana tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menyerang White setelah sudah siap.

"Seranglah dari manapun, aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan kalian.. tapi setelah ini akan kupastikan cerita kalian berakhir…"

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencobanya… kami bertiga akan mengalahkanmu White.." balas Minato dengan wajah serius. sedangkan di dunia nyata sudah dua minggu lamanya Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, dan itu menimbulkan kepanikan beberapa kalangan masyarakat desa, mereka pun terus berdoa untuk kesadaran sang Hokage, dan teman-teman dekat Naruto juga seringkali menengok perkembangan terkini mengenai kondisi Naruto sekarang, dan paling akhir… Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade dan beberapa orang yang menjenguk Naruto melihat rambut Naruto berubah menjadi kuning, dan kembali menjadi putih itu berangsur-angsur seterusnya sampai seminggu lamanya, dan ayah Ino yang memiliki jutsu kebatinan menganggap kejadian itu tidak biasa.

"Bagaimana Inoichi?" tanya Tsunade yang meminta Inoichi untuk memeriksa keadaan sang Hokage.

Saat Inoichi menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia terlempar dan menghantam dinding. "Kekuatan menakutkan apa i-ini?"

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jelaskan Inoichi?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pikir… Naruto sedang bertarung dengan monster…"

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu terkaget mendengar kata-kata dari Inoichi-san, ia pun berdiri dan berusaha tetap tenang walau kakinya tidak setenang apa yang mereka pikirkan, kakinya gemetaran setelah menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan jutsu penglihatan pikiran.

"Kekuatannya terlalu besar sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk dan memeriksa pikiran Naruto, tapi aku berspekulasi, Naruto sedang melawan musuh yang sangat kuat… bahkan lebih kuat dari akal pikiran manusia, itu terbukti ketika aku terpental tadi… dari jarak yang sangat jauh pun, antara alam bawah sadar dan dunia nyata, ia bisa memberikan efek serangan kepadaku, aku pikir dia juga bisa memberikan serangan yang lebih berbahaya dari pada yang tadi."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura cemas, gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai panik dan bertanya-tanya mengenai solusi yang terbaik supaya Naruto bisa terselamatkan.

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mempercayai Naruto.. dan menunggu kesadarannya, detak jantungnya mulai stabil dan itu akan berdampak baik bagi tubuhnya di sana, Sakura?"

"Apa?"

"Aku pikir, jika kau memberikan pengobatan medis kepada Naruto, itu juga akan berpengaruh kepadanya di alam bawah sadar… dan secara tidak langsung tubuhnya yang ada di sana akan tersembuhkan dengan sendirinya…"

Dengan langkah seribu Sakura langsung melakukan apa yang dikatakan Inoichi… dan di dalam ruangan itu telah hadir, Kakashi, Sai, Inoichi, Tsunade dan Shizune.. yang melihat dan mendengar kenyataan pahit tersebut.

"_**Kesalahan terbesarku adalah berbicara dengan White." **_

Rahasia besar telah terungkap!

To be continue

Chapter 28 END!

Emm, flashbacknya sudah aku singkat jadi gak kelamaan dan bertele-tele,,,

Terima kasih telah membaca, berikan reviewmu ya !

See you next week!

mendekati chapter akhir ^^


	29. Chapter 29 (Tempat kebencian)

Alam bawah sadar Naruto masih bergejolak dengan pertarungan yang tak kunjung usai, sedangkan di dalam ruang perawatan Naruto, teman-teman dan masyarakat desa masih menunggu kesadaran sang Hokage tersebut, semuanya bersatu, berdoa bersama-sama untuk kesembuhan Naruto.

Serangan terakhir akan segera dilancarkan!

_**Chapter spesial! (suprise update!)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre–Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 29

Tempat yang dipenuhi kebencian.

Pria berambut pirang diikat seperti ekor kuda mengatakan beberapa kata yang penting, diantaranya semua orang harus percaya kepada Naruto, dan ninja medis terutama Sakura harus memberikan pengobatan medis dari luar alam bawah sadar Naruto, walaupun luka Naruto tak terlihat di tubuh aslinya, namun bisa saja ia mendapati luka serius di dalam tubuh alam bawah sadarnya. Ketika semua menyadari kejadian itu, Sakura tak kuasa membendung air matanya, tersedu-sedu sambil memberikan pertolongan untuk Naruto.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, dan Inoichi pun hanya bisa berdiam diri tak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka menundukkan sedikit kepala, pertanda putus asa, namun dalam hati kecil mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka masih mengharapkan Naruto kembali.. ke desa Konoha,

Mata Rinnengannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengawasi keamanan dan ketentraman desa dari sudut ke sudut dari penjuru desa, sampai sesuatu yang tak mudah untuk diawasi pun kini masih terpejam, rambut putih terurai tertidur nyaman di bantal putih rumah sakit, kedua tangannya yang haus akan darah kejahatan terlentang nyaman tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa digerakkan, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya mendengar suara jeritan tangis dari Sakura, serta menunggu kesadaran sang Hokage Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanya 'Percaya' yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk sekarang. sedangkan masyarakat desa setempat masih berdoa dan mengharapkan kesembuhan serta kesadaran sang Hokage, karena mereka juga merindukan senyuman khas dipagi hari dari Naruto.

Terlihat di persimpangan jalan, dua orang penduduk desa Konoha yang bercengkrama satu sama lain, tentu saja membahas keadaan Hokage.

"Apa ada informasi terkini tentang kondisi Hokage?" tanya pria membawa dagangan pasar.

"Sampai sekarang kondisi Hokage belum membaik, Tsunade-sama sudah mengoptimalkan pengobatannya dan berusaha semampunya namun luka yang ia derita sepertinya sangat parah.."

"Apakah ini dampak dari melindungi desa Konoha dan kita? Aku sangat kecewa, karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat kejadian itu.."

"Yah, aku juga… aku merasa seperti manusia yang tak berguna, membiarkan Hokage menanggung beban berat itu sendirian, hanya untuk melindungi kita.." seseorang yang melewati dua orang yang sibuk berbicara pun tiba-tiba saja menyela perkataan mereka.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri, setidaknya kita sudah berusaha untuk mengembalikan perekonomian Konoha, setelah dihancurkan Pain… yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa untuk kepulihan Hokage, aku yakin Hokage-sama pasti akan sadar…" wanita itu meyakinkan dua orang tersebut agar tidak putus asa, dan yakin terhadap Hokage.

"Iya. Kepercayaan adalah kuncinya…"

"Baiklah, aku akan bersemangat bekerja…"

"Dan lagi pula, aku juga merindukan wajahnya ketika tersenyum.. dia sangat tampan…"

"Kau ini! disaat-saat seperti ini…"

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, hanya bercanda kok, dah.."

Dan itulah salah satu perbincangan singkat mengenai Hokage yang sangat diharapkan kesembuhannya agar dapat memimpin desa seperti sedia kala, karena sejak dua minggu setelah berada di rumah sakit, perekonomian Konoha menjadi tidak stabil.

Alam bawah sadar, Naruto.

White masih dihadapkan dengan tiga sannin yang melegendaris, dan ia tak gentar sedikit pun menghadapi ketiganya sekaligus, ia malah tersenyum ketika mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang menarik, ia ingin segera menghabisi mereka bertiga. White menyeringai, pedang yang berlumuran darah telah terbasuh dengan air yang berada di bawahnya, ia pun hanya memegang pedang itu sambil bersiap menerima serangan mereka bertiga.

"Kelihatannya kau percaya diri sekali, White…"

"Kami akan menyerangmu, sekarang!" teriak Jiraiya bersemangat. Serangan terakhir telah dimulai…. Jiraiya, Minato dan Naruto langsung berlari kencang menuju ke tempat White, masing-masing dari mereka telah membawa Rasengan.

'Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, serangan sederhana seperti itu tidak akan bisa melumpuhkanku….' Tapi disaat bersamaan 3 rasengan itu dilemparkan ke arah White bersama-sama, perputaran yang cepat menghasilkan rotasi dan gelombang air yang mulai berombak. White sudah menyadari bahwa rasengan tersebut akan dilemparkan tapi….

"Masing-masing dari rasengan itu adalah chakra Senjutsu, jika terkena tubuh White, kami akan memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mengambil mata Obito, tetapi bukan itu saja…" White berhasil menangkis rasengan itu dengan penyerap jutsu, otomatis semua rasengan itu terhisap langsung ke tubuh White dan menjadi chakranya sendiri. namun itulah rencananya, tiba-tiba White tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, seakan-akan dirinya telah dikunci oleh chakra senjutsu yang telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya… dan Naruto pun berlari di belakang White sambil bersiap menyerangkan rasengan shuriken dengan chakra senjutsu.

"Terima ini…."

Tubuh White yang tak bisa menguasai chakra senjutsu pun, tiba-tiba mulai mengeras menjadi batu yang padat, ia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi dan rasengan shuriken telah menghancurkan batu itu berkeping-keping.

Melihat itu Jiraiya dan Minato merasa aneh, White bisa dikalahkan dengan mudahnya. ini sesuatu yang berada diluar perkiraan mereka, 'Aku merasakan kejanggalan, kenapa White sangat mudah dikalahkan…?' Naruto yang telah melancarkan serangan terakhir pun juga merasakan keanehan pada diri White. namun semua itu menjadi kenyataan dalam hitungan detik.

"Sudah kubilangkan… Cllppp! Aku bisa membaca pikiran manusia… " ujar White yang sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dan menusukkan pedangnya dari belakang. lantas Naruto kesakitan, darah membanjiri mulutnya dan keluar layaknya air terjun merah kecil.

"Naruto!"

"Tenang Minato, itu hanya Kagebunsin!"

"Tapi, Sensei?"

"Sebelum kalian menyerangku dengan kombinasi 3 rasengan itu, diam-diam aku telah menyelinap di dalam air dan membiarkan tubuhku (klon) menjadi target sasaran, dan aku telah memperkirakan semuanya, sebab dan akibat, waktu kapan terjadi pelemparan rasengan, serta hunusan pedangku ke tubuh Naruto kagebunshin, tapi tetap saja…. ini adalah setengah dari tubuh Naruto, aku yakin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.."

Di tempat Kyubi, Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, seperti perutnya telah ditusuk pedang tajam yang panjang sampai tertembus tubuhnya. Begitu menyakitkan sampai dia hampir tak bisa bernafas. Ia pun memegangi perutnya dan tak bisa berdiri dengan tegap.

"Ada apa Naruto? apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina khawatir sedangkan di depan mereka telah datang Kyubi dengan kekuatan monsternya. Kushina pun berusaha mengekangnya dengan rantai emas.

"Dia lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya…!" ucap Kushina yang berjuang keras untuk menahan pergerakan Kyubi, sedangkan Kyubi terus ngotot ingin mencincang serta memakan dua manusia itu. "Rantai ini! sialan kau, Kushina! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Kyubi dengan suara menggelegarnya. Naruto pun meyakinkan dirinya untuk bangkit serta menahan rasa sakitnya, namun anehnya.. luka tusukan itu perlahan-lahan tersembuhkan dengan sendirinya..

"Ini?"

"Ini?" kata Naruto asli dan Kagebunshin bersamaan.

"Chakra Sakura?"

Ketika itu juga air mata menetes sedikit demi sedikit turun ke alam bawah sadar Naruto, bak hujan di langit yang mendung "Apa ini? ….Ini air mata? Sakura telah menungguku? Bersama semuanya?..." dan seketika itu Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak harus berada di sini terus-menerus.. "Aku harus mengalahkan kalian berdua!" Naruto langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Kyubi yang juga berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau akan lenyap dari hadapanku, Naruto!" teriak Kyubi dengan semangat membunuh yang menggebu-gebu. Chakra Kyubi menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto, dan dalam wujud Naruto sekarang, ia menggabungkan mode sennin, sharingan, dan chakra cerah Kyubi bersama-sama, mata berpola plus dan memiliki 4 tomoe di masing-masing sudut terbentuk, kekuatan fisiknya pun bertambah kuat, pola pikirnya juga terus meningkat, dan ia tahu betul apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang.

"Pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir, Kyubi!" seru Naruto yang telah membawa dua rasengan shuriken bercampur api hitam amaterasu, diameter rasengan tersebut pun juga tak main-main, lebih dari 10 meter dengan perputaran pusaran yang menakjubkan. Kyubi juga bersungguh-sungguh, bijuu dama super besar pun telah terbentuk di dalam mulutnya, siap untuk ditembakkan ke arah Naruto dan Kushina.

Di samping itu, Naruto bunshin sudah tak lagi merasakan sakit di perutnya, dan luka sobeknya pun telah tertutup dengan cepat. 'Chakra Sakura, telah menyembuhkan luka dalam tubuhku…' pikir Naruto yang sudah menyadari bantuan dari dunia luar, lantas ia memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk mengintimidasi White yang berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto berbalik dan mengeluarkan tinju terbaiknya, tangan kanan ia hempaskan ke muka White, namun White dapat dengan mudahnya menggagalkan pukulan itu.

"Jadi, kau disembuhkan dari luar ya? menarik sekali… ada salah satu shinobi yang berhasil membaca situasi di dalam tubuhmu…. Jika dia menyentuh tubuhmu lagi, aku akan bunuh dia…" ujar White dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Dan genggaman itu sulit untuk dilepaskan Naruto.

"Cengkramannya kuat sekali… tanganku sulit untuk digerakkan." Minato dan Jiraiya pun tak tinggal diam, Minato sudah berada di belakang White karena sebelumnya ia meninggalkan segel formula teleportasi di salah satu bagian tubuh White. sedangkan Jiraiya sudah memegang dua kaki White dari dalam air.

"Kombinasi serangan kah?" ucap White santai, Jiraiya pun berusaha menarik tubuh White ke dalam air, namun tak disangka, itu tidak mudah seperti yang ia pikirkan. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menariknya? Blughh.. ini berat sekali.." sedangkan Minato telah menusukkan kunai uniknya ke punggung White dan mengambil kantung ninjanya beserta isi-isinya. Dan seketika itu juga Minato menghilang. Naruto masih dalam cengkraman White, dan White tak mau melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. Minato yang telah kembali ke tempat asalnya, tiba-tiba saja tertusuk pedang White.

Slllppp!

"Oughhh?" darah keluar dari mulutnya, untuk kesekian kalinya Minato terkena serangan White, White sudah berada di belakang Minato. 'Naruto memanglah spesial, ia mendapat bantuan langsung dari dunia luar, tapi untuk kau.. mungkin tidak… aku akan membunuhmu di sini, Minato." Pedang itu terus White tusukkan ke dalam perut Minato sampai tertembus. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya bisa meratapi kesalahannya… ia masih berada di dalam air. Dalam nafas yang terengah-engah karena kesakitan, Minato memindahkan kantung ninja itu ke tempat Naruto kagebunshin.

"Mata ini? akhirnya kita berhasil… tapi.." sebuah kapsul berisi mata Obito telah berada dalam genggaman Naruto. namun ia melihat Minato yang sudah tak mampu untuk bergerak lagi.. "Apakah pengorbanan ayah sepadan dengan kedua mata ini?" Naruto terlihat frustasi, urat-urat kemarahan, dan kebencian dari dalam dirinya mulai bangkit kembali, menguasai tubuhnya.

Jiraiya yang berada di dalam air muncul ke permukaan dan menyerang White dengan rasengan. Rasengan berdiameter besar pun langsung tercipta cepat dan ia arahkan ke tubuh White. White masih membelakangi Jiraiya, tangannya masih sibuk menghunuskan pedang ke tubuh Minato. "Kalian hanya buang-buang waktuku…" dan akhirnya jutsu itu akan ia gunakan.. mata Rinnengan menatap mata mode sennin Jiraiya, tubuh Jiraiya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh..

Naruto yang menyadarinya pun tak bisa berkutik untuk menghentikan jutsu fenomenal tersebut. "Ini… mustahil…"

"Dengan ini matilah kau…"

Crshhhh! Tubuh Jiraiya yang melayang di udara pun hancur berkeping-keping ledakan yang dihasilkan dari dalam tubuhnya yang membuat itu terjadi, dan White hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai ketika dua sannin itu telah tiada dalam genggamannya.

White melepas tusukkan pedang itu dengan pelan-pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, darah anyir terlihat begitu kental. Dan saat ia selesai menarik pedang itu, Minato jatuh tersungkur, tenggelam di dalam air yang tak ada dasarnya. "Ayah!"

"Jangan sekali-kali, kau menantangku… Naruto." ucap White memperingati Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, dihiasi senyuman yang mengerikan yang tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Darah anyir menetes-netes dari ujung pedangnya yang runcing, tetesan itu menyatu dengan air yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, tapi aku benar-benar ….. membencimu!" pungkas Naruto yang telah diselimuti chakra Kyubi serta kombinasi mata sharingan dan mode sennin. Naruto yang tadi telah mendapatkan mata Obito dengan pengorbanan sang ayah kini telah memasangnya ke tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari sel-sel Hashirama.

"Pengorbanan ayah tidak akan kusia-siakan…. Aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu, White!"

"Heh, meskipun kau hanyalah bunshin, kau berani sekali yang mengataiku seperti itu… aku ingin segera membunuhmu…" Naruto bergerak secepat kilat, dan ia telah berada di depan White, hanya berjarak 10 centimeter saja, sebelum pukulannya mengenai wajah White. tapi White menghindar dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan membaca pikiran serta analisa akurat. White membalas, ayunan pedang yang elegan telah ia hunuskan, namun Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Di mana dia?"

"Di sini!"

Byuurrr! Naruto muncul dari dalam air dan memukul dagu White sampai terlempar ke atas, White tersenyum sinis. "Apa hanya-" White pun terdiam ketika.. kedua mata Obito terbuka lebar dan White terhisap ke dimensi lain. Naruto pun mendarat mulus ke perairan, 'Akhirnya, aku berhasil memindahkannya ke tempatnya berasal, kali ini aku akan menggunakan jutsu itu…' dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto masuk ke dimensi yang White tuju, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan.

Dan diwaktu yang bersamaan, Naruto dan Kyubi saling serang menyerang, jual beli serangan dengan rasio yang sangat dahsyat.. "Rasakan ini! rasenshuriken amaterasu!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan serangannya secara bergantian.

"Bijuu dama!"

Bungggg!

Duarrrrrr!

Kedua serangan itu bertumbukan satu sama lain, dan menghasilkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat, Naruto berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Kushina merundukkan kepalanya karena angin yang kuat atas ledakan tersebut. tidak hanya itu saja, Kurama mengeluarkan Bijuu damanya untuk sekali lagi..

"Bijuu dama!"

"Tidak mungkin."

Duarrrrr!

Ledakan besar terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto dan Kushina menghilang entah ke mana karena ledakan yang sangat besar tersebut… sekarang tinggal Kyubi yang berada di alam bawah sadar sendirian.. "Aku berhasil mengalahkannya, White-sama?"

"White-sama? jangan-jangan? Tcihh.." grutu Kyubi kesal, ia sudah tahu bahwa White telah kembali ke tempat asal muasalnya, yaitu di alam bawah sadar paling dasar. Tempat pertama Naruto dan White bertemu. Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian serta kegelapan. Namun disaat Kyubi merasa dirinya sudah menang, Naruto dan Kushina muncul dari dalam air, Naruto pun memandangi mata Kyubi tajam, dan memutar segel yang berada di perutnya disaat itu juga. Kayu berwarna merah lagi-lagi menjatuhi tubuh Kyubi, dari leher, tubuh hingga kesembilan ekornya. Dan gerbang segel pun menutup, kunci segel yang unik pun tertutup dengan rapat, tak akan bisa dibuka oleh siapapun kecuali White.

"Inilah yang kami incar, untuk mengalahkan White, aku harus mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu… dengan memindahkan dia ke tempat lain untuk menjaga jarak denganmu, meskipun….." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Ayah dan Jiraiya-sensei? Mengorbankan nyawanya…" penyesalan tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan Naruto, ingin sekali ia melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong mereka, tapi ini adalah pilihan yang mereka ambil, dan ia hanya bisa menghormati keputusan mereka.

Kushina pun memegang pundak Naruto sembari tersenyum kepadanya. "Tenang saja Naruto, kau masih bisa bertemu mereka setelah pertarungan ini usai, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan semangat yang telah mereka berikan kepada kita.."

"Ibu?"

Senyuman manis itu dipertunjukkan Kushina untuk anaknya yang didera kebimbangan, dan setelah berhasil menyegel Kyubi ia pun menghilang ditemani burung-burung gagak yang berterbangan untuk mengikuti di mana White berada, sedangkan Kushina masih berada di tempat Kyubi untuk berjaga-jaga kemungkinan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Sial! Tanpa White-sama, aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari segel ini, segel khusus milik pertapa sennin."

"Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana Kyubi, berapa kalipun kau mencoba kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Naruto, karena dia mewarisi semangat yang kuat dari guru dan ayahnya, serta dariku… Naruto itu kuat.. aku beruntung menjadi ibunya.."

"Hahahaha, bicara apa kau ini, setelah ini Naruto akan mati di tangan White-sama, dia dan impian konyolnya itu tidak akan merubah takdir yang telah ditentukan."

"Apa yang kau tau tentang takdir yang telah ditentukan? Menurutku takdir bisa diubah berdasarkan semangat dalam mengubahnya, tidak pantang menyerah dalam menghadapi masalah apapun, semua itu…. akan Naruto lewati."

"Kushina? Semua perkataanmu itu memang benar, tapi aku hanya percaya kepada White-sama.. dialah makhluk yang akan menjadikanku monster yang berguna.."

"Berguna katamu? Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk membentuk wujudnya yang asli, dan pada dasarnya kau itu adalah sebagian dari tubuhnya, yang berarti kebebasanmu itu hanyalah omong kosong.."

"White-sama tidak akan berbohong kepadaku! Dia akan menempati janjinya!"

"Terserah kau saja….. 'dan yang hanya bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah percaya sepenuhnya kepada anakku. Naruto? semoga berhasil..' suara tetesan air yang jatuh terdengar begitu jelas, namun tetesan itu tidak terlihat bentuknya, tempat yang disinggahi Naruto dan White berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini daratan luas sejauh mata memandang, dengan ruang lingkup kegelapan yang jauh lebih pekat daripada sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah tempat kali pertama kita bertemu, kan? kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya White curiga, di situ pertama kali juga White membaca pikiran Naruto, namun Naruto tidak bisa membaca pikiran White, Naruto mencoba membaca pikiran White, tapi di tempat ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, menarikku dalam kegelapan yang tidak henti-hentinya menggrogoti jiwaku, memberiku halusinasi tentang peristiwa terbunuhnya guruku, memberiku kekuatan berupa mata yang berasal dari burung gagak Itachi, mata Shisui. kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, White."

"Memang benar ini adalah tempat di mana aku mencoba membujukmu untuk membenci dan membalas dendam atas kematian gurumu, tapi pada akhirnya kau menikmati itu bukan? kau boleh menolak ajakan tersebut, tapi hal yang lebih mengerikan akan terjadi kepadamu, memang aku tidak bisa keluar sebelum mengalahkanmu. Tapi itu pekerjaan mudah buatku, melihatmu saja aku sudah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan… dalam artian aku sudah menggenggam nyawamu di tanganku."

"Sepertinya kau berlebihan White, nyawamulah yang telah kugenggam di tanganku, kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana sekarang. karena aku telah menguasai tempat ini.."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Naruto, di sini tempat yang dipenuhi kebencian, bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika kau akan melenyapkanku di sini? itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan…"

"White? itu adalah nama temanmu dulu kan? aku rasa kau telah memakai nama yang salah.. sifatmu dan sifat White berbeda sangat jauh, dan monster sepertimu tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi White, dia memang manusia lemah, tapi di samping itu… White adalah manusia paling sempurna dalam sikapnya, selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, mengabaikan hal-hal yang tidak penting menurutnya, dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan sikapmu, ingin menyelesaikan dunia ini sendiri, seperti kau yang mengatur semua kehidupan di alam semesta … kau tidak lebih dari seorang pembual."

Chakra Kyubi telah menghilang, dan Naruto yang tadinya terbelah menjadi dua sekarang sudah menyatu dan memiliki kekuatan ganda, rambut putih lurus dengan mata sharingan biasa, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip. Hanya mata yang membedakannya.

"Pembual katamu? Aku telah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya, dan aku mengerti betul tentang kehidupan dari masa ke masa, anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa tentang arti kehidupan? Kau mengingatkanku dengan White, namun dia jauh lebih baik darimu, karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun membunuh."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah, yang tadinya dingin menjadi cemas namun ia berusaha tetap mempertahankan sikapnya yang tak mempunyai perasaan. "Tetaplah di sini, dan bangkitlah ketika kehidupan telah berada di ujungnya, White? kau tidak diizinkan oleh alam untuk keluar di daratan bumi, karena kau akan menghancurkan bumi, namun sebagai gantinya, aku akan memperlihatkanmu tentang jutsu terlarang, yang kau sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa membacanya…"

"Jutsu terlarang?" White masih dalam keadaan santai, meskipun perkataan Naruto yang barusan membuat White penasaran, tapi White belum bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, ini seperti sesuatu yag sudah direncanakan dengan matang.

'Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin White resah, mata Rinnengannya yang mengatakan itu, White mulai terpancing dan itu menimbulkan reaksi yang diluar dugaan, White meluruskan tangannya.. 'Aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, firasatku juga buruk mengenai ini, aku harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan segera…' White berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Naruto, dengan jutsu pengendali kematian miliknya.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan tenang dan tidak sedikitpun terpancing dengan jutsu yang akan digunakan White. wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan yang sangat luar biasa, dan hal itulah yang membuat White tidak bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, karena Naruto telah mengosongkan pikirannya, dan tidak memikirkan apapun.

'Apa jangan-jangan, dia tidak memikirkan apapun? Tapi itu mustahil, setiap manusia pasti memikirkan sesuatu, dalam hitungan detik pun mereka tak mungkin mampu untuk tidak memikirkan apapun….. tapi apapun yang kau lakukan, kau akan berakhir dengan pecahan kecil.' White telah memusatkan tenaga dalam miliknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto, dan bersiap untuk meledakkan tubuhnya dari dalam.

"Berakhir sudah…"

Duarr!

Tubuh Naruto pun hancur berkeping-keping, dan White tersenyum senang melihat pembunuhan sadis itu.. "Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menandingiku, kau terlalu banyak omong, Naruto." tapi pecahan-pecahan itu berubah menjadi serbuk-serbuk kayu, yang berarti, itu adalah jutsu pengangganti jasad.

Naruto telah mengudara, ia menyiapkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan mantra dari ayahnya, sebelum kematiannya, Minato memberikan lembaran kertas itu. 'Naruto? gunakan kertas-kertas ini, kertas ini akan berguna untuk menyegel White, jutsu terlarang yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh keturunan klan Uzumaki, termasuk dirimu.'

Naruto menyebarkan kertas itu pada empat titik, masing-masing di sekitar White berdiri, pola persegi telah terbentuk dalam sekejap mata. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan…" ucap White berusaha meronta, namun usahanya sia-sia karena dirinya tidak bisa bergerak setelah dibatasi kertas mantra tersebut.

Naruto membuat handseal di tangannya, tanpa menyebutkan kalimat jutsu, sebuah lilin-lilin dengan tempatnya yang berjumlah 8 telah mengelilingi tubuh White. garis-garis pun membentuk segi delapan, setelah itu diikuti garis yang melingkar sejumlah 8 lingkaran. Dan yang terakhir Naruto menginggit jarinya, sehingga darah keluar dari jempolnya dan ia meneteskan ke masing-masing kertas tersebut, kertas-kertas itu berubah warna menjadi merah, sentuhan paling akhir. Naruto menggunakan seluruh chakranya untuk menyegel White.

Sambil berkonstrasi, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang melewati satu garis lingkaran, dua garis lingkaran, tiga garis lingkaran, sampai garis kedelapan, ia lewati. "Terakhir! Segel delapan lingkaran, aktifkan!" sebuah kayu berwarna putih tiba-tiba muncul dari garis pertama membentuk sebuah setengah lingkaran, diikuti garis kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya sampai garis kedelapan.

"Tidak mungkin! Jutsu apa ini! aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan manusia!" teriak White dari dalam yang tidak terima akan kekalahan ini, dan Naruto yang telah berhasil menyegel White, menghela nafasnya berulang kali, selama penyegelan dan sebelum itu, ia tidak memikirkan apapun, ia hanya focus dengan jutsu ini.

"Klan Uzumaki, memang menarik… aku beruntung bisa menjadi anak kalian, ibu ayah? Selanjutnya? Uhuk-uhuk! Darah ?" batuk Naruto mengeluarkan darah, chakra yang dikeluarkan untuk menyegel White tidak sedikit, dan hal itulah yang membuat tubuhnya tak kuasa untuk menahan dampak dari jutsu terlarang tersebut. "Sisa chakraku hanya bisa kugunakan untuk pindah ke tempat ibu, aku…. Akhirnya….. berhasil…." Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto telah menghilang ditemani pusaran perpindahan dimensi khas mata Obito.

…

….

…..

Sesampainya di tempat ibunya, Naruto langsung terjatuh karena sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan dampak jutsu tersebut. "Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Naruto!?" Kushina langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya. "Kau berhasi!" imbuh ibunya.

"Aku… hah hah? Berhasil… hehehe.."

Kyubi yang melihat itu seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa White, ia sangat marah terhadap White. "Tidak mungkin, ini mustahil… tidak mungkin White kalah!"

"Memang aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, kekuatannya sangat luar biasa, tapi ….. yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah menyegelnya…" balas Naruto tersenyum, dan senyuman itu mengakhiri pertarungan yang menegangkan tersebut, namun resiko penyegelan itu ialah, Naruto masih tidak bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, rambut putih dan sifatnya masih tetap sama, sangat dingin tapi ramah. Dialah sang Hokage keenam yang tidak akan berubah, Uzumaki Naruto.

To be continue!

Chapter 29 END!

Berikan 70 review untuk season 2 nya…. ! XD

Hahaha xD

Chapter spesial berakhir, setelah ini chapter 30... chapter akhir di mana nanti Naruto telah sadar kembali, dan pada ujung chapter akan dibahas Rencana Kabuto yang akan membentuk Akatsuki baru yang dipimpin manusia yang lebih kuat daripada Madara.. (Season duanya akan dimulai tanggal 1 Juli 2015) klau gak lupa xD

Anggota Akatsuki yang baru (Bocoran) yang lainnya menyusul. masih bingung xD

Namikaze Minato

Uchiha Shisui

Uchiha Madara

?

Dan invit pin bb saya, mengenai informasi lebih lanjut. 54BA0EBC

See you, hari sabtu!


	30. Chapter 30 (Orang-orang yang kusayangi)

_**Chapter 30 update! (Last Chapter)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre–Yang sekiranya sesuai**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White ..

Chapter 30

Orang-orang yang kusayangi.

White akhirnya bisa disegel di tempat ia muncul untuk pertama kali, dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya Naruto berhasil menyegel White menggunakan jutsu terlarang milik klan ibunya. Sedangkan disisi lain, Naruto sepertinya masih tidak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar telah mengalahkan White, ini seperti khayalan yang menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi yang tak bisa digapai berhasil ia raih dengan mengandalkan kegigihan serta semangat juang yang hebat.

Kushina masih mendekap hangat Naruto, kehangatan itu begitu nyaman dirasakan Naruto, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum atas kesuksesannya mengalahkan White, wajah cantik sang ibu pun juga tak kalah menarik daripada Naruto, wanita berambut merah itu juga tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Naruto.

"Ibu?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku berhasil…"

"Iya, aku sudah tahu itu.."

"Aku berhasil bu.."

"Iya, ibu sudah tau Naruto.."

"Aku benar-benar berhasil bu…."

"Iya nak, ibu sudah tau"

"Aku benar-benar berhasil kan bu… hiks hiks hiks.."

"Iya, sekarang kau bisa menemui teman-temanmu, masyarakat desa Konoha yang telah menunggu kesadaranmu, dan calon istri serta anakmu, dattebane…"

"Hiks hiks hiks disaat seperti ini, ibu masih bisa bercanda… tapi kau benar bu.. aku harus sadar dan melindungi mereka lagi, untuk 10 tahun kedepan, 20 tahun kedepan, dan selama aku masih bisa bernafas karena merekalah orang-orang yang kusayangi…"

"Ibu bangga kepadamu, Naruto… seandainya ibu bisa melihatmu menjadi Hokage, tersenyum sambil mengenakan jubah putih dan caping kebanggaan para Hokage terdahulu, ibu pasti sangat bangga kepadamu…" kata Kushina yang perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menatap iris lembut Naruto yang berlinang air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ibu tak perlu cemas, aku… akan selalu mengingat ibu…"

"Pasti, itu harus… sekarang, ayo kita temui ayah dan gurumu." Ujar Kushina sambil berdiri pelan-pelan, Naruto yang sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi pun juga berdiri tertatih namun Kushina terlihat membantunya untuk berdiri. "Pegang tanganku, Naruto"

Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dari dunia kegelapan itu menghilang seutuhnya menuju ke dunia di mana mereka berdua sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jiraiya dan Minato terlihat duduk berdua sambil tertawa membahas sesuatu.

"Jiraiya-sensei? Ayah?" ucap Naruto dari belakang mereka berdua, Jiraiya dan Minato pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naruto? kau berhasil…"

"Tentu saja, diakan muridku…hehe.. duduk sini!" dan mereka berempat pun duduk di bawah bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip, ruangan itu berwarna kuning cerah, sangat berbeda dengan tempat yang sebelumnya. Di sini penuh dengan kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan ketentraman. Sehingga membuat hati Naruto tenang dan rilex. Mereka berempat bercanda ria, melupakan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa mereka,White telah dikalahkan dan itu membuat mereka senang, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

"Naruto? waktu kami disini hanyalah 30 menit saja, ayo tanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ingin kautanyakan, kata-kata yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada kedua orang tuamu juga boleh… di sini kami memperlakukanmu sangat spesial,"

"Apanya yang spesial, dasar ero sennin!"

"Hahahaha.." semua ikut larut dalam candaan itu. dan setelah tawa itu berakhir, Naruto terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinya, senyuman itu mengawali pembicaraan yang menyedihkan.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum memulai perkataannya. Minato, Kushina dan Jiraiya terlihat menyaksikan senyuman penuh penderitaan tersebut, yang sudah disembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, sejak kecil aku tidak memiliki siapapun, aku hidup sebatang kara, aku kira Sandaime adalah kakekku, tapi rupa-rupanya tidak, saat aku mencoba berteman dengan anak seumuranku, aku malah diacuhkan, aku terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari warga desa, namun yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berbuat keonaran, menarik perhatian dengan bersikap bodoh adalah salah satu cara yang tepat, tapi bukannya disukai aku malah semakin dibenci…. Penderitaanku tidak berakhir di situ saja, di ujian untuk menjadi Genin aku gagal total…. Walaupun pada akhirnya Iruka-sensei meluluskanku karena ketidaksengajaan… ketika aku melihat keluarga yang bahagia, aku jadi terpikirkan sesuatu… 'Aku ingin kedua orang tuaku memelukku, mengajakku jalan-jalan, membelikanku es krim, makan malam bersama, dan kegiatan lain yang seharusnya bisa aku jalani bersama kalian….. Tapi… mengapa kalian tidak berada di sisiku! Kenapa sejak aku lahir kalian telah mati! aku membutuhkan kalian! Benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian! Aku hancur! Aku menyedihkan… bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkan seorang anak kecil tanpa bimbingan dari orang tua! Kalian orangtua yang menyedihkan! Hah hah hah? …."

"Naruto?" mendengar keluhan itu, Kushina tak bisa menahan air matanya. sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap mendengar isi hati Naruto.

"Akan tetapi….. setelah aku hidup cukup lama, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan orang-orang yang bisa kupercayai, yaitu teman-temanku… pada saat itulah kehidupanku sudah tak begitu sepi lagi, dan ditambah kehadiran Jiraiya-sensei yang membuatku bisa tersenyum lepas, namun….. Jiraiya-sensei meninggal dunia, dan itu membuatku sangat sedih. Pada akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam lubang kebencian… dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa keluar dari lubang itu, rambut berwarna putih ini lah yang menjadi tandanya… sebenarnya aku bukan Naruto yang dulu, ayah? Ibu?"

Kushina pun memegang kedua pundak Naruto, "Mendengar keluhanmu itu, benar-benar membuat ibu sangat sedih… jika ibu bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ibu pasti akan melindungimu dan menyelamatkan nyawa ibu agar bisa memberimu kasih sayang, perhatian seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, ibu mengerti, benar-benar mengerti perasaanmu… Hiks hiks hiks.. ibu menyesal, telah meninggalkanmu Naruto." ucap Kushina yang sudah tak sanggup membendung air matanya, Minato yang tampak acuh mencoba mendekati anaknya. Ia memeluk Naruto dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Maaf Naruto, sebagai ayah aku memang benar-benar gagal… aku tak bisa membayangkan penderitaanmu selama ini, karena ayah tau… itu sangat menyakitkan… Naruto? ada hal yang ayah ingin sampaikan kepadamu… jangan sesali apa yang telah terjadi, bangkitlah dan berjalan untuk masa depan yang cerah… ayah yakin, semua pemikiranmu selama ini tentang kita. Akan berubah… dan menurutku kau tetap anakku, dan kau tidak akan berubah… kaulah Namikaze Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto… pakailah marga yang menurutmu paling cocok untukmu… dan aku hanya ingin menitipkan sebuah pelukan kepadamu, kepada istrimu dan anakmu nanti, ayah dan ibu akan selalu menyayangimu.." ujar Minato sambil tetap memeluk istri dan anaknya.. Jiraiya yang melihat Suasana haru penuh tangis itu pun juga ikut-ikutan dalam dekapan hangat tersebut…. dan kakek tua berambut panjang itu memeluk ketiganya dengan sangat eratnya…

"Karena kita sebuah keluarga, dan ikatan kita tidak akan pernah terputus selama-lamanya… hihi.." tambah Jiraiya sambil tersenyum dengan suara khas kakek-kakek… dan suara itu membuat ketiganya larut dalam canda tawa, semuanya termasuk Naruto… tawa itu menandai era baru, dari dunia Shinobi dan untuk bertahun-tahun ke depan, dunia Shinobi di bawah kuasa Naruto akan aman sepenuhnya.

Keluarga harmonis itu berpelukan dengan sangat eratnya, hingga waktu berpisah pun telah tiba.. Minato, Kushina dan Jiraiya berpamitan kepada Naruto.

"Naruto? ayah tidak bisa berbicara banyak lagi, semuanya telah ayah sampaikan kepadamu… ayah belum mau menemuimu diwaktu yang singkat, karena ayah ingin melihatmu tumbuh dan memiliki umur yang panjang… dan dari langit, ayah ingin selalu melihat senyumanmu…" salam Minato dikesempatan terakhirnya berbicara.

"Ibu hanya ingin berpesan kepadamu Naruto, emmm apa ya? mungkin kau harus memilihwanita yang cantik, bisa memasak sayur-sayuran, melayanimu dengan baik.. yah seperti ibumu ini.. hehe… itu saja Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya..cup." ucap Kushina sambil mencium kening Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.. Minato dan Kushina telah berdiri menjauh beberapa meter dari Naruto, dan yang terakhir Jiraiya..

Jiraiya pun langsung berbalik tanpa mendekati Naruto, ia juga tidak berbicara apapun ketika perpisahan itu terjadi namun saat ia sudah empat langkah berjalan, ia berhenti sejenak. Minato dan Kushina yang belum mengikuti Jiraiya pun masih terdiam di posisinya sambil melihat sikap Jiraiya yang aneh. Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung lebar sang guru.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi denganmu, Naruto… tapi aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, ini permintaanku seumur hidup.."

"Apa itu?"

Jiraiya berbalik sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Carikan jasadku yang tenggelam diperairan Amegakure.. aku tidak bisa bernafas di sana.."

Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir dari salah satu mata sharingan Naruto, mengalir pelan membasahi pipi bagian kanan. "Aku mengerti, Jiraiya-sensei.."

"Itu baru muridku..hehe.."

**Ruangan perawatan Naruto.**

Di samping itu, orang-orang yang telah menunggu Naruto di dalam ruangan perawatan dibuat tidak percaya ketika air mata tiba-tiba mengalir melalui sela-sela pelupuk matanya, air itu menetes pelan dan mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di situ.

"Naruto menangis?" ucap Kakashi terkejut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Sai penasaran. Tsunade, Inoichi dan Shizune pun bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di alam bawah sadar Naruto, namun semua jawaban itu belum bisa dijawab, karena Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Sakura yang melihat itu, tangannya berusaha menyeka air mata Naruto, dan meyakinkannya.

"Jangan menangis Naruto, ada aku, dan semuanya yang telah menunggu kehadiranmu kembali.. cepatlah sadar, dan jadilah Hokage seperti biasanya, karena semua orang yang tinggal di Konoha telah merindukan kepulanganmu.." tutur Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pipi lembut Naruto.

**Alam bawah sadar.**

Dan disaat bersamaan, mereka melayang di udara dan digantikan oleh serbuk-serbuk cahaya yang berkilauan, Naruto masih mendangak melihat senyuman terakhir mereka, dan saat itulah ia berpikir. Bahwa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi adalah pekerjaan yang harus ia ambil, seberat-beratnya pekerjaan itu, akan lebih menyakitkan jika ada korban jatuh atau kematian merenggut nyawa orang yang kita sayangi.

"Tidak akan lagi ada kematian, tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya tangisan maupun kebencian… yang ada sekarang hanyalah kasih sayang…" Naruto melihat ke atas, di mana langit-langit yang jauh telah menunggu kepulangannya, ia masih berdiri dan memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan.

Sekarang hanyalah kegelapan yang dapat ia rasakan, bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan apapun, kecuali tubuhnya yang kaku tertidur di sebuah kasur empuk rumah sakit, tangan kanannya berusaha ia gerakkan, tapi hanya satu jari yang bisa bergerak. Pada saat itu juga tangannya merasa dipegang oleh seseorang, membuatnya memiliki keinginan yang lebih untuk membuka matanya, dan melihat apa yang telah berada di sekitarnya.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto? kau dengar aku?"

Ucapan-ucapan itu mulai terdengar bersahutan di gendang telinga Naruto, dan mata Naruto tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tapi mata itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya terbuka, karena Naruto masih dalam halusinasi tingkat tinggi, bahkan untuk tersadar dengan cepat pun ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Orang-orang yang melihat Naruto mulai menunjukkan senyuman kebahagiaan di bibir mereka masing-masing dan selang beberapa menit setelah gerakan tangan yang dilakukan Naruto, akhirnya kedua mata sang Hokage keenam dapat terbuka dengan lebar.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang sudah sangat merindukan orang yang dicintainya tersebut, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum, meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan, dan semuanya larut dalam suka cita. Dan akhirnya orang yang disayangi oleh semua warga desa Konoha, telah sadar kembali, dengan senyuman yang juga sangat dirindukan.

"Naruto? akhirnya kau sadar, kau telah terbaring selama hampir satu bulan.." ujar Sai sembari mengusap-usap pelipis matanya. Kakashi pun tersenyum dengan ciri khasnya, dan Tsunade juga demikian, diikuti Shizune dan paman Inoichi, mereka senang atas kesadaran Naruto.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah dua patah kata, Naruto mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari luar rumah sakit, suara yang cukup gaduh dan semarak itu membangkitkan keingintahuannya, ia duduk di ranjang dan berusaha berdiri sendiri.

Tapi…..

Naruto terjatuh…..

Wajahnya masih dingin dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun….. ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar…

"Hati-hati Naruto, aku bantu…" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha membantu Naruto untuk berjalan mendekati jendela. dan ketika ia melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar, ia terkejut. dan hal itu membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya..

"Semuanya?"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Akhirnya, Hokage telah sadar!"

"Yeahh! Kita telah menunggu anda, Hokage-sama!"

Suara teriakan-teriakan itu berasal dari seluruh warga desa yang berduyun-duyun datang membanjiri halaman rumah sakit, semua warga desa pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya, anak-anak pun juga tidak bermain untuk sementara, dan semuanya tumpah ruah diselimuti kebahagiaan yang sangat luar biasa, ada yang menangis haru, tersenyum karena senang, bersemangat, melompat-lompat kegirangan, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang terdapat di sana, Naruto yang melihat orang-orang desa yang berbondong-bondong datang hanya untuk menjenguknya seakan-akan masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lama tertidur, baka."

"Sakura?"

"Tapi aku bersyukur bisa melihatmu lagi, matamu sedikit lebih baik…hehe.."

"Terima kasih Sakura, karena selama ini telah menungguiku tanpa lelah… setelah ini berakhir.. aku akan menikahimu…"

"Hee? I-itu terlalu cepat.."

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun tertawa mendengar ucapan mengejutkan dari sang Hokage, dan Naruto pun hanya memandang wajah merona Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. 'Ibu? Aku telah menemukan pilihanku… Ayah? Apakah kau bisa melihatku? aku sedang tersenyum sekarang. dan Sensei? Setelah ini aku akan melakukan pencarian darurat di Amegakure…' batin Naruto sembari melihat ke bawah dan sesekali melihat ke angkasa yang luas, siapa tahu, ayahnya bisa melihat dirinya yang sedang tersenyum senang.

* * *

x

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**, Naruto telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya yang panjang, serasa cukup beristirahat. Ia keluar dari rumah untuk menjalankan tugasnya seperti hari-hari biasanya, tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda, sebelum pergi ke gedung pemerintahan, sudah tersaji dua piring berisikan makanan, dan satu bekal untuk di bawa ke kantor.

"Sakura?" ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu, Naruto?"

"Em, kau cantik dengan celemek itu, aku berangkat…" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil kotak makan siangnya, dan roti yang belum masuk ke mulutnya. Wajah Sakura dibuat tersipu lagi, kali ini dengan pujian Naruto yang terlihat terpaksa.

"Aku belum jadi istrimu, ttebayou? Ahh… mo"

Hokage berjalan pelan menyelusuri jalanan desa yang ramai tapi terlihat senyuman-senyuman khas di pagi hari yang membuat Naruto betah berlalu lalang, melewati kerumunan orang, berdesak-desakan dan masih ada yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, jangan memaksakan dirimu ya!"

"Beristirahatlah jika lelah…"

Naruto hanya membalas ucapan-ucapan itu dengan senyuman tipis, yang biasanya ia perlihatkan dipagi hari, seperti ini. setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan ke gedung pemerintahan, akhirnya dia telah sampai dan duduk di kursinya, Shikamaru dan Neji telah berdiri di depannya bersiap untuk menerima misi pencarian darurat ini.

"Aku bertemu Jiraiya-sensei pada saat aku bertarung di dalam tubuhku, dan dia berpesan kepadaku untuk mencarikan jasadnya yang tenggelam di perairan Amegakure, dan untuk itu aku perintahkan kalian berdua untuk meminta bantuan Jonin Amegakure, dan aku bersama seluruh pasukan Anbu akan ikut membantu pencarian.."

"Baik!"

Shikamaru dan Neji telah bergegas ke Amegakure dengan membawa surat pernyataan dari Hokage untuk meyakinkan Jonin Amegakure. Sedangkan disisi lain, Naruto telah bergerak menuju ke markas ANBU dan ROOT yang telah bergabung menjadi satu kesatuan. Naruto telah sampai ke gerbang markas ANBU dan ROOT, dan ia sudah disambut oleh penjaga gerbang di sana.

"Syukurlah anda telah sadar Hokage-sama,"

"Beritahu di mana mereka berkumpul, cepat."

"Laksanakan!"

Naruto sudah dibawa ke tempat luas dengan 50 pasukan ANBU dan ROOT terbaik, dan sisanya disiagakan di desa jika sewaktu-waktu ada masalah, seluruh pasukan berlutut ketika Hokage berdiri di depan mereka semua, lalu Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri dengan tegak.

"Ini adalah misi darurat rank S, semua pasukan yang berada di sini segera menuju ke perairan desa Amegakure, kalian aku tugaskan untuk mencari jasad dari salah satu legenda Sannin yang sekaligus guruku, Jiraiya. Bubar!"

Setelah mendengar perintah itu, seluruh pasukan langsung pergi keluar untuk segera menuju ke Negara Amegakure, lebih tepatnya di lautannya. Naruto pun juga tak tinggal diam di tempat, ia juga memutuskan untuk mencari jasad Jiraiya-sensei.

Neji dan Shikamaru masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke perairan Amegakure, namun sebelum keberangkatan mereka, Shikamaru mengirimkan surat melalui burung pengantar surat untuk mendapatkan persetujuan mereka, setelah beberapa jam dalam perjalanan. Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Neji sampai di gerbang besar Amegakure, Negara yang masih menangis sampai sekarang. hujan tiada berhenti dan itulah yang membuat Amegakure dijuluki desa yang selalu menangis.

Pemimpin Amegakure telah mengkonfirmasi surat dari Konoha, dan mereka berdua diizinkan untuk masuk guna menemui ketua Jonin di desa Amegakure. Mereka bertiga telah berada di ruangan yang tenang, hanya ada Shikamaru, Neji, dan ketua Jonin yang menggantikan peran Hanzo yang telah wafat.

"Maksud kedatangan kami ke sini untuk meminta persetujuan anda mengenai pencarian salah satu legenda sannin Konoha, Jiraiya. Yang diketahui telah wafat di perairan Amegakure." Ucap Shikamaru sopan.

"Emm, memang benar, Jiraiya telah tewas dibunuh oleh Pain, namun Pain telah tewas dibunuh muridnya Jiraiya, aku anggap itu impas, kalian aku izinkan untuk mencari jasad Jiraiya…"

"Dan ada satu hal lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Saya ingin meminta anda memberi bantuan Jonin Amegakure yang memiliki kualitas dalam pencarian."

"Jangan meremehkan Jonin kami, kami akan membantu Konoha… tapi sebagai gantinya berikan kami perdamaian…"

"Tentu saja, Hokage kami pasti bisa melakukan itu." jawab Shikamaru percaya diri.

Di satu waktu, para ANBU telah sampai ke tempat tujuan, Shikamaru dan Neji serta para Jonin Amegakure telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. sedangkan Hokage sudah berdiri di depan sendiri membelakangi para ANBU tersebut.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Naruto."

Naruto pun menjadi daya tarik tersendiri oleh sebagian Jonin Amegakure yang menganggap dirinya adalah anak yang diramalkan, "Itu Hokage keenam, Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Benar, orang yang dapat menyatukan 5 negara besar dalam satu waktu, padahal umurnya terbilang masih muda."

"Dia memang Hokage muda yang hebat."

"Kau dengar itu kan, Naruto?" ujar Neji dengan senyuman dinginnya.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka."

Dan di tengah hujan yang lebat itu, Naruto memimpin jalannya pencarian. "Sekarang aku ambil alih kepimpinan di sini, aku sudah memberikan pembatas di sebagian lingkar laut, dan kalian hanya perlu mencari di dalam lingkar ini, gunakan sensorik jika ada yang memilikinya, karena tubuh Jiraiya masih terselubung dengan energy alam, sehingga jasadnya masih utuh.. baiklah pencarian dimulai dari sekarang!"

Walaupun sudah diberi pembatas para ANBU dan Jonin Amegakure masih terlihat kesulitan, karena mereka harus berenang ke dasar laut untuk mencari satu tubuh jasad yang sangat sulit untuk dideteksi, Neji berusaha mencarinya dengan mata Byakugan, tapi tetap saja, ia masih terlihat kesulitan, bukan karena gelombang yang menganggu konsentrasinya tapi juga curah hujan yang tinggi sehingga menganggu daya jelajah mata Byakugannya.

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir untuk memecahkan masalah ini, sampai satu hari berlalu mereka belum menemukan jasad Jiraiya. Hari kedua, Naruto dan lainnya kembali melakukan pencarian kali ini curah hujan tidak begitu deras.

"Di sini tidak ada!"

"Di sini juga tidak ada,"

"Ayo kita cari lagi!"

"Ya!"

"Targetku hanya 3 hari pencarian saja, membutuhkan stamina dan konsentrasi tinggi untuk menemukanmu, Sensei." Naruto pun berpindah menjadi Mode sennin, ia berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan energy alam Jiraiya yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dan pada saat yang tak terduga, Naruto berhasil menemukan sisa-sisa dari energy alam yang sedikit, sesegera mungkin ia menceburkan diri ke laut dan menyelam ke dasar laut yang dalam.

"Di sekitar sini? tapi?" Naruto melihat bebatuan yang menumpuk, dengan kekuatan mode sennin ia berusaha mengangkat batu-batu itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jasad Jiraiya-sensei yang berada di antara bebatuan. 'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sensei. Blug.' Naruto mengangkat jasad Jiraiya-sensei ke permukaan.

Byurrr!

"Naruto? kau berhasil menemukannya?" ujar Neji terkejut, Shikamaru juga berpikir demikian.

"Sudah ketemu jasadnya…"

"Pencarian kita selama dua hari tidak sia-sia.." dan perhatian tertuju pada Naruto seorang, ia masih mengangkat Jiraiya dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat, sembari melihat langit yang masih menangis. 'Aku berhasil menemukan jasadmu, Jiraiya-sensei? Bolehkah aku membawanya pulang?" ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah langit yang masih gelap.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Naruto, lantas Naruto langsung menoleh ke kanan. "Akhirnya kau menemukannya, cepat makamkan aku di tempat yang layak, dan setelah ini aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Hehe.."

Seolah-olah halusinasi belaka, namun yang berbicara pada Naruto itu memang Jiraiya yang menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata sebelum menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. "Serahkan padaku, Sensei.." jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum pada langit yang menangis.

Pencarian itu telah selesai, dan membuahkan hasil. Jiraiya akhirnya ditemukan dengan keadaan yang utuh.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam sebelum pemakaman, Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, dan rekan-rekan lain masih melihat kondisi Jiraiya untuk terakhir kalinya, di peti mati dengan hiasan bunga itulah sang guru terbaring lemah dengan senyuman di bibirnya seolah-olah menyampaikan kebahagiaannya lewat senyuman di bibirnya yang tak akan pernah pudar.

Dan pemakaman itu pun dilakukan, diikuti oleh ninja dari tingkatan rendah sampai tinggi, Naruto sebagai Hokage memimpin doa untuk Jiraiya. Yang sekarang telah tersenyum di foto yang diletakkan di atas peti matinya sebelum ia benar-benar dikuburkan.

'Jiraiya adalah salah satu legenda sannin yang terhormat di Konoha, dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dan dijuluki pertapa katak, namun kekuatannya tidak seimbang dengan catatan prestasinya karena ia hanya memikirkan wanita dan menulis novel dibandingkan melindungi desa sebagai Hokage, tapi dia suka berkelana untuk mencari tahu informasi seputar ancaman Konoha, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dia hentikan sendiri tanpa melibatkan penduduk desa, dan dari situlah ia berperan penting dalam menghentikan AKATSUKI, kini dia telah tiada menyisakan luka dalam bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya, tapi kalian tahu? dialah Shinobi terhebat yang pernah kukenal, guruku, Jiraiya-Sensei.'

Tiba-tiba saja langit mendung, dan hujan deras mengguyur pemakaman yang didatangi banyak pelayat tersebut, namun suasana di situ malah semakin menjadi-jadi ketika air mata Tsunade menetes dengan sendirinya, itu wajar karena wanita itu memiliki banyak kenangan dengan Jiraiya di masa kecilnya.

Naruto menengadah air yang jatuh dari langit.. dan sekali lagi ia harus meneteskan air mata.. kali ini air mata kesedihan..

"Jiraiya-sensei? Kau akan selalu dikenang banyak orang atas dedikasimu yang tinggi, dikenang sebagai pahlawan Konoha oleh masyarakat desa dan kau akan selalu ada di sini… di dalam hatiku.."

Semuanya berkumpul di bawah langit yang menangis ...

Kekuatan White

Selesai!

Flow- Sign! (My inspiration) setelah lagu ini berakhir, ada kejutan di bawahnya…

Aku menyadari jeritan kesakitan..  
Terdengar keras di pikiranku..  
Namun aku akan terus maju dengan luka ini..

Tak masalah jika melupakan segalanya dan berakhir tanpa perasaan..  
Aku telah mengunci hatiku yang terkikis..

Tak masalah jika aku terluka dan tidak merasa sakit lagi..  
Aku akan berlari meski jika harus menyeret kakiku..

Aku kehilangan jati diri..  
Hancur dalam suara yang pecah..  
Yang terdengar hanyalah deruan angin..

Ingin ku sampaikan padamu dan menyembuhkan lukamu..  
Sebelum aku hancur dalam beratnya dunia..  
Apakah kamu ingat langit yang penuh air mata?  
Luka yang selalu menjagamu sejak itu..  
Luka yang sama akan selalu menjagamu..

"Pilihlah kebaikan yang tidak dapat melukai dengan kekuatan"  
Suara itu masuk ke dalam diriku dengan penyesalan..

Seperti tombol yang tidak sesuai..  
Hati dan tubuhku pun terpisah..  
Mencoba memahami hati ini sekali lagi..

Ingin ku sampaikan padamu dan menyembuhkan lukamu..  
Sebelum aku hancur dalam beratnya dunia..  
Apakah kamu ingat langit yang penuh air mata?  
Luka yang selalu menjagamu sejak itu..  
Luka yang sama akan selalu menjagamu..

Suara tangisan yang terdengar..  
Tanpa diragukan lagi, merupakan tangisanku..  
Semua itu demi seseorang..

Aku yakin kamu sudah tahu sejak awal..  
Maka jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi..  
Kamu harus merasakan tanda yang ku berikan untukmu..  
Luka yang selalu menjagamu sejak itu..

Ingin ku sampaikan padamu dan menyembuhkan lukamu..  
Dengan begitu dapat ku katakan tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan..  
Jangan pernah lupakan arti di balik senyuman itu..  
Luka yang selalu menjagamu sejak itu..  
Luka yang selalu menjagamu sejak itu..  
Luka yang sama akan selalu menjagamu..

* * *

x

* * *

Power of White! prolog! Season 2!

**5 tahun setelah pemakaman itu..**

"Ayah, ayah! Bangun ayah!"

"Hmm?"

"Aku dan Ibu akan pergi ke pemakaman kakek, mau ikut?"

"Kau lucu sekali, Nasa?" Ditarik si kecil itu ke dalam selimut ayahnya.

"Naruto? ayo kita pergi ke pemakaman ayah dan ibu?" sahut Sakura sambil membuka selimut itu.

"Huh? Nasa? Jangan dekat-dekat ayah, dia bau.."

"Aku mengerti..tehe."

"Kalian ini, Humm.."

**Persembunyian Orochimaru.**

Seorang berkacamata dan kutu buku telah selesai mengumpulkan beberapa anggota AKATSUKI yang baru, salah satunya adalah Uchiha Madara. Peti itu terbuka, dan Madara telah dibangkitkan kembali..

"Aku di mana?"

"Rencana Obito telah gagal, dan kali ini aku membangkitkanmu untuk menjadi anggota AKATSUKI… namun aku akan bekerja bukan untukmu.."

"Menarik sekali, apa ada orang yang lebih kuat dariku…?"

"Tentu saja, dia lebih kuat dari Ashura dan Indra…"

Madara terkejut ketika Kabuto menunjukkan sesuatu dengan jarinya…

"Tidak mungkin..."

* * *

Author Note: Akhirnya selesai! bisa namatin fanfik itu sangatlah menyenangkan, dan terlebih lagi yang suka story ini banyak, jadi gak sia-sia ngetik sampai ribuan word... sampai malam suntuk... tolong di review ya, dan bagi silent reader harap mereview chapter terakhir ini... muncul lah kepermukaan dan bilang 'Aku ada' hahaha...

Oke!

See you next Season!

Waktu masih belum saya cantumkan… bisa lebih cepat bisa sebaliknya…. tapi kalau review ini mencapai 100, 1 juli akan saya publish...!


	31. Chapter 31 (5 tahun)

_**Season 2 Power of White: Akatsuki Revolution**_

_**Chapter 31! (new)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre–Family, Mystery, Adv**_

_**Power of White 2 © Yoshino Tada**_

Power of White 2: Akatsuki Revolution

Chapter 31

5 tahun

**Konoha, 5 tahun setelah pemakaman Jiraiya.**

5 tahun semenjak dimakamkannya Jiraiya, 5 tahun yang penuh akan kebahagiaan, canda tawa di mana-mana, tidak ada peperangan, dan tidak ada yang yang harus dikorbankan. Semuanya telah terwujud sejak White disegel di dalam perut Naruto, tapi ancaman baru muncul tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun.

"Ayah! Bisa jalan pelan-pelan!"

"Ayah sudah berjalan pelan, Nasa.. baiklah sini ayah gendong!"

"Hihihi.."

Sekarang sebuah keluarga harmonis telah berjalan di tengah taman bunga yang harum, mereka hendak pergi menuju ke pemakaman ayah dan ibu Naruto serta Jiraiya. Senyuman manja gadis kecil terus terpancar manis menghiasi bibir mungilnya, digendong oleh ayahnya adalah kesenangan tersendiri, dan ini waktu yang sangat baik mengingat ayahnya selalu sibuk mengurusi urusan desa. dan sang istri Haruno Sakura sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan suami dan anaknya, sambil membawa keranjang yang dipenuhi bunga untuk ditaburkan ke makam nanti.

"Sudah 5 tahun kah?"

Naruto melihati istrinya dengan wajah ingin tahu, begitu juga Nasa. Gadis berumur 4 tahun berambut merah muda itu memandang sang mama yang baru saja berbicara sesuatu. Tapi sorot mata sharingan Naruto tak mau berubah dari waktu ke waktu hingga sekarang, ia masih sama saja dengan yang dahulu.

"Setelah ditemukannya Jiraiya-sama, muncul anak-anak penerus desa yang mengagumkan… mungkin Nasa juga termasuk diantaranya.. hehe.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke wajah Nasa.

"Emmm. Bisa tidak ya? Nasa menjadi kuat seperti papa, menjadi cantik seperti mama. Dan menjadi seorang Hokage terhebat melebihi Hokage-hokage terdahulu..." ungkap gadis imut itu sambil dihiasi senyum-senyum kecil menggemaskan, membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bangga terhadap anak kesayangan mereka tersebut, Naruto mengelus-elus rambut halus Nasa dan bilang kepadanya.

"Aku yakin, Nasa bisa melakukannya. Karena Nasa cantik dan kuat. Seperti papa dan mama…"

"Mama juga sependapat dengan papamu, Nasa… kau pasti bisa menjadi Hokage hebat suatu saat nanti.."

"Papa? Mama? Emh! Aku akan berusaha! Ngomong-ngomong papa, tolong turunkan aku.."

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya turunkan aku…" Nasa berlari menjauh setelah turun dari gendongan papanya, sambil berteriak lucu. "Seorang calon Hokage tidak boleh digendong! Dattebasa!" ujarnya dari kejuahan sambil berlari pelan menuju ke pemakaman ayah dan ibu Naruto, setelah beberapa lama dalam perjalanan, mereka telah tiba ke tempat sakral itu. bunga-bunga berwarna merah dan putih ditaburkan Sakura dan Nasa bersamaan, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangi nama-nama yang terukir di batu nisan tersebut.

'Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, dan Jiraiya-sensei? Ayah, ibu dan kakek? Kejadian saat menyegel White masih terngiang-iang di dalam pikiranku, berkat kalian….. semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya..' tak terasa bunga-bunga itu telah menyelimuti tanah liat kuburan, dan bunga-bunga yang dibawa Sakura juga sudah habis ditaburkan untuk ketiga makam sekaligus. Mereka bertiga terlihat berdoa di masing-masing pemakaman itu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang…" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus rambut putrinya yang sebelumnya menempelkan kedua telapak tangan serta memejamkan mata beberapa detik.

"Aku yakin, doa Nasa akan sampai pada Kakek dan Nenek…"

"Emm!"

Mereka bertiga pun kembali pulang ke rumah, dan untuk sementara Naruto ikut dalam perjalanan pulang meskipun tugasnya sebagai Hokage masih menunggu di tempat kerjanya. Tapi Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha sebentar, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ambil.

"Selimut?"

"Iya, semalam wanita itu meminjamnya, entah mau diapakan selimut itu, yang pasti aku akan mengambilnya sekarang, kau harus ikut, Nasa juga!" ujar Sakura dengan nada meninggi karena teringat wajah wanita konyol berambut merah yang mesum. "Kita akan bermain di rumahnya? Shin?" tanya Nasa dengan suara rendahnya, tergambar jelas bahwa gadis kecil itu juga ingin pergi berkunjung ke rumah Shin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu…karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya, yang menyangkut desa." Sakura dan Nasa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang setuju dengan ajakan mereka berdua, dan mereka telah tiba di kediaman Shin. Keluarga Uchiha yang sebelumnya diacuhkan. Setelah memasuki gerbang utama, mereka telah disambut Sasuke yang sedang mencabuti rumput-rumput liar.

"Kau apakan rumput-rumput itu?" ucap Naruto dengan setetes keringat di belakang kepalanya.

"Hei Shin!?" teriak Nasa sembari berlari mendekati Shin. Shin terlihat mencabuti rerumputan bersama ayahnya. Sepertinya mereka baru saja mendapatkan hukuman dari mama Karin, melihat Nasa berlari ke arahnya, Shin langsung meninggalkan hukumannya dan menghampiri Nasa.

"Nasa? Tumben kau ke sini… Hokage juga? Biasanya kan ayahmu selalu sibuk mengurusi urusan desa?" tanya Shin ingin tahu, Nasa pun membisik-bisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shin. "Oh begitu ya? baiklah ayo kita main ke sana.."

"Ya!"

"Hei! Nasa! Jangan jauh-jauh mainnya!"

"Tidak kok ma!"

"Dasar anak-anak…" Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bertanya pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri menunggu mereka berdua.

"Tidak biasanya kau berkunjung ke sini. Naruto?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sasuke."

"Lebih baik kita pindah ke ruangan sebelah, seorang Hokage sepertimu. harus tetap kuperlakukan dengan istimewa, setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku selama 5 tahun ini."

"Jangan kau ingat-ingat itu kembali Sasuke.." melihat keakraban itu, Sakura tersenyum senang. sampai ia lupa tujuannya ke sini untuk apa. "Oh ya! Karin di mana, Sasuke?" sela Sakura yang mendadak teringat tujuan sebelumnya ke sini.

"Oh.. kau masuk saja. dia sedang ada di dapur, sekalian bilang.. buatkan teh dan cemilan untuk Hokage." Mendengar itu Naruto malah merasa sungkan. "Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa, sangat jarang menerima orang penting sepertimu."

"Kau terlalu formal, Sasuke." dan mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke rumah keluarga Uchiha dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang di sana tertutup rapat tanpa ada yang bisa menguping ataupun melihat mereka berdua yang sedang berbincang. Sakura pun terlihat seperti pencuri ketika mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke untuk menemukan Karin.

"Hoii!" seru Sakura sambil mengagetkan Karin dari belakang, tapi tampaknya usaha itu hanya sia-sia. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karin tanpa ekspresi. "Kau lupa? Aku ninja tipe sensorik?" imbuh wanita berkacamata itu.

"Haha… gagal kah? ehh, di mana selimut yang kau pinjam semalam, tolong kembalikan sekarang."

"Hmm, maaf sepertinya tidak bisa Sakura, selimutmu baru saja aku jemur di halaman belakang rumah."

"Huh? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan selimut itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin merajutnya kembali, untuk Shin dan Sasuke? hitung-hitung berpura-pura melakukan sesuatu kegiatan yang bermanfaat, karena akhir-akhir ini. dia sering keluar rumah malam-malam." Ucap Karin mempelankan suaranya.

"Hah? Maksudmu, Sasuke?" Karin mengangguk. Sakura penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan di tengah malam seperti itu. 'Aku pikir, dia dan suamimu sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ini mengenai desa."

"Begitu ya? baiklah nanti coba aku tanyakan pada suamiku, siapa tahu dia mau memberitahukan sesuatu kepadaku.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau Sasuke keluyuran di tengah malam." Seketika itu Sakura teringat permintaan Sasuke. "Oh ya, Karin, Sasuke menyuruhmu untuk membuatkan teh dan cemilan, untuk Hokage.."

"Hokage? Bukankah dia suamimu?"

"Biar terlihat formal hihi.." tambahnya dengan nada bercanda. Karin pun membuatkan sesuatu yang diminta Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura menungguinya di pinggir rumah, duduk santai sambil menyangga dagunya, rerumputan dan air mancur bambu adalah pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, suara air yang menenangkan hati juga turut ia dengar menggunakan indera pendengarannya. Di tempat lain, Nasa dan Shin terlihat bermain bersama, mereka terlihat akrab sekali, bukan seperti Naruto dan Sasuke ketika masih anak kecil, mereka begitu akrab dan terlihat dekat.

Uchiha Shin adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin, anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut merah seperti ibunya, tapi dengan gaya rambut yang mirip dengan ayahnya, tatapannya dingin namun mudah bergaul dengan siapapun.

Anak-anak itu terlihat duduk seusai bermain-main di halaman rumah Uchiha. Mereka duduk dan menatap dinding lambang klan Uchiha yang terlukis rapi di hamparan dinding tua tersebut. "Hei hei? Shin?"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya apa arti dari lambang Uchiha? Mereka mirip kipas dengan dua warna yang berbeda.. aku penasaran, apa kau mengerti maksudnya?" tanya Nasa sambil melihat wajah Shin yang memandang agungnya lambang klannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tau.. Ayah bilang kepadaku, bahwa lambang itu diartikan sebagai kipas pelindung desa Konoha, yang menyapu seluruh musuh yang mengancam ketentraman desa." ucap Shin tanpa memandang wajah Nasa. Anak laki-laki itu terus menatap lambang klannya.

"Oh begitu ? mmm" gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Shin dan ia hanya menunggu giliran Shin untuk bertanya, sampai pertanyaan serupa ditanyakan oleh Shin.

"Kalau begitu, apa arti dari lambang klan Uzumaki? Bukankah lambang itu berbentuk bulat, seperti pusaran dan berwarna merah, pakaian Jonin selalu ada lambang itu." tanya Shin. Ia pun juga melihat baju putih Nasa yang memiliki gambar lambang klan Uzumaki di tengahnya. Nasa pun membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin, pusaran berwarna merah itu mengartikan sebuah jimat keburuntungan Shin…"

"He?"

"Kau tahu kan? setiap Jonin memiliki misi yang berat disetiap tugasnya, dan itu untuk jimat keberuntungan supaya para Jonin bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat, tehe."

"Ah, kau hanya membual Nasa. Mana ada lambang klan yang mempunyai maksud semacam itu."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sakura merangkul kedua pundak mereka dari belakang, "Bukan seperti itu Nasa, kau salah mengartikan lambang klan papamu, baiklah akan mama jelaskan, Shin kau juga harus dengar ya."

"Mama?"

"Emm!"

Karin telah membuat teh dan camilan yang diminta Sasuke. wanita berkacamata itu pun berjalan pelan menuju ruangan diskusi mereka berdua. "Aku masuk.." ucapnya dari luar ruangan. Pintu pun ia buka dan ia letakkan semua yang ada di loyang ke meja kecil yang membatasi jarak Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau baik sekali, Karin."

"mau bagaimana lagi, kau seorang Hokage Naruto. aku harus menjamu dengan sambutan hangat."

"Jika tidak kuminta, kau juga tidak akan mengantarkannya." Sela Sasuke dengan kata-kata dinginnya.

"Hmmm! Bukan seperti itu, suamiku!"

"Baik, keluarlah.." usir Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya, seperti mengusir sesuatu untuk menjauh. Karin pun nampak gusar dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Dug!

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Memang begitulah orangnya. Tapi sebelumnya., aku ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi kepadamu Naruto. karena kaulah, kehidupanku menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Tidak kusangka, aku benar-benar hidup dikelilingi kasih sayang, berbeda dengan 5 tahun yang lalu… kau juga memberiku mata ini.." ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kedua mata sharingannya, sebelumnya dia hanya mempunyai satu mata sharingan karena ia gunakan untuk mengaktifkan jutsu Izanagi. Dan sekarang Naruto memiliki 3 mata sharingan, yang satu ia sembunyikan di lengan kanannya yang terbuat dari sel-sel Hashirama.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Sasuke, lagi pula aku kelebihan mata sharingan, sebagai klan Uchiha seharusnya kaulah yang berhak menggunakan semua mata ini, tapi aku masih membutuhkannya untuk menjadi Hokage." Balas Naruto sembari menatap mata sharingan Sasuke yang bertomoe 3.

"Kaulah yang pantas menggunakannya, di tanganmu, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja…dan 5 tahun yang lalu aku masih tidak dipercayai oleh orang-orang Konoha, termasuk semua teman-teman, tapi lambat laun, semuanya mempercayaiku… ini semua berkat kepercayaan yang kau berikan kepadaku. Naruto" Sasuke masih ingin berterima kasih kepada Naruto, karena semua yang telah ia dapat adalah berkat Naruto juga. Namun Naruto tidak merasa melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke.

"Itu hanyalah kepercayaan teman masa kecil, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu setelah itu, tapi kau berusaha dengan baik untuk meyakinkan kembali teman-teman dan warga desa Konoha, dan sekarang kehadiranmu telah disambut baik oleh masyarakat sebagai anggota klan Uchiha yang dirindukan." Lalu Naruto mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang telah disajikan barusan.

"Slrppp…"

"Jika begitu rasa terima kasih saja belum cukup.."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang ingin kau minta dariku untuk melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah melakukan misi yang kuberikan dengan baik Sasuke, tengah malam kau berjaga-jaga di seluruh penjuru desa untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik AKATSUKI."

"AKATSUKI?"

"Iya.. aku mendapat sebuah informasi rahasia dari unit intel desa, di sebuah hutan yang berada di dekat perbatasan antara Iwagakure dan Kumogakure, terlihat dua orang yang mengenakan jubah AKATSUKI dari pergerakan mereka, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke desa Kumo." Jelas Naruto dengan serius, kali ini percakapan mereka lebih menjurus ke kepentingan desa.

"AKATSUKI muncul setelah 5 tahun kau lenyapkan bukan? tapi apa kau yakin itu benar-benar AKATSUKI? Apa ada Shinobi yang masih berpikiran seperti anggota AKATSUKI yang sebelumnya?" ucap Sasuke berusaha menganalisa permasalahan. Dan ia tau maksud yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

Naruto mengangguk, yang berarti AKATSUKI masih hidup di dalam jiwa shinobi, tapi untuk alasan yang belum jelas mengapa AKATSUKI terlahir kembali? Namun untuk sekarang Naruto belum yakin karena ia belum melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Kau memintaku untuk memastikan langsung ?" tanya Sasuke serius. Naruto hendak berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu, namun baginya ini adalah semacam taruhan, Sasuke shinobi penting desa yang memiliki potensi menjadi Hokage sepertinya, dan memerintahnya untuk pergi sendirian harus ia pertimbangkan kembali, karena ia tidak mau kejadian seperti Jiraiya-sensei terulang kembali.

"Lebih baik, kau di sini saja Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu? Dunia Shinobi sedang berada dalam ancaman? Ketentraman desa juga dalam bahaya…"

"Aku tau itu, tapi sebelum mengutusmu untuk keluar desa, aku harus memikirkan timbal balik, apa yang terjadi sesudahnya. Kali ini aku harus benar-benar cermat. Aku tidak mau gegabah dalam mengambil suatu keputusan karena bisa saja, desalah yang akan dirugikan nantinya."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Biarlah mereka melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu secara terang-terangan, dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi.. kita harus bergerak secepatnya… tidak akan kubiarkan semua senyuman menjadi pudar dalam hitungan detik." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Pria berambut hitam lurus itu meminum teh buatan istrinya… sambil menunggu perbincangan selanjutnya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Shin dan Nasa akhirnya mengerti apa arti sebenarnya dari lambang klan Uzumaki, mereka tersenyum mendengar cerita Sakura yang menarik. "Aku tidak menyangka begitu arti klan Uzumaki yang sebenarnya ya.. keren.."

"Hehe, akulah Uzumaki Nasa…. Dan aku ingin menjadi Hokage ketujuh!"

"Bukan kau yang ketujuh! Melainkan aku! Uchiha Shin!" mereka berdua berdiri dan saling menatap tajam… lalu tersenyum. Melihat perilaku mereka berdua membuat Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. "Berjuanglah kalian berdua.."

"Hmh!"

Karin berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura, Nasa dan Shin. "Mama?" ucap Shin melihati mamanya yang sudah duduk di dekatnya. Dua anak itu pun berada diantara mama mereka. "Mama hanya ingin duduk di sebelah Shin.."

"Keluarga yang bahagia kah?" ucap Sakura melihat senyuman menarik yang dipertunjukkan Karin.

"Kau juga memiliki keluarga yang bahagia!" seru Karin tidak terima diejek seperti itu, perang urat saraf kembali terjadi dan itu hal lumrah bagi kedua wanita tersebut.

"Hehehe.." canda tawa menyelingi perang urat saraf itu, Shin dan Nasa hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehan mama mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai berapa lama lagi mereka akan berbicara? Ini sudah satu jam lebih…" gumam Sakura kesal, Karin juga merasa begitu, tapi melihat situasi dan lamanya mereka berbicara pasti mereka sedang membahas sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Sudah biarkan saja, suamimu juga butuh istirahat.. dia terlalu bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada waktu untukmu dan keluargamu… " ucap Karin.

"Kau benar.. baru kali ini, dia bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untukku dan Nasa.. Nasa sangat senang bisa jalan-jalan bersama papanya, dia memang ayah yang hebat." Balas Sakura sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, Nasa dan Shin pun hanya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Jadi mulai besok? papa akan kembali bekerja seperti biasanya?" tanya Nasa dengan nada memelas dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Menjadi seorang Hokage memang sangat berat Nasa, tanggung jawab yang dipikul oleh Ayah sangat besar, melindungi semua warga desa juga termasuk di dalamnya, mama harap Nasa bisa mengerti, ya?" Karin dan Shin yang memperhatikan Sakura berbicara pada Nasa hanya bisa diam, tidak berani mencampuri urusan keluarga Sakura. karena dibalik itu semua, memang Naruto orang yang sangat sibuk dan tipikal ayah yang pekerja keras.

Nasa terlihat murung sebentar, Sakura berusaha menghibur Nasa dengan mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Nanti malam, kita makan Ramen kesukaanmu ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Em… "

"Yeah!"

'Kenapa cepat sekali kembalinya?' pikir Karin dan Shin kompak.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah selesai dengan pembicaraan mereka, mereka berdua terlihat menghampiri istri dan anaknya masing-masing. "Apa aku terlalu lama?" ujar Naruto yang sudah berada di dekat mereka, melihat ayahnya telah selesai, Nasa pun berlari dan memeluknya erat.

"Ayah!"

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Emm." Jawab Nasa dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya, Sasuke, Karin…" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan sedikit kepala, dan Nasa pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Shin yang juga melalukan hal yang sama. "Ke sini lagi ya, Nasa!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Hokage?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu,"

"Apa ! kaubilang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku! aku ini istrimu!" Karin malah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, dan marah-marah terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku tau. aku tau.. nanti malam akan kuceritakan.."

"Mereka berdua selalu saja…" Shin pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala meliat kelakuan Mama dan Papanya.

Naruto dan Sakura masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, dan hari menjelang petang. Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, memberikan efek indah untuk keluarga yang bahagia itu, sang Hokage berambut putih itu mendapat sapaan-sapaan khas warga desa, termasuk juga dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Lihat itu, putri Hokage cantik sekali ya."

"Kau benar.. aku ingin memiliki anak selucu dan secantik dia.."

"Rambut merah muda, kulit putih, dan senyuman yang menawan. Mirip dengan ibunya.." meski tak bisa didengar oleh Naruto, Sakura, Nasa, tetap saja ucapan-ucapan itu membuat daya tarik tersendiri. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai ke rumah. rumah Naruto memiliki lantai dua dan bersebelahan dengan rumah kedua orang tua Sakura. yang sudah menanti kedatangan mereka bertiga, terutama Nasa.

"Nasa!"

"Nenek!"

"Darimana saja kau, aku merindukanmu, cucuku tersayang…"

"Em, oh ya nek. Tolong lepaskan aku."

"He kenapa?"

"Seorang calon Hokage, tidak butuh pelukan wek!" ejek sang cucu sambil berlari ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan tawa untuk kedua orang tuanya, nenek pun mengejarnya dengan penuh semangat. tiba-tiba saja, ayah Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Lama sekali?"

"Iya, tadi sekalian mampir ke rumah Sasuke.."

"Begitu kah?" Naruto hanya diam saja, dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ayahnya. Untuk beristirahat sejenak di kamar. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, Naruto!" teriak Sakura sambil melihat suaminya berjalan menaiki tangga. Naruto mengangguk dan menunggunya di kamar.

"Dia aneh sekali… ya sudah.. aku ke dapur dulu."

Naruto telah duduk di kamarnya, sembari melihat fotonya bersama istri dan anaknya. Senyuman mereka benar-benar membuat perasaan Naruto tenang. 'Seandainya aku bisa kembali normal seperti dulu, aku pasti akan lebih bahagia… White (Jiwa Juubi) masih tersegel di dalam tubuhku, dan selama 5 tahun ini aku telah melatih pengendalian chakra milik Kyubi yang sekarang sudah bisa aku control dengan baik… tapi…. Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan White dari dalam tubuhku? Resiko yang kudapat jika mengeluarkannya juga sangat berbahaya… dia terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan. Apa aku biarkan saja dia terkurung selama-lamanya di dalam tubuhku?' batin Naruto yang masih duduk di tepi kasurnya, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, serasa kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk ke depannya.

Mendengar kegelisahan itu, White malah tersenyum sinis, di dalam alam bawah sadar yang paling dalam, ia terlihat sangat percaya diri.. bahwa kebangkitannya masih memiliki harapan. 'Selama-lamanya? Jangan bodoh….'

Sakura masuk ke kamar, dan menuangkan secangkir teh dan makanan untuk Naruto, lalu ia duduk di sampingnya. "Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat gelisah?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur di wajah Naruto. "Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura semakin cemas. "Benar, aku tidak apa-apa.." Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan hal itu, karena perasaannya mengatakan tidak, tangannya pun ia sentuhkan ke dahi suaminya.

"Ya ampun, kau panas sekali Naruto…lebih baik kau tidur dulu, aku akan ambilkan kompres…" secepatnya Sakura turun ke bawah dan mengambilkan handuk yang direndam untuk suaminya, Naruto pun terlentang di kamar sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku gemetaran? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? tubuhku juga merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa?' Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, takut, cemas menjadi satu. Menimbulkan keanehan pada dirinya sendiri.

'Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku' Naruto masih tertidur di kamarnya, dan Sakura telah memeraskan handuk dinginnya untuk segera ia tempelkan ke dahi Naruto, ia juga memberikan pengobatan medis untuk suaminya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jatuh sakit Naruto? apa yang terjadi?" rasa takut dan gelisah benar-benar menghampiri Naruto, dan secara tidak sadar…. Ia telah ketakutan meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia takuti, sampai ia kembali ke tempat White disegel.

"Tempat ini?" ucap Naruto datar.

"Lama tidak melihatmu…Naruto" ujar White yang masih terkurung di segel berbentuk lingkaran yang berlapis-lapis, namun White masih bisa santai dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari segel itu, dan aku pastikan kau akan terbelenggu selama-lamanya.."

"Jangan bercanda…. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang ketakutan yang sebenarnya."

Naruto terhenyak disaat itu juga. Dan ia terbangun seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Sakura yang sudah tidur lelap di sampingnya pun juga ikut terbangun dengan sendirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Hah hah hah?"

"Jawab aku, Naruto.."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, Sakura…" ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Eh bukankah kau masih sakit, tunggu kau mau ke mana?"

"Mau mengambil air minum sebentar…" waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

**Persembunyian AKATSUKI.**

Di tempat asing, Kabuto, Madara masih memperbincangkan sesuatu. Madara tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. 'Rinnengan yang melebihi Rinnengan biasa? Dia bukan manusia lagi…' pikir Madara gelisah. Seseorang yang dimaksud tersebut pun bangkit dari peti matinya. Dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua..

"Tunduk dan patuhlah terhadapku, dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan semestinya….." dan bersamaan dengan itu, Madara dan Kabuto tunduk terhadap orang misterus tersebut. meskipun sebenarnya Madara masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini. tapi memang dia harus melakukan ini, jika tidak, nyawanya tidak akan terampuni.

'Resiko membangkitkan orang ini adalah harus tunduk dan patuh terhadapnya, karena semua perasaannya telah lenyap…. Dia sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai manusia lagi..' batin Kabuto yang tak berani menatap matanya, pemimpin AKATSUKI baru itu melangkahkan kakinya, dan membuka satu persatu peti yang telah berisi mayat yang dibangkitkan.

"Jadi kau sudah mengirim 2 orang untuk memburu ekor 8?"

"Iya… dengan begitu tinggal ekor 9 saja.."

'Dia lebih cerdas daripada aku…' Madara masih tunduk dan mengutarakan ucapannya dalam batin.

"Kau jangan berbicara…. Uchiha Madara."

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?'

"Hmm, karena aku mengetahui segalanya…"

Pemimpin baru AKATSUKI terlahir kembali!

To be continue

Chapter 31 END!

Untuk pemanasan, cukup segini dulu aja ya.. karena chapter-chapter berikutnya akan lebih greget daripada yang ini... sengaja saya publish tanggal 30 juni, karena besok paketanku habis...

Tambahan chara OC:

Uzumaki Nasa.

Umur: 4 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut merah muda, Mata biru seperti Naruto, Kulit putih seperti Sakura, rambut pendek, tinggi 120 centimeter, hanya bisa shuriken no jutsu, karena belum masuk akademi.

Uchiha Shin.

Umur: 4 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Rambut merah, gaya rambut seperti Sasuke, mata sharingan tapi belum aktif, tinggi 130 centimeter, tidak memakai kacamata,

Mungkin itu saja... maaf jika terlalu singkat, chapter depan akan saya tambah lagi... tolong reviewnya ya! See you next week!


	32. Chapter 32 (Kumo in Dangerous!)

Chapter Update!

Yoshino Tada kembali setelah break/hiatus cukup lama karena lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa.. dan terima kasih telah menunggu story gaje ini.. fufufu..

Seseorang dengan kekuatan misterius, pemimpin anggota AKATSUKI yang baru akan menggemparkan dan membuat dunia Shinobi kacau, sebenarnya siapakah dia? Sampai-sampai Madara merasa takut dengan dirinya.

Chapter sebelumnya

Naruto mengalami demam naik turun yang membuat istrinya cemas, sedangkan Madara harus tunduk di bawah pemimpin baru AKATSUKI. Dan dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal menjijikkan tersebut menimpa dirinya.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre – Family, Adv, Mistery

Power of White © Yoshino Tada

Power of White ..

Chapter 32

Kumo in Dangerous!

Malam hari, kira-kira tengah malam Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, demam yang ia alami sudah mulai reda dan itu membuat Sakura lega. Melihat suaminya meninggalkan ranjang, Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung lebarnya tanpa bersuara.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia cemaskan?' batin wanita berambut merah muda itu. Naruto menuruni tangga kamarnya dan menuju ke lemari es sambil mengambil satu gelas minuman dingin untuk menemani dirinya di tengah malam yang sepi.

Naruto melamun sendirian di meja makan, terduduk dengan tidak sengaja mendengar suara jarum jam yang berdetik. Suasana sepi itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia teringat White yang sebelum disegel tersenyum menyeringai dan mengatakan beberapa patah kata.

"_Dunia ini akan tetap hancur.. jangan menganggap semuanya telah selesai, Naruto!"_

Naruto memegangi kepalanya sesekali, dan mengira ancaman itu akan datang suatu hari nanti, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya takut.

"Ayah?"

"Ouhhh!" Brukkk!

"Kenapa Ayah belum tidur?" tanya Nasa yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dekat Naruto dan mengejutkannya.

"Seharusnya Ayah yang berkata seperti itu.. ayo cepat tidur..." Naruto mengantarkan anaknya ke kamarnya, dan menidurkan Nasa. Seketika itu Nasa telah tertidur sambil menarik selimutnya Ayah berumur 21 tahun itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau cantik sekali ketika tidur Nasa, dan itu membuat Ayah tenang. Selamat tidur. Cup,"

Pergi meninggalkan buah hati, dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur, karena senyuman anaknya barusan membuat sang Hokage lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. "Kau belum tidur? Sakura?"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, aku menunggumu."

"Kau ini..." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, dan mencium kening wanita bahagia itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sekarang tidurlah... aku sudah ngantuk.." imbuhnya sambil berbalik berlainan arah dengan Sakura.

"Ah moo~"

**Di suatu tempat yang belum diketahui. Markas AKATSUKI yang baru.**

Pemimpin misterius AKATSUKI duduk di sebuah singgasana sambil menyilangkan salah satu kakinya di atas kaki kirinya, ia memakai topeng berwarna putih dengan dua lubang mata, rambutnya yang lurus dan sedikit panjang adalah ciri khas darinya, akan tetapi ia memakai topeng tersebut agar semuanya tidak mengetahui wajahnya yang asli. Tempat yang ia tempati sekarang merupakan gua perwujudan dari markas AKATSUKI sebelumnya, gelap gulita, hanya penarangan lilin-lilin kecil yang tak seberapa, dan dari kejauhan sang pemimpin AKATSUKI mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Kau?" ucapnya ketika melihat Uchiha Madara yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menguji kemampuanmu, orang misterius." Dari tatapan Madara, tatapan itu masih saja memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya tak mau direndahkan begitu saja, dan untuk itu ia ingin melakukan perlawanan.

"Omoshiroi..." senyum menyeringai dari sang ketua AKATSUKI yang menakutkan.

Di balik pintu, Kabuto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Sudah kuduga, dia yang akan memulainya, sifat ego yang dimiliki Madara terlalu besar, aku yakin pertempuran ini akan menghancurkan markas baru AKATSUKI.."

DUARRRRR!

DUARRRRR!

**Skip Fight.**

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya pertarungan mereka telah usai. Madara terluka sangat parah, pakaian AKATSUKI dan baju perisai merahnya lenyap tak bersisa, darahnya pun mengucur keluar tak bisa dikendalikan, 'Uhuk-Uhuk' pria itu juga batuk darah, dan dari kondisi, Madara hampir mati. Sedangkan ketua AKATSUKI masih dalam keadaan bugar, tidak ada luka sayatan pun di bajunya, ia benar-benar mengendalikan pertarungan, menguasai dan membaca seluruh situasi yang ada ketika melawan Madara.

"Kekuatannya.. Uhuk-uhuk..."

Setelah mengalahkan Madara, dia malah mendekati Madara dan menjabat tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Jadilah pengikutku, dan semuanya, semuanya yang kau benci di dunia ini... akan kuhapuskan. Yakinlah pada diriku ini, dan jadilah tangan kanannku.. kau terlalu berharga untuk mati, Uchiha Madara." Puing-puing bebatuan bangunan yang hancur akibat pertarungan tadi mengelilingi takdir yang perlahan mulai berjalan, dan juga menjadi saksi bisu kekalahan telak Madara setelah ia dikalahkan Hashirama dalam beberapa dekade terakhir.

Madara berusaha meraih tangannya sambil menunduk tak berani menatap topeng putih yang di dalamnya terdapat dua mata mengerikan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengiku-timu..."

"Itu yang kubutuhkan.."

**Kumogakure, Siang hari.**

Dua anggota AKATSUKI berjalan menuju desa Kumogakure yang hanya 1 kilometer lagi jaraknya, dengan chakra gelap dan kuat, mereka berjalan membawa ancaman. "Tak kusangka, aku dibangkitkan dengan Edo Tensei." Gerah pria berambut lurus jabrik sembari memperlihatkan sharingan.

"Kau tidak usah seperti itu, kau ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu kan? Shisui?"

"Memang, aku sangat merindukan keluargaku di Konoha. Aku harap klan Uchiha baik-baik saja, Itachi juga.. tapi jutsu ini terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan, genggamannya sangat erat, bahkan aku tidak bisa meronta sedikit pun."

"Kau benar... aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jutsu ini mengendalikan kita dengan baik. Siapa yang berani melakukan perbuatan jahat seperti ini?" Shisui hanya melihat pria yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan pria yang dilihat Shisui masih berjalan memandang ke depan.

"Jadi tujuan kita menangkap, ekor 8?" tanya Shisui.

"Benar. Sistem saraf dalam otakku sepertinya memikirkan itu dari tadi, mereka mentransfer pikiran melalu jutsu edo tensei." Balas pria itu tanpa tersenyum, mereka mengikuti jalan setapak dan akhirnya tiba di lembah Kumogakure, berjalan tanpa takut ancaman dari penjaga desa Kumogakure. Lembah Kumogakure terletak di belakang desa, di sana terdapat tebing-tebing, gunung bebatuan, dan perairan. Pemandangan yang cukup indah jika dilihat dari atas. Dan tiba-tiba saja pria yang bersama Shisui menerima beberapa pesan dari markas pusat, dan sepertinya, mereka dikendalikan oleh pemimpin AKATSUKI yang baru, bukan Kabuto lagi.

"Kita diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan desa Kumogakure."

"Bukan dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi kah?"

"...Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Kedua pria berjubah AKATSUKI itu langsung melesat ke penjagaan. "I-itu, AKATSUKI!" teriak kedua penjaga yang telah bersiaga di pintu belakang Kumogakure. Penjaga berkepala plontos dan satunya terlihat tidak berguna. Penjaga itu melemparkan kunai dengan kertas peledak yang mengarah kepada Shisui.

Duarr!

Shisui menghindar dengan lincah dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke dada penjaga tersebut, sedangkan penjaga satunya telah tertusuk kunai, dia dibunuh oleh pria AKATSUKI yang satunya. Namun setelah mereka lewat, salah satu penjaga yang tersungkur barusan merayap ke salah satu pos penjagaan guna memencet tombol sirine siaga 3.

Suara aneh telah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Kumogakure dan sampai terdengar ke telinga Raikage. "Ini? Siaga bahaya ke 3? Siapa yang sedang menyerang?" para Jonin lainnya pun juga mendengar suara siaga bahaya ke 3 dan langsung mencari permasalahan tersebut.

Darui berlari ke sudut-sudut desa untuk mencari pemberontak itu.

Jonin dan Chunin mendapat tugas untuk mengamankan penduduk desa.

Dan beberapa Jonin lain berusaha melacak keberadaan musuh

Raikage juga ikut dalam pencarian itu. Samui, Omoi, Motoi, dan beberapa jonin yang kuat lainnya ikut dalam pencarian di sekitar desa.

"Semuanya! Cari pemberontak itu, dan bunuh dia di tempat!"

"Ya!"

Dan desa Kumogakure yang sebelumnya aman-aman saja, sekarang menjadi kacau balau akibat penyerangan mendadak dari kedua anggota AKATSUKI.

"Shisui? Lebih baik kita berdua berpencar. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku, ambil ini.." Shisui setuju dan menerima penanda yang diberikan kepadanya lalu mereka berpencar kedua arah yang berbeda guna mencari Hachibi.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa kukendalikan..."

Shisui telah sampai di tengah-tengah kota, dan jonin-jonin Kumo terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati anggota AKATSUKI yang masih hidup.

"Itu kan?"

"Tidak salah lagi.."

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah AKATSUKI telah lenyap 5 tahun yang lalu.." keringat takut menyelimuti para jonin itu yang tak menyangka kedatangan AKATSUKI, apalagi mereka melihat ikat kepala Konoha di kening Shisui.

"Dia shinobi dari Kono-" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, 10 shinobi itu telah masuk dalam genjutsu mata Shisui yang paling kuat yaitu jutsu pengendali pikiran seseorang dengan menggunakan **Kotoamatsukami**. Ke 10 shinobi itu berhasil dimanipulasi Shisui, dan mereka menyerang rekan-rekannya sendiri.

Mereka saling menebas satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku sangat ingin membunuhmu!"

"Aku juga sangat ingin membunuhmu!"

Sringg! Sringg!

Kekacauan pun semakin menjadi-jadi, pertumpahan darah ada di mana-mana, namun untung saja para penduduk desa sudah dievakukasi di tempat yang aman. Dan dari belakang seseorang terlihat menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Shisui.

Trnggg!

Shisui memutar badan dan menangkis serangan itu dengan pedangnya. "AKATSUKI kah? Tidak henti-hentinya mereka menebar ancaman dan teror yang menyebalkan.." ucap Darui dengan wajah malasnya.

"Darui-san?"

"Kau? Uchiha Shisui? Dan mata itu? Edo tensei?"

Mereka berdua masih saling menangkis serangan menggunakan pedang, dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Lama tidak bertemu.. terima kasih telah menolongku disaat-saat terakhir.."

"Sial... jasadmu dicuri kah?"

"Mungkin begitu. Hentikan aku.."

Mereka melepas tangkisannya, dan memperlebar jarak antara 10 hingga 15 meter. Shisui merangkai sebuah jutsu di tangannya, dan melepasnya dengan menghirup nafas panjang. "Katon: Gouka no Jutsu!"

Api berdiamater 10 meter menuju ke tempat Darui berdiri, pria berambut putih itu tidak mau kalah. "Doton: Doryuheki!" tanah berbentuk sebuah benteng muncul dari tanah dan melindunginya dari amukan api yang tak bisa terelakkan.

Whushhh!

Api itu menjalar ke mana-mana, menyebar ke sudut-sudut, ke rumah-rumah warga yang sudah kosong. Setelah adu ninjutsu selesai, Darui meloncat ke udara dan menembakkan panther hitam, panther hitam itu berjumlah dua berlari menuju Shisui. Auman sang panther hitam tersebut cukup menakutkan petir hitam adalah tubuh dua binatang rekaan tersebut.

Shisui menunggu serangan itu datang.

Susano'o!

Susano'o berwarna hijau telah menyelimuti tubuh Shisui, dan dua harimau panther yang terbuat dari petir tadi digenggam oleh tangan kuat Susano'o hijau, serangan itu telah lenyap. "Susano'o?" gumam Darui terkejut.

Susano'o hijau yang terlihat kuat dan kokoh, memiliki pedang berbentuk tanduk pegasus, serta wajah tengu yang menyeramkan. Shisui memegangi matanya yang telah berdarah, mungkin karena dia sudah lama tidak bertarung, tapi ini baru permulaan saja.

**Tempat lain, pusat Kumogakure.**

Jubah AKATSUKI terhembuskan angin, di tanah lapang yang cukup luas dengan bebatuan di mana-mana itu, beberapa Jonin dan Raikage terlihat berhadapan dengan satu anggota AKATSUKI saja, dan ketika seorang AKATSUKI itu menunjukkan wajahnya, Raikage A terkejut.

"... Tidak mungkin.. Namikaze Minato?"

"Si kilat kuning dari Konoha? Bukankah dia sudah mati 20 tahun yang lalu?" ucap Motoi menambahi.

"Jadi sekarang kau telah menjadi Raikage ya, A?" kata Minato sambil berdiri tak gentar, jubahnya berkibar-kibar terkena hembusan angin siang. Dan semuanya.. menatap iris bening berwarna biru langit miliknya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Edo tensei?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara... aku sudah dikendalikan.." Minato mengambil kunai dari dalam jubahnya ia lemparkan disaat yang bersamaan. "Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Shuriken unik milik Minato berpencar menjadi seribu dalam satu detik, dan itu membuat beberapa orang yang ada di depannya panik. Saking banyaknya shuriken tersebut, dataran tanah itu sampai hancur berantakan, menyebabkan debu-debu yang bertebaran ke mana-mana, membumbung tinggi ke langit yang biru tak berawan.

Namun hanya persekian detik saja, Raikage telah keluar dari debu itu dan telah berada di hadapan Minato sambil mengeraskan tangannya. "Rasakan ini!"

"Cepat sekali," Minato berhasil menghindar, dan menuju ke kunai yang menyebar tadi, kunai unik itu ia lemparkan ke Raikage, Raikage bereaksi cepat dan telah berada di belakangnya lagi. 'Chakra petir yang menyelimutinya, menjadikan dirinya sangat cepat, jutsu teleportasiku tidak berguna disaat-saat seperti ini.'

"Kau mau ke mana lagi? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur..,' hanya satu kunai yang ia lempar tadi, dan kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan dia lolos,' matilah kau!" ujar Raikage memperingkatkan. Dan ketika Raikage hanya terfokus pada Minato yang ia kejar. Minato yang asli telah membunuh beberapa joninnya.

"Apa!? Bunshin?" Raikage marah besar terhadap Minato yang telah menghabisi sebagian prajuritnya. Hanya beberapa yang tersisa, Karui, Omoi, Motoi, dan Samui. Omoi yang berada dekat dengan Minato berusaha berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil membawa pedang yang telah siap ia tebaskan ke tubuh Minato.

Minato melayani serangan itu hanya dengan kunai bercabang tiga miliknya, dan tebasan terakhir yang dilayangkan Omoi ke tubuh Minato dapat ia hindari dengan mudahnya, kunai yang ada digenggamannya ia jatuhkan ke belakang tubuh Omoi dan disaat itulah ia menghilang.

"Rasengan"

Serangan dari belakang yang mengejutkan berhasil melumpuhkan Omoi, Karui tak mau terima dan menyerang Minato, bersamaan dengan itu Motoi dan Samui menyerang Minato juga, namun Minato memilih untuk menggunakan teleportasinya untuk menghindari semua serangan mereka. Namun pada akhirnya, teleportasi Minato dapat digagalkan.

"Dari tadi kau sibuk mempermainkan kami... tidak akan kumaafkan!" seru Raikage yang sebelumnya memperhatikan pergerakan Minato dan menyerangnya disaat ia lengah. Raikage telah berada di depan Minato dengan wajah mengerikan, otot-otot tercetak di dahinya, dan ia sangat siap melepaskan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Minato.

"Yosh, mode senninku telah terisi penuh." Minato menangkis pulukan itu dengan satu tangan kanan walaupun ia terselimut mode sennin, tapi tetap saja ia terlempar jauh sampai menghantam rumah unik khas desa Kumogakure.

"Di sini, kita ditugaskan untuk membawa Hachibi... tapi sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan kami berdua datang ke sini.."

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membawa adikku!, AKATSUKI harusnya sudah lenyap, tapi kenapa kalian bisa bangkit lagi? Siapa pemimpin kalian?"

"Jangan bicarakan pemimpin kami.. aku saja takut untuk menyebutkan namanya.. walaupun aku ragu itu nama asli atau bukan.." Minato masih tak berdaya di bebatuan yang hancur akibat tubuhnya yang melesat kencang tadi, ia berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. Namun ia berbicara di situ sambil menunduk tanpa menatap mata Raikage.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi tidak ada cara lain.. kami berdua tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh kami.."

"Jadi kau berdua?" tanya Raikage yang melihat Minato terduduk tak berdaya. Minato masih berusaha bangkit meskipun tertatih-tatih.

"Iya.. dia juga mengacau di Kumogakure, aku yakin. Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang,"

"Sialan kau, Yondaime Hokage!"

"Jangan kau sentuh desa Konoha hanya gara-gara ini, mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kami berdua, meskipun kami adalah shinobi Konoha tapi tetap saja, mereka tidak bisa disalahkan.."

"Aku mengerti, dan anakmu pasti tau.."

"Iya, pasti dia akan sangat sedih jika dia mengetahui bahwa musuhnya adalah aku.. ayahnya sendiri.." Akhirnya Minato bangkit dan mengeluarkan jutsu terbaiknya. Mode Kyubi telah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku A, aku .."

"Chakra Kyubi?"

Kekuatan sebenarnya akan ia pertunjukkan di hadapan Raikage.

**Tempat pertarungan Shisui vs Darui**.

Susano'o masih berdiri perkasa, monster chakra bertinggi 10 meter lebih itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Darui, Darui meloncat untuk menghindarinya, namun tangan kiri Susano'o berhasil menyapunya tanpa ampun, Darui terhempas ke tebing bebatuan dan terjatuh di sana. Bebatuan itu pun menjatuhi tubuhnya, sampai ia tertimbun dan tak terlihat lagi tubuhnya.

Darui masih belum menyerah, ia muncul dari timbunan bebatuan tadi dan mengeluarkan jutsunya. "Lancer Circus!" serangan petir hitam miliknya terlihat sangat kuat, dan itu mengarah ke tubuh Susano'o Shisui.

"Percuma saja..." petir itu berhasil mengenai sasaran, tapi kelihatannya serangan tersebut malah terserap ke dalam tubuh Susano'o Shisui. Shisui menatap tajam Darui yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, tatapannya begitu menakutkan apalagi dengan darah yang keluar dari matanya, menambah aura kegelapan yang sebelumnya tidak ia miliki sama sekali, AKATSUKI telah membawanya ke dalam kegelapan. Di tempat lain, ketua AKATSUKI tersenyum menyeringai.

"Maafkan aku Darui-san, Amaterasu!"

"Apa?"

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Api hitam itu langsung membakar tubuh Darui . . . dan kejelasan nasibnya masih dipertanyakan ketika Shisui langsung pergi begitu saja.

Shisui bergerak ke tempat di mana Minato berada, ia melewati atap-atap rumah dan menghabisi shinobi yang ia temui di perjalanan, tanpa ampun ia membunuh beberapa shinobi yang cukup kuat. Menghajarnya tanpa belas kasih.

'Pondasi ROOT telah mengajarkanku berbagai hal yang penting, termasuk menghancurkan lawan tanpa ampun, membunuhnya meskipun mereka meminta ampunan, tapi... aku tidak akan pernah membunuh shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha... tidak akan pernah.' Pikir Shisui yang masih mencari-cari keberadaan Minato.

**Tempat pertarungan Minato vs A Raikage dkk**

Disaat yang sama Minato telah bangkit dengan kekuatan yang baru, chakra Kyubi menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Mengendalikanmu cukup mudah, Kyubi."

"Kau tidak perlu mengendalikanku untuk menambah kekuatanmu, jika kau berjalan di jalan yang sama denganku, pasti akan kuberikan kekuatanku kepadamu." Balas Kyubi berbicara pada Minato di alam bawah sadarnya.

Minato bergerak sangat cepat, seolah tidak terlihat oleh kasat mata. Gerakannya mengejutkan A, A terkejut sampai tidak bisa menghindar ketika pukulan dengan memanfaatkan mode sennin mengenai perutnya.

"Ough? Sakit sekali." A terhempas jauh sampai terkena bangunan rumah desa, rumah tersebut runtuh dan menimbunnya. "Raikage-sama!" teriak Samui dan Karui bersamaan, mereka cemas terhadap nasib Raikage, "Tidak akan kumaafkan, kau teme!" teriak Karui sambil membawa pedang andalannya. Belum sampai ke tempat Minato, mereka berdua telah digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan chakra Minato, terlalu keras sampai mereka tak sadarkan diri. Kedua wanita itu tersungkur di tanah dan tak berdaya, tinggal Motoi yang tersisa. Dan seseorang pun telah tiba di tempat tersebut.

"Aku telah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi Hachibi tidak ada."

"Pasti mereka sembunyikan di suatu tempat."

"Kau melawan Raikage? Minato-san?"

"Aku rasa, dia belum kalah.."

"Tinggal satu orang di sana... lebih baik kita bawa dan kita jadikan sandera saja." Ucap Shisui menengahi pembicaraan itu. Ia memikirkan segala macam cara dengan otaknya yang cukup cerdas, namun disamping itu Minato juga jenius jadi dia akan membagi pikirannya dengan Shisui.

"Sandera kah? Dia hanya orang biasa.. kupikir Raikage bisa menjadi opsi terbaik untuk dijadikan sandera.. untuk memancing Hachibi agar mau keluar.."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah aku akan . . ." ucap Minato sambil berjalan ke arah Raikage untuk melihat dia telah sadar atau belum. Namun belum genap berjalan dua langkah, Raikage telah muncul dengan kekuatan penuh, ia bangkit dengan semangat petir Kumogakure.. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghancurkan desaku, desa peninggalan Ayahku serta Raikage-raikage yang terdahulu.."

"Pada dasarnya semua akan lenyap, tanpa terkecuali.. kami hanya menginginkan Hachibi, tidak lebih. Jika kau menyerahkannya, aku pastikan desamu akan aman." Jawab Minato tanpa pikir panjang, tujuannya di sini adalah Hachibi, tapi ketua AKATSUKI memiliki rencana cadangan jika mereka berdua gagal dalam melaksanakan tugas.

"Motoi! Beritahu semuanya agar tetap tinggal di tempatnya dan minta bantuan 5 negara besar, aku akan menghalangi mereka berdua .."

"Baik!" Motoi berlari tergesa-gesa ke tempat evakuasi, namun Shisui yang dari tadi melihatnya tak tinggal diam begitu saja, Sringgg! Hunusan pedang telah ia lancarkan ke punggung Motoi, Shisui membunuh orang itu tanpa ampun.

"Hanya tersisa Raikage."

"Sialan, kau membunuh Motoi! Tidak akan kumaafkan kau!" Raikage bergerak sangat cepat dan memukul wajah Shisui tanpa ampun, Shisui terhempas ke bangunan rumah, tertembus terhempas lagi, sampai 500 meter jauhnya.

"Kuat sekali? Pukulannya.." ucap Shisui yang perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali, jika dia tidak edo tensei, dia pasti sudah meninggal akibat pukulan super tersebut. Shisui terduduk di reruntuhan bangunan, sambil menunggu lukanya sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Aku bisa menyegelnya... tapi dia terlalu jauh, sial!" Raikage dalam mode tercepatnya, berusaha memikirkan segala cara untuk mengalahkan kedua anggota AKATSUKI tersebut.

"Ini seperti apa yang ayah bicarakan dulu."

**Flashback.**

**Raikage berumur 19 tahun, dan ia sudah dipercaya oleh Ayahnya untuk menjadi calon Raikage digenerasi selanjutnya. **

"**A? Ayah ada pertanyaan untukmu..."**

"**Apa itu Ayah?"**

"**Jika kau berada dalam bahaya, apa kau memilih untuk mati demi teman-temanmu.. atau kau ingin menyelamatkan diri bersama teman-temanmu?"**

"**Heee? Tidak ada pilihan lain Ayah?"**

"**Jangan mengada-ngada, ini penting sebagai bekalmu menjadi seorang Raikage di masa depan.."**

"**Tentu saja aku memilih, mengorbankan nyawa untuk teman-temanku.. untuk orang yang harus kulindungi.."**

**Ayah A tersenyum mendengar jawaban dengan ekspresi serius dari anaknya.**

"**Hahahaha"**

**Flashback End.**

'Sekarang aku berada di posisi ayah dulu, tapi ini berbeda, aku hanya melawan dua orang saja... sedangkan Ayah harus melawan 10000 prajurit selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa beristirahat, bagiku ini hanyalah masalah kecil, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud, yang kumaksud adalah melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, warga desa telah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, jika kubiarkan mereka menerobos masuk, aku yakin ketua AKATSUKI akan mengendalikan mereka secara membabi buta dan membunuh para warga desa yang tak berdosa, anak-anak, wanita, akan menjadi korbannya... untuk itulah aku bertarung... aku sudah mengerti maksudmu, Ayah.."

A masih mengepal tangannya erat-erat, dan bersiap untuk menyerang Minato. 'Seharusnya aku meminta bantuan dari kelima negara besar disaat-saat seperti ini,' pikir A berkeluh kesah, dan ia pun dengan kecepatan tinggi telah bergerak menuju Minato yang menjadi target keduanya.

"Di mana pun kau berada! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghirup udara dengan bebas, dasar AKATSUKI brengsek! Lariat!"

Duarrrr!

Minato terkena serangan tersebut, ia terpental sangat jauh, akan tetapi tubuhnya kembali lagi seperti semula, perlahan namun pasti. "Aku harusnya menyegelnya," Raikage mengeluarkan kertas dan gulungan putih dengan jutsu pemanggil benda.

Tapi usahanya menemui kegagalan, ketika Shisui menendang kepalanya dari belakang. Tendangan itu belum terjadi.. Raikage bisa menghindar dengan cepat dan mencekik leher Shisui sampai ia terjatuh ke tanah.. "Kecepatan level 5 adalah batas maximumku, selama 5 tahun terakhir aku terus mengasahnya... kecepatan ini melebihi kecepatan teleportasi milik Minato."

"Susano'o!"

Dengan cekatan, Shisui mengeluarkan monster hijaunya, dan membuat Raikage menjauh dari tubuhnya. Minato belum pulih 100% dan itu memudahkan Raikage untuk menyerang Shisui. "Bukan hanya kecepatan yang aku asah, tapi kekuatan tubuhku juga!"

Kecepatan menakjubkan kembali diperlihatkan Raikage..

Pukulan berdaya besar itu mengenai tubuh Susano'o Shisui, dan alhasil.

Krtttkk Krtkkk Krtkkk

Wajah Shisui menunjukkan kalau dia tidak percaya bahwa cangkang Susano'o terkuat miliknya bisa dihancurkan dengan sekali pukul. "Mustahil."

Susano'o tersebut lenyap, dan Raikage memukul wajah Shisui tanpa ampun untuk sekali lagi, Shisui terhempas ke rumah-rumah yang runtuh, dan Raikage telah berada di dekatnya untuk menyegel tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menyegelmu, Shisui."

Shisui tertunduk, segala kekuatannya telah lenyap, dan di dalam hati ia bersyukur. "Akhirnya aku bisa disegel, terima ka-"

Kata-kata Minato sebelum pertarungan. _Ketua AKATSUKI memiliki rencana cadangan jika kita gagal membawa Hachibi._

"Sudah cukup... Kau terlalu lama Uchiha Shisui.." Shisui terperanga ketika melihat seorang berjubah AKATSUKI datang menyelamatkannya supaya tidak disegel. Slllppp Slppp

"Tangannya menembus tubuhku? Ougghh?" Raikage tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita, rasa sakit tersebut teramat dalam sampai akhirnya... darah keluar mengucur dari mulutnya, "Uhuk Uhuk! Siapa kau?"

Namun pertany aan Raikage hanya dijawab dengan senyuman membunuh.

'_Apa aku akan mati di desaku sendiri? Berkorban untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi..'_

Sebuah tangan berselimut api amaterasu menyerang tubuh Raikage dari belakang. Pria misterius bermata sharingan itu menyeringai dengan ancaman yang mengerikan.

To be continue

Chapter 32 END

Note Author: Apakah para reader penasaran? Jika jawabannya iya.. maka impian saya membuat orang-orang penasaran telah terwujud wkwk. Soalnya, dulu waktu saya baca manga Naruto dari MK, saya selalu penasaran, siapa sih ketua AKATSUKI? Ada yang bilang Minato, Madara, Hokage pertama.. berbagai spekulasi bermunculan, sekarang sudah enggak penasaran karena semua pertanyaan itu telah terjawab HAHA..

Saya juga masih penasaran di anime serial One Piece.. tentang nama D di One Piece /Lo kok melenceng ke one piece? Haha/abaikan...

Dan sekarang saya puas.. bisa membuat para reader penasaran.. xD

Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu...

RIP Raikage... :(

Terima kasih telah membaca chapter 32, sempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview chapter ini...

Jika review kalian panjang, akan saya jawab melalui pm.. baiklah sampai jumpa sabtu depan.

Jaaa!


	33. Chapter 33 (Pasukan Elite Konoha)

**Chapter 33 Up!**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

Kata-kata Minato sebelum pertarungan. _Ketua AKATSUKI memiliki rencana cadangan jika kita gagal membawa Hachibi._

"Sudah cukup... Kau terlalu lama Uchiha Shisui.." Shisui terperanga ketika melihat seorang berjubah AKATSUKI datang menyelamatkannya supaya tidak disegel. Slllppp Slppp

"Tangannya menembus tubuhku? Ougghh?" Raikage tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita, rasa sakit tersebut teramat dalam sampai akhirnya... darah keluar mengucur dari mulutnya, "Uhuk Uhuk! Siapa kau?"

Namun pertanyaan Raikage hanya dijawab dengan senyuman membunuh.

'_Apa aku akan mati di desaku sendiri? Berkorban untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi..'_

Sebuah tangan berselimut api amaterasu menyerang tubuh Raikage dari belakang. Pria misterius bermata sharingan itu menyeringai dengan ancaman yang mengerikan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre – Family, Adv, Mistery

Power of White © Yoshino Tada

Power of White ..

Chapter 33

Pasukan Elite Konoha

Cerita ini terus berlanjut!

Hembusan angin yang membawa debu-debu bekas reruntuhan rumah terus tertiup ke selatan, tangan berselimut Amaterasu telah lenyap meninggalkan darah anyir dan semburat senyum mengerikan dari penggunanya. Uchiha Shisui yang terduduk lemah karena akan disegel Raikage hanya terdiam menyaksikan pria yang memakai jubah AKATSUKI itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shisui gemetaran.

"Tidak perlu takut, kita berada di pihak yang sama, dan namaku Indera."

"Indera? Mustahil." Seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan itu, Shisui terperanga. Ia berpikir tidak mungkin Indera leluhur pertama klan Uchiha bisa berada di hadapan matanya, sosok hebat itu telah tewas ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana anda bisa hidup kembali?"

"Pertanyaan yang tidak sopan nak. Sepertinya kau harus belajar tata krama dahulu terhadap leluhurmu ini, dan mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi aku akan menjelaskannya. Edo Tense? Seseorang telah menemukan fosilku di daerah batu ukiran tangan klan Uchiha. aku tidak tahu siapa yang menemukannya, tapi orang itulah yang hanya bisa membuatku tunduk. Oleh karena itulah aku mengikuti perintahnya."

Shisui yang masih duduk di tanah mencoba berdiri lagi, ia menunjukkan betapa hormatnya dia pada sang leluhur terdahulu. "Jadi? Ini rencana cadangannya?"

Indera mengangguk. "Bukankah incaran kita adalah ekor 8?" tanya Minato mendekati mereka berdua.

"Perubahan rencana. Kita akan kembali ke markas" perintah Indera, Minato dan Shisui mengangguk, lalu mereka menghilang menyisakan kerusakan parah di desa Kumogakure. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang berkacamata gelap dengan gaya rapnya menginjakkan kaki ke desa setelah berlatih di pulau bergerak. Betapa terkejutnya Bee ketika desanya luluh lantah.

"S-siapa yang m-melakukan s-semua ini?"

"Ini parah sekali, Bee. Sepertinya baru saja terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran di sini."

"Kita tidak tahu, semua ini terjadi begitu saja.." Bee sangat marah, ia mengepal erat tangan kuatnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu "Siapapun yang melakukannya, tidak akan pernah kumaafkan.."

"Bee? Aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra Raikage dan Darui" ucap monster berekor delapan dari dalam perut Bee, dengan metode kebatinan yang mereka miliki, mereka seperti terhubung.

"Kau benar? apa jangan-jangan?" Dan sesegera mungkin Bee berlari untuk memastikan bahwa Raikage, Darui dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

**Markas AKATSUKI.**

Pemimpin AKATSUKI masih duduk di singgasananya, anggotanya telah berkumpul di depannya untuk menunggu perintah yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. "Jadi? Ekor 8 belum tertangkap kah?" ucap pria misterius itu tenang. Dan mereka yang mendengar suaranya hanya bisa diam saja, termasuk Indera dan Madara. Kini telah berkumpul tujuh anggota AKATSUKI yang terpilih orang itu. Diantaranya ialah Minato, Shisui, Madara, Indera, Ashura, Orochimaru, dan Hashirama. Mereka semua mengenakan jubah AKATSUKI, dan masing-masing anggota tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan kekuatan militer suatu negara, benar-benar mengerikan.

"Baiklah, kita anggap Kumogakure sedang beruntung, dan misi kalian selanjutnya ialah, kuberi waktu tujuh hari untuk melenyapkan Konoha, dan culik Hokage keenam, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siapa yang akan ke sana?" tanya Uchiha Madara sopan.

"Mungkin tiga orang saja sudah cukup, berhubung Minato, Shisui, dan Indera telah melaksanakan misi sebelumnya maka Hashirama, Ashura dan Madara. Kalian aku tugaskan untuk menghancurkan Konoha.."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Akan tetapi dua diantara mereka terlihat meronta agar terbebas dari belenggu Edo tense ini. "Sial, siapa orang itu? Dia memiliki daya ikat yang luar biasa, bahkan kekuatanku tidak bisa memaksakan untuk lepas dari jutsu terkutuk ini.." pikir Hashirama.

Ashura dengan tenang melihat topeng putih yang terpasang di mukanya, namun ia belum bisa memastikan siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu. "Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih kuat dari nenek, tapi apakah dia?"

Uchiha Madara malah antusias dengan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya, karena ini menyangkut 'Misi balas dendam' dan mereka bertiga keluar dari markas AKATSUKI untuk segera menuju ke Konoha.

**Konoha.**

Dari kejauhan, seseorang berjubah hitam memasuki gerbang besar Konoha dan disambut oleh penjaga yang berada di pos. "Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama."

"Sudah seminggu aku keluar desa untuk memantau pergerakan AKATSUKI yang baru, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali." Sasuke masih berjalan santai menuju gedung pemerintahan desa untuk melapor kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak menemukan hal yang aneh."

"Jadi begitu? Apakah mereka melakukan pergerakan dengan hati-hati?"

"Mungkin saja." Pembicaraan mereka berada di dalam ruangan Hokage, Naruto duduk dan Sasuke berdiri. Lalu seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu, Shikamaru datang tanpa suara. "Oh kau sudah kembali, Sasuke?"

Dia pun juga menceritakan hal yang sama kepada Shikamaru.

"Hmm, tapi kita harus tetap waspada, sesuatu yang mengerikan bisa saja terjadi secara tidak terduga." Kata Shikamaru memperingati.

"Kau benar." tambah Naruto.

"Tapi kita memiliki pasukan khusus kan? Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya. Naruto menatapnya Sasuke dengan senyuman serius. Ia mengangguk. "Pasukan Elite Konoha, pasukan terkuat di dunia Shinobi, aku yakin mereka tidak akan kalah dengan mudah melawan Organisasi itu, karena merekalah yang terkuat!"

"Jadi? Akhirnya kita menggunakan itu kah?"

Para petinggi desa itu sepakat untuk menurunkan pasukan rahasia mereka. Untuk melacak AKATSUKI dan melindungi desa dari ancaman yang berbahaya. Naruto dan Sasuke telah tiba di suatu tempat yang amat gelap. "Kau menyembunyikan mereka di sini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka hanya mayat hidup. Maaf Sasuke, kakakmu juga kita gunakan untuk melindungi desa."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau berhasil mempelajari Edo tensei selama 3 tahun dengan sempurna hanya untuk memperkuat pertahanan militer desa. Kau sungguh hebat."

"Entah kenapa, kau sekarang suka memujiku ya, Sasuke?"

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar memantul di dinding-dinding bangunan tua itu, beberapa mayat hidup telah terkunci di sel mereka masing-masing. Dan Naruto membukanya satu persatu, dimulai dari mayat pertama hingga terakhir. Setelah semuanya dihidupkan, mereka dikumpulkan di sebuah tanah lapang yang berada di depan bangunan itu, angin berhembus semilir. Dan beberapa dari mereka terlihat tidak terima.

"Aku hidup lagi? Hm?"

"Dewa jasin memberkati, ucapkanlah rasa syukurmu terhadap dewa jasin."

"Sungguh merepotkan.."

"Kenapa? Aku hidup kembali? Edo tense kah?"

Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, dan Sasori telah berdiri menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke. Ketika Itachi melihat Naruto, ia sedikit terkejut karena mata Naruto berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Sharingan kah? Jadi kau bisa menguasainya Naruto?"

"Semuanya berkatmu, Itachi." Jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke? Lama tidak bertemu ya?" ucap Itachi sambil melihat adiknya yang semakin tumbuh dewasa.

"Iya, kau sungguh tidak berubah sama sekali kak."

"Oh ya, jika dilihat-lihat.. sudah berapa tahun sejak aku meninggal?"

"Mungkin 6 tahun.."

"Jadi?"

"Kau sudah menjadi paman untuk Sasuke, Itachi."

"Heh? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Deidara menyela nostalgia mereka. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan! Tapi ada apa kalian berdua sampai repot-repot menghidupkan kami kembali? Hm?" ujarnya sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Benar juga, aku belum menjelaskannya pada kalian. Sasuke tolong jelaskan pada mereka detailnya."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Organisasi AKATSUKI yang kalian huni telah lenyap ketika kalian mati satu persatu, namun 5 tahun kemudian, tepatnya sekarang. AKATSUKI kembali bergerak, mungkin tujuannya untuk meneruskan rencana kalian yang gagal di tengah jalan, namun bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian, anggota mereka masih misterius, tidak ada data satupun mengenai salah satu anggotanya,"

"Jadi kalian menyuruh kami untuk mencari siapa sebenarnya mereka? Dan tujuan mereka, iyakan?" tanya Hidan menyela pembicaraan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Maaf karena telah membangkitkan kalian lagi, tapi aku minta tolong pada kalian, aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian untuk mewujudkan perdamaian yang sesungguhnya. Kemarin, aku mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk, yaitu orang yang kutakuti kembali lagi, dengan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat." Imbuh Naruto menengahi pembicaraan itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Naruto?"

"Jiwa Juubi."

Mereka bertujuh terdiam, dan tidak mau berkata-kata. "Selama 7 tahun, aku melawannya, melawan kegelapan yang terus ia berikan ke dalam tubuhku. Namun setelah itu, aku berhasil menyegelnya, akan tetapi, musuh baru telah muncul dengan kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal, aku yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan jiwa Juubi."

Itachi mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto, semua kejadian itu cukup menakutkan jika dibayangkan, karena itulah demi desaku. Aku akan melakukan tugas ini.." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin melindungi desa dan mewujudkan perdamaian yang sebenarnya, bukan semuanya juga ingin seperti itu?" ucap Itachi sambil menoleh ke wajah teman-temannya.

"Aku ikut.." ucap Nagato. "Jika Itachi-san berbicara begitu, aku akan ikut dengannya," Kakuzu dan Hidan pun mengangguk, sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori sepertinya terlihat berbeda pendapat. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan, Naruto," ujar Sasori.

"Hehhh? Sasori-sama! Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan kebebasan ini! Kita adalah seniman berbakat, seharusnya kita mencari refrensi untuk membuat karya baru selanjutnya! Hm!"

"Seniku hanya untuk membantu orang yang membutuhkan sekarang. Apa senimu hanya untuk meledakkan sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya? Deidara?"

Deidara melipat tangannya. "Tapi kebebasan ini sangat sayang jika dilewatkan."

"Kebebasan katamu? Kau saja tidak pernah menang melawanku." Sasuke malah memprovokasi Deidara dengan kata-kata meledeknya. "Apa kau bilang! Sial kau!"

"Bertarunglah, Deidara. Buktikan kepadaku bahwa senimulah yang terkuat!"

"Hehehe, seniku memang yang terkuat. Baiklah aku akan meledakkan AKATSUKI yang baru itu! Hm!"

"Sudah diputuskan ya? Dan mulai sekarang, kalian akan aku angkat sebagai _Pasukan Elite Konoha_, dengan kapten, Uchiha Itachi."

"Sudah kuduga, Itachi-san lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin." Tanggap Kisame.

"Kau memang cocok menjadi kapten, Itachi!" ujar Deidara.

"Pasukan Edo Tensei yang merambah menjadi Pasukan Elite Konoha kah? Apakah ini hanya bersifat sementara saja?" tanya Hidan.

"Kecintaan terhadap perdamaian yang merupakan kunci masa depan dunia Shinobi, jika kalian tidak berkhianat, kalian bisa hidup kembali, tapi semua itu keputusan kalian. Aku tidak bisa menentukan, yang pasti. Perdamaian ada di tangan kita, jika AKATSUKI menang, dunia berakhir."

"Naruto? Apakah kita bisa menang?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak perlu cemas, kita pasti menang."

Mereka pun membubarkan diri, dan untuk jaga-jaga Naruto memasang sebuah segel di tubuh mereka supaya mereka tidak kabur atau meninggalkan desa. Dan Itachi akhirnya berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan keponakannya.

**Rumah Sasuke.**

Uchiha Shin, memiliki rambut merah seperti ibunya dengan gaya rambut seperti ayahnya, mudah akrab dengan siapapun tapi memiliki tatapan yang dingin. Mata Itachi sudah tidak seperti mata Edo Tensei pada umumnya karena Naruto sudah berhasil menyempurnakan jutsu itu dengan baik. Itachi berjalan memasuki halaman rumah.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku pulang." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu rumah. "Selamat datang kembali." Karin terkejut ketika yang membuka pintu bukan Sasuke namun Itachi. "Itachi-san kan?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke pun masuk dan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Dia istriku kak." Imbuh Sasuke.

"Oh jadi dia istrimu? Cantik."

"Hehe, terima kasih Itachi-san. Tapi kenapa bisa anda ke sini? Padahal kan?" Itachi hanya tersenyum saja sedangkan Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk diam saja. "Karin, ambilkan minuman untuk kakak."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka duduk bersama, dengan meja kecil sebagai pembatas. "Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara, Sasuke."

"Iya, kau benar."

"Jadi apa rencanamu untuk mengalahkan AKATSUKI?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kak. Mereka masih bergerak lamban. Tapi yang sesuatu yang pasti adalah mereka akan mendatangi Naruto."

"Naruto masih menjadi Jinchuriki kah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, teh yang dibuatkan Karin sudah siap dihidangkan dan mereka berbicara serius dari waktu ke waktu. Sampai Shin pulang dari akademi. "Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang." Yang menyambut rupa-rupanya orang yang tidak Shin kenali, "Siapa anda?"

"Yang Sopan Shin, dia kakak ayah, lebih tepatnya Pamanmu."

"Paman? Jadi aku memiliki paman?"

Sasuke terdiam, Itachi tersenyum pada ponakannya. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Ayahmu waktu kecil, Shin."

"Heh? Memangnya Ayah semanja ini ya paman Itachi?" Itachi mengangguk setuju, dan wajah Sasuke memerah. "Ganti baju dulu sana"

"Iya.." ujarnya sembari berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kakak istirahat, besok kita akan melaksanakan misi,"

"Hm, kau juga."

**Pusat Konoha.**

Sakura dan Nasa berjalan bergandengan tangan di tempat keramaian untuk mencari bahan-bahan dapur. Tangan mungin Nasa mengenggam erat tangan halus ibunya, "Bu? Kenapa Ayah selalu sibuk ? padahal kemarin dia bilang akan menemani kita berbelanja." Kata Nasa dengan nada merengek merindukan Ayahnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Nasa yang cemberut.

"Tentu saja Ayahmu kan Hokage, dialah yang mengatur desa ini. Jadi Nasa harus mengerti ya, Ibu juga terkadang merasa kesepian tanpa Ayah, hehe."

"Hehe, ibu sangat mencintai Ayah ya?" Goda putrinya. Wajah Sakura memerah, "Tentu saja, ibu sangat mencintainya, Nasa sendiri?"

"Nasa juga sangat mencintai Ayah hehe."

Mereka masih mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, sampai sore hari tidak ada yang menyangka mereka akan dibuntuti sekawanan bandit dari luar desa. "Eh? Ada wanita cantik sekali di sini.."

Di gang sempit itulah, mereka berdua terjebak diantara enam laki-laki yang menakutkan. "Siapa kalian!" teriak Nasa marah-marah.

"Hoi, anak kecil? Berani-beraninya kau?"

Seorang pria berbadan kekar menghampiri mereka berdua, berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tatapan mesum yang sangat menjijikkan. Tangannya hampir menyentuh tangan halus Sakura, sampai Naruto datang dari atas dan menendang kepala pria besar itu.

"Siapa yang berani menganggu istri dan anak Hokage?" bentak Naruto penuh amarah.

"Mereka keluarga Hokage!?"

"Maafkan kami, Hokage-sama!"

Enam orang itu langsung bersujud dihadapan Naruto dan meminta ampun, Naruto pun mendekati mereka, "Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki kalian di desa ini, jika aku melihat wajah kalian lagi.. tidak ada ampun lagi."

"Ayah kau keren sekali!" puji Nasa sambil berlari ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nasa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum, begitu juga Nasa. "Ayo kita pulang."

**Malam hari, Hutan.**

Dedaunan pohon berjatuhan terkena tiupan angin, di bawah pohon yang rindang duduk Uchiha Madara ditemani Senju Hashirama. Mereka bersandar di dinding pohon itu, sambil menghela napasnya. Sedangkan Ashura berdiri bertumpu pada pohon di sebelah pohon tersebut.

"Ini aneh, Madara."

"Kenapa, Hashirama?"

"Aku tidak bisa melepas segel Edo Tensei ini, apa kau tau penyebabnya?" tanya Hashirama bingung, Madara tak memandang Hashirama, ia hanya melihat lurus ke depan dan menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama.

"Jelas saja, orang itu memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Dia bisa mengendalikan kita dengan mudah."

"Jangan-jangan, kau!"

Madara mengangguk, "Iya, aku kalah telak dengannya, dihadapannya Edo tensei hanyalah sampah, ia bisa melukai tubuh Edo tensei ini." Hashirama tercengang, Madara yang merupakan lawan sepadan untuknya, telah kalah telak dengan orang itu. Ashura mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi dia masih diam saja. Laki-laki memakai ikat kepala putih itu melipat tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Madara?" ucap Ashura, yang telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa kau berniat membantu orang itu?"

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Hashirama, yang telah mengerti tentang Ashura, yang merupakan leluhur klan Senju dan Uzumaki. "Karena aku yakin, jika Hashirama tidak menginginkan ini semua, dia mencintai perdamaian yang nyata. Tapi untukmu aku tidak begitu yakin, apa kau ingin mengikuti jejak pemimpin itu?"

Madara masih termenung melihat tanah gersang di malam hari, api ungun yang berada tak jauh darinya semakin redup seiring dengan habisnya kayu bakar. Angin malam sepoy-sepoy, dan membuat rambut mereka melayang-melayang. "Aku tidak tahu, tubuhku dikendalikan dengan sangat kuat, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri."

"Kalau kau, bagaimana Hashirama?" tanya Ashura sambil memandang wajah Hashirama.

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan desaku, aku akan berusaha keras agar tidak ke sana." Tiba-tiba Hashirama mengeluarkan chakra luar biasa dari dalam tubuhnya, untuk meruntuhkan segel Edo Tensei. "Ya!" teriaknya.

Ashura mundur beberapa langkah, sedangkan Madara telah menjauh dari Hashirama. Ashura terdiam ketika melihat kekuatan Hashirama yang sebenarnya, "Dia sangat kuat, tapi dia masih belum bisa melampauiku."

"Hashirama?" gumam Madara.

**Markas Akatsuki.**

"Hashirama? Sepertinya dia tidak bisa tunduk terhadapku, tekadnya yang kuat untuk melindungi Konoha, berpengaruh besar dengan kekuatannya sekarang." Ucap laki-laki bertopeng putih yang masih duduk di singgasananya. "Tapi, semuanya tidak akan berubah."

Hashirama masih mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepas segel Edo tensei.

"Ya!"

Seluruh pepohonan tiba-tiba saja ambruk satu persatu, diikuti dengan tanah bergoncang dan mengeluarkan akar tunjang yang besar. Madara masih berdiri di sekitar tempat itu, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghalau debu yang akan masuk ke matanya. Sedangkan Ashura masih diam saja, ia berdiri santai sambil melihat kekuatan Hashirama.

"Masih tidak bisa lepas juga? Yaaa!" teriaknya menggelagar, bumi pun bergetar, dan keseimbangan hutan tersebut menjadi terganggu dan hasilnya hutan baru terbentuk dengan cepat. Semuanya berakhir... tapi Hashirama masih terbelenggu jutsu Edo tensei.

"Hah? Hah? Hah?" Napasnya terengah-engah, denyut jantungnya tidak beraturan, ia mengeluarkan chakra yang cukup banyak untuk melepas segel Edo Tensei. Ashura berjalan mendekati Hashirama yang masih dalam keadaan tidak stabil. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, Hashirama."

"Hah? Hah? Apa maksud anda?"

Ashura tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan membiarkan hari esok terjadi seperti biasanya. 'Ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan? Sebenarnya apa itu' pikir Madara sambil menatap mata biru langit Ashura.

Rumah Hokage, 19:00 pm.

"Selamat makan!" ujar keluarga Uzumaki bersemangat, menikmati masakan Uzumaki Sakura yang memiliki aroma yang lezat, sampai tercium ke seluruh sudut rumah.

"Enak, bu!"

"Iya, kan?"

"Ayah dengar Nasa juga ikut membantu ibu memasak ya?" kata Naruto sambil memakan makanan itu satu demi satu suapan. Nasa mengangguk riang, Sakura mengelus rambutnya yang halus.

"Jadi, Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Baru-baru ini, kau sangat sibuk sekali? Ini pertama kalinya kita makan malam bersama sejak seminggu yang lalu, memang ada masalah?" tanya Sakura mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Naruto masih menikmati makanannya dan berhenti sejenak. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Aku kembali ke tempat kerja dulu, Nasa jangan tidur terlalu malam ya?" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan Nasa.

"Eh? Ayah mau ke mana? Kita baru saja berkumpul.."

"Ada sesuatu yang harus Ayah lakukan Nasa, maafkan Ayah." Pintu rumah telah ia tutup, Sakura yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto pun hanya bisa diam saja. "Ayo Nasa, kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tapi bu?"

"Kau dengar apa kata Ayahkan tadi?"

"Iya..." Nasa mengangguk mengerti, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih duduk terhenyak di sana. Jam berdentik lamban, penerangan lampu cukup terang menerangi Sakura di malam sunyi, ia menundukkan kepalanya pertanda kekecewaan yang dalam.

"Sakit sekali, apa aku menganggunya?" setelah beberapa saat, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya, dia duduk di tepi kasur sembari memegang foto saat pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

**Flashback.**

Pernikahan itu tidak begitu mewah, walaupun demikian itu sangat berkesan bagiku. Disaat dia menikahiku, aku telah mengandung anaknya. Pernikahan itu dihadiri teman-teman, warga desa Konoha, dan para petinggi desa-desa lainnya. Semuanya datang memberi ucapan kepadaku, kepada Naruto juga. Terlebih dia adalah Hokage, banyak perempuan yag cemburu terhadapku tapi aku tidak memperdulikan itu, seberapa besar derajatnya, statusnya, ketampanannya, menurutku ia hanyalah Naruto, teman masa kecilku yang sangat bodoh dan begitu perhatian denganku.

Yang kusukai darinya?

Senyumnya.

Yang kubenci darinya?

Kadang dia tidak memperdulikanku.

Yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya?

'_Apa kau tahu Sakura? Ketika kau melihat bintang di malam hari, kau akan merasa tenang, seberapa besar masalahmu, seberapa besar kau gelisah, saat kau melihat bintang-bintang kau akan dapat menenangkan pikiranmu, karena di sanalah wujud dari senyumanmu sendiri.'_

Baka!

'_Hehe!'_

"Sekarang aku telah menjadi istrinya, tapi kenapa aku merasa kesepian? Kenapa?. Naruto, cepatlah pulang, aku menunggumu."

Naruto memandang langit berbintang di tengah malam melalui jendelanya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang tak pernah berkurang. Secangkir kopi telah dibuatkan Shizune untuk menemani Naruto menangani pekerjaannya. "Terima kasih, Shizune-san."

"Sama-sama, meskipun aku murid Tsunade-sama, tapi aku akan tetapi bertugas di pemerintahan desa ini, jika ada yang kau minta cukup panggil aku saja."

"Iya"

Shizune keluar dari ruangan itu membiarkan sang Hokage bekerja sendirian. "Sudah 5 tahun kah? Aku menjabat gelar Hokage, dan aku rasa Kakashi-sensei harus kuikutkan dalam Pasukan itu, dia cukup hebat dan berkompeten, tapi melihat musuh yang belum diketahui identitasnya, apakah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto telah berada di dalam segel musang ekor sembilan, ia berdiri di hadapan monster oranye itu dengan air yang tenang serta suara tetesan yang muncul entah darimana. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kyubi?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Tentang persiapanmu mengenai Pasukan Elite Konoha, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah benar, aku merasakan chakra yang luar biasa dari arah selatan, satu orang itu bisa mengalahkan 2 orang Pasukan Elite, bahkan bisa lebih. Mungkin ketujuhnya bisa lenyap." Naruto terhenyak disaat itu juga.

"Benar, kekuatan mereka tidak terbayangkan besarnya." Ucap Kyubi lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa kau memberitahu semua ini kepadaku?"

"Tidak tahu, aku pikir apa yang sudah kulakukan ini memanglah benar, tapi aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang semua ini.."

"Apa itu?"

"Bumi akan segera binasa, karena White belum sepenuhnya kalah, memang White sudah kau segel di dalam tubuh terdalammu, tapi dengan kekuatan mereka semua, aku yakin kau akan kalah dan White bisa dibebaskan."

"Jadi? Mereka-"

"Benar, mereka semua mengincarmu, Naruto!"

**Keesokan harinya.**

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Nagato telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto, di ruangannya. "Tugas kalian hanya memantau pergerakan AKATSUKI, jika mereka berniat menghancurkan desa ini hambat mereka dan berikan kami sinyal untuk mengirim bantuan. Karena Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori akan aku tugaskan untuk melindungi desa.

Itachi mengangguk paham. Mereka bertiga pun keluar ruangan Hokage, "Sepertinya semua rencanamu berjalan dengan baik sejauh ini, Naruto? Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa mengendalikan mereka untuk menuruti perintahmu.."

"Aku sedikit memanipulasi mereka dengan mata ini, tapi untuk Itachi, dia sangat spesial. Atas kehendaknya sendiri dia mau melakukan semua perintahku."

"Kau memang Hokage yang hebat, Naruto."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu, ancaman apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhdap kita? Desa ini benar-benar dalam bahaya." Tiba-tiba saja.. "Lapor Hokage-sama!"

"Heh! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu" ujar Shikamaru. Naruto memberikan isyarat dengan tangan kanannya. Shikamaru terdiam. "Kumogakure! Telah diserang dan Raikage A tewas dalam pertempuran!"

"Apa katamu? Tidak mungkin..." Naruto tidak menduga kejadian ini akan terjadi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Apakah desa lain sudah mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya.."

"Baiklah, Shikamaru hubungi semua desa untuk segera melakukan rapat penting."

"Siap!"

"Sudah kuduga, AKATSUKI telah bergerak cepat."

**Gerbang Konoha.**

"Kau akan ikut dengan kami, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke berdiri dan bertumpu di pintu kayu besar itu.

"Hm, aku akan membantu kalian.." ucapnya sambil menatap Itachi dengan mata Rinnengan yang baru saja terlahir.

"Menarik..." senyum Itachi...

Pasukan Elite Konoha mulai bergerak! Pertempuran yang sebenarnya akan segera terjadi!

To be continue

Chapter 33 END.

**Pasukan Elite Konoha. Terdiri dari 7 orang anggota AKATSUKI terdahulu.**

Uchiha Itachi. Rate 73

Hoshigaki Kisame Rate 67

Sasori. Rate 65.

Deidara. Rate 67

Uzumaki Nagato. Rate 73

Kakuzu Rate. 69.

Hidan Rate 55.

Memakai jubah putih dengan awan merah.

**Anggota NEW AKATSUKI.**

Leader ? Rate 100.

Ashura. Rate 93

Indera. Rate 92

Senju Hashirama. Rate 84

Uchiha Madara. Rate 83

Orochimaru. Rate 70

Namikaze Minato. Rate 71

Uchiha Shisui. Rate 70

Rating itu adalah detail mengenai kekuatan mereka dari segi fisik maupun mental, dari bertahan sampai menyerang. Selanjutnya

Hokage keenam Uzumaki Naruto,. Rate ?

See you next Week!

Author Note: Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu, saya terlalu sibuk di RL, bahkan plot Power of White pun sya lupa, jadi harus baca dari chapter 25 dulu XD  
Jika ada salah salah penulisan, tolong dimaklumi ya.. /hiatus 5 bulan xD DAN...

TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA SAMPAI SELESAI, DAN REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA YA! ARIGATO!


	34. Chapter 34 (Itachi & Sasuke vs Madara)

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

**Gerbang Konoha.**

"Kau akan ikut dengan kami, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar di pintu kayu besar itu.

"Hm, aku akan membantu kalian.." ucapnya sambil menatap Itachi dengan mata Rinnengan yang baru saja terlahir.

"Menarik..." senyum Itachi...

"Ayo!"

"!"

Pasukan Elite Konoha mulai bergerak! Pertempuran yang sebenarnya akan segera terjadi!

_Chapter 34 update!_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre – Family, Adv, Mistery, Supernatural.

Power of White © Yoshino Tada

Power of White ..

Chapter 34

Itachi &amp; Sasuke vs Madara

**Sunagakure.**

"Kelihatannya, Naruto sudah mengambil tindakan cepat, pertemuan para Kage selanjutnya akan diadakan di Konoha, hari ini." Gaara memegang kertas yang berisi tentang undangan rapat penting untuk membahas AKATSUKI yang telah menghancurkan desa Kumogakure, di sisi lain Iwagakure, Kirigakure, dan Kumogakure, telah menyutujui adanya undangan rapat itu, namun masih belum ada tanggapan yang jelas dari pihak Kumogakure, karena negara mereka berada di ujung tanduk dan harus mendapat bantuan segera.

**Konoha.**

"Seharusnya, semua pesan telah terkirim, tinggal menunggu kedatangan mereka saja." Kata Shikamaru yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Naruto sedang melamun, ia terus-menerus merasakan kegelisahan dan tekanan batin, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu. 'Apa yang terjadi denganku?' batinnya.

"Shikamaru?"

"Iya?"

"Siapkan semua keperluan rapat, ruangan dan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan nanti."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Shikamaru. Pria berambut seperti nanas itu pun meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto di ruangannya sendirian. 'Gawat, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

**Hutan. **

Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Deidara, dan Kisame telah melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari markas dan info seputar organisasi AKATSUKI yang baru, dipimpin Itachi mereka berempat berjalan dengan santai.

"Kenapa kita hanya berjalan? Ayo kita naik burung seniku," ujar Deidara merasa jengkel.

"Misi kita hanya memantau mereka saja, tidak lebih. Lebih baik kita berjalan dan menyembunyikan keberadaan kita, jika kita memakai burung-burungmu, kita akan mudah ketahuan, bersabarlah sedikit." Tanggap Itachi tenang. Deidara hanya bisa mendengus kesal, setidaknya mereka memiliki anggota yang kuat. Dari kejauhan, Ashura merasakan keberadaan Pasukan Elite Konoha. Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika aura chakra mengerikan berhasil menjangkau mereka berlima.

"Mustahil..." keringat gelisah mulai menyelimuti tubuh Itachi, tangannya terasa lemas, begitu juga tubuhnya. Aura mengerikan itu hanya bisa dirasakan Itachi, karena dia bisa mendeteksi chakra musuh dari kejuhan tapi ini... "Terlalu mengerikan, chakra siapa ini?"

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Nagato ikut larut dalam kepanikan Itachi.

"Semuanya menghindar!" Sasuke, Nagato, Kisame, dan Deidara meloncat bersamaan, ketika sebuah bola api raksaksa menghujam mereka dari atas langit.

DUARRRRRRR!

Daratan yang berada di sekitar tempat itu hancur luluh lantah akibat hantaman api besar tersebut, pepohonan juga banyak yang terbakar, termasuk daun-daun hijau. Mereka berlima telah bersembunyi di tempat masing-masing, Itachi di atas pohon, Sasuke di belakang pohon, Deidara melakukan jutsu dan menaiki burung putih miliknya, Kisame berada di ruang lingkup jutsu air sedangkan Nagato juga bersembunyi di balik pohon. Setelah debu hasil api besar itu lenyap, datang seseorang yang meloncat ke kawah yang telah terbentuk akibat jutsunya.

"Dia kan? "

"Mustahil..."

"Uchiha Madara?" ujar Itachi tak percaya.

"Ayo keluarlah, tikus-tikus kecil, aku ingin bermain-main dengan kalian..." teriak Uchiha Madara dengan gelak tawanya, seseorang Uchiha yang gila dengan pertarungan. Lalu di belakangnya berjalan dengan pelan seorang pria berambut panjang lurus. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru Madara, Sial! Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri..!"

"Haha, ayo bersenang-senang Hashirama!"

"Kalian berdua terlalu santai, pertarungan yang sebenarnya adalah menganalisa setiap gerakan, dan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.." lalu diikuti pria bermata biru langit yang chakranya sampai ditakuti oleh Uchiha Itachi. "Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, dan... siapa orang yang sangat kuat itu?" pikir Itachi. Sasuke masih mengamati mereka bertiga, namun tindakan ceroboh dilakukan Deidara.

"Haha, kena kalian! Katsu!" burung besar yang memiliki leher 30 centimeter telah terjun bebas, terbang melewati hembusan angin yang berlawanan untuk menuju ke tempat mereka bertiga.

DUARRRR!

Ledakan yang hebat, gemuruhnya sampai terdengar sampai radius 2 kilometer, tiupan angin yang kencang mengakibatkan pohon-pohon hampir jatuh, dan daunnya berterbangan ke mana-mana, di samping itu, Itachi dan lainnya mencoba mencari perlindungan di segala tempat yang dinilai aman untuk berlindung.

WHUSHHH!

Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato dan Kisame masih bersembunyi di tempatnya masing-masing sedangkan Deidara masih terbang menggunakan hewan putih berupa burung dengan kepala aneh, Deidara terkikih nista, mulut yang berada di telapak tangannya terus menerus menjulurkan lidahnya. "Seniku berhasil meledakkan mereka! hm" ucapnya dengan dihiasi gelak tawa.

Akan tetapi semua itu diluar perhitungannya, dia terlalu meremehkan kekuatan pendiri Konoha, Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama. "Jutsu yang unik, walaupun ledakan itu cukup mengejutkanku tadi, tapi sepertinya kami berada di level yang berbeda denganmu nak." Madara dan Hashirama masih berdiri kokoh di hamparan tanah yang telah terbentuk kawah hasil ledakan itu, namun pohon-pohonnya masih berdiri dengan tegap walau daunnya telah hangus terkena semburan api dari ledakan tersebut, senyuman legenda itu mengejutkan Pasukan Elite Konoha, terutama Deidara.

"Mustahil, seharusnya ledakan itu mengenai mereka." Pungkas Deidara panik.

"Ledakanmu memang mengenai tubuh kami, tapi ledakan itu terlalu lemah untuk melukai tubuh kami, sebaiknya kau berlatih lagi." Balas Madara meremehkan, Ashura yang terkena serangan Deidara tidak merasakan dampak apapun, dia masih santai seperti sebelumnya. Mata biru langitnya tidak menatap ke atas, melainkan lurus ke depan.

"Mereka berdua terlihat tidak terluka, namun ledakan itu telah membuat tubuh mereka tergores sedikit, akan tetapi orang itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun." Sasuke sedari tadi mengamati mereka bertiga, termasuk orang misterius yang berdiri di belakang Madara dan Hashirama.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu?" lanjutnya.

"Dengan jarak seperti ini, seharusnya aku bisa melancarkan serangan kejut.." ujar Kisame yang telah mempersiapkan jutsunya dari perlindangan angin ya telah ia buat. Tangan birunya ia letakkan ke tanah. "Jutsu Air: Serangan ikan Hiu!" ikan-ikan hiu terlihat berenang menyelusuri tanah yang telah bercampur chakra air, hiu-hiu itu mengincar Madara dan Hashirama.

Mereka berdua meloncat karena menyadari hal itu, namun hiu-hiu itu juga mengejar mereka. "Hm, jutsu air kah? Memanipulasi air dan mengubah bentuknya menjadi hewan buas. Menarik." Namun Hashirama telah menjawab serangan itu dengan cepat, dengan mengeluarkan akar-akar tunjang yang menyerap chakra air itu ke dalamnya.

"Dia menyerap chakra airku?" Hashirama langsung berlari cepat menuju Kisame, Kisama lengah. Tangannya masih ia letakkan ke tanah untuk mengontrol chakra barusan, Hashirama telah bersiap memukul wajah Kisame dengan pukulan terkuatnya. "Yahhh!" Kisame masih membatu. Melihat itu, Nagato tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia mencoba menolong Kisame dengan mengeluarkan Kuchiyose yang berwujud panda.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Pukulan maut itu menghantam tubuh panda tersebut. Namun kerasnya pertahanan panda itu tidak bisa menghentikan pukulan dewa Shinobi, tubuh panda itu mulai mengalami keretakan, dan akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Bugh! (Suara menghilangnya hewan Kuchiyose)

Nagato dan Kisame lolos dari pukulan maut Hashirama, Deidara yang masih terbang telah diintai oleh Madara dari belakang, "Terlalu lambat!" teriak Madara sebelum memukul Deidara yang berbalik ke belakang karena mendengarkan suaranya.

Dash! (Suara pukulan keras)

Pukulan itu tersemat di pipi Deidara, Deidara melesat kencang ke tanah dengan hantaman yang sangat keras. Duarr! Deidara hampir tak bisa bergerak akibat satu pukulan tersebut. Itachi masih bersembunyi di antara pepohonan yang ada di atas, mengamati pertarungan itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kekuatan mereka, jauh dari perkiraanku." Tuturnya sambil melihat pertarungan yang berat sebelah. 'Tapi aku harus membuat keputusan sekarang, melawan mereka atau kembali membawa musuh yang memiliki potensi untuk menghancurkan desa.' Lalu Itachi menoleh ke arah persembunyian Sasuke, "Dimana Sasuke?" ternyata Sasuke telah maju ke medan pertempuran. Karena melihat Madara lengah, Sasuke mengambil inisiatih menyerang. Madara telah mendarat di daratan, ketika itulah Sasuke menyerangnya dari belakang menggunakan pedang miliknya.

Ssss!

"Menyerang tanpa suara kah?" Madara menghindar, dan berbalik dengan sangat cepat. "Jurus api: Teknik Bola Api!" Madara mengeluarkan api dengan jangkauan luas padahal ia hanya berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Sehingga mustahil Sasuke bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Inilah yang kuincar! Itachi!"

"Yokaii!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jubah jurus andalannya, Susano'o untuk menghalangi api itu, sedangkan Itachi telah berada di dekat Madara yang masih dalam kuda-kuda menggunakan jutsu api. Itachi mempersiapkan pedang yang telah terselimut api amaterasu. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memukul Madara dengan satu pukulan, dua pukulan secara berturut-turut dan menusuknya dengan pedang api amaterasu.

"Kombinasi Uchiha telah meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan, Uchiha Madara? Yang benar saja" ungkap Hashirama terkejut, Ashura masih dalam suasana santainya.

"Kau terlalu lengah, paman!" teriak Kisame yang sudah dalam mode bertarung, berulangkali ia menebaskan pedang Samehada miliknya ke Hashirama, tapi Hashirama selalu menghindar dengan sigap, dan mengakhirinya dengan pukulan maut. Mengalirkan energy alam ke dalam kepalan tangannya yang kuat.

Dash!

"Sial, tidak ada celah sama sekali." Ujar Kisame kesal, Nagato yang berada dekat dengan Kisame mencoba sesuatu. Nagato mengeluarkan roket-roket kecil dari dalam lengan bajunya, roket-roket kecil itu meluncur ke tempat Hashirama berdiri. Hashirama tidak menghindar sama sekali, ia hanya membentengi dirinya dengan akar-akar tunjang yang terbentuk dari dalam tanah.

Duarr!

Ledakan maut itu tidak bisa menghancurkan pertahanan kayu milik Hashirama, namun Nagato memanfaatkan kepulan asap tersebut untuk menyerangnya secara diam-diam. Batang karbon hitam telah ia genggam, bersamaan dengan itu ia mengincar perut Hashirama.

Dari belakang Nagato mengincarnya, "Rasakan ini!" Hashirama menoleh, tapi reflectnya terlalu cepat. Ia bisa menghindar sambil mengeluarkan akar tunjang dengan ujung runcing ke tubuh Nagato. Melihat serangan kilat itu, Nagato merubah tubuhnya ke mode bertahan, tangan kirinya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kerangka unik yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran bercabang.

Batang kayu runcing itu tertahan di dalam lingkaran itu, dan Nagato mengeluarkan tangan keduanya di bawah ketiaknya. Tangan kedua itu langsung mencekik leher Hashirama, dan tangan ketiga muncul dari punggung Nagato, tangan itu berubah menjadi gergaji lingkaran mini dengan putaran cepat.

'Aku terpojok? Bagus Shinobi muda, dengan begini dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikanku lagi' pikir Hashirama yang telah pasrah terkena serangan mengerikan itu. Akan tetapi Ashura yang tadi diam saja, akhirnya turun tangan. Ashura bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dan mematahkan tangan robot Nagato, tangan itu terlempar ke tanah, gergaji bulatnya masih berputar dan menghasilkan ledakan kecil.

Duar!

Hashirama terhindar dari maut, dan Nagato mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, Ashura masih memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tajam. "Gerakannya cepat sekali, saking cepatnya aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ia gunakan untuk mematahkan semua tanganku" tangan Nagato buntung semuanya, kedua tangan pokoknya telah dipatahkan oleh Ashura dengan kecepatan dan serangan yang halus namun sangat mengerikan. Apalagi mata biru langit itu mengingatkan orang-orang yang melihatnya kepada seseorang yang telah lama hilang, benar dia mirip sekali dengan Uzumaki Naruto, tapi dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Di tempat yang sangat jauh, ketua AKATSUKI mengasumsikan sesuatu. "Hanya beberapa persen kekuatan saja yang aku keluarkan untuk melawan mereka berlima, akan tetapi mereka sudah terlihat kewalahan, baiklah. Waktunya untuk sedikit serius." Sosok misterius itu membuat handseal, dan ketika itu juga, Madara dan Hashirama telah dikendalikan sepenuhnya, namun masih bisa berbicara seperti biasa.

Madara masih bertarung dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, pertarungan yang sangat sengit. Itachi bersiap menghunuskan pedang amaterasunya pada tubuh Madara. "Kombinasi yang hebat, Uchiha muda... tapi! Susano'o!" Monster biru menyala muncul tiba-tiba disertai tiupan angin seperti beliung diantara mereka berdua akibatnya Itachi dan Sasuke terhempas, Sasuke terseret di tanah lalu ia mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan badannya agar tidak terjatuh. Itachi juga demikian, ia berusaha supaya tidak terjatuh untuk menghindari rasa sakit yang tidak perlu.

'Susano'o kah? Edo tensei yang diciptakan Naruto memang istimewa. Tubuh Edo Tensei ini bisa merasakan rasa sakit, sehingga penggunanya dapat mati untuk kedua kalinya, oleh sebab itu aku tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil suatu tindakan,' Itachi masih memperhatikan lurus ke depan, dimana Susano'o berwajah dua milik Madara berdiri tegap dan kokoh, mata sharingan bertomoe tiga milik Itachi terus melihat kekuatan biru tersebut.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Uchiha muda!" teriak Madara menggila. Tangan besar Susano'o itu telah menggenggam erat sebuah pedang biru yang tidak ada gagangnya, ia hantamkan pedang itu ke tanah, menghasilkan daya ledak besar, dan bumi serasa terbelah menjadi dua, Sasuke yang menyadari serangan itu menuju ke arahnya telah mengambil pergerakan cepat untuk segera menghindar. "Dia terlalu meremehkanku, Susano'oku tidaklah lemah!" Sasuke membangkitkan Susano'o tahap akhir yang bisa membuatnya terban seperti burung yang melayang-layang. Melihat itu Madara semakin tergugah seleranya untuk bertarung, Madara juga mengeluarkan Susano'o tahap akhir.

"Kita lihat, Susano'o siapa yang akan menang!" seru Madara, Sasuke telah melayang di langit, pedang ia codongkan ke depan dengan dalih untuk menusukkan ujungnya ke Susano'o Madara, dengan memanfaatkan berat gravitasi dan berat Susano'o itu sendiri, tidak lupa ia menambahkan sebuah serangan kejut di akhir nanti.

"Sasuke?" ucap Itachi yang masih berdiri menanti benturan mereka berdua.

"Menarik sekali!" Madara tidak gentar sedikit pun, ia mengamati pergerakan Sasuke dan bersiap menerima serangannya dengan mengandalkan dua pedang yang telah tergenggam di tangan besar Susano'o.

"Yah !"

Wushhhhh, DUARRR!

Benturan dahsyat itu adalah awal dari pertempuran yang sangat panjang.

**Konoha.**

Gaara adalah Kage pertama yang tiba di desa Konoha, ia disambut hangat oleh Jonin setempat dan mempersilahkan tamu penting itu untuk beristirahat di hotel yang telah sengaja dipesan untuk para Kage yang akan datang. "Desa ini tidak berubah sama sekali ya?" ucap Gaara sambil duduk di tepi jendela, dan menyaksikan suasana pedesaan Konoha, yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat kurang lebih 10 tahun. Sejak dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto di ujian Chunin.

"Kau sedang bernostalgia, Gaara?" tanya Kankuro yang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok dekat Gaara. "Iya, di tempat itulah untuk pertama kalinya kita bertemu, namun disaat itu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Hahahaha, kau benar. aku juga tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya, pandanganku hanya tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke waktu itu."

"Hmm, tapi aku penasaran. Dimana Sasuke sekarang?" lanjut Kankuro yang hanya didengar oleh Gaara. Pria berambut merah tua itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan bersiap-siap ke tempat rapat. Sebelum para Kage yang lainnya datang. "Ayo, kita harus segera bergegas, panggil Temari-nee san."

"Seharusnya, kau yang berkunjung ke rumahnya, Gaara."

"Hmm, kau benar."

**Rumah Shikamaru. **

"Temari?"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah, adikmu, Gaara berada di sini? Kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Shikamaru yang mampir pulang sebentar untuk menemui istrinya, yang sedang terlihat sibuk merajut sesuatu. "Dia adikku, seharusnya dialah yang mampir ke sini.."

"Benar juga."

Shikadai pulang, anak pertama dari pasangan Shikamaru dan Temari. Anak yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu masih berumur 4 tahun seumuran dengan Nasa dan Shin. "Tadaima!" ucapnya pelan.

"Okaeri." Sambut ibunya.

"Ayah ibu? paman Gaara dan paman Kankuro datang."

"Beri salam pada pamanmu dengan benar, Shikadai! Dia Kazekage! Bodoh!" teriak Temari lantang karena melihat anaknya yang tak ada sopan santun sama sekali terhadap pamannya. Gaara dan Kankuro hanya senyum-senyum aneh, Shika pun meminta maaf dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Baru saja sampai?" tanya Temari sambil mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Iya, Shikadai sudah tumbuh besar ya?"

"Memang, tapi dia benar-benar mirip Ayahnya."

Shikamaru yang tak sengaja lewat pun hanya bisa cemberut. "Aku dengar lho, Oh ya untuk Kazekage-san, rapat akan diadakan pukul 12:00 siang, jadi setengah jam dari sekarang."

"Baiklah, Shikamaru." Mereka bertiga pun menikmati ngobrol santai yang jarang dilakukan, karena kesibukan masing-masing. Shikamaru bergegas ke kantor untuk mempersiapkan segalanya untuk rapat nanti.

**Gerbang Konoha.**

Datang Mizukage ditemani oleh Ao dan Chojiro. Mereka disambut baik oleh Jonin dan dibimbing ke penginapan untuk segera bersiap-siap ke tempat rapat yang akan diadakan di ruangan khusus di dalam salah satu pahatan patung Hokage. Diikuti oleh Tsuchikage yang berada di belakang sendiri, namun perwakilan Kumogakure masih diragukan kedatangannya. Hokage juga memaklumi hal tersebut, karena itulah dirinya mengumpulkan para Kage untuk rapat membahas kehancuran Kumo dan pergerakan yang dibuat oleh AKATSUKI baru.

**Jam 12:00 pm. Ruangan khusus rapat, yang terletak di dalam pahatan patung Minato.**

Ruangan itu memiliki ventilasi udara yang selalu menyaring udara segar untuk masuk, dan membuang udara kotor untuk keluar. Kursi yang tersedia di dalam ruangan itu berjumlah 5 kursi, pengawal dari desa-desa perwakilan tidak diperbolehkan duduk, mereka berlima dibatasi sebuah meja bundar yang cukup lebar. Dengan caping-caping yang mereka letakkan di sisih samping yang sekiranya terdapat ruang untuk meletakkan benda itu.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, terima kasih telah menghadiri rapat penting ini, para Kage yang terhormat." Sambut Naruto dengan sopan santunnya, layaknya seorang pria dewasa yang telah mengerti akan seluk beluk tata krama dan pemerintahan dunia Shinobi.

Dan diantara kursi-kursi itu, hanya satu yang masih kosong yakni kursi Raikage. "Sepertinya Raikage tidak bisa datang ya?" ucap Mizukage mengawali pembicaraan setelah sambutan Naruto baru saja.

"Raikage telah wafat... setelah rapat selesai, aku pikir kita harus ke sana untuk melihat keadaan desa Kumo." Pungkas Tsuchikage. Gaara menyahut tanggapan itu. "Kita masih tidak tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua kehancuran itu, jadi kita harus waspada." Tambah Gaara tegas.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara, saat ini dunia Shinobi tidak stabil, Kumogakure telah hancur, kita tidak bisa bergerak seenaknya untuk pergi ke sana, karena desa kita juga membutuhkan perlindungan, siapa tahu ketika kita lengah, kehancuran yang sama akan kita alami sepeti kehancuran Kumo. Aku pikir mengutus wakil untuk ke sana adalah hal yang tepat." Kata Naruto dengan pemikiran yang kritis. Semua kage menyetujui hal itu, dan sekarang waktunya untuk membahas pokok permasalahan.

"Pada pertemuan kali ini, ada dua pokok inti permasalahan yang kita hadapi. Pertama, kita harus mengumpulkan dana yang cukup besar untuk membantu Kumogakure untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan dan yang kedua..." sebelum melengkapi perkataannya, Tsuchikage menyela pembicaraan Naruto.

"Sebentar.."

"Anda tidak sopan, Tsuchikage-dono." Ujar Mizukage menegur kelakuan Tsuchikage.

"Biarkan saja, Mizukage. Ada apa Tsuchikage? Apakah anda keberatan dengan mengumpulkan dana untuk membantu Kumogakure?"

"Iya, karena desa kami berada dalam kondisi ekonomi yang tidak stabil. Maka dari itu aku pikir masih terlalu dini untuk memberi bantuan pada Kumogakure, terlebih rakyatku juga membutuhkan bahan-bahan pangan dan sebagainya." Kata Tsuchikage berterus terang, dan semua orang terlihat berpikir. Termasuk Naruto. Lalu Shikamaru mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang krisis ekonomi yang sedang dihadapi Iwagakure.

"Boleh saya mengemukakan pendapat ?"

Naruto mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk berbicara mengenai pendapatnya. "Jika yang terjadi memang demikian, aku pikir. Iwagakure tidak harus menyumbangkan dana atau bahan-bahan pangan untuk Kumogakure, terlebih lagi Iwa memiliki perhutanan luas, yang bisa dimanfaatkan kayu-kayunya, atau mungkin tenaga manusia juga bisa digunakan untuk membangun kembali rumah-rumah Kumogakure yang hancur... banyak yang bisa kita manfaatkan untuk membantu mereka, contohnya hal-hal yang terdapat di sekitar kita bisa kita manfaatkan.. mungkin itu saja pendapat saya, terima kasih." Shikamaru berhenti berbicara, dan kata-katanya masih dikelola di otak para Kage semua.

Menurut mereka, Iwagakure tidak perlu menyumbangkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka sumbangkan, jika memang mereka mengalami krisis ekonomi yang panjang. Malah Naruto berpikir, ia dapat membantu Iwagakure.

"Yang dikatakan Shikamaru-san benar," ucap Gaara. "Aku pikir juga begitu" tambah Mei Terumi. Tsuchikage pun menyetujui hal tersebut. "Mengenai bantuan, berdasarkan kemampuan dari desa masing-masing dan selebihnya kita utus orang-orang terpercaya untuk berangkat ke sana, dan sekarang kita bahas pokok permasalahan kedua."

Semua Kage dan pengawalnya terhenyak, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi.

"AKATSUKI baru telah melakukan pergerakan."

"APAA!?"

"Mustahil..."

"Ini tidak mungkin, kan?"

**Hutan.**

Ledakan besar itu meluluhlantahkan daratan yang tertanam pohon-pohon besar di hutan itu, menjadikan sebuah kawah raksasa yang berdiamater kurang lebih 4 kilometer, dan hanya tanah coklat bercampur abu hitam yang ada dataran sana. Itachi berlindung di Susano'onya, Kisame berlindung di jutsu air, Nagato bersembunyi di balik hewan Kuchiyose, Hashirama berada di perlindungan akar-akar tunjang yang terlihat sangat kuat dan kokoh. Dan Ashura masih berdiri dan tak bergeser sedikit pun.

"Hah? Hah? Hah?"

"Rinnengan kah? Mata yang seharusnya sudah kubangkitkan, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sekarang." Gumam Madara kesal. Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya berulang kali, sedangkan Itachi terlihat bersiap menyerang Madara secara diam-diam. Susano'o mereka berdua telah menghilang akibat benturan hebat tadi, dan Itachi memanfaatkan itu untuk membelah Madara menjadi dua, menggunakan pedang keramat Susano'o.

SRRRRNGGG!

Seretan pedang itu melesat lurus ke tempat Madara berdiri, Madara dengan sigap menghindar ke atas sambil mengeluarkan jutsu elemen api, yang menyebar seperti peluru-peluru. Namun ukurannya sangat besar, sehingga akan sulit untuk menghindari serangan itu. Itachi melepas Susano'onya dan kembali ke mode asal.

"Jika begitu, aku juga akan melakukannya... Jurus api: teknik bola api!" bola-bola api juga bersahutan dari mulut Itachi, api-api itu bertabrakan satu sama lain, lalu. Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Madara dan menendang punggungnya ke bawah, Madara jatuh menghujam tanah. Tanah berhamburan akibat tubuhnya yang tertendang kuat. "Sialan kau!"

Serangan Sasuke tidak berhenti di situ saja, ia mencoba mengeluarkan Susano'o dengan panah amatersu. Anak panah berselimut amaterasu telah ia tembakkan dan menghujam tubuh Madara, Api amaterasu tersebar ke mana-mana, di sekitar tempat tersungkurnya Madara, terbakarlah api-api hitam yang melingkar menutupi seluruh sudut, agar Madara tak bisa melarikan diri.

Sasuke memegangi mata kirinya, Itachi yang melihat itu seolah tidak percaya bahwa adiknya telah berhasil. "Semua ini melalui proses yang panjang." Hashirama dan Ashura cukup terkejut dengan kekalahan Madara, namun mereka masih fokus dengan lawannya masing-masing.

"Madara kalah? Tidak mungkin? Ini terlalu cepat." Ujar Hashirama, "Hmm, dia terlalu meremehkan kekuatan Itachi-san." Balas Kisame membela. "Madara kalah kah?" Ashura masih berdiri santai sambil mengamati mata Rinnengan Nagato. "Hmm, Rinnengan yang bagus. Aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan mata itu darimana, tapi kekuatanmu, tidak akan bisa membuat luka di tubuhku."

"Hmm, jangan meremehkanku. Seperti Uchiha Madara yang kalah karena terlalu meremehkan Kombinasi kakak-adik Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke." Bungkam Nagato, perihal kekalahan Madara.

"Kalah? Aku pikir tidak..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya dikejutkan oleh kebangkitan Madara yang berhasil membangkitkan mata Rinnengan dan menyerap api amaterasu. "Terlalu dini untuk merayakan kemenangan kalian, aku pikir kalian harus belajar jutsu lebih banyak lagi untuk mengalahkanku. Madara baru akhirnya telah terlahir, dengan mata ini. Aku pasti akan lebih kuat." Sasuke dan Itachi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat tapi ini kenyataan, dan mereka berdua tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Sial!"

"..."

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Nagato tak percaya, demikian dengan Kisame. Sedangkan Deidara masih tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri. Ashura masih melihat mata Rinnengan Nagato, Nagato juga menatap mata biru langit Ashura "Matamu mirip dengannya.."

"Siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari ancaman AKATSUKI."

"Hmmm, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, namun sebelum itu aku akan memberimu pelajaran sedikit, bocah bermata Rinnengan...akan kuperlihatkan sebagian kekuatanku." Kata Ashura sambil tersenyum bersemangat.

"Senyuman itu? Mirip dengannya?"

Akhirnya orang itu akan menunjukkan kekuatannya!

To be continue

Chapter 34 END!

N/A: Pada chapter ini, hanya berisi pertarungan antara pasukan elite konoha melawan 3 orang anggota AKATSUKI yang masih belum menunjukkan kekuatan penuhnya... penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Terus ikuti PW2, dan review JGN LUPA ya!

Dan di tengah-tengah chap nanti, kita akan kluar dari alur cerita sejenak, untuk membahas pernikahan Naruto, Pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin, serta hal-hal lainnya yang belum diceritakan di POW sebelumnya, baiklah sampai di sini dulu, review lebih banyak akan semakin cepat updatenya.. xD

See you again!


End file.
